Forbidden Feelings
by Franessa Black
Summary: Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre.
1. La boda

¡Hola! :)

Estoy de regreso después de que no publicada hace como un mes, creo. Dije que volvería con una nueva historia, y aquí estoy, por fin me decidí a publicarla luego de revisarla y convencerme de que estaba apta para publicarse (lo sé, exigente, ¿no?). Además, debo aprovechar que ya me queda esta semana de clases, y prácticamente saldré de vacaciones de verano, y tengo más tiempo para escribir :)

Pero bueh, basta de hablar sobre mí. Mejor pasemos a la historia.

Es una historia que escribí hace como seis años, de hecho, fue mi segundo fanfiction, y como pueden intuir, cuando recién comencé era un asco escribiendo, así que decidí rehacer la historia, agregándole cosas, quitándole otras, desarrollando un poco más; quizás cambiándole el final (créanme cuando les digo que casi me mataron cuando terminé de publicarla hace tiempo atrás). Se los digo para que no crean que es plagio por si alguna vez en sus vidas la leyeron. La publiqué en un grupo de messenger (sí, cuando eran famosos), bajo el nick: Kagome_Higurashi13.

Y eso es lo que puedo decir. El resto se lo imaginarán al leer el summary o cuando se vaya desarrollando la historia. No me queda decir más que ojalá que disfruten leyendo, lo hice con mucho amor, esfuerzo, y bueno, intentaré ir publicando el resto de los capítulos cada una semana (como siempre) y si me demoro más ya les daré las explicaciones pertinentes :)

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko. **

**2. Universo alterno; la idea es completamente mía. **

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo I: "La boda" 

Suspiró. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana y dejó que el aire fresco chocara contra su rostro, dándole una sensación de frío y a la vez de calor. Observó detenidamente a aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros, largos, lacios y con unos toques púrpura que contrastaban perfectamente con su pálida piel. Le pareció perderse en la mirada brillosa de sus ojos, en la felicidad radiante que salía de su sonrisa, en los movimientos lentos y agraciados que realizaba al mirar su cuerpo envuelto en aquel vestido de seda blanco. Luego su vista se posó en las delicadas manos que arreglaban los últimos detalles de aquel conjunto, con unos dedos largos, que se movían lentamente y con el mayor cuidado para no arruinar lo que ya estaba hecho. Un hombre que estaba a su lado observaba con más concentración que ella, torciendo los labios cuando a su parecer el vestido tenía un error o simplemente demostrando su disgusto por ello. Escuchó que un nombre era murmurado, todos se giraron hacia aquella persona y rápidamente escondieron a la modelo que portaba el traje entremedio de unas telas finas semi-transparentes. Él, comprendiendo la situación, decidió abandonar de inmediato la escena, mientras que unos orbes castaños siguieron todo su caminar.

Lanzó un suspiro y se sintió horrible por los sentimientos de tristeza que inundaban su pecho. ¿No debería estar disfrutando del momento? Se suponía que debía mostrarle su apoyo, ayudarla con la elección de los adornos, el cómo debería lucir tanto para la ceremonia como la fiesta, pero… simplemente, se sentía incapaz de realizar tales roles. Aún así, no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa surcara sus labios al ver lo emocionado que estaban todos con el próximo evento. Después de todo, ella debía estarlo también, más que nada, _debía_ demostrarlo, reírse con las personas, asentir a los buenos comentarios sobre el matrimonio que se realizaría pronto, aunque por dentro de sintiera como una manzana podrida. Ni ella misma sabía el por qué era así. No encontraba razones lógicas para esos sentimientos de rechazo que la embargaban, que se aferraban a su pecho como pequeñas agujas que buscaban las partes más sensibles para clavar su filosa punta, hiriéndola por dentro con aquellos dolores que no se solucionaban con hierbas medicinales ni masajes o alguna venda para protegerla de que se infectara… era imposible alejarlos, lastimeramente.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la silueta que nuevamente intentó entrar al lugar, un brillo extraño surcó por su mirada cuando se toparon aquellos orbes castaños con los topacios que aparentaban esconder un mar de oro y fuego dentro de ellos. Desvió nerviosamente el rostro, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando observó que ya no estaba, su alma se tranquilizó y pudo sacar de su rostro esa mueca de disgusto, ese sabor amargo que recorría su garganta, que le quitaba el aire y le obligaba a tomar grandes bocanas de ese gas tan vital, intentando llenarse los pulmones antes de perder la capacidad para respirar otra vez.

—Kagome, hija —se sobresaltó por el llamado—, ¿qué piensas sobre el vestido? ¿Estará bien así?

—Me encanta madre, te ves hermosa —volvió a respirar agitadamente, pero disimulando nuevamente una sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie.

Se perdió en los detalles del conjunto. Su color blanco contrastaba en perfección con la piel nívea de la mujer, sus cabellos negros caían sobre el sector del pecho, cubriendo ligeramente los bordados que acompañaban el encaje; su silueta se marcaba con los deslices de aquel corsé que parecía fueran a ahogarle; la falda se extendía hacia los lados, con una tela de satín cubierta por otra más transparente, unos adornos de flores rosa hacían más elegante y, a la vez, femenino el traje. Se fijó también en los guantes que tapaban los brazos, pero no los dedos, sino que llegaba una punta hasta la mitad del dorso de la mano, por debajo se podía ver unas amarras de cuero blancas que le daban ese toque tan juvenil que tenía su madre. No podía negar lo bella que se veía. Desafortunadamente, ella no había heredado tal hermosura.

Miró el techo, ocultando un poco sus ojos para que no vieran las lágrimas que estaban por salir de ellos. _¿Qué mierda me pasa? _Se preguntó a sí misma, queriendo acallar los pequeños sollozos que estaban empujándose en su boca, no los dejaría salir, no en estos momentos. Se volteó para darle la espalda a los presentes, aparentó el estar mirando la ventana para que no sospecharan de sus acciones, realmente se sentía sofocada, necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, sin embargo, estaba insegura de anunciarlo por el temor de que su voz titubeara de un segundo a otro. Inhaló y exhaló tranquilamente, tragándose todos los gemidos, manteniéndolos en su pecho para después soltarlos en solitario, con un grito que desahogaba todo. Volteó para enfrentar a su madre y avisarle, tampoco era la gracia preocuparla por sus acciones repentinas ni ella tenía la culpa de que se sintiera así, hacerle pasar un mal rato en estos días no era lo mejor del mundo.

—Madre, saldré un rato —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Dónde irás? —preguntó ella, girándose hasta la mitad, debido a que le estaban arreglando el vestido aún.

—Iré a buscar unas hierbas medicinales, es que me ha estado doliendo un poco la cabeza —mintió, esperando que aquello calmara el instinto protector de la mujer.

—Cuídate, sabes que es peligroso el andar sola por esos rumbos. Podrías pedirle a Inuya…

—¡No! —gritó rápidamente, enfadándose por la idea de estar a solas con él—. Prefiero… un poco de tranquilidad, sabes que me gusta estar sola —musitó, arreglando su exalto anterior, ya que su madre había puesto un rostro de confusión e intuitivo. Odiaba comportarse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Está bien, como quieras, pero aún así, si lo ves, dile que saldré en unos minutos más, ya estamos por terminar —sonrió ella, como si tan sólo pensar en él le cambiara todos los ánimos.

Suspiró de alivio en cuanto abandonó el lugar y se enfrentó con los tenues rayos de sol que anunciaban el atardecer. Caminó unos pasos, queriendo dirigirse hacia el bosque, pero no precisamente para buscar hierbas medicinales, sino que para estar un tiempo a solas con su consciencia, sabiendo que necesitaba meditar por lo que estaba experimentando. No podía ser posible que siguiera así, sabiendo que tendría que convivir con aquel hombre durante el resto de su vida o hasta que decidiera independizarse. Definitivamente contemplaría una nueva edad para irse de su casa, no creía poder soportar estar cerca de un hombre que tanto detestaba… ¡a quien engañaba! Estaba más que claro que su corazón lo que menos sentía por él era odio.

Avanzó con paso lento, calmado, sin detenerse en el paisaje o fijarse hacia qué dirección iba. Sus pies se movían solos, llevándola a un lugar que ellos desearan, y confiaba plenamente en que la dirigirían hacia donde ella necesitaba, con tal de estar sola era feliz. Dejó su mente en blanco, realmente le estaba doliendo la cabeza por el bombardeo de pensamientos que chocaban entre sí, contradiciéndose unos a otros, enseñándole, quizás, de lo que estaba hecha la personalidad de un bipolar. Y no podía clasificarse de otra forma, algunas veces no quería ver su cara, otras veces se reprochaba por alejarlo e incluso buscaba cualquier forma para estar cerca. Lo mejor de todo, es que él no parecía notarlo, no se imaginaba la vergüenza que le daría si se descubría su secreto. Se quedó quieta, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquella brisa que meció suavemente sus cabellos, enredándolos con el paso del viento, tirándolos hacia su cara para luego echarse hacia atrás con la misma lentitud. Era como si una mano estuviera haciéndote un mansaje, era tan relajante. Un susurro que trajo el soplo pasivo de la naturaleza le hizo temblar, sus piernas se doblaron tal metal expuesto al mayor de los calores, y se sintió desfallecer al escuchar el sonido de aquel sonoro beso entre su madre y aquel hombre. ¿Por qué no se había alejado lo suficiente? No tenía ni la menor idea, quizás era porque su cuerpo no se lo permitió, o, simplemente, porque era una masoquista que disfrutaba con su propio dolor.

Se tambaleó, intentó mantener el equilibrio y ocultar esa debilidad producida por lo que hacía feliz a su madre. Si tan sólo él no hubiera estado ahí para sujetarla, habría podido contener por unos minutos más las lágrimas.

—¡Kagome! —el grito de su madre la desorientó—. ¡Hija, responde!

Abrió los ojos, lo primero que divisó fue esa profunda mirada dorada que la observaba con una preocupación visible. Le dolió el agarre que él mantenía por su cintura, quemaba el tacto de su piel contra la suya. Sus cabellos plateados se mezclaron con los suyos y le perturbó el olor tan varonil que inundó su nariz. ¿Y si fingía un desmayo? Claro, preocuparía a su madre, pero quizás a él no le importaría en absoluto, pero prefería eso a tener que enfrentarlo directamente. Así fue como sucedió, tan rápido abrió los ojos como los cerró, dejando caer su peso completo sobre el brazo firme del hombre. Lo malo de no perder la consciencia de verdad, era que aún escuchaba su voz, aún lo podía oler, aún sentía su calor por la cercanía que mantenían y tuvo que contener el escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrer su espalda al momento en que él la cargó y su mejilla chocó contra su duro pecho. Tenía pleno conocimiento de que él sabía que no estaba desmayada, sus sentidos eran demasiado desarrollados como para que pasara desapercibido su estado, su engaño, pero aún así agradeció su silencio, aunque fuera internamente. Y como si aquello hubiera sido un corto circuito, sus extremidades se enfriaron, dando paso a la oscuridad, pero aún así dejándole sentir el apretón de sus manos contra la tela de su ropa.

Se sintió extraña cuando un oleaje de frío se le caló por los huesos. Se movió en la cómoda colcha que sostenía su cuerpo, se ladeó un poco antes de darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba y comenzar a recordar lo anterior. Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió el calor latente del brazo de aquel hombre rodeando su cintura, como si hubiese dejado una marca de fuego en su piel. Dolía tenerlo tan cerca sin poder hacer algo al respecto, tan sólo aceptar el destino que le deparaba, guardando sus sentimientos en silencio, callándolos porque su madre había decidido enamorarse del mismo hombre. Se mordió el labio inferior, deteniendo el ligero temblor de éste, apresándolo tan fuerte que lo sintió latir por la prisión de sus dientes, suponía que ya la carne que acostumbraba a ser rosada se había tornado blanca.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Realmente no lo sabía, no tenía ni la menor idea del cómo alejar esa tristeza, aunque quisiera ser fuerte, no podía, había algo que no se lo permitía, provocándole una rabia infinita. Le agobiaba el pensar que debería soportar esas caricias, esas muestras de cariño de él hacia ella y viceversa, que aún le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer antes de poder alejarse, antes de sentirse a salvo del miedo y la angustia. No podía ser que cada vez que ello sucediera ella se desvaneciera como si fuera una pluma llevada por el viento. Debía ser más tolerante, intentar no oír, no ver, no oler, no degustar, ni siquiera atreverse a tocar, sino que anular todos sus sentidos como si fuera sorda, ciega y muda al mismo tiempo, pero… aquello era humanamente imposible.

Se mordió el pulgar, lo rasgó con los dientes lo más que pudo, sintiendo la piel arrugarse por el insistente paso de saliva, una maldita manía que tenía desde pequeña. Escupió un poco de piel que se desprendió, pero no fue tanta como para lograr que saliera sangre, simplemente una tela casi transparente que se entrometió en su boca. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada por no poder sentirse libre, por no poder hacer nada sin que ese hombre apareciera en su mente, ¡se sentía tan culpable por pensar así de la pareja de su madre! Sin embargo, el corazón no se manda y de seguro a Cupido se le había caído la flecha en la dirección contraria a la que debía lanzar, apuntando al lugar erróneo, una fatal equivocación que ella pensaba no debería ser perdonada.

Su mente divagó en los recuerdos que comenzaron con la tortura de su alma, sucedió hace cinco años atrás, cuando ella tenía la inocente edad de trece años…

_Las luces le cegaban, pero aún así le maravillaba lo hermosa que se veía la aldea en ocasiones así. Sabía perfectamente lo que se celebraba, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo cuando ella misma había estado esperando aquella fecha hace meses? Adoraba ver la felicidad en su madre, que su sonrisa perfectamente adornara su rostro, porque tenía certeza de que el celebrar su cumpleaños era algo que le permitía reunirse con sus amigos que no podía ver durante todo el año, por encontrarse ocupada en los deberes de sacerdotisa. Observó llegar una cantidad de gente, ni vestidas modestamente, tampoco aparentando pobreza, simplemente, con trajes especiales para la ocasión, ella misma se había encargado de que todo resultara lo mejor posible. Recordaba el haber ayudado a su tía Kaede con los preparativos, asegurándose de que no le faltara ningún detalle, conocía demasiado bien la mente olvidadiza de la chica de veinticuatro años. _

_Sacó su vista de la ventana para recorrer su cuarto. Amarró su cabello en una coleta, con aquella cinta que le había regalado su madre unos días atrás, de un color que congeniaba con el vestido que usaría para esa ocasión. Lo había decidido hace semanas atrás, y su madre se reía por lo emocionada que se veía por la celebración, incluso más que la misma cumpleañera. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que tenía en la mano, lo guardó en la cartera de su conjunto y sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas, provocado por el excesivo rubor que se había echado. Quería sorprender a su madre, maquillándose sola tan sólo para parecerse un poco a ella, para intentar alcanzar la belleza infinita que poseía, ¡deseaba ser tan parecida! Pero por mucho que las personas le repitieran que era idéntica a su madre, ella aún no encontraba ese parecido que tanto recalcaban los demás. Sus ojos estaban pintados de un rosa fuerte, sus labios desprendía un brillo singular incluso con poca vaselina, y lo tirante que había quedado el peinado demarcaba aún más sus cejas finas, y ese semblante decidido por el que se caracterizaba. Aún así, su mirada llena de inocencia destacaba por sobre todo lo demás._

—_¡Kagome-chan! —escuchó que le gritaban, su corazón se aceleró al saber que pronto debería ir a la fiesta. Se miró por una última vez en el espejo antes de guardarlo definitivamente. Infló los cachetes en disgusto al no encontrarse lo suficientemente hermosa como su madre, pero bajó con el pensamiento de que tampoco podía compararse a ella ni igualarla, ella era la mujer más bella en la tierra y le alegraba que ello fuera así._

—_¡Ya voy! —contestó con emoción. Tomó una pequeña manta que le cubría los hombros, sabiendo que su madre la había hecho especialmente para ella. Se encontró abajo con su tía Kaede, quien la tomó de la mano para dirigirla al lugar en donde se desarrollaría todo. Se movió impaciente, tarareando expectante de lo que se encontraría, acostumbrada a que la fiesta siempre era de lo mejor. No era ostentosa, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás frente a aquellas de terratenientes y la realeza. _

_Ahogó un grito cuando finalmente entró y se encontró con miles de personas bebiendo de pequeños platos y degustando las delicias de la aldea en otros. ¡No podía creerlo! Se detuvo en cada detalle de lo que sucedía. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la cantidad exuberante de presentes, algunos envueltos en papeles rústicos, otros elegantes, de distintos tamaños y formas. Su mirada se topó con las calculadoras de algunos hombres que estaban en el lugar, otras mujeres que destacaban por su belleza, por su fineza, pero, para ella, ninguna se comparaba con su madre. Se sorprendió de ver a más invitados que el año pasado. Por ser sacerdotisa, debía recorrer largas distancias, visitar muchos pueblos y ser cuidada extremadamente por las guardias reales para que nadie intentara arrebatarle la perla tan valiosa que mantenía bajo su cuidado, era por ello que su madre conocía a tantos, el por qué se movía, sin querer, dentro de los círculos de los más poderosos. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa por no conocer a nadie, también por no divisar por ningún lado a su madre. Se preguntaba donde estaba, pero tampoco quería andar buscándola, ella de seguro estaba disfrutando de su celebración, tenía todo el derecho para hacerlo. Tomó asiento en una de las colchas cuadradas que estaban en el suelo, se movió inquieta y quiso distraerse mirando la decoración de la cabaña. No era un lugar espacioso, tampoco pequeño, estimaba que cabían unas treinta personas. En las paredes colgaban unos arreglos florales, de varios colores, también algunas enredaderas se dejaban caer por las esquinas; por otro lado, unas hileras de papel con velas en el interior servían para alumbrar el sitio, entregando un ambiente ameno y cómodo. Sonrió al divisar a su madre. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ella con pasos saltados, moviendo la cabeza. Llegó a su lado, la tomó de la mano, sin querer disturbarla de la entretenida charla que parecía sostener con uno de los presentes. Se fijó en esa mujer de edad, con unas leves arrugar que se presentaban en la tostada tez de su rostro; llevaba un kimono que se extendía hasta los pies, las mangas eran anchas y caían de forma abierta por su muñeca; era de un color negro con bordados blancos. Kagome quiso crecer para poder disfrutar de ese tipo de vestimenta, sentía que cuando fuese más grande su cuerpo se haría más bonito, lleno de curvas. Claro, los pensamientos de una niña inocente de trece años. _

_Una mariposa pasó frente a sus ojos, las alas eran azules, con destellos dorados que le hacían ver aún más atrayente. Como hipnotizada, se soltó de su madre y salió corriendo tras de ella, sin advertir los gritos que la llamaban por su nombre. No se dio cuenta cuando salió de la cabaña, persiguiendo aquel bello insecto, ¡cómo adoraba las mariposas! Se dijo a sí misma mientras que seguía en su búsqueda, esperando poder apresarla entre sus pequeñas manos para observarla mejor. Finalmente, se detuvo cuando la vio posarse elegantemente en la rama de un arbusto, aguantó la respiración para que ella no se asustara y se aproximó a paso lento y cauteloso. Estiró el brazo, viéndose a escasos centímetros de tocarla, de conseguir su objetivo. _

—_Ven… no te haré daño —musitó a lo bajo, con los dedos temblorosos, pero dispuesta a agarrarla. _

_Pero la mariposa salió volando tan rápido como llegó aquel sonido estruendoso a sus oídos. Miró hacia todos lados. Unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al no saber dónde estaba. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta volver, pero se encontró con la realidad, con la desorientación que tenía por no permitírsele salir tantas veces a las afueras de la aldea. ¿Cómo había llegado? Tan sólo había seguido al insecto, no esperaba que se fuera tan lejos. Quiso gritar, pero sabía que su voz tan aguda y callada no traspasaría todos esos árboles que le cubrían el paisaje, no llegaría a los oídos de su madre. Aún así, cuando escuchó nuevamente un ruido, como un gruñido, se atrevió a preguntar por la identidad de su perpetrador, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Sus piernas le temblaron, comenzó a sudar frío mientras que mordía insistentemente su nervioso labio inferior, presionando tan fuerte como si aquello fuera a disminuir su miedo. Susurró unas palabras inentendibles entremedio de los sollozos, casi orando y prometiendo que si salía de aquí nunca más desobedecería a su madre, que no se alejaría de la aldea más de lo necesario, ¡haría lo que fuera! Pero, que por favor, le alejara del peligro. Como por inercia, empezó a caminar por un rumbo indefinido, teniendo la leve esperanza de que llegara por el mismo camino por el que se vino. Mas, su angustia aumentó al darse cuenta que no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Corrió, pero el movimiento torpe de sus pies le hizo caer de golpe al suelo, haciendo que sus rodillas se rasparan un poco. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloró amargamente. Tragó, sollozando. Golpeó con su puño el suelo, repitiendo aquello varias veces. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando otro gruñido se hizo presente. No quiso voltear, prefirió quedarse con la mirada pegada en el suelo. Un dolor agudo recorrió su mano, dándole a entender que el golpear el suelo había hecho que sus manos se rompieran y comenzaran a sangrar._ _La voz ronca se escuchó por todo el lugar. Se dio la vuelta con sobresalto. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, le golpeaba, dolía y parecía que se fuese a salir en cualquier momento. La tierra tembló bajo sus pies, aquella criatura había dado un paso, indicando que no era pequeña y aparte eso lo comprobaba con el que su vista no pudiese captar más que la parte inferior de sus piernas. Con temor alzó la mirada._

_Ojos rojos, piel verdosa, escamosa, arrugada y, por lo que veía, áspera. Dientes amarillos, colmillos filudos sobresalientes por su labio superior, una cabellera larga y oscura como la misma noche. Así era como la pequeña Kagome podía describir a la enorme criatura que se presentaba frente a ella. Cerró los ojos, desesperada. Le vio alzar una mano, una luz resplandeció en la punta de sus garras, mostrando lo impecable que resultaba el corte, dándole la intranquila seguridad de que si llegaba, aunque sea a rozarla, estaría perdida. Ahogó un grito, corriéndose justo en el momento en que la mano de aquel yôkai partió el árbol que le servía de respaldo por la mitad. Lo único que le ordenó su mente… fue correr, nublando todos sus sentidos para darle más potencia a las piernas. No se dio ni cuenta cuando el silencio fue completo. Ni siquiera era roto a intervalos por alguna fuerza extraña de la naturaleza o por otro gruñido ronco de aquel demonio que anteriormente la perseguía. Titubeó si voltear o no, finalmente se decidió por hacerlo. Su rostro reflejó una mueca de terror al encontrarse de lleno con la oscuridad de la noche, con la imagen tan tenebrosa que le daba ese camino de frondosos árboles que parecía no tener fin. Sollozó nuevamente, sin poder acallar más las lágrimas ni los gemidos. En su alma se revolvían sentimientos de miedo, tristeza, culpa, se le acababa la respiración con tan sólo pensar en lo que podía pasar en cualquier instante. Pero sus piernas no daban más, ya no quería seguir moviéndose. _

_Se sobresaltó, su ahogó con su propia saliva y creyó que desfallecía cuando sintió una presencia tras de ella…_

_Otro gruñido tan gutural y escalofriante como los anteriores rompió la tranquilidad mínima del bosque. Silencio nuevamente. Una mano que se posó en su hombro. Gritó._

—_Tranquila… —escuchó un susurro ronco, como si aquel ser quisiera calmarla antes de enfrentar la muerte—. No te haré nada, pequeña. _

_Se quedó quieta, incluso pensaba fingir que perdía la consciencia para ver si ese demonio se cansaba y no decidía asesinarla, no obstante, su mente no reaccionó a sus deseos y su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, enfrentando a quien ahora estaba diciendo terminar con su vida. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando unos cabellos plateados rozaron su rostro, un aliento cálido acarició sus mejillas, sonrosadas por la agitación de su respiración, por la falta de aire y el sudor que se había originado por la larga corrida. No habló, ni siquiera gritó, el cuerpo no le daba más, estaba experimentando demasiadas sensaciones a un mismo tiempo, no tenía idea de si rezar o cerrar los ojos para esperar la muerte, si sentirse a salvo o con tanto peligro que el anterior. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar perderse en unos hipnotizadores orbes dorados que la observaban de pies a cabeza, un mar de fuego que parecía quemarle la ropa y desnudarla por completo hasta el momento que se sintió vulnerable frente a aquel sujeto. ¿Sería posible desfallecer más que esto? Se preguntó al instante en que sintió un firme agarre en su cadera, levantándola y mostrando lo desastrosa que se veía luego de haber escapado de ese demonio, sus rodillas sangrando levemente, con las heridas sucias por la tierra, el cabello desordenado, los labios secos por la presión, las manos no parecían encontrarse en mejor estado. _

_No obstante, para quien la miraba, esa imagen resultaba terriblemente conmovedora, incluso tierna. Recorrió detalladamente el cuerpo menudo y pequeño de la niña, sintiéndose extrañamente atraído a su inocente belleza, aún así, se daba cuenta de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, y frunció el ceño al imaginarse al malnacido que había sido capaz de atacarla. Sentía una ira interna, juraba podría correr bosque adentro para hallarlo, destrozarlo con sus garras e, incluso, disfrutar de la sangre recorrer sus dedos en cuanto le cortara la cabeza. Se ideó una situación macabra en sus pensamientos, pero la difuminó a los pocos segundos, sabiendo que no podía preocuparse de eso ahora. Lo importante era llevar a esa niña a su hogar, de seguro su madre estaba desesperada, intentando encontrarla. Alzó su brazo, dispuesto a cargarla, sin embargo, ella se alejó, su cuerpo tembló por inercia. Tenía miedo, era algo normal, pero tenía que hacerle ver que él no le haría daño, que no tenía intención de hacerle algo malo como para asustarla. Le acarició la mejilla, con suavidad, queriendo tranquilizarla, y ese método pareció resultar cuando le vio levantar la cabeza, y observarlo con unos grandes y profundos ojos chocolate. Se formó un silencio, sólo porque él no se atrevía a articular palabra alguna, no antes de descifrar lo que la mirada de ella quería decirle. Sintió su miedo, su desesperación, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, haciéndole tambalear y casi perder el equilibrio. _

_Le escuchó sollozar, su pecho saltaba por el intento de reprimir aquellos gemidos. Se le encogió el corazón y tuvo ganas de cobijarla entre sus brazos, de susurrarle al oído miles de palabras para calmarla, pero sabía que una niña asustada era difícil de tranquilizar. Se arrodilló a su lado, quitó unos mechones rebeldes que se colaban por su perlado rostro. Lo primero que le dedicó fue una sonrisa, con los dientes tan blanquecinos que llegaban a ser resplandecientes. Se alegró cuando dejó de llorar. La vio sonreír, apretando los labios y desviando la mirada. _

_Por otra parte, ella pensaba que tenía un ángel que la observaba. _

—_¡Kagome! —gritó una mujer. Divisó una sombra acercarse a gran velocidad. La niña alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes. _

—_¡Mamá! —respondió con más euforia, corriendo a su encuentro, abrazándola con fuerza cuando la supo a su lado. _

—_¡Oh, mi pequeña! Pensé que te había perdido —repentinamente, la mujer frunció el ceño y observó a su hija—. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! —le regañó; la pequeña tan sólo asintió, sin importarle los castigos—. Me tenías preocupada. ¿Dónde te fuiste? _

—_Una… mariposa —susurró ella, como sintiéndose avergonzada por la causa de su desaparición. Tan infantil, tan estúpida, pensó al mismo tiempo—. Pero no me sucedió nada. Aparte, el señor estaba conmigo —apuntó hacia la silueta ancha que se levantó en cuanto vio que la niña se reunía con su madre. _

—_Oh —se acercó a él e hizo una leve reverencia—, muchas gracias por estar con ella, señor… _

—_Inuyasha… —murmuró, casi reteniendo el aliento por la mujer que se presentaba frente a él—. Y no se preocupe, no fue nada, señorita o señora…_

—_Señorita —aclaró ella, luego estiró su mano para saludarlo cordialmente—, Kikyô. _

_Kagome observaba absorta la imagen que se desarrollaba. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose poco importante en esos momentos, como si toda la atención de su madre hacia ella se la hubiera tragado Inuyasha y… viceversa. Sin embargo, se alegró de que su madre pudiera hacer amistad con un ángel, aunque por dentro una sensación extraña le impulsó a llorar, no sabía si era debido a que la belleza de Kikyô despampanaba hasta a su propio guardián o si era porque ya el hombre no parecía estar preocupado por ella. Se encontraban absortos en la mirada del otro, aun manteniendo ese enlace entre sus manos, sin querer soltarse. _

_Los ojos de fuego que había visto Kagome ahora se reflejaban en los negros oscuro de Kikyô, para pasar de ellos hasta la boca rosácea de la sacerdotisa. La mujer observó el roce de sus dedos, el apretón de sus palmas, la conexión que inconscientemente habían establecido y que los dejó prendidos el uno del otro. Ella ahogó un suspiro que amenazaba su garganta, él se relamió los labios, reprimiendo los deseos de besar los de la chica. No se daban siquiera el tiempo para pestañear, sin querer perder detalle de la persona que tenían en frente, deteniéndose en su cabello, en su nariz, en su cuello, en los senos de ella, en los pectorales formados de él, en la vestimenta, las piernas, todo el cuerpo. Ambos sonreían, como una pareja recién formada de adolescentes, en su mejor etapa del noviazgo, casi llegando a un compromiso pre-matrimonial. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, pareció inhalar profundamente el aroma de la mujer mientras que Kikyô se enternecía por las tiernas orejas que sobresalían en el tope de su cabeza, apretó una de sus manos, conteniéndose de tocarlas. El viento meció sus cabellos, los mezcló por las puntas, se enredaron, se separaron, volvieron a su lugar, pero no así habían hecho sus corazones, los cuales se mantuvieron unidos por un lazo invisible de hierro irrompible. _

_Esa fue la primera vez que Kagome creyó en el amor a primera vista…_

Se tocó el rostro, rozó un líquido que caía por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Se preguntó nuevamente, la misma interrogante que se presentaba en su cabeza cada vez que ese recuerdo salía a la superficie. Tragó tan fuerte saliva, que sintió el sabor amargo que dejaba el paso salino de las gotas al llegar a la comisura de sus labios, incluso su garganta se secó más que antes. Y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ese día, hace cinco años, fue cuando conoció a un hombre tan diferente a todos los otros, a alguien que revolcó su corazón en regocijo dentro de su pecho. Un verdadero ser celestial que había arribado a ella, pero que también se juntó con otra alma, mientras que ella se mantenía al margen como si fuera lo contrario a ellos, una criatura que trabajaba para el mismo diablo. Era imposible no mirarlo, no fijarse en cada detalle, en los movimientos que hacía, que pensaba hacer o que no realizaba, podía describirlo perfectamente, tanto física como sicológicamente. Llevaba analizándolo por mucho tiempo, perdiéndose cada vez más en su figura, en él, llegando a sentir casi una obsesión, lo cual le asustaba demasiado.

Se dio vuelta, acomodándose un poco, sin querer salir aún del cálido ambiente que le entregaban las cobijas. Intentó relajarse, no seguir pensando en su desastroso devenir, sin embargo, la figura que entró a la habitación hizo que se ahogara con sus propios suspiros. Se escondió, cubriéndose el rostro, pero dejando que sus ojos admiraran la imponente figura que se movía con impaciencia por el lugar, sin tener cuidado de que sus pies hicieran ruido al retumbar contra el suelo. Le escuchó maldecir, luego chasquear la lengua. Quizás estaba molesto, a lo mejor con ella, por preocupar demasiado a su madre al tanto de fingir un desmayo y convertirlo en realidad. Hizo un amago de que estaba despertando, moviéndose con pereza, estirando los brazos y lanzando gemidos que se transformaban en bostezos por inercia. Apretó los ojos, queriendo llamar más la atención del otro ocupante del compartimiento. Se tocó el cuello, y se sonrojó al pensar que parecía como si lo estuviera provocando de una forma sexual, incitándolo a tomarla y besarla. Aunque, después de unos segundos, la idea no le pareció del todo mala. Aún así, no podía traicionar a su madre, ella se casaría con él, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Por eso era que no le estaba permitido acercársele de una manera más que amistosa, conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarlo, de hecho, nunca lo había hecho. Lo peor de todo, es que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a llamarlo "padre", a entregarle ese título que la desligaría de cualquier relación amorosa o sexual que podría entablar con un hombre. No le faltaban pretendientes, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero, justo el que ella deseaba, estaba ocupado, y por nadie más que por la mujer que le dio la vida. Siempre admiró a su madre, uno de sus sueños era convertirse en una sacerdotisa tan prestigiada como ella, pero, sinceramente, ahora no tenía idea de si quería ser Kikyô por su calidad de miko o porque así podría poseer a ese hombre.

Suspiró con pesar, reprimiendo un nuevo torrente de lágrimas que ansiaban rodar por sus mejillas, sabía que él podría sentir el olor, incluso degustar el sabor en su boca. Inuyasha era un hanyô, una persona que era mitad ser humano, mitad demonio o, como él prefería llamarse, mitad perro. Su padre había sido un señor poderoso de las tierras del oeste, era un inuyôkai, traducción literaria, un perro bestia; su madre una princesa de palacio elegante, con padres aprensivos y un prometido que nunca permitiría su futura esposa se cruzara frente a otra persona. ¿Cuál había sido el resultado de esa unión tan fuera de lo común? Pues, la vida de Inuyasha sin un padre y la muerte precoz de su madre cuando apenas tenía diez años. Era una historia triste, llena de racismo, prejuicios y niños malcriados burlándose de otros, digan de un cuento, pero no de hadas, porque el final no era para nada feliz.

—Kagome, ¿estás despierta? —cuando su voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo saltó, llevándose su corazón también con el movimiento. Se limitó a dejarse ver y asentir. No quería hablarle, temía tener que enfrentar la vergüenza de que su voz se quebrara a mitad de conversación—. ¿Te sientes… —se sentó a su lado, acercó una mano a su frente, ella se corrió de inmediato—, bien?

—Sí… —murmuró en voz baja, sabiendo que él la escucharía. Le vio mover las orejas y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—¿Por qué fingiste? —contuvo la respiración, había sido tan directo con la pregunta que no le dio tiempo de formular una respuesta coherente. Desvió la mirada, esperando que él se conformara con su silencio—. Preocupaste demasiado a tu madre, no debes hacer eso nuevamente —y ahí iba de nuevo. Todo era por su madre, ni siquiera por ella. Se sintió tan diminuta, tan excluida, como si el cariño de él estuviera limitado sólo para una persona. Frunció el ceño, molesta. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo aún no se convertía en su "padre", incluso, nunca lo sería, no mientras sintiera algo que difería totalmente de un amor filial.

—Yo también me asusté, demasiado —confesó, apretando los puños tal fiel religioso que estuviera diciéndole un pecado de asesinato a un sacerdote. A ella se le aceleró el pulso, un rubor inocente apareció en sus mejillas y jugó un rato con su cabello para disimular el nerviosismo—. Así que… —se le encogió el pecho al verlo levantarse—, espero que no vuelvas a cometer tal engaño. Especialmente ahora, mira que mañana es la boda, espero no tener inconvenientes—dicho aquello, se retiró de la cabaña.

Se secó una lágrima mientras las palabras de advertencia que Inuyasha le había dirigido el día anterior se abrían como una viva herida de carne por su alma, traspasando toda barrera que impedía al dolor apoderarse de ésta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No lograba comprenderlo. Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello.

Quieta, así se mantuvo durante un lapso de varios segundos, minutos, nunca supo el tiempo exacto, pero lo estimó cuando se dio cuenta de que el atardecer ya había cedido. Se hallaba arrodillada, observándose en el pequeño espejo, admirando lo bien camuflado que estaba el aspecto demacrado de su rostro. Se vio más morena que costumbre, deslizó su índice por su mejilla, sintiendo la arenosa textura juntarse como suciedad en la yema de sus dedos; sus párpados se alzaban y le concedían una mirada más vivaz por los simples matices oscuros que se mezclaban, estaba segura de que si se limpiara… se vería decaída, sin ánimo. Su cabello caía suavemente por sus hombros, ondulándose en las puntas hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos, unas mechas rebeldes se colaban por su rostro, pero todo sin ningún orden en particular, odiaba amarrarse el cabello, esos peinados tan perfectos que parecían arrancarían la piel de las personas por lo tirante de ellos. Se levantó, y sus piernas fueron acariciadas por la tela suave del kimono que llevaba puesto. Era de un color negro, con una cinta roja demarcando en donde estaba la cintura, las mangas eran largas, extendidas hacia el suelo, con decoraciones bordadas de flores, enredaderas, blanquecinas; se fijó en el vuelo que terminaba antes de tocar sus pies, atrás era largo, casi transformándose en la cola de un vestido de novia, en cambio, la parte frontal se alzaba, se recogía de una forma triangular, dejando entrever sus piernas hasta la rodilla. Debajo de la tela negra del kimono, se escondía otra morada que sobresalía a ella en el sector del pecho, de los hombros, de la parte inferior del traje. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando se colocó unas sandalias que parecían llevarse su cuerpo cuando levantaba los pies. Odiaba los tacos tan altos que debía ponerse. Caminó un poco por la habitación, acostumbrándose a la extraña sensación. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido hacer esto? Frunció el ceño, reprochando internamente al fundador de tal objeto, aunque de seguro la tradición de la época le había obligado.

Le hubiera gustado tener uno de esos 'relojes', un objeto, que por lo que tenía entendido, servía para ver la hora en la que transcurría el día, un invento del cual los occidentales se jactaban de haber puesto en marcha. Pero a Japón no llegaban tales descubrimientos, definitivamente la cultura oriental era algo totalmente distinta a la de los demás sitios, esas tierras tan lejanas que dudaba el hombre podría cruzar alguna vez. Estaba impaciente. Deseaba que esto terminara lo más pronto para poder irse, aunque sea caminar en el bosque, pero la soledad era su mejor compañero en estos momentos, la única que podría entenderla, que lloraría sin decir nada, que la escucharía sin interrumpirla, que no asentiría, no opinaría, no le diría que estaba mal en sus pensamientos como lo había su consciencia, simplemente, se sentaría como un alma invisible, la abrazaría y le dejaría desahogarse sin barreras. Era lo que menos podía hacer ahora, aunque supiera que eso no cambiaría nada, ni aunque se arrodillara frente a Inuyasha y le rogara que no se casara, que no cediera, esperara un poco más, simplemente eso, sin embargo, sería demasiado egoísta arrebatarle la felicidad a su madre a costa de la suya.

Eso era lo único que le impedía lanzarse a los brazos del hanyô. Tantas veces había soñado con sus labios, con rozarlos de una forma delicada, era lo único que le bastaba para perder la cabeza.

Miró por la ventana. El Sol hacía acto de presencia a través de sus últimos rayos que le quedaban, permitiendo la iluminación unos instantes más, haciendo más fluido el insistente trabajo de los aldeanos. Vio que unos llevaban maderas al hombro, algunas mujeres traían flores entre sus manos, de seguro para adornar el ambiente del lugar en donde se realizaría la celebración por la boda. Faltaban escasos minutos, y ella se encontraba tan nerviosa como el resto de los invitados, incluso, aún más que los dos protagonistas. Le preocupaba si podría soportarlo, si su alma aguantaría otro golpe de esa magnitud, si sus ojos no botarían lágrimas al momento que sus pies se posaran en el frío y rústico piso del templo. ¿Perdería la fuerza como las otras veces? Se preguntó, temblando por imaginarse la idea de Inuyasha regañándola por haber llamado la atención en medio de la ceremonia. Torció los labios y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera concentrándose para entrenar las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero eran actos naturales que de los cuales uno no siempre tiene control total. Era casi igual que intentar vivir sin aire, evitar el no sentirse ahogada por no respirar, también pensar que no se sudará por correr grandes distancias. Estiró un poco los brazos, reprimió un bostezo y salió de su habitación, tomando, antes de llegar a la puerta, un pequeño papel que le sirvió para sacar el residuo de aquel líquido salino en su rostro.

Sonrió, ensayando esa mueca que tenía cierta parte de verdad y otra que era completamente falsa. No podía evitar sentirse bien por saber que finalmente su madre cumpliría con su sueño de casarse, luego del devastador abandono de su padre. Recordaba que ella tenía cinco años cuando todo sucedió. Fue algo tan rápido, una ruptura tan repentina del círculo familiar, que se convirtió en una viva herida en el alma de todos quienes conocían la relación.

_Escuchó sollozos. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando algo pareció estallar en el suelo, como si un explosivo se hubiera apoderado de sus oídos, ensordeciéndolos. Seguido a ello, gritos, mezclándose una voz aguda con otra aún más grave, varonil e, incluso, tenebrosa. Apretó entre sus manos aquella manta que siempre llevaba, su fiel compañera que le ayudaba a calmar los nervios, a cobijarse para alejar todos los males, los miedos, aún así, ni siquiera ello sirvió para detener sus lágrimas. Se formó un silencio tortuoso, demasiado callado para que fuera bueno, como esas veces en donde se caminaba por el bosque y uno presentía el peligro al no escuchar sonido alguno. Tembló, tal cual estuviera en medio de un terremoto, sin embargo, sabía que eso era el simple remezón que hacían sus extremidades al momento en que otro sonido, más duro que el anterior, le lastimaba la cabeza, hacía que le doliera y que deseara morir antes de presenciar o saber de lo próximo que vendría. Aunque tuviera la inocente edad de cinco años, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_Lo había visto venir, y, lastimeramente, se estaba haciendo realidad. _

_Se acurrucó en una esquina, escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, apretando los párpados, cubriéndose las orejas, queriendo alejar todo pensamiento, sonido, griterío y, más que nada, el sonido hueco que se producía por el choque seco de la mano de su padre en la mejilla de su madre. Lloró en silencio, sin querer alarmarlos, pero sintiéndose miserable por no tener el valor de ir a defender a la mujer que más amaba en la vida, no obstante, las pocas veces que lo había intentado, él terminaba enfurecido, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia, y ella, con su cuerpo diminuto, frágil, en el suelo y con un hematoma tan morado como las ojeras que se formaban debajo de sus ojos, aunque no podía escuchar a su madre llorar. Le partía el alma saber del peligro, del sufrimiento, de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación que aparentaba albergar a una pareja feliz, como todo el mundo pensaba que eran. ¡Encontraba tan estúpido que ellos no se dieran cuenta! ¿Cómo podían obviar las llagas que se marcaban en la viva carne? Sin embargo, encontraba aún más idiota el insistente sentimiento de su madre de querer ocultarlo, de guardar las apariencias, alegando que era cicatrices por las constantes batallas con demonios, sólo eso, nada más. _

_Pero ahí estaban, encerrados, discutiendo, él golpeándola, ella quieta, entendiendo que alarmar a los vecinos empeoraría la situación. Siempre tan solitaria, creyendo que todo lo podía resolver por sí misma, nunca pedía ayuda, ni siquiera en este tipo de situaciones. Kagome apretó sus puños, mordió reiteradas veces su labios inferior, no sabiendo qué hacer. Sus piernas se movieron frenéticamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar fríamente, como si las gotas que se resbalaban por sus dedos fueran producto de un hielo que se derretía, y lo congelado de ellas por la misma causa. Las pasó insistentemente por la fina tela de algodón que cubría su cuerpo, por esa yukata blanca que siempre ocupaba para dormir. Su corazón se apretó, casi dejó de latir cuando ese silencio tan peligroso acaparó el lugar. El sonido de una ventisca atravesó las ventanas, sus oídos, y rompió el callado ambiente, incluso reprimiendo los sollozos de la niña por el simple susto. Sintió su pecho ser golpeado por los desbocados bombeos que transportaban la sangre, cada vez más rápido el movimiento, como si su organismo intuyera que su rostro estaba pálido, que su cuerpo estaba débil y juraba caería en ese mismo instante. La consciencia parecía querer jugarle una mala pasada, y lo estaba logrando. _

_La puerta se entreabrió un poco. El sonido fue tan tentador para la pequeña, que no dudó en asomarse._

—_¡No vuelvas a pisar esta casa! —escuchó un grito femenino, su madre comenzaba a perder la paciencia y a defenderse. _

—_¿Qué? ¡¿Tú crees que me vas a echar? —exaltado, su padre golpeó la pared con el puño. Aún apoyada, su espalda se movió al mismo tiempo que la madera retumbaba por el impacto._

—_¡Sí! Ahora, ¡vete! —un gemido salió de su boca cuando su madre calló—. No tientes a la suerte; hace bastante que dejé de amarte. Y te juro… que por todo lo que me has hecho a mí y a Kagome, soy capaz de matarte aquí mismo. ¡Y me importa una mierda mi condición de sacerdotisa! —tragó saliva al ver como la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de su padre se desvanecía lentamente. Era como si las palabras de Kikyô lo hubieran hecho volver a la realidad. Sin embargo, Kagome se arrepintió de haber visto, porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando observó los primeros hematomas que comenzaban a notarse en sus brazos y, también, ese leve hilillo de sangre que salía por su comisura, de seguro hecho hace unos minutos atrás, lo podía notar por lo seco del líquido. Sintió un calor recorrerla, llenarla de un ira hirviente que nunca había experimentado antes, incluso ella tenía deseos de asesinar y hacer sufrir a ese hombre que se atrevió a dañar de tal manera a su madre. ¡Merecía pudrirse en el infierno! Juraba que si volvía a tocarla, si tan sólo colocaba un dedo sobre ella, le haría tragar tierra y pondría en acción todo el tiempo que había gastado practicando con el arco y las flechas. _

_Un sentimiento de angustia se juntó en su pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así? ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta desgracia? _

—_¡Maldita mujer! ¡Vas a…! _

Y ahí era cuando terminaba el recuerdo de Kagome. Nunca supo qué sucedió después de aquello, no más que saber el que su padre las abandonó, y desde ese momento que no lo han vuelto a ver. Su madre nunca quiso contarle lo siguiente, ella tampoco siguió insistiendo en el tema, sabiendo que le lastimaba. Después de todo, debió ser horrible sentir tan traicionada, tan demacrada y miserable cuando se trataba de tu primer amor, del hombre al que te entregaste, con quien decidiste compartir una vida y tener una hija. Pero ahora ella estaba feliz junto a otra persona, con su futuro marido con todas las de la ley. ¿Por qué podía casarse nuevamente? Simplemente porque las causas de su separación eran aceptadas en aquellos tiempos, consideradas como una forma de anulación natural del matrimonio, casi inmediatas y como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Sonrió, sabiendo que la vida de Kikyô mejoraría con todo esto. Se le veía mucho más feliz desde que había entrado Inuyasha en su vida, desde que aquel ángel salvador se había colado en su mente. ¿Acaso eran tan parecidas que podían enamorarse del mismo hombre? No, era imposible. Ella no podía amarlo, iba en contra de todas las tradiciones, no podría ser capaz de traicionar de esa manera a la mujer que le dio la vida, menos con lo que, sabía, más le podría doler. ¡Eran tan despreciable este sentir! Se odiaba a sí misma por desear tanto la dicha como la miseria en su matrimonio, simplemente porque una de ellas conducía a la única manera de que le hanyô fuese soltera nuevamente, y ella tuviera la oportunidad de intentar conquistarlo. ¡Si no lo hubiese conocido tan pequeña! Quizás, todo, sería demasiado diferente al presente. A lo mejor sería ella quien se estuviera paseando en el primer piso con un traje hermoso, blanco, preparado especialmente para que fuera la más despampanante del lugar; de seguro sería ella quien al final de la ceremonia le diera el beso más exquisito que hubieran probado, para luego descargar esa lujuria guardada en lo profundo de sus cuerpos; probablemente, sería ella quien estaría sonriendo… y su madre la mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

Tomó un pequeño pañuelo, secó las gotas salinas que aguardaban impacientes en la cornisa de sus ojos para caer. Aún así, esa sonrisa que había ensayado por semanas se dignó a aparecer en su rostro. Respiró profundamente, alzó el mentón, y tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir al exterior, y enfrentarse a su destino fatídico.

—Si hay algún presente que tenga una razón para que este matrimonio no se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Titubeó. Debía reconocer que sus labios temblaron, que un sonido agudo salió de ellos como una forma de detener lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontró con los ojos de Inuyasha, algo tan fugaz debido a que él observaba desafiante a los presentes, incitándolos a que dijeran algo, y así tener todo derecho de destrozarlos. Claramente, aunque ni siquiera había alguien que se opusiera, ninguno se atrevería a interrumpirlos, menos sabiendo que ella era la sacerdotisa más prestigiada de Japón y él un hanyô que no dudaría en matar a quien se interpusiera en sus planes. Ni ella tuvo el valor de parar todo esto, incluso cuando sabía que Kikyô no permitiría que Inuyasha le hiciera daño. Todo el salón estaba en silencio, el monje repasó varias veces en las personas, como si aún tuviera esperanzas de que alguien se opusiera a la unión, sin embargo, era estúpido seguir esperando a que ello sucediera. La única que podía hacerlo se mantenía sumisa, callada, ahogada en su pena, fundida en sus pensamientos, y apretando el puño que tenía libre, debido a que el otro sujetaba el ramillete de flores, tal como debía hacerlo la dama de honor.

—Higurashi Kikyô, ¿aceptas a Taishô Inuyasha como tu esposo? —se sintió desfallecer. Los labios de aquel monje se movían tan lento frente a sus ojos.

—Sí, acepto —musitó ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro y observando a quien pronto se convertiría en su marido. Sin embargo, unos ojos castaños miraban la escena sin demostrar la misma dicha, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de su propia madre.

—Taishô Inuyasha… —el religioso hizo una pausa antes de continuar, tragando saliva para mojar su garganta seca. Kagome gimió por la tortura—, ¿aceptas a Higurashi Kikyô como tu esposa?

Se produjo un silencio, no porque él pareciera dudar de sus palabras, sino que por mirar fijamente a los ojos de la mujer que amaba. Se perdió en ellos por unos segundos, asintiendo tan sólo con la cabeza, sin querer pronunciar las palabras que darían una respuesta que todos los presentes ya conocían. Aún así, carraspeó para aclarar su voz, se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a quien concedía el poder de Buda para unirlos en santo matrimonio.

—Sí, acepto… —un eco se formó en los oídos de Kagome, algo tan hueco como los sonoros aplausos de la gente al darse por finalizado el compromiso.

Sus manos temblaron cuando aquel par de labios se tocaron fogosamente, con tanta pasión que incluso incomodó a algunos presentes. Parecía que estuvieran aguardando este momento por años, siglos, como si se hubieran impuesto una barrera para no tocarse, para no sentirse. Fue tan intenso. Sintió las piernas ceder, sus rodillas doblarse, y se sujetó discretamente de la pared, escondiendo la tristeza que se demarcaba en su rostro. Se abanicó con la mano la cara, respirando calmadamente, queriendo alejar el nuevo río de líquido salino que aprisionaba sus ojos. Aparentó una sonrisa, haciéndole creer a todos que se encontraba emocionada por el recién acontecimiento. Muchos le palparon la espada, pero no tenía idea de si lo sentía como una felicitación por la nueva unión o una forma de consuelo por los pedazos de su corazón que caían al suelo tal cristal fino al chocar contra el suelo. Se negó a sí misma la posibilidad de sentirse mal, ni el peor dolor del mundo debía arruinar el día más feliz de su madre, menos cuando la advertencia de Inuyasha permanecía como quemadura viva en su corazón, y dolía demasiado. Se mantuvo en pie con gran esfuerzo, quería morirse ahí mismo, sacarse el alma y desconectarlo totalmente de su cuerpo, quizás eso podría alejar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que era imposible, que por mucho que lo intentara esa ola fría y escalofriante no dejaría de recorrer su espalda ni hasta el último rincón de ella. ¿Cuándo se le había ocurrido enamorarse? Su madre siempre le había comentado que el amor era peligroso, un arma de doble filo, y ella nunca quiso creerlo. Ahora comprendía que le dijeran que cuando lo experimentara sabría de lo que hablaban. Las pocas chicas con las que había conversado le mencionaban que su primer amor nunca les correspondió, ¿por qué ella habría de ser la diferencia? Escuchó los suspiro de algunas mujeres, quizás deseaban tener a un hombre como él a su lado, tomándolas de esa forma tan masculina por la cintura, que su pecho fornido se ciñera a los suyos como por arte de magia, tal rompecabezas hecho a la perfección por las curvas naturales de sus siluetas. Pero ninguna chica lo deseaba tanto como ella, de eso estaba segura.

Desvió la mirada, disimuladamente, sin querer llamar la atención, incluso cuando sabía que aunque la atacara un demonio, nadie se fijaría en ella. Todos los ojos estaban pegados en la pareja que formalizaba su matrimonio, que por fin podría disfrutar el uno del otro, sabiendo lo que habían esperado para este momento. Los aplausos seguían retumbando en sus oídos, le hacían doler la cabeza, si no fuera porque aún tenía la noción de que se encontraba en el templo, les hubiera gritado que se callasen, que no era necesaria tanta ovación. Aún así, con esos pensamientos, ni ella pudo evitar juntar sus manos para felicitar a la pareja. Después de todo, era su madre, y no podía serle indiferente, menos al hecho de que quien ahora se paraba frente a ella, era su nuevo padre. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus espalda al recordar la experiencia tan fatídica del primer matrimonio de su madre. Juraba que si él llegaba a hacer lo mismo, dejaría de lado todos sus sentimientos y sería capaz de matarlo, de hacerle pagar por el daño causado.

La pareja salió tomada del brazo, mirándose mutuamente mientras que los presentes iban detrás de ellos. Kagome salió enseguida, ya que por ser la dama de honor debía abandonar el lugar en conjunto. Sintió el olor de las rosas que lanzaban la gente a los recién casados. La suavidad de los pétalos rozó su rostro, se tranquilizó por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos y alejando los malos pensamientos, necesitando ser fuerte, mantenerse firme por Kikyô, por ella misma.

—¿No me vas a felicitar? —se asustó al escuchar su voz tan demandante.

—Felicidades —musitó con la voz acongojada, pero mostrando una de las mejores sonrisas que hasta el momento había disimulado.

—¿Ni siquiera un abrazo? —frunció el ceño ante la petición, pero lo hizo, incluso con el miedo latente de desfallecer en sus brazos. Fue algo corto, un simple roce que ni alcanzó a completarse, porque ella se separó con rapidez. Le vio chasquear la lengua, ella apretó los puños, sin embargo, se relajó al ver que su madre se acercaba con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

—Madre —ambas se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo—, felicidades por tu matrimonio, les deseo la mejor de las vidas —dijo, su voz mezclaba la sinceridad con la mentira. Se sintió una de las personas más cínicas del mundo. En cada situación siempre existía alguien que no hablaba verdaderamente, y se sorprendió al saber que ella ocupaba aquella función ahora.

—Gracias, Kagome. Espero que nuestra vida sea mejor de ahora en adelante, especialmente con Inuyasha dentro de ella —su corazón golpeó contra su pecho cuando su madre le recordó que no sólo serían ellas dos ahora, sino que se uniría una tercera persona...

_Aquel ángel que ahora se había vuelto en su demonio._

_

* * *

_

Fin del primer capítulo :)

Espero no les haya aburrido tanto relato, estoy mejorando en ello para poner un poco más de diálogos.

Bueno, ahora ya saben el principio de todo, cómo se conocieron, por qué terminó de esta manera, la relación entre los personajes (aunque aún falta que aparezcan otros). ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! :)

Comenten para saber qué les parece ;D

¡Os quiero! Y gracias de antemano por leer :D

**Franessa Black**


	2. Debilidad

¡Hola! :)

Aquí la continuación de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por los review! De verdad no esperaba que tuviese tanto arrastre :D Pero todo lo escrito para ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Uy, me di cuenta que la maldita página ya no poner los separadores entre escena, así que debo hacerlo nuevamente aquí -.- Lamento si hubo alguna confusión en el capítulo anterior, pero ya aquí lo arreglé, tan sólo esperemos que se queden grabados (uno nunca sabe con esta web)

Ah sí, ahora agradezco personalmente contestando el review, no cuando publico un nuevo capítulo, es demasiado complicado (algunas se me borraban y era como: ¡NO!)

Sin más, ¡les dejo el capítulo! :)

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko. **

**2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo II: "Debilidad" 

Los rayos de sol pegaron fuerte en su rostro, se movió inquieta entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos, unas orbes castañas rodeadas de un rojo puro como la sangre se revelaron ante la dicha de la mañana, remarcando el hecho del llanto eterno del cual había sido testigo su contrapuesto, la noche. Observó el techo, las paredes, los objetos que yacían en el suelo víctimas de la rabia que invadió su cuerpo la madrugada de aquel día, minutos después que había llegado a su casa después de finalizada la celebración del nuevo compromiso. Recordó con pesar las palabras que dieron el inicio a la nueva vida de cónyuges que ahora le otorgaba un padre, que dejaba entrar sin prohibiciones a un hombre a su hogar, y que le obligaban a tratarlo de una forma que le parecía falsedad completa. No obstante, no podía hacer nada. Su madre era feliz, esa era una razón suficiente para poder aguantar al nuevo intruso. No podía ser tan egoísta, simplemente era algo que no le nacía desde el alma, sabía por lo que había pasado Kikyô, se merecía una persona que la acompañara hasta la muerte, y ella no podía ser quien le arrebatara esa dicha.

Se giró, observando ese traje que había llevado la noche anterior, estaba en el suelo, arrugado, por la fuerza con la que se lo había sacado, por la rabia que tenía, la tristeza, una mezcla de sentimientos que le hacían sentir repugnancia de sí misma. Recordó la fiesta. Había estado entretenida, no podía negarlo, miles de conocidos se habían presentado, más que nada gente de la aldea o de los alrededores, por lo menos personas que ella ubicaba o había tratado alguna vez. La comida había sido exquisita, preparada tanto por mujeres del lugar y con la ayuda de Kaede, quien se había mostrado entusiasmada con el acontecimiento. Sin embargo, ella no había bailado, no probó casi ningún bocado, debido a que su estómago se encontraba apretado, como si la presión en su pecho se hubiera trasladado hacia ese sitio de su cuerpo, luego, embargando su ser entero. Kikyô e Inuyasha habían bailado unos momentos, después se unieron el resto de las parejas, todos disfrutando de la danza, con una música tocada por un grupo que se había formado en la aldea. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que la pareja principal se retirara del evento, y Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al saber el por qué lo hacían, hacia dónde iban y qué irían a realizar aquella noche. Hubiera deseado irse a su casa en ese instante, no podría aguantar el que su cabeza reprodujera unas imágenes tan tortuosas, pero decidió esperar, teniendo pleno conocimiento de que se dirigirían a la casa que pasaría a ser de los tres. Se quedó sentada un largo tiempo, observando con pesar las sonrisas en las personas, ¿por qué ella siendo la hija de Kikyô no podía demostrar tal felicidad? Se maldijo a sí misma, tal como lo hicieron sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de la envidia que comenzaba a surgir en ella. Se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada por su sentir, por emanar ese tipo de sensaciones negativas hacia quien le había otorgado la vida.

Se mordió el labio inferior, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y buscó el calor de las frazadas. Sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando ese último recuerdo afloró de golpe en su cabeza. Reprimió unos sollozos, apretó los puños, arrugando lo delicado de la colcha que la sostenía, sintiéndose miserable, despreciada, envidiosa, capaz de cometer los siete pecados capitales de una sola vez y entregarse como la culpable, ni siquiera le importaría el pudrirse en el infierno. Había aguantado toda la maldita noche sonriendo, intentando no llorar más de lo necesario, pero sus defensas se habían ido prácticamente a la mierda en el instante en que entró a su casa al amanecer. Cuando esos sonidos alcanzaron sus oídos…

—_Kikyô… __—escuchó la voz de Inuyasha suspirar, luego un gemido ronco que salía de lo más profundo de su garganta. Después, la respuesta de su madre le hizo desfallecer._

—_¡Oh, Inuya…! —Kagome se dejó caer en la entrada, sentada en el suelo y con las rodillas apretadas hacia su pecho. El golpeteo de la cama contra la pared retumbaba en la habitación, como si el eco estuviera hecho de forma perfecta para que ella pudiese vivirlo casi estando observando la escena en directo. _

Reprimió un sollozo, cubriéndose la boca cuando ya no pudo contener más el llanto, esperando no alarmar a su madre ni a Inuyasha. Su pecho saltaba con cada gemido, quería gritar, desahogarse como nunca, pero debía acallar sus súplicas, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer se enamorara del marido de su madre? ¡No podía serlo, simplemente no! Era tanto el ardor en su alma, le quemaba como si fuera su propia piel, marcando al rojo vivo ese prohibido sentimiento que se albergaba en su corazón, ¡cómo necesitaba arrancárselo! Ilusamente se llevó una mano al sector izquierdo de su pecho, presionó, lo aruñó, un intento que sabía en vano de hurgar en su interior y detener aquel órgano que le causaba tanto daño. ¿Cómo algo que te mantenía vivo podía ser tan peligroso? Con toda la furia acumulada, tomó un pequeño relicario que tenía y lo lanzó hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en que ésta se abrió para dejar ver a la silueta de todos sus males. Tragó con dureza, sintiendo la saliva espesa pasar por su garganta, tosió un poco al sentir la falta de aire.

—¡Cuidado! —él se echó hacia atrás, esquivando con agilidad el objeto. Frunció el ceño antes de mirar a la chica—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Na… nada —intentó amoldar su respiración a la frecuencia normal, tranquilizándose para que no notara su exaltación.

—Kagome… —le observó levantar la nariz y olfatear un poco, luego alzó una ceja en dirección a ella, acercándose a paso lento. La pelinegra apretó los ojos, esperando que él no se diera cuenta de su llanto—, ¿por qué estabas llorando?

Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener aquellos orbes dorados. Cuando, finalmente, decidió abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta del cómo se hallaba vestido. Tuvo que reprimir los deseos de recorrer con sus manos el fornido pecho descubierto, e intentó centrarse en la rojiza prenda que cubría la parte inferior de él. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas, se tapó el rostro para evitar mostrar su sonrojo. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en torturarla? Mostrándole la carne, esa obra maestra del más grande y único de los dioses, poder mirar, pero no tocar, tenerlo tan cerca, pero, a la vez, tan lejos. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría el tocarlo, el pasar sus dedos por la tez morena y sacarle un suspiro; poder saber que también le causaba esas mismas sensaciones que su madre, rozar con sus uñas su pecho, detenerse para jugar con los revoltosos y escasos vellos, sus ojos se perdieron en ese camino que llegaba hasta, lo que ella creía, el paraíso. Sin embargo, una súbita realidad le golpeó, ¿acaso así había quedado después de hacer el amor con su madre? Y le dolió, demasiado. Se dio cuenta del silencio que se había provocado, interrumpido a intervalos por las respiraciones de ambos, por el sonido que hacía la saliva al tragar, por los suspiros de deseo que salían de la boca de ella.

—Oye… —se paralizó al saber que se encontraba demasiado cerca, y su aliento se paseó por sus labios, provocando que se entreabrieran—, ¿te sientes bien?

Hablaba pausadamente, cauteloso de no asustarla. Se molestó cuando a su nariz llegó un olor salino, advirtiéndole del ambiente del cual había sido presa la chica, la curiosidad le entró de lleno en la cabeza y se preguntó las razones de su tristeza. Desde hace tiempo que la notaba cabizbaja, desanimada, algo totalmente distinto a la Kagome que él había conocido hace cinco años. De los trece a los quince se había mostrado alegre, saltando de un lado a otro mientras hacía tiempo para que su madre regresara de las aldeas que debía visitar, acompañándolo a él cuando se encontraba solitario, molestándolo con cualquier duda que le viniera en mente; unas charlas interminables en donde siempre acaban observando las nubes y sus formas. A los dieciséis, todo cambió y ya no se comunicaban tanto como antes, tampoco pasaban tiempo juntos, se podría decir que él siempre debía empezar algo para captar su atención. Parecía tan distraída. Lo había notado, especialmente, después de que él se comprometió con Kikyô. ¿Acaso no le gustaba que se convirtiera en su padre? Nunca podría entender las razones si aquello fuera así, esa niña siempre resultaba ser un libro cerrado al cual no podía echar ni una ojeada.

Le vio echarse hacia atrás por la cercanía de su rostro con el de ella, se detuvo en sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y aquel brillo que poseían por el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas secas al pasar por ahí. Sintió deseos de lamerlas y quitarlas, pero simplemente no se podía permitir tal acción. Sonrió, intentando entregarle seguridad, que podía contarle, tal como lo hizo esa vez que la encontró desorientada por el súbito ataque de un yôkai, cuando se cautivó por esos enormes ojos castaños que lo desnudaban. Fue la primera vez que se sintió vulnerable frente a una mujer, aparte de su madre. Siguió recorriendo sus brazos, cubiertos hasta el codo por la frazada que se pegaba de una forma tan vulgar sobre su piel, atrapándolo en un capricho que le hacía desear ver un poco más que ello, sintiendo un repentino impulso de destaparla y admirar en su totalidad. Bufó molesto consigo mismo. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Ella era la hija de su esposa, de la mujer que él amaba; una simple niñita que no sabía nada de la vida, que había vivido tan poco, pero parecía ser, incluso, más madura que las mujeres de edad.

Un sollozo se coló por su oído y el corazón se volcó en su pecho, acongojado por el repentino sonido que despedía su garganta, tan lastimero como si la estuvieran despedazando en aquel instante. Sus ojos le obligaron a mirarla, a calarse por esos orbes cafés que incitaban a perderse en un océano tan cálido y sabroso como el chocolate.

—Váyase… por favor —rogó ella, escondiéndose en su cama.

—¡Me dirás qué mierda te sucede! —se exaltó, sintiendo la ira apoderarse de cada sentido que intentaba mantener la cordura, sin embargo, le desesperaba que ella hubiese cambiado de un día a otro—. Si no te gusta la idea de que me haya casado con tu madre, ¡mala suerte! Soy su esposo, soy tu padre, así que me debes respeto.

—Usted… _nunca_ será mi padre. Yo no tengo uno, ni nunca lo tendré. Así que se lo pido… o se va por las buenas o sino…

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —inconscientemente, la tomó por las muñecas. Ella ahogó un grito, y sus latidos se aceleraron, podría haberlos oído desde la distancia—. Sabes que conmigo no puedes, Kagome.

—Suélteme… —suplicó, y a él le pareció demasiado sexy la manera en que ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

Ofuscado por sus pensamientos, por sus fantasías, la soltó bruscamente, pero cuidando que ella no se golpeara. Salió de la habitación, escuchando el eco de los llantos de la chica. Y se sintió despreciable por haberle provocado aquello. Sin embargo, era lo mejor, alejarse, eso debía hacer.

* * *

Su día no era más alegre que en la mañana, definitivamente. Maldijo a Inuyasha por ser el causante de su desdicha, y se tomó las muñecas, aún recordando la sensación del agarre tan desafiante del hanyô. Debía admitir que le pidió que se fuera antes de desmayarse por su cercanía. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre le hiciera sentir así? Después de lo de su padre, había jurado no enamorarse nunca, creyendo que todos eran iguales, en algún momento u otro te abandonarían por otra mujer, más hermosa, más joven, y siempre pensarían que aquel hijo fruto de su amor no era suyo. Chasqueó la lengua sintiendo un sabor amargo al recordar nuevamente esa escena de su infancia. Era tan abrumador sentirse así, con el pecho apretado y no poder hacer nada para acabar con ello, la respuesta, obviamente, resultaba ser una estupidez de las más grandes. ¿Hacer que su propio 'padrastro' engañe a su madre con ella? Claro, como si aquello fuese posible.

Movió sus dedos nerviosa. Tenía un gran dilema, pedirle aquello o no hacerlo. ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Qué podría pasar? La opción de besarlo sin que él pudiese protestar había sido una idea descabellada que se había cruzado un sinfín de veces por su mente, dejándola en blanco y con un calor palpitante que atravesaba su cuerpo, provocándoles escalofríos y una sensación de ahogo imposible de alejar. Maldecía su mala suerte, aquella estúpida flecha torcida de Cupido que se empeñaba en unir a las parejas equivocadas, a apuntar a quienes no recibirían un amor recíproco. ¿Por qué mierda lo denominaban el ángel del amor? Apostaba que él nunca había experimentado aquello, o si no, no sería tan estúpido como para enamorar a una persona de otra que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Por un lado estaba su inexperiencia, por el otro el hecho de que él fuese el esposo de su madre. Una balanza se producía en sus manos y todo parecía indicar que ningún lado daba a ceder. Se mantenía estable aunque por un tiempo hubo leves inclinaciones por la primera opción, ir hacia donde estaba él y hacerle aquella pregunta que tanto deseaba, mas no se atrevía. ¿Qué la besara? ¡Kami-sama! Termina con esta tortura. Por qué justo ella. ¿Qué tenían los demás que no podía enamorarse de uno de ellos? Podría haber sido cualquiera, pero no… debía ser él justamente. Cerró los ojos con desesperación. Se cuestionaba a sí misma todo el tiempo. Cualquiera que escuchase lo que tanto su mente debatía, pensaría que estaba loca, totalmente una idea descabellada, pero es que no podía decirle a las personas que no tenían razón, era una persona inalcanzable, Taisho Inuyasha, de una alta edad y con una apariencia que no denotaba más de 35 años y ella, 18 años, bastante la diferencia. Su mano titubeó cuando estuvo por girar la perilla de su habitación para salir de ella, pero luego se decidió por hacerlo y al momento en que abrió un suspiro salió de forma inconsciente de su boca. Tragó entre nerviosa y ansiosa, mas no sabía por cual emoción decidirse.

Caminó a paso lento y casi torpe. Finalmente, abandonando su hogar. Agradecía que Inuyasha y Kikyô no estuvieran, no tenía ganas de enfrentarlos, ni mencionarles a donde podría ir, aunque ni siquiera ella sabía hacia qué lugar sus pies la dirigían. Aún así, decidió dejarlos moverse por voluntad propia, sentía el cuerpo tan débil que ni las ganas de manejarlo eran predominantes. Paseó por la aldea, observando a la gente trabajar arduamente en sus cosechas, algunos niños revoloteando por las calles, siendo cuidados por la presencia de sus madres. Mientras pasaba, algunos le saludaban, ella respondía con una sonrisa decaída, casi una mueca de disgusto; pero los aldeanos no tenían culpa alguna de sus males, tampoco podía ir descargando su furia en la primera persona que le cruzara. Suspiró con pesar. Se reprochó mentalmente, maldiciendo por lo que le sucedía. Intentó relajarse, esperando llegar a un lugar tranquilo para poder descansar de todo. No obstante, el destino le jugaba malas pasadas… y se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio la silueta vestida de rojo que se deslizaba entre la multitud junto a otro hombre, de cabellos totalmente negros y una sonrisa encantadora que parecía deslumbrar a las mujeres que pasaban a su lado, lo podía notar por la vuelta que daban ellas para quedar mirándolo atontadas. Obvió aquello, siguiendo de largo en su camino, pero fue interceptada por una barrera dura y plana que le empujó hacia atrás, ¿qué mierda? Frunció el ceño, molesta, alzando su cabeza para ver quien había sido el culpable de tal accidente, pero se quedó completamente muda, sin respirar e hipnotizada por aquellos mares salinos que se presentaban frente a ella.

Unos ojos tan azulinos como el océano la consumían por dentro, quitándole el aliento. Se asustó por el trance, interrumpido violentamente por un carraspeo tan ronco como el sonido que emitía su pecho al intentar abarcar aire.

—Señorita, disculpe mi torpeza —musitó él, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, gracias —le miró con desconfianza, pero admirando el brillo de su tentadora mirada. Apretó los labios, haciéndosele conocido el rostro de aquel hombre. ¿Dónde lo había visto?; él le sonrió, mostrando unos relucientes dientes blancos que eran capaces de opacar cualquier rayo de Sol.

—Mi nombre es Miroku, señorita… —dejó la frase sin terminar simplemente para poder saber cómo se llamaba, era algo tan típico.

—Un gusto —le extendió la mano, sin querer contestarle, queriendo terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible; y mantuvo su brazo estirado, esperando recibir un gesto recíproco, sin embargo, no finalizaron el saludo, sino que la extremidad de él bajó peligrosamente por su espalda hasta situarse en su trasero. La chica tembló por el súbito contacto, su cuerpo se tensó al igual que sus músculos.

—¿Le gustaría engendrar a mi hijo en su vientre? —y aquello había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Kagome, furiosa, le golpeó en la mejilla, provocando que la cabeza de él se fuera hacia un lado, a los pocos segundos se vio como una marca rojiza se implantaba en el rostro del hombre.

—¡Cómo se le ocurre! —gritó, ofendida por la osadía de aquel sujeto. Recién la conocía hace minutos y se atrevía a preguntarle una cosa como esa. Se alejó rápidamente, sin ganas de aguantar a tal persona. Bufó molesta, avanzando con los pies pesados, casi plantando su pie en la tierra.

Arrugó la nariz. Últimamente la suerte no le acompañaba. Primero su madre se casaba con Inuyasha, se sentía horrible, lo suficientemente demacrada como para soportar que un hombre cualquiera se le acercara para hacerle proposiciones indecorosas. Era una joven de dieciocho años, ni siquiera pensaba en tener hijos a esta edad. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Simplemente un imbécil que deseaba acostarse con cualquier mujer, engatusándola con la mentira de que sería para criar una familia. Ella no era tan estúpida como para caer en su juego. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por pensar que alguien la encontraba tan atractiva como para desear su cuerpo. Quizás… ¡no, definitivamente no! Odiaba cuando su mente le quería jugar una mala pasada, confundiéndola, contradiciéndola. Ella que tenía convicciones tan claras, que le habían enseñado desde pequeña a comportarse como una dama, pero no, ahí estaba la rebeldía de la juventud, queriendo tomar control sobre sus acciones. Torció los labios, incomodándose ante la idea de encontrarse nuevamente con ese hombre, una de las razones por las cuales decidió adentrarse en el bosque para disfrutar un rato del ambiente tan grato que le entregaba.

Se movió entre los árboles, buscando un sitio en el cual establecerse. Las raíces de los macizos le incitaban a apoyar su espalda en el tronco, cerrar los ojos y aprovechar de recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas durante la noche, producto de las lágrimas. Estiró un poco los brazos para alejar los malos pensamientos, realmente no tenía deseos de sumirse en la tristeza ni recordar las desgracias de su vida adolescente, tampoco sería una reina del drama, eso estaba más que claro. Sí, tendría que resignarse a los hechos, eso lo había aprendido hace bastante tiempo, simplemente no había querido aceptarlo, sin embargo. Sonrió irónicamente. Tuvo que escucharlos haciendo el amor para poder darse cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loca y que su vida no podía depender de la esperanza estúpida de conseguir un hombre que nunca sería suyo. Quizás obligarse a amar a otra persona sería la solución a sus males, como dice aquel antiguo refrán "un clavo saca a otro clavo", esperaba que eso funcionara con ella, incluso cuando presentía que Inuyasha se le había metido en el corazón como una daga, enterrándose profundamente, temiendo que el proceso fuese doloroso, dejando un agujero en su pecho por haberlo robado. No obstante, tendría que conformarse con lo que le tenía preparado el destino para el futuro, si era casarse con otro, lo aceptaría, sin regañar ni nada por el estilo, no era su intención mantenerse soltera hasta el fin de sus días. Esa opción le resultaba poco tentadora al ver su tía Kaede, sumisa en su misión de convertirse en una excelente sacerdotisa tal como lo era su hermana. Según lo que le había contado su madre, nunca se le ha conocido alguna pareja, siempre dedicada a sus entrenamientos, incluso cuando se sabía tenía una cantidad de pretendientes. Era hermosa, con un pelo negro alisado, igual al de Kikyô, y unos ojos tan profundos como los suyos, del mismo color. Siempre había dicho que era una mezcla entre ambas, se parecía tanto a su tía como a su madre. Cuando pensaba en estas cosas, se preguntaba cómo habría lucido su abuela. Ella falleció antes de su nacimiento, cuando Kikyô tenía unos inocentes diez años, teniendo que cuidar desde una temprana edad Kaede, sobreviviendo en solitario contra las adversidades que ofrecía el camino de la vida.

Definitivamente Inuyasha tendría que pasar a un segundo plano. Había muchos peces en el mar… y ella probaría esos mares.

* * *

Se movió inquieto, estirando sus músculos para sacar la tensión en ellos. Envainó su espada al mismo tiempo que el último de los demonios caía al suelo, completamente muerto. Observó a la mujer que venía hacia sus brazos, con unas mechas desordenadas y el rostro un tanto sucio por la reciente batalla. Le sonrió, correspondiendo aquella caricia en donde juntaban sus labios de una manera tan pasional que hacía vibrar su cuerpo. La envolvió con su cuerpo, aprisionando su cadera con sus manos, sin querer soltarla, demasiado atraído por la manera sensual en que ella mordía su boca, incitándolo a probar más de aquel dulce néctar que entraba impetuosamente a través de aquel beso, adormeciendo sus papilas gustativas para que no sintieran nada más que ese sabor. Inhaló sus cabellos, embriagándose con el perfume que siempre utilizaba, mezclado con el olor a barro, un poco a sangre de yôkai, pero sin perder esa singularidad que poseía, sin cambiar los efectos que producía en él. Sonrió cuando ella gimió, aferrándose más a sus fornidos hombros, arrastrándolo hacia abajo, ¡cómo amaba a esa mujer, maldita sea! Si no fuera porque sabía estaba exhausta, aparte de que se encontraban en al aire, la hubiera hecho suya en ese instante, tal como la noche anterior, cuando sus cuerpos se extasiaron haciendo el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada, incluso chocando con el amanecer. Se separaron por la falta de aire, jadeando. Sus orbes doradas llenas de fuego se posaron en las de ella, queriendo hacerla ardes de pasión con tan sólo observarla, sentir que él era el único capaz de provocarle aquello, aunque supiera no había sido el único hombre en su vida. Una clara prueba de ello era que tenía una hija con ese sujeto despreciable que se había atrevido a maltratarla. Apretó los puños, sintiendo la ira recorrer hasta su última fibra, pero se calmó al ver que ella se apoyaba en su pecho. Era impresionante como el simple tacto de esa mujer podía hacerle olvidar todo.

No quiso moverse, ella tampoco parecía desearlo. Se quedaron así, quietos por varios segundos, antes de notar que el atardecer comenzaba a reinar en el cielo, esos matices rojizos anaranjados entregaban un ambiente tan romántico que parecía haber sido pintado especialmente para ellos. Llevaban un día de casados y, hasta ahora, todo era perfecto en sus vidas. Habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro en la noche, luego ahora en la tarde, acompañándola en sus quehaceres de sacerdotisa como llevaba haciéndolo hace cinco años. Simplemente esa sensación de congoja que llegaba a su alma al imaginarse que alguien le hiciera daño, por ello la protegía de todo, arriesgando su vida por ella, sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por verla sonreír, por verla caminar, compuesta, sin ningún rasguño en el rostro. Prefería que le perforaran el pecho antes de verla sangrar o con algún hematoma en su bello cuerpo. Parecía un niño caprichoso cuidando se juguete más nuevo, pero ese no era el concepto indicado para ellos, porque Kikyô no era un accesorio más de su colección, sino que la mujer que más adoraba en el mundo, con quien había decidido darse una oportunidad después de un largo letargo en donde su corazón se había bloqueado al amor, pero cuando la conoció, esa convicción de no creer en aquel sentimiento se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiese existido. Era tan tranquilo estar así, sin hablar, no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo cuanto que se amaban, sin embargo, ese silencio se vio interrumpido cuando sus sentidos captaron un sonido proveniente de alguien a la cercanía. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, con cuidado de no alertar a Kikyô, por lo menos no era un yôkai, eso lo reconocía por el olor tan peculiar que llegaba a sus narices. Gruñó con desagrado cuando una figura salió entre los árboles, arruinando su momento perfecto con la miko.

—Oh, Inuyasha, lo lamento —musitó aquel hombre que apareció repentinamente—, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

—Cállate —murmuró él, apretando los dientes y soltando a Kikyô cuando la vio moverse inquieta, reconociendo la voz de quien se había sumado a la escena.

—Miroku, pensé que te marcharías hoy —dijo ella, sin querer sonar ruda por el comentario. Él sonrió.

—Quise quedarme un tiempo más, después de todo, hace tiempo que no veía a Inuyasha. Extrañaba su cariñosa actitud —mencionó con ironía, provocando que el hanyô le gruñera y bufara, desviando el rostro—. Además, conocí a una muchacha hermosa —sus ojos brillaron mientras observaba el cielo. La pareja levantó una ceja con visible curiosidad. Lo vieron suspirar con pesadez—, aunque no quiso darme su nombre, es una lástima considerando tal belleza.

—Miroku, tú encuentras a todas las mujeres bonitas, no creo que ella tenga algo especial que no hayas visto en las otras —le dijo Inuyasha con un tono de burla, sonriendo de medio lado.

—No, te equivocas. Su cabello era negro, tan oscuro como la noche; sus ojos, de un color castaño… —no siguió, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, alabando mentalmente a la chica.

Kikyô rió por lo bajo, sabiendo cómo era la actitud de Miroku. ¿Cómo podría describirlo? Ah sí, un maldito monje pervertido. Hace dos años que lo conocía, fue en un viaje que realizó con el hanyô, encontrándose en una aldea al oeste por casualidad. En un principio, él había intentado cortejarla, le había tocado el trasero, pedido que tuviese un hijo con ella, pero en el instante que apareció Inuyasha, todas sus intenciones se habían desvanecido al saber que era su pareja. Había disfrutado demasiado ese momento, observando los notorios celos del peli plateado, y prohibiéndole a su amigo que se acercara más de la cuenta. Después de eso, compartieron unas semanas en compañía, viajando de vuelta a casa, pero él se separó de ellos unos días antes, excusándose de que debía realizar algunos trabajos para unos terratenientes que lo habían solicitado. Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha le comentó de esos engaños que él acostumbraba a hacer para ganarse un poco de dinero, y ella lo encontró demasiado entretenido. Nunca había conocido a un hôshi como aquel. Se supone era una persona dedicada a Buda, sin embargo, su manera de adorarlo era totalmente diferente al de aquellos que ella siempre veía. Además, tenía una cualidad bastante especial… un poder que ningún otro poseía, ni siquiera el más poderoso de los demonios; recordó que se sorprendió cuando vio que en su mano se abría un agujero negro capaz de succionar todo a su paso, sin importar del tamaño que fuese o el material; objeto, yôkai, hanyô, sacerdotisa, niños, mujeres, hombres, ninguno se salvaba de sus efectos, terminando en un mismo destino si es que se les ocurría enfrentarse a aquel vórtice que llevaba a una dimensión desconocida. Sin embargo, nunca lo consideró un peligro, sabiendo que él no tenía como fin el matar a la gente; evitaba utilizarlo por cualquier cosa, y siempre prefería mantenerse alejado de las personas cuando se veía forzado a usarlo, algo que había notado desde el primer instante en que lo vio en acción.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando el brazo de Inuyasha se deslizó por su cintura para atraerla hacia él. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el perfume tan varonil que despedía, embriagándose como si hubiera tomado un litro de sake en menos de cinco minutos. Un par de cosquillas recorrieron su espalda en el momento que su garras comenzó a rozar la curva de su cintura, jugando con la tela de su ropa, sabiendo que pronto sería despedazada por él, de una manera que parecía estar advirtiéndole que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a su prenda, que pronto estaría tirada en el suelo como el resto de la ropa.

—Será mejor que regresemos, ya está anocheciendo —dijo Inuyasha, dándose la vuelta y arrastrándola con él. De verdad que estaba apresurado por hacer el amor.

Caminaron un par de pasos antes de ser sorprendidos por la voz del monje.

—¡Oh! —gritó, apuntando frente a él—. ¡Mi preciosa doncella!

—¡¿Tú? —respondió aquella silueta que aparecía camuflada entre el tronco de los árboles—. ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? Si supiera quién es mi madre…

—Kagome —como si hubiera sido una reacción instantánea, Kikyô miró a su hija con expresión confundida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Kikyô-sama, ¿es ella su hermosa hija? —musitó Miroku, casi susurrando y perdiendo su mirada en las curvas de la chica.

—Sí, es mi hija —dijo ella con total naturalidad.

—¡Mamá! Este hombre… —apretó los puños, también los dientes—, ¡me tocó el trasero y me pidió que tuviera un hijo con él! —acusó rápidamente, con los ojos brillando de la furia al recordar tal suceso.

Y antes de que Kikyô pudiese decir algo para defender a su hija, el hôshi se encontraba ya en el suelo con un par de magulladuras en el rostro. El brazo de Inuyasha se alzaba en el aire, listo para propinarle otro golpe; la vena de su sien se veía hinchada, visiblemente molesto por la confesión que la chica había hecho, pero no con ella, sino que con aquel pervertido que se había atrevido a tocarla de esa manera. Escuchó la voz de su esposa susurrarle algo a sus espaldas, casi actuando como una morfina para tranquilizarlo, logrando su cometido. Se quedó parado, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo, sintiéndose un tanto arrepentido por su acto impulsivo, pero convenciéndose interiormente de que se lo merecía, y él lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ponerle una mano encima a Kagome? Se lo había permitido una vez con Kikyô, sólo porque él le pidió disculpa, pero… no lo dejaría hacerlo más, menos cuando se trataba de ella. Tensó los músculos, intentando liberar la presión, respiró con calma, queriendo apaciguar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Tampoco podía tratarlo así, era Miroku después de todo, además, él no tenía idea de que la pelinegra era la hija de su mujer, completamente entendible. Sin embargo, no podía explicar ese ataque de ira que se le vino encima cuando recordó las palabras con las que había descrito a Kagome. ¿Celos? No, aquello era imposible. Simplemente un acto inconsciente que le demandó su mente, una reacción estúpida, sin motivo alguno, ¿cierto?

Tragó en seco, atento a lo que diría Kikyô por su comportamiento, pero nadie pronunció palabra alguna durante varios segundos. Sus oídos captaron la ajetreada respiración de Miroku, entremedio de quejidos por el golpe que había propinado directamente a su rostro, tumbándolo por la fuerza. Era un hanyô, obviamente con un simple toque era capaz de romperle los huesos, ¿cómo no pudo controlarse? Tan sólo esperaba que él no se molestara demasiado, y que no le hubiese producido una fractura, eso sería algo por lo que su amistad podría finalizar. Definitivamente no quería eso. Pero la duda le seguía carcomiendo. Volvió a reprocharse a sí mismo por sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan protector con Kagome? Miró de reojo a la chica, sus ojos estaban abiertos, observando fijamente la figura del monje en el suelo, al cabo de unos minutos, ella se encontraba a su lado, revisando que no tuviese nada grave. Cuando miró como sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel de él, sintió otra descarga recorrer su cuerpo, lista para explotar tal cual bomba de pólvora. Retrocedió unos pasos, temeroso de lo que podría suceder si seguía presenciando aquella escena. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto con la situación, consigo mismo, con ella, con él…

—Miroku… —finalmente habló—, lo… lo lamento —su orgullo se había empeñado en hacer más difícil la disculpa.

—¡Es lo único que puedes decir después de…! —comenzó a gritar Kagome, pero el monje la calló.

—Inuyasha —sonrió—, sé que me lo merezco, pero a la próxima podrías ser un poco menos bruto, temí porque mi quijada se rompiera —musitó, moviendo su mentón de un lado a otro, revisando si estaba todo en su lugar.

Se sorprendió por la facilidad con que lo habían perdonado. Se sintió miserable, un idiota; sin poder seguir aguantando la situación, dio media vuelta para regresar a la aldea, perdiéndose la mirada confundida que Kagome sostenía en su dirección.

Su aliento salió apretado de su garganta, cerró los ojos mientras que se sacaba la parte de arriba de su haori; las suaves manos de Kikyô se posaron sobre sus hombros, aplicando un leve masaje para liberar la tensión. Soltó el aire pesadamente, como si con ello quisiera desechar todo el estrés, realmente estaba confundido con lo sucedido anteriormente. Se sentía arrepentido, un imbécil por haber golpeado de esa forma a su mejor amigo, algo que no había podido controlar. ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Él conocía sus mañas, hace mucho tiempo, no era una cosa que le resultara incómoda o extraña, ni siquiera se enfureció tanto cuando hizo lo mismo con su esposa. No encontraba respuesta que le diera una clara resolución del motivo por el cual sí actúo con ira cuando Kagome musitó el hecho. Recordó que en su mente, al escuchar esas palabras, una nube gris se apoderó de su cabeza, casi una tormenta eléctrica que lanzó sus destellos contra su cuerpo, y se formuló la imagen de él acariciando a la chica, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que ella… no hacía nada por impedirlo. ¡Pero si sabía perfectamente que se había negado! Entonces, ¿por qué su propia imaginación le había impuesto tal escena? Pareciera que todos estuvieran jugando en su contra. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse sobre protector, no cuando ese rostro tan angelical de sus inocentes cinco años se había quedado implantado en su memoria desde el primer día que la había visto; incluso recordaba con lujo de detalle la cantidad de barro que cubría sus sonrosadas mejillas, las magulladuras que se extendían por sus delicados labios, como el pelo enmarañado se levantaba e insistía en quedarse así, por mucho que sus delgados y largos dedos intentaran arreglarlo. Y cuando abrió esos ojos castaños, sintió que la coraza que protegía su corazón se desvanecía al segundo, rompiéndose en mil fragmentos, abriendo su alma a aquella pequeña. Sabía que sus pensamientos se encaminaban de forma incorrecta, no podía permitírselos, tendría que encerrarlos para siempre y considerarlos un simple arrebato de la locura que algunas veces lograba encarcelarlo. Su familia era aquella sacerdotisa habilidosa… esa hija producto de un matrimonio erróneo también la componía.

¿Qué mierda le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué mierda le estaba sucediendo con ella?

Cerró los ojos, y su mente se animó en torturarle nuevamente, cuando a su nariz llegó la sensación de aquel olor salino que había sentido en la mañana al entrar a la habitación de ella. Parecía tan real, como si estuviera viviendo otra vez lo mismo, y una preocupación similar se amoldó en su pecho. Desde ese instante no había dejado de pensar en la razón de lo que podría estar haciéndole botar lágrimas, pero ella no quiso contestarle, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que le importaba? Gruñó, molesto con él, también con Kagome. No sabía lo que le ocultaba, no obstante, sentía unas enormes ganas de averiguarlo, de ser su cómplice en todo lo que hiciera, lo que no y lo que quisiera hacer. Apretó los puños, los dientes, su cuerpo recuperó toda la tensión que había desechado con los masajes de Kikyô, del movimiento que hacían sus finas manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos. Ahí fue cuando se advirtió de su presencia, y se recordó de su esposa, de la mujer que él amaba. Se dio la vuelta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. ¿Por qué tenían que parecerse tanto a los de Kagome? Gimió en su interior, relamiéndose los labios, y sin darse cuenta de la ilusión que ahora jugaba con su consciencia.

Ahí estaba… ella, la diminuta y frágil Kagome, observándolo con sus mares de chocolate, los cuales se fundían en el fuego de sus orbes doradas. Sin embargo, aquella visión se quebró de forma tan repentina, tal cual había aparecido. Y se sorprendió, se maldijo, se sintió inútil… cuando apareció, nuevamente, el rostro de Kikyô.

—Inuyasha… —susurró ella, abrazándolo y con la voz temblorosa—, ¿qué te sucede?

—Nada —musitó, con una tonalidad grave, correspondiendo al gesto de su mujer—. Sólo me siento un poco agobiado; quizás necesito aire fresco —se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello al sentirla moverse entre sus brazos, aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo—. No te preocupes, estoy bien —dicho eso, tomó por el mentón a la sacerdotisa y plantó un delicado beso sobre sus labios.

Kikyô soltó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua del hanyô recorrer su boca, un suspiro se caló en el contacto, mientras que la caricia adquiría más intensidad. No quería separarse de ella, la necesitaba, más que nada en estos momentos. Sabía que era la única que podría disipar sus pensamientos, y convencerle de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Un calor abrasador recorrió su espalda, quemando hasta la última fibra, tocando delicadamente sus sentidos, abrumándolos, cegándolos, quitando cualquier deseo de su mente, menos aquel que le incitaba a tomar posesivamente a la mujer que enredaba sus manos entre sus cabellos; la pasión era un arma de doble filo, pero que despertaba hasta sus instintos más bajos y bestiales. Estaba hambriento, como si no hubiese probado bocado en días, pero no quería comida, definitivamente no; necesitaba carne humana para saborear, para sentirse lleno y satisfecho. Pero aún así, su estómago estaba apretado, al igual que su pecho, al saber que unos minutos atrás, creía haber estado besando a Kagome, cuando era Kikyô quien estaba frente suyo. Ella se aferró, colocando sus manos en la tela que le cubría el cuerpo, deslizándola hacia los lados, queriendo desnudarlo de la zona superior primero; él se dejó tocarla, acariciar, y sus músculos se tensaron cuando la lengua de ella rozó sus pectorales, su boca jugó con sus pezones y sus labios depositaban pequeños besos, haciendo un camino, siguiendo aquellos vellos que llevaban, según los antiguos dichos, a la 'gloria'. Apretó los puños, aguantando los suspiros que aprisionaban su garganta, ¿cómo era posible caer en la lujuria con un solo toque? Maldijo en su interior, sintiendo aquel mismo calor de la noche anterior, el cómo unas corrientes hacían vibrar hasta el último rincón de su ser, todo ello reuniéndose en esa zona que comenzaba a cobrar vida debajo de sus pantalones. No obstante, su mente se encargó de sacarlo de esa fantasía, mostrándole las imágenes anteriormente vidas, y ahí fue cuando la culpa le impidió seguir; masculló entre dientes, sabiendo que su consciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que se 'limpiara' a sí mismo, de la esencia de aquella chiquilla, de su rostro, de su cuerpo, de todo lo que la componía. Lentamente ese ángel que él había conocido se iba transformando en su demonio, su karma. Se encontró en la súbita situación de que su subconsciente se encontraba junto a la muchacha y su consciente encargándose de recibir las olas de excitación al momento en que la mano de Kikyô se deslizó por sus pantalones. Apretó las piernas, casi cerrándolas, teniendo plena advertencia de que si ella llegaba a tocar esa parte, o sus cercanías, se vería preso de su lado bestial y la tomaría sin importarle el que protestara, incluso cuando sabía que no lo haría.

Se separó de ella, escuchando su gemido de lástima por ello. Desvió la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la sacerdotisa, sin tener el coraje para observarla tan fijamente, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera la verdad más grande de todas, cuando, en realidad, era una simple mentira, una sombra que le daba la oportunidad de cubrirse y no hacerla sufrir a ella con sus males. Sin embargo, ella insistió, y tomó su mentón delicadamente, lo aprisionó con sus finos dedos, obligándolo a enfrentarla; su corazón dio un vuelco al ver unas pocas lágrimas acumularse en ese par de chocolate. Se maldijo a sí mismo, se odió por hacer llorar a su mujer, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? Se sentía egoísta. Claro, no estaba siguiéndola en el juego sólo porque no quería ensuciarla con su engaño, con su cinismo. Aún así, un sabor amargo se juntó en su boca por la acumulación de saliva, tragó para deshacerse de ella, y el gusto de sus labios se acomodó en la entrada de su estómago, alegándole por tener hambre de la miko nuevamente. Se repitió a sí mismo que no podía, no debía, no mientras sus pensamientos se estuvieran dirigiendo hacia otra mujer, por mucho que le lastimase reconocerlo.

—Kikyô… ¿podemos un poco más tarde? —preguntó, jugando con su lengua entre los dientes, nervioso.

—Sí… sí… o sea… —sus sollozos no le dejaban hablar. ¿Tanto daño había provocado? Nunca creyó que ella se pusiera así por un tema como el tener relaciones sexuales, menos cuando sabía que podría desearlo cuando quisiera, pero ahora no era el momento.

—Pequeña, no tengo problemas contigo. Tú sabes que te amo, por algo te hice mi esposa —ella pareció sonreír con sus palabras—. Eres la mujer que elegí, ¡y por Dios que me estoy sintiendo estúpido por rechazarte! Cualquiera que te tuviera entre sus brazos sería la persona más afortunada del mundo, pero lástima para ello que ese sujeto soy yo, porque tú estás conmigo y yo contigo —después de unas frases tan bonitas, venían aquellas que rompían sus ilusiones—. Sin embargo, ahora no puedo, por mucho que lo desee, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de tomar tu cuerpo y hacerte… —ella soltó una risilla, conociendo como terminaba el comentario. Inuyasha encontró adorable el sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas—. Saldré un rato, pero regresaré cuanto antes para hacerte mía —se inclinó a su oído—, y te haré gritar hasta las más impuras maldiciones —la besó ligeramente, sin esperar a que ella respondiera.

Dio la media vuelta, sintiéndose feliz por haber detenido el llanto de Kikyô; pero ahora debía hacer algo, y eso era quitarse a Kagome de la cabeza, para así disfrutar de los placeres y bendiciones que le entregaba la vida. Frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua y corriendo hacia el bosque, sintiendo el olor de la chica de cabellos negros, tomando una dirección totalmente contraria a la suya.

* * *

El aire fue abandonando su cuerpo lentamente mientras que se acostumbraba al calor de aquellas aguas termales. Siempre recurría a lo mismo cuando se sentía abrumada, con la mente confusa, y últimamente eso sucedía con frecuencia. Cerró los ojos, se hundió hasta la altura de la nariz, en la superficie se vieron unas pequeñas burbujas que hacían un amago de que el líquido estuviese en su punto de ebullición, sin embargo eran un engaño producto del soplo de su boca. Se quedó unos momentos así, queriendo que sus músculos se relajaran a tal punto de adormecerse; no se preocupaba de perder la sensibilidad, ya que la profundidad no era tanta, incluso estaba apoyada en la tierra del fondo, sentada y descansando la espalda en una de las tantas rocas que eran parte del ambiente natural. En el instante en que decidió sumergirse en las aguas, se dio cuenta de que realmente lo necesitaba. Con todas las emociones que había vivido entre el día de ayer y hoy, su mente colapsaba paulatinamente, sin saber cuánto más resistiría en esta situación. Sus cabellos flotaban a un costado de su cabeza, ondeando como una serpiente marina, enredándose entre sí y pegándose a su rostro. Movió un mechó que le estorbaba la vista.

Meditar se había vuelto la salida más fácil para alcanzar la soledad y olvidarse de los problemas, no obstante, por mucho que intentaba alejar los inconvenientes, de alguna manera u otra sus recuerdos parecían guiarle hacia aquello mismo que deseaba arrancar de su interior. Siempre el tema principal terminaba siendo Inuyasha, y este preciso momento no resultaba ser la excepción. ¿Qué le mantenía pendiente de ese sujeto? Simplemente, la reacción que había tenido unas horas atrás, las cuales ella interpretaba como una mera acción de su instinto, mientras que su subconsciente le demandaban el que diera cabida a la posibilidad de los celos. Aún esa opción se encontraba vetada de las causas que desencadenaron tal hecho. Era imposible, una jugarreta de su mente para hacerle ver una luz falsa de esperanza frente a la probabilidad de que él pudiese sentir algo que se asemejara a lo que ella experimentaba. Inclusive cuando sabía que no podía ser de esa manera, su corazón latía desbocado como si realmente hubiese comprobado que Inuyasha la quería, no sólo por ser la hija de Kikyô, sino que por su persona. Soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba la cabeza para encontrarse con la luna amparándola a lo lejos, envidiaba la tranquilidad de aquel satélite, el cómo nada podía derrumbarla, siempre digna y cumpliendo para los humanos. Tuvo deseos de tomarla entre sus manos, acercarla, concederle ese permiso de escucharla y ser la confidente de todos sus secretos, un privilegio que nadie poseía hasta el momento. Su estómago se revolvió con tan sólo pensar en él, como si fuera la misma peste bubónica de la cual debía alejarse si n quería resultar muerta. Sin embargo, para ella, aquel sujeto era la cura de los males, no una enfermedad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido que le alertó de la presencia de alguien. Se quedó quieta, intentando descifrar si era un ser humano, un yôkai o hasta un hanyô, también si venía con buenas o malas intenciones. Unas ramas se quebraron detrás de ella, su pecho saltó por el repentino ruido, y su corazón se aceleró, se tocó el pecho con susto. No tenía sus armas, tampoco estaba en la compañía de una persona, aunque gritase tampoco sería escuchada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo, eso le decía una parte de ella, no obstante, la otra le demandaba que se quedase ahí, que no alertara al enemigo. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones tomar. Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua, se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro aterrorizado al pensar que alguien más se estaba metiendo al mismo sitio en el que ella se bañaba. Subió sus brazos instintivamente hacia sus pechos, cubriéndolos como si fueran la parte más sagrada de su cuerpo, pero también juntó las piernas para evitar tener cualquier inconveniente con ese sector tan privado. Se asomó entre un par de rocas, con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse detalle alguno. Un sonrojo asaltó sus mejillas al momento en que vio una cabellera negra deslizarse por la espalda de, lo que parecía ser, un hombre. ¿Quién era? Alzó la cabeza para ver un poco más, queriendo reconocer su cara, pero no lograba verla por la gran maraña de pelo. Frunció el ceño, cambiando la posición, acercándose sigilosamente. Él se giró rápidamente, como alertando su presencia. Tragó, nerviosa por lo que podría suceder. ¿Le llamaría pervertida? Tendría grandes razones para hacerlo, sin embargo, le observó abrir lentamente los ojos, y un matiz tan rojo como la misma sangre penetró sus orbes chocolate. Una descarga recorrió su espalda, tembló con miedo.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Volvió a acomodarse en la roca, con la cabeza gacha y sin explicarse lo que había pasado. Se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla mientras salía lentamente del agua, sin querer siquiera de preocuparse de que ese sujeto la estuviera mirando. Se mordió el labio, aún con las piernas sacudiéndose. Fue tan directo ese encuentro, por unos segundos había dudado que pudiera sostenerle la mirada por más que eso. Tomó su ropa, buscaría otro lugar para cambiarse, no estaba totalmente en confianza sabiendo que había otro hombre bañándose en su mismo lugar. Su mano apretó la zona del pecho, calmando los desbocados latidos, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara para que pudiese caminar. Desapareció de las cercanías de las aguas termales rápidamente, creyendo que aquel silbido del viento que llegó a su oído pronunciando su nombre era una total y estúpida fantasía.

—Kagome… —murmuró, observándola a lo lejos irse con paso torpe—. Pronto nos veremos, mi querida Kagome.

* * *

¡Uh! ¿Quién será ese personaje misterioso? Si quieres saber, sintoniza la historia el próximo martes, a la misma ho...

Nah, yo no hago eso (?)

Pero tampoco les diré quién es XD ¡Muahaha! (?)

¡Espero que les haya gustado! :) Ya vemos un poco de acercamiento entre Inuyasha y Kagome ;D

Gracias de antemano por haber leído, ¡espero sus comentarios! :)

¡Besos mis lectores!

**Franessa Black**

Ps.- Parece mensaje de Facebook cuando escribo una frase por línea (?)


	3. Compromiso

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Me demoré un par de días, peeero tengo la excusa perfecta :) Verán, esta semana fue decisiva para mí, tenía mi examen (que afortunadamente aprobé) y pues... ¡acabo de salir de vacaciones de verano! :D Así que podré flojear más y, obviamente, escribir mucho más rápido :3

Además, por petición de una amiga muy querida, comenzaré a publicar los viernes para que no mate por querer leer, y también creo que es un día cómodo para todos, puesto que al día siguiente -mayoritariamente- no hay clases y bien uno se puede tomar un poco más de tiempo un viernes en la noche o un sábado para leer :)

¡Muchas gracias por los review! :) Me llegaron hasta de gente que no tiene cuenta acá, así que no pude contestarlos, pero prometo que a la próxima lo haré directamente cuando publique el otro capítulo :D ¡Se aprecian todos los comentarios! Son maravillosos, me hacen reír y me alegraron los días en que estuve estresada por todo el estudio :)

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son obra de Takahashi Rumiko; la trama sí es de mi procedencia. **

**2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. **

¡Que la disfruten! :D

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo III: "Compromiso" 

Observó con rostro aburrido a ese demonio salir como un espíritu de la casa de tan famoso terrateniente. Un bostezo se coló por su boca. ¿Por qué la gente llamaba para estas pequeñeces? Se preguntó, aún sin entender la verdadera amenaza que podría resultar ese "yôkai", si es que podía llamarse así a tal débil criatura. Sin embargo, le estaban pagando por esto, así que tendría que hacerlo de alguna manera u otra. Blandió su espada, y con un movimiento rápido la figura de aquel ser se desvaneció en el aire, no sin antes haber pronunciado palabras para subestimarlo. Esperó que alguien se acercara, pero su vista se encontró con la silueta de ese monje pervertido conversando tanto con el terrateniente como con su familia completa. Segundos después, se encontraba arrodillado tomando la mano de la joven doncella, pidiéndole matrimonio, y, a la vez, que acarreara su hijo. La excusa de aquella maldición milenaria volvió a salir de sus labios, como si tuviera alguna esperanza de que ello los hiciera cambiar de parecer. Sonrió de medio lado cuando la mujer que parecía tan serena plantaba una cachetada en su mejilla, hace tiempo que no veía al hôshi sorprendido por una reacción frente a sus mañas. Lo malo es que a él le agradaban quienes respondían de esa manera, ya que la mayoría, generalmente, se sonrojaba, y aunque quisieran aparentar una negación, en la mirada y sus gestos de nerviosismo se notaban los deseos de aceptar tan indecorosa propuesta. Sin embargo, aún no había conocido a mujer que cayese bajo los encantos del monje, ni le conocía a alguien que se hubiese enamorado de él, por muchos comentarios que le llegaban de lo atractivo que era, durante los diez o más años que eran amigos, nunca se había enterado de alguna relación. No pudo evitar burlarse de él cuando lo vio venir y le palpó la espalda suavemente antes de que unas carcajadas abandonaran su garganta. Su amigo frunció el ceño, pero luego se unió en el ataque de risa. El rastro rojizo que había dejado la mano de la princesa en la mejilla del monje seguía tan intacta como los segundos después que la recibió; le resultaba tan divertido observarlo con esa marca, y él caminando despreocupado, como si la razón por la cual obtuvo aquel golpe fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se cruzó de brazos al ver al terrateniente darles órdenes a algunos soldados que se encontraban a su lado. A los segundos después aparecieron arrastrando unas cargas por el suelo; supuso que aquello sería la paga por el trabajo. Aunque ese pervertido le hiciera preguntas estúpidas a sus hijas, siempre terminaban pagando, incluso cuando sus rostros denotaban el enojo y disgusto por tener que sacar de su patrimonio algo por el servicio de un atrevido. Se encontraron con los caballeros armados, quienes entregaron educadamente y agradeciendo por haber derrotado al espíritu que llevaba molestándolos días. Ambas partes inclinaron las cabezas, una solemnidad milenaria en Japón que mostraba el respeto entre las personas. Se dividieron los sacos que llevaban los diversos alimentos que habían obtenido de paga; sintió el olor del arroz, de las papas, de las manzanas recién sacadas de sus árboles, aún con ese aroma latente a tierra, pero el que más le llamó la atención fue el mareador brebaje que acarreaba Miroku es unos recipientes enormes. ¿Sake? Se preguntó, arqueando una ceja y cuestionando el por qué el monje necesitaría de un alcohol como aquel.

—Oye, ¿para qué sake?

—Pues, porque aprovecharé de llevarle a mi maestro cuando pase por su templo, además, no hace nada de mal tomar un poco de vez en cuando. Elimina tensiones, cosa que tú deberías hacer más seguido.

Torció los labios. No era de esos hombres que acostumbraba a beber demasiado, más de alguna vez había probado, pero en cantidades moderadas. Todos sus sentidos eran mucho más sensibles que el de los humanos, incluso el gusto de las cosas, y ese sabor amargo de aquel alcohol de arroz no resultaba muy agradable. Simplemente lo tomaba para acompañar a Miroku o algo por el estilo, pero no era su fanatismo ni tampoco era de esos que podrían llegar a proponer el juntarse para beber. Aún así, realmente necesitaba una noche para olvidarse de los problemas, desvelar sus pensamientos y sumergirlos en ese mundo tan distante que ofrecía el brebaje de carácter etílico. Se animó ante la idea de divertirse por sólo hacerlo, sin tener que preocuparse de Kikyô, de Kagome, de quien fuera, los únicos que estarían con él serían Miroku, aquel líquido y su consciencia nublada por los efectos del alcohol. Bien, tendrían que juntarse como buenos amigos para conversar, simplemente, de las casualidades de la vida. Se sentía bien tener a Miroku a su lado, incluso cuando tenía a una esposa maravillosa, pero no había nadie como tu mejor amigo, especialmente otro hombre que entendiera tu forma de ser, de ver las cosas, y un gran consejero como lo era el monje.

Siguió avanzando, deseoso de llegar a la aldea. Primero, porque necesitaba abrazar a su mujer, besarla con pasión y compensarla por lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, cuando se retiró apresurado para ordenar sus pensamientos. Recordó que llegó hasta un sitio rodeado de frondosos y enormes árboles, los cuales eran sometidos por la presencia de otro aún más grande, más hermoso. Lo reconoció enseguida, era el Goshimboku, ese sitio en donde había propuesto matrimonio a la chica que ahora se había convertido, oficialmente, en su mujer. Se sentó entre sus ramas, acobijándose por la espalda con la áspera madera, pero que emitía una paz sin igual, logrando tranquilizarlo y ayudándole a aclarar su mente. Había meditado sobre Kagome, y toda la situación que estaba ocurriendo con él, encontrando estúpido el mostrar ira frente a momentos tan triviales como el que habían vivido por la culpa de su arrebato al escuchar que el monje había hecho aquella propuesta tan común a la muchacha. Es que podría haberlo aceptado hacia cualquiera, incluso lo había hecho cuando le dijo a la misma Kikyô, sin embargo, esta vez era tan distinto. Se maldecía una y mil veces por sus pensamientos, por el camino en que se iban cada día, alcanzando siempre un mismo destino, el cual se identificaba con un cabello azabache ondulado y unos ojos chocolate que te incitaban a probar de ese sabor tan afrodisiaco. Soltó un suspiro, evocando en su memoria la fatídica conclusión a la que había llegado, pero que creía era la mejor para los dos, para Kikyô también. Debía olvidarla, mantenerse alejada de su presencia para no caer en la tentación, y sacarse de su mirada ese deseo tan lujurioso que surgía cuando la tenía junto a él. Esperaba que ella también le ayudara con eso. Sabía que comenzaba a sentir algo distinto, un cariño que sobrepasaba la simple relación entre padrastro e hijastra, no era tonto como para obviar aquello, pero sí lo suficientemente inteligente para burlarlo, y eso era lo que haría.

La segunda razón por la cual deseaba volver rápido… era por cumplir un capricho del cual no podía gozar demasiado. Podía mirar, pero, para nada, tocar. Y maldecía aquella verdad tan cierta cuando su silueta juvenil se paseaba radiante frente a sus ojos; sin ella darse cuenta, lo estaba provocando, incitándolo a tomarla. Sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente, necesitando sacarla de él.

—Estaba pensando… en formalizar mi relación con alguna persona. Viéndote casado, me dan ganas de contraer matrimonio —musitó repentinamente el monje.

—¿Ah, sí? Si dejaras de ser un pervertido podrías conseguir a una mujer —le dijo con un tono de burla, pero sin querer desesperanzarlo—. De seguro encontrarás a alguien por ahí. Cuando conocí a Kikyô no venía con intenciones de casarme con ella —recordó el momento en que la vio por primera vez a los ojos, no pudo evitar evocar una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, ésta desapareció al instante en que Miroku formuló una nueva pregunta que rompió toda su concentración.

—Inuyasha… ¿cuántos años tiene Kagome-sama?

—Tiene diecisiete… ¿por qué preguntas? —se demoró unos segundos en contestar, temiendo de la respuesta al cuestionamiento que ahora él hacía al hôshi, intuyendo que sería algo que no le agradaría demasiado.

—Pues… tengo treinta años y… —al escucharle decir su edad, supo enseguida que esto se dirigía a un tema que él no deseaba discutir—, ella es hermosa. Quizás, podría intentarlo y pedir su mano, ¿no te parece?

Hizo todos sus esfuerzos para contenerse de golpearlo. La sangre hervía como si estuviera en su máximo punto de ebullición, y si no fuera porque sabía que aquello era imposible, juraba que un poco de humo podría escaparse de sus oídos. Respiró agitadamente, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente, queriendo calmarse. Había decidido olvidarla, dejarla tranquila, ¡por qué mierda se le hacía tan difícil! Si su amigo deseaba desposarla, pues adelante, tenía todo el derecho. El problema no era convencer a su mente, sino que su pecho era quien le advertía del dolor que aquella declaración provocaba. Siguió escuchando a Miroku, quien ahora alababa a la chica, diciendo que le gustaba su carácter, que se veía decidida, fuerte, que poseía una belleza singular —como si él no supiera todo aquello—, casi describiéndola como una de esas diosas griegas que mostraban los relatos antiguos. ¿Sería posible soportarlo? Se cuestionó a sí mismo, con los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada. Sin embargo, intentó que su mente divagara por otros rincones, recordando a la mujer que era parte de su nueva vida, concentrándose en el amor que profesaba hacia ella. Ahora tenía muchas más ganas de volver a la aldea, para tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla gritar de placer. Demostrándole tanto a ella como a sí mismo que no había nadie más ocupando su corazón, y que si eso llegaba a suceder, podría desechar ese sentimiento tal cual se sacaba la basura que no servía para nada. Estaba firme, decidido, nada podría hacerle caer en la tentación de ese cuerpo tentador, ni de esa sonrisa que derretía hasta al mismísimo Satanás. Él no era débil, y con esto podría comprobarlo con creces.

Tragó, desenredando aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se giró para observar fijamente a su amigo, y observó la intención palpable en sus ojos azulinos, realmente hablaba en serio con respecto a hacer de ella su mujer. Miroku era un buen hombre, por mucho que fuese pervertido, tenía un lado sensible y nunca sería capaz de lastimarla. Si él no podía tenerla, dejarla en manos de su amigo sería algo conveniente, por lo menos podría seguir viéndola, ya que no se la llevaría un sujeto que era capaz de arrebatársela para siempre. Se sintió estúpido, pensando en el bienestar de la chica como si realmente fuera su padre, incluso cuando muy dentro de sí la idea testaruda de que él era el único hombre que podría hacerla feliz se removía para buscar algún camino que le ayudase a salir de su mero subconsciente y golpearlo como una cruel verdad. Asintió ante el concejo que le había pedido, sabiendo que si se negaba podría levantar sospechas de algo que muchos podrían tomar como erróneo. Aunque tampoco podía negarse a que su amigo buscase la felicidad con una mujer, menos cuando no tenía idea de si ella rechazaría o no su propuesta.

—¿Por qué me preguntas? —mencionó, sintiéndose incapaz de responderle.

—Pues… estás casado con su madre, eres su padrastro, así que no hay mejor bendición que la de la persona que está supliendo el rol de padre. Después de todo, te tendría que pedir a ti su mano —no bastaron más de cinco segundos para que Miroku le recordara el por qué era tan prohibido acercarse a Kagome—. Así que… ¿tengo su permiso, señor? —bromeó con las formalidades, sin siquiera imaginar que Inuyasha fruncía el ceño casi como el padre sobre protector frente al hombre que venía a arrebatarle a su pequeña.

El hanyô suspiró, ¿por qué privarle de ello al monje? No sería justo, menos por una razón que no era concreta como para justificar la negativa que podría salir de sus labios.

—Sí, Miroku… tienes mi permiso —dijo, finalmente, renunciando a cualquier sentimiento por aquella muchacha. Dándose cuenta de su tono desanimado, y de la mirada penetrante del chico, esbozó, como pudo, una sonrisa—. ¡Vamos, hombre! —le golpeó en el hombro—. De seguro la vas a conquistar, eres todo lo que una mujer como ella puede estar buscando —musitó, cubriendo con una capa de ánimo invisible aquella mentira que se arrinconaba en su pecho. Su amigo sonrió feliz, sin tener idea de lo cuanto que le había costado al hanyô otorgarle ese permiso, concederle su deseo.

* * *

Esos ojos rojos aún no salían de su mente; le perturbaban en los sueños, incluso cuando estaba despierta. No se explicaba el por qué, pero siempre que su mente los evocaba, su corazón se revolcaba en su pecho, golpeando fuertemente, con un dejo de miedo y desesperación. Aún recordaba sus cabellos negros, cayendo sobre la espalda, se notaba que era un hombre mayor, casi de la misma edad que su madre. Se sonrojó cuando su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada y le mostró el cómo las gotas de agua también recorrían el cuerpo de ese sujeto. Ahogó un grito, horrorizada. ¿Estaría despertando una especie de enfermedad en la que sólo le atraían hombres más viejos? Se asustó con sus propios pensamientos, riéndose en un principio por lo estúpido de la idea, sin embargo, esa posibilidad no parecía querer desvanecerse. Primero Inuyasha, y ahora ese tipo… estúpido. Además, ¿cómo podría interesarle alguien que con tan sólo mirarte podría hacerte temblar? Y no precisamente por resultar intimidante o por inspirarte deseo, sino que le daba susto, una angustia tremenda que se alojaba en su alma, como si quisiera decirle que se mantuviera lejos de esa persona. ¿Sería alguien malo? Pero cómo podría saberlo si ni siquiera sabía de quién se trataba, un encuentro en las aguas termales no era suficiente para decir que eran "conocidos", además, no iba a torturarse por un par de ojos, por mucho que fueran de un color sanguinario, no significaba que él fuera un asesino que la estaba persiguiendo. ¡Una tontería! Aún así, con todos esos pensamientos tan positivos, deseaba no volver a encontrárselo. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la menor idea. Sin embargo, a quien sí necesitaba ver en estos momentos… era a Inuyasha. Desde que se había sucedido aquello con Miroku, no se habían vuelto a cruzar, ni siquiera cuando llegó en la noche a su casa. Le había preguntado a su madre en dónde estaba, pero ella simplemente le contestó que había salido a caminar sin decirle un lugar exacto. Intuyó, por el rostro de ella, que podrían haber tenido una discusión, algo que pocas veces oía entre ambos. En su mente todavía rondaba esa curiosidad de saber qué había pasado, el por qué ayer la cara de Kikyô denotaba pesar, casi llorando por no tener a su esposo a su lado; le daba pena verla así, sabiendo que sufría por un hombre, por el mismo que le causaba tristeza a ella. ¿Por qué podrían haber peleado? Si era culpa de Inuyasha… juraba que le partiría en dos el rostro, aunque dejaría intactos esos orbes dorados, eso era algo que definitivamente no podía tocar. Torció los labios, le preguntaría cuando lo viera por la aldea, si es que se dignaba a aparecer. Aunque supo que llegó en la noche, porque sintió unos pasos en la madrugada, los cuales se dirigieron, precisamente, hacia la habitación que ocupaban ambos. Por lo menos no había estado desaparecido toda la noche, pero había decidido salir temprano hoy, creía haber escuchado a Kaede musitar que había ido con Miroku a eliminar un espíritu a petición de un terrateniente. Eso también le alegró, en cierta manera; significaba que se preocupaba del bienestar de la familia, ¿no? Quizás guardaba provisiones para enfrentar el invierno, en donde se daba menos cosecha, a lo mejor, reservaba un poco por si llegaba un nuevo integrante.

Ese último pensamiento la mantuvo en blanco por varios minutos. Se dio cuenta de su trance cuando sintió unas vagas lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, al momento en que su mano se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el rastro que dejaban como si fueran unas babosas, cuando ese sabor salino se coló por su boca. ¿Tendrían un hijo? Aquella pregunta la asaltó, tal cual vil ladrón que intentaba robarle sus más preciadas pertenencias, dejándola en un estado de completo shock.

—Kagome-chan —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de una mujer. Detuvo sus pensamientos para dirigir su atención hacia ella.

—¿Si? —se pasó disimuladamente el dorso de la mano por el rostro.

—Pequeña, ¿qué sucede? —se dio el permiso de entrar a su habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Kagome no pudo evitar fijarse en lo fino de sus facciones, en la tez nívea que contrastaba con sus profundos ojos castaños claro, casi miel; su cabello, un poco ondulado, pero tan largo y negro como el de su madre. Se notaba a lo lejos que eran hermanas. Su tía Kaede siempre se había caracterizado por la hermosura que poseía, y no era extraño enterarse de la cantidad de pretendientes que hacían fila para obtener su atención.

—No pasa nada —sonrió, mostrando su mejor barrera. Kaede asintió, guardando silencio, aunque sabía que no había logrado convencerla del todo. Sin embargo, agradeció que se abstuviera de seguir preguntando.

—Vengo a recordarte de hoy en la noche; llegarán visitas. Yo supongo que no lo habrás olvidado.

—Oh —ciertamente, su mente había estado muy lejos de aquel acontecimiento—. Gracias por decírmelo; con lo de la boda, el que Inuyasha se viniera a vivir con nosotras. Varias cosas me han tenido en las nubes.

—Lo he notado —murmuró, y en su cabeza se formuló la posible respuesta que podría dar solución al por qué la chica se comportaba de esa forma últimamente. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuese la realidad—. Bien, te dejo, debo hacer unas pocas cosas.

Asintió, siguiendo con la mirada la figura de Kaede mientras que desaparecía de su vista al momento en que cerraba la puerta. Un suspiro salió de su boca, ni siquiera sabía de qué trataría esa fiesta que Kikyô le había mencionado hace unos días atrás; si no fuera por su tía se habría olvidado completamente de todo. No tenía ánimos de celebrar, no encontraba una razón de peso para sentirse feliz, a excepción de que su madre estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida, incluso cuando fuera a costa de su propia dicha. No obstante, relacionarse con otra gente le permitiría distraerse, era el lado bueno de la situación. Tampoco se había preocupado de averiguar más detalles, lo único que le había logrado descubrir era que el hijo de una pareja que eran amigos íntimos de su madre visitaría la aldea, y a la sacerdotisa le gustaría que ella lo conociera. No era una fiesta ostentosa, de las que acostumbraba a tener de vez en cuando, sino que realizada para recibir al invitado; por el entusiasmo que había expresado Kikyô, de seguro los padres de aquel hombre eran bastante importantes.

Torció los labios, sin saber qué hacer para pasar el día. Quizás iría a recorrer los alrededores, pasear en busca de hierbas medicinales, algo que hacía bastante últimamente. Una de las razones era porque deseaba mejorar sus habilidades de sacerdotisa, otra para ahuyentar sus pensamientos tan tortuosos que se encargaban de descomponer la poca resistencia que creía le quedaba. Además, aquello le mantenía lejos de la aldea, más que nada, alejada de la presencia de Inuyasha. Sabía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, los deseos de lanzarse encima y besarlo se apoderarían de ella, teniendo como consecuencia el rechazo, cosa que le destrozaría el alma, o la aceptación y, por consiguiente, el remordimiento que le carcomería por el resto de su vida; no se atrevería a mirar a su madre a los ojos ocurriera una o la otra posibilidad. Se asomó por la ventana, dejando que la brisa matutina jugara con sus cabellos; relajó el cuerpo, inspirando el aire fresco y limpio por la abundancia de los árboles. ¿No se había propuesto olvidarlo? Eso haría, pero su convicción murió al instante en que la figura rojiza que portaba aquellas hebras plateadas apareció dentro de su campo visual, caminando tranquilamente en conjunto a Miroku.

—¡Kagome-sama! —se detuvo, paralizada. Se recordó de respirar cuando sintió la presión en el pecho por la falta de aire.

—Miroku-sama —pasó su mirada por el monje, de reojo observó al hanyô. Se inclinó en señal de saludo—. Inuyasha —musitó su nombre en un susurro que estaba segura solo él podría oír.

—Que alegría encontrarme con su bello rostro tan temprano. Me ha alegrado el día su presencia —como si quisiera arreglar los errores de cuando se presentó por primera vez a ella, le besó la mano con total cortesía.

—Miroku… ya déjala —se escuchó el gruñido de Inuyasha, quien alegaba la cercanía de él a la muchacha—. No creo que Kagome tenga ganas de soportarte a estas horas.

—No, de hecho, es un gusto encontrarnos —sonrió, y su vista tan limitada no alcanzó a ver la reacción furiosa del hanyô—. Quisiera comentarle que esta noche se hará una celebración, ya que viene a visitarnos el hijo de unos antiguos amigos de mi madre. Me encantaría que estuviera presente —le invitó.

—Ah sí, ese chico con el que debo reunirme en unas horas más. Kikyô me pidió expresamente que… —la pelinegra interrumpió el intento de involucrarse a la conversación por parte de él. De alguna forma u otra, deseaba ignorar el mayor tiempo a Inuyasha.

—Supongo que lo veré, entonces —sonrió, sólo para molestar a Inuyasha—. Bueno, con su permiso, me retiro —su cuerpo se inclinó en una reverencia, intentando ser lo más respetuosa; el que fuera amigo cercano del esposo de su madre no le hacía perder su calidad de ministro religioso.

Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa triunfante surcando su rostro. Aunque confundida porque no sabía con exactitud si su actitud se debió por querer ignorarlo o para intentar molestarlo por no ponerle atención. Sin embargo, fuese cual fuese, había funcionado, puesto que desde una distancia prudente podía escuchar sus quejas a Miroku del por qué le había hablado de esa forma a ella. Se quiso ilusionar con la idea de que estaba celoso, pero su mente no le permitía viajar hasta tal fantasía, no obstante, otra parte de ella se empeñaba con la posibilidad de ese sentimiento, ya que las acciones del hanyô no demostraban lo contrario. ¿Sería…? No, imposible. Odiaba estos momentos, cuando su mente le confundía, cuando las reacciones de Inuyasha la confundían; claro, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con lo que le estaba pasando por tenerlo como padrastro y marido de su madre. Aún así, su corazón se negaba a creer que su presencia le resultaba indiferente al peliplateado. Chasqueó la lengua, sin querer pensar más en la situación, no necesitaba más problemas de los que su cabeza podía soportar.

Por otro lado, la pierna de Inuyasha se movía de arriba hacia abajo, sentado en el pasto junto a Miroku, con los dientes apretados y unos sonoros gruñidos saliendo de lo más profundo de su garganta. ¿Quién se creía ese monje? Siendo tan demostrativo con ella, cuando ni siquiera llevaban dos semanas conociéndose; pero claro, si Kagome tampoco demostraba que le desagradara la idea de que él intentara cortejarla, después de todo no sacó esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro; ¡cómo odiaba que le hiciera esto! Además, ¿cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? Lo había notado desde un principio, ese aroma reacio que desprendía cuando estaban cerca, le golpeaba la nariz como el peor de los virus, aún no entendía el por qué le despreciaba tanto. Definitivamente, nunca captaría lo que escondía el corazón de una mujer, menos cuando era tan bipolar como la pelinegra. Le hubiese gustado tanto estar a solas con ella, sólo para encararla y desenmascarar lo que se empeñaba en cubrir la mirada castaña que poseían sus ojos.

—Insisto, es hermosa —suspiró su mejor amigo, recibiendo una expresión de odio por parte del hanyô.

—Pues, cásate con ella —le murmuró, arrepintiéndose de las palabras cuando observó el rostro iluminado del monje, sabiendo que en su mente se estaban ya pasando las imágenes de la boda y de una Kagome vestida de blanco. Acostumbraba a soñar demasiado rápido.

Se formó un silencio, producido tanto por la deficiencia de comunicación que tenía Inuyasha para con las personas como por la súbita pose de concentración que había adoptado Miroku, perdiéndose en lo que parecía ser un punto interesante en medio de todo el pasto que rodeaba la mayoría de la aldea. Maldijo en sus pensamientos el sentirse así; cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que era un hombre enamorado de aquella muchacha; sin embargo, ya esto llegaba a sus límites. Tenía que detener estos sentimientos, por el bien de su mujer, de Kagome y de sí mismo. La chica tenía el derecho de juntarse con personas de su edad, él no se lo prohibiría, menos que entablara una relación con quien quisiera, tampoco tenía alguna atribución sobre ella como para detenerla o exigirle algo; era el marido de Kikyô, y había jurado amor eterno, lo que justamente sentía por la sacerdotisa; lo malo, es que hace un tiempo atrás había encontrado una chica que comenzaba a compartir el lugar en su corazón. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento, sería y era una idea estúpida, una simple jugarreta de su indecisa personalidad.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de que Miroku estaba teniendo pequeñas sospechas sobre las reacciones de su amigo. Desde el incidente en donde le golpeó por insinuarse a Kagome, una concepción extraña de lo que le sucedía al hanyô se coló por su mente. En primer lugar, él conocía perfectamente sus mañas, se había acostumbrado a ellas y nunca le regañaba por hacerlas, porque sabía que no iban con intenciones más allá, era un hombre que respetaba a las mujeres, por sobre toda las cosas, no se atrevería a tocar a una chica al menos que ella lo deseara; segundo, ni siquiera había sido así cuando hizo lo mismo con Kikyô. ¿Era su mujer, no? La persona a quien amaba, con quien había decidido casarse y compartir su vida. No dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia la sacerdotisa, no podría hacerlo, conocía hace mucho a Inuyasha como para saber que no se entregaba a cualquiera, menos tomar una acción tan importante como contraer matrimonio. Por otro lado, también pensaba que sería una locura imaginarse al peliplateado enamorado de Kagome, de la hija de quien era su gran amor, era ilógico, ¿cierto? Le confundía, le exasperaba, incluso le daría mucha tristeza encontrarse con esa realidad. De hecho, todo este asunto de cortejar a la pelinegra, de insinuarle a Inuyasha el formalizar una relación, había sido, simplemente, para probarlo, y las reacciones del hanyô confirmaban, en cierta forma, sus sospechas. ¿Serían celos de padre o de algo más? Le encantaría averiguarlo, pero tiempo al tiempo, no podía permitirse el sacar conclusiones antes de los hechos.

—Y, ¿sigue en pie la propuesta? —preguntó, repentinamente, Inuyasha.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Lo de beber sake hasta emborracharnos —musitó, sonriendo ante la idea. Realmente que necesitaba despejarse y olvidarse del mundo.

—Pues claro —respondió, sabiendo que así podría sacar respuesta a todas sus dudas.

* * *

¿Cuándo finalizaría esto?, pensó mientras que guiaba al reciente invitado hacia su nuevo hogar. Resultaba agradable conversar con ese sujeto, aunque algunas veces le parecía demasiado arrogante como para convertirse en su amigo, sin embargo, esto lo hacía por Kikyô, quien expresamente le había solicitado el que le diera un paseo a través de la aldea, para que conociera el lugar antes de establecerse por una semana. No sabía el hecho concreto del por qué estaba aquí, sino que unos simples detalles que le permitieron descifrar que su padre era un gran amigo de la sacerdotisa, hace años que se conocían con la familia, desde la madre de Kikyô hasta ahora. También tenía entendido que provenía de un clan completamente adversario al suyo, uno que residía en lo alto de las montañas del este, algo que trataba sobre lobos con apariencia humana y otros que eran descendientes de unos antepasados, realmente le tenía sin cuidado. Lo que le interesaba era saber qué relación podría tener con su mujer, el por qué decidió aparecerse después de la boda y no en aquel momento, si se suponía eran conocidos de hace generaciones. Le resultó sospechosa su repentina llegada. Pero, por ahora, no había ocurrido ningún incidente que le hiciera desconfiar, excepto ese apestoso olor a piel mojada que llevaba impregnado, sin embargo, ni él lo sentía tan fuerte, por lo que dudaba los humanos a su alrededor pudiesen inhalarlo.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la casa que ocupaba hace unos días atrás; por lo que veía, mucha gente se encontraba dentro de ella, ayudando a Kikyô y Kaede en los preparativos de la bienvenida. ¿Tanto festín para una simple persona? Se sintió posesivo y un psicópata por ponerse celoso, ni siquiera a él le habían recibido de aquella manera; esperaba que su mujer no se entusiasmara tanto, puesto que estaba decidido a hacer suya nuevamente, era impresionante como su naturaleza demoníaca le exigía la cercanía física y lujuriosa con ella. Nunca sería capaz de describir las sensaciones que provocaba el cuerpo desnudo de Kikyô junto al suyo, de sus pechos balanceándose mientras que jadeaba por lo entrecortada de su respiración al recibir los incentivos placenteros de su lengua al pasar por la piel

—¡Kôga-kun! —sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la protagonista de ellos, quien corría animosamente para abrazar al joven que le había acompañado.

—Kikyô-sama —respondió él, separándose para inclinarse y depositar un beso en el dorso de la pálida mano de la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha gruñó, colocándose al lado de su mujer y tomándola rápidamente de la cintura, aclamando su posesión sobre ella.

—Inuyasha —rió la pelinegra, dándole un ligero beso en los labios. Luego de ello, dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado—. Espero que mi marido haya sido un buen anfitrión, acostumbra a ser un poco tosco con las personas, especialmente los hombres.

—Todo estuvo bien, excepto ese olor a perro mojado que me rodeó todo el tiempo —murmuró Kôga, recibiendo otro gruñido por parte del hanyô.

—¿A quién llamas perro, sarnoso? —al parecer, no estaban hechos para ser buenos amigos. Provenían de clanes distintos, demasiado contrarios como para soportarse más de lo necesario.

—Inuyasha, no seas grosero con él, es el invitado, así que espero que lo trates mejor de ahora en adelante. Por algo los hice conocerse antes —musitó la mujer, separándose de su marido para dirigirse a un sitio en donde podrían tomar asiento en los pequeños almohadones que se extendían a lo largo del suelo—. ¿Gustas de algo, Kôga-kun?

—No, gracias, estoy bien. Me apetecería descansar unos momentos, el viaje ha resultado un tanto agotador. Hace tiempo que no recorría una distancia tan corta, especialmente desde…

Su voz se cortó por el sonido tajante de la puerta corrediza al abrirse. Unos rayos de luces solares atravesaron por el cuarto, dándole un toque más angelical a la persona que entraba; los presentes se dieron vuelta para ver su identidad y Kikyô sonrió apenas le reconoció. Inuyasha se quedó quieto, sin mostrar cambio en su humor por la llegada de Kagome, aunque no evitó seguir con una mirada calculadora al joven del clan de los lobos, quien se dirigió de enseguida hacia la muchacha. Una sonrisa se formuló en su rostro, y dejó relucir lo perfecto de sus dientes, a los pocos segundos se encontraba saludando cordialmente a la recién llegada. ¿Qué pretendía que hacía al tratar de esa forma tan cercana a la chica? Un gruñido se anidó en su garganta, sin dejar que recorriera y rompiese el súbito silencio que se había formado. Sus ojos dorados siguieron cada movimiento, cada reacción, tanto de él como de ella, apretando los puños de vez en cuando, por la sonrisa que le entregaba Kagome a Kôga en respuesta a sus atenciones.

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente, inundando a la pelinegra y al lobo, quienes se seguían observando, ella con las cejas levantadas en confusión por desconocer la identidad del sujeto que se plantaba enfrente, y él, anonadado por la belleza que había aparecido ante sus orbes azulinas. Al parecer, la única que no notaba el cambio radical del humor era Kikyô.

Kagome pasó por sus facciones, deteniéndose en el color tostado de su tez, en lo tersa que debía ser su piel, imaginándose que el tacto debía ser maravilloso tan sólo por no notar alguna imperfección en ella; su cabello era oscuro, tanto o más que la misma noche, estimaba que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ya que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta; se quedó prendida del azul cristalino en sus ojos, brillante, despampanante y algo que jamás había visto en su vida. La punta de unos colmillos sobresalían de vez en cuando por su labio inferior, y no le hizo falta el utilizar sus poderes de sacerdotisa para darse cuenta de que era un demonio completo, totalmente diferente a Inuyasha. Era más alto, la chica le llegaba hasta los hombros, y se imaginó siendo abrazada por esos fuertes y musculosos brazos que se extendían a sus costados, tampoco pasó por desapercibido el fornido pecho que se marcaba en la tela de su ropa, una mezcla entre la piel natural de lobo que le rodeaba y algún tipo de armadura que le era de desconocida procedencia. Tenía entendido que ese clan era algo alejado; supuso que era la persona que su madre había esperado durante todo el día, ese hijo del matrimonio que era tan amigo de Kikyô.

—Kagome, hija, te presento a Kôga —les introdujo la sacerdotisa, incitándolos a que mostraran alguna reacción frente al otro, como saludarse estrechando las manos o, incluso, algo más cercano.

—Un gusto, Kagome —la voz del chico le pareció tan profunda, tan… sensual. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, claramente siendo malinterpretado por los tres presentes. Kikyô rió, encontrando tierno el color rojizo rubí que adornaba las mejillas de su hija, dándole un toque inocente e intrigante conjuntamente; Kôga se maravilló con sus expresiones, detallando cada rincón de su rostro, perdiéndose en sus labios, para subir a sus ojos y volver a caer en el mismo ciclo; por su lado, Inuyasha observaba a la distancia toda la escena, chasqueando la lengua, sin poder creer que la chica se dejara cautivar por cualquiera, ¿qué le podía ver a ese chucho?

—Kikyô —llamó el hanyô, queriendo romper el ambiente tan incómodo que se había formado para él—. ¿Vamos a la recámara? Después de todo, tu invitado desea descansar, y aún queda para la noche —mientras lo decía, su vista se encontró varias veces con la castaña de Kagome; sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que le había provocado efectos, pero su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto notó la expresión triste en la chica.

—Inuyasha… ¿recuerdas que aún estoy enojada contigo?

—Eso es lo que quiero enmen…

—¡Podrían seguir con sus planes en más privacidad! ¿No lo creen? Ni piensen que es agradable escucharlos de que irán a... —se le cortaron las palabras, resultaba demasiado doloroso decirlo, terminar esa sentencia que conocía como una verdad pura y absoluta; además, un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al imaginarse aquello.

—¿Hacer qué, Kagome? —le retó Inuyasha, ella le miró asesinamente.

—Inuyasha, ¿vamos?

Se sintió desfallecer cuando vio en enlace entre los dedos del hanyô y de su madre, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, en la cúspide de su relación. Pero… tendrían que pasar por la crisis de los seis meses algún día, ¿o no? O por la de un año, y después todos los aniversarios se volverán tediosos, ellos romperán, él quedará libre… así tendría una oportunidad. Se sintió hipócrita, una idiota. Inuyasha era un hombre, pero su madre era la mujer que componía la otra mitad de la relación, y no podía hacerle esto ni tener esos deseos hacia su felicidad, sabía que estaría devastada al momento en que Inuyasha decidiera dejarla. Por qué, Kami-sama, tenía que ser tan difícil.

Sin embargo, las palabras que pronunció Kikyô, la descolocaron por completo y, al mismo tiempo, le dieron una salida fácil a sus problemas.

—Por cierto… hija, él es tu prometido.

* * *

Su cuerpo se tensó, sus músculos vibraron frente a la presión que ejerció su virilidad en la cavidad de la sacerdotisa, descargando su interior en ella, soltando con un gemido final la poca resistencia que le quedaba por lo cegado que se encontraba frente a la ola de placer que le invadía. Observó el rostro relajado de Kikyô, arqueando su espalda para recibir de mejor forma el culmine orgasmo que recorrió su ser completo, concentrándose en la zona baja del vientre. Sus manos se posicionaron en sus hombros, sus uñas apretaron contra su piel, enterrándose, pero sin lograr hacerle daño alguno, agradeciendo que su marido tuviese una contextura resistente. Aún seguían moviéndose, lentamente, pero sólo para calmar el palpitante sentir por la unión de sus sexos, especialmente después de lo agotador que había sido, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido, incluso cuando fueron un par de días. Sin embargo, ninguno protestó, sabiendo que necesitaban de la compañía del otro, de disfrutar algo tan sencillo como una ocasión para demostrarse en carne viva lo tanto que se amaban. Abrió lentamente los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo el gemido que se acumulaba en su garganta, sería demasiado vergonzoso que alguien los escuchase, especialmente teniendo a Kôga dentro del hogar. Sintió como Inuyasha devoraba su boca una vez más, empujando, queriendo hacer más duradero el momento, no obstante, fue en un instante cuando sintió dolor, quizás por la casi hora que estimaba llevaban realizando el acto. ¿Cuánto podía durar este hombre? Ciertamente, mucho más que ella. Al parecer su marido se había dado cuenta de la expresión lastimera que surcó su rostro, ya que se separó inmediatamente, lo que resultó ser una tortura por igual. Se giró para seguir observándolo, perdiéndose en cada facción varonil que le recordaban todos los días el por qué se había enamorado de él, el por qué había decidido darle una oportunidad al amor luego de una relación tan desastrosa. Y es que Inuyasha era, simplemente, perfecto; un Dios en cuerpo de hombre.

Después de haber hecho el amor con su mujer pensó que toda la frustración se alejaría, no obstante, apenas disfrutó de la libertad y la satisfacción de poder reunirse con Kikyô en el acto consumado, esa frase tan tortuosa volvió a rondar su cabeza. Suspiró mientras se echaba a un lado, y recibía a la sacerdotisa, dejando que apoyase el rostro en su pecho, que sus finos y delgados brazos le rodearan, como él lo hacía por la cintura de ella; entrelazaron sus piernas, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, acompasando sus respiraciones agitadas, intentando retomar el control de ellos mismos, porque cuando la pasión les invadía, se convertían en unas personas totalmente distintas. ¿Quién imaginaría que una sacerdotisa pudiese ser una bestia en la cama? Sonrió, sabiendo que era el único que conocía ese lado de ella, además del imbécil ex–marido que alguna vez tuvo. Chasqueó la lengua, queriendo alejar a ese bastardo de la mente; sentía una ira sobrellevarlo cada vez que lo recordaba, y una necesidad inmensa de destrozar a cualquiera con sus garras, pero sabía controlarse, más que nada para no incomodar a Kikyô, menos después del momento tan agradable que habían pasado. Suspiró, y se sumió en sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que su mujer se encontraba plácidamente dormida; nuevamente, aquella muchacha de cabellos azabaches tomaba posesión de su cabeza, transmitiéndole demasiados sentimientos, entre los que se mezclaban el remordimiento y la cobardía, pero también ocupaba un espacio el amor, aunque restringido por él mismo, porque debía mantenerse al margen de no pasar a ser algo más de lo que _debía_ ser.

Era demasiado difícil intentar entregar una figura paterna cuando tu cariño hacia la persona iba más allá de uno filial. No supo el por qué, pero recordó a sus padres, y el tiempo corto que duró la felicidad en familia. Su madre, Izayôi, era la hija de un famoso terrateniente; casi considerada como una princesa de la realeza. Su padre, Inutaishô, por otro lado, había sido un gran yôkai, dueño de extensos territorios, conocido como un hombre de los más poderosos, tanto física como económicamente; sin embargo, cuando ambos se habían conocido, el mundo de ellos se había ido a la mierda. Izayôi había sido comprometida a la fuerza con un importante caballero, un integrante del ejército japonés, por lo que tuvo que mantener una relación furtiva con su padre. Al principio, disfrutaban de ello, viéndose a escondidas, teniendo que seguir en secreto aquel amor que surgió de forma instantánea, pero no todo podía ser felicidad; después de unos meses, ocurrió lo que desató esa batalla furiosa en donde su padre perdió la vida, Izayôi estaba embarazada, y no era de su prometido. Podrían suponer lo iracundo que se puso el padre de su madre al enterarse de que su hija albergaba en su vientre al hijo de un demonio, la primera reacción a ello fue el encerrarla en aquel palacio, así nadie se daría cuenta de la situación, podrían mantener las apariencias de que la mujer era pura, y cuando diese a luz, deshacerse de esa criatura; aunque aquello no impidió a Inutaishô de seguir viéndola. Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron, y tanto la vida de su madre como las riquezas de su padre se fueron al suelo; de ella se supo que la mantuvieron en claustro por los meses que faltaban para el nacimiento del pequeño hanyô, preparando el matrimonio arreglado apenas terminase el embarazo; Inutaishô, perdió todo lo que tenía gracias a un hombre que contrató su abuelo, queriendo destruirlo de esa manera y alejarlo, por supuesto, de Izayôi. Las cosas terminaron en el absoluto caos; la escena era tortuosa, compuesta por un incendio, una mujer que dio a luz y fue asesinada, revivida a los segundos después, un enfrentamiento entre dos caballeros por el amor de aquella persona, y, en consiguiente, la muerte de ambos.

Se sentó en la cama, antes acomodando el cuerpo de Kikyô para que no se despertara por sus movimientos; se levantó y puso el conjunto de ropa que se encontraba en el suelo por el desenfrenado ataque de pasión del cual había sido preso. Salió de la habitación, sintiéndose agobiado por la carga emocional.

—Kagome-sama.

—¿Si? —respondió la aludida, manteniendo su vista firme en los diseños de la madera que constituían su casa.

—Es usted… hermosa —la confesión fue en un simple susurro, sin embargo, sorprendió a la pelinegra, quien no supo si sonreír o llorar, finalmente optó por la segunda opción.

—Gracias —dijo por simple cortesía.

Kôga no parecía ser un chico malo, definitivamente su madre había pensado en su futuro cuando le comprometió con él; quizás no era adinerado, ni hijo de un terrateniente poderoso, pero se notaba que era sincero o al menos eso creía ella cuando le decía esas palabras tan lindas. No obstante, no era su tipo de hombre, aunque tampoco podía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, más cuando llevaba un par de horas conociéndolo. Era atractivo, una cosa innegable; ¿cuántas veces veías a un hombre con profundos ojos azules? Bueno, estaba Miroku, pero él era un pervertido, por lo que había salido de su lista hace bastante tiempo, además poseía una sonrisa despampanante, que si no fuera porque era imposible, pensaría era más brillante que los mismos rayos del Sol. Se rió internamente por sus pensamientos, quizás estaba exagerando un poco. Aunque, debía decir que tenía cierto encanto, algo atrayente que le invitaba a conocerlo más allá, pero también tenía la impresión de que lo alababa más de la cuenta para poder quitarse a Inuyasha de la cabeza.

Se quedó en silencio, aparentando estar escuchando las múltiples palabras que salían de la boca de Kôga, quien quería darle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida, obviamente para que averiguara todo sobre él; para su gusto, apresuraba demasiado las cosas. Sí, era su prometido, sin embargo, no debía olvidar que eran un par de extraños comprometidos por la simple decisión de sus padres, nada más.

—Quisiera invitar a mi hija, Kagome, y al invitado de esta noche, Kôga-kun, a que vengan —la voz de su madre retumbó en su cabeza como un eco infinito. La fiesta se desarrollaba en tranquilidad, con una cantidad de invitados que no excedía los veinte, sólo gente necesaria y que eran amigos de la familia, todos aldeanos del lugar en donde habitaban.

—¿Me permite, Kagome-sama? —el chico de ojos azules se mantenía tan cortés como siempre, colocando su brazo enfrente para que ella lo enrollara con el suyo. La sacerdotisa lo hizo sólo para no hacerle quedar mal en público, también para no hacer pasar un mal rato a Kikyô.

—Los reuní acá, aparte de querer darle la bienvenida a Kôga-kun, para anunciar el compromiso en matrimonio de mi hija —unos murmullos de sorpresa se dejaron oír, pero a los pocos segundos se escucharon sonoros aplausos.

La gente se acercó para felicitarlos, unas ancianas que Kagome reconocía sólo de vista le abrazaron, deseándoles un matrimonio feliz; el protocolo le obligaba a la miko a sonreír, inclinando la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento mientras que Kôga imitaba sus acciones, notándose la euforia por el hecho de que pronto contraerían matrimonio. Se sintió hipócrita, y una cobarde por no rechazar tal acuerdo, totalmente, en contra de su voluntad; nuevamente fingía por la dicha de su madre, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría con este juego de mentiras? El cinismo parecía ser un don innato en ella, y se convencía de ello con cada día que pasaba. Observó a la distancia, recorriendo a los invitados, intentando descifrar quienes eran; sabía que eran todos aldeanos, pero se extrañaba de nunca haber intercambiado palabra con la mayoría de ellos. Sus orbes castaños se detuvieron al momento en que se encontraron con aquel par de ojos topacios que miraban con cautela la escena. Inuyasha era el único que no se acercaba a la pareja, que no mostraba emoción alguna por el compromiso, ni tristeza o alegría, como si todo esto le resultara indiferente. Parecía que no vendría hacia ellos en lo que restaba la noche, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo en cuanto Kikyô fue a pedirle que los felicitara por el próximo matrimonio. Se le hizo similar la situación; y su mente trabajó rápidamente para buscar entre los recuerdos algún momento singular en donde hubiese experimentado lo mismo. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras que en su cabeza se reproducían las imágenes de la boda entre su madre e Inuyasha; reprimió un gemido, sin querer sorprenderse. Una idea descabellada pasó por ella, y se preguntó interiormente si habría alguna posibilidad de que aquello estuviese sucediendo.

Tristeza, desgana, gestos inexpresivos; el frío tacto de él cuando le abrazó, musitándole con un tono callado que fuera feliz con su prometido, con _ese imbécil_, así había preferido pronunciarlo Inuyasha en su oído; se reconoció a sí misma en el hanyô, como si estuviera imitando perfectamente sus emociones el día en que se casó con su madre. Quiso seguir analizándolo, estudiar sus reacciones, sus movimientos, ¡querer comprobar si no era un juego de su mente! Pero la inseguridad de que se tratase de una cruel fantasía era latente, sin permitirle crear esa ilusión de que, quizás, él pudiese estar desarrollando sentimientos recíprocos hacia ella.

* * *

Y... ¡ahí tienen! :) La verdad, me gustó bastante como quedó. Bueno, quizás lo de Kôga es bastante predecible, pero ni se esperan lo que pasa después :D Morirán. Bueno, no... no les pasará nada ;D

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :) Espero sus comentarios, críticas, halagos, ¡si me besan los pies los lavaré con agua! (?)

¡Un beso! :) Los quiero y adoro.

**Franessa Black**


	4. Huída

Me retrasé un día, lo sé ._.

Peero, ¡aquí estoy! :) Con un nuevo capítulo (obvio, ¿no? xD) Debo decirles que he sido una vaga durante mis vacaciones, pero prometo desde la próxima semana que comenzaré a escribir como de costumbre, sino me pillará la continuación del capítulo que aún no tengo listo xD

¡Oh! Esta semana vi Harry Potter, y debo decirle a quién no la ha visto que... ¡DEBES VERLA! xD Juro que no me cansaría de verla una y otra vez, sinceramente la mejor de toda la saga; ya ni me imagino como será la segunda parte.

Bien, bien. No tengo idea cómo pasé de Inuyasha a Harry Potter, pero bueno, debo agradecer todos sus reviews :D ¡Dios! Adoro leerlos, me encantan y me hacen reír :)

Y como dije anteriormente, me llegan reviews de personas que no tienen cuenta creada en la página, así que como no puedo responder como un "reply" a su comentario, lo haré por aquí ;D

**mimika: **¡Hola! :) Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Una alegría saber que te guste tanto la historia, hago lo mejor que puedo para que sea entretenida y buena al mismo tiempo :) Intentaré hacer los párrafos más separados, tengo esta manía de escribir como si estuviera escribiendo un libro, y como las letras de la página son más pequeñas... sé que se hace tedioso leer algunas veces. No sé si alcancé a editar este capítulo de esa forma, sino mis más sinceras disculpas. ¡Un beso! Gracias nuevamente por leer ;D

**Paula D: **¡No mueras! Jajaja :) Aún es muy pronto para que lo hagas, así que espérate un tantito más para hacerlo ;D ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :) Se aprecia mucho que leas la historia ;D ¡Un beso!

**Rooh: **Ay, de verdad que me alegra mucho que te guste :) Me encanta entregarles una historia buena y que sientan vale la pena leerla ;D ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Un beso! ;D

**Sakata-2: **Jajaja :) Todos amaron el capítulo menos las partes de Kikyô e Inuyasha xD Bueno, obviamente si es un InuyashaxKagome es extraño leer tanto amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyô, pero es parte de la historia, son un matrimonio, ya saben ;D Bueno, la verdad, intento hacer a Kagome de la forma que yo reaccionaría, aunque nunca he estado en una situación así (gracias a Dios el matrimonio de mis padres está bien xD). ¡Aquí está la actualización! Espero te alegre el día ;D ¡Un beso! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko. Espero con ansias la navidad, porque prometió mandarme a Inuyasha de regalo por unos días. Bueno, no, no lo hizo, pero yo espero que lo considere (?) **

**2. La trama es completamente mía :)**

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo IV: "Huída" 

Su día no podía haber comenzado de peor forma. Ahí estaban Kôga, Inuyasha y ella.

Suspiró al encontrarse entre ambos, sus dos manos se posaban en el pecho de cada uno, sentía el temblor que emitían sus gruñidos por la vibración de los pectorales en donde posicionaba sus palmas. Se preguntaba cuando terminaría esta pesadilla, cuando sería el maldito momento en que los dos hombres podrían vivir en paz y no discutir cada vez que sus miradas se encontraran. Claramente si se analizaba el tema de forma superficial, todos podrían decir que estaban discutiendo por ella, cosa que, en cierta forma, era verdad, pero se necesitaba recorrer un par de minutos atrás para entender el real embrollo. Era impresionante como unas simples palabras arrogantes de Kôga podían generar tal situación, aunque era comprensible al saber cómo era la personalidad del hanyô.

Los días siguientes a la llegada del yôkai lobo, y del anuncio de su compromiso, se habían desarrollada en completo caos, especialmente por los constantes enfrentamientos entre ambos. Kikyô había intentado mantener calmado a Inuyasha, reprendiéndolo cada vez que se dirigía de manera equívoca al ojiazul, sin embargo, esto parecía no importarle al hanyô, además de que se sabía no tenía intención de detener los insultos. Llevaban un buen rato así, ellos discutiendo, como perro y gato, ella en medio de ambos, suspirando con cada nuevo invento que salía de sus bocas para provocar la ira del otro. ¿Quién le mandaba a meterse en aquella pelea tan infantil? Definitivamente, nadie, pero no podía evitarlo; se sentía demasiado gratificante escuchar por sus propios oídos las agudas y venenosas frases del peliplateado, notándose en demasía el tono celoso que poseían. Pero, por simple protocolo, y buena conducta, debía detenerlos.

—Inuyasha —llamó su atención, no obstante sus ojos dorados seguían fijos en los del yôkai lobo—. Kôga-kun —pronunció su nombre esperando que él sí la mirara, pero no pasó nada; sin contar el gruñido del hanyô por dirigirse a su 'contrincante' con tanta cercanía.

Pareciera que en cada respiro suyo, ellos deseaban aniquilarse con más anhelo que hace un segundo atrás. Crispó los dedos, agarrando un poco la ropa de Inuyasha, mas a Kôga le había producido un roce en su piel; hace unos días atrás había descifrar esas extraña manía del pelinegro de andar sin nada arriba, completamente desnudo del pecho. Sintió lo cálido de su torso, se paralizó unos momentos mientras el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas, claramente compitiendo contra el rojizo haori de Inuyasha; aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos. El hanyô gruñó, el lobo sonrió de medio lado, una mueca que le pareció demasiado arrogante, y ni se imaginaba lo que provocó en Inuyasha, quien hizo un amago de lanzarse sobre él, pero se detuvo al sentir la presión de Kagome. Chasqueó la lengua, echándose hacia atrás, ladeando el rostro y un bufido se expulsó por su boca, claramente enojado.

¿Hasta cuándo seguirían con lo mismo? Al parecer, con cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de la errónea idea de su madre al traer a tal hombre a su casa, especialmente anunciando sin anestesia alguna que era su prometido. Pero… ¿quién imaginaría que el hanyô resultaría ser tan… _sobreprotector_? Si es que la palabra correcta no era _celoso_. Lo había meditado varias veces, intentando encontrar alguna razón lógica para que él se comportara de esa manera; tan sólo era la hija de su mujer, ¿no? Todo era tan confuso, y su pobre mente ya no soportaba la estúpida ilusión de creerse importante para Inuyasha, no es que sintiera que le tenía sin cuidado, sino que estas actitudes se podían interpretar como una preocupación que iba _más allá_. ¡Odiaba la situación!

—¡Hasta cuándo van a dejar de mirarse de esa forma! —gritó esperando llamar su atención, pero el único que hizo un ademán fue Kôga, quien la miró por unos segundos, pero no los suficientes para retener su mirada, ya que volvió a observar con odio a su _padre_.

¿Se podría alguien dar cuenta de la mueca dolorosa y frustrante que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que recordaba la posición que ocupaba Inuyasha en su familia? Por lo menos, ahora no, porque los únicos con quien estaba se encontraban matándose con la mirada. Rogaba porque su madre apareciera, ella siempre calmaba los humos, quizás porque Inuyasha era su marido y porque Kôga le tenía un respeto singular, cosa que ella no recibía de ninguno de los dos. Pasaron unos segundos que se hicieron una eternidad, no era cómodo tener que colocarse en medio de ambos para evitar un funeral, aunque aquello sólo apartaba el daño físico, no el verbal. Las palabras monosílabas, las frases sin sentidos, volaban sobre ella, esperando chocar contra el receptor; hablaban tan rápido, que lo único que llegaba a entender algunas veces eran las denominaciones despectivas como: _chucho, bestia, imbécil, idiota, hijo de… _

—¡No! —levantó la mano que sostenía a Inuyasha y la colocó en la boca del hanyô, deteniendo ese insulto tan hiriente; podía aguantarlo, pero no permitiría que utilizaran ese tipo de groserías.

—¿Por qué no te vas, bestia? Kagome de seguro desea quedarse conmigo, a solas —murmuró Kôga, sin importarle que ella estuviese escuchando todo.

—Mira estúpido, sino te parto la cara ahora es porque está ella —el peliplateado la miró unos segundos, luego volvió a fijarse en su _enemigo_—, así que mejor vete con tranquilidad y así cuidas tu integridad física.

Sabiendo que aquello terminaría mal, decidió utilizar el último recurso que le quedaba para detener la confrontación, interrumpir ella misma. Suspiró, cerró los ojos, controlando las palabras que irían a salir de su boca, esperando que con su acción no desanimara a Kôga o subiese al alter-ego de Inuyasha, pero no le quedaba otra cosa más que pedirle al lobo que se fuese a dar un paseo, y ella encargarse personalmente del hanyô.

—Kôga, ¿por qué no das un paseo? —lo miró al mismo tiempo que pudo ver de reojo como Inuyasha curvaba sus labios—. Prometo alcanzarte en unos minutos, ¿sí? —se acercó a paso lento, y le susurró al oído algo que pareció tranquilizar al demonio, se notaba enseguida por la carcajada que soltó cuando sintió las palabras de Kagome atravesar sus sentidos auditivos.

Él pareció aceptar el trato conforme con los términos, sin embargo no pudo reprimir un ligero gruñido, tan gutural como su propia naturaleza, tampoco pudieron evitar escuchar un bufido, evidentemente proveniente del peliplateado, quien ahora se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera descifrar lo que la miko le había dicho a su _contrincante_. La pelinegra se vio suspirando segundos después, para ahogar un grito al sentir una presión en su cintura, luego un impulso que la llevó a chocar contra algo duro, pero cálido; no le fue difícil saber que era el pecho de Inuyasha lo que ahora rozaba su espalda. No obstante, aquello no detuvo el repentino beso que depositó Kôga en su mejilla; no tuvo que intuir para saber que era un reto dirigido especialmente a Inuyasha, después de todo, el yôkai no había despegado sus orbes azulinos de los dorados del hanyô mientras que sus labios se apegaban a la tersa piel morena de la muchacha. Sintió al peliplateado temblar bajo el contacto tan íntimo, osado, y que en esa época daría para pensar que la muchacha y el joven compartían algo más que una simple amistad; sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando vio al lobo esquivar unas garras que se dirigían hacia el rostro de él; dio un respingón al darse cuenta de que por poco Inuyasha no le daba a su nariz. Frunció el ceño por el mínimo tacto que tenía el hanyô.

—Ya la escuchaste, lobito, retírate —le musitó con sorna y burla, sonriendo de medio lado.

—No te preocupes, ya nos veremos más tarde —dijo la muchacha, esperado que el demonio se fuera. Se estaba cansando de intervenir cada maldita vez que se encontraran, ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre el encontrarlos discutiendo por cualquier tema. Al parecer, estaba en su naturaleza no llevarse bien.

Suspiró al ver que el lobo se había marchado. Cerró los ojos, rendida, pero aliviada de que la batalla haya cesado. ¿Cuál era el problema de Inuyasha? Desde que supo que Kôga era su prometido que no los dejaba tranquilos ni un segundo; Kikyô algunas veces intentaba despejarlo, e incluso le reprochaba con la típica frase de que dejase sus celos de _padre_; y sí, se veía claramente que estaba celoso, pero lo más irónico era que él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarse como su figura paterna, por lo que ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo podría denominar las acciones del hanyô. Era todo tan confu…

Mierda.

Tragó saliva, aguantando las enormes ganas de soltar un gemido al sentir el cálido aliento de Inuyasha rozar con impaciencia su cuello. El brazo que antes le afirmaba la cintura por sí solo, se encontraba acompañado por el otro, haciendo el agarre aún más fuerte y posesivo. ¿Cómo podía soportar esto? Quería cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar, darse una vuelta y besar esos labios que le imploraban devorarlos, fundirse en un tacto tan imprudente como los pensamientos que en esos momentos atravesaban su cabeza. Odiaba esa sensación, esa _excitación_ que le producía la cercanía del hanyô, y los calambres eléctricos que pasaban por su cuerpo con el cosquilleo de los cabellos de Inuyasha sobre su hombro no ayudaban en nada a detener el deseo. ¿Y si cumplía ese anhelo que no le dejaba dormir por las noches? ¿Haría algo el peliplateado para evitarlo? Observó sus alrededores, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban prácticamente solos en la mitad de su hogar, parados y abrazados como una pareja de enamorados. La loca idea se balanceaba, le incitaba, le carcomía el pecho. Finalmente, se volteó, y masculló una maldición cuando se vio prendida e hipnotizada por esos ojos dorados que la desnudaban sin escrúpulos.

Se escuchó un sonido, un crujido de la puerta al abrirse. No bastó más que ello para que la cordura volviera a ella, y se separó tan rápido como una figura apareció desde afuera. Por suerte, no era Kikyô, tampoco Kaede, ni siquiera el molesto amigo de Inuyasha, ese monje Miroku, sino que, simplemente, una aldeana que había sido contratada para limpiar la casa de ellos.

Suspiró, y decidió por salir de la casa antes de que Inuyasha la persiguiera.

Adoraba el paisaje que le entregaban los frondosos árboles cuando dejaban pasar los rayos del Sol entremedio de las aberturas producidas por la leve separación entre sus ramas. Se sintió libre, no sabía el por qué. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y en su mente comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de la mañana, aquella situación en donde casi se dejó llevar por sus instinto. Malditos sentimientos, ¿por qué le jugaban de esa forma?

Mala suerte la suya.

Por un lado, se encontraba feliz por los 'supuestos celos' del hanyô, sin embargo, lo que no le alegraba era el hecho de hallarse comprometida con un hombre que poco conocía; nunca recordó haberlo escuchado de sus padres, tampoco que su madre le hubiese advertido sobre ello. ¿Acaso su opinión no tenía lugar en el caso? La única ventaja que encontraba era que con eso lograba sacar un lado que antes no había visto en Inuyasha, pero esa emoción desaparecía al instante en que recordaba su _parentesco_ con él, y que era imposible que el peliplateado pudiese demostrar alguna actitud sin antes destrozar el corazón de su madre, si es que se trataba de un asunto amoroso.

Pero no… tontas sus ideas; realmente_ estúpidas_.

El destino era cruel, y ella debió saberlo desde el momento en que sus padres cayeron en los vicios del matrimonio, en las discusiones que pronto llevaron a su separación. Pero la nulidad era algo que les permitía volver a vivir, a reencontrarse con ese amor perdido que habían creído conocer el uno con el otro, sin embargo, era tan aleatorio el resultado, y ellos no estaban exentos de aquello. Tan irónica era la vida, que le había colocado en su camino a ese 'príncipe azul' que todas deseaban, pero se lo habían arrebatado en cuanto él se unió con su madre. ¡Alentador! ¡Gracias, mierda de vida que le han dado! Menos mal esto sólo lo decía en sus pensamientos, porque Kikyô odiaba escuchar maldiciones —aunque se las perdonaba todas a Inuyasha—, y por eso podía mascullarlas tantas veces como quisiera.

Mierda; mierda; mierda. No se cansaría de ellas, y menos cuando era la palabra que más describía su situación. Hijo de puta que se cruzó en su camino, ¿por qué no dejó que la matara ese demonio? Sin duda alguna sería mucho mejor que estar aquí, teniéndolo tan cerca, pero… —quizás no es ni necesario completar la frase, pero igual lo haría—, a la vez, _tan lejos_. Era torturante no poder tocarlo, o sea, podía, pero no de la manera que quería; porque pasar sus manos por los músculos de sus brazos, hacer círculos con la yema de sus dedos en los pectorales, o acariciar su cabello y perderse entre las hebras blanquecinas; estaba vetada de ello. Y le ardía pensar que su madre hacía aquello —si no era todo el día—, una vez en las noches.

¿Por qué mierda las paredes no eran más firmes? Eso le evitaría tener que escuchar los golpeteos del marco de la cama al chocar contra la madera por el inquietante movimiento agitado de los cuerpos de ambos; si ya había sido traumatizante con sus verdaderos padres, ni se imaginaba como sería de aquí a un par de días más, porque se estaba volviendo loca.

_Tenía_ que salir de ahí antes de que la poca cordura que le estaba quedando se esfumara y tuviese que parar a una casona en donde vivían ancianos que ya no recordaban ni como se llamaban.

¿Y si escapaba? Sí, había prometido a su madre que no se iría de su lado al menos hasta que cumpliese un poco más de 20 años, pero esta era una situación distinta, algo de emergencia. Kikyô se lo agradecería tarde o temprano; después de todo, si no se largaba de ahí, terminaría cometiendo acciones de las cuales se arrepentiría después, y su madre ya había sufrido demasiado como para soportarlo nuevamente y no quitarse la vida en el intento.

Pero… arrastrar a Inuyasha hacia la infidelidad resultaba _tentador_.

No, no, no. Debía sacarse eso de la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de hija era? Amaba a su madre, no podía hacerle eso. Sí, largarse de este lugar sería la mejor opción.

—¡Kagome-chan!

Frunció el ceño ante la interrupción. Quería estar sola, ¿por qué justo la venían a encontrar cuando no necesitaba de compañía? Claro, siempre que estaba en peligro se demoraban en auxiliarla, pero al momento en que no deseaba que estuviesen con ella, llegaban de inmediato los intrusos. Otra razón por la cual odiaba la vida. Sin embargo, tampoco podía echar a Rin de su lado como si nada, era su amiga desde la infancia, y sería un tanto hipócrita correrla cuando ella era bastante curiosa con los asuntos de su amiga, y tan insistente para saber las cosas que le sucedían, incluso cuando quería estar sola, al igual que ella en estos momentos. La curiosidad mata al gato, y lo encierra para que se ahogue —no tuvo idea de lo que quiso decir con ese pensamiento—.

Se volteó para recibirla, reprimiendo la mueca de disgusto en su boca, pero logrando esbozar una sonrisa suficiente como para convencer a su pequeña amiga de que se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, cuando la vio fruncir el ceño y mirarla con atención, supo que —por esta única y maldita vez— no la había engañado. Suspiró, preparándose para enfrentar de la mejor manera las interminables preguntas que saldrían de Rin.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo relacionado con Inuyasha?

Directo al grano, sin anestesia. Dolió la pregunta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan asertiva? Porque lo _sabía_. Era la primera, y única, persona que conocía sus sentimientos hacia el hanyô, no se lo pudo ocultar, menos cuando en un principio se sonrojaba con la sola presencia de él. Su rostro había sido tan evidente que no tardó más que un par de minutos en sacarle toda la historia; maldita mujer que puede sacarle hasta sus pensamientos más ocultos. Si no fuera porque se había rehusado a decirle —convencido de que no sería bueno el hacerlo—, incluso sabría sobre esas fantasías con cierto peliplateado que se calaban en su subconsciente cuando dormía.

La observó a la distancia, dándose cuenta por primera vez el parecido que tenían, la razón por la cual mayoría de las personas a las que se presentaban no dudaban en sacarse la duda de si compartían un lazo de hermandad, realmente serían gemelas si no fuese porque la cara de Rin era más redonda que la suya, y porque sus ojos poseían un brillo más claro que los de ella. Pero su cabello, era del mismo negro oscuro azabache, con formas similares en la manera en que las ondulaciones de las hebras llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros; un flequillo levemente partido le cubría la frente. Sus ojos eran castaños, más claros y vivaces que los de Kagome

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, arrastrándolo hacia atrás, pero éste volviendo siempre a su posición original; era una mata de pelos que nunca le obedecía. Así como también sus actitudes la traicionaban. ¿Dónde quedaba su fuerza de voluntad? Claramente destrozada en algún lugar, porque sus labios se estaban entreabriendo para contarle a Rin sobre sus planes de escapar, y aunque sabía que ella no la dejaría, simplemente le importaba un bledo —por no decir una mierda—. Lo haría, con o sin su ayuda, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que intentaría convencerla, de hacerle ver lo provechoso que sería su desaparición de este lugar. ¿Cuándo había decidido de que le gustaban los retos? Se arrepentía, porque al parecer el destino parecía jugarle a "favor" en su repentina preferencia de obtener las cosas por el modo difícil.

—Rin… —su voz sonó más sombría de lo que esperaba. ¿La habría asustado? ¿Pensaría que estaba poseída? ¿Cuántas estupideces podía pensar al mismo tiempo? Demasiadas; pero, volviendo al asunto, dirigió su mirada a su amiga—. ¿Sabes? Ya no aguanto más.

Si a la pelinegra le gustaba ir al grano, ella también lo haría; sin rodeos, _directo a la vena_.

—Y… —suspiró, sabiendo que esto era lo más difícil—, huiré —ya no lo _pensaba_, sino que lo haría.

No esperó el gemido ahogado de Rin, tampoco se extrañó de ello; de hecho, esperaba una respuesta un poco más exagerada que esa, pero al parecer su amiga se había quedado muda ante se declaración. Había que entenderla, que repentinamente alguien te dijese que escaparía de su hogar de un momento a otro no sucedía todos los días, y ni siquiera ella sabía qué hacer frente a una situación como esta, menos esperaba que Rin pudiese formular una respuesta que no fuese más que la sorpresa que expresaban sus ojos; estaban abiertos, y su mano se mantenía en su boca, pero lo que más le desconcertó fue el asentimiento leve de la cabeza de la chica. ¿No le recriminaría? ¿Había sido tanta la impresión? Le pasó la mano frente al rostro, para comprobar si estaba en shock o algo por el estilo, pero no, se hallaba bien despierta como para comprender a la perfección sus palabras. Inhaló aire, aguantándolo en su pecho antes de exhalar; esperó por unos segundos a que se dignara a hablar, pero aún se veía sorprendida.

Luego la vio fruncir el ceño, y su expresión cambió. Mierda.

—Kagome-chan… no seas tonta, no te vayas por eso.

Bien, eso era mejor que una reprimenda, suponía; sin embargo, eso no quitaba el tono de voz que estaba usando Rin para hablarle, parecía su madre dándole una de esas charlas de "enfrenta tus problemas, no huyas de ellos". Sonrió de medio lado, una mueca de ironía; sí, era cobarde por querer hacerlo, ¿pero quién no se deprimía por un amor no correspondido? Quizás, esto era lo mejor, irse a algún otro sitio con la excusa de que buscaría entrenarse en otros pueblos para adquirir mayor conocimiento sobre las sacerdotisas o lo que sea; ¿estúpido? Sí, porque su madre era la mejor mikô del momento, ¿quién mejor que la guardiana de la Shikôn no Tama para instruirte en ello? Sería bueno comenzar a pensar en segundas opciones, porque esa mentira no se la creería nadie. Aunque… podía irse simplemente, y dejarle una nota a su madre, avisándole, sólo para que no se preocupara o gastase su tiempo en intentar buscarla; sabía que se alteraría si no la veía llegar en la tarde, y puede que comentarle sobre su decisión en una carta —en donde no tendría que enfrentarla cara a cara— fuese suficiente para darle tranquilidad.

—Rin-chan —ocupaba ese "sufijo" para cuando deseaba pedirle su apoyo—, por favor, necesito irme. Prométeme, que aunque no me ayudes, no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Kagome-chan… —musitó con la voz baja—, piénsalo bien; si estás segura de que es lo correcto, hazlo, no te detendré, tampoco se lo comentaré a alguien, sea cual sea tu decisión. Pero, piensa en tu madre, ¿cómo la abandonarás?

—Lo sé, y lo meditaré mejor, ¿bueno? Gracias por entenderlo.

—¡Para eso estamos las amigas! —le golpeó en la espalda, un toque levemente fuerte para su gusto.

Incluso cuando su decisión ya estaba tomada, le haría ese 'favor' a su amiga, sólo que eso era un detalle que Rin no sabía. Le parecía un tanto exagerado el irse, pero realmente lo necesitaba, no aguantaba más compartiendo el mismo hogar que Inuyasha y no poder acercarse sin tener que ponerse una barrera, sólo porque el título de "marido de tu madre" estaba plantado en su frente. Suspiró, era una decisión difícil, pero ya la había tomado y no se retractaría de su palabra.

—Oye, me enteré de que tienes prometido, ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero mi madre me comprometió con un hombre al que yo no amo; y aunque es guapo, debo admitirlo, no creo que sea mi tipo.

—Ay amiga, mientras no sea alguien de cabellos plateados, con adorables orejas de perro sobre su cabeza ni que tenga ojos ámbar… nunca te gustará.

Sonreí, después de todo… lo más probable es que tuviese razón. Sin embargo, su mueca desapareció cuando escuchó la voz de Kôga, llamándola a la distancia; ahora recién se acordaba de que le había prometido dar un paseo con él, y… Ay no —sería suficiente decir que su rostro palideció—, por el sólo impulso de alejarlo y de que terminara su batalla verbal con Inuyasha, le había dicho que también, quizás, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría… _darle un beso_.

* * *

¡Estúpido Kôga! Claro, creyéndose lo mejor por estar comprometido con Kagome. ¡Keh! Eso era una tontería, él no permitiría que se casaran; le desagradaba ese hombre, ya no lo soportaba. ¿Qué estaba pensando Kikyô cuando decidió eso? De seguro no estaba dentro de sus cabales, o quizás era culpa del maldito de su ex esposo que quiso hacerle la vida un infierno a su hija, ya que no había logrado hacerlo con la madre.

Chasqueó la lengua, tan sólo el pensar en ese bastardo le ponía de mal humor, y ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado por lo de la mañana como para querer seguir hastiado. Además, Kikyô ni siquiera estaba en la aldea —como siempre— para darle unos momentos de tranquilidad en su compañía, definitivamente tendría que hablar con su mujer para controlar eso de sus viajes a otros lugares; él necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero la sacerdotisa parecía no comprenderlo. Sin embargo, ya se las cobraría cuando llegara hoy en la noche, no pensaba soltarla hasta el amanecer, y si tenía que ir a otra parte, la amarraría en la cama si era necesario para no dejarla escapar. Estaba decidido, mañana sería un día que pasaría en _familia_, por supuesto, Kagome estaba incluida. ¿Pero qué harían? Eso se lo dejaría a la mujeres, ellas eran buenas para planear ese tipo de cosas; él tan sólo resultaba ser bastante habilidoso en las batallas, en… las peleas —eran cosas distintas, ¿no?—, ah sí, y en hacer el amor —su pasatiempo favorito desde que conoció a Kikyô—.

Bien, no tenía nada que hacer. Quizás blandir su espada, destrozar un par de árboles, y sentirse poderoso por un par de segundos; no, eso era aburrido cuando no tenías a un oponente que pudiese, siquiera, esquivar tus ataques.

Una mierda.

Pero, por lo menos tenía algo que esperar en ese día. Kikyô, antes de marcharse, le había dicho que tenía una noticia bastante buena que darle, quizás de qué se trataría esta vez, pero ella aseguró que no le borraría la sonrisa del rostro por un par de meses, y que ésta aumentaría con el paso de ellos. Estaba intrigado, ¡otra maldita razón por la cual necesitaba que ella regresara!

Caminó por el bosque, olfateando el aire, era una de las tantas ocasiones en las cuales deseaba un demonio decidiera invadir la aldea para atacar a su mujer e intentar obtener la perla. Deseaba matar a alguien con justificación, porque tampoco podía andar buscando batallas en cualquier lugar, ni que le diese miedo el enfrentarse, pero no sería justo para quien se viese sucumbido ante su poder; sí, sabía que orgullo no le faltaba, sin embargo, tenía un listado de yôkai asesinados por él que le daban un título por el cual jactarse. Sería un hanyô, pero uno bastante habilidoso. Todo se debía a su instinto de supervivencia que tuvo que desarrollar a temprana edad por encontrarse completamente solo luego de que su madre muriese.

—¡Kôga-kun! —escuchó una risa, y una voz _demasiado_ conocida para su gusto.

—Kagome, ¡vuelve acá!

Tensó la mandíbula; ¿qué mierda hacían juntos? Frunció el ceño, aproximándose a paso lento, tampoco necesitaba hacer una escena porque su hija estaba compartiendo un poco de tiempo con su prometido. Chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo que la furia comenzaba a aumentar. Los observó a lo lejos, ella iba corriendo por entre los árboles mientras que el yôkai-lobo la perseguía con disimulada rapidez; se hacía el lindo de "dejarla" escapar cuando todos sabían, perfectamente, que podía agarrarla con un mínimo movimiento de sus piernas. Apretó los puños cuando vio que él se dignaba a tomarla de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, y escondía su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre la clavícula y el hombro de la chica; el pelinegro acarició con sus garras el vientre de la muchacha; no se perdió de ningún detalle, menos cuando él levantó la cabeza para susurrarle algo al oído, cosa que hizo a la chica reír —¡Idiota! —.

Un error… un maldito movimiento mal ejecutado, y tendría una razón suficiente para descuartizarlo con sus garras; tronó los dedos, ya sintiendo que se contraían sus músculos, listos para atacar a quien fuese el oponen…

Se paralizó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente; su pecho subió y bajó en forma brusca, asimilando la imagen que se presentaba en ante él. Aguantó la respiración, sintiendo un repentino calor en la garganta, _algo_ que hervía dentro suyo; un ligero tic se apoderó de su ceja, de su labio superior. Gruñó al sentir sus garras deslizarse por la madera del árbol a su lado y no le importó que las astillas se encontrasen clavándose en su piel, sinceramente no presentaban una molestia, menos un dolor por el cual quejarse. Rugió como león enjaulado, especialmente al verla a ella enrollar sus brazos en el cuello del yôkai, y acercar aún más el rostro para que la _unión entre sus labios_ fuese más profunda.

¿Alguien podría explicarle qué mierda hacía Kôga besando a Kagome? —Sí, obviaría el hecho de que la muchacha parecía corresponderle con gran entusiasmo—.

Ahora sí tenía una razón justificada para matar, y su presa, lastimeramente, se presentó en el lugar y el momento incorrecto. Nunca hay que tentar a un descendiendo de los linajes inu-yôkai, menos cuando ya se haya iracundo.

—¡Kôga, maldito hijo de puta, suéltala!

Por mucho que quiso pasar desapercibido, no pudo evitar ese grito que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta; ¿quién se creía ese idiota para poseer lo que le _pertenecía_? No porque fuese su prometido podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¡no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella! Y mientras no viese que Kagome —_aún_ obviaba que la pelinegra le correspondía el beso— estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso, o la escuchase decir que aceptaba estar con él, ¡nunca permitiría que estuviesen juntos!

Sinceramente, Kôga nunca vino venir el golpe de Inuyasha, por eso es que tampoco lo esquivó cuando éste último se acercó con los ojos rojos, con un instinto asesino de los peores. Sin embargo, fue lo que desencadenó una batalla que ya pasaba de lo verbal a lo físico; y la chica en cuestión —completamente segura de que esto se desarrollaba por ella—, tan sólo se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer. Si bien era una sacerdotisa, sus poderes estaban en la más mínima etapa, y con suerte podía lanzar flechas sagradas, pero en estos momentos no tenía ninguna de ellas consigo.

Lo único que vino a su mente fue… correr.

* * *

Kaede era una muchacha joven, independiente de estar acercándose a los treinta años. Sus cabellos eran negros, curvados en la altura y terminaban en leves rizos que no alcanzaban a ser considerados rulos por completo; sus ojos castaños brillaban incluso en la noche, y denotaban una alegría que escondía recelosamente la tristeza de la vista de los demás. Sus facciones eran marcadas, y se encerraban en forma recta por la zona del mentón; la tez blanquecina de su piel era envidiada por muchas, especialmente porque no presentaba imperfección alguna, ni siquiera los típicos granos que todos acostumbran adquirir cuando entran en la adolescencia. Su cuerpo era delgado, de contextura mediana, con unas piernas alargadas y un abdomen plano, de curvas peligrosas en la cintura y una cadera ancha que te invitaba a perderte en ella.

Por los constantes viajes de su hermana mayor, y la misión que se le había adjudicado de custodiar la Shikon no Tama, la joven Kaede tuvo que aprender a desarrollar sus poderes de sacerdotisa desde una temprana edad, convirtiéndose pronto en la curadora del pueblo, y en una de las más reconocidas mikô del Japón antiguo; pronto teniendo que reemplazar a Kikyô en los deberes que tenía ella anteriores a convertirse en la encargada de tan preciada perla. Desde ese momento que había salido de la sombra de su hermana, reluciendo por sus grandes habilidades, y lo rápido que había aprendido a manipularlas.

Diferenciaba de Kikyô en varios aspectos, hablando de lo psicológico, puesto que ella no era tan calculadora, quizás por su naturaleza de sacerdotisa que cuidaba de los enfermos, asistía embarazos de las mujeres; era más jovial, y eso se justificaba porque su hermana había recibido una decepción amorosa a una temprana edad; sin embargo, la mayor disparidad entre ambas, era que Kaede no creía en el amor, o por lo menos, que no era para ella. Y muchos lo encontrarán estúpido, ya que este pensamiento derivaba de las relaciones que poseía Kikyô, mientras que la verdadera aludida había encontrado la posibilidad de volver a darse una oportunidad al casarse con otro hombre. Además, sus convicciones se centraban en que cuando una mujer era elegida para ser la sacerdotisa del pueblo, no cabía espacio para algo más que dedicarse a ello; pero nunca criticó a su hermana por sus decisiones, ya que había sido elección de cada una, y ella prefirió concentrarse en los aldeanos, porque la necesitaban.

Independiente de la relación fallida de Kikyô, adoraba a su sobrina, tal como si fuese su propia hija; era lo único positivo que había sacado de toda la situación. Por eso, actualmente se encontraba entrenándola con sus poderes, sólo por petición de su hermana, quien quería que Kagome se convirtiese en una de las mejores sacerdotisas, y conociendo sus habilidades, le había rogado que fuese su maestra, incluso en contra de los deseos de Kaede. La razón por la cual no quería que su sobrina fuese mikô, recaía en el hecho de que eso la ataría a ser la próxima cuidadora de la perla, porque era obvio que Kikyô buscaba en su hija a una sucesora cuando falleciera; sinceramente, no quería ese destino para la pequeña muchacha.

Le asustaba el hecho de que su hermana fuese la guardiana de la Shikon, porque sabía que muchos demonios la perseguían por ello, sin embargo, ese temor había disminuido considerablemente luego de que Inuyasha apareció en la vida de ella; él era un hombre fuerte, con grandiosas habilidades, y estaba segura no permitiría que nadie se acercara a su mujer sin antes matarlo. No obstante, Kagome no tenía a alguien que la protegiese, y por mucho que Kôga fuese su prometido, había algo en él que no le hacía confiar de una manera tal para encargarle la vida de su sobrina, pero por algo Kikyô lo había elegido a él para que se uniese en matrimonio con la pelinegra —cosa que tampoco le parecía, se supone no debía ser obligado—, y tendría que esperar a que la decisión de su hermana mayor fuese sabia.

Ahora, se encontraba en su cabaña, con un recipiente de agua al frente y un paño entre sus manos, sacándose los restos de sangre que le habían quedado luego de asistir el nacimiento de una hermosa niña que se sumaba a los habitantes de la aldea. Sonrió; por alguna razón le encantaba ayudar en los partos, incluso cuando eso significara mancharse de sangre y tener que darse una vuelta en el río para quitarse los restos de aquel líquido rojizo de la ropa. Finalizó de pasar ese paño por sus dedos, asegurándose que ya no le quedaban manchas, había sido un tanto complicado el proceso de dar a luz, pero luego de una hora el bebé había nacido sin enfermedades o algo que pudiese poner en riesgo su salud.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos que la llamaban, y se apresuró en salir al reconocer que se trataba de su sobrina. La vio venir con rapidez, incluso se había sacado las sandalias para correr con plena libertad; frunció el ceño, algo grande debe haber pasado —o estar pasando— como para que ella estuviese así; se preguntó si se trataba de un demonio que la había atacado, pero no vio rasguños en la vestimenta ni en el rostro; lo que sí logró captar fue el semblante de terror que adornaba los ojos de la pelinegra.

—¡Kagome-chan! ¿Qué sucede? —la chica se demoró en contestar, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y se llevó una mano a éste, queriendo calmar su respiración.

—Inuyasha y Kôga… ¡Oh, por favor, tiene que ayudarme a detenerlos!

En cuanto escuchó ambos nombres, supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo; y la expresión en el rostro de Kagome le confirmaba sus sospechas. ¿Ya discutiendo nuevamente? Realmente, no entendía las acciones de su cuñado; estaba bien que protegiese a su sobrina, puesto que era la hija de su mujer, pero eso no significaba que se mostrase tan celoso porque ella tenía un prometido. Algo extraño había en todo esto, pero ahora no era el momento para preocuparse de ello; sino que era más importante el atender la petición de su sobrina, o sabía que esto terminaría con un funeral —quizás no tanto, pero sí estaba la opción—.

¿Cómo la gente podía correr con estas sandalias? Te hacen tropezar cada cinco segundos, y si tienes suerte podrás llegar al fin de tu recorrido sin haberte topado con el suelo; milagrosamente, ella lo estaba logrando. Esos dos habían decido pelearse en un sitio demasiado apartado para su gusto, ¿qué se les estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¡Odiaba no poder maldecir en estas circunstancias! Sólo por dedicarse a una profesión que iba hacia lo religioso.

Suspiró con alivio, las voces de los dos comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más cerca, eso significaba que se aproximaban a su destino; y la dicha aumentó en cuanto divisó una figura roja moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras que la otra se trasladaba hacia atrás con gran agilidad.

—¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó, queriendo obtener su atención.

El hanyô no se detuvo, pareció no haberla oído o se hizo el que no la escuchó. Golpes iban, golpes venían. ¿Cómo esperaba Kagome que los detuviera? No deseaba usar sus poderes para calmarlos, aunque eso se veía como la única solución viable, la más efectiva. Interponerse con el cuerpo no era recomendable, menos involucrarse dentro de la batalla por dos demonios enfurecidos; lo había aprendido con sus años de experiencia en el rubro. Por suerte —y la de Kôga— siempre llevaba consigo un pequeño collar de conjuro; le agradecería a Kikyô el habérselo regalado después. Lo sacó entre su vestimenta, y se vio aquel "adorno" de perlas que llevaba unos colmillos de demonio entremedio de ellas; juntó sus manos, aprisionando el collar, y musitó un par de palabras en voz baja, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Lo siguiente fue bastante rápido, y al cabo de unos segundos el conjuro ya se encontraba rodeando el cuello de Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome-chan, dile algo para que se active!

—Pero… —se quedó muda, observando al peliplateado. Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, queriendo encontrar la palabra correcta; la vio dirigir sus ojos hacia las orejas que se encontraban al tope de la cabeza de él. La chica tomó aire, y su boca se abrió—. ¡Osuwari!

Alzó una ceja, ¿siéntate? Claro, era un inu-yôkai, bien pensado; debía aplaudir a su sobrina por la imaginación, por la creatividad. Lo mejor de todo fue que el conjuro se activó e Inuyasha pronto se vio enfrentando el suelo con el rostro; rió por ello, especialmente al ver la expresión en el hanyô, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pelinegra, quien tan sólo estaba anonadada por el efecto provocado por la orden. Cuando Inuyasha se levantó, de enseguida comenzó a caminar apresurado en dirección a Kagome, quien, al ver el peligro que le acechaba, no hizo más que pronunciar nuevamente el conjuro, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes; la vio sonreír, al parecer disfrutaba bastante el tener ese poder sobre el hanyô.

—¡Kagome, qué mierda haces! —le reclamó él.

—¡Eso te… le pasa por atacar a Kôga! —las formalidades pareciendo olvidársele por unos segundos; bueno, era el marido de su madre, debía tratarlo con más respeto, o por lo menos luego de haberlo lanzado así al suelo.

—¡Sarnoso! —gritó el yôkai-lobo, aproximándose peligrosamente.

—Kôga-kun, por favor, no sigas.

—¡Oye, chucho, regresa aquí y pelea! —el hombre mitad bestia ya comenzaba a recuperar las fuerzas de su cuerpo, y se levantaba nuevamente para continuar con el combate. Kaede pensó que su sobrina lanzaría el conjuro otra vez, pero lo único que hizo fue alejarse del sitio.

—Chicos, creo que su batalla llegas hasta aquí, porque la persona en cuestión acaba de irse —musitó, divertida por la situación, y sin esperar respuesta de ellos siguió a Kagome por el mismo camino hacia la aldea.

Definitivamente, Kagome tenía mucha suerte; dos hombres peleándose por ella, y sinceramente ya comenzaba a dudar de que las acciones de Inuyasha se tratasen de unos simples celos de padre. Sin embargo, por su propio bien —y el de su hermana— no quería aproximarse a ninguna conclusión, además, encontraba estúpido que el hanyô sintiera algo por su sobrina, sino no se hubiese casado con Kikyô, ¿lógico, cierto?

* * *

La noche había golpeado el Sengoku, y ella ahora se encontraba encerrada en su habitación; un par de ropa, unos accesorios varios, estaban sobre una tela verdosa, preparándose para ser encerrados por ello, un método antiguo con el cual podría hacerse de unas pocas cosas para sobrevivir. Había llegado el momento de marcharse, y lo que más le apenaba era el no haber podido pasar unas últimas horas con su madre antes de irse, tenía entendido que llegaría de la otra aldea en unos minutos, ya que Inuyasha le había ido a buscar.

Las manos le temblaron cuando tomó esa pluma entre sus dedos; la tinta se oscureció al momento en que manchó el papel del pergamino. Se mordió el labio, y pensó en las palabras que podría dejar de consuelo a su madre, asegurándole que estaría bien, que no se iría sola a caminar por los pueblos, aunque dudaba que eso pudiese calmar la angustia que dejaría en ella.

Rin llegaría en unos momentos para ayudarla; durante la tarde le había avisado que su decisión seguía siendo la misma, y ella se ofreció para socorrerla en caso de que alguien pudiese descubrirla, además de ofrecerle estadía en la casa de una amiga suya. Tenía entendido que se llamaba Sango y vivía en una aldea aledaña, lo bastante lejos como para que no la pudiesen encontrar, también cerca por si se arrepentía y decidía volver.

Se sentía mal al hacer esto, pero no le quedaba de otra; ya no aguantaba estar acá, era necesario el salir lo antes posible de todos los problemas que podría ocasionarle el quedarse. Primero, no soportaba la cercanía de Inuyasha, y segundo no tenía convicción de querer casarse con Kôga; no luego de la escena que habían hecho esta tarde, ahora sí que no podría inventar alguna excusa para no unirse en matrimonio con el yôkai-lobo. ¿Por qué le dejó besarla? Aunque se lo había "prometido", nunca fue su intención llegar a eso, pero él la tomó desprevenida, y simplemente se dejó llevar por la caricia, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de sus acciones; menos había intuido que Inuyasha los vería justo en ese momento.

Suspiró, observando con cuidado las palabras finales trazadas en ese papel; la tinta se marcaba recelosamente, sin posibilidad de borrarse, ya todo había sido escrito, ahora tan sólo faltaba el colocarla en un sitio que podría ver Kikyô; resultaba irónico decir esto, pero no deseaba preocuparla más de lo necesario por su huída, aunque sabía que esto no sería suficiente como para no hacerla sufrir. De seguro, y por se aseguraba que fuese una aldea lejana y difícil de encontrar, empezarían una búsqueda intensiva para hacerla regresar, con Inuyasha y Kôga incluidos, por eso también debía esconder su olor, confundirse con otras personas.

Una piedra llegó hasta sus pies, proveniente del exterior, y supo que Rin ya se encontraba afuera. Se levantó, cogiendo aquellas pertenencias encerradas en el pañuelo, y le hizo un amarre para que no fuesen a caerse; salió de la habitación, con el papel firmemente agarrado en su mano, con cuidado de no arrugarlo, y lo depositó sobre la cama matrimonial que compartía su madre con Inuyasha.

Una vaga lágrima abandonó su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó la resistencia de Kagome a la situación xD Se escapó, y yo encuentro que eso es algo bueno. Es decir, ¡quién soportaría tener a Inuyasha y no poder tocarlo! Maldición que sea tu padrastro xD

¡Muchas gracias de antemano por leer! :) Espero sus comentarios, críticas, lo que quieran decirme ;D

¡Un beso!

**Franessa Black**


	5. Noticia

Ya, ya, ¡YA! Lo sé (pero si aún no te han dicho nada por retrasarte / ¡Pero lo harán! Soy adivina (?))

Es que... el viernes iba a publicar, ¡pero trabajé! :D Y gané dinero, y aproveché de ayudar a mi hermana con su bar (terminamos a las 6.00 de la mañana, así que no había posibilidad), entonces... ¡todos felices! Y lo lamento de nuevo. Ayer estuve moviéndome de un lado a otro, ¡porque había un asado en mi casa! Y un amigo mío rompió un vidrio con la rodilla y... SLKHDKSFHKSD! xD

Peeero, ¡aquí estoy! :)

**Sakata-2: **¡Yay! Me ganaré un trofeo por escribir, ¡maravilla! Sólo me he ganado una medalla por tener buen vocabulario... (sí, es verdad, y justo me habían suspendido el día anterior y no estaba en clases) ¡Harry Potter! Oh, yo quería ir, pero justo tenía un maldito examen, ¡y tuve que estudiar toda la noche! Y moría y moría y moría... y no morí al final (?) ¡Excelente que te haya gustado! :D ¡Un beso! Muchas gracias por comentar :)

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo V: "Noticia" 

Aún le ardía la cabeza por los sucesos de la tarde, sin embargo, decidió sacarlos de su mente por lo que quedaba del día; le estaba haciendo demasiado mal el pensar en cosas que le hacían enojar durante todo el tiempo, aún más porque a su mujer era a quien le tocaba soportarlo con el humor de _perros_ con el que andaba; además, no necesitaba que ella también se enojara con él por su carácter explosivo, aunque igual fuese su culpa en cierto sentido. Kikyô comprometió a su hija con Kôga, y esa era la raíz principal del problema; por eso, haría lo que fuese posible para persuadir a su querida mujer de que cancelara el compromiso. Ya sabía de unas buenas maneras de cómo poder _persuadirla_; una ventaja única que podía sacar por ser su marido.

Pero, eso podía solucionarse después. Ahora estaba más preocupado de conseguir llegar a la aldea rápido, porque estaba anocheciendo, y tener de compañía a la sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla más codiciada del Japón antiguo, era arriesgarse a ser atacados por múltiples de demonios. No era que dudase de poder derrotarlos, pero no tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a un estúpido ser que quisiera lastimar a Kikyô. Odiaba ser un radar de problemas, o, mejor dicho, estar casado con uno —en el buen sentido de la situación, si es que había alguno—.

Suspiró. Hablando de su mujer, algo raro le estaba sucediendo. El humor de la mikô se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero enigma, primero, cuando fue a buscarla al pueblo aledaño, le recibió con una sonrisa, casi lanzándose a sus brazos por lo feliz que estaba de verlo, y claro, él no dudó en aprovechar el momento para robarle un beso, incluso frente a la atónita mirada de los presentes —un hanyô con una sacerdotisa, la mejor mezcla de todas—, pero después las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. ¡No era su maldita culpa desear a su mujer! Ella había comenzado con el juego de acercarse tanto, de abrazarlo; era una mikô con poderes por el amor a Kami-sama, _debía_ saber que su instinto yôkai se activaba con los más simples toques, y más si provenían de la persona con quien había decidido unir su vida. Pero no, ella tuvo que golpearlo y casi echarle un conjuro encima por haberle intentado hacer el amor en pleno bosque. ¡Keh! Nadie los estaba viendo, no encontraba nada malo con eso.

Y después decían que él era un pervertido. No contaba con que Kikyô lo seducía, porque eso había hecho cuando se le lanzó tan animosamente a los brazos. ¿Qué le preocupaba lo que dijeran? Sí, era una sacerdotisa que debía mantenerse _pura_, pero… ¡hey! Aviso de último momento: "tienes una hija que, prácticamente, casi todo el mundo la conoce. Ya no creo que sea muy factible eso de esconder la mentira de que ha mantenido sin ser tocada por un hombre durante su vida". Bueno, igual era comprensible, tampoco era muy cómodo saber que cualquiera los podría haber visto mientras tenían relaciones… quizás Kikyô tenía razón en ese punto.

No, mentira. Sus sentidos del olfato y de la audición no se descuidaban cuando estaba con su mujer, así que si alguien quisiera haberse acercado a espiarlos, lo hubiera descubierto. Seguía manteniendo su postura. No le veía nada de malo hacer el amor en un bosque. ¿Ven? Kikyô tenía unos cambios de humor que le volvían loco.

Chasqueó la lengua. No tenía idea lo que le sucedía, pero quizás ignorarla sería la mejor manera de evitar una pelea. Sí. Además, tenía asuntos que discutir con su mujer, y con su hija —de ella, no suya—; al igual que arreglar cierto problema con un lobo, sus puños ya se estaban preparando para dejarle un par de hematomas en el rostro por haberse atrevido a tocarla de esa manera. Y Kagome tendría que escucharlo, porque ella tampoco podía estar besándose con _cualquiera_ en medio de un bosque.

Ser el hombre de la familia era más difícil de lo que creía.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba. Había intentado ignorar a Kikyô de una manera "sutil", quizás disimulando al darle una mirada cada cinco segundos para que creyese que le estaba poniendo atención; no había resultado, era una lástima.

—Por supuesto —mintió.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Casi pudo sentir la sonrisa socarrona de su mujer clavándose en su nuca. Maldita su suerte. Hasta para él era idiota el asegurar que había estado atento a sus palabras, porque sabía que vendría esa pregunta que lo pondría en aprietos. A lo mejor podría probar e intentar adivinarlo.

Pero no. La vida no era tan perfecta. Menos tener que lidiar con el vacilante humor de Kikyô.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hablar con Kagome. La encontré besándose en mitad del bosque con Kôga.

Cambio de tema, la mejor solución. Quizás no estaba tan cagado como creía.

—¿Enserio?

Sí, que Kagome se preparara para enfrentar la furia descontrolada de su madre; la victoria sabía tan dulce en su boca. Realmente lo que quedaba de la noche podía mejorar, y no había algo más placentero para él que escuchar los gritos e insultos dirigidos hacia Kôga por atreverse a tocar de una forma imprudente a su hija sin consentimiento. ¡Qué aprendiera ese imbécil a mantenerse alejado! Ya estaba preparando sus técnicas para que no se acercase a Kagome; sí, podría atarle las manos, a lo mejor los pies, quien sabe si resultaba dejarlo inmovilizado en un rincón oscuro de una cabaña lejana a la aldea; y claro, no podía olvidar el golpearlo hasta que…

—Creo que la boda será más pronto, entonces.

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ceja, arrastró a su ojo luego de unos segundos. Se volteó lentamente, topándose con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de su mujer. Genial, era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos —quizás si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta se notaría el sarcasmo—; ¡qué mierda tenía Kikyô en su cabeza! Era su hija, ¿acaso no le interesaba que pensaran algo erróneo de Kagome? No era muy común ver a jóvenes jugueteando, _tocándose_ —a lo mejor exageraba, pero no importaba—, e incluso dándose besos como si fueran un matrimonio. ¡Keh! Esa niñita era una ilusa, cayendo en los halagos de cualquier hombre —porque no se referiría a él como su prometido—.

—¿Estás loca? Yo lo hubiese matado.

—Ay, Inuyasha. Son jóvenes, se aman.

_No_, ellos no se amaban. Gruñó, apretando levemente los puños. Era inconcebible pensar que ese lobo estuviese ganándose el corazón de la muchacha, ¡y ella era la estúpida que se dejaba querer!

—¿Estás celoso?

Se tensó, y evitó mirarla a los ojos. ¿Kikyô no estaría inquiriendo que él…? ¡Keh! Tonterías. Él amaba a su mujer, no tendría por qué demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Kagome; pero si lo veía de… ¡no! Claro, él enamorado de esa chiquilla, una estupidez que sinceramente era imposible sucediera en un futuro cercano o lejano. ¡Y por qué se cuestionaba sobre ello! Sí, Kagome era atractiva, tenía lo suyo, un cabello azabache con curvas que terminaban en ondulaciones al llegar a sus hombros, unos ojos chocolate que expresaban demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo, una tez blanca que era casi como la misma nieve, su tacto era suave, cálido…

A la mierda. Estaba delirando, y estaba enamorán…

—Eres tan tierno.

¿Había escuchado bien? Sus orejas se movieron, queriendo captar con mayor atención las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Un sonrojo subió por sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos de su mujer, menos a esos tan… _femeninos_.

—Obviamente que te sentirás así, eres mi marido, y ella es como tu hija; pero no te preocupes, antes de organizar el matrimonio lo conversaremos contigo, y les podrás dar tu aprobación.

Suspiró. Bien, era ese _tipo_ de celos. Normales, como todo padre —sin contar que él no lo era—; así que no se estaba enamorando de Kagome. ¡Keh! Con razón lo había encontrado estúpido desde el momento en que esa idea se cruzó por su mente; una locura total. Odiaba a su mente cuando le hacía pasar por estas confusiones innecesarias, que no existían ni debían hacerlo.

Sin embargo, había algo bueno de todo este asunto. Sonrió. Si la boda entre Kôga y Kagome —asco, ambos nombres empezaban con la misma letra— estaba en sus manos, en su "bendición"... nunca sucedería, y él se encargaría de ello, _personalmente_.

—¿Inuyasha, por qué tienes el collar de sumisión?

Miró su cuello. Oh, ahora lo recordaba.

¡Esa maldita mujer!

¿Cómo se atrevía Kaede a ponerle bajo tal conjuro? ¡Keh! Lo peor de todo, es que Kagome lo había activado y ahora se encontraba estúpidamente ligado a ello. Claro, si intentaba hacerle algo a ella lo sentaría y no era precisamente agradable besar el suelo cada cinco segundos; ya había dolido lo suficiente la primera vez, ¡y tan sólo por pelear con Kôga! Ni quería imaginarse cómo se pondría cuando la insultara o fuese en su contra, de seguro le haría cavar una tumba con su propio cuerpo con tantas veces que diría esa palabra de mierda.

Osuwari. ¿No se le había ocurrido algo más original? Ahora se sentía como un perro, ¡y la idiota de Kagome era su amo! Era lo que más le desagradaba. No tenía idea de cómo le explicaría a Kikyô sobre el por qué tenía este estúpido collar, menos decirle que ahora su hija tenía ese control sobre él. Conociéndola, lo encontraría gracioso, ¡de lo más divertido! No tenía nada de chistoso desde su punto de vista, odiaba seguir las órdenes de los demás, más encima tener que obedecer a una niña malcriada. ¡Keh! Esas dos la pagarían caro. Ya enfrentaría a Kaede cuando llegasen a la aldea, además, ahora que lo pensaba, su mujer podría quitarle este maldito conjuro, porque su cuñada era menos poderosa que ella.

—Tuve una discusión con Kôga, y a tu hermana se le ocurrió ponerme esta estúpida cosa.

—Kaede no lo haría al menos que fuese necesario. ¿Estás seguro que fue sólo una pelea _verbal_?

A la mierda. Su propia esposa no le creía. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Bien! Lo golpeé, él me lo devolvió. ¿Feliz? Ahora, sácame esto del cuello porque no pienso seguir las órdenes de tu hija.

—Lo haría Inuyasha, de verdad, pero no puedo —lo último lo dijo casi en un susuro.

Sus orejas se movieron, sin creer que Kikyô le estaba diciendo eso. ¡Lo sabía! Tenía un sentido del humor bastante extraño, ¿cómo podía reírse de que su marido fuese lanzado al suelo cada cinco minutos? La observó de reojo, mascullando un par de maldiciones dirigidas a las tres mujeres. ¡Keh! Idiota mujer. Avanzó unos pasos más, distanciándose de ella, y dejándole en claro que estaba enojado por su decisión, por no decir furioso. Tendría que obligar a Kaede que lo hiciera, ¡y no le agradaba para nadar andar rogándole a su cuñada! Al parecer nadie le tenía respeto, ni siquiera por ser un hanyô, por la mitad era superior a ellas, unas simples humanas… que eran sacerdotisas poderosas, ¡pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión!

—Cariño —se detuvo—, no es que quiera dejarte con él, sino que la única persona que puede quitarlo es quien tiene el control, en este caso, Kagome.

Joder. Su vida no podía estar mejor que ahora —sarcasmo—.

* * *

Intentó sonreír, pero la mueca en su rostro parecía más una deformidad de nacimiento que otra cosa —lo que no tenía sentido alguno—. Estaba feliz de haberse ido, en cierta forma, puesto que así se evitaría el sufrimiento de tener que enfrentar a Inuyasha todos los días, sin embargo, aún no podía evitar la tristeza que le embargaba al pensar en su madre; ella no se merecía esto, no era su culpa haber elegido a aquel hombre para enamorarse por segunda vez, tenía todo el derecho de querer rehacer su vida con quien quisiera. Maldita su suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el mismo del cual se había interesado?

La injusticia era tan cruel, especialmente en los asuntos del amor.

Se preguntó cuál sería su reacción cuando se diesen cuenta que no estaba, quizás en un principio no lo tomarían como algo grave, pero cuando viesen que se ausentaba por la noche, se preocuparían bastante. El simple remordimiento aparecía al imaginarse el rostro de su madre, con una preocupación y terror inimaginables; de seguro la mandaría a buscar por todos los rincones de la aldea, incluso sería capaz de revisar en otros lugares, tanto los aledaños como los más apartados. Inuyasha se enfadaría con ella, él siempre acostumbraba a regañarle por cualquier cosa, pero esto sería la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se asustaría más que la mierda si llegaban a encontrarla, porque tendría que prepararse para ser castigada por un año, si es que no el resto de su vida.

¡La obligarían a casarse con Kôga! Es decir, ya estaba comprometida a ello, pero ahora apresurarían el asunto completo sólo para mantenerla encerrada en una casa, cocinando, tejiendo, preocupándose de los hijos que se esperaba tuviesen al año después del matrimonio. Ella no quería vivir así, por lo menos no ahora; aún le quedaba juventud por vivir y atarse a un hombre de por vida no le parecía una opción que pudiese tomar en estos momentos.

Maravilloso. Le esperaba un próspero futuro si no se escondía bien. Joder. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no haberse escapado. Prefería tener que soportar a Inuyasha el resto de su vida que ser ama de casa y estar con un hombre por el cual no sentía algo más que una simple amistad. Pero… se había dejado besar por Kôga, eso se convertía erróneamente en una esperanza-no-tan-cierta; claro, ahora debía preocuparse también porque él no decidiera hacerle un infierno si llegaban a casarse.

Más le valía a Rin que su amiga fuese lo suficientemente astuta, y viviese bastante lejos como para que llegasen a adivinar su paradero en un tiempo cercano.

Observó su alrededor, perdiéndose en los frondosos árboles que se extendían por el bosque. Llevaban caminando un par de horas —eso era bueno—, lo que significaba que la casa de Sango, así se llamaba la amiga de Rin, quedaba aceptablemente en un lugar donde no la encontrarían fácilmente. Tendría que agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo, no era cualquier cosa aceptar a una extraña y menos prestarle tu confianza, incluso cuando fuese una conocida de alguien cercano a ti. Tan sólo esperaba que se llevasen bien, tendría que dejar su humor bipolar en un rincón lejano, necesitaba hacer de lo más ameno la convivencia, especialmente si tendría que pasar un par de meses con la chica.

—Kagome-chan, ya estamos llegando —avisó Rin, quien iba a su lado—. Sango dijo que nos esperaría en la entrada de la aldea.

—Ella… ¿es simpática?

—Es un poco temperamental, pierde la paciencia bastante rápido, pero fuera de eso es una gran chica. Si a mí me agrada, a ti de seguro también.

Genial, tenían una personalidad parecida; chocarían a los minutos de haberse conocido. Además, a Rin le caía bien todo el mundo, por lo que no resultaba ser una muy buena referencia con el tema. Pero, haría lo posible para convertirse en una buena compañía, quizás no amiga, sin embargo, algo positivo tendría que sacar de la situación. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, que lo tomase como su forma de agradecerle.

El camino de árboles desapareció de un momento a otro, dando paso a un sendero de tierra despejado, que sólo les proveía iluminación por la escaza luz lunar. Tenían una suerte de la puta madre, ningún demonio las había atacado hasta el momento, y considerando que eran dos chicas era bastante extraño, a lo mejor la aldea de Sango era tranquila, tenía la esperanza de que así fuese. No era que temiera ser lastimada, porque los pocos poderes que tenía desarrollados serían suficientes para acabar con un ogro… bueno, quizás no tanto, pero sí serían efectivos contra algún monstruo pequeño y sin experiencia.

¿A quién engañaba? Si decidía aparecer un maldito yôkai estarían muertas. O, mejor dicho, _estaban_ muertas.

Masculló una grosería a lo bajo. Su intuición le advirtió que no debía pensar sobre criaturas malignas, porque siempre aparecían luego de que uno las "invocaba" mentalmente. Lástima que su suerte no era tan buena como para evitarse ello. Y eso era porque no pasaron dos minutos antes de que un ser enorme, con garras filosas, los ojos negros como la misma noche, un aliento que destilaba pestilencia a ajo, con la piel roja y arrugada, les hiciera frente con una sonrisa macabra que dejaba entrever sus amarillentos dientes. A la mierda. Ella y sus grandes pensamientos.

—¡Tú! —dijo la criatura, con la voz rasposa—. Sacerdotisa, entrégame la perla.

Estupendo, simplemente maravilloso. Aquí, frente a ella, se encontraba un demonio que reclamaba algo que no tenía; algunas veces tener un parecido tan grande con su madre era una cierta desventaja, usualmente tendían a confundirla con Kikyô y que le pidiesen la Shikón era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada. Era fácil zafárselos, porque también le pasaba lo mismo con humanos, quienes le pedían ayuda para resolver sus problemas, que los bendijese con sus habilidades sagradas, y tan sólo tenía que decirles la verdad, que ella no era su madre, que no tenía la perla, no era la guardiana, una historia creíble. Lástima que los yôkai no lo entendía de esa manera. Generalmente, con ellos las cosas terminaban distinto, como ahora, que ese monstruo se estaba aproximando peligrosamente para, de seguro, matarla con su gran mano y sus filosas garras.

La mayoría de las veces, traía su arco consigo, o milagrosamente aparecían Kikyô e Inuyasha —en otras cada uno por su cuenta—, pero ahora, en primer lugar, había olvidado su arma en la casa, no estaba cerca la aldea, y dudaba que pudiese aparecerse alguno de los dos. ¿Sería bueno rezar? Su madre siempre le dijo que antes de fallecer le agradeciera a Kami-sama lo bueno de la vida, lo que le había entregado, sin embargo, estaba segura que se refería a cuando fuese una anciana y estuviese agonizando por una repentina enfermedad a causa del transcurso del tiempo.

Bien. Cerraría los ojos sólo porque se imaginaba que así no podría sentir más dolor del necesario, o quizás sería más factible aminorarlo mientras no viese la sangre desbordar por su cuerpo en cuanto la cortaran en pedazos. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero esperaba que funcionara, sinceramente.

Oh, estaba olvidando un detalle importante. Rin. ¿Tendría que morir también su amiga por su falta de entrenamiento? No, eso no sería necesario. Entonces, tendría que gritarle que huyera, pero conociéndola no la dejaría sola, algunas veces resultaba ser una muchacha bastante terca debajo de toda esa personalidad feliz y agraciada que tenía. Sin embargo, debía intentarlo.

—¡Rin, hu…!

El suelo tembló y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó de espalda, amortiguándose con su trasero, pero aún así dolió; masculló una maldición, la desesperación invadiendo su cuerpo en cuanto perdió a su amiga de vista. ¿Acaso ya la había matado? No pudo evitar que sus ojos soltaran lágrimas ante ese pensamiento, ¡ese imbécil había asesinado a su mejor amiga! Y todo por su falta de coraje. Debería haberse quedado en casa, no haber intentado huir; bastante estúpida por escabullirse en la noche, era obvio que un demonio las atacaría en algún punto del viaje. Un sollozo abandonó su boca, transformándose luego en llanto puro y agudo, gritándole a aquel demonio que no tenía ningún derecho a lastimarlas, que era un hijo de puta —sí, dijo una grosería en voz alta, pero la situación lo ameritaba; ya iba a morir, no le importaba mucho lo que pensara la gente—. Apretó los puños, llevándose un poco de tierra con los dedos; no deseaba levantarse, ya no le encontraba sentido arrancar, después de todo, él la alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos, además, no podría vivir con la culpa de la muerte de Rin.

Un gruñido a la distancia. Tragó en seco, su cuerpo entero sudó en frío.

Cerró los ojos, preparándose para el ataque final. Se mantuvo sentada, un segundo, dos, tres… ¡ese idiota se estaba demorando demasiado! Irónicamente, hasta era impaciente para esperar su propia muerte, ¿quién la entendería? Y debería dejar de pensar estupideces, ¡eran sus últimas palabras por Kami-sama! Oh no, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de pensar en su madre, en Inuyasha, en Kaede; su vida tampoco estaba pasándose en un flash de medio minuto por su cabeza, la luz blanca al final de un túnel no se veía. ¿Sería tan maldita su muerte?

Silencio. Murmuró para sí misma un "mierda", aún sin atreverse a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo; prefería no observar la cara sádica de su asesino segundos antes de su muerte, ciertamente una imagen que resultaba poco tentado como para ser la última que se quedaría grabada. Además, temía encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte de Rin, ¡eso la destrozaría! Aclarando, por dentro, porque físicamente se encargaría ese demonio de hacerla pedazos.

—¡Hiraikotsu!

El yôkai… ¿era mujer? Pero, juraba haber escuchado una voz ronca, bastante masculina —un tono de "macho"—.

Bien, algo raro sucedía; no era común que los demonios se tomaran tanto tiempo para matar, generalmente lo hacían y ya, ni que decidieran tener misericordia con ella para otorgarle unos minutos más para pensar en sus seres queridos y despedirse "telepáticamente" de ellos. Finalmente se convenció de abrir los ojos, pero se arrepintió al mismo tiempo que sintió la tierra agitarse bajo ella y algo posarse en su hombro.

* * *

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras que se paseaba continuamente por el recibidor; sus ojos se dirigían hacia la entrada de vez en cuando, esperando que su hermana llegase pronto. Suspiró; sabía que no sacaba nada con desesperarse, tan sólo podía esperar a que los demás habitantes estuvieran aquí. No podía hacer nada más, después de todo, no lo había prohibido cuando pudo, y en cierta forma era culpa de su cuerpo que se quedó paralizado, de sus ojos que se perdieron en el movimiento de aquella persona. ¡Ay! Se enojarían demasiado cuando lo supieran, sinceramente no le extrañaría que quisieran lanzarla al pozo por ello, aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué podría haber hecho? Claro, gritarle que se detuviera, que no hiciera cosas sin antes pensarlas. Sin embargo, su sobrina era una caja de sorpresas. Y bastante impulsiva, debía agregar.

Realmente no entendía las razones del por qué decidió escaparse, pero tenía la ligera intuición de que estaban relacionadas directamente a Inuyasha, y también al compromiso con Kôga. Era difícil saber con exactitud qué tenía que ver el hanyô en todo esto, pero desde que se unió a la familia, su sobrina se estaba comportando de forma extraña; suponía que Kagome aún no olvidaba a su padre, y que por mucho le hubiese hecho daño a Kikyô, aún debía sentir algún tipo de cariño hacia él, después de todo era su figura paterna y no son fáciles de reemplazar. Para ella debe ser muy complicado esto de ver a su madre con otro hombre, y era comprensible totalmente, sin embargo, algo también le decía que había una situación aparte con respecto a Inuyasha, eso sí no quería meterse mucho en el tema, sacar conclusiones apresuradas no sería algo bueno, y con lo fantasiosa que era su mente podría hasta imaginarse lo más insólito, como que su sobrina estaba enamorada de él, totalmente estúpido.

Con Kôga, era mucho más fácil la situación. Él era un chico educado, un tanto agresivo —como todo yôkai—, era guapo, pero a ninguna mujer le gustaba ser forzada al matrimonio, aún no entendía el por qué Kikyô tomó aquella decisión. Ella sabía que Kagome no sentía amor por el demonio, y mientras no quiera más que una simple amistad, sinceramente no se casaría con él. Así que también su hermana tenía cierta responsabilidad en los hechos, eso sí, no justificaba para nada el que su sobrina se hubiese escapado de esa manera, ¿acaso no pensaba en lo triste que se pondría su madre? Si ella no la hubiese visto —y no estuviera por decirle a Kikyô que su hija se había ido con Rin—, seguramente la hubiera destrozado, si es que no lo hacía ahora.

Suspiró. Se estaban demorando demasiado. Ella usualmente era una mujer paciente, pero no bajo estas circunstancias; por lo menos tenían a Inuyasha y Kôga, con ellos la encontrarían enseguida debido a su olfato desarrollado, además, presentía que se formaría el caos cuando supieran sobre esto. Kagome se llevaría una reprimenda de las peores, y generalmente su hermana era bastante pasiva, pero esto había excedido los límites, aunque estaba segura de que su sobrina estaba completamente consciente de ello.

Se tensó repentinamente al escuchar aquel sonido que indicaba la llegada de Kikyô e Inuyasha. No sabía cómo se los diría de una manera sutil, sin embargo, lo averiguarían de igual forma cuando se diesen cuenta de que ella no regresaría durante la noche, además de que había subido a la habitación de su sobrina y gran parte de su vestimenta no estaba, al igual que algunas cosas suyas. Lo que más le aterraba era que había dejado su arco, por lo que no tenía cómo defenderse ante el imprevisto de un ataque yôkai. Tan sólo esperaba que la encontraran pronto, le preocupaba demasiado la situación de que ella estuviese valiéndose por sí misma en quizás dónde se había ido.

—¡Kaede! —escuchó la voz de su hermana, y luego sintió unos brazos rodeándole en un afectuoso abrazo.

—Kikyô —murmuró, casi en un tono apagado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella, en su rostro una mueca de visible preocupación.

—Pues… —suspiró. No estaba segura de si quería decirle, algo le decía que debía ocultarlo por el bien de su sobrina; por mucho que no apoyara la idea, tampoco podía "traicionarla", porque estaba segura de que tenía razones justificables por su repentina huída—. No pasa nada, tan sólo te extrañaba —sonrió, impresionándose por el buen cambio que había resultado hacer.

—Yo también —musitó Kikyô, depositando un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Dónde está Kagome? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Aún no regresa —se retractó de sus palabras al ver el ceño fruncido en el semblante de su hermana.

—¡Pero si es tardísimo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre andar sola a estas horas?

Debía pensar, _rápido_. Kikyô no podía enterarse, no aún. Buscó en su mente una excusa, trabajando a una gran velocidad para idear algo que fuese lo suficientemente creíble tanto para ella como para los agudos sentidos de Inuyasha. Bien, ahora debía comprobar si podía ser una buena actriz —aunque realmente nunca ha querido serlo—; tan sólo esperaba que esto terminara en una noche más que pudiese cubrir la desaparición de su sobrina.

—La vi con Kôga-kun.

Su cuñado gruñó. _Genial Kaede, eres grandiosa_, se dijo a sí misma con cierto sarcasmo, sin embargo, independiente de la reacción de él, Kikyô parecía mucho más aliviada con ello, y eso era suficiente para tranquilizarla. Bueno, en cierta forma estaba con otra persona, aunque Rin distaba mucho de Kôga, pero al fin y al cabo no era _tan_ mentira lo que había dicho, quizás distorsionó un poco la realidad, pero mientras eso sirviera para disimular la situación, todo estaba bien. O eso esperaba.

Kikyô le sonrió, musitando tan sólo un par de palabras que trataban más que nada sobre lo feliz que la ponía el que Kôga se preocupara por Kagome, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, argumentando que tenía mucha hambre, y juró haberla escuchado gritar que tenía una noticia que darles antes de irse a dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermana se veía mucho más feliz últimamente, aunque también estaba sufriendo de unos cambios de humor que eran poco comunes en ella, pero de seguro se debía a que se sentía dichosa por rehacer su vida junto al hombre que amaba, no podía culparla por eso.

El amor no era para Kaede, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho. Su misión era entrenarse para poder reemplazar a Kikyô en todo sentido, quizás convertirse en la nueva guardiana de la perla, porque ansiaba con ganas que su hermana pudiese, por fin, tener una vida normal junto a su familia, lejos de los peligros, las amenazas de yôkai, humanos y otros seres que deseaban apoderarse de tan valioso objeto. Ser sacerdotisa era un trabajo duro que requería una total atención, aunque Kikyô había logrado hacer un equilibrio entre sus deberes y sus anhelos como mujer, sin embargo, Kaede sabía que, por mucho disfrutase ayudar al resto de las personas, su hermana no deseaba pasar el resto de los años haciendo siempre lo mismo, ella misma le había mencionado una vez que añoraba el momento en que pudiese olvidarse de los problemas, y que incluso podría renunciar a la custodia de la Shikón cuando quisiera, pero lo que le impedía hacerlo era que Kagome se convertiría en su sucesora por ascendencia sanguínea, lo que significaba que la muchacha se vería apresada en una historia similar a su madre.

—¡Kaede!

Se sorprendió por el repentino grito de Inuyasha. Él nunca la llamaba por su nombre, siempre le decía "mujer" o "chiquilla", lo que significaba que… _oh_, estaba enojado por ella con algo, y creía perfectamente saber el por qué. Se volteó, enfrentando a su querido cuñado con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente su mirada se fue hacia aquel collar de sumisión que se apresaba al cuello del hanyô. De seguro le pediría explicaciones sobre ello, incluso hasta ya se imaginaba sus palabras exigiéndole que le quitase el conjuro, lo que él no sabía —si es que ya no le había preguntado a Kikyô— era que ella no podía hacer nada por eso, sólo Kagome tenía la facultad de retirarlo. Y realmente no había querido utilizarlo, pero la situación de la tarde se había estado descontrolando, además de que su sobrina se veía desesperada por separarlos; esa fue la única forma que encontró viable para lograr el cometido de detener la pelea. Por otro lado, no le vendría mal a Inuyasha un poco de control, de repente era demasiado llevado a su instinto, lo entendía porque mitad demonio, pero algunas veces acarreaba problemas. Eso sí, ahora no serviría mucho, puesto que Kagome estaba en quién sabe dónde, lo que le daría menos posibilidades al peliplateado de liberarse de aquel collar.

—¿Qué pasa? —musitó, la voz callada e inocente.

—¡No te hagas la que no sabes! ¿Por qué mierda me pusiste esto? —dijo él, agarrando fuertemente el conjunto de abalorios.

—Por tus actitudes inmaduras, cuñadito —mencionó lo último con un tono de broma—. Debes entender que mi sobrina está comprometida con Kôga, y por mucho que él no te agrade, debes aceptarlo.

—¡Keh! Yo hago lo que quiero con ese lobo de pacotilla. Además, se atrevió a poner sus manos encima de Kagome, y…

—¿Y? No te detengas, sigue.

—Bueno, es la hija de mi mujer, debo protegerla —se defendió—. Ahora, ¡quítame esto!

—No puedo.

—Entonces es verdad que sólo esa chiquilla puede hacerlo. Cuando llegue la obligaré a que lo deshaga, ¡y ahí me reiré en tu cara, cuñadita!

Rió con ganas. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—No creo que Kagome lo haga pronto, porque ella no está en la al…

Joder. Algunas veces debía mantener la boca cerrada por su propio bien. Pero ya era tarde para retractarse de sus palabras, porque el hanyô se estaba acercando peligrosamente, y el semblante en su rostro indicaba que había terminado en su mente la frase, descubriendo lo que iba a decir antes de darse cuenta de su error y callarse. Respiró profundo, dispuesta a negarle todo lo que le dijese de ahora en adelante, quizás no lo lograría con gran éxito, pero al menos podía intentarlo. Ya se imaginaba la reacción de Inuyasha, y de seguro iría corriendo a contarle a Kikyô sobre las hazañas de su pequeña sobrina. Sin embargo, podía seguir con que estaba con Kôga, y que él la había llevado a un lugar apartado que "por suerte" ella _intuyó_ era en las afueras de la aldea. ¿Cierto que funcionaría? Obvio, estaba convencida de eso, sólo que la mirada que le daba Inuyasha le quitaba todas las esperanzas de que su mentira pudiese seguir el cauce normal, y que pronto se transformaría en la verdad que intentaba esconder.

Rió, nerviosa. Había sido entretenido mientras duró el molestar a Inuyasha, pero ella tenía que dejarse llevar por sus emociones y terminar contándole las cosas. Menos mal que nadie le había confiado un secreto grande en su vida, porque dudaba que durase mucho tiempo escondido. Suspiró, pero mantuvo un semblante serio, disimulando que en estos momentos estaba contra la espada y la pared.

—¿Dónde est…?

—¡Inuyasha, Kaede!

_Gracias, Kikyô_, pensó la chica al verse salvada por su hermana. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, queriendo cambiar el tema súbitamente, dejando a Inuyasha con una pregunta que de seguro no podría seguir evitando minutos después; en algún instante tendría que decirle, pero eso podía esperar, por lo menos hasta que decidiera hacerlo o ellos lo notasen por su propia cuenta. Además, Kikyô mencionó que debía darles una noticia, y lo más probable era que estarían por conocerla; la verdad, le intrigaba saber sobre ello, quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que su hermana estuviese tan feliz últimamente.

—Tengo algo que decirles —la sacerdotisa suspiró, la sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

Silencio. Kaede frunció el ceño, temiendo que lo que ella pensaba se tornara era algo bueno resultara ser todo lo contrario; carraspeó, esperando a que Kikyô dijese algo, pero pasaban los segundos y aún no escuchaba un sonido o palabras provenientes de su hermana.

—¡Vamos, mujer, di algo! —Inuyasha ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Los ojos de Kikyô se tornaron llorosos; sus manos temblaban y se agarraban entre sí en una especia de juego que parecía tener como fin alejar el nerviosismo. Kaede cada vez se convencía que la noticia no era feliz, y que quizás alguien le había hecho algo. Oh, ¿y si había vuelto el padre de su sobrina? Se imaginó lo peor, y adelantándose a los hechos colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana, acariciándolo levemente, queriendo darle el apoyo suficiente para que se sintiera en confianza como para decirles.

Oh, Kami-sama, cómo odiaba el suspenso.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

* * *

—¡Kagome-chan! ¿Estás bien?

La aludida miró hacia arriba, topándose con dos pares de ojos que la observaban fijamente, unos de un color chocolate y los otros de un castaño profundo. Parpadeó varias veces, asintiendo levemente en respuesta a la pregunta, pero también asimilando lo que había sucedido. ¿No que iba a morir? ¡Oh! Quizás estaba en el paraíso y se había reencontrado con el espíritu de Rin, quien venía acompañada de un ángel que les ayudaría a aceptar su destino. Pero, habían ciertos inconvenientes: ¿por qué el lugar donde habitaban las almas era un camino seco? ¿Y no que los ángeles tenían alas? Bastaron esas dos preguntas para que volviese a la realidad, dándose cuenta que seguía tan viva como hace unos minutos atrás. Suspiró, aliviada al saber que nada había sucedido, sin embargo, se sintió tan real, dudaba que el ataque haya sido un sueño.

Se levantó lentamente, siendo ayudaba por la nueva chica que estaba con ellas; era una exterminadora, lo notaba por su vestimenta ajustada, típica de aquellos que realizaban tal oficio, además, un gran boomerang colgaba de su espalda, de seguro era su arma. Observó su alrededor, y a los pocos segundos encontró lo que tanto buscaba, el cuerpo inerte de aquel yôkai yacía en el suelo, con la cabeza despegada del resto; los ojos se mantenían abiertos, los orbes no poseían ese color negro de antes, sino que ahora eran grises, sin expresión alguna y en dirección a la "nada", la boca estaba semi-abierta, la lengua roja oscura se entreveía por los dientes amarillentos. Quien quiera que sea esa exterminadora, había hecho un buen trabajo acaban con el demonio, debía darle mérito por ello.

—Gracias por la ayuda —hizo una reverencia—, pero debemos irnos, estamos en busca de alguien —sonrió, sin querer ser muy descortés.

—¿Dónde vas, Kagome-chan?

—Pues, debemos ir a encontrarnos con tu amiga. Estamos en plena madrugada, y sinceramente no quiero quedarme más en las afueras del bosque. Otra criatura como esas… ya sabes que no lo lograremos. Fue una suerte que la señorita…

—Sango.

—Sango, nos ayu… _Oh_, eres ella.

Silencio. Bien, quien le prestaría alojamiento era una exterminadora; ahora claramente entendía el por qué Rin había mencionado que era corta de temperamento, usualmente las mujeres que se dedicaban a ese rubro tendían a ser bastante rudas, eso debido a que no las tomaban muy enserio y debían hacerse respetar entre la sociedad, especialmente con los hombres que tenían ese concepto tan machista metido en sus cabezas. ¡Argh! De seguro ahora pensaría que era una niña de la cual tendría que cuidar, ojalá Rin no le haya dicho que era una sacerdotisa, porque se vería muy mal en su prestigio que no haya podido defenderse de un demonio —que parecía más un ogro que otra cosa—, sería realmente deprimente.

Sonrió, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, demostrándole su agradecimientos tanto por salvarle la vida como por permitirle quedarse en su hogar mientras ella intentaba averiguar cómo lograría obtener uno con lo nada de dinero que había traído. No sabía qué decirle, usualmente tenía facilidad para hacer amistades, pero esa mujer le intimidaba, en cierta manera, puesto que no había quitado ese semblante serio de su rostro desde el momento en que la vio. Genial, había comenzado con el pie izquierdo lo que ella había jurado intentaría hacer una relación amena.

A paso calmado, recogió sus pertenencias, las cuales habían caído al suelo al mismo momento en que ella se asustó por la presencia del demonio. El pequeño pañuelo en que había envuelto su ropa no se había abierto, por lo que tan sólo lo tomó y se lo colocó al hombro, sujetando aquel palo que lo mantenía cerrado. Volvió hacia las dos chicas, sonriendo nerviosa, un sudor molesto recorriendo su nuca y bajando por el cuello.

—Soy Kagome, un gusto en conocerte.

—Igualmente —respondió ella, inclinando su cabeza. Luego dio la vuelta, emprendiendo un camino que de seguro las llevaría a su casa.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sango-chan? —preguntó Rin, adelantándose para estar a la par con su amiga.

—Bien. Ya sabes, después de la destrucción de mi aldea no ha sucedido mucho; exterminando algunos demonios que aparecen, que por cierto son bastantes. Esa es una de las desventajas por vivir cerca de donde está la guardiana de la Shikón.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu aldea? —Kagome se aventuró en averiguar.

—Perdón, pero prefiero no hablar de eso —respondió ella, manteniendo seriedad, pero se notó el titubeo de su voz.

_Excelente, Kagome_, se aplaudió mentalmente. Ella y su maldita curiosidad, obviamente una persona que recién había conocido no desearía compartir lo que parecía una memoria dolorosa y personal. De seguro Sango había vivido en la aldea de los exterminadores antes de mudarse a este lugar, algunos rumores le habían llegado semanas anteriores sobre un ataque que se produjo por alguien que aún no lograban identificar, pero fuera de ello no conocía más detalle; les habían informado por el hecho de que su madre custodiaba la perla, y en la aldea de los exterminadores era donde se encontraba la cueva que era el origen de la Shikón, el lugar que albergó el interminable combate de la sacerdotisa Midoriko contra miles de demonios, y que, según decía la leyenda, aún se mantenía batallando dentro de aquel objeto preciado.

Se mantuvo a la distancia, caminando detrás de Sango y Rin, quienes mantenían una charla animada sobre lo que había sucedido en sus vidas; quizás no se veían mucho, de seguro por la distancia. Además, Rin, era una niña huérfana, por lo que pasaba casi todo el día trabajando para diversos aldeanos e intentando conseguir alimento para sobrevivir. Tenía entendido que los padres de ella habían sido asesinados hace seis años atrás, pero aún no se conocía el nombre de la persona que lo había hecho; la única prueba que se tenía era un cabello negro que se había encontrado al lado de los cuerpos, pero eso no era suficiente como para poder adivinar el paradero o la identidad de aquel sujeto. Por la forma brutal que había sucedido el hecho, se intuía que era un hombre, sin embargo, tampoco se tenía seguridad de ello. Aunque Kagome encontraba inconcebible que una mujer fuese tan sanguinaria como para haber atravesado los cuerpos de dos personas, incluso parecía que era más un demonio quien lo había hecho que un ser humano.

Rin no se refería mucho al tema, pero algunas veces le comentaba lo mucho que los extrañaba, también hubo una ocasión en donde tuvo el honor de acompañarla a verlos en sus tumbas, ambas situadas en lo alto de una colina cercana al Goshimboku.

—Ya llegamos —avisó Sango, entrando a una pequeña cabaña que estaba al centro de la aldea.

—Oh, es linda —murmuró.

Bien. Si no se callaba, tendría que coserse la boca. Decía unos comentarios tan "inteligentes" en ciertas ocasiones. Si iba alagar la casa de una persona, por lo menos tenía que decirlo con entusiasmo, no mascullarlo como si estuviese haciéndolo por cortesía o forzosamente, además, Sango le estaba dando alojamiento; se sentía una mal agradecida, y lo peor de todo es que la chica también estaba teniendo ese concepto por la mirada que le lanzó de reojo segundos después de su "frase" filosófica —y eso no tenía sentido alguno—.

—Puedes dormir ahí —le indicó un rincón la exterminadora, situado a una distancia prudente de la fogata que estaba extinguiéndose en medio del cuarto.

—Gracias —musitó, dejando sus pocas pertenencias en el lugar.

—Supongo que trajiste dentro de ese pañuelo tienes alguna frazada o algo; tan sólo tengo dos futones, y eso es para cuando Rin viene a visitarme.

Kagome roló los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo diciendo que no tendría problemas en dormir en el suelo, destapada, porque podría utilizar su ropa para cubrirse. Realmente, estaba cansada y no tenía deseos de batallar por ese asunto, así que tampoco alegaría contra la incomodidad; ni que fuese tan estúpida como para creer que llegaría a un lugar en donde la recibirían con un festejo y un baño caliente. Sin embargo, apenas se recostó en el helado piso de madera, su cuerpo tembló y se arrepintió completamente de haber obviado el tema de la cama.

Pero ya era muy tarde como para volver a casa.

* * *

¡JA! Mueeeeeeeeeeran. Bueno, no, sino me quedo sin lectores. ¡Pero igual! Yo sé que estarán con pre-infarto. Es que soy demasiado mala, ¡me encanta esto! ¡Llegará un/a mini-Inuyasha!:D

Yo seré feliz. Quizás no, eso depende de ustedes.

¡Espero sus comentarios! Y por favor, amenazas de muerte... tengo contactos en la Policía de Investigaciones (mis papás sí), así que los rastrearé o.ó

¡Os quiero! :)

**Franessa Black**


	6. Recuerdos

¡Yay! Por fin actualizo un viernes. Agradezcan a mi insomnio que me dejó dormir sólo 45 minutos, y a que me tuve que ir a sacar sangre, por ello me levanté relativamente temprano xD

¡Oh! DEBO agradecer todos los review que llegaron. ¡Dios mío! Primera vez que recibo tantos, de verdad que aprecio cada uno de ellos, ¡me alegran el día! Y me hacen seguir escribiendo como maniática; además, por como veo que la historia está teniendo bastante éxito, mi mente empieza a cambiar de un lado más sombrío a otro... más complaciente con mis lectores, por lo que quizás vengan buenas cosas para ustedes más rápido de lo que yo tenía previsto.

Ah, debo decir algo, me llegaron algunos review diciendo que por qué aún no pasaba nada entre Inuyasha y Kagome (como un beso o algún encuentro más cercano) y mi respuesta es la siguiente: comprenderán que la situación es difícil, porque, piensen ustedes, si estuviesen enamoradas del marido de su madre, ¿serían capaces de quitárselo? Y por mucho que esto sea un KagomexInuyasha -y que a mí me encantaría dejarlos hacer el amor desde el primer capítulo- debo atenerme a la realidad, a lo que sucedería si esto fuese mi situación; incluso, yo no tendría el valor siquiera de intentar darle un beso y le recriminaría si él intentara hacer algo conmigo, porque tampoco me gustaría ser la amante de él y también ser la causante del sufrimiento de mi madre, menos ser yo quien provoque la infidelidad. Por eso es que aún no pasa nada, pero recuerden que es un InuyashaxKagome, por lo que, eventualmente, sucederá algo entre ellos (el final aún no decido si será feliz o no), así que tan sólo les pido paciencia con ese tema, pero no se preocupen, vendrá más pronto de lo que esperan :)

Agradecimientos a quienes no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction y no puedo responderles directamente :)

**Pamela: **Oh, sí, Inuyasha de a poco va sentando cabeza y ordenando sus pensamientos, ojalá pronto sepa qué siente por Kagome (incluso cuando es mi decisión, pero me gusta hablar como si yo no fuese la autora xD); y Kikyô está embarazada, créelo porque es verdad, y debo decir que es una de las partes que más me gusta (sí, me gusta el personaje de Kikyô, por lo que no esperen que en este fic la deje botada como si no valiera nada). ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Un beso! :D

**Yarumi-chan: **No te diré si lo que intentaste adivinar está correcto o no, pero en una de las dos estás bastante cerca (y en la parte de Inuyasha y Kagome, no, eso no será lo que sucederá). ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :D Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, la hago con todo mi esfuerzo para ustedes :) ¡Un beso!

**sonia estrada: **¿Por qué Kikyô no estaba contenta? Bueno, está embarazada, yo creo que esa es una alegría para cualquier mujer :O Pero ya veremos lo que sucede después con ese hijo/a de ambos, si nace vivo, si muere, si Kikyô lo pierde, o no sé (incluso cuando ya lo tengo decidido xD); ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Un beso! :D

**mel92: **Lo siento, pero son marido y mujer, obviamente después de tantos encuentros íntimos (que nunca he mencionado fueron sólo después de casados), eventualmente tenía que quedar embarazada, ¡culpa a la naturaleza, no a mí! (aunque sé que soy yo quien tomó esa decisión xD) ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Un beso!

**HI-CHAN: **¡NO! No me mates, por favor ;O; Aún tengo mucho por escribir, ¡ni siquiera he sacado mi carrera! Quiero que sea meter a alguien en la cárcel xD Y sí, todo lo que sucede en esta historia tiene un motivo -creo, aunque hay cosas que no son muy relevantes y las escribo cuando me bloqueo xD-; ¡exacto! Tú lo has dicho :D Nadie dijo que el amor es fácil, y como dice una canción: "si es amor, hay que pagar un precio muy alto"; ¡muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Un beso!

**Vicky: **Bueno, arriba contesté el por qué tan lenta la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome, lo siento por eso, pero me gusta que sea así, odio cuando leo dos párrafos de una historia -al menos que sea de cinco capítulos o menos- y ¡bang! Ya están teniendo relaciones. No sé, me gusta asimilar todo con la realidad, y como dije antes, la situación no es para que los dos sean despreocupados y se agarren a besos como si no tuviesen cuidado. Y sí, es un InuyashaxKagome, y como a mí no me gustó que en el manga/anime Inuyasha se decidió por Kagome después de que Kikyô murió definitivamente, yo no lo haré así, no te preocupes :) Y ya sucederá algo entre la pareja principal, tan sólo espera un poco más :D Estos primeros capítulos son como más de "introducción" a la historia, de conocer a los distintos personajes, eso es todo. Luego se viene el caos xD ¡Un beso! Muchas gracias por comentar :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko (sí, lo vuelvo a decir; le ofrecí sangre, pero dijo que tenía suficiente (?))

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo VI: "Recuerdos" 

Onigumo, en sus mejores tiempos, fue un hombre distinguido en la sociedad, de aquellos extranjeros que llegaron del continente aledaño, la China, para poder invertir sus descubrimientos en los nuevos y desconocidos territorios del Asia más oriental y extremo. Sin embargo, había sido débil, demasiado para su gusto, y ni siquiera su airada posición le impidió caer en las redes de un estúpido sentimiento como el amor.

Arribó a la temprana edad de 25 años en Japón, acompañado por un sinfín de guardianes, sirvientes, y entre otros generales de guerra que estaba bajo el mando del Emperador chino. Él era el capitán del ejército, título otorgado por su señor debido a los méritos que había logrado anteriormente, entre ellos contándose la victoria en aquella sangrienta batalla que había culminado los problemas con los Mongoles. Se le conocía por ser de un temperamento pasivo, aunque de una mente calculadora, fría, y quizás su inteligencia sobrepasaba en creces a varios habitantes actuales de aquel continente.

El propósito que derivó a los chinos llegar con barcos mercantes al país era, precisamente, una razón económica, nada más que ello; y la razón por la cual se encontraba presente una porción del ejército, era simplemente por motivos de protección a sus intereses, ya que las relaciones entre ambos lugares no eran del todo prósperas, y esperando prevenir cualquier guerra que pudiese suscitarse, se aseguraban con tener personas por las cuales protegerse en caso que los negocios tuviesen un final inesperado. La plata era un mineral escaso en la China, pero abundante en Japón; y la restricción que había impuesto el propio Emperador de aquel país fue suficiente como para verse limitados de ello, al mismo tiempo que necesitados para poder implementarse tanto de forma económica como bélicamente. Se hicieron los arreglos de comercio a los pocos días después, logrando un fácil acuerdo entre los dos territorios asiáticos, así emprendiendo los chinos en la búsqueda de las aldeas que les pudiesen proveer de tal producto. Los sectores del norte se caracterizaban por sus grandes minas, y se vieron obligados a viajar por una semana completa para llegar a esos lugares.

Onigumo encabezaba la empresa, convirtiéndose en el representante más directo del Emperador; aquel gran honor fue el comienzo de su caída.

—¡Capitán! —se acercaron unos hombres, galopando rápidamente sobre sus caballos—. Más adelante hay un aldea; por la posición del Sol, estimo que llegaremos un poco después del atardecer.

—Muy bien. ¡Ya los escucharon, andando! —ordenó, llevando a sus tropas en dirección al norte.

Avanzaron a paso constante, sin detenerse en ningún momento, tampoco sorprendiéndose por las miradas expectantes que les daban los habitantes de Japón al verlos pasar; tan sólo por el uniforme que utilizaban se podían dar cuenta que eran extranjeros. Los caballos que tenían eran de un color negro, y la vestimenta de ellos rojiza, lo que les daba un aspecto aterrador, pero que denotaba lo estricto que era el militarismo en China; les enseñaban a permanecer serios, inmutables frente a cualquier hecho o persona, que ni una muerte cruel les hiciera mostrar sus sentimientos, porque eran signos de debilidad, además, era una cuestión de honor, algo que era más importante que sus propias vidas. Onigumo tenía entendido que los llamados samurái de aquel territorio tenían un ritual para deshacerse de la deshonra en caso de verse llevados por ella, pues… los soldados de China tenían un método parecido, difiriendo en que se lanzaban en una hoguera para quemarse vivos en vez de cortarse el estómago con una pequeña daga.

Vestigios de la aldea aparecieron luego de varios minutos, precisamente cuando el Sol estaba terminando su trayecto, oscureciendo el cielo entre matices que vacilaban entre el naranjo y el amarillo, mezclándose con un azul que dejaría de ser imperceptible en cuanto la noche se hiciera presente. Los aldeanos se alertaron de su llegada por el sonido retumbante de las patas de los caballos al chocar con el suelo, un ritmo apaciguado que incluso les hizo detenerse en las actividades agrícolas que ya llegaban a su fin. Faroles iluminaban las casas, la luna se reflejaba en un pequeño río que cruzaba el sector; no se escuchaban las risas de los niños revoloteando en las afueras, sino que simplemente las voces de los hombres que decían a sus mujeres e hijos que se escondiesen en los hogares. El problema del idioma no era algo que le molestase, porque lo entendía perfectamente, ya que siendo el representante del Emperador debía encargarse de los negocios con sus pares, y el japonés se encontraba dentro de ellos; además, siendo sus caracteres derivados del chino antiguo, era mucho más fácil familiarizarse, aunque tampoco se podía decir perfecto en el tema, porque su pronunciación no era de lo mejor.

Detuvo a su caballo, y por una orden tácita el resto de su ejército también lo hizo, todos quedando tras de él. Sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta femenina que se erguía delante suyo; un arco residía en sus manos, una carcasa de flechas en la espalda. Llevaba una vestimenta que ya había conocido anteriormente al pasar por otra aldea, una que sólo utilizaban las sacerdotisas. Se bajó del animal, avanzando hacia ella, dejando de caminar en cuanto estuvieron a un metro de distancia.

—Buenas noches —saludó la mujer, no hizo ningún gesto de cortesía para recibirlo—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Shên Onigumo. Capitán del Ejército Chino. Somos de un continente aleda…

Ella levantó la mano, una clara señal para que se callase. Cerró la boca, y no por darle el gusto, sino que estaba bastante agradecido de tener que saltarse esa explicación que le había tocado dar a cada uno de los terratenientes y demás habitantes de Japón.

—Conozco perfectamente la geografía de lo que hasta ahora se ha descubierto, así que puede ahorrarse sus explicaciones.

Sonrió de medio lado. Algo de esta muchacha le gustaba, y no sabía qué.

—No es común tener extranjeros visitando nuestras tierras, y al menos que tenga…

—¿Esto? —levantó un pergamino, tinta finamente tallada en letras negras se extendía por todo éste—. Es una orden del Emperador. Tengo permiso para revisar en busca de minas; negocios relacionados con los yacimientos de plata.

Ella calló, frunciendo el ceño. Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar lejos de su presencia, siendo observada por los aldeanos, quienes estaban expectantes a su próxima decisión. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa no podía hacer mucho, el superior del país había dado el pase para que pudiesen explorar lo que fuese necesario y extraer el mineral que tanto buscaban. No esperó a que la chica le dijese algo, sino que se subió nuevamente a su caballo, emprendiendo el camino que le correspondía.

Rió a lo bajo. Lo que no sabía Onigumo era que esa mujer le llevaría a la perdición, ni siquiera con su fría y calculadora mente podría haber intuido que se enamoraría profundamente de ella. Las memorias eran frescas, como si hubiese sucedido ayer ese viaje desde la China, incluso cuando ya habían pasado doce años desde que el Capitán del Ejército Chino pisó aquellas tierras por primera vez.

Tan sólo bastaron un par de meses para que ambos se sucumbieran a la fragilidad del amor, y dos años fueron suficientes para llevarlos a tomar la decisión de unirse en santo matrimonio. Tiempo después, se les agregó una tercera persona a la familia, aquella hija que nació producto de una de las tantas noches en donde se dejaron querer, llevados por la pasión. Sin embargo, no todo puede ser un cuento de hadas, y pronto se vería atraído por la avaricia natural del ser humano, en la tentación de traicionar a su mujer para obtener un objeto que era mucho más preciado que el limitado mineral por el cual había llegado en un principio.

El matrimonio se destruyó siete años después; un ambiente de infelicidad rodeándoles, el maltrato constante fue más fuerte que el orgullo de ella. La mujer le echó de su vida, quitándole la experiencia de ver a su pequeña hija crecer; ni ella sospechaba el sentimiento de odio que le provocaría, tampoco esa sed de sangre por destrozarla, incapaz de verla ser feliz nuevamente. Y ahora —apretó los puños—, esa sucia ramera se permitió rehacer su vida, ¡en seis años le había olvidado! Se sentía miserable, traicionado, porque él aún no lograba sacársela de la cabeza.

Lanzó una carcajada lastimosa. Era débil, al igual que ese maldito Capitán de Ejército.

Pero no, él _no_ era Onigumo, porque ese sujeto estaba muerto; aún así, las sensaciones de ese amor obsesivo por Kikyô seguían latentes en su interior, incluso cuando intentó eliminarlas desde el momento en que había nacido.

* * *

Silencio que ya llevaba prolongado bastantes segundos. Estaba inmóvil, con la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos casi desorbitados, su mente trabajando a mil por hora para intentar procesar bien las palabras que habían alcanzado sus agudos oídos. Ni siquiera era capaz de responder el abrazo que su mujer le estaba dando, tampoco le preocupaba lo mojado que comenzaba a sentir la ropa por el llanto constante de ella al anunciarles tan sorprendente noticia.

_Él_… sería padre. No podía creerlo.

Sabía que quizás estaba dañando los sentimientos de Kikyô por no estar saltando de alegría, o estar sosteniéndola en el aire mientras daban vueltas riendo por ello; que no le tomasen mal, estaba muy feliz, pero su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, se estaba quedando quieto como un idiota que esperaba le susurraran en el oído la actitud que debía adoptar frente a la situación. Pero, a lo mejor, la sonrisa que comenzó a aparecer en su rostro lentamente fue suficiente para que su mujer advirtiera lo que estaba experimentando en estos momentos. No todos los días te decían que ibas a tener un hijo. Y aunque supiera que en algún instante esto sucedería, sinceramente la noticia siempre te dejaba pasmado, por muy preparado que te encontrases para recibirla. Sin embargo, sus brazos le dieron un respiro, su mente comenzó a apoderarse nuevamente de los movimientos, y finalmente se vio correspondiendo el abrazo de Kikyô.

Reposó su rostro en el cuello de ella, oliendo el embriagante aroma de su mujer mientras que su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, situándose en el vientre femenino que ahora albergaba otra vida. Lo acarició, gruñendo, ahora depositando varios besos en la cara de la chica, recorriendo sus mejillas, su mentón, su nariz, atrapando su boca en una caricia que expresaba mucho más que las propias palabras que podrían salir de su garganta. Suspiró, tomando un poco de aire, separándose de su mujer para observarla fijamente a los ojos; fue recibido con una sonrisa, él le dedicó otra.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Yo también, y él o ella aún más que yo —musitó, refiriéndose claramente a la criatura que ahora crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

—Hermana, ¡felicidades!

La voz de Kaede los despertó a ambos, recordando su presencia, la cual había sido olvidada desde el momento en que Kikyô les sorprendió con aquella declaración; hasta el mismo Inuyasha se encontraba perdido en ello, porque su olfato desvaneció el aroma de su cuñada, sus oídos hicieron desaparecer momentáneamente el tono melodioso que poseía la muchacha. Se alejó de su mujer, dándole libertad para poder recibir el afectuoso abrazo de Kaede; las observó durante un par de segundos, y, aunque quiso evitarlo, escuchó todo lo que se dijeron, incluso cuando su cuñada le murmuró que más le valía que él la cuidase —y estaba seguro que lo dijo en tercera persona sólo porque sabía la oiría—; algunas veces no entendía las razones por las cuales no podía soportarla, sin embargo, en ocasiones como esta comenzaba a darse cuenta del por qué.

Ambas hermanas se separaron, Kaede aún sosteniendo a la sacerdotisa por los brazos. Una sonrisa estaba en los dos rostros, e Inuyasha se dio cuenta por primera vez que diferían en bastantes cosas, no sólo contando lo físico, sino que en la forma que se movían, incluso como hablaban. Kikyô tenía el cabello más liso, un semblante que denotaba madurez, y aunque se parecía bastante a Kagome en cierto sentido, su cuñada tenía una predominante coincidencia con el aspecto de su sobrina, aún más que la madre.

Pensar en eso le recordó a Kagome, y que aún tenía un tema pendiente que conversar con ella. Observó el pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación de la muchacha, recordando que no se encontraba debido a que su —estúpido, imbécil— prometido le había llevado de paseo a quién sabe dónde. Sería mejor ir a buscarla, ya se estaba haciendo bastante tarde como para que anduviese caminando por ahí, y le importaba una mierda si estaba con Kôga. Se debatió esa idea, ir o no; porque tampoco deseaba dejar a su mujer, ahora más que nunca la tendría en la mira, especialmente por la condición en la que se encontraba. De hecho, tendría que hablarle sobre ciertas cosas a Kikyô, por ejemplo, que ya no podía estar viajando tanto a otras aldeas, realmente no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que cualquier demonio podría atacarla, contando que tenía muchas más posibilidades que el resto de las personas, primero por ser sacerdotisa, y segundo —lo más importante— por ser la guardiana de la Shikón.

Bueno, eso podía esperar hasta cuando estuviesen en su habitación, por mientras iría a ver dónde mierda se había metido esa niña.

—Voy a buscar a Kagome, está tardando mucho —se dio la vuelta, avanzando a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —gritó Kaede, haciéndole detenerse—. Está con Kôga, no creo que sea necesario, además, mi hermana debería irse a dormir, y tú debes acompañarla.

Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que era verdad. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Además… tengo que hablar contigo.

Alzó una ceja, cuestionando con la mirada a su cuñada. Algo raro había en todo esto, su instinto se lo estaba diciendo a gritos, y le molestaba la situación, porque Kaede le estaba escondiendo cosas. Maldita su curiosidad. Dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la muchacha; se cruzó de brazos, impaciente por saber qué era lo tan importante que necesitaba decirle, porque si fue capaz de impedirle que fuese por Kagome, significaba que había una buena razón para ello. Ojalá no fuese otra noticia impactante, su mente aún procesaba lo del embarazo, y no creía que su cuerpo pudiese soportar quedarse paralizado nuevamente. Dolían los músculos cuando uno se quedaba quieto por demasiado tiempo —y era estúpido pensar en ello—, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. La notó tensa, un tanto nerviosa; juraba que la mataría si decidía comenzar el mismo juego que Kikyô, demorándose en hablar, colocando rostros que eran confusos, sólo para preocuparle.

Maldita mujer, algo extraño ocurría y demandaba saberlo. Pero no, se rehusaba a creerle. No caería dos veces. ¡Keh! Si no se apresuraba, saldría por esa puerta e iría a buscar a Kagome.

—Hermana, ¿por qué no vas a recostarte? Debes estar cansada —dijo la muchacha, un mandato que llevaba implícitamente el que quería hablar en privado con el hanyô.

La sacerdotisa tan sólo asintió, aquella sonrisa aún sin abandonar su rostro, y la mano derecha se movía delicadamente sobre el vientre que, en algunas semanas más, ya no estaría plano. Depositó un último beso en los labios de Inuyasha, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero causando que un pequeño sonrojo también se apoderara de las mejillas masculinas. Apenas se vieron solos, su cuñada le invitó a tomar asiento, argumentando que era algo serio y que le tomaría de sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando se quedó quieto en su lugar, la muchacha pareció entender que no acataría su recomendación.

Kaede suspiró, las palabras maquinándose rápidamente en su cabeza. Debía ser cuidadosa, lo sabía, porque si llegaba a decirlo en apuros, de seguro provocaría que el hanyô se sobresaltara, lo que llamaría la atención de Kikyô, y ahora que ella les había comunicado su estado de embarazo, preocuparla era algo que le haría mal; nunca era bueno pasar ratos de estrés durante los meses de gestación. Razón principal que le llevó a guardarse el secreto, y sólo compartirlo con Inuyasha.

—¡Keh! Mujer, dime de una buena vez.

Definitivamente la paciencia no era su virtud; esperaba que la calma si lo fuese, aunque, sinceramente, lo dudaba.

—Primero que nada, no gritarás cuando te lo diga; segundo, prométeme que no se lo dirás a Kikyô, por nada del mundo a ella —lo último fue en un tono más remarcado, dejando en claro su punto de que aquello era la parte más importante.

—Sí, lo que digas —musitó sin mucho interés.

—Kagome… no está.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Y no creo que esté con Kôga; le mentí a Kikyô para que no se preocupara.

Silencio. Esperó la reacción, pero el hanyô parecía tan tranquilo como si aquello no fuese una sorpresa, aunque por el movimiento de los puños de su cuñado, veía que la tormenta pronto llegaría; mejor se apresuraba antes de darle tiempo de explotar y salir corriendo en busca de la chica. Bien, ya iba en la mitad, no podía detenerse ahora, menos cuando tenía la atención de él por completo; no necesitaba de mucho detalle como para saber lo que sucedería después. Suspiró nuevamente, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos, bajando la mirada, y su boca se movió para susurrar las palabras con voz tan baja que sólo sería posible para él escucharlas.

—¿Dónde está? —murmuró él, su rostro desfigurándose en una mueca de rabia.

—Se escapó de la casa —punto final, le había dicho.

Lo único que escuchó de respuesta fue el sonido estruendoso de la puerta al cerrarse.

_Joder._

* * *

—¡Hijo de puta, qué le hiciste!

Kôga nunca vio venir el golpe, y, sinceramente, ya se estaba cansando de ser llevado al suelo por culpa de un estúpido hanyô que buscaba cualquier excusa para darle pelea. Por eso, y un sinfín de razones que prefería no enumerar, se levantó lentamente, sin siquiera perder un poco la calma, y devolvió el puño que se había plantado anteriormente en su rostro, pero esta vez era el suyo que se remarcaba en la mejilla de Inuyasha.

¡Ja! Le había insultado, venido a pegar y él ni siquiera sabía de qué mierda le estaban culpando. Tenía todo el maldito derecho a defenderse.

¿Qué hacer? Realmente era una buena oportunidad para patearle el trasero, ejercitar sus músculos y refregarle en la cara, al idiota éste, que él había besado a Kagome el día anterior. Tres en uno, bastante tentador, pero no su estilo. Escucharlo podría ser otra opción, sin embargo, el hanyô hablaba con una rapidez que hasta sus propias palabras se atropellaban, lo único que alcanzó a captar fue: _sarnoso, Kagome, huída_.

Debía reconocer que el nombre de la muchacha fue lo único que le mantuvo tranquilo y dispuesto a atender la "inquietudes" de la bestia que estaba frente suyo —y parecía estar a punto de tener un paro cardiaco—.

—¡Dime dónde está!

Vio otro puño venir, pero alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, corriéndose a un lado, haciendo que el hanyô clavara su mano en el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás suyo, y observó como las astillas de la madera rota saltaban por todos lados, aún así el macizo logró seguir imponente, sin siquiera desestabilizarse por el golpe.

Chasqueó la lengua, riendo de medio lado al ver el comportamiento tan bajo que estaba teniendo Inuyasha, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que se burlaba, su mente empezaba a trabajar por sí sola, atando cabos que uniesen el nombre de Kagome con las preguntas del medio demonio. Tan sólo llegando a una única, y obvia, conclusión que justificaba dos cosas:

El por qué Inuyasha parecía estar a punto de hervir en furia.

Y… no, en realidad sólo había podido encontrar la razón de tal particular actuación del hanyô.

No obstante, había otro asunto que quedaba claro, y eso era que Kagome estaba desaparecida… _y el idiota de la bestia no tenía idea de dónde estaba_.

Esta vez él estallará en rabia.

—En primer lugar, si me dices que alguien se llevó a Kagome y no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para protegerla… te partiré la cara; segundo, si descubro que fue cualquier otra razón, aparte de la que te mencioné, lo que provocó que ella se fuera… igual te partiré la cara.

—Mira sarnoso, no te hagas el que no sabe, ¡porque sé perfectamente que tú la tienes escondida! Quizás cómo la convenciste, y esa otra estúpida se deja engatusar por el primero sujeto que se le cru…

Esta vez le tocó a Kôga sorprender con un golpe a Inuyasha.

—¡No hables así de ella! —el ojiazul observó como el hanyô se levantaba, sobándose la mejilla y mirándolo como si fuese a asesinarlo—. ¿Te das cuenta las imbecilidades que dices? ¿Qué sacaría yo con llevármela? Es mi prometida, tengo el permiso de su madre, no me hace falta esconderla como si tuviéramos una especie de amor prohibido.

—¡Claro, después de que la forzaste a que te besara! De seguro quiso escapar de ti, ¡y ahora la tienes secuestrada!

—Yo no la forcé a nada, de hecho, fue ella quien me dijo que lo hiciera.

Silencio, la boca de Inuyasha no se movió un centímetro, ni siquiera para abrirla en una afirmación que demostraba la sorpresa que ahora denotaban sus ojos abiertos. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el peliplateado reaccionara, y lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el ceño, visiblemente molesto ante las palabras del yôkai lobo. Kôga no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento, viendo las diversas caras que hacía Inuyasha, ninguna demostrando felicidad alguna por haber escuchado la pura y simple verdad. Y no, no mentía, porque recordaba claramente que la muchacha le había prometido un beso a cambio de que abandonara la infantil discusión que estaba teniendo con el hanyô. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo obviar de su mente las palabras del "secuestro" de Kagome, y eso le trajo una mueca de disgusto que se dejó ver cuando torció los labios.

Inuyasha, por su parte, lo observó con cautela, viendo cualquier acción del yôkai que le indicara que estaba mintiendo, pero vamos… él no era vidente, ni siquiera un analizador de los seres —con suerte sabía reconocer cuando Kikyô estaba molesta—, por lo que tampoco le servía de mucho su penosa actuación de "sociólogo". Además, sus sentidos no le decían lo contrario, generalmente olfateaba el miedo de las personas cuando estaban desesperadas porque se les creyese, pero en Kôga no había nada eso, tampoco temblaba o jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, ni una pizca de sudor que le hiciera saber había algo extraño en sus palabras.

_Mierda_, el puto lobo decía la verdad.

—No me digas que… —empezó, calmado—, ¡se llevaron a Kagome y en vez de estar buscándola estás sacando conclusiones idiotas! —su paciencia llegaba a un límite, y el peliplateado hace minutos que la había sobrepasado.

Quizás hoy Inuyasha no tenía mucho que decir, y para deleite del yôkai, era la segunda vez que se quedaba mudo y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—¡Keh! Estúpido, claro que iré a buscarla.

—¡Entonces qué mierda estás esperando! ¿Que la maten? —Kôga se sobó la sien, molesto—. Realmente no entiendo como Kikyô-sama se casó con alguien tan imbécil, pero bueno, después de ese otro marido que tuvo cualquier basura sirve.

Inuyasha gruñó, desviando la mirada de él, sabiendo perfectamente que el lobo tenía razón, aunque sólo en la primera parte. Él era mejor que ese otro estúpido que se atrevió a hacerle de su primer matrimonio un infierno, debía darle crédito en eso, pero tampoco tenía derecho alguno a inmiscuirse en temas que no le incumbían. Hasta sus puños temblaban por la presión que estaba haciendo, por las ganas que estaba conteniendo de plantarle un golpe en el estómago y dejarlo sin aire, que cerrara esa gran bocota que tenía.

Pero eso tendría que pasar a segundo plano. Ahora importaba más encontrar a esa chiquilla. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Kagome, y claramente no había más culpable que _ella_ misma. ¡Era un idiota! Quizás quién sabe dónde estaba, si estaba a salvo; sí, bien, tenía poderes y todo, pero aún no los había desarrollado, bastante sabía con haber estado años observando sus prácticas, incluso enseñándole algunas técnicas de defensa, ¡pero no eran suficientes! Pobre del demonio que se le intentara acercarse, si la pillaba con un simple rasguño… armaría un infierno, y aún así no se salvaría del castigo que le rogaría a Kikyô le impusiera. ¡Ja! Que la dejara encerrada sin poder ver nunca más a Kôga, sí, eso parecía ser razonable.

Sonrió, añorando encontrarla, pero al mismo tiempo exasperado. Se giró para enfrentar nuevamente a Kôga, sin embargo, no encontró a nadie frente suyo, lo único que divisó fue una figura que se alejaba con gran rapidez, no tuvo ni siquiera que olfatear para saber que se trataba del yôkai.

—¡Oye, sarnoso, dónde vas!

—¡A buscar a Kagome, bestia!

Desapareció en dirección al este, por lo que él iría hacia el oeste. Sí, podía odiar demasiado a Kôga, pero le estaba haciendo un favor al recorrer ese lado, así él podría centrarse en el otro. Por mucho que quisiera encontrarla, si lo hacía primero el yôkai estaría bien… sólo por esta vez; importaba más traerla a casa lo antes posible, así Kikyô no se enteraría, no se alteraría mientras estaba embarazada, lo cual era una de las razones principales por las cuales estaba tan desesperado en pillar a la muchacha.

Pero, sinceramente, lo único que esperaba era que Kagome estuviese viva.

* * *

El olor a comida le estaba haciendo agua la boca, y su estómago rugió en reclamo de ella. Sango cocinaba demasiado bien, una gran ventaja, porque sinceramente no estaba con ánimos de tener que aventurarse en la aldea para buscar alimento, menos ocuparse de prepararlos. Eso sí, tampoco pensaba dejarle esa parte siempre, sino que le propondría hacer alguna especie de cronograma para organizarse en los quehaceres; aunque la cabaña fuese pequeña, y muchos pensaran que no se ensuciaba tanto —lo que era cierto—, cada partícula de polvo que se acumulase por más de media hora o barro que trajeran pegados a la suela de su calzado era suficiente como para hacer ver el lugar un asco, ese era el problema cuando eran espacios limitados.

Y justamente por eso estaba con una escoba, barriendo el montón de hojas que se había juntado por la noche en la entrada. Suspiró, limpiándose el sudor de la frente; el día de hoy había decidido hacer un calor insoportable, realmente odiaba esta época del año, era mucho más tedioso cuando tenías los rayos del Sol quemándote la piel hasta sentir que tenías fiebre. No estaba muy acostumbrada a este ambiente, siempre le costaba el cambio entre el invierno y la primavera, pasar de estar en un extremo de lluvias torrenciales a otro de felices pájaros cantando y las nubes despejándose era… complicado, por lo menos para ella.

La noche anterior había pasado bastante lenta, demasiado para su gusto; había dormido incómoda debido a que estuvo todo el tiempo en el suelo, utilizando tan sólo su vestimenta para cubrirse del frío. Además, se había despertado por lo menos unas tres veces, siempre debido a la misma razón: una estúpida pesadilla que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Nunca imaginó que haber huido de su casa le trajese tanto remordimiento, porque el rostro acongojado de su madre era la imagen principal que se había presentado en su mente, aquello que le incomodaba en cuanto cerraba los ojos y lograba descansar nuevamente; sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más le perturbó, sino que el hecho de que, por primera vez, había soñado con su padre.

No fue lo más hermoso del mundo.

Recordaba poco el rostro de él, debido a que tan sólo alcanzó a vivir escasos siete años antes de que su madre le echara de la casa; ni siquiera la memoria más clara que tenía de aquel hombre era completamente perfecta, y extrañamente resultaba ser el momento en que sus padres se separaron, cuando le vio por última vez. Eso sí, la pesadilla había sido distinta a ese instante, porque lo primero que divisó entre toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba fue una cara detallada con precisa meticulosidad. Ojos rojos se clavaron en los suyos, una sonrisa macabra haciendo eco en sus oídos, y una cabellera negra se extendía, cubriendo casi en su totalidad a aquel individuo que le invadió entre sueños. Realmente no quería imaginarse que él era su padre, le daban escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo.

Tal como ahora un temblor recorría su espalda. Se estremeció.

Sin embargo, algo de esa figura se le hacía conocido, creía haber visto en algún otro lado a una persona que poseía tales cabellos; pero era frustrante saberlo y no poder recordarlo.

—¡Estoy terminando! —se escuchó la voz de Sango desde el interior de la cabaña.

—¡Nosotras también! —contestó mientras dejaba la escoba recargada en la pared de la casona.

Observó la figura de Rin a la distancia. Se encontraba en la orilla del riachuelo que cruzaba la aldea, con la ropa arremangada mientras lavaba los platos que utilizarían para comer. Un canastillo estaba a su lado, diversas frutas dentro de éste, esperando su turno para ser enjuagadas y despejadas de toda la suciedad que poseían por estar recién compradas del mercado. La vio pasarse el dorso de la mano por la frente, acomodándose el flequillo que parecía estar molestándole, también aprovechando de secar el sudor que provocaba como efecto inmediato el calor que les recibía tan temprano.

Sonrió, agradeciendo mentalmente que ella se encontrase a su lado; sinceramente no sabría cómo sobrevivir sin una persona cercana, especialmente porque necesitaba ayuda para acostumbrarse a su nueva compañera de vivienda. La exterminadora no era muy buena para conversar, o por lo menos no con ella, aunque cuando Rin se encontraba presente su actitud cambiaba radicalmente, e incluso juraba que veía a una persona diferente. Mientras su amiga había ido a comprar, ambas se quedaron solas en la cabaña… bastaba resumir con decir que no cruzaron palabra alguna hasta que Kagome le dijo que iría a revisar si Rin se encontraba cerca. Un ambiente incómodo, y que parecía no se rompería con nada. ¿Por qué le estaba costando hacer una amistad? Sinceramente, la respuesta era porque Sango interponía una barrera invisible que no le permitía acercarse.

—¡Rin-chan! —le llamó; la aludida se volteó justo al momento que terminaba de lavar la última fruta.

—Ya voy —ella se levantó, reuniéndose en segundos para entrar juntas.

—Gracias —musitó Sango, recibiendo los platos recién enjuagados.

Ambas pelinegras se arrodillaron en el suelo, rodeando la fogata que tenía encima un caldero en donde se concentraba una pequeña cantidad de té; Kagome se apresuró en tomar las tazas para comenzar a servirlo con un cucharón de palo, segundos después una porción de arroz apareció frente a ella, y observó a la exterminadora tomar asiento a su lado.

—¿Crees que tu madre ya te está buscando?

Casi se atragantó con la pregunta de Rin. Tuvo que tomar un buen sorbo de líquido para poder hacer pasar la comida por su garganta. Miró fijamente el arroz, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el humo que desprendía por lo caliente que estaba, segundos después encaró a su amiga. Sonrió vagamente.

—No lo sé. Quizás sí, quién sabe.

—Disculpa que pregunte, pero ¿por qué quisiste huir de tu casa?

_Oh_, sinceramente no tenía idea qué responder. Los motivos eran claros, sin embargo, tampoco podía andar ventilando sus razones como si no fuesen nada, menos decir que había decidido escapar porque no soportaba el hecho de que el hombre del cual estaba enamorada se hubiese casado con su madre. Aunque tampoco tenía una excusa formulada, no se había puesto en el caso de que Sango le interrogase por aquello. Tenía dos opciones: pensar rápidamente en una mentira, o simplemente decir la verdad y arriesgarse a que ella le mirase como si fuese una loca. Ninguna se veía tentadora. Sin embargo, tomaría lo primero; además, era un tema demasiado personal. Le había costado demasiado confesárselo a Rin, no se imaginaba diciéndoselo a una persona que conocía hacer un día, incluso menos que eso.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato. Finalmente, miró a la exterminadora, una pequeña risilla soltándose inconscientemente de su boca.

—Supongo que… por una cuestión de independencia.

Era brillante —sarcasmo—; aquella era una excusa tan estúpida como lo era la verdadera razón. ¿Quién huía de su casa por querer vivir sola? Esas cosas simplemente se conversaban con los padres, se pedía aprobación, e incluso ni siquiera tenía que irse a una aldea aledaña, porque "independencia" significaba desligarse económicamente de tus progenitores, dormir en otro lugar, sólo eso; no estaba incluido escapar dentro del concepto. _Mierda._ Intuía que Sango no le creería. Ni ella misma que había formulado la mentira se convencía. Lo peor de todo, es que la mirada que le estaba dando la chica le indicaba que se sentía apartada, y estaba en todo su derecho; era la dueña de casa, ¡mínimo que le contase sobre el por qué vino a invadir su privacidad!

Suspiró. Quizás lo mejor sería decirle. Sí, lo haría. Pero justo cuando estaba convencida de ello, algo le hacía reprimirse, su recelosa alma quien le obligaba a guardar tal secreto hasta la tumba, no se arriesgaría que llegase a saberse por encontrarse confiado a personas equivocadas. ¿A quién engañaba? Tenía miedo, era eso; Sango vivía lejos, no conocía a Inuyasha, era imposible que sucediera; además, la chica por intuición sabría que debía callarse con respecto a eso, por algo le estaba contando la situación.

¡Ya! Estaba bien, le diría. Tan sólo esperaba que Sango aceptase su decisión.

—Supongo que ya sabes que no es esa la verdadera razón.

Manera de comenzar, negándose a sí misma. Siguiendo así, sacaría una especializad en mentiras —ironía, nuevamente—; pero se tranquilizó cuando la exterminadora tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, su expresión era un tanto seria, sin embargo, ningún enojo en ella.

—Quizás lo encuentres estúpido, pero… —sonrió amargamente—. A ver, comencemos por el principio. Mi madre se separó cuando yo tenía siete años, y ahora conoció a otro sujeto, con quien recién se casó. El asunto es que —titubeó, su boca temblando ligeramente—… estoy enamorada de él.

Silencio. Maldijo en su mente. ¡Por eso es que no le gustaba decirlo! Era obvio que las personas la juzgarían por ello, le dirían que estaba loca, que cómo se le ocurría tener sentimientos por quien ahora ocupaba el puesto de su "padrastro". Y sabía que era una tontería, que no debería, que estaba prohibido, pero, lastimeramente, el corazón no se mandaba, y el idiota de Cupido se atrevió a dispararle erróneamente, clavando una flecha en lo más profundo de su ser. Ya estaba preparándose para levantarse, tomar sus cosas y salí de ahí lo más pronto posible; de seguro Sango le echaría de su casa por tener pensamientos impuros, por ser tan _inmoral_. Sintió la mano de Rin posarse en su brazo, un agarre firme que le indicaba no debía pararse, porque los labios de la exterminadora estaban formulando una sonrisa, e incluso se abrieron, advirtiéndole que estaba por decir unas palabras.

—Lo hubieras dicho apenas llegaste, realmente pensé que era una de esas típicas chicas rebeldes que se las dan de grandes cuando son recién unas niñas.

Bien, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba; aunque podría haber sido peor.

—Entonces… ¿no te parece extraño?

—Oh, claro que sí. Eres la primera persona que me dice algo así, sabrás que no es común encontrarse con mujeres enamoradas del marido de su madre; pero no te preocupes, no te juzgaré por ello. En el amor todo es confuso, uno nunca decide en ese tema.

—¿Ves, Kagome-chan? Por eso es que te traje donde Sango, porque sabía que ella no te miraría en menos.

Sonrió. Era rara la sensación en su pecho. Estaba feliz que la chica reaccionara así, pero, por otro lado, la inseguridad de que su secreto se viese al descubierto iba acrecentándose. Cada persona que lo supiese, más probabilidades que llegase a los oídos de Inuyasha, y peor sería si lo escuchaba su madre. Pero, por lo menos, ya se había quitado ese peso de encima, ahora se sentía con mayor libertad frente a Sango. Se puso de pie cuando terminó de probar el último bocado de arroz, agradeció a la dueña de casa por la comida, y dejó los restos en un rincón en donde acordaron juntarlos para cuando tuviesen que utilizarlos nuevamente. Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba, sus pies se encontraron pisando lo que parecía ser un papel; frunció el ceño, agachándose para recogerlo, soltando una pequeña exclamación en cuanto vio el rostro que se trazaba sobre éste.

Reconoció el retrato de un joven, quizás de unos quince años en ese instante. Cabellos puntiagudos le adornaban, desordenados como si recién hubiese tomado un baño; pecas se extendían por sus mejillas, dándole un toque inocente al chico; las facciones eran redondeadas, pero con una ligera firmeza en la zona del mentón; los ojos eran expresivos, era fácil notarlo por el brillo minucioso que el pintor había dado al utilizar sabiamente los espacios en blanco del papel, trazando un gran círculo ennegrecido que de seguro era el iris; las cejas estaban en un ángulo arqueado, proyectando sencillez, simplicidad de personalidad. Era atractivo, debía decirlo. A lo mejor se trataba de algún novio de Sango o un pariente, era lo único que podía intuir, puesto que ella no tenía ningún conocido de aquellas características, tampoco Rin. Se volteó, la pregunta empujándose contra sus labios, obligándole a abrirlos para musitarla; la maldita curiosidad le mataba, y ya que había sido capaz de confiarle a la exterminadora su más preciado secreto, encontraba justo que la muchacha comenzara a abrirse de la misma manera, ¿cierto?

—¿Quién es él?

El rostro de Sango palideció en cuanto vio lo que tenía entre sus manos; Rin ahogó una exclamación, pasando rápidamente su mirada entre la exterminadora y ella. Bien, quizás no debería haber preguntado, pero ya lo había hecho; le mataba el silencio, especialmente cuando aquella interrogante aún se encontraba en el ambiente sin respuesta alguna.

En cuanto vio a Sango salir estrepitosamente de la cabaña, supo que no tendría una pronta aclaración.

* * *

—¿Kikyô, la sacerdotisa de la perla? —el receptor de la pregunta asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Así que Inuyasha se había casado, y ni más ni menos que con la miko que custodiaba la valiosa Shikón no Tama. Quizás un movimiento inteligente, o uno que denotaba lo estúpido que era, porque no podía sentir más que repugnancia cuando pensaba en Inuyasha. No sabía el por qué no le extrañaba que hubiese caído tan bajo, enamorándose de una humana, que por mucho fuese poderosa, no dejaba de pertenecer a la raza más débil que existía. Y él no podía evitar sentir más que puro y simple asco por ello.

Avanzó un par de pasos, siendo seguido por un ejército de yôkais que se habían presentado ante él apenas verificó que Inuyasha había contraído matrimonio con la sacerdotisa. Todos bajo su mando por el simple hecho de que irían a darle una pequeña visita a la reciente pareja, ellos interesados en quitarle la vida a la mujer, mientras que él tan sólo los guiaba a su destino, siendo su objetivo principal matar a ese asqueroso hanyô. Realmente le importaba poco lo que sucediera con Kikyô. Pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de llevar compañía, porque si pensaba destruir a Inuyasha, necesitaba hacerlo de todas las formas posibles, y qué mejor que dejarlo observar como su esposa era asesinada por miles de demonios que no tenían en sus mentes otro propósito que obtener la perla. Eventualmente, se matarían entre ellos por ella, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho.

—Amo, también supe que tendrán un hijo.

El tono de voz con que se lo informaron denotaba que intentaban hacerle cambiar de parecer, que sintiera lástima por la pobre Kikyô que ahora no vería a su hijo crecer. Rió a lo bajo, ¿qué creían? Él no era un asesino, claro que no; su objetivo era Inuyasha, y ese problema que tenía con ese hanyô traspasaba los parámetros de un "crímen", era algo mucho más personal, casi de _sangre_. Esos otros yôkai serían quienes la matarían a ella y a su pequeño bastardo —que quizás no vería nunca la luz del día—, o quien sabe… vería nacer a otro asqueroso ser del cual tendría que encargarse más tarde. Por ahora no creía que un hanyô bebé pudiese hacer mucho, y a él no le gustaba enfrentarse contra quienes no podían defenderse por sí mismos.

Sería un maldito, pero no jugaba sucio.

Comenzó a caminar, todos los demás le seguían con cautela, sabiendo que al más simple movimiento que indicase una traición se verían cortados en dos por una de las poderosas espadas que llevaba consigo el yôkai. Era beneficioso andar con él, como también podía resultar ser una sentencia de muerte y ser enviado directamente al infierno. El ejército de demonios lo sabía, y hasta él mismo dentro de su propia arrogancia; pero no, por ahora los necesitaba, aunque sonara estúpido que él quisiera auxiliarse de seres tan débiles. Aunque tampoco dudaría en matar a alguno si venían con una de sus idioteces de intentar atacarlo; pero no creía que fuesen tan imbéciles como para intentar enfrentarlo. No por algo se estaban valiendo de él para poder aproximarse a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kikyô, porque, de seguro, solos no se atreverían a hacerle frente a una mujer como ella.

—¿Dónde vamos, amo? —preguntó un yôkai pequeño, avanzando un poco para poder quedar a su lado y observarlo.

—Por supuesto que a… _felicitar_ a Inuyasha por su matrimonio.

Hasta él se rió del sarcasmo en sus palabras.

* * *

Yo creo que es fácil adivinar quien es el último personaje, pero prefiero obviar eso xD ¡Y adoré la pelea entre Inuyasha y Kôga! Me encanta hacer que Kôga "gane", siempre dejando callado a Inuyasha con sus comentarios, especialmente con lo del beso; pero, aún sigo amando a Inuyasha :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Os quiero y adoro!

Espero sus review. Ya saben, mientras más de ellos, les haré más el gusto ;D

**Franessa Black**


	7. Secretos

Hola.

Perdón por lo cortante que quizás podrán "leerme", pero no ando con ganas de nada hoy. Totalmente depresión -considerando que no es algo nuevo en mi vida-. En fin, muchas gracias a todos quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, se les agradece en demasía. Para ustedes una carita feliz :)

A ver, yo respondo todos los review que me llegan (si tienen cuenta en la página por un "reply" del review), ¿hay alguien a quien no le lleguen? Porque una persona me dijo que no le llegaba, entonces para saber si a alguien más le sucedía eso.

¿A alguien más le aparece el puto mensaje ese de "Pa Pal Americano"? Porque cada vez que abro Fanfiction suena la cancioncita y ya me tiene, realmente, copada. ¡Quiero pegarle al puto computador! Nunca esperé que esta página cayera tan bajo, sinceramente.

Ah sí, antes de comenzar, debo advertirles algo: se me acabaron los capítulos que tenía ya escritos, por lo que si me demoro un poco más de lo debido en publicar, será porque no he terminado de escribir, porque se me congeló la imaginación (sucede bastante) o simplemente por otro motivo alterno que se los explicaré cuando suceda.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen (y como nada en esta vida me sale bien, ésto no será la excepción)

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro (insisto, fanfiction debería pagarnos algo por hacerles ser un sitio reconocido)

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo VII: "Secretos" 

—Demonio, ¡abandona este lugar y vete al infierno!

Silencio. Múltiples pares de ojos observaban con detenimiento la gran mansión del terrateniente, expectantes por lo que sucedería con aquellas palabras que claramente denotaban un conjuro… o al menos eso creían. Pasaron los segundos, el monje que había pronunciado tal frase seguía con los ojos cerrados, las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, sus labios moviéndose, dando a entender que seguía mascullando lo que fuese que estuviera diciendo; pocos notaban el ceño fruncido que, quizás, daba más seriedad a su trabajo.

La construcción seguía tal cual como antes, ninguna señal que les hiciera saber el espíritu —que ese monje llegó advirtiendo— hubiese salido del lugar, y hasta los pergamino que se encontraban pegados a la madera resbalaron y cayeron como plumas al suelo, justo en el momento que ese hombre abrió los ojos y una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro.

—Su casa ha sido liberada.

Aplausos, extrañamente la gente ovacionaba aunque no hubiese rastro alguno de que el demonio había desaparecido, o que siquiera existiera. Si no fuese porque era un monje reconocido, más de alguno de los presentes hubiese reído, a lo mejor con burla o incredulidad, sin embargo, se mantuvo el silencio, interrumpido instantes después por la voz penetrante del terrateniente.

—Su excelencia —sonaba incrédulo—, ¿está seguro de que…?

—¿Acaso duda de mis habilidades? —se apresuró en contestar, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía la pregunta.

—No, pero se supone que debería haber salido algo del palacio; sinceramente, nadie vio nada.

—Oh, mi buen hombre, los ojos de un mero ser humano, sin poderes sobrenaturales, no serían capaces de captar lo que yo he visto.

Una explicación digna de un estafador, detalle que los presentes no tenían necesariamente que saber. Sí, quizás utilizar sus habilidades de monje para engañar a las personas no era una conducta de lo más buena, pero de algo servía considerando los problemas económicos que azotaban la región debido a las constantes guerras entre los grandes señores por las tierras. Además, como el siempre decía: ladrón que roba a ladrón… 1.000 años de perdón. ¿Qué les afectaría tener un kilo menos de arroz? ¿O una reliquia de oro? Aunque a él no le gustaba denominarlo como "robo", sino que una manera distinta de pensar en el futuro de la familia que algún día tendría con una hermosa mujer.

Hablando de ello, la hija del terrateniente era bastante…

—Su excelencia, muchas gracias por sus servicios. Es lamentable que estos hechos estén sucediendo, pero ya sabe, con la perla de Shikón aún existente es imposible no esperarse que los demonios y malos espíritus quieran apoderarse de aposentos como los míos.

—Joven dama, ¿le gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos?

Arrodillado, con ambas manos sujetando la derecha de ella, con el rostro más solemne que había podido ensayar por los años de experiencia que tenía haciendo la misma pregunta, se declaró ante la bella mujer. Un rubor adornó las mejillas pálidas de la chica, quien tan sólo se limitó a hacer muecas de inseguridad, pero acompañadas con un brillo en los ojos que claramente denotaban cierto interés en la propuesta del monje. Si no fuese porque el terrateniente se apresuró en interrumpir la escena, la mayoría de los presentes estaban seguros de que hubiera aceptado, y que días después estarían celebrando la tan aclamada boda de los dos.

Lástima que algunas veces los cinco sacos llenos de alimento, las estatuas de oro y las monedas que los hombres ricos depositaban frente a él resultaban ser mucho más importantes que una muchacha. Por ello es que ahora se encontraba sobre una carreta, siendo llevado por caballos, cargando con el pago que le pertenecía por su "exorcismo", en dirección a la aldea en donde estaba Inuyasha.

Había decidido emprender un nuevo viaje, no sólo porque requirieron sus servicios, sino que había notado desde un principio que los aires en la nueva familia de su mejor amigo estaban bastante _calientes_; y no, no era una forma irónica de referirse a la relación que llevaba con Kikyô, más que nada, sus pensamientos se dirigían específicamente a la tensión notoria —casi sexual— entre el hanyô y quien, ahora, se había convertido en su "hija". No le gustaba sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tampoco se lanzaría a la suerte como para decir que ambos se tenían un aprecio que iba mucho más allá de un lazo paterno, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que algo sucedía entre ellos, o quizás había pasado mientras él no estuvo presente.

Dos años desde que había conocido a Inuyasha, y tan sólo le bastaron los pocos días que pasó, recientemente, en la aldea para darse cuenta de ello; después de la boda, sus teorías habían obtenido un poco de pruebas para casi declararse verdaderas. El comportamiento distante de Kagome era extraño, bueno, tampoco podía referirse mucho a ella, había entablado una mínima conversación con la joven debido a que estuvo visitando a su amigo, pero no había que ser un genio para intuir que las cosas no iba nada de bien entre ambos. Se notaba que era una chica encantadora, de un carácter dulce —que algunas veces podía resultar ser un infierno—, pero con Inuyasha tenía una actitud completamente distinta.

Podía ser que aún no aceptaba que su madre se haya casado con otro hombre que no fuese su padre, pero se sacaba esa idea de la cabeza por dos razones: primero, conocía el pasado de Kikyô y sabía de antemano que su ex–marido había sido un imbécil, por no decir una mierda, con ella; y segundo, tenían una cercanía bastante peculiar, sin agregar, de por sí, el repentino ataque de celos que había presenciado de Inuyasha en cuanto apareció Kôga como el prometido de Kagome.

Extraño, sospechoso, por no decir, _obvio_.

Tan sólo sabía que su amigo necesitaba un consejo, arreglar los problemas, porque si pensaba tener un feliz matrimonio junto a Kikyô, su relación con la muchacha debía mejorar, y para eso estaba él. Ahora que lo recordaba, Inuyasha había aprobado su petición de cortejar a Kagome, porque debía reconocerlo, era hermosa, bondadosa, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, no querría tenerla como mujer? Aunque Kôga era un obstáculo enorme en su cometido, pero estaba seguro de que a Inuyasha le gustaría mucho más tenerlo a él de yerno que al yôkai lobo.

Sin embargo, debía admitirlo, que por mucho Kagome fuese una mujer casi perfecta para convertirse en la mujer de cualquier hombre, tan sólo había hecho esa pregunta a Inuyasha para ver su reacción; en realidad, no pensaba casarse con la chica, no creía que su relación fuese a funcionar, pero resultaba un experimento demasiado atrayente como para dejarlo de lado. Observar los celos de su amigo era divertido, más cuando el hanyô no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, sino que resguardarse en la barata excusa de que era un estilo de sentimiento como el que tiene un padre a su hija. Eso sí, tenía un poco de inseguridad frente a las consecuencias que podrían darse, porque tampoco era la gracia que Kikyô intentara matar a Inuyasha si llegaba a enterarse que su marido tenía otro tipo de cariño hacia Kagome, pero eso también tendría que ir a cuenta de su amigo, si es que era capaz de controlarse.

Ahora, el problema, era acercarse a la pelinegra. La barrera llamada Inuyasha ya estaba pasada, sin embargo, aún quedaba Kôga, y la más difícil, la propia personalidad de ella. Sí, sabía perfectamente que tocar el trasero de una mujer no era la manera más apropiada de comenzar una relación, pero no podía evitarlo, en estos momentos comenzaba a creer, seriamente, que su mano estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que, incluso aunque él se ordenase mentalmente que no lo hiciera, se dirigirá casi por instinto hacia la aquella zona. Un pensamiento estúpido, díganselo a él cuando tenía de prueba una marca roja en la mejilla cada vez que lo hacía. Tendría que controlarse si quería que su plan funcionara.

Suspiró. Aún quedaba un tramo de viaje, una hora quizás si es que los caballos seguían con el mismo ritmo; sería mejor no detenerse, y que tampoco pasara por otra aldea que le significara un nuevo requerimiento de sus servicios como monje, ya con estafar a un terrateniente tenía, por lo menos, para unas semanas antes de tener que hacerlo nuevamente. Además, hace unos minutos atrás había sentido una presencia bastante peculiar, se estaba alejando de donde estaba, y estaba seguro de que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde vivían Inuyasha y Kikyô, obviamente era uno de esos tantos seres que buscaban apoderarse de la perla; sin embargo, había algo más que le asustaba, porque la energía maligna que desprendía quien quiera que fuese se le hacía demasiado familiar, y sinceramente esperaba que no se tratase de lo que pensaba…

Porque ahí sí que la sacerdotisa conocería el _infierno_.

* * *

¡¿Quién _mierda_ se creía esa mujer?

Era una estúpida; escaparse de la casa, creyendo que la vida era tan fácil como para llegar y tomar una decisión tan drástica. Aún más cuando su madre estaba embarazada. Le había costado demasiado no gritar en el mismo momento que Kaede le dijo, sólo para no alertarla y ponerla en un estado de estrés; le haría mal a su hijo, igual que a Kikyô. No se le pudo ocurrir en peor momento tener un ataque de locura. Estaba furioso, ni quería imaginarse la reacción que tendría su mujer cuando se enterase sobre la situación, porque no pasaría mucho antes de que la falta de presencia de Kagome alertara a Kikyô que algo malo sucedía; tan sólo esperaba que su cuñada fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para inventarles la mayor cantidad de excusas hasta que lograse traerla de vuelta.

Ahora, la cuestión, era saber dónde estaba. Su olfato le podría ayudar, pero había un ligero problema: no captaba su olor. Había ido a la cabaña de Rin para revisar, generalmente cuando la chica estaba de mal humor iba donde su amiga, sin embargo, no encontró a nadie. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás la muchacha le había ayudado en su escape; aunque no era lo suficiente como para dejarlo tranquilo. Lo que más temía era por la seguridad de ella, de ambas. Intentaba verle el lado bueno, por lo menos tenía otro aroma por el cual guiarse en caso de que no pudiese hallar el de Kagome primero. Siguiendo sus instintos, se dirigió en dirección a la aldea más cercana, tampoco creía que habían avanzado tanto, y seguramente se habían detenido durante la noche para descansar y luego seguir su camino en el amanecer. Pero él era más rápido, podía alcanzarlas en menos tiempo, si es que sus predicciones estaban correctas.

Lo que le estaba molestando era la curiosidad de saber el por qué había tomado tal decisión; en su mente intentaba formular diversas razones, algunas más coherentes que las otras. La que más predominaba era que se había ido por lo sucedido con Kôga en la tarde del día anterior, pero no precisamente por la pelea que habían estado por tener, sino que debido a aquel beso. Aún cabía la esperanza de que hubiese sido forzado, y si era cierto… agradecería demasiado tener una causa más que justificada para romperle la cara a ese tipo. Sin embargo, sus ojos no podían engañarle, y la imagen de Kagome correspondiendo a tal caricia aún retumbaba como un recuerdo fresco, totalmente desagradable. ¿Por qué otro motivo? No se le ocurría nada más —o quizás tan sólo estaba empeñado en encontrar culpable a ese lobo idiota—; eso sería suficiente como para, incluso, cancelar el maldito compromiso. Pero sabía que, por mucho lo deseara, Kôga no tenía nada que ver, al menos no directamente; podía ser que una de las causas fuese para escapar del matrimonio, pero en ese caso las cosas se tornarían en contra de Kikyô, quien fue la que tomó esa decisión sin el consentimiento de su hija.

Se detuvo, sintiendo una repentina presencia cerca. Olfateó el aire, captando el ligero aroma de una mujer. No era Kagome, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando a sus narices llegó un matiz tenue que indicaba, quien fuese la persona que estaba aproximándose, había estado al lado de la muchacha.

Eso ya era suficiente como para llamar su atención.

Movió las orejas, el sonido de algo cortando el viento le alertó, y saltó hacia la rama de un árbol, observando, a los pocos segundos, como un arma gigante giraba, finalmente deteniéndose para volver al lugar del que había venido.

—Demonio, sal de estas tierras.

—¡Keh! ¿Quién eres?

De respuesta obtuvo un nuevo ataque, pero esta vez acertando al lugar donde estaba, obligándole a moverse, amortiguando la caída con sus pies. Buscó a la mujer, y sus ojos no tardaron en fijarse en los arbustos frente a él; pocos segundos después se dejó entrever una silueta, de esbelta figura. El arma que antes había intentado derribarlo regresó hacia su dueña, ésta recibiéndolo con total habilidad en las pequeñas manos que parecían no intimidarse por el gran objeto, que ahora, observándolo bien, era un boomerang.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose el por qué le estaban atacando. No había hecho nada, ni siquiera atacado a un singular aldeano —con excepción de ese anciano que amenazó porque le dijese el paradero de Kagome; y también ese niño que le miró extraño—. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Viniendo como si pudiese hacerle frente. Debía reconocer que tenía agallas, no cualquiera decidía inmiscuirse en una batalla contra alguien que, obviamente, le vencería con el simple movimiento de un dedo.

—Te lo advierto —musitó ella—. No tengo problemas en mandarte al infierno, pero te daré una oportunidad para dejar esta aldea tranquila.

—¡Keh! No seas idiota. No vengo a atacar este lugar, estoy buscando a alguien.

—Tendrás que hacerlo fuera de acá.

—¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Una chiquilla? No me hagas reír. Sabes que puedo matarte si quisiera.

Nuevamente tuvo que esquivar aquel boomerang gigante. Alzó una ceja, ya comenzaba a molestarle la situación, especialmente porque esa mujer no tenía nada de qué culparle, ni siquiera una maldita razón por la cual atacarlo. Si ella no se detenía por su cuenta, él se vería obligado a hacerlo, y no estaba con ánimos de lastimar a alguien, menos a una humana. Odiaba cuando se enfrentaba contra personas con las cuales debía controlar su fuerza, especialmente…

_Oh_ —finalmente conoció a su contrincante—, era una exterminadora. Sonrió. No había necesidad de ir fácil con ella.

Pero, ¿qué hacía una chica así junto a Kagome? Recordó súbitamente que captó la esencia de quien buscaba, y aún se hallaba ligeramente mezclado con el aroma de la taijiya. Observó fijamente a la muchacha, su mente trabajando por si lograba reconocerla, a lo mejor era una amiga de Kagome, pero nunca la había visto; llevaba varios años viviendo junto a Kikyô, era casi imposible que fuese conocida de la familia, sino sabría quién era.

Quizás debería esperar un poco antes de entrar en una batalla que, lo más seguro, era innecesaria. Interrogarla parecía ser la mejor opción, sin embargo, dudaba que pudiesen durar más de dos segundos antes de comenzar nuevamente con lo mismo. Y por mucho que no le gustase luchar sin razón alguna, su orgullo no le permitiría dejarse atacar por una mujer, menos una humana; pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Necesitaba la información, y si las cosas no funcionaban como preveía tendría que dar su brazo a torcer —figuradamente—.

—Estoy…

Excelente. Le interrumpían mientras hablaba, por ello es que ahora se encontraba con su mano deteniendo el filo de la espada que tenía intenciones de dejarle un corte; la exterminadora no iba con juegos, y, al parecer, no le dejaría tranquilo hasta que lo sacara de aquí. Por suerte, él también tenía bastante tiempo, ni tampoco se largaría hasta saber donde estaba Kagome, no había venido hasta acá sólo para retirarse porque una chica le estaba atacando. Realmente había querido sacarle la información por las buenas, claramente no dio resultado, lo que le dejaba hacerlo por las malas. La mujer decidió ser inteligente al correrse cuando sus garras casi le tocaron el abdomen, alejándose con la guardia aún en alto, preparada para seguir el enfrentamiento.

—Kagome…

La muchacha se detuvo; su mirada era curiosa, de seguro por haber escuchado aquel nombre. Un silencio se formó, siendo interrumpido a intervalos por el súbito viento que había soplado, llevándose un par de hojas que se cruzaron por la brecha que separaba a la exterminadora con Inuyasha.

—No sé de quién hablas.

—Conmigo no funcionará; recuerda que no soy humano —se llevó el dedo índice a la nariz—. Esto me dice que sí la conoces.

—¿Para qué la necesitas?

Sonrió de medio lado, y no supo si le enseñó los colmillos para asustarla o porque simplemente así se había dado la mueca en su rostro. Bien, había comprobado que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ahora el asunto era sacarle en dónde estaba Kagome, y por la personalidad hosca de ella, dudaba que fuese un trabajo fácil.

Suspiró, pasándose la mano por su cabello.

Ya estaba aquí, no sacaba nada con quedarse callado y esperar que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones y decidiera, felizmente —ironía—, decirle lo que necesitaba. Chasqueó la lengua, exasperado de la situación. ¿Qué tanto costaba averiguar dónde estaba esa niñita? Lo único que le hacía ser insistente con esto era porque no deseaba que Kikyô se enterara de la desenfrenada idea de su hija, de seguro sería un golpe enorme saber que Kagome ya no deseaba vivir con ella —y con él, agregando el detalle innecesariamente—; además, con esto del embarazo todo se complicaba, y realmente requería de la presencia de la chica para que cuidase a su madre en los días que él no pudiese, por encontrarse en otra aldea o simplemente estar encargándose de los demonios que vendrían en busca de la perla. Era un gran trabajo ser el marido de la guardiana de la Shikón, y ahora que su mujer no podía defenderse —sí podía, prácticamente, pero no pensaba dejarla luchar—, tendría que asegurarse que nada ni nadie amenazara su vida y la de aquella criatura que crecía en el vientre materno.

—Soy el marido de su madre, y quiero llevarla de vuelta. Así que te recomiendo que cooperes, porque tengo prisa.

—¿Y si ella no quiere regresar?

—No me interesa. Además, será Kagome quien me lo deba decir a la cara, y quizás acepte que no vuelva conmigo.

Mentira. Pero por lo menos serviría para que la exterminadora le dijese dónde estaba; ya que no se lo podría sacar a las buenas, tendría que comenzar a usar otros métodos para lograrlo. Y bueno, si la muchacha decidía que la única posibilidad de ver a Kagome sería derrotándola, no tendría otra opción que quebrarle una pierna y dejarla inmovilizada en el suelo, rogándole porque no la matase. ¿Cruel? Quizás, pero ella le estaba obligando a tomar aquello como última alternativa. Sinceramente, esperaba no llegar a tales extremos, aunque pocos lo creyeran, tenía cierta misericordia con las mujeres, no era lo suyo andar golpeándolas, a menos que se metieran con su familia o fuesen unas escorias que querían la perla, lo que dejaba un rango bastante pequeño de féminas a las cuales no mataría —quizás debería expandirlo—; ah, pero se sumaba la exterminadora, a ella no le había hecho nada, por ahora.

—¡Sango-chan!

Escuchó una voz femenina… un segundo, ¿era Rin, la amiga de Kagome? Inmediatamente su vista captó la pequeña figura que se acercaba corriendo a la distancia, pronto confirmó que sus sentidos no le engañaban; sonrió con suficiencia, y no porque apareció esa niña, sino que, a los pocos segundos, la silueta de la mujer que había venido a buscar llegó por el mismo camino que la anterior.

El destino estaba jugando a su favor. Era momento de saldar un par de cuentas.

—¡No tenías preocupada! —vio a Rin fruncir el ceño, claramente alegándole a la exterminadora.

—Sango-chan, lo lamento, nunca quise…

La voz de Kagome se cortó en cuanto Sango hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicando a la dirección en donde él estaba; la miko, en un principio, pareció no entender lo que deseaba mostrarle la exterminadora, sin embargo, no tardó más que unos instantes para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. La vio abrir los ojos, casi anonadada por su presencia, también dio unos pasos hacia atrás como queriendo alejarse, desaparecer al verse descubierta; pero no se movió más que eso, de seguro no era estúpida y sabía que no podría escapar, incluso aunque corriese con todas sus fuerzas.

—Inu…yasha.

* * *

No había visto rastro de Inuyasha desde la mañana, y eso que ella acostumbraba a despertarse apenas amanecía. Le estaba preocupando mucho; usualmente cuando su marido salía temprano, le avisaba o siquiera dejaba un pequeño mensaje con algún aldeano, pero estaba vez, simplemente, había desaparecido de la nada. Había barajado la posibilidad de que tuviese algún trabajo que olvidó comentarle, quizás decidió ir a entrenar —tenía una extraña obsesión con volverse inmensamente fuerte—, pero su mente se había vuelto un revoltijo desde que comprobó que Kagome tampoco estaba, lo que le dejaba una sensación rara.

Y ni siquiera las palabras confortantes de aquel papel que encontró en su habitación fueron suficientes para calmarla. No explicaban mucho, pero sabía que era un mensaje de su hija, diciéndole que había decidido abandonar el hogar para irse con Rin a la casa de una muchacha en la aldea aledaña. Quiso calmarse después de ello, y no es que no estuviera preocupada de Kagome, pero consideraba que si ella había decidido algo como ello… tendría que dejarla, poco podía hacer al respecto, ni que pudiese alcanzarla a estas alturas. Y cuando estuvo por decirle a Inuyasha sobre lo que descubrió, no lo vio por ninguna parte, ni siquiera se encontró con Kaede como para advertirle de la situación de Kagome.

¿Podría ser que su hija estuviese en peligro y ella no supiera? Incluso podría ser que esa carta fuese un engaño para no preocuparla, y estaba segura de que Inuyasha y Kaede ya lo sabían, ¡y estaban escondiéndolo! Si era así, juraba que mataría a su marido por no decirle, ¡no porque estuviese embarazada había perdido sus poderes! Por lo menos hasta que no alcanzara los tres meses podía seguir luchando, después de todo, a los demonios no les interesaba si estaba enferma o acarreaba a otro ser vivo dentro suyo, le seguirían atacando y tendría que defender la perla de cualquier forma. Estúpido sería pensar que se detendrían en su cometido por estar embarazada, de hecho, estaba segura de que intentarían obtener la joya con más frecuencia que antes, aprovechándose que tendría que tener más cuidado en los enfrentamientos.

Las cosas se habían puesto extrañas justo después de que dio la noticia del embarazo; recordaba que Inuyasha no apareció hasta la madrugada, explicándole que había estado hablando con Kôga, que había traído de vuelta a Kagome. Sin duda era un hombre bastante protector cuando se trataba de su familia, pero ahora, sinceramente, cuestionaba que su hija hubiese estado con su prometido como había mencionado Kaede, y se sumaba la idea de que le estaban ocultando algo grande, en donde Kagome era la protagonista. Además, su hija —si es que ella había escrito la nota— nunca mencionó que estaría con su prometido dentro de esa carta, ¿por qué su hermana querría mentirle?

Pronto tendría que tener una conversación con los dos, y obviamente reprender a su hija por tan temerario acto.

¿Sería necesario agregar que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia un campo de batalla, con su hija siendo atacada brutalmente por un yôkai? ¿Qué Inuyasha corría, siguiendo sus sentidos agudos, para salvarla de lo que parecía ser una muerte dolorosa? Sabía que la preocupación desmesurada le haría mal a la criatura que se desarrollaba en su vientre, pero no podía evitarlo; no por estar embarazada tenía que olvidar al resto, era algo natural en una madre. Ya poco podía hacer, además tampoco se atrevía a hacer enfadar a Inuyasha saliendo por ahí, lo que menos necesitaba era discutir con su marido, especialmente porque eso le haría mal al bebé.

Sonrió, su mano acariciando el vientre plano que aún hacía pasar desapercibido el estado en que se encontraba. Hace años que no sentía la dicha de estar embarazada, claro, Kagome era su única hija y había nacido hace un buen tiempo, cuando ella estaba alcanzando la adultez, enamorada profundamente de un hombre que no le hizo más que traer desdicha a su vida. Menos mal que pudo sacar algo positivo de la relación, gracias a él había recibido la bendición más grande de su vida, aquello era lo que le hacía no arrepentirse en plenitud de sus acciones pasadas, de los errores cometidos por la inocencia del amor.

Aún se consideraba estúpida por haber caído en las garras del primer hombre que se le cruzó, no literalmente, haberse dejado llevar por un par de frases bonitas, y claro, ¿quién no lo haría cuándo eres la sacerdotisa que custodia la perla y no tienes la oportunidad de ser como una mujer normal? Ese, según ella, fue el factor que más influyó. Conocía a otras en la misma situación, y siempre le decían que lo que más odiaban de ello era el no poder entablar una relación amorosa por la falta de tiempo, al igual que a los hombres no parecía interesarles una mujer que supiese defenderse por sí sola.

¿Resultado? La estupidez de verse como la chica más afortunada cuando vio la posibilidad de que su vida no fuese como la de ellas.

Suspiró, sintiendo la soledad en la casa. Hace tiempo que no se quedaba encerrada, siempre tenía trabajos que hacer, visitar otras aldeas para exorcismos, curar a personas, hacer casi milagros que hacía creer ilusamente a la gente que era una diosa; y cuando se desocupaba, generalmente estaban Inuyasha, Kagome o Kaede con ella, pero hoy era distinto, ninguno se encontraba al alcance, porque estaba segura de haber escuchado afuera que su hermana fue a atender a un hombre que estaba pereciendo en territorios lejanos, y su hija con su marido estaban en no sabía qué lugar.

Apenas sintió esa energía, extraña y poderosa, acercándose debía haber intuido que el día no sería normal. Pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquel ente que perpetró en su hogar, con una sonrisa macabra mientras observaba atentamente cada uno de los pasos de la sacerdotisa.

—Es hora de completar lo que debía haber hecho hace 10 años —susurró una voz.

Dio un salto, simplemente porque la tomaron de sorpresa; frunció el ceño, ya su mente trabajando rápidamente para encontrar a quien estuviese en la misma habitación. No volteó, tampoco hizo alardeos sobre haber averiguado la posición del intruso, sino que se mantuvo como si no hubiese alertado la presencia, pero secretamente sus manos maquinaban una esfera de energía espiritual que esperaba con ansias chocar contra el cuerpo de cualquiera que se acercara en los próximos segundos.

Sonrió victoriosa al mismo tiempo que giraba para lanzar el ataque; pero lo único que golpeó fue: nada. Miró hacia los lados, una expresión confusa en su rostro, estaba completamente segura de que alguien se había puesto detrás de ella, el calor que le llegó en la espalda, además de sus sentidos, le habían advertido de aquello.

Bien, hasta el momento, había podido descubrir que no se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa, ni a un estúpido ser debilucho que pensaba aprovecharse de su "debilidad" por estar embarazada. La presencia seguía cerca, aún podía sentirla, avanzando a su rededor, como si estuviese acechándola; ¿sería la "presa" de un idiota que se creía animal? Que la partiera un rayo primero.

Torció los labios, al parecer si no actuaba rápido no conseguiría ver nunca a quién estaba con ella; aunque "este" ser mencionó algo de unos años, o eso creyó escuchar antes. ¿Un enemigo del pasado? Pero que recordase no tenía a nadie que quisiera tomar venganza —rió, claro, si hablamos de una manera dejando de lado el hecho de que es la guardiana de la perla—, además, no parecía ser alguien que viniera por la valiosa joya, porque tampoco estaba con ella en estos momentos, sino que resguardada en el santuario especialmente creado para ese propósito, y protegido por un campo de energía cortesía de sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

¿Quizás venían por Inuyasha? Su marido nunca le ha hablado sobre un contrincante mortal o de por vida que tuviese, pero tampoco podía estar segura de que no lo tuviese, no es que no lo conociera, pero generalmente las parejas evitan hablarse de detalles insignificantes, y a lo mejor este sujeto o mujer o criatura —fuese lo que fuese— no era nada más que un don nadie.

—Terminemos con esto —musitó, luego de pensar que no sacaría mucho quedándose parada como idiota—. ¿Quién eres y a qué vienes? Si buscas a Inuyasha, él no está, si vienes por la per…

Risas. Un tono tan sombrío y grave que le dio escalofríos. Así que ahora se estaba burlando de su poco conocimiento del por qué estaba aquí. Frunció el ceño, ya comenzando a molestarse.

—De seguro eres uno de esos tantos cobardes que viene por la Shikón —sonrió, incluso cuando no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo.

Silencio, nadie respondía. Sin embargo, Kikyô se giró súbitamente cuando escuchó un golpe a su espalda, su mirada observando con detención los trozos de la vasija que antes estaba sobre un mueble apoyado en la pared. La respiración acompasada de la sacerdotisa era lo único que rompía lo callado del ambiente, y no sabía si estaba alucinando, pero juraba oír algunos pasos de vez en cuando, movilizándose lentamente por la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta, miró la entrada de su casa, quizás esperando que Inuyasha apareciera repentinamente, y no porque tuviese miedo de enfrentarse a alguien, claro que no, era poderosa, la mayoría le temía, no se había enfrentado todavía a un ser que fuese capaz de hacerle un daño grave; ¿por qué esta vez sería distinto?

Y es que aquella presencia extraña cada vez doblegaba la suya.

—Vengo por ti, _mi_ princesa.

Como si un sinfín de recuerdos le hubiese ahogado la cabeza, sus ojos se pusieron casi blancos al escuchar aquello, y un oleaje de memorias, de hechos que aparentaban estar olvidados le golpearon de lleno.

_Ella sonrió, un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. El hombre tocó la barriga que denotaba unos cuatro meses de embarazo, luego acercándose para depositar un suave beso en los labios de la mujer. Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo que ella hacía una mueca de dolor, momentos después explicándole a su marido que había sido la pequeña criatura en su vientre que decidió justo patear en ese instante. Quizás rebosante de alegría al ver a sus padres disfrutar de la felicidad que les embargaba. _

_Miles de personas se reunían a su alrededor, y ella observó con detenimiento aquel vestido que llevaba puesto, bordados de flores rojas adornando el conjunto, siendo acompañados por los mismos detalles en su cabellera negra. Él llevaba ropa simple, pero que distinguía de los demás hombres en el color y la vivacidad de ésta, claramente indicando que eran la pareja especial de la noche. _

_Que en la aldea se celebraba un nuevo aniversario desde el matrimonio de ellos. De la gran sacerdotisa del pueblo, Kikyô, y el extranjero de origen chino que llegó en búsqueda de riquezas, pero que se quedó en estas tierras por haber encontrado al amor de su vida. _

—_Te ves hermosa. El embarazo te sienta de maravilla. _

—_Te amo, Onigumo. _

—_Y yo a ti, mi princesa._

* * *

Bufó molesta, sus pies intentando hacer cualquier tipo de presión que le evitara el ser llevada a la fuerza por un furioso hanyô. ¿Para qué servían tus amigas si no te defendían frente a estos casos? Ni siquiera sus súplicas de "no quiero irme", "Inuyasha, vete" o, incluso, cuando les rogó que se diesen la vuelta y regresaran a la cabaña de Sango, funcionaron. La única ayuda que resultó tener fue que ambas muchachas se quedaron calladas, sin hacer nada por retener al hanyô, y dejándolo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Todo porque utilizó la tramposa excusa de que su madre estaba muy preocupada, que ya no aguantaba con los nervios por no saber en dónde se encontraba su hija.

El amor y preocupación de una madre eran lo suficiente para derrotar la fuerza y resistencia de Sango, ni qué decir de Rin, quien incluso soltó un par de lágrimas por las palabras de Inuyasha. ¿Acaso eran capaces de entregarla? Sí, lo eran.

Odiaba a Rin en estos momentos. A Sango también, aunque menos que a su amiga. ¿Por qué? Fácil; gracias a ellas estaba ahora siendo arrastrada por un enojado Inuyasha, y si no fuese porque le gritó un par de "osuwari", él quizás estaría trayéndola en su espalda y mucho más rápido. Pero ni el puto conjuro había servido para hacerle desistir de llevarla de vuelta. ¡No respetaban sus sentimientos! No quería regresar —bueno, en parte sí—, y menos teniendo que aguantar el viaje de regreso con… _él_.

Maldita su suerte; condenados los estúpidos sentidos desarrollados de Inuyasha.

Rin se había quedado con Sango, felices de la vida las dos, ¡ni siquiera importándoles que ella caminaba directamente al infierno! —quizás exageraba, sí, lo hacía—. ¿Alguien que sintiera lástima? Nadie. Y vamos, aunque quisiera engañarse, tampoco era tan terrible estar a solas con Inuyasha… si no fuese por el hecho de que él iba enojado, a ella ya le dolía el brazo de tanto tiempo estar sujetada y ser arrastrada, y, finalmente, porque cuando recién comenzaba a pensar que podría alejar sus sentimientos hacia el hanyô… volvían como una bomba de tiempo que acababa de explotar.

Ahora le faltaba pensar qué excusa le daría a Kikyô cuando regresaran, confesarle sus verdaderas sentimientos nunca fue, ni tampoco sería ahora, una opción dentro de las típicas conversaciones entre madre e hija.

"¡Oh, no sé, se me ocurrió escapar porque… quise!"

_Bien, Kagome. ¡Vamos que se puede! _

¿Se notaba lo sarcástico de sus propios pensamientos? Esos gritos eran para alentar a las personas en una competencia o algo por el estilo, con ella no funcionaban, menos cuando ni siquiera se convencía de que lograría su cumplido. Gruñó molesta, aún intentando hacer lo posible para salirse del agarre de Inuyasha, quien parecía no la soltaría hasta que se asegurara de que no volvería a escapar nuevamente. Claro, como si pudiera huir de la velocidad inhumana de él.

—¡Ya puedes soltarme! —le gritó, el hanyô ni siquiera dándose vuelta para mirarla—. ¡Te dije que me dejaras! ¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡Inuyasha!

Él seguía ignorándola. Kagome bufó molesta. ¿Quién se creía? Sólo porque tenía mucha fuerza y sabía ella no podría liberarse por sí misma, ¡era un creído! Pero ya le mostraría lo que una sacerdotisa enojada podía hacer, y no esperaría más segundos para hacerlo. Sí, quizás sus poderes no estaban completamente desarrollados, aún le quedaba mucho por entrenar, pero ser hija de Kikyô tenía sus ventajas, tales como…

—¡Qué te pasa, niña estúpida! —alegó el hanyô, sobándose la muñeca que denotaba un rojo por lo quemado de la piel.

Esta grandiosa habilidad de expulsar energía.

—Te advertí que me soltaras. ¡Tú eres el idiota que no escucha!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Keh! Pues tus poderes no me hacen ni cosquillas.

Y él volvió a tomarla del brazo, ahora más fuerte que antes. Kagome casi tropezó con sus pies por lo rápido que iban caminando, mejor dicho, casi corriendo. La expresión de enojo no salía del rostro de Inuyasha, y la muchacha juraba que el ceño de él estaba aún más fruncido que la última vez que lo vio. Así que el hanyô quería jugar rudo, pues ella también sabía hacerlo, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, esta vez estaba decidida a enfrentarlo.

—¡Osuwari!

Acción… y reacción. El collar de cuentas se iluminó en el cuello de él, y luego, como si fuese la propia fuerza de gravedad quien controlaba el hechizo, el cuerpo de Inuyasha se fue hacia el suelo, estampándose de cara con la tierra. Producto de ello, Kagome se vio libre del agarre, aprovechando esta oportunidad para alejarse lo más rápido del chico. ¿Razones? Primero, no se arriesgaría a enfrentarse a un Inuyasha iracundo; segundo, le estaba haciendo mal tanta cercanía —los malditos sentimientos aflorando como si nunca se hubiesen ido; su plan de olvidarlo yéndose a la mierda—.

—¡Ka…go…me! —no se supo si dijo su nombre en sílabas porque estaba con la boca llena de tierra o simplemente por la rabia que estaba creciendo dentro de su ser—.

Kagome quiso pensar que era la primera razón, pero estaba segura de que era lo contrario; por lo que le quedaban dos opciones: correr o… correr —sí, había llegado a la conclusión de que no había otra—. Y eso fue lo que hizo, demandar a sus piernas que ahora demostraran el talento "escondido" que tenía para las carreras de velocidad (cuando ni en sus mejores sueños era así), sin embargo, cuando vio a Inuyasha aproximándose rápidamente, supo que, por primera vez, deseaba que eso se hiciera realidad.

¿Quién le mandaba a enfurecer a un hanyô?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Pero como ella no le hacía caso a nadie —figuradamente hablando—, lo había hecho, y hasta estos momentos no podía arrepentirse más de sus acciones. Ser perseguida por alguien con garras, una espada, y una fuerza descomunal que podría matarte en segundos era una circunstancia razonable para retractarse.

El impacto no fue tan fuerte, gracias a que Inuyasha la atrapó por la cintura y logró hacerle mantener el equilibrio, evitándose caer estrepitosamente al suelo (le agradeció mentalmente por ello). No se atrevió a mirarlo cuando él le dio la vuelta, encarándola de frente; pero los dedos del hanyô en su mentón fueron suficientes para "hacerle" observarlo —más que nada porque sabía que si no lo hacía le rompería la quijada por la fuerza—.

_Mierda_. Últimamente estaba comenzando a odiar esos ojos dorados.

—Mira, no sé por qué razón huiste, ¡pero no tendré a tu madre preocupada por tus niñerías!

Claro, siempre Kikyô. Y sí, ¡ya! Lo sabía perfectamente, era lógico que ella estuviese un poco alterada por no saber dónde estaba, pero pensaba que no sería lo único que le hizo venir a Inuyasha; en su mente, incluso, había aparecido una pequeña luz que le indicaba él estaba preocupado también, que la extrañaba, pero poco a poco fue apagándose con cada una de las palabras del hanyô.

—¡No son niñerías!

Sí lo eran, quizás, pero ella nunca lo admitiría, menos frente a él.

—Además, si piensas que son estupideces mías, ¡no tengo idea de qué estás haciendo aquí! Deberías dejarme sola y que me coma un monstruo.

—Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza abandonarte, y lo sabes.

Se quedó callada, sorprendida porque la voz de él parecía cada vez tener un tono más suave y calmado. Un sonrojo adornó delicadamente sus mejillas —_perfecta_ situación para ponerse nerviosa—, y bajó la mirada, admitiéndose a ella misma que sí había sido una idiotez escaparse de la casa. Quiso separarse, pero Inuyasha no la soltaba, sino que hizo aún más firme el agarre al ver las intenciones de la chica. Aquella luz de esperanza volvió a encenderse, aún más brillante que antes, y no pudo aguantar que una sonrisa se formulara en su boca; quizás él sí la quería, sí se preocupaba por su bienestar; a lo mejor no de la forma que ella deseaba, pero esto la dejaba tranquila por mientras, después de todo, no podía esperar que él se enamorara, menos cuando había elegido a su madre como su mujer.

—Bien, ahora que estás más calmada, regresemos a la aldea. ¡Ja! Ese estúpido de Kôga se morirá cuando me vea llegar contigo.

—¿Kôga-kun?

—Sí, tu querido —esto lo dijo con voz burlona— también fue a buscarte, pero, como siempre, yo le gané.

—¿Ah sí? Que tierno de su parte, lo recompensaré cuando lleguemos —musitó, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—¡Pero si él no te encontró!

—Sin embargo, lo intentó, y para mí eso es suficiente.

—Claro, y conmigo estuviste alegando todo el tiempo que no te trajera, ¡apuesto que a él lo hubieras besado como lo hiciste la otra vez! —alegó él, deteniéndose para mirarla nuevamente.

—Pues sí, porque él es mi futuro… _marido_ —le puso énfasis a la última palabra sólo porque gustaba ver a Inuyasha molesto.

A quien engañaba, sabía perfectamente que él estaba celoso —de una forma paterna, pero eran celos al fin y al cabo—.

—No si yo lo evito. Nunca dejaré que te cases con ese idiota.

—Inténtalo, porque no puedes hacer nada para cancelar el compromiso. Además, creo que… —no sabía el por qué, pero intuía que se arrepentiría de sus palabras—, estoy comenzando a enamorarme de él.

Mentía, pero nada podía hacer. Estaba amarrada a esa boda, mínimo que tratara de sentir algo amoroso por el yôkai; dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, por lo que de seguro funcionaría para olvidarse de Inuyasha y hacerlo desaparecer de su cabeza, de sus pensamientos, de todo.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que se diese cuenta de que el hanyô no había dicho nada, que no le recriminó lo que masculló, siquiera un bufido de su parte; luego de que transcurrió un poco más de tiempo, supo que caminaba sola, sin la figura de él a su lado. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró hacia varios lados, finalmente encontrándolo metros atrás de ella, quieto, casi como hubiese entrado en un estado de shock.

—¿Inuyasha? —avanzó unos pasos, acercándose, pero manteniendo su distancia—. ¿Estás bien?

—Retráctate de lo que dijiste.

_¿Ah?_ ¿De qué estaba hablando? Lo último que le dijo fue que… oh, eso. Quizás había sido una mala idea mentirle de esa manera, pero el primer paso para olvidar a Inuyasha sería convenciéndose a sí misma de que sus palabras eran reales —tanto como que el agua del río era negra (sarcasmo)—, y por ello tenía que negarse a su petición, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

—No, porque lo que dije es… cierto.

Ahí estaba, lo repitió, lo confirmó.

—Me estoy enamoran…

Lo siguiente fue algo que totalmente estaba fuera de su alcance, de las posibilidades que había concluido de estar caminando a solas con Inuyasha. ¿Sería que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte cuando le hizo irse al suelo? ¿Estaría bajo un hechizo sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta? Frunció el ceño, concentrándose para saber si había alguna presencia extraña rodeándolos, pero no había absolutamente nada. Entonces… ¿por qué él ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca suyo?

—Inu…yasha, ¿qué te…?

—Te dije que te retractaras —él tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese conteniéndose de golpearla, mejor dicho, de gritarle.

—No lo haré. Si quieres te lo vuelvo a decir: me es-toy e-na-mo-ran…

¿Le creerían si dijese que la razón por la cual dejó de hablar fue porque Inuyasha la estaba besando? No, quizás era imposible, pero créanlo, porque era la pura y simple realidad.

* * *

¡Ya! Encuentro que este capítulo pasó rápido, pero bueno, no sé, como decían que todo iba muy lento, pues les dejé un pequeño regalito en la última parte. ¿Ven? Si comentan, mi corazón se descongela (?) un poco y les hago el gusto :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios.

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


	8. Arrepentimiento

¡Hola! :)

Uy, por fin actualizo. Lamento la demora, pero ya deben saber, la Navidad me tuvo un tanto ocupada, y además tuve que escribir este capítulo durante la semana.

Por cierto, bueno, ¡Feliz Navidad! :) Espero lo hayan pasado excelente con sus seres queridos y que el viejo regordete les haya traído varios regalos (sí, me gusta mantener la magia xD)

DEBO agradecerles por todos los review, cada uno de ellos. ¡Dios! Es que fueron demasiados, creo que es la primera vez que recibo tantos. Me alegro tanto por el éxito de la historia como por saber que siempre están llegando nuevos lectores, ¡ustedes son geniales! :D

Y como siempre, a agradecer por aquí a aquellos que no tienen cuenta en la página.

**mary: **ya veremos si Inuyasha y Kagome quedan juntos, pero no odies a Kikyô, no ha hecho nada malo en esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :)

**Sakata-2: **jajaja :) Sí, la besó :D Yo dije, mientras más comentarios... más les hago el gusto. Además ya estaba bueno que se decidiera Inuyasha, ¡si hace tiempo que quería hacerlo! El idiota ese tan sólo tenía que acercarse y tomarla, ¡es tuya, Inuyasha! xD Y no, no puedo deshacerme de Kikyô, sino no hay historia central. Sería demasiado fácil para esos dos poder amarse. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :)

**Viky: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el final, debo decir que fue lo que más causó impacto en el capítulo anterior, pero era el beso esperado, así debía ser. ¿Por qué todos odian a Kikyô? Insisto, no es la mala de la historia, simplemente se enamoró, no es su culpa D: Además, Inuyasha se casó con ella, no fue como si le pusieran una soga al cuello. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ;D

**mel92: **bueno, aquí está el otro capítulo :) Así que no quedarás con mucha intriga, ¡gracias por comentar! :D

**Yuuki Cullen: **¡OH! Odio esa canción en estos momentos, ¡juro que me aparece en casi todas las páginas! No sé qué sucede, pero me meto a un sitio en internet y empieza a sonar, ¡por suerte aún no tiro la laptop por la ventana! xD Y sí, a mí también me gusta que provoquen a Inuyasha, es como la única manera de sacarle las cosas, es muy testarudo y orgulloso como para admitirlas por sí solo. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :) Y sí, mi ánimo está mucho mejor ahora, gracias por preguntar :D

**noelia: **jajaja xD Todos quieren que muera Kikyô, ¡pobre de ella! Pero no, lamento decir que no lo haré, se me acaba la historia sin ella. Es alguien importante, por eso no puedo destruirla así como así. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Grace: **créeme que algunas veces yo también me pregunto si es un Inuyasha/Kagome o un Inuyasha/Kikyô, pero la situación hace parecer eso, y es un InuyashaxKagome, por algo son la pareja principal, aunque las cosas deben ir con calma, porque también todavía debo hacer sufrir a Inuyasha, ¡no vivirá feliz para siempre tan fácil! xD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (el viejo ese se me escapó cuando se lo pedí)

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo VIII: "Arrepentimiento" 

Años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que Kikyô tembló ante un enemigo, y hasta ella había olvidado aquella sensación de mierda, no era para nada placentero. Por suerte, ningún lo había visto, porque era lógico, si algo asustaba a la persona más poderosa de un lugar (creencia de los habitantes, quienes decidían obviar que existía Inuyasha —alguien mucho más fuerte—), se producía el caos, y ella no necesitaba de ello, no ahora; precisamente, era lo último que se cruzaba por su mente.

Se mantuvo quieta, expectante. Desde que descubrió la identidad de su perpetrador no se habían vuelto a pronunciar palabras, ni siquiera un mínimo movimiento que le advirtiera _él_ seguía en la casa. No era que le tuviese temor, es decir, no al sujeto en sí, para nada, de hecho, lo encontraba fácil de amedrentar ahora que contaba con los poderes y el valor suficientes, sino que… no quería que Kagome lo viese, menos que se encontrara frente a frente con Inuyasha (ya había escuchado varias veces a él decir que lo mataría si se lo topaba, sería idiota empezar a jugar a las adivinanzas para saber qué haría en esta ocasión).

Ahora sus pensamientos cambiaban drásticamente, si antes quería que su marido y su hija llegaran rápido, ya no; ojalá se perdieran en una súbita tormenta de nieve —irónicamente, observó a través de la ventana el radiante sol que les acompañaba—. Enfrentar el pasado era difícil, lo sería aún más si debía hacer frente a quienes formaban su futuro.

—_¡Onigumo, por favor! —gritó la mujer mientras esquivaba con agilidad el jarrón que le habían lanzado—. Te lo juro, ¡no es nadie! _

—_¡No me mientas! ¿Cómo te atreves a serme infiel? ¡Acaso no tienes respeto por nuestro hijo! —respondió él, su mirada pasado unos segundos por el vientre abultado de la chica. _

—_Por eso te lo digo, soy una sacerdotisa, ¡debo sanar personas! No fue mi intención… —sus palabras se cortaron, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando aquella imagen asaltó su memoria—… justo me tocó ver a ese hombre desnudo. Además, no era ni la mitad de guapo que tú —esto último lo murmuró con un tono de fingido enojo. _

—_Ya lo creo —contestó su marido, un dejo de alegría en la mueca de medio lado que surcó por sus labios. _

_Momentos después, él suspiró y ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Kikyô sabía que su matrimonio no era perfecto y que, por mucho lo deseara, nunca lo sería, pero mientras hubiese amor todo resultaba y no dejaría que nada destruyera a su familia, menos ahora que llegaba un tercer integrante. No importaba lo que sucediera, ella aguantaría los arranques de furia de Onigumo, haría hasta lo imposible por llevar su vida lo más tranquilo que le permitiese a ella ser guardiana de la perla, a él ser un integrante del ejército chino. Entendía el nivel de presión que cargaban sobre sus hombros, que aquello, ciertamente, puede traer complicaciones no deseadas, pero el destino le había entregado una oportunidad que muy pocas sacerdotisas obtenían, no podía desperdiciarla. Porque sabía que no tenía intenciones de dañarla con sus palabras, menos con sus acciones. _

_Debía reconocer que en un principio siempre creyó que aceptar aquella proposición de matrimonio había sido un error, pero la razón no era sobre el amor que sentía hacia Onigumo —de hecho, era el hombre perfecto—, sino que esa duda de si la vida ajetreada de ambos llegaría a algún consenso en donde les permitiera disfrutar de la simple compañía del otro era un futuro bastante lejano, al menos para ella, sin embargo, habían podido controlar las situaciones, evitar las discusiones (excepto algunas, como ahora), y cuando no podían hacerlo… duraban menos de un minuto enojados, lo que hacía de su matrimonio algo especial y emocionante. Vamos, era la sacerdotisa de Shikón, ¿qué esperaban? Las aventuras le perseguían hasta en lo íntimo de su hogar. _

_Sonrió, disfrutando del contacto de las manos de su marido sobre su nuca, acariciando lentamente su cabello. Quizás podía tener siempre el miedo de que todo podía acabarse de un momento a otro, pero ella sabía que él __nunca__ la lastimaría y por eso es que lo amaba. _

Suspiró, las memorias desvaneciéndose lentamente. Odiaba este sentir, la sensación asquerosa de pensar, de meditar, de buscar en lo más recóndito de su corazón la razón que le llevó a aventurarse en tal peligrosa vida. ¿Qué mierda le había visto? No entendía cómo pudo enamorarse de aquel bastardo, pero se alegraba de que ya no…

_Mierda_, ¿por qué su corazón dolía?

—¿Qué sucede, mi princesa? —reapareció la voz, ahora su dueño saliendo de entre las sombras.

—¡No me llames de esa manera!

Kikyô quería vomitar, una sensación de asco hacia ella misma comenzaba a aflorar, y quiso ir a purificarse el cuerpo al saberse tocada por la criatura que tenía la actitud de Onigumo, pero definitivamente no el aspecto físico. Cabello largo, negro como la noche, de una caída ondulada que le llegaba un poco más abajo que la mitad de la espalda; una altura imponente, unos diez centímetros por arriba de la sacerdotisa, una figura maciza, ancha, pero que expelía poder de cada poro de su piel; ojos rojos que sólo te daban una probada de lo que era el infierno. La figura estaba rodeada por un aura maligna que sólo, por el gran resentimiento y deseo de venganza, poseía un color grisáceo.

Un dolor de cabeza azotó a la sacerdotisa, no tuvo que pasar mucho antes de que se diese cuenta era producto de las malas vibras que comenzaban a tentar la pureza de la perla de Shikón, que incluso sobrepasaba los propios poderes de ella. Por esto es que muchos le habían advertido sobre enamorarse siendo la protectora de tal joya, y es que los malditos sentimientos dejaban ver su debilidad.

Joder. Si la perla se corrompía por completo, el alma de su guardiana se destruiría, es decir, en pocas palabras, moriría.

—Tú no eres Onigumo.

Hecho obvio, pero necesitaba tiempo (y haciendo preguntas idiotas lo conseguiría), aquel que fuese necesario para retomar el control, distraer a quien sea esa criatura decía ser —su ex marido—, y así purificar con su presencia la joya. No sería fácil, sin embargo, había que intentarlo, además, si este sujeto venía a matarla, lo hubiese hecho minutos atrás, cuando estaba totalmente desprevenida. En ese sentido no estaba preocupada, porque él no sería la causa de su muerte, sino que, si no actuaba rápido, lo sería —irónicamente— aquella perla poderosa por la cual había arriesgado más de una vez su vida (por no agregar que han sido unas cientos).

—Oh, vamos Kikyô, sé que puedes ser mejor que eso.

Su voz tenía tintes que hacían saber Onigumo tenía una relación con él, y eso la estaba destruyendo. Recordarlo después de años, verlo nuevamente, todo de una vez… y lastimeramente no podía evitar sentir los latidos alocados de su corazón que se reunía con su par pasado. Una mezcla de dolor, triste y —extraña— felicidad.

—¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Fue tanta tu codicia por la perla que vendiste tu alma al diablo?

Él rió, la sacerdotisa arrugó la frente y el ceño.

—No, esa no es la forma de llamarlo, aunque, literalmente —remarcó la última palabra—, me comieron los demonios.

Kikyô ahogó un grito, entendiendo perfectamente el significado de sus palabras.

—Sé que no eras una persona ejemplar, pero nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo— musitó ella, su voz firme, incluso cuando el miedo recorría cada partícula de su ser.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde nuestro último encuentro, pero ahora no es momento para hablar de ello. Mejor cuéntame tú, Kikyô, ¿qué se siente estar casada con un hanyô?

—Mucho mejor que estar con un sucio hombre como tú —contestó.

Él rió nuevamente, sus carcajadas haciendo eco incluso cuando la habitación no daba para ello. La sacerdotisa le vio avanzar unos pasos, dejando ver un par de extremidades yôkai deslizarse a su espalda, confirmando su unión de cuerpo con aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales. Esa felicidad que antes golpeó a la mujer se desvaneció inmediatamente, siendo reemplazada por una sensación de asco, repugnancia y completa repulsión hacia ese "hombre" (si es que se le podía llamar así). Su mente, bloqueada minutos atrás, ahora se abría a la realización de que él no… nunca sería Onigumo.

Observó con atención los movimientos de aquel sujeto, analizando qué haría próximamente, y se quedó quieta cuando le vio dirigirse y detenerse frente a un mueble, encima de éste… un retrato dibujado de Kagome, al lado se encontraba otro, pero en él aparecían unos felices recién casados Inuyasha y Kikyô.

La sacerdotisa intentó descifrar si la mueca en el rostro de él era por disgusto, asco o sorpresa (quería pensar que se trataba de la última opción), pero no tardó en descubrirlo, la sola mano de "Onigumo" golpeando ambas imágenes —lentamente el vidrio que las protegía rompiéndose al chocar contra el suelo—, le hicieron saber del sentimiento que ahora estaba segura era el único que aquel hombre podía profesar:

_Odio_; uno que se sentía tan fuerte que incluso hizo al corazón de Kikyô saltar.

Quien antes había sido su marido… era una persona completamente distinta, y temía por ello, por Inuyasha, por su hija, por sí misma. Si cuando fue un simple humano pudo lastimarla de tal manera, ni quería imaginarse de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer siendo un hanyô —era lógico, la mezcla de ambas partes le categorizaban así—, pero que por sólo la energía maligna que despedía… le hacían ser un demonio.

—Se parece a ti y eso es lo que más me disgusta —murmuró al mismo tiempo que su pie pisaba fuertemente el retrato de Kagome.

—Dime quién eres, porque de Onigumo no tienes nada —ya estaba cansándose de su presencia, además de que el control sobre la perla estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Él rió, su sonrisa mostrando dientes blancos. Ahora que Kikyô se fijaba bien, parecía como si los años no le hubiesen pasado por encima, sino que más bien se asemejaba a una criatura totalmente nueva.

—Soy Naraku, el infierno en carne misma.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a una particular sacerdotisa de cabellos azabaches que su padrastro la besaría en medio de un bosque… encontraría que habían perdido totalmente la cabeza. Sin duda alguna, en estos momentos no respondería lo mismo.

Segundos habían pasado desde que Kagome pensó estaba soñando, que despertaría en su habitación y comenzaría un nuevo día como todos los anteriores, sin embargo, en cuanto transcurrió el tiempo, se fue convenciendo cada vez más de que no sería así. Aún así, no le disgustaba para nada el presente que estaba viviendo. ¿Y cómo no pensar de esa manera? Que Inuyasha la besara sucedía sólo en sus mejores fantasías, afortunadamente ésta no era una de ellas; y es que sus labios se sentían tan reales, la mano izquierda de él, que ahora se posaba en su espalda, acariciaba de una forma tan excitante que le parecía imposible pensar que su subconsciente pudiese ingeniárselas para hacerle sentir de aquella manera. Eran las únicas cosas que le hacían saber era la realidad.

Él gruñó cuando la muchacha pasó inocentemente su lengua por uno de los colmillos que sobresalían en comparación al resto de su dentadura, y en respuesta ella se acercó un poco más, subiendo las manos hasta el rostro de Inuyasha, casi agarrando dos mechas del cabello platinado para asegurarse que no se apartaría; por otro lado, las manos del hanyô se permitieron descender un poco, terminando en la parte baja de la espalda, y que para muchos parecería una escena comprometedora, una caricia que iba mucho más allá de un simple beso, unos centímetros más y llegaría al trasero de la chica, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba de esa manera, sino que lo veían como una manera más íntima de disfrutar el momento.

Sin contar el frío que se caló en su ser cuando le sintió alejarse, romper aquel contacto que sus bocas habían tomado un rato atrás.

Desde ese momento, Kagome supo que no dormiría durante las noches, Inuyasha descubrió que le sería difícil besar a Kikyô sin pensar en… _ella_.

La muchacha no podía decir que estaba triste, pero… Oh, Kami-sama, cómo añoraba seguir así, quería _más_, mucho más. Y la forma en que se tocó los labios demostró ese deseo que explotó como una bomba dentro suyo; había probado ese condenado néctar que tenía un efecto peor que aquella manzana maldita que describía la religiosa leyenda de Adán y Eva.

Lo más tortuoso del momento fue el silencio que se formó luego de ello, como si ambos protagonistas estuviesen en un trance que les hacía dar cuenta de dos cosas: él estaba enamorado de su hijastra, ella de su padrastro; y segundo, habían traicionado la confianza de una persona en común, ese horroroso sentimiento que no les permitió disfrutar de la acción.

_Kikyô. Culpa._

Aquel nombre retumbó en sus mentes. Inuyasha no supo si reír ante ello, Kagome, simplemente, lloró.

—Yo… —las palabras salieron entrecortadas de la boca del hanyô.

—No digas nada —cualquier otra acotación a la situación hubiese arruinado más el momento.

Por el bien de ambos, y de su sanidad mental, decidieron darle fin al tema, obviar aquello, mentirse y tan sólo pensar que fue la "presión", que la ardua discusión fue un detonador innecesario que dio paso a tal acción. Y lo que más dolía es que sabían era la realidad, que nuevamente estaban poniendo una cortina invisible que se materializaba en esas palabras que pronunciaron Kikyô e Inuyasha al momento de unirse en matrimonio.

Quizás Kagome no imaginaba los deseos que tenía el hanyô de continuar aquel beso, a lo mejor él tampoco sabía el sentimiento recíproco de ella hacia lo mismo. Pero guardaron silencio, uno que se mantuvo hasta el instante en que pisaron la aldea, en que volvieron al tortuoso presente que, lastimeramente, habían elegido por cuenta propia. ¿Por qué? Porque la muchacha no luchó por ese amor tan profundo que profesaba hacia el chico, Inuyasha… simplemente se dejó llevar.

Sin embargo, no debían confundirse, y es que no era que Inuyasha no amara a Kikyô, al contrario, la adoraba, era su mujer, por algo uno elegía a esa persona específica para compartir el resto de su vida, ¿el error? Haber permitido que Kagome entrara en su corazón y que de a poco fuese desplazando la totalidad que le pertenecía a su esposa, una reacción que él había advertido hace tiempo, pero que nunca se preocupó de detener.

En una afirmación tácita acordaron olvidar aquello, nunca comentarlo, ni siquiera cuando estuviesen compartiendo un momento solos; ninguno de los podía permitir que se escapara ese secreto, sabían el desastre que produciría. Además, algo que no sabía Kagome —y que Inuyasha había olvidado decirle— era que pronto, su enamorado, le daría un hermano/a, otra persona a quien tendrían que engañar para hacer creer que la relación de sus padres era perfecta, y así lo creería, ella se encargaría de ello.

—Estamos llegando —musitó él, con la voz acongojada.

Kagome asintió, sin querer hablar, sólo por el temor de que su garganta doliese por los sollozos que intentaba aguantar y le impidiese terminar la frase antes de siquiera comenzarla.

—Inuyasha —no pudo contenerse de hablarle—, ¿por qué?

Se detuvieron, metros antes de entrar a la aldea, aprovechando los últimos segundos que les quedaba en total soledad.

—Inuyasha —murmuró, hablando con lentitud, controlando sus emociones—, es mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

Él se volteó, observándola incrédulo. ¿Qué había dicho? Estaba pronunciando aquellas palabras como si la culpa fuese sólo suya, ¡pero si para un beso se necesitaba de dos personas! Ella tenía responsabilidad frente a lo sucedido, no fue que la agarraron por la fuerza y le obligaran a mover sus labios, incluso cuando lo había correspondido. Además, a punto de vista de Inuyasha, la chica no se vio complicada por lo sucedido, de hecho, había olfateado el deseo, la añoranza de que él no se detuviese; y si se atrevía a mencionar lo siguiente… claramente estaba esa esperanza de ir más _allá_. Y no, no era a un mundo paralelo, sino que a una nueva realidad que podía describirse en dos nombres y tres simples palabras:

Kagome. Inuyasha. Hacer el amor.

Lo que más le molestaba era que él tampoco se negaría si ella lo pidiese, porque el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —miró a la muchacha, la cabeza femenina asintiendo con pasividad, casi en cámara lenta—. Que así sea, entonces.

Inuyasha no tenía idea del por qué pedía una confirmación, primera razón: ella había pronunciado claramente las palabras —su sentido auditivo podría haberlas captado incluso en un susurro—, y segundo: le dolería demasiado escucharlo nuevamente, aún cuando sabía que sería lo mejor para ambos. Ni siquiera Kagome sabía el por qué dio la misma respuesta y con aún más convicción que antes, teniendo plena consciencia de que había cometido el engaño más grande a su corazón, el cual latía tan fuerte que creyó le estaba reclamando por tal mentira, pero no podía hacer mucho, como dicen desde los tiempos de antaño: lo hecho, hecho está.

Quizás muchos le dirían que estaba loca —ya se imaginaba las palabras de Rin cuando se enterara del beso—, que era una idiota por no luchar por quien amaba, y no era ese el problema (lo que más deseaba era poder hacer a Inuyasha su marido), sino que, lastimeramente, él estaba ocupado y si alguien llegaba a insinuarle que Inuyasha no amaba a su actual mujer, lo sentía, pero que a ella no le vinieran a decir mierdas, ¡llevaba varios años torturándose! Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que también quiso pensar su madre no era la enamorada de él, pero los besos, las caricias (sin contar los malditos ruidos, gemidos, o los "extraños" sonidos que se _parecían_ a cuando el respaldo de una cama chocaba contra la pared que le tocaban escuchar), eran suficiente prueba para saber que sí se amaban. Además, ¡era sólo un beso! No era para tanto.

_Claro, como si Inuyasha besara a la primera mujer que se le cruzaba. _

Joder, ahora tenía una puta consciencia que le hablaba.

—¿Así que ya comenzaste? —dijo, repentinamente, el hanyô.

—¿De qué hablas? —respondió, totalmente confundida.

—Pues bien, ignórame todo lo que quieras, ¡tampoco me hace falta que una niñita caprichosa me esté cagando la vida!

Silencio prolongado. Inuyasha se estaba arrepintiendo de cada una de las palabras que habían salido por su boca, ¡malditos sus impulsos! Pero ya lo había dicho, el daño estaba hecho, y las lágrimas bajando lentamente por el rostro de Kagome apretaron su pecho, volcaron su corazón; tuvo que controlar sus puños para no golpearse a sí mismo. Sus orbes doradas se posaron en ella, remarcando el recorrido que la cascada de gotas salinas dejaba, saliendo de sus ojos, acariciando los pómulos rosáceos, la tersa piel de sus mejillas, para terminar algunas en la perdición de su mandíbula —y viajar hasta el cuello—, otras simplemente tenían el coraje de entrometerse en su boca.

_Oh_, sus labios. Por favor, rogaba, que los cerrara, porque se veía demasiado tentador aventurarse nuevamente en ellos. Pero no podía, Kikyô rondaba en su mente cada cinco segundos, casi se estaba imaginando a su mujer reprochándole el haber besado a su hija, amenazándolo con que si lo hacía otra vez… su matrimonio terminaría. Y él no quería eso, tampoco deseaba privarse de Kagome. ¿Qué diría su hijo/a si se enteraba de sus pensamientos? ¡Mierda de padre que tenía! Claro, dejando a su madre embarazada y ligándose a su hermana, perfecto modelo a seguir.

Ya lo había hecho una vez… ¿sería tan malo repetirlo? El pecado había sido cometido, a estas alturas tenía un espacio en el infierno reservado, no sería peor que antes.

—¡Osuwari!

Inuyasha se fue contra el suelo, levantando la cabeza para justo captar a Kagome pasando por su lado.

—¡Se supone que no me hablarías!

—Sí, pero a veces hay que hacer concesiones.

Furioso, se levantó rápidamente, escupiendo un poco de tierra que había entrado en su boca, el gusto entre seco y amargo bajando por su garganta. Maldijo a la mujer con todas las palabras que su vocabulario (extrañamente extenso en esa materia) le permitía decir. La alcanzó en cuestión de segundos, su velocidad demoníaca sobrepasando con creces la humana de Kagome. Estaba enojado, y tan sólo se haría un gusto para poder cagarle aún más la cabeza, ¡que sintiera culpa por el pecado de estar interesada en alguien como él!

—¿Qu… qué haces? —dijo ella de forma entrecortada, dando un paso hacia atrás cada vez que él avanzaba—. Inuyasha, a… aléjate. No me obligues a…

—¿A qué? ¿Qué harás si te beso otra vez? —dio más pasos, logrando acorralarla entre un árbol y su cuerpo.

—No… no te…

Disminuyó lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros, las mejillas de Kagome subiendo de tono cada vez más, los segundos se estaban haciendo eternos para ambos, tan o más deseosos que el otro de poder terminar aquel trayecto. Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío en cuanto el aliento de ella rozó su nariz, podían sentir el calor que emitían sus figuras por la cercanía. Pero lástima para el hanyô que se demoro tanto en completar su acción, porque entre esos instantes que retrasaron la llegada de su boca… la muchacha pareció recobrar la cordura, y ni siquiera los sentidos agudos del medio demonio pudieron advertir la mano de la sacerdotisa implantándose en su cara, haciendo por el impacto que se volteara un poco. Volvió a observarla, en sus ojos remarcándose la sorpresa, pero un deseo incontrolable de golpearla por la osadía que tuvo —claramente su lado yôkai empezando a dominar la situación—, sin embargo, logró retomar posesión en cuanto vio la expresión aterrorizada en Kagome.

—Te… dije que… —ella lo observó, luego a la mano que aún se hallaba alzada en el aire, sin poder creer sus acciones.

—Ándate, por favor… ándate.

—Pero, Inuyasha… ¿estás bien?

—¡Vete! No te conviene quedarte aquí, necesito tranquilizarme.

La chica tragó en seco, asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Había sido tan malo golpearlo? Pero es que no había sido su intención, reaccionó por instinto, no debería haberse acercado para besarla (aunque eso no significaba que maldecía a su consciencia por hacerla sentir culpable); aún así no entendía lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha, en un principio sus ojos seguían tan dorados como siempre, segundos después se tornaron levemente rojos, y juró ver un principio de marcas moradas hacer presencia en la piel de su mejilla. La voz también había cambiado de tono, a uno más grueso, ronco y aterrorizante. ¿Se sentiría bien? En una sola ocasión lo había visto de esa manera, fue cuando Kikyô decidió por primera vez relatarle sobre su matrimonio anterior, el por qué se separaron, las cosas que su padre le había hecho. Recordaba que Inuyasha había hecho un hoyo con su puño en la pared, que había repetido las mismas palabras a su madre, que se alejara, que huyera, sino no sería capaz de controlarse. Ahora que lo presenciaba de forma más cercana, sabía que la decisión de Kikyô al dejarlo solo había sido la correcta, y ella no se quedaría a esperar para ver si debía hacer lo mismo.

Se separó lentamente, saliendo de entre el árbol y el hanyô, sus piernas temblando con cada paso, su corazón acelerándose por el miedo. Si él le estaba pidiendo que se fuera, le haría caso, porque se notaba hasta en la forma que lo decía que no deseaba alejarla porque quería, sino que era casi una _necesidad_. El temor latente de hacerle daño, aquello se veía claramente en la manera que él la observaba, con la mano recargada en la madera, la cabeza agachándose lentamente, los músculos tensándose tanto que las venas sobresalían por la fuerza que ejercía, un poco de astilla cayendo al suelo, luego un pedazo de tronco tuvo el mismo destino.

—Lo… lo siento —musitó antes de correr en dirección a la aldea.

* * *

—¿No crees que fue malo dejar que ese tal Inuyasha se la llevara?

Rin suspiró, observando fijamente el té que se vertía dentro de la taza en sus manos. Sango tenía razón en ello, y realmente se sentía horrible por haber traicionado a Kagome, pero estaban de un hanyô furioso por la huída de su "hija, ¿cómo enfrentarse a ello? Sería suicidio. Bueno, Inuyasha nunca le haría daño de todas formas, pero eso no significaba que no le tuviese, de cierta manera, un poco de miedo; además, sintió pena por Kikyô. Incluso Rin, que no tenía hijos, podía intuir la preocupación y tristeza de una madre que no tenía idea sobre el paradero de alguien tan preciado como lo era un hijo. También cabía decir que nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Kagome, de hecho, si no fuese porque Sango le dejó quedarse en su casa, probablemente, hubiera sido la primera en advertirle a Kikyô sobre los planes de su amiga. Sí, no debería hacerlo, pero hubiese estadio demasiado asustada por Kagome, ¿alguien podía culparla?

—¿Estará bien?

Rin sonrió ante la visible preocupación de Sango, al parecer, el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntas les hizo desarrollar una especie de cariño por la otra.

—No lo sé, pero ella es fuerte, además, aunque Inuyasha parezca peligroso, no le haría daño.

—Más le vale, porque si me llego a enterar de que… —no fue necesario terminar la frase para saber a lo que la exterminadora se refería.

—Créeme cuando te digo que temo más por Inuyasha que por Kagome. Esa chica tiene un carácter de los mil demonios; un 'osuwari' que salga de su boca y lo tendrá, literalmente, comiendo tierra a sus pies —rió suavemente la pelinegra mientras tomaba un poco de té.

La cabeza de Rin ya se imaginaba al hanyô estampado en un hoyo de tres metros bajo tierra. Kagome le había platicado sobre aquella pelea entre Kôga e Inuyasha, lo que sucedió y que consecuentemente llevó a que Kaede tomase la decisión de ponerle el collar de sumisión (lo más gracioso era la palabra que su amiga empleó para activarlo). Por lo menos así lo tendría controlado en caso de que quisiera matar al prometido de su amiga el día del matrimonio.

Oh, se había olvidado completamente del compromiso. Realmente, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía Kagome al respecto, porque sabía que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, pero —y aquí era donde se complicaban las cosas— se había dejado besar por Kôga, cosa que su amiga no hacía muy a menudo (por no decir… ¡nunca!); moriría si alguien llegase a decirle que había sido la muchacha quien inició tal caricia. Menos mal que nadie los había visto (obviando a Inuyasha), porque un beso entre un hombre y una mujer sólo se permitía cuando ya eran, oficialmente, novios, y se hubiese visto horrible si Kagome decía que ella nunca ha estado con Kôga, siendo que sus acciones sugerían otra realidad.

Estúpidas reglas de la sociedad burguesa, juran que sus hijos son unos santos cuando son ellos los que dejan chicas embarazadas a lo largo de la región, y ellas las primeras en acostarse con alguien.

Idiota Kagome por besar a Kôga.

En cierta forma, era entendible, quería a un hombre que nunca podría tener, no podía quedarse esperando toda la vida por algo que no llegaría, debía darse oportunidad con otros, sin embargo, ¡sólo besarlos cuando estuviera segura de sus sentimientos! Tampoco podía obligarse a amar, era imposible aquello, le resultaría horrible atarse a alguien cuando no quería. Ni Kagome ni nadie se merecía vivir así.

—De seguro ya llegaron a la aldea —musitó Sango.

—Sí, espero que Kikyô no le haga muchos problemas.

—Debe ser difícil estar enamorada de tu padrastro. Yo no podía soportarlo.

—Menos yo —rió la pelinegra, hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té—. A mí me cuesta demasiado que me atraiga alguien, ni me imagino que cuando suceda esa persona esté ocupada.

—No sé, en mi caso me tiene sin cuidado. He vivido sola la mayoría del tiempo, los hombres no me hacen falta. A mí tan sólo me importa uno— la voz de la exterminadora bajó de tono.

—¿Aún no has recibido noticias de Kohaku-kun? —susurró Rin.

El ambiente se tornó tenso; el silencio de Sango respondiendo por sí solo la pregunta de la pelinegra. Ambas sabían que habían llegado a un tema delicado, precisamente aquel que la exterminadora quiso evitar cuando Kagome preguntó —indirectamente— lo mismo. La diferencia es que esta vez Sango no salió corriendo del lugar; era mucho más fácil contestarle a Rin (que ya sabía todo) que tener que explicar nuevamente y lograrlo sin que su voz se quebrase o ella estallase en llanto.

Kohaku era el hermano menor de Sango, tenían tres años de diferencia, por lo que eran bastante cercanos, además de que ambos habían desarrollado la misma pasión por la profesión bajo la cual habían sido criados desde pequeños: la exterminación de demonios. En un principio, como la chica era mayor, tenía más conocimiento sobre el rubro, por lo que —las veces que su padre no podía— se convertía en la maestra de él, ya quedándose permanentemente así al ver el progreso que lograba Kohaku con el ritmo de entrenamiento que tenía. Sin embargo, tuvieron que desistir de ello debido a la repentina muerte de su madre cuando ella tenía quince años y él trece; a eso sumándose la depresión del patriarca —su padre— que duró un par de meses. Para la suerte de ambos, ya tenían la preparación necesaria para poder ejercer profesionalmente y siendo los hijos del jefe tampoco podían ser negados de tal derecho, aquello fue lo que les permitió sobrevivir económicamente durante ese lapso de tiempo.

Pero después de 2 años, cuando pensaban que todo iba bien, las cosas cambiaron.

Kohaku se había convertido en uno de los mejores exterminadores de la región, y pronto comenzaron a llegar solicitudes para contratar individualmente en los casos en que se necesitaba eliminar a un demonio débil u de alguna otra clase que no requería tanto esfuerzo; además, con tanta guerra entre los señores feudales y la consiguiente prominencia de nuevos grupos conformados por samuráis que amenazaban destruir el sistema feudal, el dinero que se gastaba tanto en armas como en pagarle a los ejércitos era excesivo, así que cuando se trataba de servicios referentes al exterminio de demonios se prefería ahorrar lo más posible.

¿Qué sucedió? A la inocente edad de quince años, Kohaku recibió una solicitud que no tenía nada relacionado con su actual profesión: lo quería como soldado para la guerra.

Sango se negó rotundamente, recalcándole a su hermano que era demasiado peligroso, que no se arriesgaría a perderlo por las ambiciones de un sujeto a quien ni siquiera le importaba el destino de aquellos que trabajaban para él.

—¡Pero si exterminar demonios es igual de arriesgado! —había alegado Kohaku ante la negativa de su hermana.

—Lo sé, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Fin de la discusión —la muchacha se dirigió hacia la salida de la cabaña, pero frenando en cuanto escuchó a Kohaku hablar nuevamente.

—Me enfrento a demonios todos los días, ¡ahora serán sólo humanos!

—La diferencia… —musitó, calmadamente mientras giraba sólo el rostro para poder verlo—, es que acá estoy yo para cuidarte, también todos los demás exterminadores —hizo una pausa, tomando un poco de aire—. Esos sujetos a los que llamarás "camaradas" se preocuparán sólo por sus pellejos, ¡ni creas que te salvarán si están por matarte! —el tono de voz aumentó rápidamente—. ¿Aún así prefieres ir?

El pronunciar aquella última frase fue suficiente para hacer a Sango llorar, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de los peligros a los que se enfrentaría Kohaku si es que iba a la guerra. Por ello es que mantuvo su decisión, ignorando todas las veces que su hermano intentó convencerla de lo contrario. Sí, Kohaku podía tomar sus cosas y marcharse —en esta época la independencia se conseguía a temprana edad—, pero Sango lo conocía, sabía que no se atrevería a abandonar a su padre o a la aldea, menos de esa forma. Y el joven exterminador hizo bien en quedarse, porque un mes antes de que cumpliese dieciséis años, su padre abandonó el mundo de los vivos luego de haber sido atacado brutalmente por un yôkai, causándole una herida profunda que derivó en la fatídica hemorragia que le dio muerte.

Aquello provocó dos cosas: que la tan afamada aldea de los exterminadores decayera y que Sango se volviese aún más sobreprotectora con su hermano.

Sólo que esa última situación no duró mucho, porque los problemas económicos se agrandaban, ya con la guerra más desarrollada los terratenientes decidían ignorar a los demonios, incluso atreverse a enfrentarlos solos o a enviar una porción del ejército al cual ya le estaban pagando (sin contar la súbita aparición de yôkai desesperados que aceptaron ponerse bajo el mando de un humano), y las solicitudes que ofrecían cantidades exuberantes de dinero seguían apareciendo, todas requiriendo los servicios de Kohaku.

O era morirse de hambre los dos y la aldea completa, o aceptar los llamados de los señores feudales. Y sólo por los problemas económicos, y porque también habían solicitado que fuesen otros exterminadores (de los cuales Sango confiaba), ella accedió a que los reclutaran como soldados.

De ello habían pasado cinco años, tres desde la última vez que recibió noticias de su hermano menor.

—No, no sé nada de él —respondió la chica, su mirada centrada en el retrato que segundos atrás había cogido.

—¿Crees que…?

—Ya verás que nos llegará una carta, quizás se han demorado los sistemas de envío —se apresuró en cortar a su amiga, un dejo de falsa esperanza en su voz.

Rin sentía lástima por Sango; tampoco le gustaba pensar que Kohaku estaba muerto, aún cuando era lo más probable, pero era una opción que parecía no caber en la mente de la exterminadora. Ahora la escuchaba hablar risueñamente sobre su hermano, casi como si él hubiese llegado de sorpresa y avisándole que había vuelto a la casa, que todo había terminado. Sin embargo, eso no sucedería ahora, a lo mejor nunca. Necesitaba sacarle las preocupaciones a su amiga, que viviese más tranquila (sin el recuerdo de Kohaku atormentándola), algo que claramente no lograría estando sola, pero para eso a Rin se le había ocurrido una solución que estaba rondándola desde que Kagome se marchó junto a Inuyasha. Era una idea arriesgada, y quizás Sango no aceptaría, no obstante, no se perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Sango-chan —musitó con ternura—, ¿por qué no te vas a vivir conmigo?

* * *

Frunció el ceño, sus sentidos desarrollados agudizándose más de lo normal, advirtiéndole del peligro que estaba cerca. Aunque podía descifrar que no se trataba de alguien que venía a atacarlo, sino que estaba en una aldea aledaña, a unos cien metros de donde él y su "ejército" esperaban la llegada de Inuyasha. Quiso ver si podía captar algo con sus oídos, pero el ruido natural del bosque era demasiado y le desorientaban levemente, además de que aquellos yôkai que le acompañaban no parecían entender qué significa la orden del jefe cuando levantaba su mano, con la palma abierta, y les miraba con ojos que podrían matar. Su fiel sirviente era el único que obedecía. Por ello es que con una señal rápida le mandó a hacerlos callar, bajo la amenaza de que al más mínimo movimiento perderían la cabeza.

Sí, cruel la medida, pero no era como si a él le importase aquello.

Su audición viajó por la profundidad del bosque, silbidos de pájaros mezclándose con la mecedura de las ramas al ser azotadas levemente por el viento, pasos de humanos arrastrándose por la tierra uniéndose a medida que aumentaba la lejanía, voces finalmente indicándole que estaba en una aldea; su olfato —mucho más potente que el de otros demonios—, confirmándole aquello. Sintió la presencia de la energía maligna centrada en ese lugar, algo bastante fuerte como para tratarse de un simple ser sobrenatural, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa (aunque intentando disimularla) cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un… hanyô. Expelía a humano y yôkai al mismo tiempo, pero tenía cierta diferencia a los híbridos que él conocía, porque algo le estaba diciendo que él no tenía aquella naturaleza por haber sido fruto de la unión —amorosa o sexual— entre ambas razas.

—Jaken, en esa dirección está la aldea de Inuyasha, ¿cierto?

—Sí, amo —asintió un pequeño demonio de piel verdosa y con aspecto extraño.

Pero su hermano no estaba ahí, así que él no podía ser el medio demonio al cual se refería. Además, dudaba que poseyera tal poder, era demasiado fuerte en comparación a cómo estaba cuando le había visto por última vez, aunque ya hubiesen pasado años desde ese encuentro. Era imposible volverse tan fuerte, más para él que se había dedicado —estúpidamente— a cuidar de una sacerdotisa. Algo raro sucedía ahí, y no le gustaba para nada. Quizás no era su asunto inmiscuirse por si algún idiota deseaba apoderarse de la perla, pero no podía permitir que alguien se hiciera más poderoso, menos de una manera tan cobarde como aquella. Además de que tenía un centenar de yôkais a su espalda que querían lo mismo, y ya los veía un tanto impacientados por la espera, todos sabiendo que la aldea estaba a unos pocos metros.

Los enviaría a averiguar, así se irían solos, quizás se matarían, quien sabe, no le interesaba el destino de esos sujetos; pero si alguno llegaba a sobrevivir —porque dudaba que pudiesen vencer a la mikô que custodiaba la joya—, por lo menos le traería noticias sobre lo que estaba en ese lugar. No era que tuviese miedo, pero él no podía morir sin antes haber asesinado a Inuyasha, era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, era una cuestión de _sangre_.

—¿Qué esperan, idiotas? Ahí está la perla, ¿no la querían tanto?

—Pero, señor, hay una presencia demasiado poderosa en ese lugar, ¿aún así nos envía?

—Si no van… los mataré.

Una simple amenaza que fue capaz de movilizar a miles de demonios. Y parecía estúpido que le hicieran caso siendo que podían revelarse ante sus órdenes, la cantidad de combatientes estaba a su favor. Sin embargo, no eran tan arriesgados, por algo se habían aliado con él, porque era un yôkai poderoso, el hijo de uno de los generales más grandiosos de la época. Claramente sabían que podía asesinarlos de un solo golpe con una de las dos espadas que colgaban en su cintura, y que podría revivirlos así de rápido también. Ganarse su confianza era un intento en vano, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo, aunque le daba gracia verlos intentarlo con tanto ánimo, haciéndole favores, ofreciéndose para lo que fuese, queriendo asegurarse de que no los mataría cuando se le diese la gana.

Error. Y eso los hacía ser más estúpidos.

—Amo, ¿yo…?

—Tú te quedas.

Sí, tenía una ligera simpatía con el enano verde que siempre le seguía, por algo llevaba siglos soportándolo sin haberle matado; créanlo cuando decía que esa era la única forma de "cariño" que profesaba. Si sobrevives más de un año con él, vas por buen camino, si te asesina después de meses… nunca fuiste alguien servible. Pero con Jaken era distinto, aunque para nada le diría un "gracias" o algo por el estilo, sería rebajarse demasiado a los sentimientos que tenían los humanos, sí, lo soportaba, pero eso no significaba que le tenía cariño, él no quería a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—¡Osuwari!

Alzó el rostro en dirección hacia donde había provenido el grito, y su olfato captó dos aromas, uno conocido, el otro no, pero que se le hacía familiar de cierta manera. Claramente la voz era de una mujer, una humana, pero con ligeros poderes sobrenaturales materializándose en su aura, debía ser una sacerdotisa; la otra persona... ¡Ja! Era el idiota de su hermano, jugando, como siempre, a ser sometido por las razas más débiles. Así que estaba junto a su mujer, discutiendo por estúpidos problemas maritales; si fuese él, ya le hubiese demostrado a esa chiquilla quien mandaba en la relación; pero claro, Inuyasha no tenía idea de las costumbres yôkai, porque no era uno. Ya uniéndose con ella de esa manera "religiosa" era una muestra de aquello, dejándose caer en lo más bajo. Por eso lo aborrecía, no entendía lo que significaba el orgullo de un demonio.

Tenía compasión por los humanos, los amaba, ¿cómo podía intentar denominarse su hermano? Aunque no hayan nacido del mismo vientre, la sangre demoníaca los unía por su padre, y sólo porque le tenía un ligero respeto a la memoria de él era que no había matado aún a Inuyasha; le habían hecho prometer que no le haría daño hasta el momento en que se pudiese defender por su cuenta. Un juramente estúpido considerando que ese hanyô nunca llegaría a ser fuerte, ni siquiera como para hacerle un rasguño en su rostro.

Pasaron un par de segundos, una figura femenina pasando a pocos metros suyo, demasiado enojada como para darse cuenta de su presencia; sonrió, quizás sería bueno matarla, hacerla sufrir frente a su querido marido. Con ello empezar a destruir por dentro a Inuyasha, aunque eso significaría que se dejaría vencer demasiado fácil, y él quería asesinarlo demostrando su fuerza, el poder imponente que hacía tuviese dominancia sobre su hermano. Avanzó unos pasos, decidido a alcanzarla y con ello atraerlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, su cabeza girando bruscamente hacia la derecha. Por segunda vez en aquel día abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus sentidos captando otro tipo de energía, su olfato le hacía casi degustar la sangre que hervía dentro del cuerpo de quien, se suponía, era Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha? —la sacerdotisa que antes había intentado atacar había detenido su paso al verle aproximarse, quedándose quieta en su lugar, observando con terror la imagen de su amado. Pero el aludido ni siquiera la miró.

—Sesshômaru —la voz del hanyô salió ronca.

El recién nombrado rió, admirando lo que estaba frente suyo. El cabello blanco, ahora con un tono más grisáceo, los ojos inyectados de sangre —rojos como el infierno—, las marcas moradas haciendo presencia en sus mejillas, los colmillos sobresaliendo por su labio superior, las garras con una longitud más grande que de costumbre. No podía equivocarse, era su hermano, Inuyasha (obviando completamente que la mujer había dicho su nombre), pero totalmente diferente.

Un demonio, eso era lo que tenía frente suyo, o quizás un hanyô aparentando serlo. Pero poco le importaba, porque humano, híbrido o yôkai, le esperaría el mismo destino: la muerte.

* * *

La parte final fue como la mierda, pero no importa, igual quedé conforme. Descubrí que si escribo en mi cuaderno y luego lo traspaso a word... mi inspiración aumenta, por eso fui capaz de terminar el capítulo tan pronto xD

Ah sí, debo advertirles que no sé si actualizaré el fin de semana próximo, con Año Nuevo estoy segura de que no estaré casi ningún día en mi casa, pero intentaré hacer lo mejor posible :)

¡Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios!

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo :) ¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


	9. Memorias

¡Hola! :)

Uy, finalmente publiqué. Lo lamento por la demora, pero ya saben, año nuevo se interpuso en el camino, mi computadora no la pude ocupar por varios días (estúpido cargador que se echó a perder), por lo que me vi imposibilitada de escribir. ¡Pero aquí estoy! :D

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario! De verdad que se aprecian, es genial saber cómo va la historia según los lectores, ¡sube el ánimo! Así que invito a todos quienes leen a darme su opinión sobre el fanfic.

**sonia estrada: **bueno, me demoré, pero aquí tienes la continuación :) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Un beso enorme :D

**kata: **pues, es un InuyashaxKagome, así que ciertamente habrá más de ellos dos en el camino. De que queden juntos... quien sabe :3 ¡Gracias por comentar y por leer! ¡Un beso!

**Yuuki Cullen: **yo también pensaría como Kagome, involucrarte con tu padrastro no es algo muy común (creo), pero ya veremos lo que sucede con estos, quien sabe... a lo mejor Kikyô desaparece por un tiempo, los deja solos y, bueh, aún nadie sabe sobre eso (soy mala, ¡lo sé! xD). ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Un beso :)

Ps.- Bueno, debo decir que estoy muy apresurada aquí, tengo un compromiso y quería publicar antes de tener que salir (quizás no lo noten, porque están leyendo y... bleh xD).

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo IX: "Memorias" 

Kagome no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, excepto que Inuyasha lucía casi como un demonio y que estaba frente a otra persona que, claramente, era uno. ¿Qué resultaría de ello? Una batalla interminable que, quizás, terminaba con la muerte de alguno de los dos, el destino haciendo su apuesta a que sería el hanyô quien perecería primero. Luego, por consecuencia, vendría su turno, porque dudaba el "hermano" de su amado diferenciara entre una mujer y un hombre al momento de la misericordia.

Mierda. Que alguien la ayude.

La última vez que sucedió algo parecido, Inuyasha era una hanyô y Kôga le había besado (dudaba perfectamente de que aquel yôkai quisiera matar al peliplateado porque la besó). ¿Qué significaba? No lo sabía claramente, pero sí intuía que para solucionar el conflicto no bastaría un simple "osuwari" —aunque podría intentarlo—, porque sus palabras no servirían para calmar a ninguno, quizás sí a Inuyasha, pero no a ese otro sujeto que, si mal no estaba, se llamaba Sesshômaru.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Estaba segura de que Inuyasha lo había mencionado en más de una ocasión, pero no lograba recordar exactamente la relación que tenían. Bueno, tenían el cabello del mismo color, los ojos también —sólo que Sesshômaru tenía una expresión que denotaba frialdad pura—, su cuerpo era similar en contextura, sólo que el yôkai le ganaba en estatura al hanyô, se veían casi gemelos idénticos, excepto por las partes en que no eran diferentes (algo obvio).

Oh, quizás eran familiares.

—Hermanito, te ves deplorable.

Eran hermanos. Gracias a Sesshômaru por aclarárselo.

Y más que deplorable, Inuyasha se veía aterrador. Si no fuese por el cabello que seguía del mismo plateado que antes, se hubiese olvidado que era su amado medio demonio. Los ojos ya no eran dorados, sino de un color rojizo que le hacían temblar (y le recordaban a los de aquel sujeto que había visto en las aguas termales unos días atrás), la tez de su piel se había oscurecido levemente y en cada una de sus mejillas se extendía una línea púrpura, comenzando cerca de su costado para finalizar en punta al momento en que se acercaba a la comisura de su boca. Los colmillos sobresalían, enterrándose un poco en el labio inferior, parecían haber alcanzando la perfección por la forma tan marcada que poseían, una advertencia directa de que si te acercabas a ellos no dudarían en clavarse en tu cuello para destrozarte hasta la muerte. Las garras resultaban amenazantes, largas, filosas, de un color sucio que terminaba siendo catalogado como un grisáceo que iba en camino hacia lo negro, pero aquello no les quitaba la fuerza, el poder, uno que era capaz de hacerte arrodillar en cuanto las vieras posarse en tu pecho, dispuestas a desgarrarte los músculos y arrancarte el corazón (por muy satánico que sonara, Kagome lo veía de esa manera).

La sacerdotisa observó atentamente al hanyô, y se congeló cuando la mirada de él pasó a encontrarse con la suya, una sonrisa que se balanceaba entre lo arrogante y lo macabro esbozándose lentamente a lo ancho de su rostro. No era necesario describir el miedo que recorrió cada una de sus vértebras cuando le vio pasar la lengua por sus colmillos, de seguro en su mente ya haciéndose la idea de cómo sabría la sangre femenina, pero al parecer eso no sucedería hasta que Sesshômaru desapareciera del lugar, porque luego de haber sostenido un juego de miradas con ella, los orbes rojizos se clavaron enseguida en los dorados de su medio hermano. Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo, su nariz también se contrajo (Kagome lo supo cuando vio la piel recogida), y la forma en que se tensaron sus músculos le hizo saber que no estaba a gusto con la presencia del yôkai, lo que de seguro se debía a que el hanyô se veía amenazado por la presencia de otro ser que era superior a él (o quizás de igual fuerza, quién sabía, la chica nunca los había visto enfrentarse).

No tenía idea si prefería que Inuyasha ganara o Sesshômaru. Moriría de todas formas, aunque sería menos doloroso —refiriéndose a su corazón— si era asesinada por el yôkai. Alentador, ¿no lo creen?

Escuchó a Sesshômaru murmurar algo, no sabía precisamente si le estaba hablando al enano verde que estaba a su lado o a Inuyasha. Luego vio como, quien parecía ser el sirviente del hermano del hanyô, se alejaba a paso lento, su mirada nunca abandonando el cuerpo demoníaco de Inuyasha. ¿Y qué hacía su amado? Tan sólo gruñía, y agradecía aquello porque de seguro su voz sonaría tan aterradora como su apariencia.

—Inuyasha… —susurró, intentando llamar su atención.

Nada, absolutamente ignorada. Después de unos segundos pensó que era lo más conveniente, verse acorralada por él en esa forma no era algo que realmente deseara. Lo que más le sorprendía era la tranquilidad de Sesshômaru, se veía totalmente confiado —aunque no podía descifrar mucho a través de esa mirada fría—, como si ya supiera que podía vencer a Inuyasha de un solo golpe. Le molestaba saber que él era tan arrogante como su hermano, ¡par de idiotas! Lo peor era que Sesshômaru no parecía estar muy interesado en ayudar a que el hanyô saliera de su posesión demoníaca, de hecho, estaba segura de que…

_Lo disfrutaba_.

Genial. Se podía ir a la misma mierda. Ella no compartía ese pensamiento, y era momento de entrar en acción antes de que…

Oh, muy tarde. Kagome ahora miraba fijamente como la figura de Inuyasha se estrellaba contra un árbol, partiéndolo a la mitad y cayéndole los escombros encima. Pensó que se quedaría ahí, que ya estaba inconsciente, pero en cuanto le vio levantarse, sin rasguño visible en su cuerpo, supo que la batalla estaba recién comenzando. Era interponerse entre los dos o… dejar que Tessaiga la matara. Si es que lograba Inuyasha hacer que se transformara. Porque la espada seguía teniendo esa figura maltrecha que engañaba a los demás. Sólo que esta vez, realmente no estaba funcionando, de hecho, acaba de lanzar una descarga eléctrica a las manos del peliplateado apenas intentó tocarla, lo que le obligó a lanzar al suelo para no seguir sintiendo el calor insoportable que le quemaba la piel.

Sesshômaru estaba riendo, eso era algo malo. ¿Cómo una sonrisa podía traerle tanto temor? ¿Sería porque era un indicio de que no tendría misericordia con su hermano menor? Kami-sama, por favor que no lo matara. No era que pensara Inuyasha era débil, sino que lo contrario, creía que era demasiado fuerte para ser mitad demonio, pero había que enfrentar la verdad: sin su espada tenía menos oportunidad de salir victorioso.

—Mi orgullo probablemente se iría al suelo si supiera que sólo puedo vencer a un hanyô cuando no tiene su arma más poderosa.

¿Por qué no podía mantener su boca cerrada? Claro, estaba intentando defender a Inuyasha lanzando comentarios idiotas, como si estuviese "pensando" en voz alta, todo para detener a Sesshômaru de lo que fuese iría a hacer. ¿Su objetivo? El orgullo, algo que los demonios —en general, todo hombre— apreciaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Si querías golpearlos bajo, bueno, ahí tenías un blanco perfecto para hacerlo. Y Kagome supo que lo había logrado al instante en que Sesshômaru la miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido (sinceramente, prefería que estuviese sonriendo a que tuviese esa mueca firme en su boca que denotaba disgusto). ¿No decían por ahí que no era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por el ser amado? Bueno, ella era un claro ejemplo de eso. Aunque no tenía idea de qué le serviría quedarse con Inuyasha si ella moriría, pero era preferible eso a perderlo cuando podría haber hecho algo para que no sucediera.

Joder. Por estar perdida en sus malditos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que hace segundos atrás Sesshômaru la había tomado por el cuello y la aprisionó contra un árbol. Auch. ¿Dolía? No, para nada, si igual era normal que se encontrase en situaciones tan peligrosas como estas (agradecería si notasen el sarcasmo).

—Humana inservible, ¡vas a morir por faltarle el respeto a Sesshômaru-sama!

¿No que el enano verde se había ido?

—Silencio, Jaken.

¡Ja! Toma, idiota.

Auch. Sesshômaru nuevamente presionó su cuerpo, aumentando la fuerza. No era un buen momento para reírse cuando ella estaba en el peor de los aprietos. Genial, moriría, sólo por no quedarse callada, por defender a alguien que ni siquiera tenía intenciones de devolverle la mano, ¡maldito Inuyasha! ¿Cómo mierda una cachetada podría hacerle perder el control de esa manera? Además, esto nunca había sucedido antes, por lo que _algo_ tendría que mantener sellada su sangre demoníaca, ¿pero qué cosa?

Necesitaba pensar rápido, encontrar la manera para salir de este aprieto, incluso si aquello significaba correr a buscar ayuda de su madre, quizás Sesshômaru no se atrevería a hacerle daño a la protectora de la perla —sí, estaba soñando con esa posibilidad—; estúpidos poderes suyos que no se habían desarrollado por completo, apostaba que Kikyô podría alejar a este yôkai de un solo golpe. Sí, ya sabía que su progenitora era mejor que ella, y que le ganaba en todo aspecto (incluso en el amor), pero no podía odiarla por eso.

¡Yay!

Moriría sin poder decirle adiós a su madre. Aunque aún quedaba tiempo, todavía no veía la luz blanca al final de túnel, eso era un buen indicio de que…

Estaba pensando idioteces porque el aire ya no llegaba a su cerebro, la mano de Sesshômaru apretaba con fuerza su cuello. Y comenzaba a marearse. Oh, ¿esa mancha blanca era el yôkai? Antes era mucho más definido, ahora parecía una gelatina a punto de desarmarse por el más ligero toque.

Entonces, ¿en qué estaba? Ah sí, que debía hacer algo por llamar la atención de Inuyasha, no porque haya perdido la cabeza significa que no acudiría a su auxilio en cuanto… oh, perfecto, estaba sangrando, del brazo para ser específico. ¿La razón? No había necesidad de decir que Sesshômaru tenía unas garras parecidas a las de Inuyasha, si es que no eran más filosas, y que habían hecho un pequeño corte, sólo por diversión (lo sabía por la sonrisa torcida que apareció en el rostro de su atacante), y ahora se daba cuenta que el propósito mayor fue provocar a Inuyasha. Quien, hasta ese entonces, había sido un mero espectador de lo que sucedía, pero que en estos momentos se dirigía con rapidez hacia ellos. Kagome notó con alegría que sus ojos habían recuperado levemente su color dorado, lo que significaba que estaba volviendo a la normalidad. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Así que era cierto. Te enamoraste de una sacerdotisa.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Que alguien, por favor, le dijese que ella se encontraba acá, en caso contrario moriría. Sabía que Inuyasha se había enamorado de una mikô, Kikyô era aquella mujer, pero, _claramente_, se refería a otra persona, porque lo había dicho en cuanto vio que el hanyô recuperó el control de su cuerpo al oler su sangre. Eso quería decir… si estaba soñando, ¡despiértenla! Bien, el yôkai pensaba que ella era su madre, pero estaba equivocado, tendría que aclarárselo (en cuanto la soltara y le dejase articular una palabra sin la posibilidad de perder el aire), porque obviamente Inuyasha no la amaba.

Sí, se habían besado, pero fue algo inesperado, totalmente erróneo. ¡Tenía que ser eso! Era imposible que ella, Kagome, la chica que nunca tuvo suerte en el tema amoroso, justamente estuviese siendo correspondida —indirectamente— por su amor platónico. ¡Ja! Estupidez, completamente insano, Sesshômaru era un idiota por pensar en…

—¿Sí, y qué?

A. La. Mierda. Que Sesshômaru la soltara, no quería desmayarse en estos momentos, no podía, necesitaba escuchar lo que venía después. ¿Inuyasha sabría que se estaba refiriendo a ella? Una mirada, una sonrisa, ¡algo! Alguna señal que le asegurara que sí estaba al tanto de que acababa de decir que amaba a una mujer, pero no a Kikyô, sino que a… Kagome. Por alguna razón le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire, y eso que Sesshômaru le había dejado tranquila hace segundos, y ahora que Inuyasha estaba saliendo de su estado yôkai, se encontraba más relajada, entonces… ¿por qué su corazón seguía latiendo rápido?

Él la amaba, estaba enamorado de ella, ¡le correspondía! Y aún así seguía con su madre, realmente no sabía qué era peor, saber que tampoco podría tenerlo porque estaba casado con otra persona o el que le estuviese correspondiendo el sentimiento.

—Pero ella no está aquí.

Su mundo se derrumbó. Cinco diminutas palabras que lograron hacerla caer de rodillas. Gracias a Kami-sama pudo disimularlo, escondiéndose bajo la excusa de que Sesshômaru le había herido de una manera tan mortal que las fuerzas abandonaban lentamente su cuerpo. En parte cierto, por el otro lado una vil mentira. Observó nuevamente al hanyô para confirmar que había vuelto a la normalidad, y para su mala suerte… así era.

¡Ese idiota! Dándole falsas esperanzas, incluso después de haberla besado e intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Quién creía que era? Y ella que estuvo a segundos de jurarle amor eterno, aún sabiendo que no sería posible estar juntos. Pero, vamos, a quién engañar, era imposible que Inuyasha estuviese enamorada de ella. Por lo menos Kôga le había dado su primer beso, así no tendría la mala suerte de que fue con alguien que simplemente quiso jugar con su corazón.

Quiso golpearlo, pero Sesshômaru se adelantó.

—Sigues siendo débil, Inuyasha. No vale la pena luchar contra ti si puedo matarte fácilmente. Avísame cuando seas un poco más de competencia, te doy un par de años para eso —mencionó el yôkai, la arrogancia y el desprecio notándose en cada una de sus palabras—. Enamorado de una humana, ¡eres una deshonra para nuestra familia!

—¡Cállate, estúpido!

—Igual a nuestro padre. Aunque por lo menos él era un demonio. Ya es despreciable verte a ti, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será aquella criatura que está creciendo en el vientre de esa sacerdotisa.

Kagome deseó haberse desmayado cuando Sesshômaru la atacó. No creía lo que escuchaba, la frase perforando sus oídos seguidamente, haciendo estragos en su interior. Las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas, sintiendo el sabor amargo del líquido en cuanto algunas se calaban en su boca. Observó a Inuyasha, quien parecía tan sorprendido como ella, pero no porque no supiera que su mujer le daría un hijo o hija, sino que por el hecho de que su hermano supiera sobre ello. Al contrario de ella, a quien la noticia estaba causando un colapso físico y psicológico; el aire comenzó a ser escaso, y no supo con certeza si su visión se nublaba por el agua cristalina que se acumulaba en sus pestañas o porque estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su cuerpo, el cual le demandaba caer al suelo de bruces, cerrar los ojos y perderse en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

¿Su madre estaba embarazada? ¿Tendría un hijo(a) de Inuyasha? Y ella… le había besado, se había dejado engañar por él. Si ya se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, ahora la sensación era el doble de horrorosa, la culpa apresaba su corazón, lo estrujaba y luego lo tiraba al suelo para pisotearlo con fuerza. Juraba que en estos momentos podría vomitar sangre si así se le permitiera, porque sangraba por dentro, y ni siquiera la herida en su brazo era más profunda que aquel hoyo en su alma, la perforación hecha por las palabras que aún su cabeza no entendía, que no tenía deseos de procesar.

_Quería_ morir, necesitaba morir. Pero, tan sólo, se dejó vencer por el agotamiento, y concedió a su cuerpo el descanso que pedía minutos atrás, de sumirse en la oscuridad, en un profundo abismo sin retorno cercano.

_Inuyasha_.

* * *

Miroku recordaba sólo dos cosas, una de ellas siendo verdad:

Había entrado a la casa de Inuyasha y Kikyô.

Segundos después sintió como si le hubiese arrollado una manada de caballos.

Esta última siendo la que era cierta. No, mentira. Pero si le permitían decir algo al respecto, no era muy agradable la sensación. Cualquiera hubiera pensando que estaba jodido, y cuando vio un charco de sangre a su lado, bueno, él pensó lo mismo. A la mierda su instinto de supervivencia, porque a ello le siguió la oscuridad completa, su cabeza dando vueltas mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia.

Lo peor de todo fue despertarse con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, lo que, consecuentemente, le obligó a escupir; genial, ahora tenía un líquido baboso y de color rojo bajando por su quijada (pero aún creía que las cosas podían empeorar, así que no le preocupaba demasiado). Pero, definitivamente, era mejor que estar muerto y si alguien le hubiese hecho elegir entre ambas opciones, cosa que no pasaría porque eran incapaces de retroceder el tiempo, probablemente la situación sería parecida a la actual, si es que no igual.

¿Alguien podría culparle por pensar tanta estupidez? Nadie, porque era lo que usualmente pasaba cuando te golpeabas en la cabeza, lo que significaba menos neuronas para tu sanidad mental, en otras palabras, más mierda para él.

¡Yay!

Probablemente Inuyasha le habría golpeado si le hubiese escuchado decir eso, aunque ello estaba fuera del caso (otra idiotez que se sumaba).

Agradeció a Kami-sama por estar vivo, bastante herido, pero respirando; eso era a bueno (a estas alturas se convencía de ello), sin embargo, cuando levantó la cabeza, meditó profundamente si la divinidad religiosa a) sabía que era un monje, b) estaba contento por su desempeño en ello. Aparentemente no, porque el panorama frente a él se veía bien jodido, y quizás aquello siendo por las constantes maldiciendo que estaba diciente, pero que se lo permitieran decir una vez más: era una mierda la situación en que se encontraba, con todas sus letras y quizás una mayúscula entrometida en alguna parte de la palabra. Y no sólo porque estaba en el suelo y sangrando (eso ya lo tenía cagado desde un principio), sino que a ello se le agregaba 1) la expresión en el rostro de Kikyô, totalmente aterrorizada, 2) la figura de aquel hombre que, claramente, era la razón por la cual había venido hasta acá.

Pero mantenía cierta esperanza, de que todo saldría bien (precisamente en estos momentos, y por estas palabras, era en los que se daba cuenta del por qué le era tan fácil mentir). Se parecían a la Santísima Trinidad, pero de la muerte (y eso que era budista); vamos, era un intento de pensar algo gracioso para eliminar la tensión, pero ni él entendió lo que quiso decir, por lo que, obviamente, el "chiste" no cumplió su objetivo.

Aunque igual podía reír. ¡Ja! —estúpido cuando sus labios ni siquiera se movieron—.

Súbitamente, temió que su cabeza estaba peor de lo que pensaba, no era costumbre suya decir tanta estupidez; pero, insistía, culpen a las neuronas que eran células sin la puta capacidad de regenerarse (hermoso, si se lo preguntaban —sarcasmo—). Se convenció de que iría a ver a un médico después de esto.

Claro, si es que salía vivo.

—Miroku, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de Kikyô le hizo volver a la realidad, pronto encontrándose con que ella estaba arrodillada a su lado, con las manos extendidas sobre su cuerpo. Nunca le agradó demasiado la sensación quemante de cuando una sacerdotisa le curaba las heridas, pero en esos momentos… fue lo más placentero que podría haber sentido (¿qué? En los gustos nada está escrito, por eso era fácil cambiarlos, algo que él acababa de hacer; que lo maten si a alguien no le parecía bien —mala ocasión para desear eso—), aunque sólo por esta ocasión, porque sabía que había cosas mucho mejores, como las curvas de una mujer cuando uno la tenía debajo suy…

Necesitaría una terapia con Kami-sama, urgente.

—Así que tú eres el monje.

Genial, ese sujeto lo conocía. Y él no tenía idea de quién mierda era. Pero por la expresión de Kikyô podía saber que no era una persona digna de confianza, ni buena o que pudiese pensar en tener misericordia de una sacerdotisa, eso significaba, que menos lo tendría por un hôshi. Nuevamente, llegábamos al tema en donde lo único que obtendría para él sería: más mierda y… más mierda. Bastante variadas las opciones, a ver, ¿cuál podría elegir? Segundos después se convenció de que lo mejor era dejar de pensar estupideces, concentrarse en el bienestar de Kikyô e intentar descifrar quien era ese otro hombre que estaba con ellos. Esta vez quería saber su nombre.

—Miroku, déjame esto a mí. Vete.

—¿Estás loca? —ella lo observó—. Mejor no contestes. Pero no, no me iré.

—Inuyasha no te hará nada, yo te lo estoy pidiendo.

—Deja de hablar, no tenemos tiempo para eso —musitó mientras se levantaba con cautela, nunca despegando la mirada del enemigo.

Luego pediría explicaciones de quién era, y el por qué estaba con Kikyô, pero primero debían asegurarse de que tendrían la oportunidad para conversar sobre ello. Risas interrumpieron las pocas palabras que había alcanzado a compartir con la sacerdotisa, no fue mucho el esfuerzo que hicieron para saber de quién provenía. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué mierda encontraba tan gracioso (de seguro él también se hubiese reído si supiera cuál era el chiste). Esperaron a que volviese el silencio antes de pensar el siguiente movimiento, ambos sabían que el más ligero error les podría causar la muerte, y no necesitaba que Inuyasha le estuviese reclamando en su tumba por haber dejado que asesinaran a Kikyô. Probablemente Kagome le mandaría una maldición…

Estaba perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, otra vez.

Culpen a las neuronas, insistía en ello. El puto golpe de cabeza aún hacía estragos en él.

—Deja de reírte como idiota y dime quién eres. Quizás podamos solucionar las cosas de una manera pasiva —sugirió.

La mirada que le dio Kikyô confirmaba su teoría de que lidiar amigablemente con un demonio era estúpido, totalmente fuera de lugar, pero había que intentarlo, así no se quedaría con la intriga de saber si funcionaba o no; quizás se quedaría con la duda de que si no hubiese propuesto algo tan absurdo… no habría aprontado sus muertes o sí (algo que, sinceramente, no deseaba saber).

Genial, él seguía riendo… y la situación igual de mierda como antes. Aunque, por lo visto, esta vez obtendría una respuesta, así después tendría un nombre para enviar a Inuyasha a matarlo, por supuesto que con su ayuda. ¿Cobardía? No. La espada de Inuyasha mataba a más de mil demonios de un golpe, sus pergaminos con suerte quemaban el trasero de uno, y desintegraban cuando era demasiado débil el enemigo.

Saquen la cuenta.

Claro, si es que salían vivos, como anteriormente había dicho.

—¿Realmente quieres saber?

¿Cuál era la idea de hacer preguntas obvias? Esto, realmente, comenzaba a molestarle. Si el bastardo tenía tanto problema para decir su maldito nombre, ni se imaginaba preguntarle dónde vivía (en el caso hipotético de que tuviese casa). Tembló ante el pensamiento. Definitivamente no sería alguien a quien le preguntaría algo así. Sólo mujeres se incluían en esa lista, y por mucho que el sujeto tuviese el cabello largo… se sentía como si Inuyasha pudiese ser una chica.

¡Argh! Asco. Mejor volvía a concentrarse en el panorama que tenía frente suyo; perder el tiempo deliberando cómo se vería su mejor amigo siendo del sexo femenino, simplemente, no le llamaba la atención —si es que podría llegar a pensar en ello sin vomitar—.

—¿Por qué no le dices tú, mi princesa? —dijo al mismo tiempo que su mirada se encontraba con la Kikyô.

Inuyasha, probablemente, hubiera tenido una muy buena razón para matarlo en estos momentos, si es que no la hubiese tenido antes. Hablando de él, ¿dónde mierda estaba? Juraba que le ocasionaría todas las heridas que recibiera, como si fuese una especie de estigma por arriesgar la vida de un servidor religioso. Idiota que decidía perderse en las peores situaciones.

—No pensé que necesitar ayuda con eso, Naraku —contestó la sacerdotisa, su voz saliendo calmadamente de su boca.

A la mierda. Que alguien lo matara, ¡por favor! Genial, simplemente _asombroso_ (agradecería si notasen el sarcasmo). Ahora sí que las cosas se habían complicado, ¿por qué? Fácil. Tenía enfrente a quien ocupaba el primer lugar en su lista de personas que matar, y eso que ni siquiera tenía una, pero sólo por él podía inventarla. Su sentir hacia aquel sujeto podía describirse en una palaba de cuatro simples letras: odio. La justificación para ello era un poco más larga, pero resumible de todas maneras: maldición. Hoyo negro. Mano derecha. Consecuentemente, y esto era lo principal, la muerte.

He ahí la razón que le llevaba a pedirle un hijo a la primera mujer bella que veía (sólo para que supieran que no era de pervertido… o quizás sí… levemente).

La historia se iba unos años hacia atrás, cuando su padre tenía la edad de 45, y él unos 25. Siendo un monje reconocido (hablamos de su progenitor), era odiado por varios demonios, pero, al parecer, desarrolló una enemistad especial con uno, luego de su fallido intento por matarlo. Dicho ser… llevaba el nombre de Naraku. Así que el bastardo no hizo nada menos que lanzarle una maldición, la que consistía en el agujero negro que, posteriormente, le causaría la muerte al absorberlo. Aquello transmitiéndose a las generaciones siguientes. En su caso fue distinto, puesto que ya había nacido cuando sucedió todo, sin embargo, Naraku realizó aquello uniendo la sangre de su padre al agujero en la mano, lo que significaba dos cosas:

Lo tendría cualquiera, independiente de que hubiese nacido o no, que tuviese la sangre de su padre en las venas (por suerte no tenía tíos y él era hijo único).

Con cada uso, tu vida se consumía progresivamente.

Su padre lo utilizó demasiado en muy pocos años. Sí, murió poco después de recibir la maldición, teniendo que presenciar todo el "arte" de cómo el maldito hoyo succionaba tu cuerpo para darle el fin que habían tenido todas aquellas víctimas del mismo.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto? Miles, ya era un recordatorio constante cuando se miraba la mano, atrapada por un rosario obsequiado por su padre para sellar el agujero negro. ¿Qué pasaba cuando lo liberaba? El caos.

Ahora tenía al hijo de puta enfrente de él, y sentía que no podía hacer nada.

—Oh, vamos —habló Naraku—, cuenta la historia completa. No creo que hayas olvidado que era Onigumo.

¿Había mencionado antes que las cosas podrían ponerse peor? Llegó ese momento. No era necesario que le explicaran quién era Onigumo, y estaba seguro de que el maldito ese lo sabía, pero que simplemente lo había dicho para molestar a Kikyô. En cuanto observó la expresión en el rostro de la sacerdotisa, supo que sus suposiciones estaban correctas. Juraba que si Kami-sama le enviaba una señal (lo que sea, hasta aceptaba una luz brillante colándose por la ventana), lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente —no es que no pudiese hacerlo ahora, pero se sentiría menos pecador por ello—.

Pero, entonces, ¿él era el padre de la hermosa Kagome?

Oh. Dios. Vomitaría.

Imaginarse a Kikyô besando a tal sujeto ya era suficiente para provocarle un trauma; sus extremidades rodeando la cintura de la sacerdotisa, acariciándola, susurrándole cosas. Ahora podía entender el por qué su matrimonio no funcionó, ¿qué le vio Kikyô? Bastante radical el cambio, de Onigumo a Inuyasha. Agradeció que la mikô pudiera regresar a sus sentidos. Estar casada con un monstruo, siendo ella quien tomó la decisión, le hacía imaginar que, quizás, estuvo bajo un hechizo (aunque no podía ser así, sino no recordaría de la experiencia).

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba: Kagome era completamente humana, y ese tipo dijo que antes era Ongumo, lo que significaba que…

No tenía idea qué mierda significaba. O podría haber dos opciones:

Kagome no era su hija / _sólo por esta vez justificaría el adulterio, incluso cuando su calidad de monje no se lo permitiera._

Onigumo nunca existió y Naraku ocupó esa identidad para engañar a Kikyô.

¿Cuál de las…?

—Se fusionó con demonios cuando era un humano —le susurró la sacerdotisa.

_Oh_, eso explicaba varias cosas.

Gracias a Kami-sama. Ahora las imágenes de Kikyô besando a Naraku ya se estaban desvaneciendo; ya no tendría que preocuparse por su sanidad mental. Ya ni siquiera le daban ganas de imaginarse cómo había sido Onigumo, tan sólo esperaba que fue un poco más atractivo.

Que marica sonó ese último comentario.

—¿Por qué no terminamos con esto?

—No vengo a matarte, por si piensas eso. Tan sólo quería verte —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naraku.

—Oh, ¿me extrañabas? Que tierno —el sarcasmo notorio en cada una de las palabras.

—Esperaba ver a Kagome, pero veo que no está.

Miroku se sentía completamente excluido de la conversación, como si ambos se hubiesen olvidado de su presencia, casi pensando que se había marchado sin razón alguna repentinamente.

—No te acercarás a ella —dijo Kikyô con el ceño fruncido—. Primero tendrás que matarme.

—Dejemos de lado las amenazas, Kikyô. Ya te lo dije, no es mi intención matarte, por ahora. Pero, no te preocupes, ya me estoy yendo. Espero podamos vernos nuevamente, y me aseguraré de que sea pronto.

Cualquiera le hubiese llamado idiota por estar parado, observando como Naraku desaparecía frente a sus ojos, pero él no pensaba de esa forma, al contrario, creía que era lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Las razones eran las siguientes: a) con Kikyô aquí estaría más preocupado por ella que por la pelea, b) sería suicida enfrentarse a una criatura de tal poder, c) ya había mencionado la diferencia entre sus pergaminos y la espada de Inuyasha.

Hasta Kikyô lo sabía, por algo tampoco hizo amago de querer detenerlo, además de que fue bastante aliviador ver la expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro de la sacerdotisa. Él también tenía que admitir que su pecho dejó de oprimirle en cuanto se vio solo con la mujer, finalmente lejos del peligro que suponía la presencia del desagraciado aquel.

En cuanto se formó aquel silencio incómodo, ambos supieron que tendrían una larga conversación, pero diferenciaban en una sola cosa, que la miko se alegraba que Inuyasha y Kagome no estuvieran mientras que el monje esperaba que regresaran lo más pronto posible.

Al parecer, su estadía en la aldea sería mucho más larga de lo esperado.

—¿Quién comienza? —preguntó Kikyô.

—Las damas primero.

Nunca antes había amado tanto ese dicho como ahora.

* * *

Naraku era un idiota si pensaba que seguiría aceptando sus órdenes; se marcharía de aquí como fuese, le apoyasen o no sus compañeros. Él no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo el vil muñeco de alguien a quien tan sólo le interesaba ganar territorios para creerse la historia de que era el ser más poderoso que pisaba la región.

La guerra ya no le importaba, había pasado a segundo plano en cuanto vio que sus esfuerzos por ganar eran en vano, miles de muertos que excedían los límites caían a sus pies cada día (tanto propios integrantes del ejército como otros inocentes que simplemente se cruzaban en el camino); las condiciones en que vivían eran precarias, no todos los días tenían comida, ya no podían optar a bañarse cuando desearan sacarse los restos de sangre impregnados en sus ropas, lo que no les garantizaba un buen estado físico y anímico cuando les tocase enfrentarse al batallón de otro terrateniente o a una banda de demonios o a un grupo rebelde de samuráis que aún buscaban destruir el sistema feudal.

Habían partido como uno de los grupos protectores de los señores feudales, siendo contratados hace un par de años por uno de ellos, un reconocido Comandante del Ejército Chino, su nombre siendo Shên Onigumo. Un sujeto que apareció con una promesa que involucraba fama, dinero, bienestar y que garantizaba un pasar sin problemas, una vida en la cual nadie debía preocuparse de lo que sucediera económicamente, puesto que la recompensa por derrotar a los otros batallones era tan inmensa que incluso tendrías fortuna para tus hijos y ellos para tus nietos.

Él era uno de los que habían caído en aquel engaño.

Pero no crean que todo partió mal, de hecho, la situación se veía prometedora desde un principio; tenían buena comida, se las pasaban en los palacios que pertenecían a aquellos terratenientes que habían vencido, siendo atendidos por las mismas mujeres que antes eran sus sirvientes, dormían cómodamente, nunca eran sorprendidos de noche por algún grupo, puesto que se habían ganado la fama de ser poderosos, por lo que nadie se atrevía a hacerles frente, sabiendo que el resultado sería una derrota para el bando contrario, otra victoria para ellos.

¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas?

Después de que un demonio se apoderó del ejército, cuando Onigumo cayó en la misma ambición por la cual peleaba su ejército, luego de que su vida haya sido destruida por una sacerdotisa. En ese instante en que un grupo de demonios le prometió un premio mucho mayor que la fama, el dinero o la buena vida, algo que muy pocos rechazarían (si es que alguien se atrevía a hacerlo).

La Shikón no Tama. Una pequeña esfera que era capaz de doblegar hasta el más fuerte de los yôkai.

Y eso era lo que le llevaba a la situación actual.

Estaba cansado, harto de asesinar a otros por recibir un poco de dinero (incluso algunos días sin que les pagasen siquiera una moneda), de ser aquel por el cual los niños y las mujeres corrían despavoridos cuando entraba a una aldea, de estar bajo el mando de un demonio. La vida que llevaba era una mierda, y estaba preparado para salir de esto, tuviese que enfrentarse a quién fuera; pero no moriría sentado, esperando a que los enviaran a un lugar apartado para tirarlos como viles conejillos de indias para ver cuántos salían vivos de ahí. Prefería perder la vida peleando por ello, por salir de aquí, saber que por lo menos lo intentó y no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, en su cabeza la duda latente de qué hubiese sucedido si escapaba.

No tenía un lugar que lo recibiera, pero todo era mejor que la manera en que vivía actualmente. Hace años que las ratas se habían convertido en sus compañeras de dormitorio, ¿sería una referencia suficiente para imaginarse las condiciones en que estaba?

Bastante acogedor. El propósito de aquellas palabras sólo porque quería ser sarcástico (sin recibir un golpe a cambio).

¿Pero por qué seguía aquí?

Bueno, Kagura no era una mujer para confiarse, y mientras ella estuviese cuidando el lugar, era muy poco probable que pudiese salir con vida de acá. Los abanicos que colgaban a sus costados eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para advertirte del filo que poseían, que no era un simple papel que te haría un corte en la mejilla, sino que eran capaces de partirte por la mitad si así lo deseaban… si eras lo bastante estúpido como para intentar enfrentarte a ellos. Sí, quería salir, pero tampoco era un suicida. Ella tenía una altura promedio, pero sus facciones eran tan definidas, y su espalda tan erguida, que te daba la sensación de que estabas enfrentando al peor de los dictadores; sin contar que sus ojos rojos eran unos que podían perforarte el alma de una sola mirada. El cabello era negro y recogido en un moño redondeado, parecido a un tomate, lo que hacía más aterradora su figura.

Tuvo que desviar sus ojos de ella cuando la vio voltearse, de seguro podría intuir que planeaba algo extraño, además de que había visto a muchos perecer bajo sus ataques cuando los sorprendía observándola. Y él, sinceramente, prefería ser asesinado por una espada que por la mujer.

Suspiró, su mano recorriendo su cabello con insistencia mientras que sus ojos le recordaban que aún no salía de ese lugar, sino que estaba atrapado entre cuatro paredes, esperando junto al resto de sus compañeros las próximas órdenes. Llevaban un par de horas en descanso, luego de haber perdido un par de hombres en una batalla contra un grupo de samuráis que se habían encontrado sorpresivamente en el camino. Las filosas katanas fueron demasiado para las débiles espadas (provenientes del otro continente) que poseían ellos. Aunque quizás hubiesen ganado si los yôkai que estaban con ellos hubieran atacado, pero como el "jefe" no lo permitía, claro, que dejen morir a los inservibles humanos (como acostumbraban a ser llamados).

Se preguntarán el por qué siguen a Naraku, incluso cuando son tratados como un pedazo de mierda, o peor que eso. Simple, que te ofrezcan la Shikon no Tama era capaz de despertar la ambición de cualquier hombre, ¿quién no desea cumplir hasta el anhelo más imposible? Ciertamente, nadie. Pero él sabía que aquello no sería posible, porque Naraku tenía el mismo objetivo, por lo que no la entregaría ni al más fuerte del ejército. Algo que sus compañeros ignoraban o deseaban ignorar, porque era obvio.

—Dejen de holgazanear, estúpidos humanos. Naraku ya ha llegado.

Esas fueron las secas órdenes de Kagura. Segundos después estaban todos formados en fila, esperando a que apareciera el jefe; observaron con ansiedad la figura que aparecía entre las sombras, sus extremidades que le hacían un ser demoníaco arrastrándose en el suelo, otras sosteniéndose firmes en el aire. A su lado aparecieron dos niños, un chico y una chica, él más alto que ella, pero ambos con las mismas características físicas, el pelo blanco —albino—, la niña con los ojos grises, perdidos en el tiempo, contrarios a los lilas del niño. Parecían hermanos, y en cierta forma todos los secuaces de Naraku lo eran, sólo porque provenían de partes que él había desechado alguna vez en su vida. Eran las llamadas "extensiones".

—Lamento haberles hecho esperar, pero estaba atendiendo ciertos asuntos —el silencio invadió la escena cuando el hanyô dejó de hablar—. Como verán, hemos tenidos algunas bajas en el ejército, pero eso no quita que quienes permanecen aún aquí sufran el mismo destino. Kanna —se dirigió a la pequeña—, adelante.

La niña se movió a paso calmo, sus manos sujetando con firmeza un espejo redondo, el cual extendió para que mirasen con mayor atención los soldados. Pronto imágenes aparecieron en el reflejo, varias que ellos ya conocían, aldeas, palacios, bosques, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser una villa. Naraku avanzó unos pasos, una sonrisa apareciendo repentinamente en su rostro.

—Lo que ven ahí, es la aldea donde se encuentra nuestro principal objetivo.

Dejó la frase hasta ahí sólo para ver la reacción de los hombres, quienes observaban incrédulos el lugar, algunos dejando escapar gritos ahogados de sorpresa.

—Ella —la vista se distorsionó para dejar ahora el rostro de una mujer—, es Kikyô, la sacerdotisa que custodia la Shikon no Tama. Supongo que saben lo que deben hacer: encontrarla, robar la perla…

—Y matarla —murmuró uno de los soldados.

—No, tráiganla viva. La quiero conmigo.

—Esto será fácil, es una simple mujer —rió confiado otro de los hombres.

—Recuerden que es una sacerdotisa, además, hay otro obstáculo —el espejo volvió a cambiar de imagen—. Él es Inuyasha, un hanyô que la protege, por lo que tendrán que matarlo primero antes de alcanzar a Kikyô.

Todos asintieron, sus ojos pegados al retrato del peliplateado, memorizando su rostro para no equivocarse con el objetivo. Algunos sonrieron, quizás olvidando que era un hombre semi demonio, o porque parecía no importarles en absoluto, completamente seguros de que podrían derrotarlo sin problema alguno.

—Kagome es la hija de Kikyô, si me entero que uno de ustedes le hizo algo, los mataré… a todos —eso fue suficiente para enviar un escalofrío a cada uno de los soldados.

Kagura frunció el ceño, sin entender la reacción de Naraku. Avanzó unos pasos, colocándose al lado del pequeño niño que había entrado junto al hanyô, dispuesta a interrogarlo una vez que terminara de dar las órdenes. ¿Qué estaba planeando? Era una simple chiquilla, no había necesidad de dejarla viva, y eso que ni siquiera la quería como rehén. La mujer yôkai observó la imagen de una chica sonriendo, sus cabellos negros y ondulados, las facciones de su rostro idénticas a Kikyô, pero de tez más oscura. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, y parecía ser una muchacha común y corriente, claro, una sacerdotisa por su madre, pero más que eso no le veía importancia alguna.

—Hakudoshi les acompañará —con la mano le hizo una seña al niño albino de que se acercara—, él será el encargado de capturar la perla.

Naraku siempre tan precavido, nunca dejaría que uno de los humanos tocase tal tesoro teniendo el riesgo de que se la llevaran.

—Sôjiro, tú traerás a Kikyô.

Genial, le habían encargado la misión más difícil. Al parecer no podría salir de este lugar pronto, porque si Naraku llegaba a enterarse de que no cumplió con ello —que parecía ser más importante que la perla misma—, le perseguiría hasta encontrarlo, y la muerte no sería indolora en ningún sentido. Aunque no podía esperar porque esto sucediera, quizás capturar a aquella sacerdotisa le haría subir en rango o Naraku confiaría más en él, así podría idear una manera de escapar, aunque incluso prefería poder vivir mejor más que salir de aquí. Cualquier cosa que le entregase un bienestar, aceptaría. A lo mejor también podrían destruir la aldea, y con ello quedarse ahí, entre las cabañas, los vastos cultivos que aseguraban alimento hasta en las tormentas de invierno. Sonrió, ya ideando cómo se acercaría a Kikyô.

—Síganme —habló, repentinamente, el pequeño que estaba al mando. Su caminar dirigiéndolos a la salida, en donde esperaba un caballo de pelaje blanquecino, el fuego rodeando sus extremidades—. Entei, dirígenos hacia la aldea de la perla.

El semental relinchó, tirando humo por su nariz. Tenía una expresión desafiante, de hecho, sabía que sólo dejaba a Hakudoshi subir a su lomo, ni siquiera Naraku gozaba de tal privilegio. Por lo que tendrían que seguirlo a pie mientras que él junto a su dueño se elevaban por los aires.

Y aquí iban, sus compañeros en busca de la perla, él en busca de la sacerdotisa.

* * *

¡Aquí termina! :) Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente, amé la parte de Miroku, no sé, disfruté escribiéndola xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, etc. Como dije arriba, ¡invito a todos a dejar su opinión! No muerdo ;D

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


	10. ¿Trato o no trato?

¡Yay! Día de actualizaciones. Bueno, más que nada... ¿madrugada? (Contando que son las 6.30 am).

En fin, estoy aquí, publicando en la fecha :) Y déjenme decirles algo, pensé que este capítulo sería más relleno, así como para ordenar las cosas y terminar con lo que había pasado en los capítulos anteriores, pero no, y debo decir que pasé de aborrecer este capítulo a quererlo. Hubo un momento en que me amé por mi imaginación xD

Pero basta de halagarme, ¡porque son ustedes quienes se merecen los halagos! :) Mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que han llegado, ¡ya vamos casi en los 100 review! Dios, adoro llegar a esa cifra ;D Y más si son ustedes quienes me ayudan a hacerlo.

**Paulaa D: **sí, la escena de Sesshômaru, Kagome e Inuyasha fue bastante intensa, y bueno, era mucha la fantasía como para dejar que Inuyasha lanzara así como así que quería a Kagome, tenía que recordar a Kikyô en algún momento, hasta a mí me dolió escribir esa frase (?). ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :) Un beso para ti.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen (con excepción de los personajes creados por mí), sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (pero no se preocupen, aún sigo con mis planes de hacer un negocio para dar en arriendo a los personajes).

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo X: "¿Trato o no trato?" 

Si ya despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza era jodido, imagínense lo maldito que era cuando a eso se le sumaban los gritos de un furioso hanyô, seguidos por otros que pertenecían a una sacerdotisa, y por último… tu casa estaba destrozada.

¡Yay! Una genial manera de recibir la tarde (sí, aún no llegaba la puta noche, y ella dormía).

_Mierda_. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Kagome cuando abrió los ojos. No sabía qué era peor, si el dolor de cabeza o que sentía que su brazo se estaba quemando progresivamente. No había hecho cosa alguna y ya perdía extremidades, excelente, ¿no lo creen?

Entre Inuyasha recriminándole a Kikyô por quién sabe qué cosa, y mientras hacía eso miraba de manera amenazante a Miroku, sinceramente, no sabía si era mejor quedarse despierta o fingir que aún seguía desmayada. Optó por la segunda opción. Claro, escucharlos era igual de molesto que verlos, pero por lo menos de esta forma no le daban ganas de golpearlos (¡que guardaran silencio, por la mierda!). Le dolía tanto el cuerpo, que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritarles que se callaran, ¿no veían que había una lesionada aquí? No, nadie la notaba.

Eso le daba alivio, y también un poco de rabia. ¿Quién podía culparla? Deseaba que dejaran de hablar, por otro lado, se sentía completamente ignorada, como si su desmayo hubiera sido un simple impasse, que llegaron a la casa, la tiraron en la primera superficie que vieron, y ahí estaba, eso era todo. A la próxima que Inuyasha o su madre le dijesen que estaban preocupados por ella, bueno, los mandaría a la mierda, así de fácil. ¡Ja! Que se metan por el culo su… ¿intranquilidad? ¡Sí, eso! Aunque ni siquiera sonaba bien decirlo, pero se entendía lo que quería decir, con eso bastaba.

Argh. Más encima, el puto brazo seguía ardiéndole. Sin embargo, siempre podía ser peor, tenía que convencerse de eso. Por ejemplo, que tuviesen que amputarle el brazo, era una situación extrema, pero posible; o también quizás hubiera quedado inválida… e Inuyasha no hubiese hecho nada, porque seguía reclamándole a su madre sobre un asunto del cual no tenía idea de qué trataba.

Estaba pensando estupideces. Ese golpe en la cabeza no fue algo bueno.

A todo esto, ¿qué sucedió con Sesshômaru? Recordaba que Inuyasha la fue a buscar donde Sango (y que esas idiotas dejaron que se la llevara), luego haber estado en medio de una pelea protagonizada por el hanyô y su medio hermano yôkai, Inuyasha se había transformado en demonio (por una simple cachetada, ¿que no podía controlarse?), vuelto a la normalidad después de que Sesshômaru la hiriese, y finalmente…

_Ya es despreciable verte a ti, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será aquella criatura que está creciendo en el vientre de esa sacerdotisa. _

Oh, creyó haber escuchado decir a Sesshômaru que su madre estaba embarazada, pero estaba segura de que era una imaginación, su mente había estado agotada (y aunque dolía siquiera pensar que era verdad, sabía que era una mentira), por algo se desmayó después de eso. Lo que no recordaba era haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza, ¿importaba demasiado? Tenía completa certeza de que así había sido, no había otra razón por la cual podría despertar sintiendo que le estaban apretujando el cerebro entre gritos chillones y puñetazos (fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para asociar el dolor). Mátenla por pensar así.

—¿No ves que me preocupa tu embarazo?

Bien, esa era la voz de Inuyasha, no cabía duda de ello, nadie tenía un tono tan ronco e idiota como él (ni idea a qué venía el comentario), pero no había mencionado el nombre de su madre, por lo que podría ser cualquier persona, y ella mantendría la ilusión el mayor tiempo posible. Quizás hablaba de Kaede, ¡sí, su tía tendría un bebé! (¿de quién? No le pregunten). La felicitaría en cuanto pudiese levantarse, aún estaba un tanto agotada. Suspiró, o sea, dejo salir un poco de aire, sin hacer sonido alguno para que nadie se percatara de que estaba despierta. Ya sabía que vendría el tedioso interrogatorio, de que si estaba bien, de que si aún se sentía mareada (a lo mejor entremedio habrían gritos de Kikyô y unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de Inuyasha hacia Sesshômaru —como si fuese la gran novedad—), y todo ese tipo de cosas. Ya saben, esas preguntas que te hacen sentirte peor de lo que estás. Si les decías que no estabas bien, se preocupaban y no te dejaban tranquila, les decías que estabas bien, y seguían preguntándote si estabas segura con tu respuesta, ¿qué mierda? Más encima los putos creían conocerte mejor, ¿y qué esperaban? Estaría pálida por unos cuantos minutos más, no era como si abrir los ojos fuera magia y que te hacía recuperar la salud por completo.

Deberían preocuparse por Kaede, al parecer algo había sucedido durante su ausencia, y por lo exaltado que sonaba Inuyasha, no creía que fuese un tema menor; pero no se le ocurría ningu…

—Kikyô, estás esperando a nuestro hijo, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga si estuviste en peligro?

Obviaría por completo ese comentario.

Estúpidos que interrumpían sus pensamientos diciendo tonterías sin importancia.

Como seguía diciendo, algo extraño pasó, y por lo desordenada que estaba su casa (lo que alcanzó a ver en los pocos segundos que mantuvo sus ojos abiertos), el campo de batalla había tomado lugar aquí; pero, ¿quién habría venido? De seguro no era alguien amigable (claro, acababa de ganarse la lotería), o quizás fue un demonio que vino a robarse la perla, eso sucedía todo el tiempo, aunque usualmente su casa no quedaba en malas condiciones. Podría ser porque vino personalmente a buscar a Kikyô, pero eso no significaba que haya sido un gran problema para…

—Inuyasha, estoy bien, no le pasó nada al bebé. Estaré embarazada, pero eso no significa que no pueda defenderme.

¡Ya! Lo entendía, su madre estaba embarazada. ¿Por qué mierda Kami-sama no le dejaba mantener la ilusión? ¿Había necesidad alguna en repetirlo a cada rato? ¿No? ¡Que se callen entonces! Realmente no estaba en sus planes escuchar las discusiones matrimoniales, después de la experiencia anterior con su padre ya le quedó un trauma bastante grande como para querer seguir entrometiéndose en ellas, a menos que Inuyasha se atreviera a golpear a su madre, ahí ella se encargaría de colocarlo en su lugar (cosa que no sucedería).

_Vamos, inconsciencia. Atácame, cuando quieras_.

Casi estiró los brazos para darle más dramatismo a la situación, así como un golpe directo en el pecho. La agonía culmine de esas novelas románticas que escribían las personas se veía un panorama bastante atractivo.

Lástima, no podía estar más despierta en estos momentos; pero… no necesitaba desmayarse, ella era fuerte, podía soportarlo, ¡era una sacerdotisa! (No tenía idea a qué venía al caso). No, no lloraría, por supuesto que no lo estaba haciendo, esos sollozos eran gemidos de dolor, por la cabeza, el cuerpo, su corazón seguía latiendo, ¿sentía algún cambio? Estaba sano, completamente sin heridas. Además, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos eran porque había entrado una basura —lo que era idiota puesto que los tenía cerrados—, o quizás una pestaña, era una sensación molesta que te cagaba la vida por unos segundos.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? Era la peor hija del mundo, su madre esperaba un hijo y ella estaba triste. Sin embargo, tendría que aguantarlo, no sería difícil; si había sido capaz de soportar a Inuyasha todo este tiempo sin patearle las bolas, esto sería pan comido (y eso que ella no comía pan). Manera de comparar la situación.

¡Yay! Así diría cuando Kikyô le diese la noticia (al igual que necesitaría de un pegamento resistente para mantener la sonrisa en su rostro).

Mátenla antes de que ella misma cometiera suicidio.

Kagome se tensó cuando sintió unas manos posarse en su cuerpo, tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos para ver quién era (y el por qué la estaban levantando, además para saber a dónde mierda la llevaban), pero se quedó tranquila cuando comprobó que no eran ni Inuyasha ni Miroku; si fuera el hanyô, su cabello largo le estaría rozando el rostro o cualquier otro lugar —hablando de la parte superior, por supuesto—, en caso del monje… bueno, hasta el momento no había sentido que alguien le tocaba el trasero, y no creía que él sería capaz de soportar más de dos segundos sin hacerlo.

Se relajó en cuanto una superficie blanda y suave hizo contacto con su espalda, poco después se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama.

—Ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo.

Esa era, sin duda alguna, la voz de Kôga.

—¿Cómo sabías? —respondió la chica, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente.

—He estado pendiendo de ti todo el tiempo. Noté enseguida cuando despertados, pero te vi incómoda, por lo que no dije nada.

—Gracias, Kôga-kun.

De alguna manera, le hacía sentir extraña la forma en que sus orbes azules estaban observándola, tan fijamente, como si quisieran descifrar lo que estaba en su interior, por otro lado, estaba feliz de que Kôga fuese quien estaba aquí.

—Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar por qué mierda te escapaste?

Quizás no tan feliz, pero bueno, era una pregunta esperada, aunque la respuesta no tan sencilla.

Confesarle la verdad sería un error del cual se arrepentiría después, por eso es que tampoco podía decírselo, ¿lo peor? Es que esa era la única razón, y ahora no tenía cabeza como para inventar algo. Aunque conociendo a Kôga, y por su odio hacia Inuyasha, suponía que sería suficiente si le decía que estaba harta de compartir la casa con el hanyô (lo que era cierto, en parte), que necesitaba un poco de espacio, alejarse de su familia para pensar. A eso podría incluirle su compromiso con él, que había estado pensando sobre ello, porque tampoco era fácil aceptar de un momento a otro que tenías que casarte con alguien que tu madre eligió.

Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de siquiera nombrar a Inuyasha. El muy idiota la había traicionado, y ya besarlo había sido horrible, se sentía tan culpable por ello, aún más después de enterarse que tendría un hijo. Y el problema no era ese, sino que… la madre de aquella criatura era la _suya_.

¿Alguien más tenía otra excusa? Eso era suficiente para cortarle todas las alas de verse en alguna relación amorosa con el hanyô. Secretamente, agradecía a Sesshômaru por haberlo dicho, incluso cuando no lo hizo con una intención buena (de forma despectiva, más que nada), pero eso le permitió abrir los ojos, darse cuenta de que la realidad no era como pensaba. Estaba jodida, y si se quedaba sin hacer nada toda su vida, terminaría sola, abandonada, como de esas viejas que tenían miles de animales, el ocio les sobraba, ¡le ponían nombre a cada uno de los 50 gatos con los que vivían! Ella no quería ser así.

—Si no quieres hablar, no importa —se arrodilló a su lado, ella sentada en la cama, y sus manos se juntaron—. Suerte que ese chucho te encontró, pero quiero que sepas que también te busqué.

—Lo sé, y te agradezco por eso —lo decía sinceramente, algunas veces le sorprendía lo preocupado que era Kôga con ella.

—Aunque dejó que te lastimaran de esa manera —el yôkai miró la herida vendada en su brazo—. Créeme que si no fuera porque entró enseguida a ver a Kikyô-sama, le hubiese golpeado.

Auch. Eso dolió. Demasiado para soportarlo.

—Yo nunca dejaré que te hagan daño, te lo prometo.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras, era difícil no creerle cuando te miraba de aquella manera, esos ojos azules de verdad que eran una especie de vicio, podría perderse en ellos por horas. Él era tan distinto a Inuyasha, aunque ambos fuesen un tanto arrogantes, posesivos y celosos, Kôga se comportaba realmente como alguien que estaba interesado en su amor, y Kagome sabía perfectamente que si él prometía algo, lo cumpliría. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, esas simples palabras hacían estragos en su interior y le sumergían en el mundo de las fantasías, de los cuentos de hadas y del añorado final feliz.

_Joder_.

Se mordió la lengua, literalmente, no por accidente, sino que para evitar decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Oh. Dios. Que Kôga se fuera en estos momentos, sino su atrofiada mente cometería una locura. ¡Que se vaya! Ay, no, no podía estar pensando de esta forma, o sea, ¿cómo hacerle eso? Claro, tenían tiempo para conocerse, quizás ella pueda corresponder el sentimiento, sin embargo, se sentiría tan mal, estaría engañándolo. Aunque, conociéndolo, estaba segura de que ni siquiera le importaría estar juntos, ni siquiera cuando era una farsa (de lo cual esperaba nunca se enterara).

Pero… sería una forma de vengarse de Inuyasha, y también para salir de todo este embrollo de la soledad.

Matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Tentador.

¿Kôga habrá notado la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro? Esperaba que no, porque realmente era una para asustarse. El idiota de Inuyasha siempre le hacía sacar, de alguna manera u otra, sus peores lados; por algo era la única persona a la que había golpeado, a quien le rechazó un beso. ¡Ja! Que se pudra.

_Kagome, tienes tres segundos para arrepentirte. 1… 2…_

—Kôga-kun, ¿cuándo piensas que sería una buena fecha para el matrimonio?

Lo hizo. Las palabras salieron sin control.

Él la miró, sorprendido; ella sonrió. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sí podría enamorarse de Kôga.

* * *

_Respira, respira_.

—Rin-chan, ¿aún estás hiperventilando? —rió la exterminadora.

La pelinegra suspiró, una mueca caprichosa en su rostro. Arrugó la nariz, su mirada de reojo observando fijamente unos arbustos, y un nuevo aire volvió a escapar de su boca. No tenía idea del por qué se sentía así, de lo único que estaba segura era de quién la había dejado así. El encuentro fue tan de improviso… eso le daba un toque mucho más romántico, como si el destino quiso que se vieran; aunque tuvieron que separarse, porque Sango le tomó el brazo y un idiota le recriminó que no podía mirar a su 'Amo bonito, Sesshômaru'.

Joder. Quería correr para ver si lo alcanzaba. Él era maravilloso. Así de simple. Verlo una sola vez fue suficiente para hacerla caer. Lástima que la observó como si quisiera matarla. Eso envió escalofríos a su cuerpo. Aún así, seguía siendo _perfecto_. Las risas de Sango comenzaban a molestarla. No le veía gracia a la situación, pero claro, como ella no mostraba interés alguno en un hombre, le gustaba burlarse del resto. No había nada de malo con encontrar guapo (hermoso) a una persona, era totalmente normal.

Bueno, era un yôkai. Manera de tener gustos extraños.

Lo que sucedió fue que iba caminando en dirección a la aldea, porque Sango había accedido a venirse con ella —lo que la tenía contenta—, y repentinamente vieron una figura aparecer entremedio de los arbustos, su sola sombra les advirtió que era alguien de gran estatura. Pero lo primero que vieron fue a un enano de color verde, aspecto añejo y que venía con un báculo, el cual pronto apuntó hacia ellas, reclamándoles el por qué lo estaban observando.

Rin había reído, Sango se aguantó las ganas.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que escucharon una voz profunda que supieron que había alguien más, y que la sombra anteriormente vista pertenecía a aquel demonio. Sango adoptó una posición de defensa inmediata, su mano posándose amenazante en su boomerang, en cambio, la reacción de Rin fue totalmente contraria, porque tan sólo se quedó observando con atención al yôkai, admirando cada una de sus facciones y características físicas.

Él respondió a ello con una simple mirada fría y calculadora, sin siquiera inmutarse ante la presencia de las chicas, aunque notando cierto interés en la exterminadora (claro, sólo porque la veía agresiva, o al menos eso pensó Rin). El único dato rescatable fue que supieron sus nombres, y ni siquiera porque se los haya dicho el demonio, sino que su maldito sirviente no se quedaba callado nunca, haciendo un comentario despectivo cada cinco segundos.

O cada vez que Rin se quedaba prendida a los ojos dorados de Sesshômaru.

—Niña, ¿cómo te atreves a mirar al amo Sesshômaru a la cara?

Claro, como si fuera el Emperador. Ese enano lo enaltecía demasiado.

—Jaken, vámonos.

Y así había sido todo. Nada, ni siquiera una palabra para ella. Claro, no era que tuviese el corazón roto, ni que estuviese enamorada o algo por el estilo, pero ¿ni siquiera una sonrisa? A lo mejor se vio demasiado estúpida observándolo fijamente, él se asustó, prefirió marcharse, y listo, problema resuelto. Pero dudaba que fuera eso, porque el yôkai no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento, sino que la ignoró esos segundos que duraron respirando el mismo aire. Había notado a Sango, de seguro pensando si matarla o no si es que se atrevía a hacer un movimiento para atacarlo, por supuesto, Rin no lo hubiese permitido. Obviamente, por no ver a Sango lastimada (y quizás indirectamente porque no quería que dañaran la perfección en el rostro de Sesshômaru, sólo que eso no tenía por qué saberlo alguien).

Era idiota, lo sabía. Pero desde sus cabellos largos y platinados hasta sus piernas largas, todo le había encantado. Además, había notado que tenía una cola, por esa _cosa_ felpuda que se enrollaba en su cintura, ¡y daban ganas de acariciarla! Era una sensación extraña, como que emanaba ternura y frialdad al mismo tiempo (fue en estos momentos que Rin pensó estaba delirando).

Estaba peor que Kagome con su fanatismo por Inuyasha.

_Joder_.

—¿No crees que ese sujeto se parecía a Inuyasha?

—Supongo que sí. No sé, no tuve tiempo de compararlos.

Pero ahora que sí lo tenía, se estaba fijando que las similitudes entre ambos eran varias. Cabello largo, lacio, plateado; ojos dorados, de esos que podían quemarte y congelarte al mismo tiempo; facciones del rostro parecidas, especialmente en la zona del mentón, tenían esa terminación en punta que las hacía rígidas a la vista. Diferían en altura, en el color de piel (el hanyô era levemente más moreno), pero fuera de ello no había nada más.

¿Serían parientes? Porque igual, justo encontrárselo cerca a la aldea era extraño, quizás lo vino a visitar, aunque nunca escuchó a Kagome mencionarle acerca de un familiar del hanyô, ni qué decir, tampoco le había visto en la boda con Kikyô. Serán coincidencias simplemente, pero eso era algo que le preguntaría a su amiga en cuanto la viese, lo que sucedería en un par de minutos, viendo que ya se estaban acercando al final de su viaje.

De hecho, necesitaba conversar varias cosas con Kagome. De seguro se pondría contenta cuando viese a Sango, le encantaba esto de poder tener a sus dos amigas juntas.

—Rin-chan, creo que si sigues pensando de esa manera, tu cerebro sufrirá un colapso nervioso.

—Muy graciosa, Sango-chan. No es mi culpa que no puedas ver cuando tienes a un hombre guapo frente a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Claro que puedo distinguir cuando hay un hombre bonito frente a mí! —respondió, aún así su tono no tenía aires de enojo, aunque pareciera que sí lo estaba—. Tampoco es mi culpa si te fijas en demonios, yo no tengo esos gustos.

—Pero era tierno —murmuró, soñadora.

—Rin, si las miradas mataran, él nos tendría tres metros bajo tierra en estos momentos. ¿Estás segura que te refieres a Sesshômaru? Hasta su sirviente, por muy idiota que fuera, parecía más "amistoso".

Sango no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella lo encontró hermoso, ¿algún problema con eso? Y sí, quizás fue frío, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese algo de buena persona en su interior. En fin, no lo volvería a ver, eso lo tenía claro, que le permitiesen fantasear unos momentos, ni que fuera a tirársele encima o a buscarlo para casarse con él (aunque lo meditó, por lo menos la parte de perseguirlo). Seguía insistiendo en que su amiga exterminadora no tenía gusto en cuanto a los hombres, ella misma siempre repetía que no los necesitaba en su vida, lo que la convertía en la peor consejera con respecto al tema. En cambio, Rin tenía una personalidad enamoradiza, quizás porque soñaba con encontrar al príncipe azul, aquel que era cariñoso, preocupado, que te demostraba su amor tanto con palabras como con acciones, llevándote flores cuando te sentías mal, reconfortándote apenas veía que en tus ojos se formaban lágrimas.

Era distinta a Sango y a Kagome. Mientras la primera no veía utilidad alguna en atarse de por vida a un hombre, la segunda tenía un interés en personas agresivas, orgullosas, y para hacer la descripción menos tediosa, en general, todo ser que tuviese pulso y se pareciera a Inuyasha, bueno, más que nada, sólo a él. Por su parte, ella aún no encontraba a ese alguien digno de su amor (excepto a Sesshômaru, pero que… ¡ya, era simplemente un "me gusta"!). Sí, criticaba a la chica de cabellos azabaches por ser un tanto obsesionada con el hanyô, pero, sinceramente, la envidiaba de cierta manera, sólo porque ella añoraba poder sentir tanto amor por un individuo (y esperaba que cuando sucediera, fuese posible estar con él).

Quien sabe, a lo mejor leía demasiado esas novelas románticas. Estúpidos autores suicidas que escribían sobre aquello. ¡Culpa de ellos si era tan fantasiosa!

—Creo que llegamos —avisó Sango, deteniéndose a la entrada que daba a conocer el interior de la aldea.

—Sí, bienvenida a mi hogar —musitó, incluso cuando ella, realmente, habitaba las afueras de la aldea, casi llegando a lo más profundo del bosque.

Avanzaron a través de la colina, siendo recibidas por aldeanos que se encontraban cultivando las tierras, por mujeres que estaban a las orillas del riachuelo que cruzaba el lugar lavando ropas, un grupo de niños que jugaban divertidos a la pelota les sonrieron. Rin respondió a cada uno de los saludos, Sango intentó hacerlo también, sólo por cortesía, puesto que no conocía a nadie del lugar (excepto a Kagome).

Al parecer querían bastante a Rin en la aldea, o eso intuyó Sango.

En la cabeza de la exterminadora se mezclaban pensamientos, en su pecho se daba una batalla de sentimientos. Desde hace años que estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, y si bien en su aldea también le saludaban (más que nada porque se encargaba de alejar a los demonios que intentaban atacar), no se vivía ese espíritu de unidad, y ella menos intentó sentirlo. No era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos pasearse por los puestos de comida y conversar con el primero que se le cruzara, debido a que aún esperaba con ansias el regreso de Kohaku a su vida, y creía que esperándolo en la cabaña era lo mejor.

Debía admitirlo, ocultamente envidiaba a las familias felices, y no de una manera sana —porque no creía que existía esa clasificación, toda codicia era mala, independiente de la razón que tuviese—. ¿Alguien podía culparla? No, porque no tenían idea de lo que se sentía estar en su situación, con padres fallecidos y un hermano que quién sabe si estaba bien o mal. Más aún tener que cargar con el remordimiento de que no estaría viviendo este presente si hubiese hecho algo por cambiarlo, porque en todas las situaciones tuvo poder para evitar que tales hechos sucedieran.

—Sango-chan, por aquí queda la casa de Kagome-chan.

—Claro, vamos.

La chica siguió a Rin (y no le quedaba de otra, no tenía idea de dónde estaba), avanzando a paso calmado, a medida que fueron acercándose, la exterminadora pudo notar que estaban llegando a otra sección del sitio. Lo segundo que vio, fue una multitud de aldeanos reunidos a las afueras de lo que parecía ser un recinto sagrado, la mayoría de ellos llevaban armas como lanzas, espadas, lo más común, y pudo notar que eran guardias, por lo sigiloso de sus miradas, por la posición de sus cuerpos (rígidos, sin moverse de su lugar), lo que le permitió intuir que ahí era donde estaba la tan codiciada Shikón no Tama. De algo que sí sabía, era que Kagome era la hija de la sacerdotisa Kikyô, la guardiana de aquella perla, por lo que supo que la gran casa que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, era en donde vivía la problemática familia (refiriéndose al tema de Inuyasha y la pelinegra).

Repentinamente, la cazadora de demonios se detuvo, y su ceño se arrugó, denotando que algo le molestaba. Rin advirtió aquello segundos después, cuando se volteó para hablarle, pero la vio parada detrás de ella, y los orbes castaños examinando con cautela el ambiente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diese cuenta del por qué Sango había reaccionado de esa manera, y es que era difícil no notar el aire tenso que se ceñía sobre la estructura. La tierna muchacha quizás no podía sentir con precisión, pero Sango era una exterminadora, vivía gracias a sus sentidos. Y tal presencia no pasaba desapercibida ni para el más inexperto de los monjes.

Antes de atreverse siquiera intuir qué había sucedido, fueron sorprendidas por un aireado Inuyasha y una molesta Kikyô, ambos saliendo del interior de la casa. Las voces llegando rápidamente a los oídos de las muchachas, y por el tono que tenían era evidente que estaban discutiendo. Aunque más parecía ser que el hanyô le estaba reclamando a la sacerdotisa mientras que ella daba su posición contestando con secas respuestas, así condenando a su marido con el silencio y la poca información.

—Kikyô-sama —saludó Rin en cuanto se encontraron al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba—. Lamento mucho haber…

—No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa por lo que haga Kagome —la protectora de la perla sonrió.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Sango se evitó las presentaciones, yendo directo al grano.

—¡Tú! Condenada mujer —interrumpió Inuyasha, su dedo apuntando a la exterminadora.

—Oh, hola Inuyasha —murmuró con desgana. No le agradaba demasiado ese tipo, menos cuando se había comportado de una manera tan vulgar con ella—. Supongo que era inevitable encontrarte aquí.

—Keh. Es mi casa, tonta, por supuesto que estaría aquí.

—Inuyasha, no tienes por qué ser rudo con las personas —se escuchó otra voz masculina.

—Cállate, Miroku.

Sango observó con cautela al hombre que se aproximaba, y por sus vestimentas supo que se trataba de un monje. Bajó la cabeza levemente, mostrando sus respetos hacia el servidor religioso, pero tampoco se perdió en las formalidades del caso, en estos momentos le interesaba mucho más saber lo que había sucedido, el por qué una presencia tan fuerte se podía sentir como si recién hubiese abandonado el lugar. Lo extraño siendo que nunca la advirtió mientras caminaban en dirección a la aldea.

—¿Vinieron por la…?

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, sus palabras siendo cortadas por verse _demasiado_ cerca de aquel monje que respondía al nombre de Miroku. Frunció el ceño nuevamente, ya sintiendo el normal dolor de cabeza por tener arrugada la frente por tanto tiempo, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando su distancia. Si ese sujeto se atrevía a hacer algo, se aseguraría de que se arrepintiera de cada uno de sus movimientos desde que salió de la casa. Pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar, y es que quedó sorprendida cuando sus manos fueron aprisionadas en las masculinas, aunque su boca se movió en un intento de decirle que se alejara antes de que resultara lastimado. Siguió con la mirada las acciones del hôshi, observando lentamente como éste se arrodillaba, casi en una proposición matrimonial.

A lo lejos notó como Inuyasha le susurraba algo a Kikyô, y por lo visto fue algo gracioso, puesto que la sacerdotisa rió.

¿Qué pretendía ese tipo? No había conocido hombre alguno que se atreviera a acercársele (Inuyasha no contaba, iban a pelear, ese era otro tema), por lo menos no en la vida cotidiana. Alzó una ceja cuando lo vio sonreír, sus dientes blanquecinos hacían contraste con la piel tostada, y creyó ver que sus ojos azulinos la recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo. Ya le comenzaba a molestar el hecho de que se mantuviera en silencio, sin hacer nada más que escudriñarla con la mirada, como si quisiera tantear el terreno antes de aventurarse.

Sin contar que tan sólo le daban ganas de golpearlo por haberle tomado las manos. Eso era una razón suficiente para despertar su furia. Recién le venía conociendo, si es que podía llamar así el tan sólo verlo, y ya se tomaba atribuciones tales como esta.

Ahora Rin también reía. Ah no, que se quedara muda y sin detenerlo no significaba que le gustaba la sensación, si su amiga estaba pensando que había encontrado a un hombre "guapo", estaba completamente equivocada. Ese sujeto no tenía nada de atractivo, y si alguna vez hubiese pensado en considerarlo de esa manera, bueno, con este comienzo no había posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

—Oh, creo que los ángeles están cayendo del cielo.

¿Qué mierda?

—Hermosa dama, ¿usted me concedería el placer de ser la madre de mis hijos?

Joder. Le estaban pidiendo tener relaciones. ¿Quién se creía que era? Quizás cualquier mujer se hubiera sonrojado ante tal proposición, pero no Sango. De hecho, ya estaba preparándose para lanzarle una bomba de palabras, entre las cuales se incluían insultos, pero una simple acción le hizo cambiar totalmente de parecer: él idiota le tocó el trasero.

Y todo lo que pensó decirle se manifestó en la sólida cachetada que plantó en la mejilla del monje.

—¡Pervertido!

Lo peor de la situación era que los presentes reían, y ella no le encontraba particular gracia a lo que había pasado. Juraba que mataría a alguien si no se callaban, empezando por ese monje, actualmente acaba de ganarse el primer puesto de su lista negra.

Hijo de su… ¡Argh! No debería haber aceptado venir a esta aldea. Gracias a Kami-sama que Rin no vivía con ellos, sino se volvería loca. ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo se atrevió? Y ella no había hecho nada por detenerlo, ¡tonto de su parte! Pero ya vería, le borraría la puta sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, con un simple golpe…

—Aléjate de mí —le advirtió.

—Disculpe mi descortesía, pero todo ha sido culpa de mi mano maldita —se defendió.

Sango no le creyó nada. Y juró que no dejaría que se le volviese a acercar.

—Maldito libidinoso, idiota, estúpido…

Podría haber seguido insultándolo todo el día.

* * *

Naraku rió, sus ojos rojos concentrados en la imagen que se mostraba en el espejo de Kanna. No podía estar más feliz en estos momentos, de hecho, hace años que no se sentía de esta manera.

Pronto se vengaría de Kikyô, y la Shikon no Tama estaría en sus manos.

Ya había disfrutado bastante con ver la cara atemorizada de la sacerdotisa cuando supo su verdadera identidad, pero ahora las cosas simplemente mejorarían, y no dudaba de que seguiría disfrutando de aquella sensación por mucho tiempo. Tenía tantas cosas planeadas, por algo se había demorado tanto en aparecerse frente a Kikyô, todo tenía una razón. Pero no, él no seguía los motivos de Onigumo, porque no deseaba para nada que la antigua mujer del bandido fuese suya, es más, no había ordenado que no la asesinaran porque quisiera mantenerla a su lado, sino que él quería tener el placer de hacerlo. Encontraba que tenía un cierto derecho sobre ese particular hecho, de que era quien merecía terminar con la vida de la mikô.

¿Acaso habían creído por un segundo que era una buena persona?

No, por supuesto que no. Su creación era el producto de los sentimientos más letales de la vida humana, entre ellos encontrándose el odio, la envidia, la simple desdicha de un bandido por verse abandonado por la mujer a la que amaba. Y sí, el amor tenía cierta implicancia, pero eso no significaba que él guardase tal sentir, de hecho, lo consideraba una debilidad de la cual se había deshecho apenas sintió la influencia de éste.

Debía reconocerlo, por un momento pensó en no matar a la sacerdotisa, de darle una oportunidad para remediar sus actos y cumplir con ese capricho de Onigumo de recuperarla, pero eso había sucedido hace tiempo, ahora no tenía unos pensamientos que se relacionaran de forma particular con ello. Eran todo lo contrario.

Llámenlo cruel, despiadado, no le interesaba el sobrenombre que le pusieran, porque, en realidad, para él eran más halagos que insultos, y se sentía orgulloso de hacer que los otros pensaran de esa manera sobre su persona. Sí, era un hanyô, lo que quería decir, en palabras simples, que tenía un lado humano y un lado demoníaco, sin embargo en su caso era una denominación que no iba más allá de eso. No era como los demás de su especie, porque él no nació de la relación amorosa entre un yôkai y una humana (o viceversa), sino que fue gracias a que las propias energías negativas de aquel bandido fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para atraer a centenares de criaturas sobrenaturales. Y el muy estúpido cayó en la esperanza de que si conseguía un cuerpo más fuerte podría cumplir sus anhelos.

Los humanos eran demasiado débiles en comparación a los demonios, eso era algo que Onigumo nunca aprendió, sino no se hubiese dejado convencer por ellos; engañar, odiar y matar, eran los tres conceptos que más definían la personalidad de un yôkai (además de sus objetivos). Eran capaces de hacer lo que fuese por conseguir lo que querían, buscando los blancos perfectos, en su mayor estado de debilidad para poner en ejecución sus planes.

Y qué bien les resultó en este caso.

Aunque aquellos seres no salieron victoriosos con la unión, porque no serían ellos quienes obtendrían la perla, sino que él, Naraku, nadie más. En cierta forma, obtuvieron lo que quisieron y cavaron su tumba al mismo tiempo; ¿podía culparlos? Claro que no, porque también estaba usando tácticas similares para conseguir su objetivo, y es que los humanos se dejaban engañar tan fácilmente que era imposible soportar la tentación.

Naraku sonrió, aún observando las figuras de sus soldados encaminarse por las difíciles tierras del sur, en búsqueda de la preciada perla. Lástima que eran unos simples hombres, porque eso significaba que se demorarían más en llegar al lugar, estimaba que en un par de días los vería entrar en acción. Y aunque estuviese Hakudoshi con ellos, él no podía hacer nada sin la ayuda de ellos, porque enfrentarse a Inuyasha, Kikyô y Miroku no era un trabajo fácil. Sí, el marido de la sacerdotisa era un medio demonio, pero eso no le quitaba las habilidades, además de que, por lo que sabía, su espada tenía poderes heredados por su padre, y a un demonio como aquel no se le podía mirar en menos. Por otro lado, estaba el monje, a quien él mismo había dado una maldición, pero no por ello le quitaba la efectividad, porque era un poder único, que nadie más poseía (algunas veces hasta se arrepentía de haberlo hecho). Qué decir sobre Kikyô, era la mikô más habilidosa que pisaba el país, no a cualquiera le encargaban la protección de tal valioso objeto, además de que aún guardaba algunos recuerdos de Onigumo, entre ellos habían varios protagonizados por la mujer mientras batallaba contra diversas criaturas.

De Kagome no se preocupaba. La chica estaba recién desarrollando sus poderes, lo que no la hacía un peligro para sus planes, además, prefería que fuese así, después de todo, en cierta forma era su hija (de Onigumo, pero al fin y al cabo parte suya también), por lo que no deseaba asesinarla. Aún recordaba a Kagura cuestionándole su orden de que no tocasen a la pelinegra, y aunque evadió la respuesta, porque no tenía para qué dar una, dejó que la mujer pensara lo que quisiera, realmente no le interesaba.

Súbitamente, Naraku se levantó de su asiento, y sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, detuvo la espada que atentó atravesarle por la espalda. Rió a lo bajo, preguntándose si su perpetrador era tan estúpido como lo que había intentado hacer.

—Eres rápido, tengo que darte crédito por eso.

—Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes.

—Eres el menos indicado para hablarme sobre eso, Naraku.

El medio demonio frunció el ceño, pero aún así volvió a reír. Se movió de su sitio para encarar a quien había querido atacarlo, sin poder evitar la intriga que le invadió en cuanto lo vio. Sabía que era una criatura sobrenatural, pero su aspecto humano era lo que más le caracterizaba, por lo que intuyó no era un demonio completo, sino que otro hanyô que se sumaba al montón.

Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho de estatura mediana, un metro setenta aproximado si le permitían calcular, de cabello largo y negro. Sus ojos emanaban frialdad entre lo cálido del color violeta, acompañando a esa sensación estaba su boca, torcida en una mueca que expresaba seriedad con una mezcla de socarronería; el cuerpo era fornido, claramente una herencia de lo que fuese tuviese de yôkai. La piel era trigueña, extendiéndose el tono de forma dispareja por toda su estructura, de hecho en las manos, antes de llegar a las garras que hacían más largo el diámetro de sus uñas, se podía ver un color blanco poco común, quizás producto de la presión con que atacaba cada vez que lastimaba a quien se le cruzara enfrente.

La vestimenta también causaba impresión, y es que era extraña, de aquellas que sólo usaban los demonios poderosos de la región; la parte de arriba siendo pegada al cuerpo, sin mangas, algo parecido a una sudadera, la zona del pecho estaba protegida por una armadura grisácea, que tenía dos cuerdas metálicas que salían de los extremos superiores y se cruzaban en la espalda; los pantalones eran holgados, también negros, y que se encerraban en el tobillo, dando paso a los pies cubiertos por botas que tenían una terminación puntiaguda, del mismo color que el general de la ropa. Pudo notar una espada en el costado derecho de la cintura del chico, la cual se escondía en la funda plateada de ésta —parecía estar hecha de piel de dragón—, al otro lado se encontraba una carcasa de flechas, y por primera vez Naraku notó el arco que iba colgado en la espalda de él.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó cauteloso, su mirada nunca despegándose de él.

—Mi nombre es Jun.

—Pareces conocerme, sin embargo, yo no recuerdo haberte visto.

—Nunca nos hemos visto, sino que he recibido comentarios de otras personas.

Este chico era interesante, tenía que admitirlo; se había entrometido en el castillo sin siquiera ser sentido por él, ni tampoco Kagura o Kanna le advirtieron de su presencia anteriormente. Era habilidoso, era estúpido negarlo. Sin embargo, tenía que ser cuidadoso, incluso cuando él intentó atacarlo sabiendo que lo detendría, por lo que no había sido su intención matarlo, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que también fue simple suerte el haberlo sentido antes de que apareciera.

—Vayamos directo al grano. No creo que vengas a saludarme.

Jun rió. Naraku no le encontraba mucha gracia a la situación, pero siguió el juego sólo para evitarse problemas innecesarios.

—Por supuesto que no. No me interesa tener tu confianza —el chico se paseó por la habitación, observando las paredes, como si intentara encontrar algo en que fijar su atención—. Aunque, vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

—¿Qué tipo de propuesta? —mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesado en escucharlo.

—Tú quieres a Kikyô, yo quiero a Kagome —el último nombre lo dijo con un odio demasiado notorio para el gusto de Naraku—. La perla es tuya, no te preocupes por ello.

Él se detuvo en un punto cualquiera del cuarto cerrado, inclinándose hacia atrás para recargar su espalda en la pared. Una mueca de burla se formó en su boca, se veía confiado, como si supiera que Naraku aceptaría aquella "alianza" (aunque aún no tenía idea del por qué necesitaría de su ayuda, se notaba que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para conseguirlo él solo).

—¿Y por qué crees que…?

—Por la misma razón por la cual estás meditando si aceptar o no —le cortó antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

¿Quién mierda se creía ese sujeto? Primero atacándolo por la espalda, luego hablando estupideces, jactándose de que lo conocía, que había escuchado sobre su persona, y ahora venía a proponerle que pusiera en peligro a su propia hija, además de que no mostraba interés alguno en poseer la perla de Shikon. Lo que más le molestaba era la familiaridad con que nombraba a ambas sacerdotisas, como si hubiese tratado directamente con ellas en algún momento, ¿le estaría engañando para sabotear sus planes?

Estaba loco si pensaba que…

—¿Será suficiente esto para convencerte?

Naraku observó con expectación, y leve incredulidad, el movimiento lento de aquella mano que se metía en el interior de la vestimenta de Jun, a la altura del pecho, revolviendo para finalmente sacarla en forma de puño, claramente escondiendo lo que sea que haya extraído. El muchacho sonrió, extendiendo el brazo para darle mayor cercanía al cuerpo del hanyô, asegurándose de que lo viese con la mayor precisión.

_Mierda_, fue lo único que pudo murmurar en cuanto vio lo que Jun quería enseñarle. El puro resplandor rosado del objeto fue capaz de llamar su atención, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al comprobar que aquello que estaba viendo era el objeto que tanto deseaba. Se acercó para poder agarrarlo, pero apenas estuvo a centímetros de hacerlo, la mano volvió a cerrarse, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la risa del muchacho, en un tono bajo y oscuro, la boca sin siquiera abrirse, sino que parecía ser que el sonido provenía directo desde su garganta. Naraku frunció el ceño, pero aún así no fue capaz de desvanecer la sorpresa de su rostro.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—No creo que sea relevante, confórmate con que la tengo. Pero, no te la daré a menos que accedas a ayudarme.

—¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que es real? —no era algo fácil de creer.

—Naraku, sé que no eres estúpido.

Y lo peor de todo era que ese muchacho tenía razón. Era imposible negar la procedencia de ese objeto, porque sí era verdad, sus ojos no le engañaban, tampoco era fácil obviar el fuerte estupor que arrasó con su cuerpo al momento en que Jun le mostró aquello, la energía que despedía era impresionante, lo que le hacía digno de ser catalogado como lo más codiciado por todo tipo de ser.

La Shikon no Tama.

Naraku rió, sus ojos rojos fijos en la mano empuñada de Jun.

—Acepto.

* * *

¡No me maten! Especialmente por la parte de Kagome y Kôga. ¡Pero qué va! Varios me han dicho en sus reviews que haga sufrir a Inuyasha, ¡ahí tienen! Deseo cumplido :) La última parte fue una de las que más me gustó, además del encuentro entre Sango y Miroku, ¡ya los quería ver a esos dos! Y Rin hiperventilando por Sesshômaru, también debo decir que disfruté escribiendo sus pensamientos, porque me inspiro en personas que siempre babean por ese personaje xD

La introducción de Jun me hizo enamorarme de ese personaje.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! :) Espero sus comentarios tanto como que les haya gustado.

¡Os quiero! :D

**Franessa Black**


	11. Misterio

¡Hola! :)

Uy, por fin. Disculpen la demora, pero realmente tuve una situación de bloqueo impresionante, estuve muchos días intentando terminar el capítulo hasta que lo conseguí :D No estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, aunque algo se hizo para que saliera decente.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! :) Fui feliz porque hasta me llegó una crítica, no sé, me gusta que digan las cosas malas que tengo, y más aún cuando yo sé que tengo debilidad en eso xD Es algo raro, pero así soy :D

**kata: **nunca dije que Jun sería un pretendiente de Kagome, pero sabemos que para algo la quiere, quién sabe cuáles son sus planes. Miroku y Sango son una pareja especial, ya tendrán su momento de gloria en la historia, me preparo para eso :) Rin... ya dije, ella hiperventila por un demonio, es el único personaje que seguiría a alguien como Sesshômaru a ciegas, ¡me encanta! Jajaja ;D ¡Un beso! Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar.

**sonia estrada: **¡Ja! xD ¡Bien, tengo una partidaria del KôgaxKagome! Si no se ven taaan mal, sólo es porque estamos acostumbrados a verla con Inuyasha. Aún no decido realmente el futuro de la pareja principal, por lo que todo puede suceder, pero tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia, todo sirve :) ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Un beso!

**suiny: **Inuyasha sufrirá, no te preocupes, que eso está en mis planes desde hace tiempo jajaja. A todos nos gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, ¡es un hecho! Se ven lindos juntos, y tienen una relación que me hace reír y llorar al mismo tiempo (¿Cómo? No tengo idea). ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Un beso!

¡Yay! Aquí les dejo el capítulo. Espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (prometió enviarme a Inuyasha para mi cumpleaños número 15, este año cumplo 20)

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XI: "Misterio" 

—Así que te transformaste en demonio incluso con Tessaiga en tu poder.

De esa manera había comenzado la conversación de la pareja mientras se alistaban a dormir. E Inuyasha no estaba, precisamente, feliz. Y no sólo por el tema que su mujer decidió abordar a tales horas de la noche, sino que había _otro_ en particular que lo tenía molesto; lo peor de todo siendo que no podía opinar sobre ello sin recibir un golpe (de Kôga) o una reprimenda (de Kikyô). De hecho, desearía estar haciendo miles de cosas más antes que discutir con Kikyô —entre ellas una que estaba totalmente relacionada con el de "dónde vienen los bebés"—, pero simplemente la sacerdotisa no parecía estar de un humor que indicase habría algún tipo de acción esta noche. No era que fuese un pervertido, pero necesitaba relajarse de _ciertas_ maneras; ¿culpa suya que su esposa tuviese un cuerpo tan perfecto?

Bien, se estaba saliendo de sus pensamientos. Tampoco era que le disgustara fantasear sobre su mujer, no veía problema alguno en que… ¡Ya! Debía calmarse. Odiaba cuando sentía que su pantalón era demasiado apretado para su _cuerpo_ —si entendían a lo que se refería—.

¿Mierda de situación? Así lo creía.

En fin. Estaba enojado, furioso; quería golpear al primero que se le cruzara por delante (preferiblemente si se trataba de un yôkai lobo), tenía una muy buena razón para sus pensamientos. Es que esa noticia que habían decidido lanzar como una bomba de tiempo que explotaba justo frente a su rostro era suficiente para sacar lo peor de él (incluso sabiendo que ya convertirse en demonio cabía dentro de esa clasificación). Le hervía la sangre de tan sólo recordar las palabras que salieron tan naturales de la boca de su "hijastra", casi pareciendo que era obra del destino lo que sucedería en… un par de semanas.

Y el destino estaba jodidamente en su contra.

Argh. Pero bueno, esa no era la cuestión ahora, más que nada le interesaba lograr pasar la noche sin discutir por algo que él encontraba estúpido; y si ella seguía preguntando, ese no sería el resultado. Tampoco era como si pudiese evitarlo.

Suspiró mientras se sacaba la parte superior de su traje, luego depositándolo en el borde de la cama. Movió el cuello hacia ambos lados, los huesos sonando en demuestra del estrés al que su cuerpo fue expuesto —y seguía—, su mano acompañando la relajación acariciando la zona, por último sus hombros se movieron en redondo hacia atrás, pronto los brazos le siguieron. Necesitaba un masaje, con urgencia, preferiblemente de aquellos que Kikyô acostumbraba a darle en esas ocasiones en que llegaba tarde a la casa luego de haberse enfrentado a un par de demonios para mantener la seguridad en la aldea.

Por la mirada que ella le estaba lanzando, definitivamente eso sería lo último que obtendría.

La sacerdotisa observó de soslayo a su marido, intentando mantener la concentración y no perderse en el fornido pecho, los marcados abdominales, y vamos… hace tiempo que no hacían el amor; con todo esto de la huída de Kagome, la repentina aparición de Sesshômaru, y bueno, la no grata visita de Naraku (se negaba a llamarlo Onigumo), no habían tenido oportunidad de pasar un momento a solas, lo que realmente les afectaba matrimonialmente, por no decir que se estaba volviendo cada vez más tedioso verlo sin poder tocarlo.

Y el deseo estaba, eso era claro.

Estúpidas hormonas del embarazo. Siempre creyó que a ella nunca le sucedería ese síndrome de "calentura". Bastante equivocada su suposición, estaba pegándole con fuerza, demasiada para su gusto (y para soportarlo); pero era una sacerdotisa, sabía controlar sus emociones, calmar los ambientes, esto no podría ser una sensación que no pudiese calmarse con un simple…

Mierda. ¿Tenía que casarse con alguien tan perfecto? Lo peor de todo es que él pareció advertir sus pensamientos por la sonrisa socarrona que apareció en su rostro.

Kikyô desabrochó su kimono, quedando desnuda del cuello a la cintura, con la excepción de sus pechos que seguían cubiertos por vendas (sólo por la comodidad del movimiento); inmediatamente sus ojos cayeron hacia su vientre, aunque sin ver cambio alguno que denotara una criatura estaba creciendo dentro, su abdomen seguía igual de plano, sin embargo, al momento en que sus dedos tocaron el lugar pudo sentir el ligero relieve redondeado en la zona baja y lo contorneó con la yema de su índice derecho. No pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, hace 17 años que no se embarazaba.

Fantaseó con el nacimiento de su bebé, aún recordando como si fuese ayer el parto que experimentó con Kagome, conociendo perfectamente los dolores, los mareos, los vómitos producto de las náuseas matutinas que, por lo menos en su caso, habían aparecido a la entrada del segundo mes (actualmente tendría que estar cumpliendo el primero). Por otro lado, también sabía de los cuidados que debía tener, siendo una sacerdotisa acostumbraba a curar al resto, no eran desconocidos para ella los riesgos que se presentaban durante el embarazo, especialmente en ciertos casos, por ejemplo: cuando había mucha distancia de años entre el último y el actual, independiente de la edad que tuviese la madre, obviamente las mujeres mayores tenían más posibilidad de contraer complicaciones, pero estaban ahí, y no permitiría que a su pequeño o pequeña le sucediera algo.

Sí, quizás dejar de pelear sería oportuno, pero debido a su cargo (o más bien el objeto que debía proteger), le era imposible evitar ciertas batallas, aunque teniendo a Inuyasha de alguna manera todo se haría más fácil.

O eso esperaba.

Hablando de él, aún tenía una respuesta pendiente que darle por su pregunta, ni crea que se iba a escapar.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué? —musitó el hanyô, realmente no sabiendo a lo que se refería su mujer o simplemente queriendo evitar el tema.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—La acabo de contestar con mi silencio.

—Inuyasha, no me hagas pasar por idiota —dijo media molesta por la actitud de su marido.

—Kikyô —suspiró—, no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te invente el por qué me transformé?

Decía la verdad, porque no tenía idea de la razón por la cual perdió el control; ¿desde cuándo su lado demoniaco despertaba por una simple cachetada? Si alguien podría preguntárselo directamente a su yôkai interno le agradecería eternamente (digamos que entre ellos dos no había una buena relación, precisamente). Él no podía hacerlo mientras se encontraba atacando al primer ser con pulso que se le cruzaba por delante, era lógico. Pero su mujer parecía no entenderlo, o al menos eso demostraba con tanto cuestionamiento, esperando que tuviese una respuesta que claramente no podía darle por mucho que intentara pensar en ella.

Muchos no entenderían la importancia del tema, se había transformado y ya, era su naturaleza, sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan sencillas o explicables como se veían, porque sí había un problema: Tessaiga debía controlar su sangre sobrenatural, era algo que Tottôsai —el herrero que forjó la espada—, le había dicho tiempo atrás, cuando por primera vez le sucedió aquello. Esa vez en que Kikyô mencionó su relación antigua con ese tal Onigumo (un idiota del que prefería no hablar), en realidad, ni siquiera fue en ese momento, sino que cuando lo conoció por única vez en persona.

No sabían las ganas de matarlo que tuvo. Y aún permanecían.

En fin; sí, había pasado antes, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Ni siquiera él podía negar lo extraño que fue: primero, Tessaiga nunca se había separado de su lado, y segundo, había sido producto de Kagome (la bofetada, pero ella lo había hecho). Lo que más le jodía era que Kikyô había sacado la misma conclusión que cruzó su cabeza apenas se puso a pensar un poco en la situación:

—¿No será por la persona que lo provocó? —mencionó ella, deteniendo el paso de sus manos cuando se aproximaban a sacar el pantalón de su vestimenta.

Vamos. Las cosas se ponían mucho mejor. El sarcasmo, últimamente, se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo (entre eso y un pervertido, okey, no era tema).

Si no fuese porque se estaban refiriendo a la hija de su mujer, juraría haber escuchado un dejo de celos en la voz de Kikyô. Obviando aquello, pensaba de igual manera, la única explicación coherente para dar con el paradero de la razón incógnita que había llevado a su lado yôkai a manifestarse. Claro, su orgullo había sufrido con la cachetada, y era lo mismo con todo tipo de golpe. ¿Eso significaba que debía transformarse en cada una de esas ocasiones? No, porque nunca había sucedido antes por tal cosa. A lo mejor también podría haber sido porque su demonio interior advirtió la presencia de Sesshômaru, era válido, de alguna manera u otra su naturaleza conllevaba proteger el territorio que creía propio.

Y en estos momentos no sabía si hablaba de la aldea, el bosque o Kagome.

Genial, tenía una especie de problema con estimar que la muchacha era de su propiedad; pero lo era, de cierta manera, porque era su _hija_, o algo por el estilo. Claro, no era que creyera que ella era suya (sí lo era… bien, obviaría ese pensamiento), ¿cierto? Ser su "padre" le daba un poco de derecho sobre la vida de la chica, era lógico, por lo menos en su mente sí cabía esa posibilidad. ¡Por supuesto que tenía razón! Kagome estaba, hasta que se casara, bajo su mando, vivía en su casa, con sus reglas, y él siempre sería el marido de Kikyô. ¡Ja! Por eso es que ese chucho podía irse a la mierda si pensaba que algún día conseguiría cumplir con ese estúpido compromiso de contraer matrimonio con ella.

—Olvidas que también pude haber reaccionado por Sesshômaru. Sabes que no somos muy hermanos.

—Quizás fue eso, pero bueno, no sacamos nada con intentar adivinar los motivos —murmuró su mujer con la voz apagada, sentándose en la cama y terminando de alistarse para dormir—. A todo esto, ¿no estás feliz por Kagome y Kôga-kun?

Aquí era donde las cosas se complicaban. Y donde su tan sagrado eterno "dominio" sobre la muchacha comenzaba a ver su fin. Sí, ese era el otro tema que le tenía de malhumor, especialmente porque la mayoría de las personas estaban demasiado contentas por la noticia, ¡y él se iba a la mierda! Le jodía que la chica quisiera casarse con el lobo idiota ese, además de que se lo venía a refregar en la cara, porque había visto esa sonrisa de venganza en su rostro cuando Kôga les anunció emocionado la noticia. Unos rieron, otros los felicitaron, él simplemente se quedó en silencio. Y el silencio otorgaba, ¿qué cosa? No tenía idea, pero algo significaba; esperaba que notaran su disgusto, no necesitaba esconderlo, porque sabía que todos conocían su pensamiento sobre ese compromiso. Claro, había establecido su posición desde el momento en que plantó su puño en la cara del estúpido, no creía que hubiera dudas después de eso.

Suspiró, pensando aún qué contestarle a su mujer. Quizás deberían volver al tema anterior, era mucho más fácil de evadir, ¿por qué simplemente no podían hacer el amor y ya? Eran los planes perfectos, pero Kikyô no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que le dijese algo, y tendría que ser la verdad, porque estaba seguro de que si murmuraba un "me alegro mucho por ellos", la mentira sería demasiado obvia. Y le seguirían jodiendo una y otra vez con el mismo asunto.

Recapitulemos. ¿Cómo se sentía?

—_Kagome y yo hemos decidido formalizar nuestro compromiso. _

Ahí se sintió morir. Apretó los puños, claro, se había enojado por las palabras. Bien, ya tenía un sentimiento descifrado: ira.

—_Nos casaremos en dos semanas más. _

Celos.

—_Ella misma fue quien propuso la fecha. _

Traición.

Hijo de puta que le estaba quitando a la muchacha. Y ella no parecía estar triste, se veía demasiado feliz para su gusto; ¿qué con el beso? ¿Había olvidado tan pronto lo que sucedió? Eso no provocaba otra cosa más que aumentar su rabia, su enojo ante las acciones inconscientes, ¡sólo para molestarlo! Pero no, no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados, la había interceptado segundos después que todos decidieron que necesitaban arreglar el desorden en la casa; él ayudó, posteriormente.

—_¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda significa lo que acabo de escuchar? _

_La había tomado del brazo, justo cuando se aproximaron a un pasillo del sitio en donde nadie podía verlos, a menos que fuesen a ese lugar. Ella se volteó, sólo observando el agarre firme de sus garras, e intentó zafarse, sabiendo que era en vano, aún así siguió forcejeando, hasta que se rindió luego de fallar por quinta vez. La chica suspiró, todavía sin mirar al hanyô; no sacaba nada con escapar, porque él no la dejaría hasta que le dijese algo que pudiese calmar sus dudas. ¿Pero qué cosa? Lo único que podía hacer era confirmarle que había escuchado bien, que se casaría con Kôga dentro de dos semanas, que ahora estaba cortando todos los lazos que alguna vez pudieron haberla unido con el medio demonio. _

—_Me caso, ¿algún problema? _

—_¿Te casas? Que sorpresa, y yo pensaba que no estabas enamorada de Kôga —la ironía y el veneno escupiéndose en sus palabras. _

—_Te lo dije, pero no me dejaste repetirlo. _

—_A mí no me mientas, Kagome. Por la mierda, ¡el puto be…!_

_Ella lo cayó, colocando una mano en su boca, sabiendo que si alguien llegaba a escucharlos estarían en graves problemas. No podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, no ahora, y pensándolo bien, nunca; Kikyô llegaba a enterarse y se desataría el infierno, si es que ya no estaban viviendo en él. _

_¿Y qué? Inuyasha no tenía derecho a reclamarle, ¡él dejó embarazada a su madre! Ella simplemente contraería matrimonio, algo que el hanyô ya había hecho hace días. Además, no le importaba si no estaba enamorada de Kôga, con el tiempo llegaría a quererlo de esa manera, quién sabe lo que sucedería de aquí hasta que se realizara el matrimonio. Había una gran posibilidad, después de todo, igual le gustaban los ojos azules que él tenía, su sonrisa blanquecina podía conquistar a cualquiera, e imaginarse despertar con aquello cada mañana de su vida, bueno… no era un pensamiento que le desagradara por completo. Aunque sí, seguía enamorada del idiota de Inuyasha. Como el hanyô lo sabía, no se calmaría si no escuchaba una respuesta coherente, y que le pareciera lo suficientemente convincente como para creerle. Una mentira, podía inventarla, pero se conocía demasiado bien como para no intuir que su voz temblaría en cuanto intentara decir las palabras._

_Odiaba a su corazón, odiaba a Cupido. Que a la próxima apuntara mejor esa flecha, ¿para qué hacía sufrir innecesariamente a las personas con amores no correspondidos? Estaba segura de que había "alguien" allá arriba que quería cagarle la vida, y lo estaba haciendo con gran eficacia. ¡Felicitaciones! _

_No. _

—_En primer lugar, estás casado, en segundo lugar… esa "cosa" no significó nada, fue un simple impulso. _

_Manera de decir la verdad. Tenía que recordar creerse las frases antes de soltarlas, era lo mínimo para poder musitar falsedades. Lo que no estaba sucediendo actualmente. _

—_¿Ah sí? Entonces no debería molestarte si lo hago de nuevo, quizás será porque fue un "simple impulso" lo que te llevó a temblar entre mis brazos. Supongo que esta vez no te provocará lo mismo. _

—_No te atrevas, Inuyasha. Soy una mujer comprometida. _

—_Lo eras desde hace mucho, aún así me correspondiste —contraatacó, sintiendo el sabor de la victoria con cada una de sus palabras._

—_Claro, tú lo hiciste mientras estás casado y… ah, cuando estás esperando un hijo —respondió, ahora a ella le tocaba ganar, aunque sea una vez. _

—_Eso… —calló, sin saber qué decir. La sacerdotisa sonrió ante aquello. _

—_¿Sabes? Lo que más me alegra es que a ti te jode que me casaré con Kôga y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. _

_Golpe bajo para Inuyasha. Grave error de Kagome haber dicho eso. _

_Ya había probado una vez como era el hanyô cuando se enfurecía, pero ella pareció no entenderlo, porque estaba tentando a que sucediera nuevamente (no transformarse en yôkai), diciendo esas palabras no conseguiría otra cosa que sacar lo peor dentro de lo "mejor" de él. Ella no pudo escapar, porque el agarre se hizo más intenso, la fuerza masculina apretando el delgado brazo femenino, obligándola a permanecer en el mismo sitio, sin tener la oportunidad de siquiera huir para no tener que retractarse. _

_La mandíbula de Inuyasha se apretó, quizás con ello intentando reprimir su furia y no descargarla contra la muchacha, pero habían dolido las palabras, y le recordaban ese sentimiento de traición cuando Kôga anunció el tan esperado compromiso. Obviamente, no haría nada para lastimarla, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, era como quitarse su propia vida (incluso cuando aquello sí podría, pero no ahora). La observó con sus ojos dorados, quemando cada partícula de la chica, quien hacía lo imposible por evitarle, sin embargo, resultaba poco probable cuando él la tenía sujeta con su otra mano de la mandíbula, obligándola a sostenerle la mirada. _

—_Créeme que puedo hacer algo para impedir tu matrimonio, pero no lo haré. ¿Sabes el por qué? —ni esperó a que ella negara o respondiera—, porque quiero ver como sufres en ese intento de relación. _

_Inuyasha 1, Kagome 1. Estaban empatados. _

—_Por lo menos yo sí despierto todas las mañanas junto a la persona que amo, y será así hasta la eternidad, pequeña —lo último lo dijo con énfasis, como si quisiera remarcar su posición en la familia. _

_Auch. Inuyasha 2, Kagome 1. Él estaba ganando, y eventualmente se quedaría así. _

_El hanyô, por muy mal que se sintiera en su interior por la noticia, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, su orgullo liderando completamente sus pensamientos. Sí, le simpatizaba la chica —aunque la mayoría del tiempo le sacara de quicio—, sin embargo, dejar que ella fuese la victoriosa de la batalla verbal no le hacía gracia, había "algo" que no le permitía dejarla salirse con la suya. De lo único que Inuyasha estaba seguro era de que la haría arrepentirse de su decisión todos los días que le quedasen de existencia, y considerando que tenía sangre yôkai corriendo por sus venas, bueno… tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo. Kagome ni se imaginaba en el infierno que acababa de meterse. _

_Un sonido se escuchó a lo lejos, y repentinamente el medio demonio atrajo a la pelinegra contra sí, estrechándola con sus brazos, rodeándola por la cintura; ella se quedó sin palabras, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, su mente aún procesando lo que acaba de suceder, el por qué Inuyasha, luego de haberla amenazado con hacerle imposible la vida, ahora se encontraba abrazándola. ¿Quién se creía? Sin embargo, no pasaron más que segundos antes de que la joven sacerdotisa se enterara de las verdaderas intenciones del hanyô. _

—_¿Inuyasha, Kagome? ¿Qué hacen? —dijo Kikyô mientras observaba atentamente a su marido y a su hija. _

—_Nada, __cariño__ —aquello lo mencionó lentamente, apegado al oído de la muchacha—. Tan sólo estaba felicitando a Kagome, se va a casar después de todo. _

_Kikyô pareció creerse la mentira, porque una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y asintió a las palabras de Inuyasha. La guardiana de la perla se quedó viéndolos, esperando a que terminaran de conversar para llevarse a su esposo, necesitando ayuda con el aseo de la casa. El hanyô, sabiendo que su mujer no se marcharía —y tomándolo como una oportunidad de molestar a Kagome—, volvió a apretar a la pequeña sacerdotisa contra él, y casi en cámara lenta acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja femenina. Pasó la lengua por su boca, a una distancia mínima que le permitió rozar con la punta la piel de ella (sonrió aún más al sentirla temblar). _

_Kagome suspiró, y tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido. _

—_Que seas feliz, Kagome… -chan. _

_Sus labios rozaron con cada palabra, y el aliento de su boca no ayudaba mucho para controlarla, sin embargo, recuperó toda noción del tiempo en cuanto sintió el frío arrasar con su cuerpo, debido a que el hanyô tomó distancia y ahora se iba junto a su madre, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo de igual manera que lo hizo con ella. _

_Inuyasha 3. Kagome -1_

* * *

Recién amanecía cuando llegaron a su destino, se habían pasado la noche entera caminando, y no iba a negar que el sueño se estaba convirtiendo en un factor en contra, pero había aprendido a soportarlo tiempo atrás.

Dejó el saco lleno de armas en el suelo, observando a sus compañeros detenerse cuando la voz firme y determinada del líder les ordenó aguardar hasta que hubiese un poco más de movimiento en el lugar. Quizás una decisión estúpida, considerando que venían a robar un objeto preciado, sin contar que quienes lo protegían poseían poderes sobrenaturales que eran capaces de detenerlos de un sólo movimiento, porque eran humanos y débiles en comparación a ellos.

Pero venían a matar, y sin seres a quien destruir, no había gracia.

Habían pasado tres o cuatro días desde que salieron —perdió la cuenta cuando las horas de sueños se cambiaron—, sin detenerse, excepto cuando fuese necesario por dormir y alimentarse, teniendo la misión clara en sus mentes.

Robar. Capturar. Destruir.

Tres palabras claves que indicaban aquello que debía salir a la perfección. Fallar no estaba permitido, porque la muerte sería el destino de quienes no pudiesen hacer bien su trabajo. Una no muy placentera e indolora, exactamente.

Treinta hombres querían una perla; él tan sólo a una sacerdotisa. Y no es que la quisiera, más que nada la necesitaba si quería seguir respirando tan tranquilamente como lo hacía en estos momentos.

—¿Están todos? —se escuchó la voz predominante del líder.

Asintieron, sería idiota intentar adivinar quién faltaba. Era casi como preguntar: que levante la mano el que no se encuentra. Completamente estúpido. Además, uno menos no haría más fácil o difícil las cosas, los números no estaban a su favor desde un principio; eran simples humanos, y de seguro cuando recién intentaran entrar a la aldea, las garras de un medio demonio matarían de inmediato a alguien, ¿a quién? A ese que se encontraba ausente actualmente, ahora se podían ahorrar la muerte de un soldado.

Ni que fuese la gran diferencia.

Sabían que les esperaba un largo día, no había límite de tiempo en cuanto alcanzar el objetivo, podían tardar un par de minutos tanto como horas, aunque no le preocupaba demasiado ese detalle. Estaban preparados, habían comido abundantes cantidades para no sufrir de fatiga, el agua de los ríos les sirvió para hidratarse y asegurarles que no se desmayarían en medio de la batalla; las armaduras que recibieron protegían sus cuerpos, por lo menos de lanzas y espadas, sin embargo, no les aseguraba que fuesen repelentes de las garras o los colmillos, menos de flechas purificadas. ¿Saben? Eso no era lo peor de todo. No tenían idea si a Naraku se le había olvidado mencionarlo o si simplemente no lo dijo porque quiso, pero…

Nunca les dijeron que sobrevivieran, sólo dos personas tenían ese derecho expresamente. Y eso era jodidamente angustiante. Claro, él podía, porque era el encargado de llevarse a la sacerdotisa, no podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros, aunque en esta época sobrevive el más fuerte, mejor dicho el más oportunista, sin embargo le gustaba quedarse con la idea de que él viviría por la primera razón.

—Prepárense porque atacaremos.

Le molestaba demasiado que Hakudoshi les ordenara como si fuese su superior, era tan sólo un niño, no tenía por qué obedecerlo, pero lo hacían, por la simple razón de que la cuchilla que poseía era demasiado filosa como para tentar el destino y ver si te cortaba o no el cuello. Prefería quedarse callado, escuchar y acatar, no era algo difícil. Su vida valía mucho más que su orgullo. Si no respiraba, ¿de qué mierda le serviría? Para nada, o suponía eso, puesto que tampoco quería ver cómo era la muerte. Por otro lado, eso sería totalmente imposible.

—Sôjiro, tú entrarás después que yo.

—Entendido —asintió con la cabeza, pasando su mirada por el grupo de hombres que ahora llevaban armas en sus manos.

Se veían nerviosos, al mismo tiempo que ansiosos, sosteniendo con firmeza las lanzas, espadas, escudos, lo que fuese que les sirviera para defenderse o atacar; la distancia sería su aliado en esta batalla, puesto que no podían arriesgarse a que las garras de aquel hanyô les alcanzaran. Con las flechas sería mucho más difícil, puesto que estaban hechas para ser certeras independiente de los metros que te separaran de quien la lanzaba, sin embargo, para eso estaba él, para evitar a toda costa que la sacerdotisa se interpusiera.

Sacó del interior de su armadura una cuchilla, la que estaba cubierta por una funda que quitaba el riesgo de cortarse con su filo; la observó atentamente, moviéndola de un lado a otro, practicando con ella, ganando habilidad en los pocos minutos que le quedaban antes de tener que usarla. Naraku le había pasado expresamente esta arma, su gracia siendo que estaba reforzada con un veneno especial que no tenía otro efecto más que paralizar a la víctima, pero no resultaba mortal para la salud, puesto que él quería que trajera a la sacerdotisa con vida y sin complicaciones. Le alegraba en cierta forma que no tuviese que matarla, porque tenía pleno conocimiento de que la mujer estaba embarazada; y por mucho que sus acciones no lo demostraran, no era un asesino, y tampoco tenía ganas de vivir con el recuerdo constante de que había sido el causante de una tragedia de tal magnitud.

Habían ciertas cosas que sólo hacía porque cuidada de su vida, éste siendo uno de aquellos casos.

Se movilizaron con cautela, un grupo primero de hombres con lanzas, luego iban los encargados de la arquería, por último avanzando los espadachines que por su expresión no dominaban para nada el arma que les había tocado usar, un factor que se repetía en cada uno de los soldados. Hakudoshi los observó mientras se alejaban, el sol, que ya se había elevado en plenitud, les permitía ver con mayor detalle y claridad. Él se mantuvo a la misma distancia.

Gritos. Llantos. Personas corriendo, otras cayendo.

Justo habían empezado con la batalla cuando llegaba la hora de que los aldeanos empezaran con sus trabajos matutinos, la rutina siendo asearse en el río para dedicarse posteriormente a los cultivos que eran su sustento durante las duras tandas del invierno. Miles de cuerpos se desplomaban sin vida en el suelo, la mayoría de ellos perteneciendo a hombres que habían decidido salir a proteger sus territorios, especialmente a sus familias.

—¡Nos atacan! —advirtió al viento uno de los aldeanos.

—Niños y mujeres en sus casas. ¡Protejan la perla!

El fuego comenzó en una de las cabañas, expandiéndose rápidamente a los alrededores, pronto se vio a aquellos mismos que se les ordenó permanecer en la seguridad de las paredes salir corriendo para protegerse de morir calcinados. Los pequeños lloraban sin cesar, aferrándose a los kimonos de sus madres mientras que ellas les cubrían para que no mirasen la situación, algunas haciendo lo posible por esconder a sus bebés entre sus pechos, alejándolos de cualquier trauma que pudiesen tener por ver tragedia y muerte en todos lados. Los soldados apuntaban a cualquier persona que se les acercara, algunos logrando su objetivo, otros fallando, pero aún así haciendo daño en piernas, brazos, leves cortes que ya daban cierta ventaja en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su suerte no duró mucho, y supieron que llegaba la verdadera lucha en cuanto cinco arqueros cayeron sin vida al suelo, con visibles marcas de garras expandidas en sus figuras.

Sôjiro miraba con pánico, una sensación de nerviosismo golpeándole en seco, las náuseas revolviéndole el estómago y progresivamente subiendo a su garganta, casi invitándole a vomitar la última comida que había ingerido. Se vio sólo cuando Hakudoshi corrió hacia el centro de la batalla, dirigiéndose directamente contra el hanyô, y eventualmente el filo de la lanza que el yôkai portaba se encontró con el de la gran espada que tenía el medio demonio.

Aún no le tocaba entrar, no hasta que…

Ahí estaba, Kikyô, la sacerdotisa que él debía capturar.

Se apresuró en avanzar, la cuchilla lista en su mano, sin funda, mostrando su color púrpura por el veneno que la cubría. Aproximándose por la espalda, preparó el ataque, e incluso con toda la adrenalina del momento sintió que sus piernas temblaban, podía decir lo mismo de todo su cuerpo. Gritó, sólo para aumentar la potencia del corte, moviendo rápidamente sus ojos para acertar en el hombre de la mujer, no podía equivocarse, tanto porque un error milimétrico podía tener dos resultados: matar al bebé que llevaba en su vientre o a la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, apenas estuvo a segundos de alcanzar, ella se volteó con gran agilidad, e interpuso sus manos, las cuales se iluminar en un rosa cegador que finalmente lo expulsó hacia atrás, haciéndole caer a metros de distancia.

—Niño, no quiero hacerte daño, pero si no te marchas, mis opciones se ven limitadas —musitó Kikyô con voz calma.

—¡Hermana! —se escuchó el grito femenino—. ¡Aléjate de ella!

Otra mujer ahora le apuntaba con un arco y una flecha, sus cabellos negros caían desordenados sobre los hombros, su ceño fruncido, lo que daba una seriedad aún más grande al oscuro color chocolate de sus ojos. Sôjiro se le quedó mirando fijamente, analizándola de pies a cabeza, un poco enmudecido por su súbita presencia. Fue levantándose con lentitud, cauteloso de que perdiese la concentración y se dejara atacar por una de ellas; chasqueó la lengua, murmurando una maldición por verse en tal situación.

Avanzó dos pasos, la cuchilla seguía firme en su mano; tomó una bocanada de aire, su pie echándose hacia atrás, preparándose para correr maratónicamente, sabiendo que sólo tenía una oportunidad para cumplir con su objetivo, sino a) terminaría con una flecha clavada en el pecho, b) su cuerpo purificado por la sacerdotisa.

—Kaede, yo puedo con él.

Sôjiro no sabía el por qué, pero recordaría ese nombre para siempre.

—No me iré, estás loca si crees que te dejaré sola.

Listo, llegaba el momento de atacar. La muchacha que respondía al nombre de Kaede se había volteado para observar a su hermana, bajando ligeramente su arco, perdiendo la puntería que antes le amenazaba. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, sus ojos captaron una figura que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, y no siendo un enemigo suyo, sino que se trataba precisamente de uno de sus compañeros. Ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

El cuerpo de Kaede cayó al suelo cuando aquel hombre arremetió por detrás contra ella; Kikyô soltó un grito ahogado, el nombre de su hermana saliendo desgarradoramente de su boca, y Sôjiro supo que no podía perder la oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. Con una meticulosidad impresionante, realizó el tal victorioso corte en el hombro de la sacerdotisa, eventualmente, la guardiana de la perla cayó de rodillas, sujetándose el sector dañado, la sangre deslizándose pausadamente por sus finos dedos. De un momento a otro, se fue de bruces al piso, los ojos abiertos, su figura temblando e incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno. Estaba completamente paralizada.

Siguiente a ello, la tomó entre sus brazos, colocándosela en el hombro como si fuese un saco, y se alejó rápidamente entre el bosque, mucho antes de poder escuchar el grito de una mujer ajena a Kaede y el masculino que de seguro pertenecía al del hanyô.

* * *

Kagome se despertó cuando oyó el ajetreo que llegaba por su ventana; y en cuanto supo que en su casa se estaban moviendo rápidamente, advirtió el peligro que acaecía en la aldea. Su cuerpo se levantó por inercia, y aún en su yukata para dormir salió corriendo de su habitación, aproximándose hacia la puerta de salida; lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha combatiendo contra un sujeto de aspecto albino, y se apresuró en ir a socorrerlo, sin embargo, en cuanto vio que a su madre se la llevaba otro hombre, no dudó en cambiar de dirección.

Llegó rápidamente hacia el sitio, y sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo de su tía en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil, pero aún consciente. Un soldado de aspecto demacrado a su lado, sonriendo mientras la tocaba por todos lados; de seguro había sido él quien la lastimó. Kagome gruñó con rabia, su puño alzándose preparado para arremeter contra él, despreocupaba de la fuerza que tuviese, tan sólo interesada en romperle la cara a quien se había atrevido a golpear a Kaede.

Pero tuvo que haber preparado mejor el ataque, puesto que segundos antes de acertar, el sujeto ya se había volteado, ni siquiera leyendo su ataque, sino que solamente por suerte. Pronto se encontró con el suelo, cayendo de espalda, una expresión de dolor surcando su rostro; tuvo la tentación de llamar a Inuyasha, pero él se veía demasiado ocupado con su propio contrincante. Era jodido que Sango, Rin y Miroku no estuviesen aquí, las dos primeras ya se habían ido al hogar de su mejor amiga, el segundo simplemente se encontraba atendiendo aldeas aledañas para alejar malos espíritus.

—Kagome-chan, hu…ye —susurró con la voz entrecortada Kaede.

—¿Tú eres Kagome? —preguntó el soldado, ella tan sólo asintió—. Yo… yo… lo siento.

¿Ah? ¿Se estaba disculpando por empujarla?

—Vete de aquí —le dijo, aprovechando que él parecía no querer lastimarla más.

—Sí, sí —contestó apresurado, y salió corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de la pelinegra.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —no perdió el tiempo en levantarse e ir hacia Kaede, agachándose para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

—Sí. Por favor… se llevaron a…

—Lo sé, iré por mi madre.

Tomando el arco y las flechas que su tía portaba, avanzó rápidamente por la dirección en que aquel sujeto se había llevado a Kikyô, la adrenalina recorriendo cada partícula de su ser. Necesitaba rescatarla, no quería ni imaginar lo que podía suceder si alguien la lastimaba, menos cuando estaba embarazada; quizás era arriesgado de su parte aventurarse sola por el bosque, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en peligros, la vida de su progenitora era mucho más importante, la de su pronto hermano o hermana también.

Desesperada, su mirada recorriendo todos lados, esperando ver algún indicio que le guiara en el camino, pero no podía captar rastro de su madre o de ese soldado; se detuvo repentinamente, tanteando la idea de volver y llamar a Inuyasha, sería mucho más efectivo que él ayudase, puesto que su olfato y velocidad eran lo que a ella le faltaban. Aunque tampoco podía arriesgarse a que se alejaran demasiado, puesto que después sería casi imposible alcanzarlos, y quién sabía hacia dónde pensaban llevarse a Kikyô. Menos quien quería capturarla. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo, nunca nadie había intentado raptar a la sacerdotisa, sólo la atacaban para conseguir la perla, por lo que nadie había estado preparado para protegerla de tal manera. Esto parecía haber sido planeado con gran meticulosidad, no era el simple ataque de un grupo de soldados, por algo también había un yôkai ayudándoles, de seguro con la misión única de distraer a Inuyasha mientras pusieran acción el plan para llevarse a su madre.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no estaba siquiera Kôga en los alrededores? Todos justo habían desaparecido los días anteriores, cada uno por razones propias, su prometido porque quería dar la noticia del matrimonio a su tribu. Ahora que lo pensaba, quién sabe cuándo se casaría después de lo ocurrido, primero había que encontrar a Kikyô, luego preocuparse del resto.

Bien, tendría que volver, estaba perdiendo el tiempo sola y por el bosque.

—¿Tanto odias a tu madre?

Kagome se volteó, mirando hacia sus alrededores para descifrar de dónde provenía aquella voz, claramente perteneciendo a un hombre por lo grave de ella. Frunció el ceño cuando no vio nada, y reanudó su camino hacia la aldea; ya tendría tiempo para adivinar si aquello era realidad o había sido producto de su imaginación, por lo agitado de la situación.

—¿Dejarás que se la lleven?

Bien, no estaba delirando. Claramente alguien había hablado.

—Eres una pésima hija, ¿lo sabías?

Ok, esto no le gustaba para nada. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para hablar así de ella? Aún más para referirse de su situación familiar. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado quedarse para descubrir la identidad del hombre, mientras no se apareciera a causarle peligro no había de qué preocuparse, y su prioridad seguía siendo el ir a buscar a Inuyasha para que fuesen por Kikyô.

Quizás no debía agradarle demasiado saber de quién se trataba, porque cuando él se interpuso en su camino, la sola figura alta e imponente fue suficiente para darle escalofríos a la pelinegra. Kagome paró en seco, observando con cautela a su atacante, perdiéndose en los largos cabellos oscuros que caían como cascada por los lados; sus ojos poseían un color violeta extraño, que intimidaban por la frialdad en ellos, por lo fijo que la miraban, casi queriendo descubrir lo más profundo que escondía en su alma. No pudo evitar notar la espada que se afirmaba a su cintura, tampoco el arco que sobresalía por arriba de su hombro, y supuso que el fino cordel que rodeaba el otro pertenecía a la carcasa de flechas que de seguro tenía.

No tenía idea de quién se trataba, incluso cuando él parecía conocerla bastante, pero de seguro hubiese recordado una cara como aquella si la hubiese visto anteriormente. Cuando el hombre sonrió, se dio cuenta de que su dentadura la componían dos colmillos filosos, y ello le advirtió de la naturaleza demoníaca de su perpetrador. Sin embargo, la apariencia humana era demasiada, sus orejas eran normales, las manos también, con excepción de las garras que ahora podía apreciar; era un hanyô, de eso no cabía duda.

—¿Quién eres?

La mueca en su boca aumentó, sus orbes violetas nunca abandonando la figura femenina; a Kagome le recorrió otro escalofrío.

—Jun, mi querida Kagome-chan.

Sabía su nombre, y le jodía que ella no tuviese idea de quién era. ¿Cuándo podría haberlo visto? Su cara era totalmente desconocida, aunque en cierta forma le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero aún era incapaz de formar una memoria que le permitiese conocer con exactitud a aquel sujeto. ¿La habría estado vigilando? ¿Sería un psicópata o algo por el estilo? Aunque, si era así, tendría que ser un medio demonio bastante habilidoso como para esconder su olor, puesto que Inuyasha generalmente estaba a su lado o cerca la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que habría notado si alguien estaba, por lo bajo, a menos de 50 kilómetros a la redonda. Y si querían espiarla, debían estar a una mínima distancia de su persona.

—¿De dónde me conoces?

—Preguntas demasiado, siempre has sido buena para las palabras, incluso cuando sabes que pueden conducirte a la muerte.

—Contéstame.

Él soltó un bufido, la arrogante sonrisa nunca abandonando su rostro.

—Te conozco desde hace muchos años, pero no intentes reconocerme, porque no lo harás.

Kagome frunció el ceño, una maldición saliendo de su boca en un murmuro; entrecerró los ojos, aún pensando quién era, y el por qué se le hacía tan conocido, incluso cuando Jun había dicho que por mucho se esforzara, no podría reconocerlo de ninguna parte. Le llegaba a doler la cabeza por la situación. Ese rostro lo había visto en algún lugar, estaba segura, era de esas sensaciones demasiado familiares como para ignorarla, pero… ¿de dónde lo conocía? Seguía siendo un completo misterio.

Repentinamente, algo pareció azotarle de golpe.

—¿Inuyasha?

Por qué había dicho el nombre de quien, claramente, no estaba cerca suyo, era totalmente desconocido para ella, sin embargo, algo le impulsó a hacerlo, y ya lo había hecho; la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Jun le indicó que había acertado en cierta manera. ¿Pero en qué había acertado? Obviamente él no era el hanyô, y el único familiar suyo era aquel demonio de nombre Sesshômaru, a menos que tuviese otro hermano perdido del cual nunca ha mencionado. Lo que dudaba, puesto que se parecían en físico, pero aún así mantenían diferencias, como la de que Jun era mucho más humano que Inuyasha.

—Cerca, pero no. ¿Tan idiota eres?

—Si estás aquí para hacerme jugar a las adivinanzas, puedes marcharte.

—Tan sólo quería presentarme, pero no te preocupes, nos veremos muy seguido, te lo aseguro.

—¿Estás haciendo esto para que no busque a Inuyasha?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme cuando te digo que deseó aún más que tú que rescaten a Kikyô.

—¿Tú sabes quién lo hizo?

—Sí.

—Dímelo. Si tanto quieres que vayamos por ella, deberías guiarme.

—Todo pasa por algo, Kagome-chan. Debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

—¡Kagome!

La voz de Inuyasha la distrajo por mínimos segundos, pero para el momento en que se volteó a ver a Jun, él había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. La pelinegra se quedó muda, totalmente contrariada por lo que había sucedido, la tentadora idea de que toda esa conversación había sido producto de su imaginación balanceándose peligrosamente por su cabeza, llegando a los bordes de la locura. Pero no, era imposible que hubiese creado tal personaje, además de que la marca de sus pies estaba latente en la tierra, y su cuerpo seguía temblando por la sensación intimidante que él le había producido.

Frunció el ceño, molesta por la situación, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en ello, puesto que el hanyô ya estaba a su lado, su mano posada en el hombro de la chica, su nombre saliendo repetidas veces, y aunque lo escuchaba claramente, no eran capaces de sacarla de su trance, pasaban como un viento de un oído al otro, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué parecía conocerla tanto? ¿Por qué tenía similitud física con Inuyasha?

No tenía respuesta a ninguna de aquellas preguntas, de lo único que estaba segura era de que ansiaba el momento para verlo nuevamente; algo le advertía que sería ahí cuando descubriría su verdadera identidad.

Por ahora, era mucho más urgente rescatar a su madre.

—Kagome, ¿quién estuvo aquí?

Sí, no había sido producto de su imaginación.

* * *

Y eso es. ¡Secuestraron a Kikyô! Y Jun se encontró con Kagome. No sé, a lo mejor di pistas sobre quién puede ser, pero aún tengo las esperanzas de que no sospechen nada, y creo que es así, aunque ansío escuchar sus teorías :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios, críticas, etc.

¡Os quiero! :D

**Franessa Black**


	12. Búsqueda

¡Já!

¿Pensaban que los dejaría sin actualización? (?

Con tanta historia que subía y no continuaba esta, insisto, agradezcan a la culpa que me carcome por no haber terminado antes el capítulo, pero ya aquí está :)

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! :D Leo cada uno de ellos, y me alegran el día y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo :D

**SUINY: **no te preocupes, no dejaré de escribir, odio dejar las historias sin resolver, no es mi estilo :) Y sí, Kagome e Inuyasha se ven tiernos juntos, ya les estoy preparando una buena escena, sólo porque son ellos (? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Un beso enorme :D

**kata: **no, Kagome se queda aquí, sin secuestro :) Además, es mejor así, pasa más tiempo con Inuyasha xD Sí, ese tonto hanyô es malo con la pobre Kagome, sólo porque está celoso, ¡pero ya verá! Y ya Jun irá dando a conocer sus orígenes, pronto sabrás quién es. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Un beso :)

**Minako: **¡no te desesperes! Jun tiene a todo el mundo loco, ¡pobres! Ya se irá descubriendo su secreto, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Un beso para ti :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (estoy segura de que se revuelca en su tumba cuando lo admito, y lo sé, no está muerta, pero igual (?))

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XII: "Búsqueda" 

—¿Podrías decirle al idiota que se vaya?

La voz de Sango fue clara y fuerte, haciendo saber que se encontraba enojada por algo, mejor dicho, por la presencia de cierto monje que había llegado de improviso a la cabaña que compartía con Rin.

Y es que cualquiera se hubiera molestado si despiertas y tienes que enfrentar a aquel hombre que días anteriores te había hecho una propuesta indecorosa (obviaría completamente la parte de tener hijos); además, conociendo la personalidad explosiva de la exterminadora, era seguro que el enojo hacia él aún no había desaparecido por completo, menos la desconfianza.

Juraba que andaría con el trasero pegado en la pared si no fuese porque hacerlo le impediría demasiadas cosas.

Pero bueno, si ese estúpido volvía a acercársele, su mano no tenía problema en abofetearlo nuevamente, de hecho, sacaba el lado positivo: era una manera de descargar sus tensiones, sin tener que arriesgar su vida contra un demonio, simplemente genial; lo malo de ello, es que para golpearlo… necesitaba una razón, y eso se resumía a dejarlo tocarle sin detenerlo, cosa que no sucedería próximamente, no mientras ella estuviese alerta a sus movimientos.

Lastimeramente, Miroku siempre encontraba la manera de evadir los sentidos de las mujeres, y esta no sería la excepción.

—¡Pervertido!

Lo que más le jodía era la expresión pasiva en el rostro del monje, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo algo indebido, y se veía demasiado feliz para el gusto de Sango. Los sucesos siguientes eran fáciles de describir, era el mismo círculo vicioso de la vez anterior: toqueteo, cachetada, risilla de Rin, enojo de la exterminadora.

Sí, todo normal.

Y era segunda vez que lo hacía desde que llegó a la casa de la pelinegra; reapareció súbitamente temprano en la mañana, argumentando que debía informarles de una situación que había acecido en la aldea en donde vivía Kagome. Sinceramente, por ese único detalle fue que Sango no lo terminó pateando para que abandonase la cabaña, porque realmente sus palabras habían captado su atención, ¿y a quién no? Si con el tono que las había dicho indicaban que algo malo había pasado, lo que no sabían era si se refería a Kikyô, su hija, Inuyasha (en ese particular caso la exterminadora no se interesaba), o la perla.

—Llegué y estaba todo destrozado —empezó Miroku a relatar—; hablé con algunos aldeanos, me dijeron que fue obra de una banda de ladrones que había venido a saquear la aldea.

—¿Qué querían robar? Bueno, la perla, pero no creo que hayan sido tan estúpidos como para ir a enfrentarse solos a Kikyô —comentó Rin mientras cocinaba en un caldero lo que sería el desayuno.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, porque, extrañamente, eran liderados por un demonio. No sé su nombre ni nada, pero me lo describieron como un sujeto de cabellos albinos que portaba una alabarda de grandes dimensiones.

—Pero estaba el idiota de Inuyasha para combatir —dijo Sango, arreglando sus cosas, ya sabiendo que con los datos hasta ahora obtenidos partirían a la aldea para ver lo que realmente sucedió.

—Sí, de hecho, Inuyasha logró detenerlo, lastimarlo en cierta forma, lo que provocó que huyese; quizás venían por la Shikón, no lo sé, aunque no se la llevaron finalmente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tanta preocupación? Es decir, obviamente es malo que vengan a saquear a los pobres aldeanos, pero no consiguieron su objetivo principal —Rin se levantó con dos pocillos en su mano, entregando uno a Miroku, quien agradeció por ello, y el otro a la exterminadora.

—Exacto. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyô, todos están bien —agregó Sango.

—El problema es que, al parecer, robarse la perla era algo anexo a lo que realmente querían hacer. Porque sí se llevaron algo, mejor dicho, a _alguien_.

Esa última palabra fue suficiente para captar, aún más, la atención de ambas chicas, además de hacer que un súbito miedo les recorriera el cuerpo; intrigadas, dejaron de moverse, tomando asiento e invitando a que Miroku hiciera lo mismo. Los palillos que ocupaban para comer se movieron lentamente hacia sus bocas, con cuidado, nunca despegando sus miradas del monje, quien parecía estar disfrutando demasiado mantenerlas en lo incógnito por lo prolongado de su silencio.

Lo único que podían saber, hasta el momento, era que habían secuestrado a una persona, pero eran variadas las opciones de quién podría tratarse, aunque por alguna razón Inuyasha salió de la lista a opinión de las dos chicas, igual debido a que Miroku había mencionado anteriormente que el hanyô logró hacer que el demonio abandonase la aldea; eso quedaba en: Kikyô, Kagome o Kaede.

¿Pero quién podría querer a una?

Bueno, eran sacerdotisas en primer lugar, los yôkai aborrecían a las personas de su tipo, porque su profesión era exterminarlos (similar a Sango, pero utilizando diferentes técnicas); sin embargo, eso no daba un motivo para llevárselas, sino que, generalmente, preferían matarlas ahí mismo, y sin contar que era una banda de humanos los que ayudaron en ello, quienes no deberían tener una razón para secuestrar a otra persona.

A menos que fuesen pervertidos (capturaron a una mujer) o que estuviesen amenazados de muerte por aquel demonio.

Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de parsimonia en que se dedicaron a degustar el desayuno preparado por Rin, el monje dejó el pocillo en el suelo con los palillos cruzados sobre éste, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza en agradecimiento por el trato e indicando que llegaba el momento en que desvanecería todas las dudas que acaecían en las cabezas de ellas.

—Se llevaron a Kikyô —terminó de aclarar él.

Ninguna de las dos supo el porqué ello no les sorprendía. En definitiva, había sido siempre la primera opción que se les ocurrió, era una mikô reconocida, la protectora de la perla, ambos motivos válidos para que un yôkai decidiese hacerlo.

—Actualmente, Inuyasha y Kagome la están buscando; no deben estar muy lejos, porque esto ocurrió hace una hora o un poco más.

—Bien —musitó Sango levantándose—, será mejor ir.

—¿Está segura? —cuestionó el hôshi.

—No creo que haya venido sólo para informarnos, por otro lado, si esa hubiese sido su razón, no piense que me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como se dan las cosas.

—Sí, yo también…

—Rin, quédate aquí, no quiero que te expongas a tal peligro —le dijo Sango con voz quieta, claramente haciendo saber que era una orden más que una petición.

—Pero… —quiso insistir la pelinegra.

—Señorita Rin, agradezco en totalidad sus intenciones, pero creo que Sango está en lo cierto. Además, de seguro Kôga regresará en un par de días a buscar a Kagome-sama y sería conveniente que usted estuviese en la aldea para darle a conocer la situación —le explicó el monje.

La chica suspiró, torciendo los labios, no muy convencida de querer mantenerse sin hacer nada, pero también comprendiendo el punto que había sacado Miroku. Le disgustaba en demasía quedarse, sabiendo que Kikyô (quien era casi una madre para ella), estaba en peligro, por otro lado, Kagome estaba corriendo la misma inseguridad al ir en su búsqueda, aunque en este caso podría estar levemente más tranquila sabiendo que estaba con Inuyasha. Además, cuando llegara Kôga, si es que aún no rescataban a la sacerdotisa, podría aventurarse con él y ayudar.

Finalmente, asintió. Sango sonrió, palpándole el hombro y agradeciendo su comprensión, incluso cuando ella tan sólo quería que Rin no se arriesgara de esa manera, nunca pensó en la "misión" que Miroku le había dado, pero poco le importaba eso, por lo menos había conseguido que accediera a la petición.

—Eso sí, los acompaño a la aldea, después de todo, ahí es donde debo estar.

—Claro, vamos.

La exterminadora tomó la espada que residía quieta en la pared, afirmándola a su cintura, y rápidamente se deshizo del kimono floreado que acostumbraba a llevar cotidianamente, dando paso a su traje que siempre escondía debajo de aquella vestimenta. Revisó la zona de sus codos, Miroku intuyó que algo traía en ellos, pero no alcanzó a descifrar si era un arma o algo por el estilo, luego se amarró el cabello en una coleta, lo que remarcaba sus cejas y la expresión seria que daban a conocer.

¿Cómo mierda podía cargar ese boomerang gigante al hombro?

Genial, volvía a las maldiciones (era un monje, debía contener su lenguaje).

Pero igual, era una mujer, sí, una exterminadora que debía ser fuerte, sin embargo, ni siquiera él podría ser capaz de llevar tal arma con tanta facilidad, ella hacía parecer que no pesaba más de un kilo. Aunque estaba seguro de que si se atrevía a tomarlo, se caería con éste encima, y sinceramente no creía que fuese una sensación placentera. Pobre de los demonios que han sido partidos, y los que serán, en dos por esa _cosa_.

El monje no hizo nada más que observarla, una sensación extraña recorriéndole cuando se detuvo en el brillo de sus ojos castaños, luego recorriendo sin pudor la figura, esas curvas a las que el traje se ceñía con total familiaridad, casi como si estuviese hecho específicamente para ella. Oh, lo que menos pudo evitar fue la vista de su trasero, se veía maravillosamente _tocable_, y su mano sufría por no ver una oportunidad que le permitiese hacerlo, puesto que la exterminadora pasó por su lado, cuidadosa de sus movimientos y la cercanía con el hôshi, lo que le impidió hacer su típica jugada.

Joder. Esa chica le estaba torturando, sin siquiera tener la intención.

—¿Se va a quedar ahí todo el tiempo?

—Por favor, ahorrémonos las formalidades, puedes llamarme Miroku.

—No, su excelencia. Usted es un servidor de Buda, debo respetarle.

Pero le hacía sentir como un viejo.

—Mi querida Sango, creo que…

—Ya se fue —musitó Rin aguantándose una risilla.

Y era así, la exterminadora se encontraba avanzando a pasos rápidos y largos, ya en segundos tomando una distancia considerable con la pelinegra y el monje, quienes sólo pudieron seguirla, además de que la situación ameritaba velocidad, porque de seguro Inuyasha y Kagome no pararían para descansar hasta encontrar a Kikyô, y sabiendo que era un medio demonio, bueno, mientras estaban teniendo su conversación y explicando los hechos, deberían estar mucho más lejos, tan sólo esperaban que no tanto, puesto que, actualmente, alcanzarlos ya resultaba algo difícil.

El transcurso a la aldea fue silencioso, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, pero todos dirigidos hacia una misma situación, persona y objetivo. Necesitaban rescatar cuanto antes a la sacerdotisa, puesto que ni se imaginaban lo que podrían hacerle, menos cuál sería la real razón por la cual decidieron llevársela. Sin embargo, en eso diferían, puesto que Miroku tenía cierta teoría sobre quién podría haber dado tal orden, y tenía que ver, directamente, con la visita que Naraku le hizo a Kikyô unos días atrás. Él había dicho, antes de marcharse, que la volvería a ver… pronto. Y ese momento había llegado; para la mala suerte de todos, Inuyasha y Kagome no tenían idea sobre ello, puesto que la sacerdotisa prefirió ahorrarse las explicaciones, argumentando que no era necesario que lo supieran, creyendo que no lo tendrían cerca por mucho tiempo. En cierta manera, encontraba desaprobatoria su actitud, porque sí debían saberlo, aunque, por otro lado, comprendía a Kikyô, a él tampoco le gustaría tener que develar su pasado de golpe, menos cuando estaba repleto de secretos y engaños de los cuales su actual familia estaba completamente ajena.

Pobre de Kagome cuando se enterase sobre la identidad de su padre; mal para Inuyasha saber que el ex marido de su mujer estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía, y que justamente era él quien la había alejado de su lado. Conociendo al hanyô, Naraku tendría los minutos contados en cuanto se reunieran con Kikyô, porque el medio demonio lo mataría sin piedad, no sólo por raptarla, sino que por haberlo hecho cuando la sacerdotisa estaba embarazada, arriesgando con eso tanto la vida de ella como la de aquella criatura que se desarrollaba en el vientre femenino. Y por eso es que ansiaba alcanzarlos, él también quería ser partícipe en la batalla, aún no podía olvidar las consecuencias de la maldición que ese mal nacido había puesto sobre su abuelo. Ahora era la ocasión perfecta para terminar con eso, debido a que contaba con la ayuda que no tenía cuando lo vio antes, esta vez junto a Inuyasha lograría lo que tanto había buscando por años.

Venganza.

Llegaron sin problema a la aldea, y en un par de minutos, puesto que Rin vivía bastante cerca, por algo denominaba el lugar donde vivía como las afueras, los límites antes de aventurarse en los caminos entre un pueblo y otro.

—Bien, ya sabes Rin-chan, cuando llegue Kôga, le dices todo, sin olvidar ningún detalle.

—Sí, lo esperaré —musitó en un suspiro, aún triste por no poder acompañarlos—. Cuídense, por favor, y espero que alcancen a Kagome e Inuyasha pronto.

—No te preocupes, seremos lo más…

Sango se detuvo en sus palabras, un sonido alertándola; su mirada se fue rápidamente al cielo, y una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro, advirtiendo a Miroku y la chica que lo que sea que haya visto o escuchado no era peligroso, sino que todo lo contrario. Se apresuraron en observar hacia la misma dirección que la exterminadora, y no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando captaron la figura de una gata enorme que se acercaba con gran velocidad. Era de pelaje blanco, dos colas sobresalían por detrás, éstas de aquel color, pero con la diferencia de que una línea blanca rodeaba cada punta, sus patas presentaban una característica igual; sus ojos rojos, y de gran expresión, estaban fijamente posados en la figura de Sango, pero no denotaban enojo o algo parecido, sino que felicidad. Segundos después, la criatura aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, y la chica de cabellos castaños se apresuró en lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Kirara! —exclamó la taijiya mientras acariciaba a la felina—. Has regresado.

—Oh, es Kirara —dijo Rin, parecía conocer al mononoke.

La gata lamió a Sango, un ronroneo vibrando en su garganta al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza, disfrutando de las caricias de su dueña. No había aparecido anteriormente, puesto que la exterminadora le había ordenado recorrer los alrededores de su aldea antes de que llegasen Kagome y Rin a su cabaña, cosa que solía hacer durante varios días, por lo que tampoco ellas alcanzaron a encontrársela.

—Sabía que me hallarías —musitó la chica, aún sonriendo—. Lamento no haberte avisado que vendría, pero no tuve la oportunidad —la criatura hizo un sonido suave, demostrando que no alegaba contra ello.

—Ahora podrán llegar más rápido —Rin se acercó para acariciar a Kirara.

—Necesito que nos lleves hacia donde están unos amigos. Lo siento por no poder darte un descanso. ¿Rin? No tienes nada de Kagome como para que Kirara lo huela y así los encontrará más fácil.

—Creo que por aquí tengo un pañuelo que me prestó hace un tiempo atrás —musitó la chica mientras buscaba dentro de su kimono—. Sí, aquí está.

Sango recibió el objeto, rápidamente acercándolo a la nariz de la gata, quien no tardó en olerlo, demorando un par de segundos antes de alejarse.

—Listos para partir. Rin-chan, cuídate, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto; mientras espero a Kôga ayudaré a los aldeanos con la reconstrucción. Esos malditos destruyeron casi todo —dijo lo último frunciendo el ceño.

—Su excelencia, suba.

Miroku asintió, tomando posición en el lomo de Kirara y detrás de la exterminadora; bueno, algo positivo podía sacar de la situación, por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de ella, sin recibir una cachetada o un golpe a cambio, además, no era muy extenso el lugar para sentarse, lo que le "obligaba" a apegarse al cuerpo femenino. Una sonrisa pervertida se pronunció en su rostro, escondiéndola perfectamente debido a que Sango se hallaba distraída despidiéndose de Rin.

La exterminadora no tenía idea con quién estaba tratando.

Y su trasero tampoco.

_Maravilloso_.

Oh, como disfrutaría de este viaje.

—¡Pervertido!

Siempre y cuando lograra tocarla sin recibir una cachetada a cambio.

* * *

Naraku tan sólo rió cuando Kagura apareció repentinamente, avisándole que su cautiva ya había llegado al palacio.

Había observado todo por el espejo de Kanna, y no se imaginaban la dicha que le embargaba al saber que ella, finalmente, estaba junto a él, en el lugar al que _pertenecía_ y del cual nunca debió haberse ido. Saboreaba la victoria, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Había conseguido las dos cosas que más deseaba: Kikyô y la perla, sin siquiera mover un solo dedo.

Esa era la mejor parte.

Gracias a que _creó_ tan fieles sirvientes, sus manos nunca han tenido que mancharse con sangre, muy pocos tenían el privilegio de estar en su lista de asesinatos, y los humanos aún no la encabezaban, tampoco ha experimentado el placer de haberle quitado la vida a alguno. Con respecto a demonios y otros seres, era un caso aparte; como Onigumo (y no Naraku), quizás la historia era distinta.

Por ahora no vería a Kikyô, sabía que la chica estaba inconsciente, y había ordenado que se la llevaran a una de las tantas habitaciones para esperar que despertase. Bueno, tendría _todo_ el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Literal y temporalmente.

En estos momentos tendría que analizar qué hacer con la Shikón; ya había comprobado que era la verdadera, y eso que mantuvo sus dudas por varios días, pero si la energía que emanaba de la pequeña esfera no era capaz de convencerte… seriamente, nada lo haría entonces. Y es que parecía tan irreal que la haya obtenido tan fácil, porque no siempre llegaba un extraño a ofrecerte tal objeto a cambio de matar a una persona. Kagome tenía que ser demasiado importante como para que él haya arriesgado de esa manera el bienestar de la región; Jun no era idiota y parecía conocerlo, así que sabía sobre sus planes de controlar completamente el mundo de los vivos, y a eso agregarles el de los muertos.

Era vil entregar la vida de tu hija por el poder, ¿pero alguna vez había mencionado que era una persona bondadosa?

Nunca.

Onigumo no lo fue, ¿por qué comenzaría a serlo ahora que era un demonio?

—Naraku… —escuchó un susurro agudo y suave. Fue en ese momento que advirtió la presencia de Kanna, se le había olvidado por completo—, la están buscando.

Cuando ella enseñó la imagen en su espejo, supo que se trataba de Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes ya avanzaban a gran velocidad para lograr encontrar el paradero de Kikyô. No esperaba lo contrario, por eso es que su palacio estaba bastante oculto, además de que tendría pequeñas sorpresas esperándolos en caso que llegaran a pasar las barreras. O quizás él los dejaría entrar.

De cualquier modo, no saldrían vivos de aquí.

Y no era una suposición, era un hecho.

Además, quién sabe, puede que el guiarlos hasta su escondite fuera ventajoso, porque no era un idiota, tenía pleno conocimiento del pequeño romance que esos dos vivían a las espaldas de Kikyô; de seguro toda su felicidad familiar se rompería con tan sólo descubrir la verdad sobre ello, y obviamente, enseñársela a la sacerdotisa. Así se convencería de que permanecer a su lado era la mejor opción, lo que destrozaría a Inuyasha, quizás lograría que Kagome se rindiera ante él, y también obtendría a su hija, para poder formar una familia no tan feliz, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

Mataría tres pájaros de un tiro.

Y eso que usualmente eran dos (una afirmación capciosa que pocos entenderían).

Necesitaba encontrar la manera de atraerlos sin que fuese demasiado obvio.

—Alguien se aproxima —murmuró Kanna repentinamente.

Se quedó quieto, advirtiendo la presencia conocida acercarse; no se trataba de ninguno de sus sirvientes, sino de aquel sujeto que logró contrariarlo la vez pasada, pero ahora no sucedería lo mismo. No podía olvidarse de la única persona que tenía una habilidad impresionante, y misteriosa, de romper la barrera que él mismo se encargaba de mantener para la seguridad del palacio.

Sería suicidio descuidarse. Aún no tenía deseos de morir.

No se sorprendió cuando observó a Jun aparecer frente suyo; lo que no sabía era si interpretar la sonrisa amarga en su rostro como algo bueno o malo. Le siguió con la mirada, el joven medio demonio parecía preocupado, más que eso, molesto, parecía que llegaba de haber querido maquinar un plan y éste no había salido exitoso, o quizás tenía que ver con esas palabras que había dicho a Kagome cuando la interceptó en su camino.

Le era sospechoso que Jun mencionara a la muchacha que estaba deseoso porque rescataran a Kikyô; eso le hacía desconfiar aún más de él.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, Naraku? —preguntó él mientras lo escaneaba con sus ojos violeta—. Asaltas la aldea, te llevas a la sacerdotisa, ¡pero no permites que lastimen a Kagome

—Explícate.

—¡La dejaron escapar! ¿Por qué mierda la proteges?

Oh, estaba furioso que había prohibido que tocasen a su hija. Pero debían entenderlo, era un padre después de todo, que no haya estado presente mientras ella alcanzó la adolescencia (o que Onigumo haya maltratado físicamente a su madre), no significaba que dejaría a sangre de su sangre ser atacada vilmente por unos soldados de mala clase. Si esperaba que le diese a Kagome tan fácil, estaba muy equivocado; aunque eso sonaba tan irónico, siendo que estaba dispuesto a destruirla con tal de quedarse con Kikyô.

No podía negar que le entretenía demasiado verlo desesperado; la otra vez había llegado con una careta que expresaba tranquilidad, como si lo tuviese todo controlado.

Claramente, no era así.

—¿Acaso necesitas de mi ayuda para matarla? Jun, sabes perfectamente que puedes atacarla tú solo.

—Te di la perla a cambio de esto. Por ahora sólo he visto que me estás haciendo las cosas más complicadas —pausó unos momentos para tomar aire—. ¿Quieres que la Shikon sea tuya o no?

—Ya es mía.

—Puedo arrebatártela cuando lo desee. No te creas tan listo.

—Inténtalo —le retó, quizás subestimándolo, pero aún así pensaba que no se atrevería a hacerlo.

Jun soltó un bufido, repentinamente dejándose caer en la pared, la forma en que movía sus manos daba a entender que estaba pensando, de seguro ver la manera para poder acercarse a Kagome sin que Inuyasha lo descubriese; pero, ¿por qué le temía tanto al hanyô? Él, claramente, se veía como alguien capacitado para derrotarlo, por eso le llamaba la atención su reacción cuando mencionó que ahora la chica estaba junto al medio demonio. Algo le decía a Naraku que este chico conocía mucho más de lo que él pensaba, sin embargo, Kagome se vio totalmente contrariada con su presencia; no le gustaba para nada como se estaban dando las cosas.

Aún así, por mucho que se viera un muchacho más débil que él, no podía tentar su suerte, debía recordar el detalle de que Jun era un extraño, y contando el detalle de que apareció mágicamente con la perla en sus manos. Un momento, ¿no que la esfera estaba en la aldea de Kikyô? Sería posible que..., no, de seguro estaba pensando tonterías, ese tipo de técnicas no existían, no conocía demonio alguno que poseyere tales habilidades.

Imaginaciones suyas, o eso esperaba que fuesen.

—¿Y por qué no le hiciste daño cuando estabas a solas con ella?

Él pareció sorprendido por sus palabras, y frunció el ceño. Naraku sonrió, sabiendo que había apuntado en el blanco; era algo obvio, cuando se tenían deseos de exterminar a una persona, simplemente se hacía cuando se tuviese la oportunidad, no se esperaban momentos, se actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Quizás Jun ni siquiera quería matarla. No tenía problema con eso, además, no era que Naraku tuviese la intención, él sólo accedió a no detenerlo a cambio de la perla, en eso se basaba el acuerdo al que habían llegado unos días atrás. Sería un hanyô, pero Kagome aún no tenía los poderes suficientes para enfrentarse, siquiera, a un humano común y corriente, esta vez se había salvado sólo porque los soldados apreciaban demasiado sus vidas como para desperdiciarlas en una chiquilla que no podía dañar ni a un insecto.

—Esto me hace du…

—La quiero matar, créeme, pero no de una forma indolora, sino que sufra.

—¿Y?

—Que con Inuyasha a su lado no me puedo acercar —contestó, su voz subiendo levemente.

—Tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarlo —mencionó Naraku observando cada una de las acciones de él a medida que decía sus palabras.

—¡No es él a quien quiero! —terminó por gritar, apretando los puños.

Así que tenía un muchacho pacifista frente suyo, hablando en término de que no le gustaba hacer daño a quienes no debía; así no conseguiría sus objetivos, estaba mal encaminado si creía que con ese pensamiento lograría deshacerse de la muchacha. Todos sabían que si querían acercarse a Kikyô o a Kagome, tendrían que pasar sobre Inuyasha, era algo obvio, protegía a su familia con la vida, entonces, ¿qué esperaba Jun? ¿Que él desapareciera milagrosamente?

Esto le hacía meditar otra cosa, si no había asesinado a la pequeña sacerdotisa porque sintió la presencia del medio demonio acercarse, después de todo, no pasaron ni un par de segundos antes que Inuyasha apareciera al lado de ella. ¿Tanto le temía? O quizás debía creer en que no deseaba hacerle daño innecesariamente; cualquiera fuese la realidad, levantaba más sospechas.

Y a Naraku seguía sin gustarle todo este asunto.

El muchacho siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, algunas veces deteniéndose para mirar de reojo al demonio, otras fijándose en Kanna, quien no abandonaba la habitación a menos que así lo ordenase su amo. Mordió con uno de sus colmillos su labio inferior, soltando un gruñido de vez en cuando. Naraku podía intuir que estaba balanceando la idea de si era mejor dejar a Kagome huir o enfrentarse directamente a Inuyasha para conseguirla. Sinceramente, el demonio que antes llevaba la identidad del humano Onigumo, prefería la segunda opción; poco le interesaba su decisión mientras eso significara exterminar al hanyô, y aún sin quererlo… no tendría que mover un solo dedo.

—¿Aún no has tanteado la posibilidad de que es falsa? —musitó súbitamente Jun, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No me engañes, sé perfectamente…

—Tú no sabes nada. Yo lo sé todo.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora se creía una especie de Dios? A la mierda con este sujeto.

—Tu lógica debería decirte que no es la verdadera; por algo enviaste a esos soldados a buscarla.

¿Habría sido un idiota y cayó en la trampa? Naraku frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento, las dudas invadiéndole; si llegaba a enterarse que le habían engañado, Jun no saldría vivo de este lugar.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, no soy estúpido como para no reconocerla —contraatacó con una seguridad inusual en sus palabras.

—Quizás lo hice sólo para acercarme a ti. ¿Nunca te enseñaron que no hay que confiar en las personas? Menos en los demonios.

Esta conversación se estaba yendo a un tema totalmente ajeno, y no le gustaba para nada; además, por mucho que quisiera tener una charla más profunda sobre ello, para averiguar si realmente le estaban engañando, tenía que apresurarse porque de seguro Kikyô despertaría en unos minutos más. Tenía planes que ejecutar, cosas que pensar, y esto, particularmente, no encabezaba su lista de asuntos importantes.

Bien, si el idiota quería su ayuda, se la daría. Jun lo único que quería era poder acercarse a Kagome sin tener que enfrentarse al hanyô, ¿cierto? Entonces, eso significaba que…

El demonio de cabellos negros sonrió. Una idea surcando su cabeza.

Genial, las cosas iban cada vez mejor.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirió el medio demonio de orbes violetas observando fijamente a Naraku.

—¿Querías mi ayuda? —no esperó a que él asintiera—. Bueno, la tendrás.

—Si sigues lo que te digo, quizás obtengas tu venganza, o lo que sea que desees, en un par de horas.

Eso pareció llamar la atención del chico al instante. Y en cuanto Naraku terminó de musitar las palabras, una sonrisa también adornó el rostro de Jun; seguía insistiendo, las cosas se estaban dando demasiado fácil, y algunas veces lo que parecía ser así… resultaba ser totalmente lo contrario, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor esta sería una excepción al caso.

Obviamente, Jun no tenía porqué saber que esto también servía para sus propios planes.

Ahora se sumaban cuatro pájaros matados por un tiro.

Entregaría a su hija, y no le dolía en absoluto hacerlo, no sin con ello podía mantener en su poder la perla y, al mismo tiempo, destrozar a Inuyasha.

* * *

¡Por la mierda!

Llevaban horas buscando y aún no conseguían dar con el paradero de Kikyô, quien fuese ese sujeto que se atrevió a llevársela… pagaría por todo. Se aseguraría especialmente de destrozarlo en cuanto lo viese, ¡nadie secuestraba a su mujer y vivía para contarlo! Inuyasha bufó una vez más, su olfato alerta al rastro que aún permanecía levemente en el aire, aquél que le guiaba hacia la sacerdotisa y le permitía seguir el camino sin sentir que estaba dando vueltas o perdiendo el rumbo; sus orejas levantadas más que nunca, queriendo captar cualquier sonido que se pronunciara a la cercanía o la distancia. Realmente necesitaba encontrarla, tanto por la salud de ella como por la de su futuro hijo.

Dio un salto, pasando de un árbol a otro, asegurándose de afirmar las piernas de Kagome, quien iba en su espalda, para que no cayese por los bruscos movimientos; debía admitirlo, los gritos que la chica lanzaba de vez en cuando ya le estaban mareando y por estas cosas, generalmente, maldecía tener unos sentidos tan desarrollados. Quizás debería correr por el camino de piedras, por lo menos eso haría menos tedioso el viaje; podía tomar todas las opciones que quisiera, pero lo único que no aceptaría sería detenerse para descansar. Ya había tenido el coraje para rechazar a la joven sacerdotisa las tres veces en que le pidió parar por unos momentos para beber agua en algún río que observaban a lo lejos; pero, en algún instante, tendría que acceder finalmente, puesto que tampoco podía olvidar que estaba viajando junto a una humana, no un demonio con la resistencia suya.

Eso era endemoniadamente molesto.

Aunque prefería estar con Kagome que con otra persona; algo positivo dentro de lo jodido de la situación. Claro, tenerla lejos de Kôga algo hacía, incluso cuando algunas veces tenía ganas de dejarla botada cuando se ponía histérica por la velocidad que estaba tomando.

Sinceramente, no creía que encontrarían a Kikyô por ahora, ya que hace unos segundos su aroma se había desvanecido aún más, y aunque le preocupaba demasiado que estuviese sangrando, el olor metálico del líquido vital era lo único que le permitía mantenerse en línea, saber hacia dónde dirigirse; lo malo, es que no lograba percibir con total perfección quién era el sujeto que se la había llevado, además de que su rastro se había mezclado ligeramente con el de aquel demonio que le había atacado en la aldea. Ese idiota que sólo lo mantuvo entretenido para que pudiesen llevarse a su mujer, un hijo de puta que pronto conocería la sensación de su espada, y sus garras, rompiéndole cada uno de sus órganos.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Vamos a caernos!

Mierda. Esa chica no podía ser más ruidosa.

—¿Confías en mí? —sintió que ella asentía por el golpe que hizo la cabeza femenina contra su nuca el moverse, aunque también escuchó la vaga afirmación que salió de su boca—. Entonces calla, no te dejaré caer.

—¿Crees que encontremos a mi madre?

—Te lo prometo —contestó sin despegar sus orbes doradas del camino.

Que se lo jodieran si no la rescataba. Sabía que estaba arriesgando bastante en aventurarse sin saber contra quién se enfrentaría, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no si es significaba traer a Kikyô sana y salva. Sólo moriría por dos personas en esta vida, una se encontraba aferrada a su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y sus finos brazos rodeándole por el cuello, la otra… en un lugar desconocido, con un sujeto que no tenía idea lo que quería de ella, quizás sufriendo, por sus malditos descuidos. Y se sumaba una tercera, que por ahora iba incluida con su mujer.

Sentía que podía destrozar a cualquier con tan sólo mirarlo, sin embargo, aunque tuviese esa habilidad, definitivamente prefería destrozarlo con sus propias manos, que supiera nadie se metía con su familia y vivía para contarlo. Sí, era un hanyô, y por eso muchos le subestimaban, pero no tenían idea de lo protectores que podían llegar a ser, de lo vengativos que eran, eso siendo una característica de todo demonio. Lástima para ellos que se habían metido con un descendiente de los inu-yôkai, porque esas cualidades aumentaban casi el doble cuando se trataba de su raza.

Se detuvo repentinamente, alertando a Kagome que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna. El hombre de cabellos platinados alzó el rostro, olfateando en varias direcciones, cuando dejó de hacer aquella acción, su ceño se frunció, y lanzó una maldición a lo bajo, sus puños se apretaron, la quijada se tensó, sus colmillos sobresaliendo levemente por el labio superior. Dejó a la sacerdotisa en el suelo, quien tan sólo lo observó contrariada, sin tener idea de lo que había provocado tan sorpresiva reacción en él. Ojos chocolate siguieron con cautela los movimientos del medio demonio, y quiso alcanzarlo cuando Inuyasha avanzó unos pasos, alejándose a una mínima distancia, aún así, parecía como si estuviese a punto de correr y abandonarla; se asustó, incluso cuando sabía que el hanyô no sería capaz de dejarla sola.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Sucede algo?

—Mierda, perdí su rastro.

Aunque Kagome no tuviese un oído desarrollado como él, las palabras llegaron perfectamente, trayendo consigo un oleaje de desesperación que se manifestó en el apretón que sintió en el pecho, tal como si un hoyo se hubiese formado repentinamente en éste. Los bombeos en su corazón se hicieron más rápidos, constantes, y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la zona, sólo para asegurarse de que no saldría disparado. Intentó hacer lo posible por no llorar, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo si le estaban informando que no ya no sabían dónde estaba su madre? Porque había que ser sinceros, el olfato de Inuyasha era lo único que podía guiarles hasta ella, sin ese factor a favor… las esperanzas, que ya estaban colgando de un hilo, se reducían a cero.

—¿Ah? —susurró vagamente—. ¿Qué… qué dijiste?

Él no contestó, tan sólo confirmando lo que sabía. El medio demonio se volteó, quedándose quieto cuando observó el rostro de la chica, perdiéndose en el trazo que dejaban sus lágrimas al deslizarse por sus mejillas. Todos sabían que odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, especialmente si se trataba de aquellas que él tanto amaba, y la imagen de Kagome le estaba matando por dentro, sin embargo, no quería mentirle con el tema, tampoco podía evitar que ella escuchase los comentarios que soltaba inconscientemente. Pero era mejor así, que supiera la realidad de la situación.

—¡¿Cómo puedes perder su rastro? ¿No se supone que eres un demonio? —comenzó a gritar desesperada la pelinegra mientras avanzaba a paso rápido hacia él—. ¡¿De qué mierda sirven tus sentidos si no puedes utilizarlos cuando los necesitas?

Ella le alcanzó, deteniéndose para quedar frente al hanyô, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia; Inuyasha observó con parsimonia la expresión furiosa de Kagome, lo fruncido de su ceño, la manera en que sus orbes chocolate recorrían sin mucho interés los suyos dorados, quizás esperando a que le respondiera con una frase igual o aún más fiera que aquélla. Pero se sintió incapaz de devolverle el ataque, porque la chica tenía razón, se supone que su olfato era desarrollado, y si consideraba que provenía de una raza descendiente de los caninos… tenía una de las nariz más potentes de la región, en realidad, si es que no era del país completo (no podía ser el mejor porque, para su mala suerte, Sesshômaru seguía vivo).

—Inténtalo otra vez —murmuró repentinamente Kagome—, ¡inténtalo!

El hanyô la miró extrañado, no pensando en hacerle caso, sin embargo, sólo para que la chica se tranquilizara (y también por querer comprobar si realmente la había perdido), olfateó nuevamente los alrededores, maldiciendo que su única fuente era el aire, puesto que, por lo nulo del aroma en el suelo, todo indicaba que se habían ido volando hacia el lugar, lo que complicaba más el asunto. Joder. No la sentía en las cercanías y parecía ser como si su perfume súbitamente hubiera desaparecido de la nada, como si hubiesen entrado en una dimensión aparte que sólo servía para mantenerla alejada de él.

—¿La encontraste? ¡Dime que por fin servirás de algo! —volvió a presionar la joven sacerdotisa—. ¿Acaso no quieres encontrarla? No veo que te estés esforzando lo suficiente, de seguro un demonio verdadero podría…

Que se callara, por favor.

La paciencia de Inuyasha tenía límites, Kagome estaba a segundos de sobrepasarlos.

—¡¿Puedes dejar de quejarte? —finalmente explotó.

La chica guardó silencio. El hanyô no dijo nada por unos momentos, esperando a ver si ella se atrevía a responderle, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo haría, continuó con su reprimenda.

—Quiero encontrarla, ¿cómo piensas que no? Es la mujer que amo, es mi esposa. ¡Pero si sigues gritando como loca, dudo que podamos llegar hasta ella!

Kagome sabía que debía mantenerse callada, pero era demasiado impulsiva como para acatar los pensamientos racionales de su mente.

—¡Entonces no sé qué estamos haciendo acá sin hacer nada!

Inuyasha iba a contestar, pero no vio la oportunidad, porque la chica ya se encontraba a unos metros más allá, avanzando a paso rápido, con los puños apretados a sus costados, el pantalón holgado negro que acostumbraba a usar para sus entrenamientos arrastrando en el suelo, sin dejar ver los diminutos pies que no meditaban antes de caminar, sino que simplemente seguían como fieles sirvientes las órdenes de ella, una remera de tirantes, tela casi transparente y blanca que se apretaba a sus curvas era lo que la cubría en la parte superior, el arco sujetándose firme a su espalda en conjunto a la carcasa de flechas que hacían saber tenía cierta habilidad con el arma. Su cabello azabache se balanceaba por detrás en reacción a los movimientos determinados de la muchacha por apresurarse en llegar al sitio que sea estuviese pensando, porque sinceramente no tenía idea de dónde ir.

O era dejarla sola, o acompañarla.

La respuesta era más que obvia, no podía abandonarla, se sentía incapaz.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer siquiera un amago para dirigirse a la pelinegra, se quedó quieto en cuanto sintió una ráfaga golpearle por detrás, enviando un escalofrío que le advirtió de una presencia extrañamente familiar, pero que si le preguntasen no sabría decir de quién se trataba. Frunció el ceño, especialmente cuando vio que Kagome se volteó, de seguro porque se dio cuenta que no la estaba siguiendo, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa; a sus oídos llegó de inmediato el rápido sonido del bombeo en el corazón de ella que le hizo saber una presencia no muy grata hacía su aparición.

Pero, en cuanto encaró a aquella persona, tampoco supo de quién se trataba.

—Veo que están con problemas.

—¿Quién eres? —se apresuró en decir Inuyasha.

—Tranquilo, no vengo a _hacerte_ daño —murmuró mientras su mirada pasaba del hanyô a la joven sacerdotisa—. A ti tampoco, Kagome-chan.

Al parecer, que él la llamara por su nombre de una manera tan cercana le molestó al medio demonio, y un gruñido abandonó la garganta de éste, mostrándole a ese sujeto que él no permitiría que se acercara a la chica (o quizás que era suya, realmente no se podría saber). Los orbes violetas del repentino nuevo acompañante escanearon la distancia que recorrió la mano demoníaca de Inuyasha cuando tomó la empuñadura de Tessaiga, apretándola y preparándose para desenvainarla en cualquier momento.

—¿A qué vienes, Jun? —la voz de Kagome hizo una súbita interrupción, desconcertando al hanyô, quien se volteó para verla, luego observó al chico frente suyo.

—Será mejor que te largues si no quieres…

—Sé dónde está Kikyô.

Eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha se quedara en silencio, su mano alejándose lentamente de la espada mientras que escrudiñaba con la mirada a ese sujeto, sus orejas atentas a cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de su boca.

—¿Y por qué nos ayu…?

—Silencio, Kagome —le interrumpió el medio demonio, demasiado absorto en la afirmación de Jun como para permitir que le privaran de esa información tan valiosa—. Continúa.

La chica no supo si interpretar la sonrisa del chico como algo bueno o malo; no le daba confianza, no desde que se lo encontró anteriormente con claras intenciones de hacerle daño. Tanto misterio le daba escalofríos y le hacía imposible poder creer en lo que sea dijese él.

—Es lejos cuando quiere ir un humano, pero nosotros somos demonios… —hizo una pausa y la joven sacerdotisa creyó que se corregiría por "hanyô" —, así que no tardaremos más que unas horas. O dependiendo de lo que suceda, a lo mejor días, uno nunca sabe.

—Llévanos.

—¡Inuyasha! —le gritó Kagome—. ¡¿Vas a dejar que venga? —la chica corrió hacia el peliplateado mientras seguía reprimiéndolo por aceptar a Jun—. ¿Estás loco? Él intentó ma-tar-me —hizo énfasis en la palabra—, ¡no puedes confiar en él!

—Pero no lo hizo. Además, sabe dónde está Kikyô.

A la sacerdotisa le molestaba de sobremanera que la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Jun aún no desapareciera. ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? Además, ¡ese idiota de Inuyasha! Sólo porque apareció otro tipo (y más estúpido), diciendo que sabía dónde estaba su madre, pero ella no le creía en lo absoluto; andaría con cuidado, sin perderle de vista, porque si llegaba a hacer _algo_ sospechoso, pondría en práctica esa puntería excelente que en ciertas ocasiones lograba en sus entrenamientos. Sí, sería una adolescente, pero era la hija de Kikyô y se lo demostraría.

—Entonces, no hay que esperar más, vamos.

Gracias a que el hanyô de cabellos platinados le estaba dando la espalda a Kagome en cuanto éste se volteó, no alcanzó a ver cuando Jun rozó a la muchacha, deteniéndose por un par de segundos para susurrarle en el oído, con una voz tan baja que ni siquiera los oídos desarrollados de Inuyasha podrían escucharle.

—¿No crees que será entretenido este viaje, Kagome-chan?

—No me…

Él la detuvo, colocando una mano sobre la boca femenina; la chica frunció el ceño, corriendo su rostro bruscamente para salirse de aquel agarre.

—Sólo te daré un consejo —susurró, dejando de hablar para acercarse un poco más al oído de ella—, cuídate, porque estar con Inuyasha no significa que saldrás viva de esto.

_Mierda_. Si los dioses querían joderle aún más la vida, lo estaban haciendo.

Y de una manera impresionante.

* * *

Ni idea qué planea Jun (? Ok, sé que suena idiota que lo diga yo, pero, no sé, me gusta hablar incoherencias. Yo sé que las disfrutan :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado y también que dejen sus comentarios.

¡Os quiero! :D

**Franessa Black**


	13. Peligros, celos y otras cosas

¡Yay! :)

Hola chicos(as), aquí traigo una nueva actualización de la historia. Lamento nuevamente tomarme tanto tiempo, pero he estado ocupada estos días, ¡mis amigos no paran de sacarme de mi casa! xD

Debo decir que me gustó este capítulo, así que espero que a ustedes también, ya saben, todo lo hago para su agrado :D

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! :D

**moniale: **lo sé, Inuyasha es idiota hasta en las historias, ¡es que no puede ser de otra manera! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, un beso! :D

**Yuuki Cullen: **Jun es misterioso, por eso amo su personaje, de hecho, me encantan los personajes nuevos, porque nadie conoce sobre ellos ni puede intuir su propósito en la historia ;D Nah, Inuyasha es un caso especial, pero ya le llegará su momento en donde deberá madurar y definir sus pensamientos, ¡para que sepa lo que es sufrir! xD ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Que estés bien, un beso :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XIII: "Peligros, celos y otras cosas" 

¿No había dicho que no se detendría por nada?

Bueno, eliminen esas palabras, porque estar sentado, apoyándose en las paredes de una cueva abandonada que encontraron a las cercanías, observando cómo la nieve caía y le impedía avanzar, claramente significaba que sí, estaba en algún lugar sin hacer nada.

Lo que le alejaba cada día de Kikyô.

En realidad, hablando de tiempo, no de distancia, porque la sacerdotisa no se movería de su sitio, dudaba que pudiese hacerlo, y por lo que supo a través de Jun, la tenían cautiva en un palacio, lo que le aseguraba que no la moverían de ahí por varios días, o quizás nunca porque a) él llegaría antes que eso sucediera, b) no tenían intención de abandonar aquella construcción. Y la segunda opción era factible, puesto que muy pocos decidían, de un momento a otro, dejar todas sus pertenencias, sus mansiones millonarias (era un palacio, no podía suponer lo contrario), y marcharse, menos en medio de las guerras que se vivían actualmente.

Por su parte, él _sí_ quería salir de esta cueva. Comenzaba a molestarle el encierro, al igual que el blanco color puro de los copos de nieve que paulatinamente estaban cubriendo la entrada, ¿cómo mierda saldrían ahora? Sí, tenía una espada, era un medio demonio, un simple cambio climático no era suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo, pero díganselo después de que intenten caminar entre la espesa capa que se acumulaba en el suelo o el saltar de una rama a otra cuando estaban repletas del mismo material; si tomaban el riesgo de hacerlo, avísenle si les dolió la caída cuando resbalen con la nieve, se los agradecería.

Sólo en esta región ocurrían este tipo de cosas, ¿qué no entendían? ¡Tenía una mujer a la cual salvar! Pero no, la madre naturaleza (sí, con su sonrisa de "todo estará bien" con que siempre la describían), había decidido que este era un buen día para cagarle la búsqueda. Y le jodía que ni siquiera siendo parte demonio podía enfrentársele, que le diesen la oportunidad, de seguro la derrotaría con el simple movimiento de Tessaiga. Claramente no era así, sino no estaría encerrado en la cueva.

Mierda, se le estaban complicando las cosas. Aunque igual no todo estaba perdido, después de todo, tenía a Jun para guiarlo a su destino, cosa que en definitiva era mucho mejor en comparación a un principio cuando _sólo_ Kagome y él habían decidido ir.

Bien, quizás repasaría un poco ese pensamiento. Ahora no estaba tan seguro si le gustaba demasiado la compañía de un tercero, porque este era el momento preciso que podía tener con la chica, pero no había que confundirse, solamente había tenido la intención de aprovecharse de la situación para convencerla de que no se casara con el idiota de Kôga.

Sí, sólo para eso.

¡Que debía salvar a Kikyô! Esa era su misión principal.

Obviaría que necesitaba recordárselo cada cinco minutos, y es que en ciertas ocasiones tener a Kagome viajando en su espalda, con las manos rodeando por debajo sus piernas, su aroma golpeándole de lleno en la nariz…

Era hombre, reaccionaba por _naturaleza_.

Y que se jodiera quien pensara lo contrario.

Ojalá Kagome fuese la que cuestionara eso, porque así podría jo…

¡Ok, no!

_Sal demonio, sal._

Se sintió un estúpido por decir eso. Quizás era estar encerrado lo que lo tenía así.

—¿Inuyasha? —escuchó la voz somnolienta de Kagome, quien, viendo la situación, había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta—. Podrías descansar.

—Keh. No lo necesito. Además, no sé cómo puedes estar durmiendo siendo que debemos encontrar a tú madre.

—Lo sé —susurró la chica, ahora sentándose al lado de él—, pero poco podemos hacer con la nieve—. Y menos cuando hay alguien indeseado —completó mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la figura del nuevo integrante.

El hanyô no supo qué pensar con esa última frase, porque su mente masculina podía darle doble interpretación: a) O se refería que no podían ir en búsqueda de Kikyô, b) Que ellos no podían besarse o algo por el estilo con la presencia de otra persona. A criterio de él, la última opción sí era posible. Es decir, Jun, aparentemente, se encontraba plácidamente dormido (lo notaba por lo calmo de su respiración), estaban en una posición relativamente cercana, era tan sólo girar la cabeza, dirigir su mano hacia el cuello de la chica, acercarla lentamente y…

Mierda. ¿Desde cuándo hacía _físicamente_ lo que pensaba?

Lo peor de todo (de hecho, quizás era bueno), es que ella no se estaba alejando, ni lo estaba deteniendo. Quién sabe, era común en los matrimonios que la frase "amar en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza" se olvide repentinamente, sólo en ciertos casos… como éste. O ese "sí, acepto", que se tachaba en el mismo instante que sus labios hacían contacto con otra boca femenina que no era, precisamente, la de su mujer.

Como _ahora_.

Y nunca se cansaría de sentirse culpable por ello, tampoco de seguir haciéndolo. Porque era **adictiva**, algo tan simple como eso.

Inuyasha ya no estaba consciente de sus acciones, tan sólo preocupado por saborear los labios de ella, de morderlos con sus colmillos para dar diversión al momento, quizás como una estrategia que le alejaba la palabra "infidelidad" de la mente, sin embargo, para muchos parecería que hace minutos atrás aquello no le rondaba la cabeza, menos si observaban la pasión con la cual estaba, figuradamente, devorando la boca de Kagome. Se preguntó si subir su mano por las caderas de la chica para luego rodearla por la cintura y atraerla _aún_ más era un movimiento adecuado, incluso cuando todos sus instintos le invitaban a hacerle hasta las cosas más indebidas.

Ok, le daremos nombre. Hacerle el amor.

Lo admitía, y cada vez que llegaba a meditar sobre ello, era cuando la magia de que tenía una vida perfecta, de que era a su —legalmente— mujer a quien estaba besando actualmente, y que no tenía por qué preocuparse de sentirse como la peor escoria del mundo luego de esto, prácticamente, se rompía como una bola de cristal lanzada con furia al suelo, eventualmente, recordándole la realidad de las cosas. Dándole la cordura necesaria para decir "alto" y separarse de la muchacha.

Tuvo que sacar lo mejor de su control para no tentarse de volver a besarla cuando observó el rostro de ella, sus ojos cerrados, el cabello desordenado levemente (por cuanto la acarició con sus manos), los labios entreabiertos, y una clara expresión que le invitaba y decía: _más_.

¿Tanto querían joderlo? Cuando por fin encontraba al amor de su vida, claro, se encargaban de enviarle a otra mujer para que revolviera su corazón, y le hiciera dudar de todas sus decisiones. No entendía nada; y si esto era obra de los dioses, tendría que echarle la culpa a su propia fe por nunca creer en ellos, quizás era un castigo.

Manera de castigarlo.

¡Era su hija! Y eso la transformaba en su… hijastra. Era idiota pensar que no se sentiría _tan_ mal si fuese alguien más, como la muchacha que vivía a tres casas de ellos, o la prostituta que una vez vino a ofrecerse a la aldea, pero mátenlo, porque creía que sería así, la culpa no le carcomería tanto.

Bien, ahora estaba meditando si cual fuese la situación, habría nacido para engañar a su esposa; genial, era un infiel por naturaleza.

—Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante las palabras, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz fuerte y clara de Jun, quien ahora lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos violeta, escaneando la escena, soltando un gruñido al momento en que se cruzó con la expresión extasiada de Kagome. ¿No que la joven sacerdotisa había dicho que ese sujeto quería matarla? Pues, para el hanyô no parecía eso, sino que todo lo contrario, la quería viva, la quería para _él_. Y no le gustaba para nada, menos el tono que utilizó para dirigirse, ¿quién se creía? No era su padre, y claramente recordaría si fuese su hermano, ya Sesshômaru era alguien difícil de olvidar.

Así que para el medio demonio las palabras de Jun no surtían efecto alguno, menos las acataría, además, debía acotar que le molestaba de sobremanera que ese idiota reaccionara como si estuviese celoso porque había besado a Kagome. Y si quería reclamárselo, bueno, siempre estaba dispuesto para pelear, especialmente cuando matar a alguien liberaba tensiones. El hanyô hizo un sonido que muchos pasarían por un gruñido, sus manos manteniendo el agarre en la cintura femenina, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, los orbes dorados nunca abandonando la figura de Jun. Ese chico también era parte demonio, podía intuir perfectamente en el territorio que se estaba metiendo, y aunque Inuyasha no lo conociera demasiado, sabía que le superaba en fuerza (a Jun), al igual que en experiencia, porque se veía joven, de aquellos que han vivido unos cincuenta años solamente, no como él que ya llevaba cien, desde los seis valiéndose por sí mismo.

Aunque eso no quitaba lo amenazante que se veía esa espada en su cintura y el dominio que debía tener por el arco que se aferraba en su espalda.

—¿Y si no quiero soltarla?

—Entonces me veré _obligado_ a hacer que lo hagas.

—Inténtalo —le restó, una sonrisa (que no tenía razón alguna), apareciendo en su rostro, mostrando levemente los colmillos afilados que poseía.

El combate había sido estipulado con esas simples palabras, sin necesidad de explicitar el lugar, cuándo ni las reglas, porque ya existía respuesta para ello.

_Aquí, ahora, hasta que uno muera. _

Kagome, intuyendo lo rígido que se estaban poniendo las cosas, se apresuró en soltarse de Inuyasha, quien pareció no notarlo porque sus brazos se deslizaron casi muertos por su cintura, dejándola sin alegar. No era gratificante pensar que, si no se movía, quedaría entremedio de una pelea entre dos seres sobrenaturales, lo que podía tener cualquier resultado menos uno bueno.

La tensión en el ambiente se deslizaba por el diminuto espacio de la cueva, y Kagome juraba que pronto vería _algo_ (como un hilo) que podría rebanar, así de cortante se sentía todo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Primero estaba Inuyasha, un hombre incontrolable que ahora se encontraba furioso, aunque claro, estaba el collar que poseía aquel conjuro para enviarle al suelo hasta quedar inconsciente, eso sí había un pequeño problema, Jun no quería matar solamente al hanyô, sino que a ella también, y, sinceramente, no le agradaba quedarse sola con él sin escapatoria alguna.

Ninguna opción era alentadora.

La pelinegra observó a ambos alzar las manos y escuchó el trueno de sus huesos cuando movieron los dedos, la misma (estúpida) sonrisa socarrona en sus rostros, y Kagome pensó que si desenvainaban sus espadas, bueno, los tres estarían cagados y morirían eventualmente. Necesitaba un milagro para detenerlos.

Ok, lo haría, la situación lo ameritaba.

—Inuyasha, ¡osu…!

Un sonido repentino hizo a la chica callar y se volteó lentamente mientras sentía el frío viento que restaba de la tormenta de nieve calarse por sus huesos, enviando inmediatos escalofríos, de paso desconcentrándola, captando por completo su atención la luz que le cegó los ojos por las horas que pasó en la predominante oscuridad de la cueva. Alcanzó a ver el manto blanquecino que los mantenía atrapados desmoronarse con rapidez, unas garras mostrándose de vez en cuando, dando a conocer que aquellas eran las que estaban apartando la nieve. ¿Quién podría ser? Un gruñido la alertó, y le hizo pensar que podría tratarse de un oso salvaje que acostumbraba a pasar los duros tiempos en la cueva.

Se acercó a Inuyasha, susurrando su nombre, pero él no la escuchaba, quiso intentar moverlo para llamar su atención, pero otro sonido logró interrumpirla.

—¿Kagome-chan?

Reconoció la voz de Sango, segundos después pudo divisarla con claridad, sorprendiéndose cuando Miroku apareció detrás de ella. Una sonrisa de alivio adornó el rostro de la muchacha, quien se apresuró en correr hacia ellos, recibiendo con un abrazo a la exterminadora.

—¡Sango-chan! ¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó después de separarse.

—Kirara rastreó tu olor —musitó la chica dejando ver a la gran gata demonio a la vista—, fue ella quien logró sacar la nieve, mal momento para quedarse atrapados.

—Sí, dímelo a mí —dijo mientras dirigía una mirada de reojo hacia los dos hombres que aún seguían mirándose con sarna.

—Oye, ¿y esos dos? ¿Quién es él?

Al parecer a Inuyasha y Jun no les interesaba demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente, ni que ya podían salir de la cueva y reanudar la búsqueda, estaban demasiado concentrados en el otro como para siquiera darse cuenta; por la manera en que seguían apretando los puños, enseñando los colmillos de forma amenazadora, de seguro no pensaban irse a ningún lado sin antes saldar las cuentas. Sin embargo, Kagome no estaba dispuesta a esperarlos, menos si eso significaba arriesgar la vida de su madre por dejarla unos cuantos minutos —quien sabe si horas— en las manos de un sujeto que, quizás, en estos momentos ya estaba planeando como matarla.

Tembló ante el pensamiento.

—¡Inuyasha, osuwari!

Ok, ahora, con Miroku y Sango aquí, sí podía. Y lo hizo.

Jun observó fascinando el cuerpo del medio demonio caer estrepitosamente al suelo por orden de aquella simple palabra, en un momento soltando una risa que denotaba lo entretenido que se le hacía ver a Inuyasha ser sometido tan fácilmente por una mujer, y luego alzó la vista para ver a Kagome, haciendo una mueca extraña en su rostro, asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, casi como si estuviese aprobando la decisión de ella. La pelinegra no lo notó, estaba más preocupada fijándose en la figura masculina del hanyô empezar a levantarse lentamente, sacudiendo sus cabellos que tenían leves restos de tierra, segundos después escupiendo algunos que se habían entrometido en su boca.

Por la mirada que lanzó el hanyô, se sabía que no le causaba la misma gracia que su rostro se enterrara en la tierra, más que eso, el hecho de que Kagome acababa de "proteger" a ese sujeto.

Lo que no era cierto, pero Inuyasha acostumbraba a malinterpretar las cosas.

—¡Kagome! ¿Qué mierda? —el medio demonio se reincorporó inmediatamente, encarando a la muchacha—. ¡¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo?

—¡Yo no hice eso! ¿No ves que debemos ir en busca de mi madre? Si nos quedamos acá por tonterías, nunca la encontraremos.

—¡Pero si esta…!

El hanyô pareció darse cuenta de la repentina presencia de Sango y Miroku, porque sus orbes de un momento a otro se fijaron en ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Inuyasha, creo que Kagome-sama tiene razón.

—Me hubieran dicho antes que habían llegado.

—Te lo di…

—Vámonos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo —le cortó.

La joven sacerdotisa infló los cachetes, mordiéndose —figuradamente— la lengua para no gritarle una bomba de insultos, sin embargo, se le hizo imposible, ya que el peliplateado en segundos apresurados desapareció de su cercanía, viéndose obligada a correr para no perderlo de vista, siendo seguida por Sango, Miroku y un callado (sonriente, también) Jun. Si fuese por ella, se hubiese quedado un poco más para reclamarle su actitud infantil, además de creer que estaba protegiendo a ese otro chico, incluso cuando le mencionó anteriormente que no confiaba en su presencia.

¡Argh! Le hacía ponerse furiosa, pero dejaría pasar el incidente, sólo por ahora, puesto que rescatar a su madre resultaba ser algo mucho más importante.

* * *

Kikyô intentó reconocer el lugar, pero ni las grisáceas paredes o el desaliñado color del futón en el que se encontraba le parecían familiares, lo único que descifró fue que había sido secuestrada por un bandido y la trajeron a esta habitación, de seguro con algún tipo de seguridad que no le permitía escapar.

Eso siendo jodidamente obvio.

No pensaba intentar adivinar quién la tenía cautiva, tampoco cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí, ni siquiera si Inuyasha ya había emprendido una búsqueda (que debía tenerlo con un pésimo humor), porque sabía las respuestas, y mientras más indagaba en ellas, menos desconocido se le hacía su paradero. De hecho, ya tenía una par de suposiciones rondándole la cabeza, y si una de ellas resultaba ser correcta, estaba más que segura de que Inuyasha la encontraría. Ese era el único pensamiento que le mantenía con fe, que le obligaba a no desmoronarse (aún cuando se sintiera así), sino que seguir manteniendo su fachada de indiferencia, porque esa era la manera en que él jugaba y ella conocía demasiado bien sus trucos.

No estaba asustada, puesto que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía (hablando del secuestro), sin embargo, nunca había pasado en circunstancias especiales, por ejemplo, mientras estaba esperando un hijo, y, usualmente, las condiciones en las que te mantenían cautiva no eran de lo mejor, por lo que le preocupaba, más que nada, el bienestar de la criatura que ya debía tener unos dos meses de gestación, quién sabe si ya estaba alcanzando los tres. No obstante, en cuanto vio una pequeña bandeja de metal asomarse por una rendija oxidada, lo que vino a su mente fue que Naraku (sí, él), se estaba ablandando por tratarse de ella. La comida que tenía un aspecto regular —casi vomitivo—, quizás no era confiable, a lo mejor estaba envenenada, pero Kikyô no era estúpida y sabía que si ese idiota deseaba matarla, bueno, no estaría despertando en estos momentos, para ser más clara, ya lo habría hecho.

Se quedó meditando si tomar la oferta o no, era natural que sintiera desconfianza frente a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, hasta revisaría las sábanas del futón si fuese necesario; le habían paralizado para traerla, podían utilizar ese tipo de técnicas en cualquier momento para evitar que hiciera algo temerario o intentase escapar, por eso debía ser cuidadosa, era una cuestión de instinto y supervivencia.

La sacerdotisa, sintiendo que el bebé pedía alimento, no lo pensó dos veces para dirigirse y tomar una de las bolas de arroz con sus manos, la acercó lentamente a su boca, primero palpando su consistencia con el labio superior, degustando lo poco y nada de sabor que entraba a su boca, luego pasó la punta de su lengua, ahí, finalmente, cerciorándose y comprobando que, de verdad, era comida, sin veneno, sin paralizadores, sin nada, sólo un simple e inofensivo rollo de arroz rodeado de alga nori.

Era esto o arriesgarse a morir de hambre con la incertidumbre.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le favorecía, pero optaría por la primera; insistía, era cuestión de supervivencia; además, lo peor que podría pasarle sería que perdiera su bebé, sin embargo, tampoco creía que Naraku aceptara tener un hanyô parecido a Inuyasha revoloteando por el palacio, así que, eventualmente, si no salía de aquí… su vida se iba a la mierda junto con la de su criatura.

—Confía demasiado en mí —musitó una voz, se escuchando pasos que progresivamente se acercaban.

—Mátame, y ahí decidimos quien es el idiota —respondió con total indiferencia a sus palabras.

—Ya te lo dije, Kikyô, no soy el mismo de antes.

—Se nota bastante —el tono sarcástico siendo escupido por su boca sin represión—. ¿Sabes? Para ser un calabozo, es bastante lujoso —dijo mientras sonreía, la intención era molestarlo con este tipo de frases, hacerle creer que no estaba sufriendo con nada de lo que estaba viviendo.

—No seas…

—¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí, Naraku? Podemos arreglas las cosas como humanos…, perdón, como _seres_ adultos. Sea lo que quieras conseguir no lo harás teniéndome encerrada.

Quería probar suerte, sólo eso; de alguna manera, aunque él alegase ser una persona completamente distinta, podía decir que sus años de matrimonio le habían servido para conocerlo, y reconocería a Onigumo en cualquier parte (o cuerpo, en este caso); la personalidad era similar, ¡Kami-sama! Hasta la manera en que sonreían cuando sentían que tenían el control era idéntica, y, claramente, Naraku la quería porque tenía sentimientos hacia ella, _aún_ la amaba, y si lograba indagar en ese lado, presionar sobre eso, bueno, quizás saldría de aquí más pronto de lo esperado.

Tomó otro bocadillo de arroz, el hambre desvaneciéndose de a poco, casi aguantando las ganas de soltar un chillido de satisfacción (sólo para molestarlo), incluso cuando la comida no era de las mejores, pero no era como si pudiese quejarse dada las circunstancias.

Por una diminuta luz que se caló por la ventanilla detrás de ella, pudo tener una difuminada vista del rostro de Naraku, y observó que su ceño estaba fruncido, sus labios torcidos en una mueca que no denotaba más que pura seriedad, por la manera que estaba reaccionando frente a sus continuadas actitudes, con seguridad saldría de esta celda en un par de minutos. Sí, sólo de la habitación, no esperaba que fuese tan fácil arrancarse del lugar, porque él tampoco la soltaría, sino que deseaba permaneciera aquí hasta la eternidad si eso era posible.

_Bingo._

Naraku, estúpidamente, le acaba de dejar libre, sin mencionar que había firmado su sentencia de muerte, porque en cuanto Inuyasha llegase se desataría el infierno (¡Já! Bastante irónico, puesto que su nombre significaba aquello). Quizás confiaba demasiado en su marido o estaba subestimando mucho a su enemigo, tampoco podía apoyarse completamente en el hanyô, pero ella estaba aquí y aún podía defenderse, además, Naraku no le haría daño, no le creía para nada eso de que era otra persona, Onigumo seguía _ahí_, vivo y latente.

—No te alegres tanto, Kikyô. El que te haya soltado no indica que te dejaré ir.

—No espero que lo hagas —decía la verdad.

La mujer examinó al hanyô de cabellos negros, poco había alcanzado a conocerlo cuando se vieron aquella vez en su hogar; le escaneó de arriba hacia abajo, buscando por armas o energías que le delatasen de algún movimiento extraño que pensaba hacer, sin embargo, segundos después la sacerdotisa se encontró con algo totalmente distinto, y ese destello que sólo podían ver ella y su hija —por herencia de Midoriko, la creadora de la perla—, le rozó los ojos, lanzándole una ola sorpresiva que le golpeó de lleno.

¿Acaso?

No, era imposible, _debía_ estar equivocándose.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —le preguntó con tono firme.

—¿Qué cosa? —musitó para luego darse cuenta de la dirección en que la mikô estaba observando, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro—. Oh, te refieres a esto —sacó una pequeña esfera rosada del interior de sus ropas—. Me la obsequió una persona.

—¿Quién?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero no te preocupes, los planes que tengo con ella no te involucran a ti.

—¡Entrégamela! No tengo idea cómo se la robaron del templo, pero la perla debe mantenerse conmigo, sino será tentada por la impureza y causará estragos en la región, ¡en el país entero! —gritó con desesperación, el miedo recorriendo sus venas.

—No, Kikyô. Se queda conmigo. Igual que tú.

—Te advierto que cuando llegue Inuyasha… —empezó a decir amenazadoramente.

—¿Ese medio demonio? No me hagas reír —soltó una risilla para acompañar la frase—. Aparte, ¿quién dijo que te estaba buscando?

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño, contrariada por sus palabras, sin embargo, dudando de ellas; ¿qué planeaba con decirle eso? Él sabía que ella no era idiota, lo estaba siendo el propio Naraku si pensaba que llegaría a creerla algo de lo que dijese, suficiente tenía con conocerlo desde hace años, ya no caería en las mismas estupideces como antes.

—Sí, mi marido; algo que tú no supiste ser.

—¿Y crees que ese _intento_ de demonio es mejor? —volvió a reír, esta vez una carcajada sonora—. Yo desconfiaría de Inuyasha, más que nada, me preocupa que esté con Kagome.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca le haría daño —musitó la mujer, repentinamente una sonrisa calándose en su rostro—. Si tratas de hacerme dudar de…

—Te has vuelto tan ingenua, ahora sé cómo ese hanyô ha logrado engañarte durante este tiempo, mi querida Kikyô.

La sacerdotisa calló, sin poder responderle, sin saber a qué se refería Naraku. Obviamente quería ponerla en contra de su marido, pero eso no lo lograría, por mucho que tratase; confiaba plenamente en Inuyasha, además, llevaban años juntos, hubiera notado si algo raro estaba sucediendo, por otro lado, Kagome nunca se ha quejado de él, a menos que estuviese bajo amenaza… ¡No! Se estaba sintiendo idiota por tan sólo pensar en ello. El hanyô, definitivamente, no se atrevería a dañarla. ¡Kami-sama! Naraku estaba loco si creía que su estúpido plan funcionaría.

Le estaba jodiendo de sobremanera que ese idiota siguiera sonriendo, aún más, que ella no pudiese hacerlo, porque no sentía que debía, puesto que, claramente, se encontraba en una posición de desventaja. No era que él la tuviese en una especie de celda, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, pero mientras no supiera con seguridad el tipo de lugar en el que estaba, además de que seguramente tenía a un par de ayudantes cuidándole las espaldas (porque amaba sentir que tenía poder sobre otros), poco podía hacer por su cuenta. Odiaba tener que esperar a Inuyasha, y quizás si no tuviese mucho que perder se arriesgaría, enfrentaría sola a Naraku, pero no era así, por mucho que quisiera creerlo, esto no se trataba de una pelea común y corriente contra un demonio cualquiera que estaba haciendo un intento en vano por robarse la perla.

_Kikyô, cálmate. Piensa bien las cosas_, se dijo a sí misma.

—Yo no dije nada de lastimar a Kagome.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

—De hecho… —él pausó y dejó salir un bufido—. Quizás no deba decírtelo.

—¿Decirme qué? Naraku, te lo advierto, ¡no juegues conmigo! Como tú dices que no eres el mismo de antes, bueno, yo tampoco soy esa Kikyô que conociste, esa mujer estúpida que fue capaz de caer en tus engaños.

—Creo que no, porque estás cayendo en los de Inuyasha… y en los de mi hija también.

Si esas palabras que aseguraban verdad, aunque no supiera de qué trataban, no eran capaces de hacer que una persona se desmoronara, bueno, Kikyô no sabía qué podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, intentó disimularlo con gracia, sin bajar la cabeza ningún segundo, con la expresión calculadora (que ameritaba la situación), ojos chocolate analizando los rojizos, buscando un destello de mentira que terminaría por descubrirlo en su plan. Y no era que la sacerdotisa estuviese tanteando la posibilidad de que Naraku acertara en sus dichos, sino que… tampoco podía decir que estaba completamente insegura de ellos.

Maldito idiota que le estaba causando estos problemas, pero pensaría en eso después, era mucho más importante lograr hacer tiempo hasta que Inuyasha apareciera; no sacaba nada con cuestionarse si ni siquiera sabía si saldría viva de este lugar, y en cuanto sucediera aquello podría también preguntarle al hanyô si las palabras de Naraku eran ciertas o no.

Obviaría completamente sus palabras.

Genial, ahora estaba dudando.

No, ¡él era su marido!

Pero no haría nada de malo saber… sí, se preocuparía de eso más adelante.

—¿Qué sucede, Kikyô?

—Nada.

—No te compliques por eso, si fuese algo _muy_ malo, ya me habría encargado de ello; ¿crees que soy capaz de dejar que le hagan daño a mi hija?

—Sí —no se mordió la lengua para decirlo, él tampoco pareció sorprendido de oírla—, y ella no es nada tuyo, no la nombres con tanta propiedad.

—Bueno, _nuestra_ hija.

Escuchar eso dolía mucho más que lo anterior. Aunque tuviese razón, quería olvidar ese detalle; claro que no se arrepentía de tener a Kagome, pero si tan sólo Inuyasha fuese su padre… todo estaría mejor.

—Tampoco. No te hagas como si fueras el padre que no pudo estar con su hija, no necesitas serlo, de hecho, Inuyasha está supliendo tu puesto bastante bien, y prefiero que se quede así.

Era cierto, y una de sus intenciones cuando supo que el medio demonio sería su futuro marido, por ello es que había intentando que ambos forjaran una relación bastante cercana, así Kagome le tendría un afecto _filial_; al parecer lo había logrado, puesto que ella nunca había discutido sobre su padre biológico, ni siquiera se comportaba como aquellos jóvenes que le alegaban a sus madres por divorciarse con sus ex maridos, y agradecía eternamente que eso fuese así. De esta manera no se arriesgaba a que Kagome le obligara a reunirse con su padre, a conocerlo, de tan sólo pensarlo podía intuir lo peligroso que sería esa reunión o lo que pudiese decirle Naraku a la muchacha para manipularla y ponerla en contra suyo.

—¿Tanto confías en él?

—Sí, porque lo amo, algo que nunca sentí por ti —dijo aquello tal serpiente que escupía el peor de sus venenos.

_Mal jugado_, fue lo primero que pensó la sacerdotisa en cuanto se vio aprisionada contra la pared, una mano de Naraku sujetando firmemente su cuello, la otra alzada en punto y a centímetros de su rostro. Los labios de él estaban torcidos en una mueca que no podía saberse si era por enojo o frustración (por lo menos le había borrado la sonrisa), el ceño fruncido y Kikyô creyó que sus ojos se habían tornado más oscuros —si era posible—, de un rojo que parecía como si sangre se hubiese acumulado en ellos. Era una imagen aterrado, incluso para ella, lo peor de todo siendo que no podía negar que le inspiraba miedo, porque aunque estaba apuntando a su cara, ese golpe podía ir a cualquier lado, especialmente…

Porque su mirada sádica estaba bajando lentamente a su viente, y aún si no supiera de su embarazo, lo notaría por lo crecida de su barriga (no en exceso, pero se dejaba ver), el movimiento de sus orbes demoníacas fue imitado por su mano, ella siguiendo todo el trayecto, sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba lento. Tuvo la necesidad de expulsar sus poderes, aquellos que sólo utilizaba en su máxima potencia en momentos desesperados, pero por mucho que les ordenara salir sin restricción alguna, éstos no respondían.

Aguantó la respiración un par de segundos.

Y joder, ahora se arrepentía de haber pensado que él no se atrevería a hacerle daño, aún cuando podía ser cierto, puesto que no lo haría directamente, pero no era cuestión de conocimientos médicos el saber que si su fuerza inhumana llegaba a arremeter contra su vientre, perdería algo mucho más valioso que su propia vida. Por favor, que alguien apareciera de la nada, aunque no fuese Inuyasha, no le interesaba si era uno de sus estúpidos sirvientes o aquel mismo bandido que la atacó en la aldea, pero cualquier interrupción sería una oportunidad para distraerlo de sus propósitos, todo servía, incluso si tan sólo le daban un par de segundos para salir del estupor que enmudecía sus sentidos y le mantenían inmóvil, incapaz de alejarlo cuando era lo que más deseaba.

—¿Sabes, Kikyô? Muchos piensan que soy un desgraciado sin corazón —hizo una pausa para dejar salir una carcajada—, y no tienes idea de lo…

Las últimas palabras pasaron como un susurro vació por sus oídos, dejando un eco permanente que le condenó de por vida.

—Asertivos que son.

_Mierda_.

* * *

Rin se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, ahuyentando el sudor que llevaba segundos acumulándose en el sector; soltó un suspiro, bajándose de la escalera que le había permitido colocar los últimos tablones para terminar de reconstruir el techo de una de las tantas cabañas que habían sido dañadas por el súbito ataque de aquellos bandidos. Unos aldeanos se acercaron para agradecerle, diciéndole que ya no necesitaban de su ayuda y podía descansar, a lo que ella simplemente asintió, sabiendo que necesitaba recostarse en algún lugar. No podía sentirse tranquila mientras sus pensamientos le estaban carcomiendo la cabeza, preguntándose cómo se hallaban Sango y Miroku, si habían logrado alcanzar a Inuyasha y Kagome, por último, si aún seguían en búsqueda de Kikyô o la habían encontrado. La respuesta ideal siendo un "bien" y dos "sí", pero mientras nadie le asegurase sobre ello le era imposible apaciguar su alma, estaba preocupada en demasía. Sólo había accedido a quedarse en la aldea porque sabía que sería una estorbo en el asunto, ella no sabía pelear, no tenía poderes sobrenaturales ni nada, pero eso no quitaba las ganas de tomar un caballo y hacerle andar a su máxima velocidad para unirse a sus amigos.

Decidió irse a relajar al bosque, en dirección a aquella laguna que se encontraba al oeste, siempre iba hacia allá cuando necesitaba pensar o simplemente para tranquilizarse. Sentir el ruido del agua rozar las rocas, la corriente haciéndola desembocar en una cascada, la brisa del viento que acostumbraba a presentarse con mayor frecuencia en esos ambientes, hasta el canto de los pájaros le servía, por muy molesto que resultara ser, puesto que generalmente prefería el silencio. Llegó al sitio en cuestión de minutos, enseguida tomando asiento en las raíces sobresalientes de uno de los tantos árboles que adornaban el paisaje de ensueño, alzó el rostro, fijándose en las nubes grisáceas que se aproximaban desde el norte, avecinando una posible lluvia o tormenta, quizás les había atrapado el mal tiempo a las personas de esa zona, justamente aquella en la que el grupo estaba buscando a Kikyô.

Genial, ahora estaba peor que antes.

La poca tranquilidad que había alcanzado a tener en esos breves minutos se difuminó por completo en cuanto un sonido le llamó la atención, obligándola a mirar de reojo hacia unos arbustos que estaban a una considerable distancia, pero aún pudiendo saber que alguien se estaba aproximando, tan sólo esperaba que no fuese un animal salvaje o un demonio; ser perseguida por cualquiera de las dos criaturas no era algo que necesitaba ahora… ni nunca.

—¡Sesshômaru-sama, espéreme!

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabiendo perfectamente a quién pertenecía tal nombre, le era imposible olvidarlo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Cambió su posición a una más inclinada, asomándose por el tronco del árbol, asegurándose de que no la viesen, y pronto divisó a la figura imponente de un yôkai aparecer entre las sombras, su cabello platinado cayendo recto por su espalda, los orbes dorados que expresaban frialdad inmutables, observando en una dirección fija, su rostro imponiendo la misma barrera que le causaba tanta curiosidad a Rin. Segundos después vio una figura diminuta, de un aspecto extraño, de color verde, que reconoció como el molesto sirviente de Sesshômaru, avanzar corriendo para alcanzar el, incluso, paso calmo de su amo, chocando contra él cuando éste se detuvo.

La chica aguantó la respiración y su corazón empezó latir cuando advirtió que la mirada del demonio se había posado, repentinamente, en el árbol que ella estaba ocupando como respaldo y escondite. ¿Qué haría si él la descubría? Cosa que de seguro ya hizo, algunas veces olvidaba que era un ser sobrenatural y tenía sentidos bastante desarrollados. Así que hizo lo más inteligente —o esperaba— que se le ocurrió, se dejó ver, y por el rostro que puso Sesshômaru cuando la avistó (uno inmutable y frío, lo común), Rin confirmó que sí, había sabido de su presencia desde antes.

—¡Oh, pero si es la niña de antes! —le apuntó el sirviente del demonio.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Sesshômaru, la pelinegra sabiendo que se estaba dirigiendo a ella incluso cuando sus orbes doradas observaban hacia otro lado.

—Na…nada —no tenía idea de si decirle lo sucedido era bueno, puesto que se veía amenazador (guapo también), y la chica temía por la seguridad de la aldea si llegaba a ventilar que no había protección alguna.

—¡No nos mientas! —acusó ese yôkai de aspecto desagradable mientras le apuntaba con su báculo—. Sesshômaru-sama sintió la presencia de un ser poderoso en estas tierras, así que no sirve de nada inventar excusas.

—¡Jaken, silencio! —el tono amenazador con que le habló fue suficiente para hacerlo callar—. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

¿Debería decirlo? Bueno, él ya sabe que no están en la aldea, no haría más daño el ponerle al tanto de los hechos, quizás (cabe la posibilidad) de que decidiera ayudarlos, y eso sería magnífico. De Sesshômaru confiaba, extrañamente, no le inspiraba _tanto_ miedo, le preocupaba en mayor intensidad ese sirviente idiota que tenía, parecía no importarle nada, pero con el demonio acá le sería imposible hacer algo sin la autorización debida.

—Secuestraron a Kikyô-sama y fue en su búsqueda.

Ok, no pudo detener las palabras, _algo_ le hizo soltarlas.

—¿Quién? —mencionó levemente interesado.

—No lo sé.

—¡Te dije que no le mintie…!

—¡Jaken! —volvió a llamarle la atención—. Vuelves a hablar y te mataré.

Rin rió por la manera en que el rostro de aquel pequeño demonio se desfiguró, sus ojos desorbitándose ligeramente, sus labios empezando a temblar, y ella juró que vería que el sirviente pondría sus manos en la boca para evitar decir cualquier cosa. Bueno, la pelinegra también hubiese callado abruptamente si recibía una orden con ese tono de voz, además de que el yôkai se veía serio en su dicho, le creía capaz de cumplirlo si llegaban a desobedecerlo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente, al momento en que Sesshômaru posó su mirada en la suya, con el ceño fruncido, enviándole un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Aunque había algo que seguía intrigando a la muchacha, eso se reducía específicamente al parecido enorme que tenía con Inuyasha, el mismo cabello platinado, los ojos dorados, la forma en que sus mentones terminaban en punta, lo definido de sus rasgos demoníacos, la diferencia siendo que él no poseía las orejas puntiagudas al tope de su cabeza, sino que a sus costados y que se camuflaban por lo largo de sus hebras, el resto era como casi ver al hanyô en su forma yôkai frente a ella.

—¿Qué eres de Inuyasha? —preguntó abruptamente; necesitaba sacarse la duda.

—Su medio hermano, pero sólo por sangre. Nunca sería pariente de ese débil hanyô —mencionó, lo último con un tono despectivo.

Oh, entonces sí podría ayudarlos, después de todo, eran familia. Rin sonrió, sintiéndose más segura de sus palabras, sabiendo que sería lo correcto decirle con detalle al demonio el paradero de su hermano, ¡pronto les llegaría ayuda! Seguramente, con la presencia de Sesshômaru en la búsqueda, se apresurarían las cosas y encontrarían a Kikyô en menos tiempo, además de que podrían derrotar al estúpido que se le ocurrió secuestrarla.

—Realmente que no sé nada más, yo no estaba cuando sucedió —le dijo con rapidez—, pero sé que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Miroku y Sango-chan se fueron pro esa dirección para encontrarse con Inuya…

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La pelinegra suspiró, su corazón disminuyendo los latidos, calmándose en cuanto vio que el demonio se alejaba paulatinamente, sólo que en un sentido contrario, de hecho, estaba caminando hacia el sur. ¿Qué no ayudaría a Inuyasha y los demás? Todas sus esperanzas fueron desmoronándose, su mirada siguiendo atentamente el caminar de Sesshômaru, quien parecía poco interesado en el asunto, más que nada, totalmente ajeno al tema. ¡Era su cuñada la que estaba en peligro! Rin no entendía, no había cosa más grandiosa que la familia, ¿cómo era capaz de abandonarlos? Necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible y él sería una grande.

Frunció el ceño, repentinamente sintiendo que la ira le estaba invadiendo; sin pensar en sus movimientos, dio pasos agigantados para alcanzar al rápido yôkai, agradeciendo que no estaba tomando una velocidad considerable al caminar, y pronto se vio parada frente a Sesshômaru, con las manos en su cadera, la misma expresión de enojo en su rostro, ahora acompañándole una torcedura de sus labios que denotaba molestia para quien la estuviese mirando.

—¡Oye! —el demonio no se inmutó ante sus palabras, ni siquiera deteniéndose a mirarla o en sus pasos, simplemente pasando de largo—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

Rin aguantó la respiración cuando Sesshômaru se detuvo en seco, pero sin voltearse, aunque, por la mirada que le lanzó el sirviente de éste (una totalmente sorprendida), intuyó que sus palabras no habían sido lo más conveniente, más que nada, el tono de voz que había utilizado, sin embargo, poco le importaba, estaba demasiado enojada como para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera a Sesshômaru-sama! ¡Pagarás por tu imprudencia! —gritó Jaken, su báculo apuntándolo directamente a la figura femenina—. ¡Recibe tu…!

—Jaken —dijo el yôkai—, vámonos.

—Pero, amo…

El demonio retomó su camino, obligando a su sirviente a acompañarle, aún ignorando a la pelinegra que seguía lanzando frases en contra suyo. Llegó un punto en donde Rin ya no aguantó más su actitud altanera, ¡que le aplastara un rayo, pero no se detendría hasta hacer que ese idiota fuese en busca de los otros!

—Inuyasha es tu hermano, ¿cierto? ¡Deberías ayudarlo!

—Lo que haga él no es mi asunto. Que su mujer haya sido secuestrada es su responsabilidad. Si no llegó a tiempo para impedirlo, que se asegura de remediarlo.

La chica no dijo nada más, encontrándole una cierta razón a Sesshômaru, se quedó quieta observando como la imponente silueta del demonio desaparecía repentinamente, alzando el vuelo mientras que Jaken se apresuraba en agarrarse de su cola (¿O estola? No estaba segura), el pequeño yôkai lanzándole una mirada de victoria, pero al mismo tiempo frustrada por no haber podido atacarla por faltarle el respeto a su amo. Rin suspiró, entre aliviada y decepcionada porque él se había marchado, puesto que sabía había sido temeraria en gritarle, había tenido mucha suerte de que no la hubiesen matado, sin embargo, por un momento tuvo las esperanzas de que Sesshômaru fuese en ayuda de ellos, claramente aquella no había sido su intención desde un principio.

—¿Rin? —una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué haces por acá?

—¿Kôga? —segundos después se dio, realmente, cuenta de quién había llegado—. ¡Kôga! Te estaba esperando.

—¿Por qué huele a perro? —masculló el yôkai lobo olfateando el aire y arrugando la nariz.

—Ni me hables de ese idiota, de verdad que no me interesa.

—Iba hacia la aldea, quiero hablar con Kagome sobre nuestra boda —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Sobre eso…

Rin suspiró nuevamente. Esta sería una larga historia y si terminaba bien (como que Kôga no lanzara un grito y se fuese corriendo en busca de su prometida), la pelinegra juraba que sería un milagro.

* * *

¡Y eso es! Uy, debo decir que mi parte favorita fue la de Kikyô con Naraku, no sé, me golpeó la inspiración de un momento a otro cuando pensé en la escena :)

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Espero sus comentarios, críticas, etc.

¡Os quiero mis lectores! :)

**Franessa Black**


	14. El fracaso es la clave del éxito

¡Hola! :)

Uf, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, fue un tanto difícil de escribir, pero finalmente está terminado.

Debo anunciarles que el martes entro a la Universidad (otra vez), lo que me quitará gran parte del tiempo que solía disfrutar en mis vacaciones, eso significa que, quizás, las actualizaciones se demorarán mucho más que de costumbre. Por ningún motivo, por mucho que me demore, dejaré la historia sin terminar, odio hacer eso. Es mi responsabilidad saber manejar el tiempo entre mi vida personal y mi deber como escritora hacia ustedes. Intentaré hacer lo posible por mantener el ritmo entre las publicaciones, pero les digo esto porque siento que es necesario lo sepan :)

Dejando de lado eso, ¡muchas gracias por todos sus review! De verdad que cada vez me sorprende más lo bien que le está yendo a la historia y que les guste tanto, ¡realmente que muchas, muchas e infinitas gracias! Ya saben, sin ustedes no sería nadie como escritora :)

**moniale: **¡no! Comerse las uñas es malo, te lo digo, así que no lo hagas, por mucha intriga que sientas, jaja :D Aquí está la continuación, ¡espero te guste y muchas gracias por el comentario! Un beso :)

**Paulaa D: **por un momento casi se le sale, pero no lo dijo, ¡menos mal! ¿Te imaginas se sabe toda la verdad en esa situación? Kikyô se deprime y se suicida, te lo aseguro (? Y sí, sentí que debía dar un espacio al InuyashaxKagome, porque se trata sobre ellos, aunque nunca hay que olvidar que él está casado con Kikyô, por lo que tampoco puede andar besándola o llevándose cuando quiera, es algo difícil todo esto ;D ¡Gracias por tu review, un beso para ti también! :)

¡Y ahora, sin más, el capítulo! (Bueno, después de un leve disclaimer).

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (excepto para... no, son de ella completamente u.u)

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XIV: "El fracaso es la clave del éxito" 

—Inuyasha.

Era ya cuarta vez que intentaba llamar su atención.

—¡Pervertido, no me toques!

Quizás llevaba oyendo lo mismo también por un largo período de tiempo, el sonido de las cachetadas ya se le había quedado grabado en la mente y no parecía que fuese a desaparecer pronto, lo que haría permanente su dolor de cabeza.

Por ello, volvió a insistir con el chico de los ojos dorados, probando si sus palabras lograban hacerle voltear (si la suerte estaba de su lado), sin embargo, cada una de ellas fallando, obteniendo como resultado que su paciencia fuese decayendo progresivamente, al igual que convenciéndose de que no lograría que él le hablase aunque insistiera por una hora. El medio demonio estaba enojado por lo sucedido anteriormente, desde aquel beso, pasando por la discusión y casi pelea con Jun, hasta el momento en que aparecieron Sango y Miroku, lo que les permitió seguir con la búsqueda. Kagome había querido disculparse con el hanyô, sabía que no tuvo razón para enviarlo al suelo de esa manera (aunque estaba segura de que fue un golpe a su orgullo más que otra cosa), pero él también debía entender que la situación no daba tiempo como para detenerse en batallas idiotas, menos si se trataban sobre averiguar si Jun tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella que fuese diferente a sólo querer matarla. Y, por mucho que la chica quisiera descubrirlo, encontrar a su madre era más importante, además de que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de aquello y otros asuntos (como el beso que juraron nunca volvería repetirse —aún así lo hicieron—), también enfrentar a Jun para que les dijese la verdadera razón de su presencia, esa que escondía tras su máscara de seriedad y misterio.

Todavía quedaban muchos enredos en el aire, sin embargo, mientras no se calmaran las cosas, poco podían hacer para encontrarles respuesta, lo que se haría más difícil si el medio demonio mantenía esa actitud de indiferencia frente a ella. Por eso es que tan sólo apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Inuyasha y ponerse a su lado, siguiendo su caminar, que a su vez, era indicado por Jun, quien iba liderando el grupo. Sango y Miroku iban más atrás, para ser exacto, estaban sobrevolando montados en Kirara, dándoles una perspectiva amplia del terreno. La pelinegra hubiese ido con ellos (quizás así no se encontrarían caminando actualmente), si no fuese porque el pensamiento de que en algún momento deberían empezar a correr cruzó su cabeza, y la posibilidad de subirse a la espalda de Inuyasha a) le permitiría conversar directamente con él, susurrarle al oído aunque sea, b) era tentadora, tan simple como eso.

La chica suspiró, observando de reojo el perfil del medio demonio.

—¿Aún sigues molesto?

Él no contestó, ni siquiera sus orbes doradas hicieron algún movimiento que le indicase a ella que le estaba escuchando, aunque sabía que la oía, era imposible poder ignorarla en ese ámbito.

—Lo lamento, ¿sí? No quise hacerlo, pero tampoco podemos perder el tiempo…

—Claro, no te interesa porque te _encanta_ que él se haya puesto celoso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le golpeó el brazo sólo por reacción—. Inuyasha, a mí no me gusta él, yo…

Joder. Había estado a punto de confesarle su amor (como si no lo supiera), porque besarse y demostrarlo era algo muy distinto a decirlo; además, ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? Le había mencionado al hanyô que Jun quería matarla, no había razón alguna que la llevara a sentir cosas por ese tipo, sería suicida, casi al borde del masoquismo. Puede que sea atractivo —después de todo, se parecía bastante al medio demonio—, pero no era estúpida, por lo menos no tanto como para verlo de una manera amorosa. Tampoco era que creyese él tenía una cierta atracción hacia ella, ¡imposible!

Inuyasha, cuando estaba enojado (o celoso), decía lo que primero se le venía a la mente, lo que se traducía a puras idioteces.

¡Argh!

Se escuchó la risa de Jun a lo lejos, se asimilaba a un bufido de burla, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el hanyô, provocando que un gruñido saliese de su garganta mientras miraba fijamente al chico de cabellos oscuros.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes, idiota? —le gritó el medio demonio, pero nadie contestó a su pregunta—. ¡Oye!

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido como para que Kagome pudiese describir lo que sucedió, lo único que supo fue que Inuyasha desapareció de su lado, luego el ruido fuerte del cuerpo de Jun chocando contra la corteza de un árbol le advirtió de lo que pasaba, sus ropas tomadas por ambas manos del hanyô, quien le presionaba contra la madera, sus colmillos sobresaliendo por los labios y múltiples sonidos guturales abandonando su boca progresivamente. ¿Otra vez discutiendo? Pensó la sacerdotisa, golpeándose la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. A este paso nunca llegarían donde su madre, y ella terminaría yéndose sola, porque realmente estaba cansada de la actitud de ambos, todo el tiempo peleaban, si no era Inuyasha quien hacía un comentario despectivo hacia uno, era Jun el que comenzaba, como ahora. Y la chica creía que ya tener a Kôga causaba problemas, bueno, estaba equivocada.

Esta vez no jugaría a favor de Jun (nunca lo hacía), así que guardaría el conjuro de sentarlo para otra ocasión en que realmente fuese necesario detenerlo, además de que ese chico podía defenderse perfectamente, lo que estaba haciendo actualmente, puesto que acababa de lanzar un puño al abdomen del peliplateado, éste evadiéndolo con gran eficacia, de paso soltando al otro hanyô, tomando su distancia al mismo tiempo que su ceño fruncido se hacía más profuso.

—Mira, no te rompo la cara sólo porque nos llevarás a mi mujer, pero apenas termine eso...

—No eres tú al que quiero, así que me mantendré tranquilo, no te preocupes —musitó mientras sonreía de medio lado—. Ya estamos cerca, pero no podemos correr aún, necesitamos aproximarnos con cautela, por lo que te sugiero seas un poco más calmado, sino terminarás matando a Kikyô.

—Keh, entonces llévanos y no sigas interrumpiendo —fue lo último que dijo antes de volver hacia donde, seguía parada, Kagome—. ¿Qué? ¿También crees…? ¡Argh! —levantó los brazos como diciendo "púdranse, no me interesa".

—Eres tú quien provoca todo esto —recriminó la pelinegra—. Te lo dije, Jun me quiere matar… y aún así dejaste que viniera. ¿No ves que eso le está permitiendo acercarse a mí? —le dijo, afirmando claramente sus palabras, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Él nos puede llevar a Kikyô más rápido y…

—Sí, lo noto. Estamos caminando —susurró con ironía, rodeando los ojos.

—Y mientras esté yo, no te tocará ni siquiera un pelo —apenas empezó a pronunciar la frase, giró el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada achocolatada de la chica, quien tan sólo se mantuvo observándolo, sin poder creer las palabras—. Así que por eso no te preocupes, te protegeré.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, la sensación en su pecho enmudeciéndola, recordándole el porqué se había enamorado de aquel hombre, dejando que todos sus sentimientos afloraran. Sonrió, sintiéndose segura junto a él, teniendo el súbito impulso de agarrarle el brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo mientras recargaba la cabeza en la zona baja antes del hombro; le alegró de sobremanera que Inuyasha no se opusiera a ello. Si este no era uno de esos típicos momentos para culminar la escena con un beso, Kagome no sabía qué era. Pero, no sucedió, ya uno al día era suficiente, sino la culpa le terminaría carcomiendo el alma. Algunas veces se pregunta, ¿cómo podía traicionar de esa manera? Más que nada, olvidarse de la existencia de su madre, incluso cuando la razón por la cual estaba en esta situación se debía a ella.

Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho, y disfrutaría el momento.

Después sería una mujer casada… o eso había planeado con Kôga días atrás.

Mierda.

Siguieron avanzando, de un segundo a otro viendo la sombra de Kirara pasar sobre ellos, indicando que Miroku y Sango se habían adelantado por los aires, quizás tomando la oportunidad de avistar algo que les permitiese dirigirse más rápido (lo que se supone harían con la ayuda —invisible— de Jun), hacia el lugar donde tenían a Kikyô capturada. Inuyasha no había podido sentir nada, ni el olor de la sacerdotisa o un sonido, era como si una barrera les estuviese prohibiendo el paso, todo parecía hacerles creer que estaban caminando en círculos, sin tener una posible salida. La situación se volvía desesperante, incluso para Kagome.

—¡Argh!

Aquél gemido atrajo la atención de todos, y sorprendidos observaron el cuerpo de Jun irse hacia delante, doblando las rodillas y agarrándose el pecho mientras seguía quejándose, segundos después unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo frente a su figura. Kagome miró hacia los lados, cautelosa por si se encontraba alguien en los alrededores, por su parte, Inuyasha se acercó a Jun, con el ceño fruncido y preguntándose lo que había sucedido. Pasó un minuto en donde se mantuvieron en silencio, preparados para enfrentarse al enemigo, sin embargo, a medida que transcurría el tiempo les confundía aún más que no apareciera un demonio o _algo_ que les hiciera saber lo que había lastimado de tal manera al hanyô de cabellos negros.

—Maldición… —murmuró Jun, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo la sacerdotisa, aproximándose a ambos medios demonios—. ¿Quién…?

—¡Tenemos que irnos, rápido! —gritó el chico, empezando a correr con gran velocidad—. ¡Kikyô nos necesita, qué están esperando!

Esa simple frase fue suficiente para que Inuyasha se alertara, tomase a Kagome bruscamente y la subiera a su espalda. Le extrañaba la manera en que había reaccionado Jun, aún más el hecho de que súbitamente fue herido, sin que hubiese alguna presencia maligna a sus alrededores, sin embargo, poco tiempo tenía para meditar sobre ello, le podía parecer rara la situación, pero en cuanto advirtió que llegaba el momento para, finalmente, llegar al sitio donde tenían cautiva a Kikyô, todas sus preocupaciones se vieron disminuidas por la urgencia de salvarla. Además, no era como si le importase ese sujeto, en lo más mínimo, lo único que le interesaba era que él los guiara hacia el lugar, luego podría matarlo si quería o dejarlo vivir, el resultado dependiendo de su estado físico y de humor.

Estaba enojado, bastante.

Debía sumarle que él tenía intenciones de asesinar a Kagome.

Sí, definitivamente lo mataría. Incluso cuando ya su sola presencia le hacía pensar en ello.

O quizás esto era una manera de despejar su mente de imágenes poco apropiadas para la situación, y es que sentir el cuerpo de Kagome en su espalda, sus manos rodeando sus piernas firmemente, con los brazos femeninos aferrados a su cuello, claro, a cualquiera le producía _sensaciones_. Las que tuvo que alejar, puesto que si seguía así de distraído terminaría cayéndose de los árboles que se encontraba saltando actualmente, y seguir la, súbita, velocidad de Jun se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, se notaba que tenía apuro con llegar hacia Kikyô e Inuyasha intuía que el hecho de que fue herido tenía algo que ver, pero mientras lo llevase a su destino, todo bien, no podía quejarse realmente.

Se encontraron con Miroku y Sango, quienes seguían sobrevolando en Kirara, unos metros más allá, la pareja advirtiendo enseguida la situación, no perdiendo el tiempo en preguntas innecesarias que sólo confirmarían lo que ya sabían. Por unos minutos lo único que se escuchaban eran los golpeteos de los pies de ambos medios demonios hacer contacto con la madera de las ramas, luego el barrido cuando decidían seguir el camino por tierra firme, de vez en cuando un par de gritos de Kagome por lo rápido que iban (lo que comenzaba a aturdir los sentidos de Inuyasha).

Luego de recorrer una vasta distancia, de a poco el hanyô de cabellos plateados fue avistando a lo lejos lo que parecía ser el tejado de una mansión, y frunció el ceño, sorprendido por encontrarse con aquella imagen. ¿Un terrateniente había raptado a Kikyô? ¿Por qué? Ellos no acostumbraban a llevarse sacerdotisas para… ni quería pensar en la posibilidad de que quisiera hacerla su mujer, pero no le cabía duda de que ese humano era un idiota, para estos momentos el hecho de que él se casó con la mikô ya debe haber recorrido gran parte de la región, había firmado su sentencia de muerte en cuanto se decidió a hacerlo. Un idiota más, y por mucho que Kikyô siempre le pidió ser gentil con seres débiles como éste tipo, no podía, simplemente no se permitiría dejarlo salir vivo de su enfrentamiento.

Hace tiempo que no cortaba en dos a alguien con su espada, y tanto ésta como su persona… tenían muchos deseos de hacerlo. Él sería, eventualmente, quien pusiera a Tessaiga en forma nuevamente. Debía reconocer que era valiente por haberse atrevido a llevársela, también por lograr que un demonio estuviese bajo su mando, pero ya tenía suficientes razones para partirle la cara en cuanto lo viese.

—¡Por qué te detienes! —gritó el hanyô cuando vio a Jun parar en seco.

—De aquí en adelante no podemos cruzar.

—¿Ah? ¡Dijiste que nos llevarías hacia ella!

—Acá estamos, está en éste palacio —dijo el chico.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué estamos esperando? —reclamó nuevamente Inuyasha, su paciencia alcanzando los límites (cuando ya se creía que los habría sobrepasado).

—Está protegido por una barrera —musitó Kagome mientras se bajaba con cuidado de la espalda masculina.

—Y no la creó Kikyô-sama —apareció la voz de Miroku, su figura caminando hacia el grupo seguido de Sango y Kirara (en su forma normal) montada al hombro—. Expele energías malignas, poderosas —volvió a decir, repentinamente cubriéndose el rostro con las mangas de su túnica, zarandeando su báculo como si estuviese alejando un viento invisible.

—Exacto, y no podemos romperla, a menos que… —la mirada de Jun se topó con la achocolatada de la joven sacerdotisa, haciendo claro el término de sus palabras.

La pelinegra dio unos pasos, acercándose cautelosamente hacia el gran edificio, estirando el brazo mientras sus dedos intentaban palpar aquella barrera que era invisible para sus ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, una descarga eléctrica remeció a la muchacha, quien se obligó a retirar su mano, soltando un leve quejido que hizo a Inuyasha colocarse a su lado inmediatamente, cerciorándose que no estuviese lastimada. Ella sonrió ante la acción, pero no le duró mucho la expresión en el rostro, puesto que de un momento a otro se vio impulsada por una fuerza descomunal hacia el otro lado de la barrera, quedando separada de sus acompañantes. Intentó salir, sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba era repelida por ésta; los cuatro restantes que seguían fuera, probaron tocar también el manto de energía, recibiendo la misma descarga que Kagome, pero con una magnitud más potente que los lanzó hacia atrás, aturdiéndolos levemente.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —reclamó Inuyasha, reincorporándose, observando primero a Kagome, luego a al muchacho de cabellos negros—. ¡Tú tienes algo que ver con esto! ¡Dime qué pretendes! —tomó a Jun de sus ropas, amenazando con golpearlo si no hablaba—. ¡Si no la sacas de ahí, juro que…!

—Inuyasha, cálmate —le dijo Miroku—. Esto no fue provocado por ninguno de nosotros.

—Sé cómo desintegrarla, si no me sueltas no podremos hacerlo —el hanyô, aún reacio, lo dejó libre mientras mascullaba palabras que el chico no logró entender. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia la figura temblorosa y desesperada de la pelinegra—. Dispara una de tus flechas hacia la barrera, si tienes poder suficiente —eso último lo dijo con burla, casi incrédulo de que la muchacha poseyera alguno—, podrás romperla.

La sacerdotisa asintió, apuntando hacia aquél manto invisible que de a poco se fue aclarando para su mirada, entrecerró los ojos, intentando enfocar el objetivo con la mayor precisión posible, lentamente (y con nerviosismo) soltando la cuerda para que la flecha saliese con gran fuerza, incrustándose en un punto ciego mientras que su poder espiritual luchaba contra el de la barrera, el enfrentamiento proyectándose en los múltiples rayos que iban hacia todos lados. Luego de que una capa de luz extremadamente brillante les cegara la vista por unos segundos, observaron que… las cosas seguían igual que antes, no notaban diferencia alguna entre el paisaje antes de la flecha y el después.

Pero en cuanto Kagome movió la mano para cerciorarse del efecto, los cuatro restantes del grupo se reunieron con ella y apresuraron el paso hacia el palacio.

—¡Kagome-chan, no sabía que tenías ese poder! —le dijo Sango mientras avanzaba a la misma altura, de la chica e Inuyasha, sobre Kirara.

—Yo tampoco —contestó ella, aún sin creer lo que había hecho.

—Debe ser porque eres hija de Kikyô.

El peor que podría haber remarcado esa frase era Inuyasha, pero lo hizo, ganándose una mirada contrariada de la pelinegra, otra más fría de Sango y por último se escuchó una risilla de Miroku, que de seguro había sido provocada por el mismo comentario. Jun, por su parte, iba demasiado apresurado como para reunirse a la cadena de reacciones del resto de sus compañeros, lo que llamaba la atención del hanyô, quien presionó a sus piernas, exigiéndoles un ritmo más veloz para así ponerse al lado de él, después de todo mientras más rápido fuesen, llegarían de tal manera hacia su mujer, acabando, finalmente, con este atado.

También tendría entre sus garras el cuello de ese sujeto que se atrevió a capturarla.

Y ese era un pensamiento que le levantaba el ánimo.

—Créanme, a medida que hablan estupideces, a Kikyô la están matando, y no será una linda escena para cuando alcancemos el palacio… si es que llegamos a entrar —mencionó Jun, con el ceño fruncido, una expresión en su rostro que denotaba puro enojo.

—Entonces, deja de hablar y corre.

Kagome suspiró, sin prestar atención a la pelea verbal entre ambos medios demonios; su mirada chocolate se fijó en aquél nuevo panorama que se divisaba a lo lejos, tan sólo esperando que llegasen a tiempo.

_Madre, aguanta un poco más_.

* * *

Kikyô aguantó la respiración, sujetándose el estómago mientras intentaba retener un gemido bajo sus labios, sus piernas temblado por el sólo dolor, finalmente cediendo para hacerle caer de rodillas al suelo. Tuvo que soltar la boca para tomar aire, soltándolo con rapidez, repitiendo el acto incontables veces, creyendo que nunca terminaría de abarcar lo suficiente como para permitirle retomar el control de su cuerpo o aunque sea aminorar las punzadas que empezaban a recorrerle desde la espalda hacia el cuello. Lanzó un quejido, sus ojos subiendo paulatinamente sólo alcanzando a divisar desde la mitad del abdomen hacia abajo la figura de Naraku, pero no le era necesario observarlo a la cara para saber que ahora tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y que pronto empezaría a carcajear, tal como lo hacían los psicópatas.

Y él era uno, eso lo tenía claro.

Mierda.

Necesitaba que llegara alguien, sino esta vez sí que no podría evitar que le golpease con totalidad en el estómago, gracias a Kami-sama que el veneno había aminorado sus efectos en ella, lo que le permitió debilitar el golpe de Naraku, por lo que la criatura no sufriera daños mayores, por lo menos estaba segura de que no la había perdido, eso era suficiente para calmarla por un tiempo. Ayudaba bastante el que estuviese saliendo un poco de sangre por su boca, así burlaba los sentidos de él y no se daría cuenta de que había fallado en su propósito… a medias.

Como lo predijo, la risa de Naraku no tardó en llegar a sus oídos, no sabía si acompañarlo por a) haber prevenido la muerte prematura de su bebé, b) no estar muerta; o simplemente quedarse seria, haciendo caso omiso a ello, quién sabe si en algún momento se pondría a llorar para hacer más dramática la situación (claro, como si ya no lo fuese suficiente por sí misma), pero estaba tranquila, o al menos eso quería —_necesitaba_— aparentar.

—¿Qué pasa, Kikyô? Se supone que eres la sacerdotisa más poderosa de este lugar y aún así sucumbes ante un simple golpe —musitó él, sin poder contener las risas que salían entre sus palabras.

—Idiota —masculló, deteniéndose para escupir un poco de sangre—. Sabes que estoy embarazada y aún así…

—Sí, lo sé. Créeme cuando te digo que mi intención no distaba más allá que… —se inclinó, su rostro quedando a la altura del femenino—, matarlo.

Naraku sonrió, tomó por la mandíbula a Kikyô, obligándola a encararlo de frente y se acercó unos centímetros, quedando a aquella distancia que, si ella hubiese podido intuir sus acciones, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar, puesto que segundos después sintió la fría presión de los ásperos labios y rudos labios de él sobre los suyos. La sacerdotisa no se movió, totalmente atrapada por sorpresa, pero apenas tuvo noción de lo que sucedía, utilizó sus dientes para morderlo y corrió la cara, susurrando injurias que iban dirigidas hacia el medio demonio, maldiciéndolo de todas las maneras que conocía, desde un 'estúpido' a un 'hijo de puta', eventualmente las palabras saliendo entre trazos de saliva que botaba paulatinamente, como si con ello quisiera borrar hasta el más ínfimo rastro de ese beso. Naraku volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez soltando un bufido, sólo que no era de frustración ni enojo, sino que de alegría por estar viendo a quien él acostumbró a ver como una mujer de las más fuertes rendida a sus pies, sin siquiera tener que hacer gran esfuerzo. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por el sector que le ardía, observando el pequeño hilillo de sangre impregnarse en su piel, y como un verdadero masoquista soltó otra carcajada, divertido por la situación, por las reacciones de la mikô.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que podía permitirle tales imprudencia, lo que se vio reflejado en la súbita bofetada que plantó en el costado izquierdo del rostro femenino, la piel blanca como la nieve tornándose rojiza de inmediato, dejando la marca permanente de aquella acción.

—Lo siento, no quiero dañarte, pero tú me obligas a hacerlo —dijo él, ahora acariciando la mejilla sonrosada y por mucho que Kikyô intentaba correrse, sus pocas fuerzas no se lo permitían—. Prometo que te cuidaré y no haré nada mientras no me des razones.

Ella encontraba repugnante la manera en que Naraku se comportaba, ahora finalmente dejando ver su lado trastornado, recordándole a la sacerdotisa el porqué decidió terminar su matrimonio en un principio, puesto que ésta no era la primera vez que recibía un trato así de su (ex) marido, por ello es que tampoco le sorprendía que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, ya no era la pequeña mujer inocente que buscaba el amor perfecto y de cuento de hadas que creía podía vivir con él, eso era lo que le permitía sobreponerse, mantener la careta seria que le estaba caracterizando desde que había llegado a este lugar.

Lo bueno de eso es que Naraku no podía leerle los pensamientos.

Lo malo era que él parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Y eso le jodía aún más, porque no tenía idea si mostrarse débil o fuerte ante el hanyô, tampoco si llorar o reír ante la situación; era igual que antes, la única diferencia siendo que Naraku era parte demonio, la mujer estaba casada con otro hombre (y embarazada), y estaba arrodillada ante él cansándose cada vez más y sin saber si podría proteger por mucho tiempo la vitalidad de su pequeña criatura.

Como siempre, las cartas jugaban a su favor y se la cagaban a ella.

Aún no sabía si llorar o reír, quizás optaría por lo primero y luego soltaría carcajadas como maniática sólo para ver si así lo asustaba, que la creyera loca, porque tampoco era que estuviese a una gran diferencia de alcanzar ese estado.

—Vamos, mátame, por favor —rogó, desesperando, segura de que cualquier destino era mejor que pasar el resto de su vida con él.

—Oh, no me creerás tan desgraciado. Aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo.

—No será muy diferente a lo de antes, _Onigumo_.

Sólo quiso usar el nombre para ver si obtenía una reacción distinta, algo que le mostrase una debilidad y, al mismo tiempo, le diese una salida, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue recibir otro golpe, ahora en la mejilla contraria, el color rojizo adornando ambos lados e, irónicamente, haciendo más armoniosa su piel.

—Perdón, juro que no lo haré nuevamente, pero es que… ¡argh! ¡No me hagas hacerlo! ¿Ves? De esta manera no conseguirás nada bueno —masculló el medio demonio, con voz desesperada, casi intentando consolarse a sí mismo por sus acciones, repitiendo el procedimiento anterior, de acariciarla en la zona dañada.

Kikyô esta vez se dejó, sintiendo que ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

—¡Kikyô!

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus oídos no creyendo el sonido que llegaban a ellos; toda la esperanza que antes pendía de un fino hilo reviviendo y haciéndose más fuerte, incluso permitiéndole esbozar una sonrisa entre lo complicado del momento.

Pero, _él_ estaba aquí, había venido por ella.

Y la expresión furiosa en el rostro de Naraku fue la prueba que le confirmó aquello.

—¡Inuyasha, estoy aquí! —gritó para guiarlo, aunque sabiendo que podría sentirla con su olfato, pero uno nunca sabía las trampas que podrían haber en este palacio.

—¿Cómo mierda entró? —susurró el sujeto de cabellos oscuros—. Le dije a Kagura que cuidara el lugar, ¡es imposible que la hayan derrotado!

—Te lo dije, nunca subestimes a Inuyasha —el tono de su voz expresó toda la confianza que no tuvo durante ese lapso de minutos, quién sabe si horas, sintiendo alivio por tan sólo saber que su marido estaba en el lugar, que sí existía esa posibilidad de que pudiese salir de aquí.

Lo siguiente fue rápido, sólo siendo advertidos de lo que sucedía por el sonido estruendoso de la madera cayendo a pedazos en el suelo, de la tela (o lo que sea) que cubría las puertas destrozándose con fuerza, avisando que alguien había entrado de golpe —literalmente—, que por fin habían encontrado a Kikyô y venían en su rescate, sin tantear que no saliesen victoriosos de la batalla, porque no cabía ese pensamiento, estaban decididos a llevársela con vida, por otro lado, a dejar a Naraku sin ella.

La figura imponente de Inuyasha se divisó entre el polvo que levantaron los escombros cuando colapsaron, su rostro haciéndose visible paulatinamente, primero enseñando lo fruncido de sus gruesas cejas negras, luego lo arrugado de su nariz, dando paso a lo torcido de su boca y los filosos colmillos que se dejaban entrever por sobre el labio superior. Sonidos guturales abandonando su garganta con rapidez, incesables y que sólo aumentaron cuando sus orbes doradas (con inusuales tintes rojizos) dieron con Kikyô, repasando su cuerpo para ver si había daño, y no le interesaba si eran simples rasguños o algo más profundo y amenazante, porque la reacción feroz que tuvo en cuanto notó lo hinchado de sus mejillas fue la misma que si hubiese visto un agujero atravesándole el pecho.

—Kikyô… dime una cosa, ¿te tocó?

—Inuya…

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, ¿este hijo de puta te puso un dedo encima? —la voz salía rasposa, acompañada de múltiples gruñidos que sólo daban cuenta de lo iracundo que estaba.

—Vámo… —intentó hablar, pero él nuevamente la interrumpió.

—¡Te estoy preguntando si te hizo algo! —habló con firmeza.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —musitó Naraku, y cuando Kikyô pensaba que ya no se veía tan confiado, la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, desmoronando todas sus suposiciones.

Inuyasha pensó que, hubiese admitido o no que fue él, había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte.

Y sus garras serían el papel, su espada la pluma y la sangre de ese desgraciado la tinta de aquél destino.

—Prepárate para…

—¡Inuyasha!

La voz de Kagome pareció paralizar toda acción del hanyô, además de sorprender tanto a Kikyô como a Naraku la presencia de la muchacha, quien apareció por detrás del peliplateado, con la respiración agitada y afirmando firme el arco con su manos, unas manchas de líquido rojizo esparcidas por su vestimenta, pero que el medio demonio, gracias a su olfato, supo que no pertenecían a ella, sino que a Sango, Miroku y Jun, lo que le preocupaba, sin embargo, le aliviaba al mismo tiempo saber que la chica no estaba herida.

La pelinegra ahogó un gemido en cuanto divisó a Kikyô, observando enmudecida los leves daños en su rostro, pero que aún así le obligaban a preocuparse. Un grito salió de su boca con la palabra 'madre', apresurándose en ir hacia ella y abrazándola cuando le alcanzó, atrayéndola a su pecho para que la mujer reposara, la cercanía permitiéndole notar la expresión de dolor en sus ojos, en la mueca de sus labios, sus ojos chocolate divisando el lugar que producía tal sensación, sin poder contener el sollozo que escapó de su boca al darse cuenta de que su hermano o hermana estaba peligrando su existencia.

Sólo cuando Naraku pronunció su nombre se dio cuenta de la cercanía con él, la reacción de la joven sacerdotisa siendo alejarse al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrir a su madre detrás de su delgado cuerpo.

—Tú… ¡eres el sujeto de las aguas termales!

El medio demonio asintió, la sonrisa ensanchándose en su rostro.

Kagome sabía que lo reconocía de algún lado, esos ojos rojizos como la sangre serían inolvidables, menos el miedo que le inspiraron.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —musitó con rabia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi querida Kagome-chan —dijo Naraku, su voz cambiando radicalmente a una más consoladora, estirando su mano, aproximándola a la mejilla femenina de la chica.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —saltó Inuyasha, un gruñido advirtiendo lo que haría si Naraku completaba aquella acción.

—¡Tú no me vengas a prohibir acercarme a mi hija! —espetó con furia el hombre.

Esas eran las últimas palabras que el hanyô de cabellos plateados y la chica de orbes café esperaban escuchar, más aún que salieran de la boca del sujeto que estaba frente a ellos. Y el '"joder" que pronunció Kikyô segundos después verificó la verdad de aquella frase, provocando que Kagome no pudiese siquiera soltar un gemido o hacer algo, sino que mantenerse quieta, con los ojos fijos en un punto ciego, por intervalos soltando susurros que, aunque no se escuchaban, podían saberse lo que decía por la forma en que su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, negando lo que estaba sucediendo, sin poder creerlo.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha tan sólo se enfureció más.

Así que aquí estaba… tenía frente suyo al hijo de puta que deseaba matar más que a nadie, que incluso superaban sus ganas de destruir a Sesshômaru (y eso ya era decir bastante).

Kagome se mantuvo quieta, aún procesando la información, sintiendo con cada segundo que se desmoronaba, la situación volviéndose totalmente ajena a sus sentidos. Dejándola ciega, sorda y muda al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué…? —el murmullo seco de la muchacha se desvaneció como el viento.

—Kagome, llévate a Kikyô de aquí —fue la orden de Inuyasha, su mirada sin despegarse un segundo de Naraku.

La chica tan sólo asintió, tomando a su madre por el brazo y colocándolo detrás de su cuello, levantándose lentamente para no perder el equilibro, además de que el peso muerto de la sacerdotisa no era algo fácil de llevar. No alcanzó a avanzar ni un paso antes de que el medio demonio de cabellos oscuros la detuviese, empujándola hacia el lado, provocando que Kagome perdiese todo control de sus piernas, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, pero logrando que Kikyô terminara sobre suyo, amortiguándola del golpe.

—¡Kikyô! —gritó Inuyasha, queriendo correr hacia ellas, pero Naraku no se lo permitió.

—No irán a ninguna parte, de hecho, se quedarán las dos aquí, _conmigo_.

—¡Bastardo!

El hanyô, cansado ya de estar quieto, hizo tronar sus garras, lanzándose hacia el otro demonio, quien logró esquivar con gran dificultad el ataque, puesto que le había tomado por sorpresa. Inuyasha gruñó, aún con su mano en alto, volteándose rápidamente para intentar acertar, esta vez haciéndole un arañazo en el costado del brazo, sin embargo, no salió siquiera una gota de sangre, sino que en reemplazo una nube enorme morada empezó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Naraku, expandiéndose con gran rapidez por lo diminuto de la habitación, aunque no logrando inundar con totalidad puesto que progresivamente abandonaba el lugar a través del hoyo que había hecho Inuyasha en la puerta corrediza al entrar.

Al cabo de unos segundos se empezaron a escuchar toces, provenientes tanto de Kagome como de Kikyô, por su lado, el hanyô mantenía su olfato cubierto con las mangas de su ropa, haciendo hasta lo imposible por ver entre lo complicado de la neblina. Sólo quedaba una opción para mejorar las cosas, utilizar su espada, lo que no había querido hacer hasta el momento por estar su mujer y Kagome en el mismo lugar, sin embargo, si quería llevárselas vivas de acá (salir él también ileso), debía ocuparla.

—¡Kaze no…!

Cortó su ataque en cuanto una flecha, con perfecta dirección, rozó su lado, haciéndole un pequeño corte en la zona del hombre izquierdo, pero aún así lo suficientemente cerca como para captarla, y ésta se clavó en la pared del frente, disipando con su trayecto la capa de veneno, limpiando el lugar.

—Te lo dije, yo también quiero rescatar a Kikyô.

—Te demoraste, idiota.

—Habían unos pequeños estorbos afuera, pero Sango y Miroku están neutralizándolos, déjame decirte que esa chica tiene bastante habilidad para exterminar —musitó la voz masculina, un dejo de impresión en su tono.

—¡Keh! —respondió el hanyô mientras observaba de reojo a Jun posicionarse a su lado—. ¿Sabes? No tenías porqué romper mi traje.

—Era una entrada más sorpresiva —rió el otro medio demonio, logrando que Inuyasha gruñera, pero enojado, no en posición de ataque—, y con estilo.

Naraku frunció el ceño cuando vio al chico aparecer, sus orbes rojizos lanzando una expresión incrédula hacia él, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué mierda hacia acá? Tenía entendido que sólo los traería hasta el palacio, pero no que los ayudaría a sacar a Kikyô, ¡menos a disipar el maldito veneno! Quería matar a Kagome, esta era una manera rápida y fácil de hacerlo, ¿para qué interrumpía? Ese bastardo, debería haberlo eliminado después de todo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, estaba traicionándolo en su cara, ya que viniera con la Shikôn no Tama (si es que era la real), fue extraño.

El medio demonio no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, puesto que pronto se vio en la necesidad de cubrirse con los brazos, bloqueando el súbito ataque de Jun, quien venía preparado junto con su espada para atravesarlo, sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo a su lado, el filo del arma pasó por su lado, sin hacerle daño alguno mientras que el rostro del muchacho se mantenía a centímetros de su oído.

—No te preocupes, no vengo a ayudarlos. Entréganos a Kikyô, te prometo que la devolveré en cuanto me encargue de Kagome —susurró él, en unas palabras tan mínimas de sonido que ni los desarrollados sentidos de Inuyasha fueron capaces de escucharlas—. Ahora, has un gemido de dolor y pretende que te lastimé.

Jun se separó de Naraku, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, "orgulloso" de lo que había hecho, burlando por completo a Inuyasha y ambas sacerdotisas, quienes observaban estupefacientes la situación. El hanyô de cabellos plateados soltó un bufido, aparentando que no estaba sorprendido, decidiendo que no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo, puesto que con cada segundo ese desgraciado podía escaparse del lugar y no lo mataría como tanto quería.

—¡Kaze no Kizu!

El viento salió de Tessaiga con gran fuerza, arrasando con el suelo a su paso, levantando astillas de madera que se esparcieron frente a los presentes, quienes observaban en cámara lenta lo que sucedía, no obstante, antes de que la poderosa ráfaga llegase a su destino, otra se sumó a su camino, pero con una forma distinta, lo que parecían ser pequeños destellos eléctricos de un color púrpura que se mezclaron al ataque de Inuyasha, no bastó que mirasen al originador de aquello para saber que se trataba de Jun. Ambos poderes combinados se transformaron en una esfera de energía que se agrandaba a medida que avanzaba, casi abarcando la totalidad de la habitación; los medios demonios, viendo el peligro de la situación, se apresuraron en coger a las sacerdotisas, protegiéndolas y preparándose para salir cuando se viesen en apuros. El hanyô de cabellos plateados cogió a Kagome, Jun tomó a Kikyô.

Una luz les cegó la vista, sin permitirles saber con exactitud el resultado de aquello. Fuese cual fuese, esperaban que la victoria estuviese de su lado.

* * *

—¡Déjenme salir de aquí! —gritó Kôga por enésima vez, pateando la puerta de madera que, por mucho no fuera fuerte, ahora mantenía su firmeza tal como si se tratase de una sólida roca.

Kaede y Rin suspiraron, escuchando los alegatos del yôkai desde el otro lado de la habitación; habían decidido sellarlo luego de que él supiera la actual situación y tomase la apresurada decisión de que se dirigiría al lugar para ayudar a Kagome y el resto, sin embargo, ambas mujeres estimaron que no sería conveniente, puesto que, aunque necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible, que Kôga se entrometiera con Inuyasha no haría nada bueno. Por otro lado, a estas alturas ya estarían llegando hacia donde sea estuviese Kikyô, y dudaban que el demonio, por mucha velocidad con la que pudiese emprender su camino, lograría alcanzarlos, así que prefirieron engañarlo, encerrarlo en una habitación con la ayuda de muchos aldeanos (casi todos los que vivían en el lugar), y encerrarlo, previniendo que pudiese escapar al colocar pergaminos con conjuros espirituales que mantendrían firme la madera por mucho que tratara de derribar la puerta.

Era sucio, y quizás les esperaba la muerte cuando lo sacaran, pero había sido la mejor decisión.

Se atentarían a las consecuencias.

Además, Inuyasha llegaría para ese entonces, junto con Kagome, Sango, Miroku y —lo más probable— Kikyô, por lo que no tendrían que temer por sus vidas, o al menos si es que los sellos soportaban el tiempo suficiente, sino… bueno, correrían o intentarían hacerlo.

Genial, se estaban asustando.

—¿Y si lo dejamos…? —empezó Rin.

—¡No! ¿Estás loca? Ya de por sí está enfurecido con nosotras, imagínate lo que sucedería si lo soltamos en ese estado. Seré una sacerdotisa, pero aún no soy tan poderosa como mi hermana, menos puedo enfrentarme a un demonio como él —replicó rápidamente Kaede.

—¡No las mataré, pero suéltenme! —mencionó Kôga desde el otro lado.

—¿Entiendes que no los alcanzarás? —le dijo la mikô.

—¡Pero debo ir! ¡Es mi prometida la que está en peligro!

—¿No será que estás celoso porque va con Inuyasha?

Hubo silencio por parte del yôkai, confirmando las palabras de Rin, y ambas muchachas soltaron una risilla, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello era lo que más le preocupaba, porque todos sabían que mientras Kagome estuviese con el hanyô no sucederían cosas terribles, o sea, era arriesgado, pero también les acompañaban una exterminadora de demonios y un monje reconocido (que, además, tenía un agujero negro en su mano), algo que habían intentado remarcarle a Kôga para que no se alarmara. Sin embargo, había sido en vano hacerle comprender ello, esa siendo otra razón por la cual le encerraron y se seguían convenciendo de que había sido la decisión correcta.

Las nubes negras que Rin había avistado cuando estaba en el bosque, antes de su encuentro con Sesshômaru, estaban alcanzando la aldea progresivamente, pero aún no llovía o caían copos de nieve, por lo que si el destino era bondadoso con ellos, los chicos llegarían en un buen tiempo y sin encontrar el lugar un desastre. Los aldeanos habían sido advertidos de que Kikyô pronto volvería, sólo para no alarmarlos más de lo necesario, así que se encontraban, actualmente, haciendo diversos preparativos para recibirla, organizando una fiesta como si se tratase de un evento el cual celebrar, lo que no era cierto, puesto que tampoco sabían en las condiciones que aparecería.

¿Qué pasa si la mataron? ¿Qué pasa si no lograron llegar a tiempo? ¿Y si todos habían muerto?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

Todas esas preguntas rondaban el aire, haciéndolo más tenso; la chica imaginándose los peores escenarios, preparándose en cualquier momento por si llegaba una persona que no conocían para anunciarles que encontró los cuerpos de un medio demonio, una sacerdotisa, un monje y un exterminadora en el suelo, quizás a las orillas del río, pero completamente inertes, sin pulso… _muertos_.

—Rin, no te preocupes, llegarán —le dijo Kaede con voz consoladora, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si…?

—Confía en ellos. Si algo conozco de Inuyasha es su perseverancia y su dedicación cuando se trata de sus seres queridos, ya has visto como se comporta sobreprotectoramente con Kagome, créeme que con Kikyô será lo mismo.

—Está bien —sonrió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Esa bestia no será capaz de proteger a…!

—¡Cállate, Kôga! Sé que quieres ir con ellos, pero entiende que llegaste demasiado tarde. Ten un poco más de fe, por mucho que intentes negarlo, Inuyasha es un guerrero fuerte y será capaz de traer a su mujer con vida. ¡Es su familia la que está en peligro, es su deber ir en la búsqueda de su esposa! —le gritó Rin, ya un poco harta por las actitudes caprichosas e insensatas del demonio.

Aunque había dicho aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad, incluso después de haber escuchado a Kaede, la chica seguía manteniendo la incertidumbre, las dudas no desapareciendo de su cabeza, por mucho que intentase alejarlas. Añoraba ver siluetas aparecer repentinamente, no importaba el estado en el que llegasen, pero, por lo menos, saber que estaba vivos, sanos y salvos. La sacerdotisa esperaba lo mismo, tenía también sus inseguridad con respecto al destino de sus seres queridos, pero prefería mantenerse en silencio, guardando un tormento que se escondía tras la calma de su semblante, sabiendo que si perdía las esperanzas, terminaría por derrumbar las de Rin que ya pendían de un hilo.

Los pájaros salieron disparados por los árboles, avecinando, quizás, a) el mal tiempo, b) que algo terrible había sucedido.

Sinceramente, preferían la lluvia o la nieve en estos momentos.

* * *

¡Y eso es! :) Me gustó, debo decirlo, espero que a ustedes también. Y si quieren decirme que Naraku es un bastardo, ¡están en todo su derecho! ¡No se repriman, libertad para todos! (?

Muchas gracias por haber leído y si fue de su gusto les invito cordialmente a dejar un comentario :D

¡Os quiero mis lectores!

**Franessa Black**


	15. Decisión

¡Hellou! :)

Sí, al fin lo terminé, ¡la universidad no me impedirá escribir! o.ó Benditos sean los fines de semana, porque en los otros no tengo ni tiempo, llego muerta a mi casa (me jode esto de pasar 7 horas de mi vida en la universidad).

¡POR FIN FANFICTION ME DEJÓ PUBLICAR! Debo agradecérselo a **Madame Morgan** porque sin su ayuda... ¡te amo mujer! xD

¡Muchas gracias todos por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hace feliz leerlos! :D

**moniale: **¡no, no te quedes sin uñas! Aquí está la continuación, finalmente logré traerla :) ¡Muchas gracias por dejar un review, un beso!

**Paulaa D: **Jun es un hombre misterioso, y creo que seguirá así por un tiempo más, quien sabe lo que realmente quiere. Jaja, quizás ahora me consolide más con las escenas de Inuyasha y Kagome, así que tan sólo espera a leer los próximos capítulos :D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso!

¡Y aquí vamos con la historia! :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XV: "Decisión" 

Pasaron un par de días antes de que regresaran a la aldea luego de rescatar a Kikyô, teniendo que detenerse puesto que la sacerdotisa se encontraba débil, urgiendo a los demás prestar el cuidado necesario, especialmente en la condición estaba; no sólo por el embarazo, sino que, independiente de cuánto daño le hizo Naraku, los visibles golpes que había recibido tanto en el rostro como en el abdomen la habían llevado a un estado de vulnerabilidad tal que con suerte podía articular palabra sin que le doliese la garganta o tuviera que toser. Sin embargo, Kaede había dicho que mejoraría en un tiempo, cinco días había sido su estimación máxima, pero más allá de ese lapso no.

Aquí estaban, dos semanas después de haber llegado.

No tenían idea de si Naraku estaba muerto.

Kikyô seguía tan delicada como antes.

Sin olvidar tampoco, que la relación entre Sango y Miroku se mantenía como una especie de batalla entre el perro y el gato, porque él intentaba aproximarse a la exterminadora sólo para recibir una cachetada de respuesta. El monje parecía no aprender que "quisieras tener un hijo conmigo" no era una buena frase para conquistar a una mujer, menos a alguien de carácter tan fuerte e impulsivo como la castaña.

Kôga estaba de un maldito humor porque su boda con Kagome no había podido realizarse en los plazos que habían puesto e Inuyasha quería golpearlo por eso. La madre de la joven había insistido en que se realizara con total normalidad, que no fuese un contratiempo su salud, además prometiéndole a su hija que estaría como sea presente en la ceremonia para apoyarla. Días después, la sacerdotisa cambiaría completamente de opinión, argumentando que estaba tan débil que no podría ver a su única hija contraer matrimonio, pero aún siguiendo con "no se atrasen por mí". Pocos sabían que había cierto hanyô que estaba diciéndole un par de cosas a su mujer cuando hablaban en las noches, como excusas de que sería muy triste para Kagome que su querida madre no estuviese presente en aquel día tan importante (las hormonas del embarazo jodieron a Kikyô en ese momento y mordió el anzuelo), y nadie sabía, excepto él, que su misión en todo esto era interrumpir esa boda a cualquier costo.

Kôga refunfuñó cuando Kagome le explicó que el tan _esperado_ matrimonio entre ambos no podría realizarse en los tiempos planeados, lo que provocó una carcajada inmediata por parte de Inuyasha; aún así, el yôkai lobo pareció comprensible ante las razones que le estaban planteando, sabiendo que la salud de Kikyô —a eso sumándose los acontecimientos recientes—, eran más importantes que la ceremonia, decidiendo que esperaría lo que fuera necesario para finalmente formalizar la relación.

Ok, iba normal la situación hasta ahora. Bastante mierda, pero aceptable.

Además, como había que pensar positivo, _siempre_ las cosas podían ser peor, y eso era tan estúpidamente cierto. Kagome pensó que debería haberse cortado la lengua (incluso cuando no lo "dijo"), antes de haber siquiera formulado esa frase en su cabeza, porque no tenía idea de si el destino quería cagarle la vida, pero ese "siempre" será peor se podía traducir a que Jun la tuviese, actualmente, apoyada en la pared de su habitación —aprisionada en ella, para ser preciso— y amenazadoramente presionando el filo de la espada contra su cuello.

¿Dónde quedaba la fraternidad de cuando dijo "los ayudaré a encontrar a Kikyô"? Se había mantenido con ellos después de todo, atacó a Naraku sin rechistar, eso se suponía que indicaba que estaba de su lado y les tenía cierta estima.

Al parecer se había equivocado.

Joder.

_Inuyasha, si quieres molestarme o aparecer, éste es un buen momento. _

Kagome insistía que Kami-sama tenía algo en contra suya, porque la presencia del hanyô era tan verdadera como la lluvia que estaba cayendo actualmente.

Y había un puto clima soleado.

Jun esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos violetas tomando unos ligeros toques ocres, dándole esa mirada amenazadora que usualmente sentías cuando un depredador estaba a tu espalda preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento, y el escalofrío que recorrió a la pelinegra daba cuenta de la sensación, haciendo más realista su comparación entre ambas situaciones.

—Eres completamente mía.

Eso había sonado bonito, claro, lo sería si él decidía quitar el filo de su cuello.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora venía el beso?

—No sabes lo que he esperado por este momento.

—Inuyasha te matará —dijo la muchacha, su voz temblando.

Él rió, moviendo peligrosamente la espada, rozándola por la piel femenina, parecía estar divertido con todo esto; súbitamente, la punta del arma se posó en su mejilla, presionando levemente, lanzando punzadas entre intervalos de dolor a Kagome, quien no fue capaz de reprimir que un gemido saliese de su boca. Ella cerró los ojos, apretándolos y preparándose para lo que fuese que pasara después, más que nada, cualquiera fueran los planes que tenía Jun. Matarla era uno de ellos, la tortura no la había visto venir. El hanyô de cabellos oscuros chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces mientras movía negativamente la cabeza, negando las palabras que dijo Kagome, luego soltando una carcajada que duró por varios segundos.

La joven sacerdotisa maldijo a lo bajo, al cabo de un rato sintiendo la _necesidad_ de rogarle que no le hiciera daño, que podían llegar a un tipo de acuerdo o lo que él quisiera.

—¿Por qué? —susurró con un tono rasposo, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Eres un estorbo, por eso debo eliminarte. Lo siento tanto, Kagome-chan, sinceramente pensé que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

¡Já! ¿Amigos? Las buenas amistades, ciertamente, no comenzaban con una presentación donde el nombre y la frase "quiero matarte" no tenían una diferencia de cinco segundos. Hubiesen llegado a entablar una relación de esas características (hipotéticamente, porque no pasaría), y sería de lo más extraña, ¿quién compartía momentos felices con la persona que deseaba destruirte? Y sin razón aparente, que era lo peor.

Kagome inhaló profundo, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para botarlo pausadamente por la boca, repitiendo la acción varias veces, cada vez agitándose, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez; sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier instante, sus piernas se estaban debilitando, sólo por la incertidumbre e —irónicamente—, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo casi como descargas eléctricas. Tuvo la esperanza de que no moriría hoy, porque el resumen de lo poco y nada que había vivido no estaban pasando como rayos por su cabeza, sin embargo, era un pensamiento bastante idiota para sostenerse y creerlo real.

Se preguntó si Inuyasha buscaría a su asesino cuando la descubrieran muerta, si podría hallar a Jun y cobrar venganza despiadadamente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre? ¿Empeoraría en su estado? Quizás debería pedirle que tirara su cuerpo al mar cuando acabara con su vida, así nadie sufriría y sería una desaparición "misteriosa". Esperaba que el hanyô de cabellos plateados se tragara el cuento.

O… a lo mejor pelearía por su vida.

—¡Inuya…!

El súbito golpe en la cabeza mareó a la chica, su espalda chocó con fuerza la pared, botando el espejo que estaba colgado, los vidrios esparciéndose por el suelo inmediatamente. Kagome soltó un gemido que se escuchó entrecortado por la mano de Jun que estaba cubriendo su boca, la espada volviendo a presionarse contra su cuello, ahora más decisivo el movimiento, y la chica sintió un dolor en la zona, quizás le habían cortado, no sabía con precisión. Cuando abrió los ojos, por fin logrando enfocar su vista, se encontró con la expresión iracunda en el rostro de Jun, su ceño fruncido y los ojos violetas observándola fijamente, un gruñido vibraba en su garganta y los pequeños colmillos que hacían saber poseía una parte demoníaca asomándose ligeramente por su labio superior.

—Cállate —siseó él entre dientes.

—¡Inuyasha! —volvió a gritar, pero la fuerza de su voz siendo amortiguada por la mano del medio demonio.

Jun arremetió nuevamente contra su cuerpo, la chica soltando un nuevo gemido y pronto unas vagas lágrimas se sumaron a su mueca de dolor, segundos después tornándose en sollozos que no lograba controlar. No tenía idea qué hacer ni si podría salirse de su agarre, pero algo tenía que ocurrírsele, incluso si aquello significaba hacer una cosa tan idiota como morderle la mano, ¡hasta lamérsela serviría! Sinceramente, en estos momentos no estaba en una posición de ventaja como para reparar en si la manera que utilizaría para liberarse era digna de una mujer o no. Así que lo hizo, pasó su lengua por la piel y sintió un leve sabor amargo que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo; la reacción del muchacho fue inmediata, casi por instinto, sacando la mano con rapidez y observando con asco y sorpresa a Kagome, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa leve se asomara en sus labios.

Eventualmente, el frío que sintió en su cuello por el filo de la espada provocó que su alegría no durase más que un par de segundos, incluso podría decir que milésimas.

—Eres una maldi…

El golpeteo que provino de la puerta le hizo callar, colocándose en alerta, volviendo a la misma posición anterior, cubriendo la boca de ella y con la sola mirada advirtiéndole que si llegaba a pronunciar siquiera "pío", la mataría sin piedad alguna (claro, como si eso ya no lo tuviera planeado), pero, de todas maneras, se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Kagome-chan, estás bien? —se escuchó la voz de Kaede al otro lado—. Creí oírte gritar.

—Di que sí —susurró Jun a su oído, demasiado cerca.

—S… sí —terminó de murmurar, extrañamente con un tono seguro.

¿Qué? Nadie podía reprocharla por haber echado a perder la oportunidad (y quizás única) que tenía para salir de este apuro, sin embargo, cualquier hubiese hecho eso, retaba a quien fuera que se pusiera en su lugar, créanle cuando decía que estar siendo amenazada de esta manera no era placentero.

—Cualquier cosa me dices, estaré abajo cuidando de Kikyô.

—¿Está Inuyasha en la casa? —se apresuró en decir, recibiendo una reprimenda, es decir, un nuevo golpe por parte del muchacho de respuesta.

—No, fue a buscar unas medicinas para tu madre.

Mierda.

La sonrisa macabra que apareció en el rostro de Jun le aseguró que no debería haber preguntado eso.

—Gracias —susurró con voz rasposa, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba.

En cuanto fue seguro que Kaede ya no estaba fuera de la habitación, la chica volvió a observar fijamente a los ojos de su 'depredador' mientras que con su mano detenía la masculina que deseaba posicionar nuevamente la espada en su cuello, no sabía si lo hizo para hacerle resistencia o simplemente porque fue una reacción instintiva, pero le daría tiempo de intentar convencerlo que desistiera de sus propósitos, más que eso, de hacer ejercer su "derecho" de saber el porqué sería asesinada de tal manera.

—Deberías, por lo menos, decirme la verdadera razón —masculló rápidamente, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que la voz no se le desquebrajara.

—Mira, sé feliz sabiendo que te mato por una buena causa.

—¿Buena? ¡Nada es "bueno" cuando se asesina a alguien! —contraatacó mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Para qué nos ayudaste si después nos apuñalarías por la espalda?

—Kagome, siempre supiste lo que quería, no te hagas la desentendida. Nunca dije que desistiría de mi misión, después de todo, es el porqué llegué hasta acá.

—¿Sólo para eliminarme? —él asintió—. Recuerdo que mencionaste que te importaba mi madre, yo creo que conoces perfectamente lo que le sucederá si llegas a matarme. Además, Inuyasha te destrozará, ¡te odiarán cada una de las personas que están acá!

Extrañamente, esa última frase pareció hacer enojar al medio demonio, lo que pronto hizo notar a la joven cuando volvió a empujarla contra la pared, súbitamente guardando su espada y colocando ambas manos en el cuello de ella, amenazando con asfixiarla. Sus ojos violetas se oscurecieron y la parte superior de su labio se elevó ligeramente, mostrando lo puntiagudo de sus colmillos a la vez que gruñidos abandonaban su garganta. Cuando la chica creyó que estaba viviendo sus últimos segundos de vida, él la soltó repentinamente, sin antes darle un remezón que terminó con la sacerdotisa en el suelo, sobándose el trasero por haber aterrizado bruscamente en el suelo sentada, musitó un quejido agudo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le reclamó la mujer.

—¡Nada! —Jun levantó la mano, parecía listo para golpearla, pero luego la cerró y su brazo tembló como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas—. ¿Sabes? Te daré una oportunidad para enmendar tus errores. Si logras hacerlo, quizás te perdone la vida.

A Kagome se le fue la noción del tiempo luego del súbito arranque de furia del chico, y cuando finalmente supo que seguía viva, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en su habitación y con un par de cortes que de seguro Inuyasha le cuestionaría después, preguntas para las cuales no tendría respuesta. Incluso cuando sabía quién era el culpable por ellas. Porque le habían permitido seguir adelante y, de alguna manera u otra, sentía que su silencio sería lo que la mantendría respirando por las siguientes semanas.

¿Enmendar sus errores?

Quizás lo haría si supiera de qué hablaba Jun.

Por mientras, tendría que aparentar que nada estaba pasando, que Inuyasha, sin tener la intención, le estaba haciendo dormir con el enemigo, no literalmente, pero sí, prácticamente había traído a su lado un factor mucho más peligroso que la misma perla de Shikón: la muerte.

* * *

Sango releyó las duras palabras una y otra vez; las lágrimas volvían a asomarse imparables, su cuerpo temblaba sin poder contenerlo, intentos de murmullos que terminaban en simples ráfagas de aliento abandonaban progresivamente su boca. Pasó nuevamente la vista por el papel, las reacciones anteriores haciéndose más latentes con cada segundo, y quizás lo hacía porque aún no asimilaba la magnitud del aviso o simplemente porque era una masoquista incomprendida que disfrutaba con el dolor. Kirara maulló a su lado, sosteniendo en su hocico la cinta roja en la que había venido envuelto el pergamino, acercándose a su dueña para pasar entre sus piernas mientras movía la cabeza contra ellas, entiendo perfectamente el angustiante momento.

La exterminadora dejó caer el desgastado papel, preguntándose hace cuanto debería haber llegado a sus manos o si los hechos eran recientes y habían logrado ubicarla luego de cambiarse a esta aldea. Sus piernas cedieron después de unos segundos en que se mantenían temblando constantemente, pero ella no se permitió caer cuando las rodillas se le doblaron, apresurándose en sujetarse de la pared más cercana. Sin embargo, no resistió demasiado y, finalmente, se dejó arrastrar de espalda por la madera, terminando sentada en el suelo, con las extremidades recogidas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas, soltando los sollozos que había intentado reprimir por unos cuantos minutos, desde que aquella carta llegó a sus manos.

—Kirara… —susurró ella, acariciando a la pequeña gata—, ¿por qué?

En respuesta obtuvo un maullido agudo, y no era que esperaba otra, sería mágico (más de lo que ya era la criatura) que pudiese hablar, pero igual podía entenderla, esa comunicación increíble que habían podido consolidar a través de los años de compañía.

Necesitaba tantas explicaciones en estos momentos, tenía un sinfín de preguntas que quería fuesen contestadas, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se las aclaraban en esos dos párrafos constituidos por palabras precisas que le avisaban de un resultado que siempre había tenido presente, pero que quiso negarse hasta el instante en que le diesen pruebas fehacientes de que era cierto, y el pergamino era ya suficiente.

Kohaku, su pequeño hermano, había sido encontrado agonizando entre los escombros de un campo de batalla, por una pareja de adolescentes que pasaban por el lugar, quienes eran los remitentes de la carta, relatándole que habían intentado llevárselo a su hogar para darle cuidados, sin embargo, él se había resistido, alegando que ya no tenía oportunidad de sanar, tan sólo apresurándose en decirles de la existencia de su hermana mayor y que deseaba le avisaran sobre su destino. No tenía idea del cómo Kohaku pudo saber de su nueva vivienda, pero esa sería una pregunta que no se esforzaría mucho por contestar.

Sango apretó los puños, la impotencia haciéndose presente.

¡Ella le había dicho que era peligroso! ¿Por qué mierda no le hizo caso?

Golpeó el suelo con furia, asustando levemente a Kirara.

—¿Sango?

La figura de Miroku entró con cautela a la cabaña, primero mirando el alrededor, luego al cuerpo diminuto de la exterminadora acurrucado en un costado, logrando captar los sollozos que la hacían mover cada vez que soltaba uno. Frunció el ceño inmediatamente, avanzando con pasos firmes hacia la chica, su presencia siendo advertida por la pequeña gata que levantó el rostro y lo observó con sus grandes ojos, haciéndose a un lado cuando el monje se agachó y tomó posición al lado de la mujer. Sabía que Sango estaba al tanto de que estaba ahí, aún así no hizo nada por llamar su atención, quedándose quieto en el lugar, queriendo rodearla entre sus brazos, pero confuso de si debía o no hacerlo.

Le mataba que se viera tan indefensa y más sentir que no podía hacer nada por calmarla; tenía unas ganas terribles de acercarla, acariciarle el cabello y simplemente susurrar palabras para reconfortarla, pero lo único que se le ocurría era decir "todo estará bien", lo que no tenía sentido mientras no supiera la razón del porqué estaba así en primer lugar, sin embargo, tampoco quería preguntarle, sentía que no era su derecho meterse en sus problemas personales.

Aún así, alejando todo pensamiento, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta y poder retenerlas.

—Si lo deseas puedes desahogarte conmigo.

Maldijo cuando ella no le miró ni hizo algún sonido que indicara quería hablar sobre el tema. A lo mejor debía levantarse y dejarla sola, pero una parte de él no le permitía hacerlo, se le estaba acongojando el corazón por tan sólo escuchar su llanto, _necesitaba_ detenerlo de alguna manera, aunque no sabía el cómo. Finalmente, se decidió por rodearla con sus brazos, atrayendo con facilidad (porque ella no oponía resistencia) la cabeza femenina hacia su hombro, acariciando sus castaños cabellos, dejándose llevar por la suavidad en ellos y también que la muchacha llorase con más ímpetu si así lo sentía.

No tenía idea del porqué, pero desde hace unos días que llevaba visitando a Sango todas las tardes, encontrándola en ciertas ocasiones, otras teniendo que devolverse con la tristeza de que ella no estaba, aún así regresando al día siguiente con la esperanza de verla aunque sea un par de minutos.

—Kohaku… —murmuró la exterminadora entre los sollozos.

Entre una de las tantas charlas que había alcanzado a tener con la chica (dependiendo de cuánto durase sin tocarle el trasero), le había relatado la historia de su pequeño hermano que había decidido ir a la guerra para recaudar dinero y ayudar con los problemas económicos que acaecían cuando su padre falleció de un momento a otro.

Y la realidad le golpeó a Miroku; la mezcla entre llanto y el nombre del chico sólo podía significar una cosa…

—¿Ha fallecido?

El aumento en la intensidad de las lágrimas respondió por sí sólo a la pregunta y él ni siquiera pudo susurrar palabras de ánimo, sino que se mantuvo ahí, sintiendo el fuerte agarre de las manos de Sango en su ropa, aferrándose para seguir soltando los sollozos que ahora ya se habían tornado incontrolables.

—Sango, tranquila —susurró, mordiéndose el labio para no mostrarse débil ante la situación—. Todo va a estar bien.

Ahí estaba, la frase maldita que no había querido decir, pero era lo único que le ocurría.

—Calma, preciosa —siguió mascullando, su boca articulando las primeras palabras que le venían a la mente—. De seguro a Kohaku no le habría gustado verte así.

Él siempre pensó que podría golpear a la persona que le dijese eso, pero aquí estaba, repitiendo lo mismo que sabía muchos le dirían si estuviera en la misma situación que la chica. Suspiró, esperando que ella respondiera o que le diera una señal de que estaba bien lo que hacía, que necesitaba de la compañía y no la soledad.

No sabía qué interpretar del llanto.

—¡Oh, Miroku! ¿Por qué no lo retuve? —musitó Sango mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del monje—. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No digas eso. Kohaku quiso ir por su cuenta, sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

—Pero no debería haberlo dejado, ¡fui tan débil!

—No, Sango, hiciste lo que cualquier hermana mayor hubiera hecho. Nunca se lo permitiste ni se lo negaste, pero le aconsejaste sobre los peligros que involucraban el ir a la guerra. Lo dejaste ir porque él necesitaba hacerlo.

Ni idea cómo salían las palabras, sin embargo, las soltaba casi como si hubiese tenido el discurso preparado; algo en esta chica le hacía sacar lo mejor de sí mismo, de poner todas sus fuerzas en lograr hacerla sonreír, aunque fuese por un par de segundos, pero sabía que si ella le mostraba un rostro calmo sería feliz por el momento. Obviamente que no podría sacarla de su tristeza de inmediato, comprendía perfectamente lo que se sentía perder a un ser querido, con su padre vivió una experiencia parecida, sólo que éste falleció por la maldición que Naraku había impuesto en su familia.

Y no descansaría hasta matar a ese desgraciado, porque seguía vivo y su agujero negro en la mano derecha le advertía de aquello.

—¿Habrá muerto por otro soldado, por un yôkai? ¿Crees que pensó en mí cuando estaba agonizando? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de…?

—Calla, mujer, haces demasiadas preguntas.

Ella obedeció, tan sólo manteniendo recargada su cabeza en, ahora, el pecho masculino, tranquilizándose con los latidos de su corazón, cerrando los ojos en un intento de cesar el llanto y olvidar por unos momentos la desgracia. Sonrió levemente cuando sintió la mano de Miroku posicionarse en su cintura, lo que más le sorprendía fue que ni siquiera hizo un amago de bajarla hasta su trasero, y era algo bueno, puesto que si llegaba a tocarla no tenía las fuerzas para golpearlo, pero su subconsciente le decía que no lo haría, por alguna razón desconocida confiaba en todo lo que él hiciera.

—Gracias, Miroku —susurró.

—No hay de qué, siempre estaré cuando lo necesites.

Eso la sobresaltó y por el vuelco que dio su corazón supo que también había provocado una sensación distinta, una que de seguro analizaría después y que terminaría descubriendo una realidad que no esperaba. Sí, el idiota podía ser un pervertido, molestoso cuando quería, la mayoría del tiempo la hacía enojar, pero el lado que había visto en los pasados diez minutos estaba, progresivamente, tapando esos defectos, sobreponiéndose y resaltando en su cabeza.

Quizás debería estar asustada por ello, por la rapidez con que surgieron los sentimientos, sin embargo, por ahora, no se dedicaría a pensar en las consecuencias, menos en si gustar de alguien luego de haberlo conocido hace dos meses y medio parecía irracional. Había querido negarse a esto, porque le parecía bastante estúpido sentir una especie de atracción por alguien que no se veía como una persona que pudiese sostener una relación duradera, menos si eso lo demostraba pidiéndole un hijo a la primera mujer que se le cruzaba (ella incluída), aún así, después de este trágico e íntimo momento… había logrado, finalmente, traspasar la barrera y dejar salir los sentimientos. No lo besaría, no era tan atrevida, además de que necesitaba aclararse antes de pensar siquiera acercarse de una manera que iba más allá de la amistad.

La exterminadora se permitió reposar en su pecho, también ser acariciada por sus largos y rústicos dedos, escondiendo cada cierto tiempo su rostro entre los ropajes del monje, sólo para que no viese la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios.

Poco sabía ella que el dueño de sus pensamientos también la estaba utilizando como la protagonista de los suyos.

Y quizás ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta hasta dentro de unos días.

* * *

Inuyasha no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Sí, Kikyô había mejorado con el paso de los días, por lo menos ahora podía ponerse en pie sin la ayuda de otro y ya que empezara a ejercer, mínimamente, su rol de sacerdotisa nuevamente sin tener que detenerse por sentir punzadas en el vientre, era un gran avance. Gracias a los cuidados de Kaede las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, no rápidamente, sin embargo, le tranquilizaba que ella se estuviese recuperando y su salud se mantenía estable. Todo era mejor que cuando llegaron hace unas semanas a la aldea. Por lo menos lo crecida que estaba su barriga indicaba que la criatura seguía desarrollándose en su interior y que no había recibido daños graves con los maltratos de Naraku.

Aún así, con lo bueno de esa situación, lo demás le tenía de un humor irritable y con unas ganas de golpear lo primero que se le cruzara enfrente. Sentía que era extraño el comportamiento que tenían Kagome y Jun, lo que no le gustaba para nada, estaba notando a la chica demasiado cercana a él, y cuando intentaba preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, ella decía que todo iba normal, que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Y eso, indirectamente, le hacía saber que _algo _sucedía.

Después estaba el hecho de que Sango y Miroku parecían haber mejorado mágicamente su situación, que ahora estaba pasando de una amistad a otra cosa, ¡y Kami-sama! Hasta el pervertido del monje estaba cambiando, estaba pensando dos veces antes de tocarle el trasero a una mujer, todo por la exterminadora, ¿qué le había pasado al mundo? O sea, ya había sido un trauma haber entrado, repentinamente, a su _propia_ casa y haberlos encontrado besándose; se supone que el idiota de Miroku no era de una sola chica (aunque estaba feliz por él). Definitivamente, esa relación nunca la había visto venir.

¡Argh! Realmente sentía que necesitaba aceptar la oferta de su mejor amigo para juntarse una noche y beber sake hasta que quedara inconsciente.

Entonces, venía el otro inconveniente en su jodida existencia. Como Kikyô se había recuperado casi en su totalidad (o por lo menos lo suficiente para ponerse en pie y caminar), había dado la orden para dar comienzo a los preparativos que estarían destinados a la boda de Kagome y el lobo sarnoso de Kôga. Lo que más le molestaba era que los había visto demasiado cercanos durante este tiempo, él tomándola de la cintura, ella riendo por las estúpidas bromas que hacía el idiota ese… ¡y más encima se había dejado besar otra vez!

¿Alguien quería cagarle la vida? ¡Felicitaciones! Estaba haciendo un trabajo espléndido, porque cada día se sentía más mierda (el sarcasmo era evidente en sus pensamientos).

Kami-sama hijo de…

¡Keh! Ni siquiera podía insultarlo.

¿Para qué se casaba? Es joven, hermosa, con unas curvas que lo… ¡ok! Se estaba saliendo del tema; la cosa era el porqué, era claro que no amaba a Kôga, sino que a él (lo que intentaba recordarse todos los días para reconfortarse), quizás le atraía el yôkai —no se metería en la cuestión de si el lobo de pacotilla era atractivo o no—, pero… ¡sólo eso! Ella debía unirse con su amor verdadero, alguien fuerte, de un carácter explosivo, que se mostrase celoso ante cualquier hombre que intentara siquiera mirarla, preferiblemente de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados…

Sí, se estaba describiendo a sí mismo, mátenlo por pensar así, ¡já!

Bueno, el sujeto tampoco debía ser frío, sino podría estar refiriéndose a Sesshômaru.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse a la sacerdotisa y su medio hermano juntos. ¡Incompatibles! Él la mataría apenas intentara hablarle.

—_Amor, ¿qué quieres cenar? _

—_Cállate, me molestas. _

Su imaginación lo estaba llevando lejos, demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Sus pensamientos eran tan estúpidos. Culpen al estrés.

En fin, _necesitaba_ detener ese matrimonio a toda costa, quizás podía pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciera, porque Inuyasha no podía, eso estaba claro. Por supuesto, sería fantástico que tu actual esposa viera como interrumpes la boda de quien se supone debes considerar como tú "hija", excepto porque no lo haría por celos de padre, sino que por simple frustración de ver que la mujer a la que amas se está entregando a los brazos de otro.

Y por situaciones como ésta odiaba que Kikyô nunca cobrara por sus servicios de sacerdotisa, y a él le pagaban con sacos de comida que con suerte alcanzaba para sobrellevar la alimentación por un par de semanas. Genial, no tenía dinero, eso significaba que no podía comprar los servicios de un humano cualquiera que súbitamente gritara tenía sentimientos por Kagome.

Así que aquí estaba, esperando a la pelinegra en la entrada del pequeño templo, vestido con una yukata negra que era incómoda, ¿por qué? Bueno, como era su única figura paterna… le tocaba entregarla del brazo al desgraciado (e hijo de puta) de Kôga.

Volvía a dar sus felicitaciones a quien fuese que quería cargarle la vida, ¡bravo!

Por la mierda.

—¿Inuyasha?

Se arrepentía totalmente de haber volteado ante su llamado, porque ver a la chica vestida y maquillada de una manera tan magnífica era más de lo que podía soportar. Su cabello estaba recogido en desordenadamente, dejando algunos mechones caer ondulados hasta sus hombros, siendo las hebras adornadas por pétalos de diversas rosas y flores, los ojos llevaban unas sombras rosadas pálidas, haciéndola lucir tiernamente irresistible, y… _oh_, sus labios brillaban por el labial que había decidido usar. Joder, sentía que necesitaba besarla en estos momentos. Tuvo la tentación de tomarla y fugarse de la misma forma (excesivamente romántica), que relataban las novelas que empezaron a difundirse hace poco en la región, pero no podía.

Kikyô. Embarazo.

Dos simples palabras que le hacían desistir de toda locura.

—Estoy lista —murmuró la muchacha, avanzando unos pasos hacia el hanyô, quien la observaba embelesado.

Inuyasha no supo si reír o llorar por lo acongojado que se escuchaba la voz femenina.

Y ahora que lo notaba… ese era el mismo vestido que su mujer utilizó para su matrimonio.

_A la puta madre._

Si un demonio decidía atacar en estos momentos, le besaría los pies… y luego lo mataría.

—Te ves hermosa —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas.

—Gracias —susurró ella con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Se veía adorable, terriblemente inocente. Los pómulos de su rostro resaltaban con el maquillaje y ya el color sonrosado que le habían puesto le daban ese toque angelical que tanto la caracterizaba (o que escondía el temperamento explosivo que tenía la chica), y ahora con el tinte natural de su propia vergüenza ante el halago que él había mascullado ocasionaba que se viese aún más irresistible, si es que eso era posible.

Y lo era.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose fijamente, ambos pensando en miles de cosas que encontraban su punto en común cuando los sentimientos por el otro afloraban mudos en sus cabezas y también al saber lo que estaba por ocurrir. Inuyasha estaba casado, ella lo estaría en un par de minutos, y lo que pudo haber sido una hermosa relación veía su ruptura inminente, sin embargo, los dos siempre supieron que las cosas terminarían mal, por mucho que no desearon aceptarlo en un principio. Era lo imposible de este amor que sentían, lo prohibido del maldito sentimiento que les obligaba a separarse, pero que, aún así, les llevaba a reunirse cuando menos lo esperaban.

Kagome se colocó frente al hanyô, él casi por inercia aproximando su brazo hacia la cintura femenina, rodeándola y atrayendo a la chica hacia su cuerpo, los dos sabiendo lo que vendría después. El medio demonio acercó lentamente su rostro, ella siguiendo con la mirada el camino que estaban tomando sus labios, finalmente teniendo su encuentro con los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso que dejó salir todas las sensaciones que experimentaban. La joven sacerdotisa cerró los ojos con fuerza, imaginándose que lo que estaban haciendo era correcto, que les correspondía acariciarse de esa manera porque así estaba predestinado, él quiso seguirle el juego, también perdiéndose en una fantasía que estaba muy lejos a la realidad.

Ella lo dejó que le acariciara el cabello, que sus manos recorrieran su espalda, la cintura, ¡Dios! Incluso hubiera dejado que sus yemas rozaran sus piernas para sentir el escalofrío que recorrería su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro, el cual les permitió seguir con el beso, ninguno de los dos pensando en consecuencias o siquiera si alguien llegaba a entrar y los veía, porque sería lo último que experimentarían de esa forma. La pelinegra botó un par de lágrimas mientras que se entregaba a la única caricia que lograba hacer saltar su corazón.

Se separaron, los dedos finos, de la mujer, aún enredados en el cabello plateado, permitiéndose un final acercamiento, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, llorando con fuerza, pero aguantándose que los gemidos de tristeza saliesen por su boca. Él no quería soltarla, sin embargo, sabía que debía hacerlo, y lo hizo al mismo tiempo que con su dedo índice borraba el rastro del las lágrimas en las mejillas de ella y logrando que Kagome sonriera débilmente.

—Vamos —le dijo, necesitando romper el momento, sino juraba que se quedaría así por la eternidad.

La chica asintió, tomando el brazo del hanyô y enrollándolo con el suyo. Se arreglaron mutuamente, ella ordenando los cabellos plateados, él reacomodando el maquillaje en se había ensuciado levemente con el llanto. Las puertas del templo se abrieron y múltiples cabeza se voltearon, entre ellas la de Kikyô, Sango, Miroku, Rin (hasta Jun se diferenciaba en una esquina), y un expectante Kôga que esperaba a su novia en el altar.

Inuyasha y Kagome dieron aquel primer paso que terminaría por separarlos.

* * *

Kagome agradecía que el vestido de novia traía un velo, de esa manera se le hacía más fácil ocultar la expresión en su rostro; las lágrimas eran más justificables (la "emoción del momento"), pero no tanto lo tembloroso de sus labios cuando le tocaba susurrar un gracias a los presentes que le saludaban mientras recorría el pasillo hacia el altar aferrada al brazo de Inuyasha.

Sentía que estaba engañando a todos, al hanyô, a sí misma.

No quería casarse, eso era obvio, pero era la única manera que tenía para poder salir de este insano amor que profesaba hacia el medio demonio; Kôga sería su carta hacia el éxito, lo que le permitiría seguir viviendo medianamente feliz, quizás no tanto como lo sería si Inuyasha fuese el hombre con quien estaba pronta a contraer nupcias. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza, sus orbes castañas observando el enlace entre su delgado brazo y el fornido del medio demonio.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Kôga más cercana y sintió el tirón porque Inuyasha detuvo su andar, supo que había terminado de recorrer el pasillo.

—Cuídala, sarnoso —amenazó el hanyô, un tanto reacio a soltarla.

—Lo haré, bestia, que no te quepa duda de eso —respondió el yôkai con el mismo tono de voz.

El medio demonio chasqueó la lengua y dejó el brazo de la muchacha deslizarse por el suyo, no sin antes darle un apretó en la mano; ella lo miró de reojo, la figura masculina se alejaba lentamente, deteniéndose a una distancia corta, al lado de su madre que estaba casi llorando mientras se sujetaba el crecido vientre de unos cuatro meses o más.

—Te ves preciosa —le dijo Kôga recibiéndola, pasando su brazo por la diminuta cintura.

—Gracias, tú también te ves guapo —tuvo que contestarle, aunque en cierta forma no era mentira, el traje que llevaba puesto lo hacía ver atractivo.

Los presentes en la ceremonia tomaron asiento, exceptuando a Inuyasha y Rin que eran los padrinos de la boda (por petición de ella, luego de una ardua discusión con su futuro marido), y la ceremonia dio comienzo, empezando con las conciliadoras palabras del monje —que no era Miroku, porque extrañamente se había negado—, musitando que la voluntad de Kami-sama les había reunido en este sagrado lugar gracias a la decisión mutua de dos personas que deseaban unir sus vidas y atestiguarlo ante el "Más grande y poderoso de todos" para recibir la divina bendición.

Kagome se aguantó de soltar una carcajada cuando el hôshi musitó: el matrimonio es una sagrada unión que tiene un valor tan potente por no ser reconocido cuando una o ambas partes están siendo obligadas a contraerlo.

Inuyasha sí soltó un bufido de burla, pero que, por suerte, pasó desapercibido.

Los minutos pasaron, la boda seguía su curso normal, las palabras del monje llenando de emoción a los presentes, algunas veces escuchándose los sollozos de mujeres que susurraban la suerte de Kagome por estar casándose con tan apuesto hombre, con alguien que le daría protección de por vida y fidelidad. Hubo un momento en donde tuvieron que detenerse por unos minutos para traerle un vaso de agua a Kikyô, quien repentinamente comenzó a sentirse mal, alegando que eran unas simples molestias por el embarazo y permitiendo que la ceremonia continuara rápidamente.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome supieron que ya eso no sería una carta para poder interrumpir el transcurso de los hechos.

—Si hay alguien en esta habitación que estime este matrimonio no debe celebrarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

La pelinegra aguantó la respiración, sin atreverse a observar a las personas por miedo a que pensaran que estaba ansiando una persona cualquiera se levantara de la nada para profesar un súbito amor hacia ella. De reojo se encontró con los orbes dorados de Inuyasha y tuvo que reconocer que sus labios temblaron entre el debate de si preguntaba haría algo o no, porque realmente sería un alivio si lo hacía.

Nadie dijo nada por un minuto, eso fue suficiente para el monje.

Iban casi al final de la ceremonia, y se le estaba haciendo eterna a la chica, especialmente porque no había prestado mucha atención a las palabras que decía con tanta pasión el hôshi que oficiaba la boda; y tenía la mala suerte de que Inuyasha estaba en diagonal a Kôga, por lo que cada vez que debía observar a su futuro marido, terminaba derivando la mirada hacia el medio demonio, y no tenía idea de si le dolía más el verlo o sonrisa forzada que estaba surcando por su boca.

—Favor a los padrinos de traer los anillos —pidió el monje.

Inuyasha y Rin acataron, cada uno en sus manos traía un almohadón de seda que protegía a los anillos de oro que, gracias a Kikyô, el hanyô de cabellos plateados se había visto obligado a pedirle a Tottôsai para que los forjara; se posicionaron al lado de los novios, la muchacha más hacia Kagome y el hanyô cercano a Kôga.

Éste era el momento definitivo.

—Ôokami Kôga, ¿prometes proteger a Higurashi Kagome en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto —respondió con seguridad, luego tomando el anillo que estaba con Inuyasha y acercándolo al dedo anular izquierdo de la muchacha—. Kagome, con este anillo te desposo y prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz.

El corazón de la sacerdotisa dio un vuelco cuando vio la argolla de oro en su dedo, era como si aún no asimilara lo que estaba sucediendo; quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero no importaba mucho si lo hacía, puesto que el velo no les permitiría a las personas diferenciar sus emociones. No sabía si era por la adrenalina, pero creía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante, sus piernas ya estaba temblando y temía que su mano también cuando tomara el anillo.

¿Qué le diría a Kôga? ¿Qué lo amaba con pasión y estaba feliz de ser su mujer?

—Higurashi Kagome…

_No, no… ¡no! _

—¿Prometes proteger a Ôokami Kôga en la…?

_¡Por favor, que se detenga! _

—¿Salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Juraba que, ahora, la posibilidad de tomar la espada de Inuyasha y clavársela en el abdomen estaba siendo demasiado tentadora.

Abrió la boca, un sonido ahogante saliendo de su garganta, y el nudo que desde hace segundos estaba sintiendo se apretó aún más, aquello no permitiéndole que musitara las palabras, dos tan simples que marcarían su destino para siempre. Ninguno de los presentes parecía estar al tanto de lo complicado de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera Kôga de lo dudosa que se estaba mostrando; quería llorar, gritar al viento y botar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Inuyasha observó a la chica y frunció el ceño, advirtiendo lo tembloroso de su cuerpo, preparándose para saltar hacia ella en caso de que no pudiese con la presión y terminara desmoronándose. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Tenía que contestar, ¡ella quería casarse! A menos que… no podía ser que estuviera dudando, no ahora, no después que se había resignado a su amor y había decidido superarla, esto no estaba sucediendo.

—¿Kagome-chan? —le susurró Rin—, ¿te encuentras bien?

El silencio era mortífero en el templo, todos expectantes a la respuesta de ella, incluso Kikyô se había puesto de pie, dando un paso para acercarse, pero la mano de Sango, que estaba a su lado, no se lo permitió, la exterminadora negando con la cabeza mientras observaba a la sacerdotisa, diciéndole que la chica necesitaba decidir sola si quería tomar tal rumbo o no.

—Kagome, ¿quieres que…? —empezó Kôga.

—Lo siento… no puedo —finalmente dijo con voz entrecortada, avisando que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Ah? —musitó el yôkai lobo, incrédulo ante las palabras—. ¿Qué dijiste? Kagome, no me hagas esto.

Se escucharon gemidos ahogados entre los presentes, ya habiendo escuchado las palabras de la chica, sin poder creer que la muchacha, en pleno altar, se estaba negando a casar con Kôga. Inuyasha no supo qué decir, no estaba entendiendo. ¿Se venía a arrepentir ahora? ¡Qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza! Esa mujer…

Quería sentirse feliz, pero algo no se lo permitía.

Kagome observó a las personas que ahora estaban de pie, pasando por un par de aldeanas que reconoció como aquellas con las que jugaba cuando era pequeña, luego encontrándose con la fila de Sango, Miroku y su madre, quedándose en esta última, con sus labios articulando un "perdón"; Rin fue la siguiente, pero a ella no tuvo que decirle mucho, sino que simplemente le asintió, indicándole que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerla, Kagome salió corriendo por las puertas del templo.

* * *

Pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, ¡pero creyeron que se casaría! No, gente, aún no está preparada la pobre para separarse de Inuyasha (¿y quién lo estaría?). Ah sí, les aviso que habrán grandes saltos de tiempo en estos capítulos, o sea, no porque haya pasado lo de Jun con Kagome, significa que lo de Sango y Miroku pasó minutos después o al día siguiente, pero igual se nota la diferencia porque en el capítulo anterior dije que Kikyô tenía como dos meses y medio de embarazo y ahora tiene unos cuatro meses o algo más, entonces ahí se van notando los cambios de tiempo ;D

¡Eso! :)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias por haber leído!

**Franessa Black**


	16. Tardes Negras

¡Hola! :)

Lamento la demora, pero ya saben, la universidad es la fuente de todos mis problemas. Aquí estoy con la actualización. Debo decir que falta poco para que la historia llegue a su fin, aún no sé cuántos capítulos exactamente, pero no serán demasiados.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! El capítulo anterior fue todo un éxito, así que estoy satisfecha con el resultado :D

**moniale: **sí, Kagome no se casó al final, fue una decisión complicada hasta para mí. Pronto sabrás de qué va Jun con todas sus amenazas, como dicen los espejos de los autos: los objetos están más cerca de lo que aparentan (? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, un beso! :)

**kata: **ay, Dios, todos quieren saber lo que pasa con Jun, me han dicho desde que está enamorado de Kagome, ahora de Kikyô, ¡incluso pensaron que de Inuyasha! (Ahí fue cuando casi me fui de culo de la risa), pero como ya dije, se sabrá ;) ¿Pensaste que Jun interrumpiría la boda? No, él no haría eso, no es conflictivo de esa manera jaja :) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso!

En fin, espero que a todos les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XVI: "Tardes Negras" 

—¡Suéltame, Inuyasha!

Kagome intentó por enésima vez correr lo más lejos que sus piernas, y el maldito vestido de novia que la hacía tropezar, le permitían, pero nuevamente eran los brazos del hanyô quienes la detenían, buscando aprisionarla contra su fornido pecho e impedirle seguir alejándose, él aguantando los golpes que la chica lanzaba para que la dejase, también los insultos que salían de su boca a tropezones, sin preocuparse mucho por el resultado puesto que sabía, eventualmente, ella se cansaría de luchar, y en caso que eso no sucediera, su fuerza sobrepasaba con creces la femenina como para mantenerla atrapada por toda la vida si así lo quisiera. Inuyasha masculló una maldición cuando el talón de la mujer casi arremetió contra su entrepierna, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, lo largo de sus extremidades superiores permitiéndole mantenerla firme.

La chica cedió luego de unos segundos de forcejeo constante que progresivamente fue disminuyendo la fuerza de ella, las lágrimas saliendo libres finalmente, siendo advertidas por él cuando gotas salinas cayeron en sus manos; no pudo evitar torcer los labios, esa sensación de desesperación que acostumbraba a tener cuando veía a una mujer llorar arremetió contra su pecho.

—Por favor… —susurró la mujer al mismo tiempo que se mantenía quieta, encerrada en los brazos masculinos—, entiéndeme.

—¡Es que no puedo! —gritó con desesperación Inuyasha hacia el cielo—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

—Me negué a casarme con el hombre al que no amo. Deberías estar feliz.

El hanyô soltó un suspiro mientras que se pasaba una mano por los cabellos; obviamente que se sentía bien porque la muchacha no aceptó, pero por otro lado también creía que no era lo correcto. Sí, la amaba y admitía que cada segundo de esa ceremonia le estuvo destrozando el corazón, que en más de algún momento pensó en levantarse, detener todo y sacar a la luz los sentimientos que albergaba, sin embargo, la relación de ellos no tenía futuro, era algo imposible y no quería atar a la chica con eso, ella debía buscarse a otra persona, intentar vivir acompañada de un hombre que supiera brindarle el cariño que él no podía.

Y, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Kôga era el indicado.

—No puedes obligarme a estar con quien no quiero —musitó Kagome, aprovechando el descuido del medio demonio y soltándose.

La pelinegra le acababa de robar el pensamiento, porque sí, tampoco podía presionarla y hacerla pasar el resto de su vida; intentó por todas las maneras posibles aceptar la realidad, buscarle el lado positivo a esto… y lo hizo, no obstante, ella se encargaba de darle un golpe en el abdomen y hacerle ver esa verdad a la que él se sentía ajeno, los cuales eran los propios deseos de Kagome. Quizás la chica prefería sufrir y verlo con Kikyô, quedarse sola por la eternidad en vez de construir una falsedad tan grande como lo sería la "familia feliz" que podría haber creado junto al yôkai lobo.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a su consciencia cuando se decía a sí mismo que se estaba aventurando en un juego peligroso, estar con la madre y la hija creyendo que nunca llegaría aquel momento en donde tuviera que renunciar a una de las dos. Lo peor de todo siendo que independiente de su decisión, una mujer terminaría lastimada y él… quizás pensaría en irse a la mierda.

Incluso cuando ya estaba ahí.

—Kagome, sabes que nosotros…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió la muchacha, sus finos dedos posándose en los labios de Inuyasha—. Aún así, prefiero vivir sin ti a ilusionarme falsamente con una relación que desde el principio supe no podía ser.

El medio demonio se quedó observando a la chica, las palabras no salían de su boca incluso cuando tenía miles de argumentos para contradecirle la decisión, aún yendo en la corriente opuesta de lo que realmente eran sus deseos; sentía esa necesidad estúpida de convencerla que no debía atarse a ese amor imposible, pero ya sabía que era imposible hacerle creer otra cosa, por lo que se mantuvo en completo silencio. Una sombra de sonrisa surcó el rostro de ella, casi tan fantasmagórica como los pensamientos que envolvían la cabeza de cada uno y que no hallaban lugar ni momento de salida.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos repentinamente, advirtiendo las vagas lágrimas que volvían a amargar lo poco y nada que tenía de feliz la situación, apegándola a su pecho y acercando la boca al oído de Kagome, pero de nada servía la intención de querer susurrarle palabras consoladoras si no lograba articular siquiera un sílaba; la mujer tembló bajo su tacto, aferrándose a su ropa y dándose el gusto de embriagarse de aquel olor masculino que hacía saber lo salvaje que había sido su vida.

¿Qué podía hacer para que ella encontrara la calma?

(Aparte de suicidarse, claro, porque él era el problema)

Quizás si se iba de la aldea y no regresaba, eso podría ser una solución, acabaría con todo de una sola vez, pero… ¿era justo para Kikyô? ¿Para su futuro hijo? No podía hacerlo, estaba atado a permanecer aquí, sin embargo no lo decía de una manera negativa, no era como si su mujer hubiera decidido quedarse embarazada por temor a que la abandonara, sería estúpido pensar en eso.

Joder, odiaba la situación.

—No te preocupes por mí, Inuyasha —susurró con voz quieta la chica—. Tienes que cuidar de mi madre, del bebé que están esperando —cuando pronunció la última frase, una vaga sonrisa se coló por su rostro—, y yo no puedo interferir en eso.

—Kagome…

—Fue el destino que elegiste y lo respeto, de esta misma manera tú debes entender la decisión que tomé. Ahí veré cómo hago para no llorar todas las noches —pronunció cada palabra con un dejo amargo, casi soltando una leve carcajada, aunque ésta murió en su garganta al instante en que quiso lanzarla.

—Mierda, Kagome. ¿No sabes que con cada palabra me estás matando?

La chica rió de una manera apagada, pasando sus finos dedos por el cabello platinado, pronto empezó a jugar con las hebras.

—No más de lo que me está destruyendo a mí.

—Entonces no lo hagas —él tomó su rostro, acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla y aprovechando de borrar todo rastro de lágrima—. Prométeme que intentarás, aunque sea eso, pero que te darás la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tomando su distancia del medio demonio y volteó, dándole la espalda y avanzó unos pasos, sus manos entrelazándose en su espalda baja, la cabeza recta, sus ojos observando un punto fijo que se perdía entre las ramas del árbol y el vaivén de sus hojas.

Lo diría por última vez, estaba decidida. Le haría saber, sin temor alguno, sus sentimientos, incluso cuando él ya los conocía; sin embargo, sentía esa necesidad tremenda de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, porque sabía que éste arrastraría las palabras al instante en que salieran de su boca.

Ya nada le preocupaba. Sería libre, sólo de esta forma conseguiría olvidarlo.

Aunque resultara imposible.

—¿Sabes, Inuyasha? —no le miró mientras lo decía—. Creo que la única manera de enfren…

—No, por favor, no lo digas —cortó el hanyô, su corazón revolcándose en su pecho por el temor y la ansiedad.

—Realmente quiero hacerlo. ¡Necesito gritarlo! No me importa lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, pero considéralo como un favor, porque te alejaré de esa disyuntiva que sé te tiene entre la espada y la pared.

Inuyasha dio un paso, su mano deliberando si se estiraba para tomar a la chica y taparle la boca; intuía perfectamente lo que pasaría en un par de segundos, ¿y qué estaba haciendo? Quedándose inmóvil, permitiéndole a ella dar vuelta su mundo y de paso destrozar toda la calma que creyó tenía sobre la situación.

Tan equivocado que estaba.

—¡Te amo, Inuyasha! He sentido esto desde hace años. ¡Dios! Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que algo especial había en ti —tomó aire, su pecho subiendo y bajando descontroladamente—. Hiciste que sintiera celos de mi madre, ni te imaginas los pensamientos que cruzaron mi cabeza cuando aceptaste casarte con ella.

—Detente, no sigas.

Kagome se permitió reír y no supo si se puso a llorar por lo maldito del momento o por simple tristeza, pero ahí estaba, derramando lágrimas nuevamente, apretando los puños, sintiendo un extraño alivio por haber sacado los sentimientos, porque el peso en sus hombros se desvanecía con el pasar del tiempo, asegurándole que después de esto le esperaba un futuro radiante y feliz, o que tan sólo su mente quería hacerle idear ese destino. Y lo dejaría así, no tocaría la ilusión que le permitiría seguir con el resto de su vida.

Aunque todavía faltaba una última cosa por decir.

Volteó para encarar a Inuyasha, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no perderse en sus acongojados orbes dorados.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que no puedo odiarte, porque cada día te sigo amando más —ese simple murmuro dejó helado al hanyô.

—¿Qué… qué dijiste, Kagome?

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su mirada lentamente movilizándose hacia las cuatro figuras que observaban a la pareja con la misma expresión; Rin, Sango y Miroku sin poder creer que habían llegado justo en ese momento, Kikyô y Kôga sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.

Kagome murmuró una maldición, Inuyasha no fue capaz de moverse.

_Mierda_.

Esa fue la única palabra que coincidió en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¿Qué pretendes?

La pregunta fue directa. Jun soltó un bufido jocoso y se paseó por el nuevo cuarto, observando los murales, los artefactos que le adornaban, de una manera que hacía creer estaba interesado en ellos; lo último que miró fue la figura encorvada de Naraku, rastros de la batalla que había sostenido hace unos meses atrás con Inuyasha ligeramente visibles a lo largo de su rostro y extremidades, pero ya desvaneciéndose por el tiempo que se había tomado para recuperarse. Debía decir que Tessaiga era tan efectiva como siempre, destruyendo con un simple agite cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su paso; no era la primera vez que la veía en acción, recordaba perfectamente la ocasión en que él mismo se enfrentó a Inuyasha, luego de que intentara matar a Kagome sin tener el resultado deseado.

Pero claro, ni el medio demonio de cabellos plateado ni la pelinegra se acordarían de ese suceso, porque _aún_ no pasaba.

Y debía reconocer que tuvo miedo de su poder, que creyó ver pasar su vida frente a sus ojos en un instante.

—Cuando pequeño deseaba ser como mi padre.

Naraku frunció el ceño, sin entender las palabras del chico. Jun no esperaba que lo hiciera tampoco, así que siguió con su monólogo, su intención no siendo que lo escucharan, pero sabía que de igual forma lo haría. Aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar, sus piernas todavía paseándolo por el diminuto cuarto, manteniéndose en la oscuridad que entregaban los pocos orificios que dejaban entrar luz.

—No puedo culparlo por haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada, si tú caíste en las garras de una mujer, ¿por qué él no?

¿Qué tenía que significar eso? Se preguntó Naraku, intentando descifrar hacia dónde quería llegar con esto el muchacho, más que nada, queriendo saber a quién se estaba refiriendo. No conocía el pasado de Jun, nunca se interesó en ello, no lo creía necesario, no mientras tuviese la perla en sus manos y le ayudara en conseguir sus planes, sin embargo, había algo en el relato del chico que le intrigaba, de hecho, hablaba como si supusiera que él conocía a su padre. Y él no recordaba haberse cruzado con nadie ni menos con un chiquillo similar a Jun.

¿Sería hijo de uno de los soldados que le acompañaron cuando era Comandante del Ejército Chino?

No, era imposible, la mayoría fueron humanos, y Jun era un hanyô, se hubiera dado cuenta si contaba con un demonio entre sus líneas, su cuidado y atención en las batallas le habían otorgado tal título en su juventud, no se le podría escapar un detalle tan diminuto e insignificante como aquél.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo sé —Jun dio la vuelta, encarando a Naraku—. Ahora… la pregunta es ¿quieres saberlo?

—¿Es algo relevante?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

Naraku volvió a fruncir el ceño, aún más contrariado que antes. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ante eso? Jun había llegado de la nada un día, hablando de él como si supiera su vida completa, conocía a Inuyasha, Kikyô y Kagome, también los planes que tenía con respecto a aquellas tres personas, la relación amorosa que había tenía con la sacerdotisa cuando era Onigumo, la hija que surgió por fruto de ésta y si no fuera menos estaba al tanto de que el medio demonio de cabellos plateados y la chica mantenían una relación que no era precisamente de padrastro e hija.

Joder, sí le interesaba saber su identidad.

Cuando estaba junto a Jun se sentía en desventaja, inseguro de sus movimientos, presintiendo que en cualquier momento él lo atacaría por la espalda y todo lo que pensaba hacer se iría a la misma mierda. Pero no podía hacerle saber esa inseguridad, así que sería cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—Si ello me ayuda con respecto a Kikyô, adelante, dilo.

¿Habría sonado desesperado? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Mi padre es Inuyasha, pero eso no creo que te sorprenda, era casi obvio, y bueno, mi madre es…

—Kikyô —interrumpió el hanyô de orbes rojizos, el susurro abandonó su boca casi como si se tratara de su último aliento.

Naraku borró cualquier expresión que podría haber estado surcando su rostro en esos momentos, sus labios encogiéndose para formas una mueca recta, sus ojos fijos en la figura erguida y joven de Jun, intentando sacar las similitudes que le permitirían creer con totalidad en sus palabras. Claro, ahí estaba, el cabello largo y negro, los ojos violeta (una mezcla que podría resultar del dorado y el café de sus padres o quizás que había adquirido porque aquel era el color que usualmente tomaban los de Kikyô cuando se enfurecía), los colmillos sobresalientes, las garras que transformaban sus manos en armas mortales; por supuesto, la destreza con el arco y flecha, con la espada. La personalidad misteriosa y calculadora, las palabras frías y venenosas que pronunciaba su boca sin represión alguna. Sus deseos de destruir a Kagome.

Todo encajaba.

Mierda, ahora sabía con certeza que la perla que poseía sí era la real.

Y se permitió sonreír cuando ese pensamiento surcó su mente.

—¿No deberías querer matar a Inuyasha?

Jun negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi padre, no puedo hacerlo. Además, lo conozco demasiado y créeme que la muerte para él no es un castigo.

—Tú matas a Kagome, yo me quedo con Kikyô.

—Exacto.

—Y de paso golpeamos a Inuyasha donde más le duele —ambos asintieron a lo dicho, un par de palabras fueron suficientes para formular el plan final—. Eres cruel.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres capaz de entregar a tu madre a cambio de cumplir con tus fines.

Jun guardó silencio. Que Naraku creyera lo que quisiera; si bien ya haberle dicho lo de sus padres le aproximaba un poco más a la verdad, eso no significaba que ahora podía hacer estimaciones como si le conociera de toda la vida. Si estaba equivocándose en algo, eso era el pensar que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ayudarle en sus planes de capturar a Kikyô.

Él quería a Kagome, no le interesaba para nada lo que quisiera Naraku.

—Pensar que podría haberte matado —musitó Naraku repentinamente—. Por eso llegaste tan apresurado en salvar a Kikyô, sabías que uno o dos días más podrían haberte costado la vida.

—Sí, nunca esperé que fueras tan sádico como para destruir a un no nacido.

—Dices conocerme, pero realmente no tienes idea de quién soy —ese comentario pareció no gustarle a Jun, se notaba por la mueca torcida en sus labios—Pero dime, ¿cómo lograste viajar por el tiempo?

Este chico era algo distinto, eso le intrigaba demasiado, quería saber hasta lo que más pudiera de su vida, de sus tácticas; no porque le haya confesado tal cosa significaba que esa desconfianza que sentía hacia él había desaparecido. Sin embargo, ya era avance que sostuviera una conversación sin sentir esa necesidad de que _debía_ matarlo antes de que se complicara más la situación.

—Existen varias cosas que tú aún no conoces, Naraku. Pero te diré que implicó un sacrificio —el tono de voz en él se ensombreció, su mirada también tomó un rumbo similar—. Ser hijo de una sacerdotisa tiene sus ventajas.

—¿Qué hi…?

—Especialmente porque siempre creerá que te aproximarás a ella sin intenciones de matarla.

_¿Qué mierda? No puede ser._

¿El sacrificio… había sido Kikyô?

Si era capaz de matar a su propia madre, sinceramente no sabía qué esperar de él.

Y las cosas volvían a su estado anterior. Sentía que ni aun sabiendo quienes eran sus padres podía descifrar la verdadera identidad de Jun.

* * *

—Por favor, Inuyasha… dímelo.

Kagome se apoyó en la pared, dejando deslizar su cuerpo hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo; un suspiro abandonó su boca, sus dientes presionando el labio inferior para intentar reprimir las lágrimas que llevaban segundos acumulándose en sus ojos.

—Kikyô, yo…

¿Cuándo había perdido el control de la situación? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que decidió tomar aquellos caminos que tan sólo harían de su vida un infierno? Si tan sólo no hubiera aceptado casarse con Kôga, si hubiera guardado sus sentimientos hasta la muerte, de seguro nada de esto estaría pasando.

¡Tan estúpida que había sido! Nada le costaba callarse y resignarse, pero no, ahí estaba su inmensa boca gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que menos debía saber la gente y también su maldito corazón… ¿no se le podía haber ocurrido enamorarse de otro hombre? Miles de opciones y ella sintiendo que la única persona con la que podría vivir eternamente es el marido de su madre.

—Kagome-chan —la mano reconfortante de Sango se posó en su hombro—, tranquila, todo sal…

—¡Dímelo, Inuyasha! ¡¿La tocaste?

Un sonido retumbó y les hizo saltar, indicando quizás que Kikyô había golpeado algo o que había sido el propio Inuyasha, quien se sabe si se trataba del cuerpo del hanyô que había caído estrepitosamente al suelo porque su mujer lo había empujado y él no tuvo la fuerza para sostenerse en pie.

Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, sollozos explotaban desde su garganta, su pecho se movía con rapidez casi en espasmos y ni Sango ni Miroku se atrevieron a calmarla, porque ya era imposible decir que las cosas estarían bien cuando claramente no era cierto.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente que trajo el caos a la familia Taishô-Higurashi; durante el transcurso de ellos Kagome tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con un enfurecido Kôga, quien se largó sin siquiera darle el tiempo a la muchacha para explicar la situación, marchándose de la aldea en cuanto advirtió que ella quería aclarar el asunto del matrimonio y lo que había escuchado en el bosque aquel día. Por su lado, Kikyô se había encerrado en su habitación, sin permitir a Inuyasha o Kagome que entraran a conversar y aclarar lo que sucedía, sólo Kaede pudo entrar y estar con la sacerdotisa, más que nada para mantenerla alimentada y en cuidado por sus ya 5 meses de embarazo. Finalmente, después de que Inuyasha insistiera y casi le demandara que merecía una oportunidad para hablar con ella, la mujer aceptó; ahí estaban actualmente, encerrados en la habitación, sus voces con una fuerza tremenda que permitían a cualquiera que estuviese dentro de la casa escucharlos, aún más a Kagome, Sango y Miroku que estaban afuera, de hecho, en la puerta.

—¿No? —se escuchó la voz de Kikyô, al parecer Inuyasha había negado la pregunta anterior—. ¿La besaste?

—Es que… Kagome se… fue…

Si Inuyasha decía que _ella_ se le había lanzado encima, entraría a la habitación y le arrancaría las pelotas con las manos.

Ok, quizás no, pero sí se las patearía y con ganas.

En primer lugar, fue él quien la besó por primera vez, porque se puso celoso cuando dijo que estaba enamorándose de Kôga, después también fue por iniciativa suya, en la maldita cueva y la última fue cuando estuvo a minutos de casarse, la agarró por la cintura y atrajo su rostro, ¡Inuyasha siempre la besó!

Pero ella nunca se resistió.

Joder, no tenía argumento para contradecirlo.

Y él era quien estaba hablando con su madre, así que podía decirle lo que quisiera.

—Sí, la besé.

No le extrañaba que lo dijera, pero aún así no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la determinación en su voz.

—Oh, Dios…

Luego de ese susurro de Kikyô, no volvió a escuchar más palabras.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, lo único que se podía oír entre aquel intermedio eran las respiraciones pesadas de las tres personas que esperaban impacientes que la pareja abandonara la habitación y dejara ver el resultado de la conversación. Los sollozos de Kagome se hicieron más constantes, transformándose en inspiraciones ahogadas que tan sólo la descompensaban y aumentaban la tensión del momento.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —habló Miroku, acercándose a la puerta, intentando captar algún sonido—. Algo debió haber sucedido con Kikyô-sama, quizás se desmayó o está llorando.

—Miroku… —reclamó Sango, sus orbes cafés observando de reojo a Kagome, la mirada en la chica no indicaba más calma luego de escuchar las palabras del monje.

—Oh, lo siento. Kagome-sama, no debe preocuparse, de seguro se arreglarán las cosas y…

—¡Que se vayan todos a la mierda!

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un enfurecido Inuyasha, quien aprovechó de descargar su furia en uno de los artefactos que estaban en el mueble a su izquierda, botándolo al suelo con fuerza. Segundos después se escuchó la voz de Kikyô, gritándole que desapareciera de esta casa, que su matrimonio estaba disuelto y que agradezca no lo había purificado en el instante que se enteró tuvo intenciones de otro tipo con su hija.

—Inuya…

—¡Y ojalá te pudras en el infierno, Inuyasha! —la sacerdotisa terminó su frase con la respiración agitada, apoyándose en la pared y soltando un suspiro.

Kagome se paralizó cuando la mirada de su madre se topó con la suya, pudiendo captar el intercambio de emociones, el cómo pasaba de tener una expresión dura y fría a una más enternecedora y conciliadora. La pelinegra tragó en seco. No tenía idea de si era mejor callarse o hablarle. No desvió la vista, eran extrañamente incómodas las sensaciones que transmitían los ojos de Kikyô, podía ver ese instinto maternal en ellos, pero aun así sentía que en cualquier momento ella la golpearía y le reprocharía por sus acciones, por sus sentimientos.

¿Desde cuándo le daba miedo decirle algo a su madre?

Esto ya se había salido de control, estaba pasando a niveles mayores.

_Genial, Kagome, te diste cuenta. Eres una estúpida._

—Kagome, necesito conversar contigo —el tono de voz era demandante, de partida ni siquiera era una pregunta.

La pelinegra observó a Sango y Miroku, levantándose lentamente, teniendo que afirmarse en la pared cuando sus piernas temblaron y amenazaron con hacerle perder el equilibrio. Entró a la habitación con la sacerdotisa, pasando primero y escuchando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse; eso ya era un indicio de que la charla sería larga y, lo más seguro, dolorosa. Pero podía manejar la situación, tan sólo debía enfrentar a su madre, contarle la verdad, pedir las disculpas pertinentes. Sí, eso haría y la perdonarían, todo estaría bien, las cosas se arreglarían. Sin embargo, aunque creyó que sus emociones las tenía controladas, se desmoronó en cuanto Kikyô la encaró; las lágrimas bajando sin control por sus mejillas, los labios temblorosos, los sollozos siendo el único sonido que salía desde su garganta.

Joder, no podía hacerlo.

—¡Madre, lo siento, perdóname! —vomitó las palabras mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro—. ¡No pude…!

—Kagome, tranquila, no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente —su voz fue consoladora, totalmente contraria a lo que la chica se imaginaba que oiría.

_¿Ah? _

—No es tu culpa, sino que de ese… —se trabó, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a insultar al amor de su vida.

—Pero… ¿acaso no estás enojada?

—Claro que no. Las dos caímos en los engaños de Inuyasha. ¡Fue él quien jugó con las dos todo este tiempo!

—No, madre, no entiendes… —Kagome la agarró de los brazos, intentando hablarle.

—Hija, estás confundida, lo comprendo. Mira, olvidémonos de Inuyasha, del sufrimiento, ahora seremos tan sólo tú, yo y mi futuro bebé —la mujer sonrió mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

—Escúchame, estás equivocada. ¡Soy yo la que…!

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? Por favor, Kagome —le tomó el rostro a la muchacha, depositando un beso en la frente de ella.

—Yo… —quiso reclamarle una vez más, pero terminó rindiéndose—. Sí, me quedaré contigo.

Kikyô abrazó a su hija mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros, balbuceando palabras consoladoras, otras que decían sobre que Inuyasha no volvería a hacerles daño, que lo sacarían de sus vidas y avanzarían hacia el futuro como una familia feliz, como las dos mujeres que nunca deberían haber incluido a un tercero en su núcleo.

—Perdóname a mí, Kagome. Nunca debí haber traído a ese hombre. Prometo que de aquí en adelante sólo seremos tú y yo…

_Solas tú y yo_.

* * *

Inuyasha golpeó por enésima vez la corteza del árbol. Observó el hoyo que se había formado en el tronco producto de su fuerza descomunal y lanzó otro sólo para ver si con ello lograba sacarse la impotencia que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, pero nada lograba hacerle sentir mejor.

Estaba iracundo, sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, y todo gracias a sus malditos descuidos. Era un idiota por no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, que Kikyô nunca se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba entre él y Kagome o que cuando sucediera tendría control de la situación, que las cosas terminarían bien, pero, como en la mayoría de las cosas, estaba equivocado.

Había perdido a su mujer, a Kagome, a… su hijo.

_¡Por la mierda!_

Volvió a arremeter contra el árbol, el cual se movía por la intensidad del golpe, como si estuviera avisando que no duraría mucho tiempo en pie, no mientras Inuyasha siguiera descargando su furia contra éste.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió besar a Kagome? ¡Kami-sama! Había sido una locura tan sólo pensar en ello, aún más hacerlo, ¡era la hija de su mujer! Se había casado con Kikyô, había prometido pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, pero no… tenía que enamorarse de la chica. ¿Por qué no la obligó a casarse con Kôga? ¿Por qué no cortó el juego cuando podía?

Tantas preguntas y él no encontraba respuesta para ninguna.

Soltó un bufido y elevó el rostro, observando los matices rojizos y anaranjados del cielo que indicaban la noche estaba por caer. Botó aire, lo que terminó transformándose en un suspiro, se pasó la mano por el cabello, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Un gruñido profundo y grueso resonó en su garganta.

—Te ves patético —una voz grave se escuchó en la cercanía.

—Cállate.

—Eso te pasa por enamorarte de seres tan débiles como los humanos.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Sesshômaru? —el aludido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Si vienes a restregarme en la cara mis…

—No me interesa lo que suceda con tu vida, ni con tu mujer o la hija de ella. Vengo a decirte que se aproxima una energía maligna, poderosa, para que estés preparado.

—¡Keh! ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

—No, pero viendo el estado en el que estás, y dándome cuenta de que ni te diste cuenta de que una amenaza se acerca, te matarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Esas han sido las palabras más fraternas que me has dicho, te felicito, tu corazón sigue tan frío como siempre —masculló con burla el hanyô.

—Yo soy el único que puede matarte, así que no bajes la guardia —dicho aquello, el yôkai desapareció entre el bosque.

Y esa era la manera de Sesshômaru para decir "cuídate y mantente vivo, sino tendré que revivirte y matarte otra vez."

_Gracias_.

Incluyan sarcasmo en esa palabra.

Ahora le quedaba claro el porqué ni siquiera en el amor podía irle bien, con el hermano que tenía, las malas relaciones venían de familia.

Entonces, tenía otra cosa más por la cual preocuparse, una maldita energía maligna que se estaba acercando y venía a darle problemas, como si ya no fueran suficientes. Lo que más le jodía era que Sesshômaru tenía razón, quizás se debía a lo nublado de sus sentidos en estos momentos por la rabia, pero por mucho que intentaba captar esa presencia, no lograba encontrarla.

La oscuridad se hizo presente en los minutos siguientes, trayendo consigo una brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles, entregándole un poco de ruido a lo silencioso del ambiente. Se mantuvo alerta, esperando el ataque en cualquier momento, lo malo siendo que no podía concentrarse del todo, porque en su cabeza estaban debatiéndose pensamientos racionales con aquellos que le decían regresara a la casa, se impusiera ante Kikyô y la obligara a escucharlo.

Aún le ardía la mejilla por la cachetada que su mujer le plantó en el rostro unos instantes atrás.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo algo extraño en el alrededor. Su nariz se tapó, impidiéndole olfatear por unos segundos y la vista se le nubló, tuvo que apoyarse en el maltratado árbol para no tambalearse y perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Las piernas se volvieron pesadas, los brazos también y sintió que perdía progresivamente la fuerza, como si alguien le estuviese quitando sus…

_Oh, mierda._

Sus manos se fueron instintivamente al tope de su cabeza y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su tacto no logró localizar las características orejas que siempre poseía; su lengua se paseó por los dientes superiores, no habían colmillos filosos, sino que aquellos típicos de los humanos que con suerte eran capaces de desgarrar un pedazo de carne que estuviera blando; se miró las garras, bueno, lo que _antes_ eran un arma filosa que podía partir en dos al ser que le cruzara por enfrente.

El cabello negro caía por sobre su pecho, de un color tan oscuro como la noche sin luna que se pronunciaba en lo alto del cielo.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que hoy era el día en que se convertía en _humano_?

—Inuyasha, creo que tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar.

Joder.

El medio demonio —tan sólo por naturaleza, no físicamente—, se volteó cuando la voz llegó a sus oídos, asegurándose de captar bien la posición del enemigo antes de encararlo completamente. Incluso cuando sólo por el tono con que le habló le hizo saber de quién se trataba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se encontró con que Jun estaba parado a unos metros de distancia y con la espada empuñada firmemente en su mano izquierda.

¿Por qué justo ahora?

No le tenía miedo al chico, pero claramente no podía enfrentarlo en estas condiciones, menos cuando ni siquiera tenía el apoyo de su espada, porque ésta no se transformaría sin sus poderes sobrenaturales.

—Aún no deja de impresionarme el parecido que tenemos.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin comprender las palabras.

—¿Qué quieres? Ya no estoy con Kagome, así que eres libre de quedarte con ella. Espero que estés feliz, idiota.

Jun soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que alzaba su dedo índice y lo movía de un lado a otro en negación.

—Nunca entendiste de lo que se trataba todo esto. Yo no estoy enamorado de Kagome, y quizás lo sabrías si la hubieses escuchado cuando te repitió miles de veces lo desconfiada que era de mí —el chico avanzó unos pasos hacia el peliplateado—. De verdad que _quiero_ matarla.

—¿Crees que por confesármelo te dejaré hacerlo?

—No veo que puedas hacer mucho. Eres un humano, por eso decidí aparecer cuando fuera noche de luna nueva —una sonrisa de medio lado surcó el rostro del pelinegro—. ¡Kami-sama! Realmente que somos iguales. Nunca le creí a mi madre cuando lo decía, pero ahora que me fijo bien en ello, se nota que somos padre e hijo.

—¡Cálla…! Espera, ¿qué dijiste? —la expresión de Inuyasha se desfiguró por completo.

—Serás humano, pero pudiste oírme.

—¿Hijo? ¿Tú eres mi hijo? —el hombre parpadeó varias veces como si aquello le permitiese comprender mejor la situación. Repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Eso significa que…

—Sí, yo soy esa criatura que se está desarrollando en el vientre de Kikyô.

—No puede ser…

—Créelo, porque es cierto.

_Mierda_.

—Y es una lástima, porque no me verás crecer.

Incluso la vista humana de Inuyasha pudo ver la velocidad con que Jun se aproximó y aún más el brillo del filo de aquella espada.

Su objetivo: matarlo.

* * *

¡Y eso es! :) Sí, quizás el capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero prefiero esto a demorarme años en publicar. Bueno, ya ven, se descubrió todo y sí, ya era bastante evidente el tema de Jun, no podía ocultarse más el pobre, me pidió salir del clóset (?

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, así que si lo desean pueden dejar uno, se agradecería :)

**Franessa Black**


	17. Verdades que duelen

¡Hola gente! :)

Hice un record que se irá derecho a mis logros como escritora: escribí el capítulo en... dos días y medio (o quizás sólo dos, no recuerdo muy bien). ¡Pero lo hice! O sea... la maldita inspiración llegó de la nada y no la dejaría escapar o.ó

Así que aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, además es el cumpleaños de mi papá y me siento generosa (?. Debo decirles que ya tengo el final, o sea no está escrito, pero lo tengo en mente y ya sé cuanto más durará la historia. Se acerca el término.

**moniale: **¿enserio parece novela? Bueno, con todo el drama que hay es inevitable xD Yo tampoco quisiera un hijo como Jun, pero es culpa de Inuyasha y Kikyô por hacerlo con poco amor (? ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso! :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XVII: "Verdades que duelen" 

Kagome esperó a que su madre se acomodara bien entre las almohadas antes de depositar la bandeja con comida en la cama; había anochecido hace unos minutos atrás y la hora de cenar era algo que no podía pasar de alto, además de que quería darle a Kikyô la mayor confortabilidad posible, de esa manera, quizás, se olvidaría del problema con Inuyasha.

Aunque lo dudaba mucho.

Realmente quería aclararle el asunto sobre que él no tenía toda la culpa, casi sentía que por poco estaba confirmando a su madre que el hanyô la había besado a la fuerza —bueno, en una ocasión fue así—, cuando claramente las cosas no habían sucedido de esa manera. Sin embargo, prefería mantenerlo así por el momento, lo que menos necesitaba era alterarla y lograr que se descompensara, no era sano ni para ella ni para el futuro bebé.

Luego de asegurarse que Kikyô había empezado a comer, se alejó para dirigirse hacia la ventana, observando el paraje que entregaba la noche, perdiéndose en el resplandor de las múltiples estrellas que adornaban el manto nocturno, preguntándose si el medio demonio las estaba mirando también. De seguro estaría en algún lugar del bosque o quién sabe si a kilómetros de la aldea; lo único que podía decir con certeza era que independiente de cuál de las dos posibilidades anteriores estaba cumpliendo, se estaba alejando de su madre, de su futuro hijo y… de ella.

A lo mejor debió haberlo interceptado y evitar que se fuera, pero tuvo tanto miedo de hacerlo; Inuyasha se marchó iracundo y temió por su reacción, por escuchar las palabras que sólo diría en un momento como ese, aquellas en donde le informaba que no se verían más, que fuera feliz sin él. Por otro lado, también no quiso por la presencia de su madre y no se arrepentía de no actuar, en cierta forma, puesto que era mejor que Kikyô creyese las mentiras que se estaba creando en su cabeza, sobre que el hanyô las engañó a ambas y todo ese asunto.

Suspiró y agachó la cabeza. ¿Cómo estaría Inuyasha? ¿Pensando en ella? ¿En Kikyô? ¿En su hijo?

Alzó el rostro y buscó con la mirada el brillo de la luna, siempre le servía para calmarse en situaciones extremas, esa gran pelota (que se veía diminuta por la distancia) le traía una paz que nunca había logrado comprender. Cuando chica siempre la utilizó como escondite de sus sentimientos en las múltiples ocasiones que sus padres discutían por el más mínimo problema, sentía que podía soltar el agobio sin restricciones y las lágrimas salían solas ante su presencia.

Sin embargo, por mucho que indagó en el manto nocturno, no pudo encontrarla.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Un temblor ligero golpeando su labio inferior y ahogó un gemido.

—Mamá, hoy es luna nueva.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con…? Oh, Kami-sama —la sacerdotisa se llevó una mano a la boca, comprendiendo a lo que se refería su hija.

Las noches sin luna eran la única vez en que Inuyasha perdía sus poderes demoníacos, se transformaba en humano y adquiría tanto las características de éstos como también la débil resistencia a los ataques, razones por las cuales siempre se quedaba en casa para esa fecha, temiendo exponerse a los peligros del bosque y de la época en sí. Pocos sabían de su condición, de hecho, creía que, aparte de ella, sólo Kikyô, Kaede, Sango (que lo había captado unas dos veces desde que llegó a la aldea), Miroku y Rin conocían de ello. Quizás Sesshômaru también.

Pero ninguno de los nombrados le estaba acompañando en estos momentos y él tampoco estaba en la casa, a salvo, sino que recorriendo el exterior sin protección alguna, completamente a la merced del primer demonio que se le cruzara por su camino. Dios, ni siquiera Tessaiga le servía como arma, porque tenía la maldita característica de que sólo se activaba con la parte yôkai de Inuyasha, por lo que durante esas horas de debilidad tan sólo era una espada maltrecha y que con suerte podía perforar un pedazo de carne animal.

Joder.

_Necesitaba_ salir de aquí, tenía que saber si él estaba bien.

—Kagome, ¿dónde vas? —la mikô se reincorporó rápidamente mientras miraba a su hija aproximarse a la puerta—. No me digas que irás donde Inuyasha.

—Sí, iré para ver cómo está —contestó con una visible preocupación en su rostro.

—Te lo prohíbo.

—¡¿Qué? Mamá, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

—Lo estoy haciendo. Si no me haces caso, juro que…

—¿Me echarás de la casa? ¡Bien! Me da lo mismo, igual iré. ¡Dios! No me importa el odio que sientas por él, pero es tu marido, quieras o no, todavía lo amas, porque no creo que hayas sido capaz de dejar de estar enamorada de un segundo para otro. Si quieres quedarte ahí, parada sin hacer nada, no me interesa, lo que es yo saldré de este lugar y lo buscaré —la chica terminó con la respiración agitada y observando desafiante a su progenitora.

—¡No te atrevas a desobedecer! Soy tu madre, que no se te olvide.

—Créeme que lo tengo presente y por eso mismo no te haré caso. ¡Es Inuyasha! ¿Te das cuenta que podría estar en peligro? Es un simple humano ahora, quien sabe las cosas a las que se está enfrentando allá afuera —el tono angustiante en la voz de la pelinegra era notorio.

—Sabrá defenderse solo —lo frío que sonó su comentario la sorprendió a ella misma—. Escucha, sé que estás enamorada de él, ¡pero entiende que fue todo parte de su juego! Quizás… ¿la perla? ¡Tengo que ver si…!

—¡No seas tonta, madre! —cortó la chica con rapidez—. Por supuesto que no se llevaría la perla, Inuyasha no es así. Me sorprende que puedas desconfiar tan rápido en la persona que se _supone_ amas con tu vida. ¿Y sabes? Ni siquiera me interesa lo que pienses. Ya te lo dije, me da igual si decides quedarte aquí y esperar noticias de que Inuyasha está muerto, pero yo no soy como tú.

—Kagome…

—Siempre te tomé como mi ejemplo, ni te imaginas los deseos que tenía de llegar a ser una mujer fuerte y audaz, te admiraba, porque creía que eras así, lástima que recién me estoy dando cuenta de quien realmente eres.

Kikyô no pudo responder ante el abrupto comportamiento de Kagome y ni siquiera se movió para intentar detenerla nuevamente una vez que ya había abandonado la habitación. Se dejó caer sentada en la cama, por el movimiento sacudiendo la bandeja con alimento y haciendo que el té caliente se desparramara por las sábanas, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no le importó (ni sintió) el calor abrumador del líquido mojando su vestimenta y de paso quemando ligeramente el costado de su pierna izquierda.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su hija tenía razón, por mucho que haya descubierto los trucos que había utilizado Inuyasha para enamorarlas a ella y a Kagome, no podía decir que lo odiaba del todo y que su amor por él había desaparecido al instante. Aún lo quería y estaba preocupada por su condición, sabía lo cuidadoso que era el hanyô cuando eran las noches de luna nueva, sin embargo, nunca había estado en peligro durante este estado. Ahora lo había echado de la casa, de su vida y lo único que quería era reintegrarlo, verlo una vez más y asegurarse que estaba sano y salvo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un súbito dolor que sintió en su vientre, pero no era de aquellos malignos que avecinaban problemas con el embarazo, sino todo lo contrario, demostraban lo sano que se encontraba ese bebé que estaba creciendo en su interior. Sonrió mientras se acariciaba la zona. Sólo por las patadas que la criatura daba se notaba que era hijo de Inuyasha y por mucho que quisiera alejarlo de su memoria, conociendo lo fuerte que resultaban ser los genes de la familia del hanyô, sabía que ese hijo sería el recuerdo permanente, tanto en lo físico como lo psicológico.

Lanzó un suspiro.

Ok, iría, pero sólo para acompañar a Kagome, por nada más.

O eso era lo que intentaba meterse en la cabeza para poder ignorar la real razón.

* * *

Kagura bufó con molestia mientras recorría sobre su pluma los vastos cielos nocturnos. Naraku la había enviado hacia la aldea en donde vivía Kikyô con el propósito de robar la perla, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible mientras estuviera distrayendo a Inuyasha y los demás. No tenía idea de cuáles eran los planes del medio demonio, lo único que sabía era que deseaba capturar, nuevamente, a esa sacerdotisa y matar de paso al hanyô de cabellos plateados.

Pero, por mucho que le desagradara tener que acatar sus reglas, ciertamente no quería sufrir el mismo destino que Hakudoshi cuando falló en su propósito de llevarse la Shikón la vez anterior.

Una muerte que, seguramente, no fue indolora.

No admitían márgenes de error en este tipo de encargos, por eso es que se lo confiaba a quienes estaban capacitados para ello. Kagura no sabía si reír o llorar por saberse una persona de "confianza" por parte de Naraku.

Lo que aún no lograba comprender era el porqué había insistido con que llevara a este chico de nombre Sôjiro con ella. No haría más que traer problemas, por muy hábil que fuese con las armas, obviamente no sería suficiente contra un conjunto de demonios y seres con poderes sobrenaturales, pero claro, tenía su lógica: Kikyô no podía purificarlo, y viendo que la mujer era la guardiana de la joya, y Kagura tenía la misión de distraer a quien fuese se interpusiera en su camino (porque Jun estaba encargándose de Inuyasha en estos momentos), era mucho mejor que él se enfrentara a la sacerdotisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

La mujer suspiró. El problema era que hablaba demasiado y eso le daba ganas de matarlo.

—Te lo repetiré por última vez, niño. Yo distraigo a las personas, tú te enfrentas a Kikyô y consigues la perla. Fácil.

—¿Y qué se supone que conseguiremos con esto?

—Que Naraku no te aniquile.

Debido a que el chico tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pudo sentir el ligero temblor que dio su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras. A cualquier humano le daría pánico saber que estaba en una misión en donde su vida, literalmente, estaba en juego. Aquí las cosas eran bien claras: tu vida a cambio de otras. Por muy generoso que fueras, tu instinto asesino saldrá a flote si eso significaba que podrás respirar tranquilamente por un par de días —horas— más.

—Pero no quiero matarla.

¿De verdad Naraku confiaba en este chico para robarse la perla?

Algunas veces encontraba increíbles (y absurdas) las decisiones del medio demonio. Aunque, bueno, era un ser que había nacido gracias al amor enfermizo que desarrolló por una sacerdotisa, quizás no deberían sorprenderle tanto sus actitudes, era un psicópata de los peores que se escondía tras la máscara de un frío hombre con poderes sobrenaturales.

Los minutos siguientes pasaron en silencio, lo que agradecía porque no creía poder soportar más charla por parte de Sôjiro. Faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, era bastante considerable la diferencia que se daba entre caminar hacia un sitio y volar, debía reconocer que Naraku había sido inteligente cuando decidió crearla. Había pensado en todo tipo de yôkai, una como ella que tenía a su merced los vientos, que podía jugar hasta con la más mínima brisa, incluso podía hacer que un tornado apareciera en medio de un día soleado. Kanna, por su parte, tenía esta extrañaba habilidad de succionar almas a través de su espejo, también mostrarle a Naraku cualquier sitio que deseara, poder aparecer y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo el arma sorpresa perfecta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el único que no tenía una gran habilidad, aparte de crear campos de fuerza, era Hakudoshi. Con razón no le dolió siquiera un poco —aunque nunca esperó que lo hiciera—, el matarlo sin meditarlo dos veces.

Era un hombre cruel.

¡Já! Pregúntenselo a ella.

—Ahí está la aldea —susurró el chico.

—No me digas que tienes miedo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Nos vamos a enfrentar a la sacerdotisa más poderosa que existe, ¿acaso eso debe calmarme?

—Ya te lo dije, que puedas mantenerte con vida luego de esto debería ser razón suficiente para que hagas bien tu trabajo.

Sôjiro no dijo nada más.

Kagura hizo descender la gran pluma, aterrizando a unos metros de la aldea, en medio del bosque, sabiendo que era mejor llegar al lugar de improviso a que los habitantes de repente miraran al cielo y observaran un objeto extraño aproximarse por los aires, entre sus estúpidas palabras intentando adivinar lo que era: "un pájaro" decían los más idiotas, otros un tanto más inteligentes se atrevían a decir que era un demonio que venía a robarles sus cosechas. Por lo menos una parte estaba en lo cierto, aunque con su margen de error.

¿Quién pensaba que venían a atacar sólo por alimento cuando vivían donde estaba oculta la Shikon no Tama?

De sucesos insignificantes como esos empezaba a nacer su odio por los humanos.

Guardó la pluma, ahora diminuta, entre sus cabellos y observó el alrededor con sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos rojos, asegurándose de que no hubiese algún yôkai que quisiera frustrarles sus planes. Empezó a caminar con calma, siendo seguida de cerca por Sôjiro, y se adentró por los árboles hasta llegar a la colina que daba inicio al territorio de la aldea. Apenas descendieron por éste, reinó el caos entre los habitantes, muchos mirando con sorpresa, algunas mujeres que estaban terminando sus quehaceres diarios ya se encontraba gritándole a sus pequeños hijos que se escondieran en las cabañas, otros hombres con armas se aproximaron rápidamente mientras daban aviso al resto de sus presencias.

—Yo me encargo de ellos. Tú ve y busca la perla —el chico no se movió—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Rápido!

—Sí… sí.

Sôjiro corrió, siendo cuidadoso porque tuvo que esquivar varios ataques, aunque Kagura no se demoró en socorrerlo y pronto sus abanicos se extendieron entre sus manos, con un simple movimiento levantó una nube de tierra que logró desinhibir a los aldeanos, permitiéndole escapar con eficacia.

No era que tuviera corazón (o sea sí tenía, pero estaba en posesión de Naraku), sin embargo, matar humanos no era de sus actividades favoritas, le desagradaba tener una habilidad que consistiera en quitarles la vida y luego utilizarlos como sus sucias marionetas, quizás era porque la situación era bastante similar a su propia realidad.

No era más que un títere de Naraku.

Pero no tenía otra opción, era matar o ser asesinada.

—¡Fuujin no Mai! —múltiples cuchillas salieron disparadas desde sus abanicos y arrasaron con todo a su paso, causando heridas profundas en la piel de los aldeanos, algunas se habían desviado hacia las cabañas, otras a los árboles que estaban en el alrededor.

—¡Nos están atacando, llamen a la sacerdotisa Kaede!

Kagura frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no le avisaban a Kikyô? Podía ser por el embarazo o… genial, no estaba en la maldita aldea. Bueno, por lo menos ahora Sôjiro no tendría problemas en conseguir la perla, pero tampoco podrían llevársela como tenía planeado Naraku, incluso cuando se supone ese trabajo quería hacerlo personalmente él.

Masculló una maldición. Era una pérdida de tiempo estar acá.

Dos figuras se aproximaron a la distancia con rapidez y pudo reconocerlos como ese monje y la exterminadora de demonios a los que se había enfrentado anteriormente cuando rescataron a Kikyô. Sonrió. Tenía cuentas pendientes con ellos, la otra vez no pudo derrotarlos, más que nada porque poco le interesaba si conseguían deshacerse de Naraku o no, y segundo por el hecho de que habían logrado sobrepasarla en técnicas.

La última razón era lo que la llevaba a querer una venganza.

—¡Eres tú! —gritó la chica de cabellos castaños, creía saber que su nombre era Sango—. De nuevo atacando, al parecer no aprendiste tu lección la vez pasada.

—¿A qué vienes? Kikyô-sama no está en la aldea, así que puedes largarte —dijo con voz amenazante el hôshi.

—Lo sé, es una lástima, pero también sería muy aburrido marcharme y saber que perdí mi tiempo. Además, me deben una pelea, y créanme cuando les digo que esta vez el resultado será distinto.

—¿Ah sí? Pues veamos qué tal te viene esto. ¡Hiraikotsu!

El boomerang salió disparado en contra de Kagura, quien logró esquivarlo con gran facilidad y al mismo tiempo lanzaba otra cortina de cuchillas hacia la pareja, quienes, gracias al campo de fuerza que utilizó Miroku, pudieron evitar salir lastimados. La yôkai mujer los observó y se detuvo en la sonrisa que se pronunció en los labios de la exterminadora, aquello fue suficiente para advertirle sobre el próximo movimiento y rápidamente dio un salto, soltando el aire cuando vio pasar nuevamente el boomerang por debajo de sus pies. El arma fue recibida con habilidad por su dueña.

—Bien hecho —felicitó con tono burlón la taijiya.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes.

Repentinamente, Miroku lanzó un gemido de dolor cuando sintió un ardor punzante en su brazo y cayó de rodillas, Sango gritó su nombre mientras se agachaba para cerciorar el daño. Detrás de ellos se podía ver la figura de un aldeano, el cual tenía un hoz en la mano, su cuerpo se alzaba en el aire y su expresión lúgubre y congelada daba a entender que estaba muerto.

Kagura podía controlar a los muertos y mucho más fácil a aquellos que habían sido asesinados por ella misma.

Sango, con gran titubeo, pateó al aldeano, enviándolo metros lejos, su cuerpo flácido rebotando contra el suelo y rodando sin mucha dificultad hasta que chocó con una pared de madera. Una mujer y un niño se asomaron por la entrada y lanzaron un grito al ver el cuerpo.

La castaña frunció el ceño, levantándose y desenvainando una espada que estaba al costado derecho de su cuerpo, aproximándose con velocidad hacia Kagura y moviéndola contra su abdomen, intentando acertarle. La mujer demonio pudo apartarse a tiempo, pero sin evitar que una parte de su vestimenta se rasgara al ser tocada por la punta del arma y observó con sorpresa el cómo la tela del sector se desintegraba progresivamente con el paso de los segundos.

Era veneno.

La exterminadora sonrió y Kagura pudo ver un pequeño objeto en su mano, claramente de ahí había salido el líquido corrosivo. Lanzó un bufido, maldiciéndose a sí misma por sus descuidos. Por poco y se quemaba la piel.

—Mujer estúpida —masculló con rabia—. ¡Ryuuha no Mai!

Con el simple movimiento de su abanico izquierdo, una brisa casi de temporal se alzó, golpeando a la exterminadora, quien clavó a Hiraikotsu en la tierra para evitar ser arrastrada. Un remolino se fue formando, progresivamente adquiriendo mayor intensidad, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Sango, envolviéndola al cabo de unos segundos.

Los gritos desgarradores de la muchacha mientras su piel era cortada por cuchillas llegaron a los oídos de Miroku.

—¡Sango! —musitó él con desesperación—. ¡Suéltala si no quieres que te succione con mi Kazaana! —dijo a Kagura, pero ella no se inmutó ante la amenaza.

El monje lanzó cinco pergaminos hacia el remolino, sin embargo éstos se desintegraron al momento que tocaron el sector, siendo rebanados por las filosas cuchillas. La yôkai de ojos rojos soltó una carcajada, su mirada oscilando entre la expresión de miedo en el rostro del hôshi y los estragos que estaba causando su ataque a la exterminadora.

—¿Qué harás ahora? Si no te apresuras… ella morirá.

_Mierda_.

Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó la cabeza de Miroku.

Kagura sabía que podía eliminarlos en cualquier momento, pero no mientras la perla no estuviese en sus manos.

Esperaba que Sôjiro llegara pronto.

Ya se estaba aburriendo.

* * *

Jun arremetió contra Inuyasha una vez más, terminando por desequilibrarlo y causando que el peliplateado cayera al suelo. Lanzó una carcajada, disfrutando con la escena frente a sus ojos; llevaban varios minutos en lo mismo y por mucho que el hanyô de orbes dorados intentaba defenderse, sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no podía contrarrestar ninguno de los ataques del chico, menos cuando se trataba de comprar el poder sobrenatural de él contra el débil suyo.

Joder, la situación no estaba jugando a su favor. Si no hacía algo rápido terminaría asesinado, porque esperar seis horas —o más— para que amaneciera no era un buen plan. No creía poder resistir, de hecho, no resistiría por tanto tiempo. Pero claro, sólo a él se le ocurría caminar por el bosque en luna nueva, ¡demonios! ¿Cómo tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de que esa noche era hoy?

Tenía que agradecer a Kikyô, en parte a Kagome, por lo despistado que había sido. Por la furia de la pelea con ella se había bloqueado completamente; ¿desde cuándo las mujeres tenían tanta influencia sobre su mente? Por supuesto, era fácil, justo en el momento en que decidió casarse y, al mismo tiempo, enamorarse de la hija de su esposa.

_Genial, felicítate, Inuyasha_.

Más encima, ahora se había encontrado con que su hijo —su futuro hijo—, estaba parado frente a él, atacándolo y, eventualmente, sería el causante de su muerte.

Hablen de amor familiar y de instinto paterno.

El ahora humano y de cabellos negros, intentó reincorporarse, apoyándose con los codos en el suelo y levantando el torso, el dolor en su cuerpo haciéndole soltar un gemido ronco; su mirada se posó en Jun y lo observó acercarse con lentitud, moviendo la espada (bastante similar a Tessaiga, que de seguro su "yo" del futuro se la obsequió), y deteniéndose a su lado, bajando el rostro y esbozando una sonrisa al ver el estado demacrado en el que se encontraba.

—Padre, serás humano en estos momentos, pero sé que eres más fuerte que esto —musitó con burla el chico.

—Me atacas y aún así tienes el descaro de llamarme padre —Inuyasha casi rió por la ironía de la situación.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy haciendo todo esto?

—Sí, me encantaría conocer la razón que lleva a mi hijo querer matarme. ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¡No te he hecho nada!

—Te estaré atacando, pero no quiero matarte. Ya te lo he dicho, mi objetivo es Kagome, mi querida hermana mayor —esa última frase la pronunció casi con risa.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Todo esto comenzó cuando tenía 12 años… y te vi besando a Kagome —los amargo de los recuerdos se hacía notar en su voz.

_Jun sabía que sus ojos no lo habían engañado y después de siete años seguía pensando lo mismo. Las imágenes de su padre acariciando apasionadamente a su hermana mayor no podían salir de su cabeza, le seguían a todas partes, incluso en sus mejores sueños. _

—_Inuyasha… —susurró Kagome al mismo tiempo que sus labios se apegaban a la comisura de la boca del medio demonio._

—_¿Sí? —respondió él un tanto ido. _

—_Te amo. _

—_Yo también. _

_Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, espantando ambas siluetas de su mente._

_¿Y cómo poder olvidarlo? _

_Si a la corta edad de los 12 años la persona a la que más admirabas te había dado un golpe tan bajo que llegabas a sentirte la peor escoria de este mundo. Acaba de cumplir 19 y se había guardado el secreto por todo este tiempo, una de las razones para evitar el sufrimiento de su madre (quien por una enfermedad estaba ya en sus últimos días de vida), y por otra para poder planear con tranquilidad la venganza que por primera vez tuvo forma cuando empezó a odiar a su padre. _

_Lo peor del asunto siendo que esa vez no fue la última, sino que le siguieron varias en donde sólo podía esconderse detrás de un mueble, la pared, un árbol, lo que fuera que le permitiese observarlos sin ser descubierto. Al parecer estar con Kagome nublaba todos los sentidos de Inuyasha, y no sabía si le jodía más eso o lo feliz que se mostraba cuando lograba tener un tiempo a solas con la muchacha. _

_Por eso es que estuvo siete años entrenando arduamente, irónicamente su padre ayudándole con el proceso (obviamente sin saber el verdadero propósito),__ aprovechando el tiempo en que Kagome mejoraba sus técnicas para él aprender las de una sacerdotisa, más que nada, el arco y la flecha. No sabía el porqué, pero había nacido con las características de Inuyasha en cuanto a habilidades, no tenía ni una pizca de poder espiritual en su ser. _

_En paralelo al entrenamiento, se dedicaba a hacer búsqueda por información que le permitiera encontrar una manera de aproximarse a su hermana sin que resultara siendo asesinado en el primer intento, por otro lado también necesitaba hacer pagar a su padre por todo el daño, por los engaños, y vamos… él podía tener varios años de trabajo, pero Inuyasha debía ser unos 100 años (quizás más) mayor y ante eso nadie podía compararse. _

_Por suerte, su tía Kaede siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, trayéndole algunos de esos libros que habían llegado de las regiones aledañas cuando ella visitaba aldeas por sus deberes como curandera. _

_Y justo fue la mujer quien le dio la idea perfecta para vengarse._

_Irónico, ¿no? Su familia le estaba ayudando sin saber que con ello se estaba autodestruyendo. _

—_Jun-kun, ¿tú conoces el pozo, verdad? —había dicho una tarde Kaede mientras ambos estaban en la cabaña preparando la cena. _

—_Sí, ¿por qué? —el joven de diecinueve años preguntó con gran curiosidad. _

—_Ya que estás tan interesado en los secretos de nuestra aldea, creo que sería bueno supieras sobre este en especial. _

_Eso fue lo suficiente para captar por completo la atención del chico. _

—_Como ya sabes, el pozo es un depósito de huesos, pero si tú revisas su interior, no verás ni rastro de que un cuerpo muerto fue lanzado dentro —empezó a explicar la mujer—. ¿Sabes el por qué? —Jun negó con la cabeza—, porque el poder de la perla, como está al cuidado de mi hermana y se mantiene purificada, lo tiene abierto para que todas esas criaturas malignas desaparezcan y no tengan siquiera posibilidad de regresar. _

_El muchacho hizo un sonido que denotaba sorpresa. No tenía idea __sobre que su madre tuviera esas habilidades, o sea, sabía que era poderosa, pero esto superaba toda expectativa que alguna vez tuvo de ella. Y no era algo que le desagradara, al contrario, estaba descubriendo demasiadas cosas que de seguro le serían de utilidad en su plan. _

_Tenía que hacer una sola pregunta y si la respuesta resultaba ser lo que esperaba… ahí estaba la carta el éxito. _

—_¿Y qué sucede si se lanza un humano o cualquier ser sin malas intenciones? _

—_Nada, simplemente caerán parados y pisarán el fondo, pero no serán transportados a otro lugar. _

—_Oh, ¿y si…?_

—_Excepto si alguien corrompe la perla. El pozo y la joya están conectados, siempre lo han estado, por eso también creo que no fue una simple coincidencia que le encargaran el cuidado a mi hermana. Pero, volviendo a tu pregunta, en ese caso podría pasar el que quisiera o tuviera la mala suerte de caer dentro, aunque dudo que eso suceda algún día, no mientras Kikyô siga viva. La otra cosa sería que la asesinaran, de esa manera la Shikón no Tama se llenaría de malas energías y no habría forma de purificarla nuevamente —terminó de decir Kaede al mismo tiempo que se volteaba y revisaba el estofado que había estado preparando. _

_Se formó un silencio que duró tan sólo unos segundos. Jun estaba en su puesto, sin moverse, procesando las palabras e intentando entrelazarlas rápidamente en su cabeza para encontrar alguna utilidad en ellas. _

—_Eso sí, no se sabe hacia dónde te lleva, pero supongo que si hablamos de demonios, los transportará al infierno o algo parecido. Kikyô me comentó una vez que ella podría utilizarlo para viajar por el tiempo, aunque no estoy segura, quizás eso sólo funciona con quien esté portando la perla al momento de lanzarse. _

—_Interesante —murmuró Jun, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, sin embargo la borró enseguida en cuanto su tía volvió a mirarlo fijamente—. Gracias por la información, la tendré en cuenta para mis estudios. _

—_De nada, mi niño, siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea. _

_La mujer se arrepentiría de sus palabras tan sólo un par de días después. _

—Así que me odias porque sabes sobre mi relación con Kagome. No te preocupes, créeme que con la discusión que tuve con tu madre esta tarde, ni ella ni su hija me volverán a ver —le dijo Inuyasha ya totalmente levantado y recompuesto.

—Espera, la historia no termina ahí. ¿No quieres saber cómo llegué?

—Kaede te lo dijo, tenías que corromper la perla y eso lo tenías que hacer… —el hombre detuvo sus palabras mientras se daba cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que estaba diciendo—. No lo hiciste… ¡dime que no lo hiciste! —soltó con una súbita furia.

—¿Qué? ¿Matar a mi propia madre? —hizo una pausa, sus orbes violetas observando fijamente los dorados. Soltó un bufido y sonrió de medio lado—. Sí, lo hice.

—Hijo de…

—No te recomiendo que digas eso, estarías insultando a tu mujer y de paso a ti mismo.

—Tú no eres mi hijo, ¡él nunca podría hacer algo así! No se atrevería a sacrificar a su madre para cumplir su sucia venganza.

—Créeme que sí lo haría, lo estás viendo ahora. ¿Qué parte no entendiste? Puedo repetirlo si quieres —el chico avanzó unos pasos, la sonrisa nunca borrándose de su rostro—. Soy tu hijo, acéptalo.

Inuyasha dejó salir un sonido gutural de su garganta, si tuviera colmillos de seguro éstos se estarían viendo por debajo de su labio superior; tenía los dedos crispados, los que se verían mucho más aterradores con las garras que actualmente no poseía por su condición humana. Masculló un par de maldiciones, sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo… y pronto encontraría su punto de ebullición. No tenía idea qué le molestaba más, si saber que Jun asesinó a Kikyô para poder viajar hacia el pasado o el hecho de que había criado a un ser tan maligno que nadie creería era hijo de la sacerdotisa y suyo.

Pero sí lo era, y si la similitud en apariencia no lo comprobaba, realmente no sabía qué podía hacerlo.

Joder. Odiaba la situación.

—¿Qué pasa, padre? ¿Demasiado sorprendido?

—Cállate —masculló entre dientes.

—¿O estás pensando lo afortunado que soy de poder matar a las dos mujeres que amas? Porque Kagome es…

—¡Te dije que guardaras silencio!

Jun, sinceramente, nunca vio venir el golpe, sino lo hubiera esquivado, sin embargo no fue así y la sangre que salió de la comisura de su labio dio fe de aquello; el chico gruñó mientras se limpiaba los vagos rastros rojos en la herida y observó con el ceño fruncido a Inuyasha, aunque la expresión no le duró por mucho, puesto que pronto fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de medio lado y una leve carcajada que sólo le hizo mover los hombros de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que hiciste una estupidez? No quería matarte, pero no me estás dejando otra opción.

—Entonces inténtalo, hijo —remarcó la última palabra.

—Está bien, lo ha…

—¡Inuyasha!

Ambos hombres fueron sorprendidos por la súbita voz femenina y los dos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la persona que se aproximaba corriendo, sus cabellos azabaches rebotando por el movimiento de su cuerpo, una expresión en el rostro que sólo hacía saber llevaba preocupada por varios minutos, sus orbes cafés con un brillo que era característico de ese instante antes de soltar lágrimas. Un arco y una carcasa de flechas colgaban en su espalda, no se podía saber si eran porque sabía que podría aparecer un demonio en cualquier momento o fue simplemente la intuición que la llevó a armarse para proteger a Inuyasha.

Independiente de ello, la vaga rudeza que tomaron sus facciones al momento en que alcanzó a los hombres advirtió que venía dispuesta a todo, incluso enfrentarse al mismo Jun si era necesario.

—Kagome, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh, ¡Inuyasha! —la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de él, su cabeza escondiéndose entre el pecho y el ropaje maltrecho—. Pensé que te encontraría muerto, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba —empezó a susurrar con la voz entrecortada.

—Keh, seré humano ahora, pero no uno débil —como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras, ella se puso a llorar—. ¿De verdad estabas tan preocupada? —el hanyô la rodeó entre sus brazos, momentáneamente olvidando la presencia de Jun.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿No te das cuenta del peligro al que te estás exponiendo? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir al bosque en este estado? —reclamó la muchacha y sus manos dieron leves golpeteos a los hombros de Inuyasha.

—Que oportuna tu llegada, Kagome-chan.

Las palabras del chico lograron sacarlos de su trance. El medio demonio de cabellos platinados gruñó al ver la forma en que Jun observaba a la chica, recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo y, si no fuera porque sabía que era su hermana, juraría que la estaba casi desnudando con la mirada. Kagome, por su parte, se volteó con sorpresa, quedando delante de Inuyasha y extendió los brazos, estableciendo de esa manera que lo estaba protegiendo, que si querían llegar a él tendrían que pasar primero sobre ella.

Primer error.

No se corrió cuando vio a Jun aproximarse con su espada en mano, Inuyasha tampoco reaccionó.

Segundo error.

Una flecha se interpuso entre el camino, su destello rosa inundando a los tres y con ello deteniendo el ataque del chico.

Esta vez… el error fue de Jun.

—Ponle una mano encima a mi hija y te destrozo.

Quizás, ahora, le tocaba a Kikyô devolverle la mano a su hijo, sólo que ella no lo sabía.

* * *

Y ahí está :)

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en particular sí me gustó, quedé conforme con el resultado. Ya se van develando todos los secretos, aún falta un poco, pero prometo que de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán emocionantes.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Si lo desean pueden dejar un comentario ;)

**Franessa Black**


	18. Frágil

¡Hola! :)

Uy, de verdad que siento mucho haberme demorado, pero comenzó mi mes y medio que es puro estudio. Agradézcanle a la universidad que me mantiene tan ocupada (introducir sarcasmo aquí).

Por la rapidez y la falta de tiempo, esta vez no pude contestar personalmente sus comentarios, lo lamento demasiado, prometo que los contestaré la próxima vez. De verdad que muchas, pero muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, llegaron demasiados y eso me puso muy feliz (aparte de hacerme sentir culpable por no actualizar pronto). ¡Minna, honto ni arigatô! (Traducción: ¡A todos de verdad muchas gracias!)

Especialmente a:

**superYODA, kata, Mrs. Paranoia, Kitsuki Amapola, Lollipoop, Lady-Shine, setsuna17, Smiling Girl, Madame Morgan, Javita0san, Makikita-chan la thief, moniale, sonia sandria, inuykag4ever, Camila Fanel. **

¡Para todos ustedes va dedicado este capítulo! :) 

Bueno, si mal no estoy (porque uno nunca sabe lo que pasará en el futuro), este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, o sea de la trama real, porque faltaría el final (el próximo) y un pequeño epílogo que pretendo agregarle, pero ya en el próximo concluiría de verdad la historia. Me pone triste terminarla, me he encariñado con esta historia demasiado, pero también estoy preparando otras, así que no desapareceré, por mucho que así lo deseen :)

Sin más, les dejaré el capítulo :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (pero como estudio Derecho y puedo robárselos, serán míos) (?

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XVIII: "Frágil" 

Para Rin, quizás, su mala suerte tenía relación con que siempre llegaba justo al momento en que lo peor estaba sucediendo. Primero había sido aquella ocasión en que Kagome quiso huir de su casa por los problemas que tenía con Inuyasha, después en medio del caos que se formó cuando Naraku secuestró a Kikyô y todos se marcharon en su búsqueda. Ahora llegaba a la aldea nuevamente y debía decir que esta vez no era diferente a las otras.

Sólo que nunca había visto las consecuencias directamente.

Y con ello se refería, específicamente, al moribundo cuerpo de Sango que estaba yaciendo al lado de un preocupado Miroku, quien estaba un poco mejor que la muchacha, sacudiéndola de todas maneras posibles y susurrando su nombre esperando que despertara. Se notaba que llevaba varios minutos en la misma posición, ningún resultado. Una pequeña gata, que reconoció como Kirara, estaba también junto a ellos, su diminuta lengua limpiando los hilillos de sangre que salían sin control por las heridas de la exterminadora.

Casi como si fuera instinto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, éstas cayendo sin permiso por sus mejillas y terminando el camino al caer al suelo por la punta de su mentón. Soltó unos sollozos, intentando que no sonaran como gemidos dolorosos por la escena que estaba observando; dio unos pasos, pendiendo solamente en la pareja que se encontraba a unos metros, sin siquiera pensar que la podrían estar viendo, incluso sabiendo que _alguien_ los atacó, sus piernas no dejaron de moverse hasta que alcanzaron a la exterminadora y el monje.

No dijo nada, sino que se agachó, no sabiendo si colocaba un hombro en Sango para ver si despertaba o en Miroku para darle consuelo. Le hubiera gustado ser más imaginativa, pero no pudo pensar otra frase que la típica: _No te preocupes, todo estará bien_. Y funcionaba o de alguna manera u otra saldría estúpidamente de tu boca, porque nada estaba bien, eso era claro.

—Miro…

—Debes irte, te matarán si sigues aquí.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, totalmente confundida por la reacción de él, al mismo tiempo enojándose. ¿Cómo le decía eso? Estaba con una inconsciente Sango en sus brazos y no se veía que la situación mejoraría en un par de segundos, y aún así tenía el coraje para pedirle que se marchara, más que nada… para demandarle que se fuera. Lo hubiera abofeteado por su falta de tacto, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, juraba que hasta el más mínimo toque de su mano en algún sector del cuerpo de Miroku podría causarle un dolor parecido al de una espada haciéndole un corte.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo que las cosas no iban bien, y siempre era la que escapaba de los problemas, porque sabía que era débil, que no tenía el mismo entrenamiento que los demás, sin embargo esta vez no huiría, se quedaría a pelear.

Incluso si ello significaba _suicidio_.

Nunca se imaginó que en cuanto viera el rostro desfigurado de Miroku y se volteara cuando él apuntó temblorosamente su dedo hacia detrás de ella, se arrepentiría completamente de no correr. Y aunque quisiera hacerlo… sus piernas no respondían.

—¡Ah! —Rin ahogó un grito. La mujer observaba con sus fríos ojos rojos, analizando a la muchacha, una sonrisa macabra asomándose por su rostro y enviando ligeros escalofríos a su nueva víctima—. ¿Quién… eres? —no tuvo idea de cómo salió su voz, pero estaba segura de que ninguna de las palabras fue lo suficiente firme como para demostrar tranquilidad.

—Déjala, Kagura. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto —se escuchó decir a Miroku, por el tono con que habló se podía saber que estaba enojado, aunque unos toques de temor también se dejaban entreoír—. Si quieres luchar contra alguien, seré yo, nadie más.

—¿Deseas terminar igual que esa exterminadora? —preguntó de forma burlona.

Se escuchó un gruñido grave, y pronto la muchacha vio la figura enorme de Kirara posicionándose a su lado; los colmillos, que parecían sables, sobresaliendo por su labio superior y amenazando con destrozar a la demonio que estaba frente suyo.

—¿Fuiste tú? —murmuró Rin—. ¡Cómo te atreviste, maldita! —su voz fue elevándose con cada palabra.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Matarme?

Kirara volvió a gruñir, adelantándose unos pasos, sin embargo una simple orden de Miroku fue suficiente para mantenerla quieta.

La pelinegra no pudo responder a ello. Sus labios titubearon, quería decir algo, defenderse y asegurarle que si daba siquiera un paso, sus minutos de vida estarían contados, pero no podía, porque no era cierto. Era obvio, aunque amenazara o intentara hacerle daño de alguna manera, era demasiado débil y enfrentarse a un demonio era estar deseándose su propia muerte. Le daba impotencia, tanto la situación como su incapacidad para pelear, ¿por qué no podía tener aunque fuese un mísero modo de defensa? Una patada biónica, un puñetazo supersónico (ni idea qué significaba la palabra, sólo sabía que _algo_ haría más que quedarse quieta), ¡fuerza descomunal! O incluso aceptaba poder mover con la mente un objeto.

Pero no, ahí estaban sus flacuchentos brazos muertos a sus costados.

Y sus malditas piernas que temblaban.

Sin contar que Kagura, por la sonrisa que seguía en su rostro, estaba completamente al tanto de que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerla en estos momentos.

—Deberías haberle hecho caso al monje y huir.

Podía decir que por esta vez estaba de acuerdo con la mujer yôkai.

—Pero ya es tarde.

Eso no le agradaba mucho. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Las opciones eran bien simples, podía a) correr y desaparecer, dejando a Miroku resolver el problema (claro, si es que estaba en condiciones, sino… moriría), b) quedarse ahí y seguir con la mirada los abanicos extendidos que prácticamente se acercaban a su cuello.

Si nadie se ha dado cuenta aún, estaba en la situación número dos. Llámenla estúpida, lo aceptaría. Quizás idiota también, porque todavía permanecía en la misma posición, sin mover un solo músculo, ni siquiera tragó saliva por el nerviosismo y el miedo de ver tal filo casi rozando la piel. Escuchó unos sonidos entrecortados a su espalda, de seguro era Miroku, quien observaba con sorpresa los hechos, preguntándose una y otra vez porqué no estaba corriendo.

Ella no sabía la respuesta.

Rin cerró los ojos, era lo que siempre hacía cuando estaban por asesinarla.

_Esperar el impacto y…_

Esperar. Esperar. Esperar.

Ok, no llegó, eso significaba que…

Quería decir de todo, menos lo que la chica se imaginaba.

Ver los cabellos plateados frente a sus ojos le hizo pensar en un primer instante que Inuyasha había aparecido milagrosamente para salvarla, los orbes dorados que podía ver por el perfil del hombre también le advertían lo mismo, sin embargo las finas líneas moradas que se extendían por largo de su mejilla fueron suficientes para hacerle sabe que no era el hanyô quien la había protegido, sino que…

—Sesshômaru —el nombre salió en susurro.

Por la forma en que los ojos de Kagura de abrieron, pudo saber que estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

Ambas mujeres se fijaron en la firme mano que agarraba la muñeca de la yôkai, las garras venenosas amenazando con destrozar la piel y la extremidad completa si se atrevía a hacer algo. Por la presión, la chica demonio de ojos rojos se vio obligada a soltar el abanico con el cual planeaba hacer daño a Rin; sus dedos se encogieron, perdiendo momentáneamente la sensibilidad.

La pelinegra se hallaba muda.

_Él_ la estaba protegiendo.

—Te mueves… y te mato.

Luego de aquella amenaza, Kagura soltó un bufido, zafándose del agarre (que ya se había debilitado un poco), y quizás sabiendo que le convenía, se alejó de ellos, su mirada dirigiéndose a la figura que corría apresuradamente hacia la escena, un brillo rosáceo se podía ver entre su mano izquierda.

Había conseguido la perla.

Eso fue suficiente para que sonriera.

* * *

Kikyô frunció el ceño, la cuerda del arco aún tensa entre sus finos dedos; los calculadores ojos castaños fijos en aquel muchacho que había intentado lastimar a su hija, luego observó con atención el filo de la espada, el cual se encontraba a unos ínfimos centímetros del abdomen femenino. Quiso ignorar la presencia de Inuyasha, también el hecho de que Kagome casi moría porque lo estaba protegiendo, pero le fue imposible no cruzar su mirada con la de él por unos segundos; habría deseado no sentir el escalofrío electrizante recorrer su espalda.

Bajó el arco lentamente, nunca abandonando la figura de Jun. Sabía que los tres la estaban mirando, atentos a su siguiente movimiento, quizás para ver si decidía lanzar otra flecha y esta vez no rozar al muchacho, sino que acertarle directamente en el pecho. Lo haría, pero no había razón alguna para hacerlo; mientras pudiese, prefería terminar las cosas pacíficamente, sin muertes o algo por el estilo.

En un momento fugaz, se fijó en Inuyasha, en su forma humana. Sus cabellos negros y largos, los ojos violeta oscuro que perforaban hasta la más dura coraza, la expresión de sorpresa que adornaba su rostro, no sabía si debiéndose a porque Kagome se estaba delante de él —protegiéndolo— o por su presencia. De todas maneras, se veía terriblemente adorable, _hermoso_… como siempre.

Se maldijo internamente por los pensamientos.

—Impresionante, Kikyô —alagó Jun con tono cínico—. Sigues teniendo esa puntería perfecta, tal cual lo recuerdo.

—¡Madre, vete de aquí! —intervino la voz de Kagome, la preocupación era visible—. No es bueno que estés aquí.

—Kikyô, por favor ándate, no te arries…

—Entonces, como sabes tanto sobre mi precisión, deberías saber que te conviene… ¡alejarte de mi hija! —interrumpió a Inuyasha la sacerdotisa, claramente haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de ambos.

—Pero no seas tan violenta. Este es un lado que no conocía de ti. Bueno, debe ser porque siempre fuiste tan despistada que nunca te diste cuenta de los juegos de mi padre con mi hermana.

Kikyô no quería suponer nada, sin embargo tampoco podía obviar los detalles; y no era que no había notado ya la significativa similitud entre Jun e Inuyasha, porque era impresionante la forma en que hasta sus cejas se fruncían de la misma manera, el ángulo, lo encorvado y también recto de la expresión, simplemente una simetría que encajaba _demasiado_ para su gusto. Los ojos de un violeta intenso, el cabello lacio y del negro que lograba ser más oscuro que la propia noche, ese color ébano que intentaba equipararse al suyo con bastante éxito.

Sintió una leve contracción en la zona baja del vientre. Y como si la patada de su pequeño bebé se convirtiera en una bola de cristal que hacía visible el futuro, supo la realidad que se escondía tras Jun. Pero claro, si era _obvio_. Su destreza con la espada, su fina puntería, el gran manejo con el arco y hasta la forma en que se preparaba para lanzar una flecha eran signos de que aquello era verdad, esos destellos que rodeaban la punta que creyó en un principio habían sido simples ilusiones de su mente. Le había visto entrenar algunas veces, la determinación con que ejecutaba cada paso, cada golpe seco con el puño.

Se parecía tanto a ella en ese sentido.

_Joder_.

Sólo una situación así ameritaría que una sacerdotisa maldijera.

—Por la sorpresa que veo en tu rostro, supongo que no será necesario recalcarte que soy tu hijo.

Aunque lo supiera, las palabras seguían siendo impactantes. No podía creer que aquel bebé en su interior estaba parado ahí, frente suyo, tratando de asesinar a su hermana y a su propio padre. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan vulnerable se había puesto desde que conoció a Inuyasha? Porque detalles de ese tipo no acostumbraban a escapársele. Quiso pensar que se debió a los problemas del momento, o quizás fue por siempre haberlo sabido y no querer aceptarlo ni ver la verdad.

No sabía si reír o llorar, tanto por la impotencia que sentía como por la ironía del momento.

Es que era frustrante saber que si no hubiera fallado a propósito esa flecha, le habría dado muerte a su propio hijo, a esa criatura que se esmeraba tanto en cuidar para que naciera fuerte y pudiese enfrentar la vida que le esperaba. Claro, nunca esperó que eso conllevara a viajar del futuro para deshacerse de su familia, pero así era la realidad. Y entre elegir defender tu presente o tu futuro…

Definitivamente prefería el _ahora_.

—No me interesa saber a qué viniste, pero te lo advierto, si intentas hacerle algo a mi hija… juro que te mataré —musitó mientras avanzaba unos pasos. Su mirada nunca abandonando a las tres figuras que protagonizaban tan angustiante batalla.

—Te recomiendo que apuntes firme, porque te aseguro que tendrás que disparar.

Dicho aquello, la espada que residía en su mano, que hasta el momento parecía haber sido olvidada, se movió contra el cuerpo de Kagome, quien, si no fuera por la reacción rápida de Inuyasha, habría resultado herida en su abdomen por el filo. Jun esbozó una leve sonrisa, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia su padre, sin embargo no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que volviera a arremeter contra la muchacha, obteniendo el mismo resultado anterior, sólo que con una leve diferencia, una que Inuyasha notó y al verla no pudo hacer más que gruñir con furia. Era un diminuto corte en el brazo femenino, y quizás no debía darle demasiada importancia, sin embargo había lastimado a Kagome.

Y eso ameritaba la muerte inmediata.

—¿Qué pasa, pa…?

Una flecha pasó por frente de su rostro. Las palabras se cortaron en instantes, su pecho subió súbitamente, manteniendo el aire, siendo incapaz de botarlo de inmediato. Un par de mechas negras revolotearon, descendiendo lentamente como finas plumas; su mirada de reojo dirigiéndose hacia la figura de Kikyô, el arco aún levantado y en su expresión se hacía notar el enojo.

—Te lo advertí —dijo ella, su voz saliendo en un susurro, como si le costara decirlo.

—Y fallaste, otra vez.

Kikyô sonrió, sorprendiendo a Jun.

—Eso es lo que crees.

El golpe que dio el puño de Inuyasha fue rápido, inclusive dentro de su condición humana la fuerza que puso en la acción fue capaz de hacer tambalear al chico pelinegro; por lo repentino del ataque, su mano soltó la espada con la cual había intentado asesinar a Kagome anteriormente. Ya para esos momentos la sacerdotisa embarazada tenía otra flecha puesta en las cuerdas del arma, sus ojos analizando el objetivo y calculando la potencia y precisión del tiro.

Kagome se quedó observando a una distancia prudente, pasando primero del peliplateado a su madre, luego hacia lo complicado que se veía Jun intentando esquivar los golpes de Inuyasha. Todo parecía indicar que las cosas terminarían aquí, con Naraku eliminado, sólo faltaba Jun para completar; y por mucho que quería evitar pensar en ello, su mente le decía que a quien estaba por matar era su pequeño hermano. Los orbes chocolate se centraron en la barriga creciente de su madre.

_No puedes sentir lástima por él_.

Ya era muy tarde.

—¡Inu…!

Calló en cuanto sintió un brazo rodearla por la cintura, luego el filo de lo que parecía ser una cuchilla presionando amenazante contra su cuello. Por la forma de las manos supo que se trataba de una mujer; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando el aliento de quien fuera estaba detrás de ella, le rozó la oreja.

—¡Kagome! —gritó su progenitora, alertando tanto a Inuyasha como a Jun.

—Ni te atrevas a dar un paso, Kikyô —la voz profunda de Naraku la hizo detenerse en seco.

—¡Estás vivo! —dijo sorprendida. El rostro de su marido y de su hija expresaban lo mismo.

—¿Esperabas que moriría tan fácil? Aunque debería agradecerle a Jun por esto —su mirada se dirigió al joven—. Buen trabajo fingiendo.

—Maldito… —masculló entre dientes Inuyasha—, ¡cómo puedes aliarte con este hijo de puta! —alegó a su hijo.

—De la misma manera que tú te acuestas con mi hermana.

Ni siquiera fueron las palabras lo que hizo a Kikyô hervir de ira; sin duda alguna recordar aquel hecho era fatídico, aún más el saber que su marido y su hija mantuvieron (o mantendrían, si hablamos del futuro) relaciones de tal tipo, pero lo que más le cabreaba era que Jun fuese capaz de traicionarla, ¡a ella, a su madre! Lo peor de todo era que durante este tiempo siempre estuvo junto a Naraku, ayudándolo, apoyando sus planes y permitiendo que él lograra matar a su familia.

La sacerdotisa podía perdonar muchas cosas, sin embargo la traición no era una de ellas.

—Lo siento, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Apuntó con el arco, sus dedos temblando entre el intermedio que iba desde afinar la puntería y soltar la flecha. No obstante, antes de poder hacer algo, sintió que su vientre se oprimía con una fuerza descomunal, obligándola a desistir del ataque y caer de rodillas en el suelo. Sus manos dirigiéndose hacia la zona inmediatamente, un gemido de dolor abandonando su boca; apretó los párpados, intentando soportar el ardor en su barriga.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Kagome, pretendiendo correr hacia la mujer, pero viéndose imposibilitada por lo fuerte que la tenían agarrada—. ¡Suéltame! —codeó hacia atrás, fallando en su ataque.

—¡Kagura, suéltala! —fueron las órdenes de Naraku.

En cuanto se vio libre, la pelinegra se apresuró en socorrer a Kikyô, abrazándola mientras intentaba encontrar algo que pudiera calmar el sufrimiento. La desesperación era visible; Inuyasha masculló una maldición, sin embargo no se atrevió a hacer un movimiento, menos cuando Naraku estaba presente, además de que no podía hacer mucho en su forma humana. Incluso Jun se podía ver preocupado, después de todo si algo le sucedía a la criatura dentro de su madre, significaba que lo mismo le pasaría a él.

No pasaron más que un par de segundos antes de que un golpe eléctrico le hiciera doblarse hacia delante y temblar sus piernas.

_Mierda_.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como había previsto.

* * *

—Sango, por favor, despierta —las súplicas de Miroku mientras movía suavemente el cuerpo de la mujer era lo único que se escuchaba.

La aldea estaba desierta, no se podía saber si era porque los aldeanos se encontraban refugiados en sus hogares o porque realmente habían abandonado el sitio. Sólo se podía ver a Rin, el monje, la exterminadora inconsciente entre los brazos de él y la presencia de Kaede que los había alcanzado hace unos minutos atrás. Sesshômaru había desaparecido un rato después que Kagura, sin siquiera hablarles o permitir que la joven pelinegra le pudiese dar las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, tampoco para cuestionarle la razón por la cual lo había hecho.

Miroku seguía en sus intentos de hacer que Sango recobrara el conocimiento; las heridas conferidas por el ataque de Kagura aún estaban marcadas a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero ya no sangraban con la misma intensidad que antes. Luego de fallar varias veces en su cometido, levantó la cabeza de la exterminadora para depositarla suavemente en el suelo, poniéndose de pie él inmediatamente. Su mirada fue suficiente para advertir a Rin y Kaede del mandato y de lo que planeaba hacer, lo que se traducía a "quédate a cuidarla, yo iré a ver al resto".

—Hôshi-sama —habló Kaede—, tenga cuidado.

—Sí. No se preocupen, volveré en cuanto acabemos con todo esto.

No era necesario preguntar lo que sucedía para saber que la batalla final llegaba a su punto culmine, era obvio tanto por la aparición de Kagura y la de ese niño que se robó la perla como por el ambiente tan tenso que se vivía. Naraku debía estar cerca o quizás ya estaba aquí y se había encontrado con Inuyasha en el camino; gracias a Kaede se informó de los acontecimientos recientes, de que Kagome y Kikyô estaban junto al hanyô, quien en estos momentos se encontraba en su noche donde perdía los poderes demoniacos.

Claro, era perfecto atacar ahora.

—Bien, me voy. Si Sango despierta, no le digan que…

—Miro…ku.

La voz de la exterminadora sonó tan débil que el corazón del monje dio un vuelco; se volteó enseguida, sus ojos fijos en los castaños de ella que recién los había abierto. Transmitían tantas emociones que era imposible enumerarlas todas, pero se podía ver el cruce de miradas y las palabras que hablaban de no poder estar separados implícitas en el camino. Se apresuró en socorrerla cuando la muchacha quiso reincorporarse, una mueca de dolor colándose en su rostro, un gemido de tal sentimiento abandonando su boca. Por lo fruncido del ceño, se notaba que Sango había logrado captar un poco de la mínima conversación que había tenido que las otras dos mujeres, y él intuyó que pronto llegaría la reprimenda por lo arriesgado de lo que planeaba hacer.

—¿Piensas… que te de… dejaré solo? —masculló de forma entrecortada la taijiya.

—Por favor, mantente quieta. Estás muy lastimada —pidió Miroku, la preocupación visible en sus orbes azules, éstos brillosos y expresivos.

—Me llevas contigo —logró decir de corrido, teniendo que aspirar una gran bocanada de aire luego de la frase.

—No —negó rápidamente.

—Sango-chan, no puedes ir en ese estado. Tienes que descansar —musitó Rin mientras que Kaede, a sus espaldas, asentía a ello.

—Tonterías. Yo estoy bien. Además, me jodería no poder acompañarte en todo esto; tampoco puedo abandonar a Kagome-chan —inhaló, luego exhaló con lentitud para continuar—. No puedo dejar que se arriesguen y yo quedarme sentada, y sintiendo que no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo.

—Kaede y Rin se quedarán contigo. Si te sientes en condiciones de ir, ellas te llevarán hacia donde estamos.

—¡No! Yo quiero ir… ¡ahora!

—¡Por la mierda, Sango! —el grito sorprendió a las tres chicas—. Entiéndelo, no me puedo permitir dejarte venir conmigo cuando estuviste a punto de ser asesinada. ¡No tienes idea de lo culpable que me sentiría si algo llegara a sucederte!

—Entonces tú también debes entender lo que significa para mí que vayas sin que yo pueda asegurarme de que estarás bien.

Buena respuesta. Miroku sintió que no tenía mucho que alegar a eso; ella estaba en lo correcto, aun así no podía dar su brazo a torcer. La presencia de Sango en medio de la batalla sólo lo distraería, no era que la considerara un estorbo, al contrario, era una muchacha fuerte, que sabía podría patear el trasero de muchos demonios si lo quisiera, pero la exterminadora también debía comprender sus razones, estaría demasiado preocupado por ella como para concentrarse en la pelea, y eso no traería otro resultado más que la muerte de ambos.

O quizás la de sus compañeros por igual.

—Está decidido —dijo la pelicastaña mientras se levantaba—. Iremos los dos y no quiero discusión.

—Sango… —comenzó con tono amenazante—, no me obligues a encerrarte.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —provocó ella.

—¡Chicos, por favor! —interrumpió la pequeña discusión Kaede—. Miroku, si Sango quiere ir, no puedes hacer nada por impedirlo; y tú —miró a la mujer—, sabes a lo que te estás arriesgando, y si no quieres que te mate yo misma ahora, porque realmente no quiero que vayas, mejor te cuidas, ¿entendiste?

Nunca habían visto a la pelinegra tan furiosa, pero la seriedad en sus palabras fue suficiente para que la exterminadora no contraatacara y simplemente asintiera a ello. Rin rió a lo bajo, sabía que la situación en general no era para divertirse, sin embargo ver a Sango quedarse callada era algo que no podías apreciar todos los días, y ella conocía mejor que nadie a su amiga, sabía lo testaruda que era, también el fuerte carácter que poseía (como si Miroku ya no lo hubiese experimentado con sus cachetadas); no obstante, no podía evitar preocuparse, tanto por la taijiya como por el resto en general. Se preguntaba cómo estarían, ¿habría comenzado la batalla ya? ¿Estaría bien Kagome? ¿Y Kikyô con Inuyasha?

De seguro serían preguntas que no encontrarían respuesta hasta que todo terminara.

Tan sólo esperaba obtener un "no" y dos "sí". Aunque sabía que esto significaría que ya Naraku —si es que lo derrotaban— no molestaría más, tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de que se estuvieran enfrentando mientras esperaban la vida, que sería un premio, o la muerte, que sería lo contrario.

Y aparte de ello, una de las cosas que más le gustaría saber, ¿qué habrá sucedido con Sesshômaru? ¿Por qué la salvó?

Quizás eso no lo sabría… _nunca_.

—Kirara —llamó Sango a la gata, quien seguía en su transformación—, llévanos hacia donde están Kagome y los demás.

Segundos después, la pareja ya estaba montada en la criatura y alzándose rápidamente en los aires, desapareciendo de la vista de Kaede y Rin, quienes tan sólo rogaban porque pronto terminara esta pesadilla.

* * *

—Madre, aguanta un poco más —suplicó Kagome a la sacerdotisa.

—Estoy bien, hija.

Kikyô se reincorporó con ayuda de la pelinegra, sus piernas aún temblaban, pero lograba mantenerse en pie, ya el dolor en el vientre había disminuido, al parecer se había tratado sólo de que el bebé se había movido dentro de ella y eso le hizo debilitarse por unos segundos.

Inuyasha observó con alivio como su mujer ya estaba mejor, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse de ello, puesto que Jun volvió a atacarle con fuerza, teniendo que defenderse de la única manera que podía… esquivándolo. De nada le servía sacar su espada o intentar golpearle en el rostro, no tenía garras, Tessaiga no funcionaba sin sus poderes demoniacos, nada podía hacer para evitar ser lastimado de forma mortal. Le jodía la situación, pero esperaba que ya hayan pasado un par de horas y no faltase mucho para el amanecer.

Generalmente le encantaban las noches, pero como siempre hay una excepción a la regla, ese gusto por el manto nocturno no se salvaba. ¡Que el puto Sol apareciera de una maldita vez!

Sin embargo, no podía evitar notar que Naraku también tenía algo extraño, parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera más débil, se veía demacrado, cansado y sin ganas de hacer lo que sea que quisiera o tuviera que hacer, sino ya habría aprovechado la oportunidad de llevarse a Kikyô y Kagome hace rato atrás. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él también era un hanyô —por así decirlo—, y eso conllevaba a un único pensamiento: ¿podría ser que también perdiera sus poderes en las noches de luna nueva? Y aunque se veía totalmente compuesto, porque las extremidades seguían ahí, no tenía apariencia humana alguna, era una simple suposición que podía tener mucho de falso como de _real_.

Repentinamente, soltó un gemido de dolor y una punzada ardorosa le abatió en la zona superior del brazo; tan sólo la sensación del líquido escurrir por su piel fue suficiente para hacerle dar cuenta que estaba sangrando. La punta de la espada de su hijo tenía manchas rojas, indicando que su filo era el culpable del daño; lo que más le sorprendía era el no ver arrepentimiento o algo por el estilo en el rostro de Jun, sino que una sonrisa que hacía saber la satisfacción que le traían sus acciones.

—¡Inuyasha, ten cuidado! —advirtió la voz de Kagome—. Madre, necesitamos ayudarlo.

—Hija…

—¡Oh, por favor! Entiendo que estés enojada, pero no puedes dejar que lo maten, ¡es tu marido! Yo sé que aún lo amas.

Kikyô no respondió y eso le dio la suficiente información a la muchacha como para presumir que sus palabras habían sido certeras. La sacerdotisa tomó su arco y apuntó directamente la flecha hacia Jun, demorándose en lanzarla puesto que tanto Inuyasha como él se movían rápidamente, haciéndola perder la precisión del tiro, lo que menos deseaba era acertarle al hanyô, aunque tampoco podía decir que le agradaba demasiado la idea de lastimar a su propio hijo.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Kikyô.

Parecían haberse olvidado momentáneamente de la presencia de Naraku, pero éste se encargó de recordarles en la situación que se encontraban mientras que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellas; la mano derecha del hombre parecía estar buscando algo entre sus ropas, y era una imagen perturbadora si a eso se le sumaba la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de él.

—Aléjate, desgra… —comenzó a decir Kagome, pero detuvo sus palabras en cuanto vio lo que Naraku sacó de su ropa—. ¿Qué es eso? No puede ser… ¿la perla? —pasó unos segundos en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando—. Oh no… tía Kaede, Sango, Miroku… ¡¿qué les hiciste? ¿Cómo lograste obtenerla? ¡Qué está pasando aquí!

—Tranquila, Kagome —habló esta vez Kagura, un resplandor rosado, ya casi grisáceo, saliendo entre la abertura de sus dedos—; yo me encargué de ellos, aunque no los maté. Deberías agradecérmelo. O quizás a Sôjiro que fue quien llegó oportunamente y lo evitó —la yôkai observó de reojo al tembloroso muchacho que estaba detrás suyo.

—¿Por qué hay dos Shikon no Tama? —masculló confusa Kagome.

—Tu querido hijo me la obsequió, Kikyô. Te mató en el futuro y la utilizó para viajar por el tiempo hasta acá. ¿No lo encuentras maravilloso? —rió Naraku mientras jugaba con la perla con sus manos.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi hijo no me traicionaría de esa manera!

—Créelo, porque es la verdad.

—¡No piensas que caeré en tus juegos, Onigumo!

Por la furia del momento, la flecha que antes había estado destinada para ayudar a Inuyasha, se fue contra las figuras de Kagura y Naraku, sin embargo, no se sabía si por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo o porque estaba demasiado contrariada en sus emociones, ésta no logró su cometido, tan sólo pasando entremedio de ambos y llegando a clavarse en el tronco de un árbol que estaba detrás. Naraku soltó una carcajada, totalmente divertido con la situación y por haber hecho fallar a la mejor sacerdotisa de todas.

—Bravo, Kikyô. No tenía idea de que…

—¿Piensas que fallé a propósito?

Ahora le tocaba a ella sonreír.

Lo que pasó después fue confuso para todos. Tanto a Naraku como Kagura les rodeó una capa de luz gris que de a poco fue tornándose de un púrpura brillante, luego pasando a un rosado que cegó e impidió ver con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo. Una ráfaga de viento golpeó con fuerza; Kagome se apresuró en atrapar a su madre antes de que saliera volando e Inuyasha aprovechó la distracción de Jun para ir con las mujeres, y enterrando su frágil espada mientras que pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Kagome —quien a su vez tenía el suyo en Kikyô—, impidió que la gran brisa les arrastrara o provocara un daño.

Minutos pasaron en silencio, también en completa ceguedad por lo fuerte del resplandor. La ventisca fue desapareciendo progresivamente, la luz también siguiendo los mismos pasos; una cortina de polvo les impidió recobrar la vista por varios segundos, pero finalmente fue desvaneciéndose, con ello la situación calmándose un poco. Para cuando todo terminó, en lo único que se fijaron fue la pequeña bola de energía que se mantenía suspendida en el aire; expectantes a lo que pasaría, se mantuvieron quietos.

Al cabo de un rato, no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. _La_ perla de Shikon cayó al suelo, rodando hacia los pies de su dueña, quien la recogió de enseguida, la sonrisa nunca abandonando su expresión.

Se habían fusionado, ambas joyas ahora eran una sola.

—Imposible… —musitó Jun.

—Así que esto era lo que querías conseguir con tu flecha, Kikyô.

—Puedes poseer todas las Shikon no Tama que desees, sin embargo, no debes olvidar que yo soy la protectora.

—Kikyô, ¿te encuentras bien? —la sacerdotisa volteó para encontrarse con un preocupado Inuyasha—. ¿No te hiciste daño?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Kagome sonrió con amargura ante la escena; por un lado le gustaba ver que su madre ya estaba más tranquila, pero por otro estaba triste con saber que el amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyô nunca vería su fin, por muchas traiciones que hubieran de por medio, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había cometido un error en inmiscuirse entre la relación, era tan tonta, ¿cómo pudo ser la causante de que se separaran?

Todo el tiempo había sido obvio, lo había visto tantas veces, pero siempre se negaba ante la realidad, y esa era una sola… que nunca podría estar junto a su querido hanyô.

—Naraku, prepárate, porque este será… —las palabras se cortaron en la boca de Inuyasha.

—¿Creerías que me daría por vencido tan fácil?

El medio demonio de cabellos oscuros se encontraba sujetando a Kikyô por la espalda, una de sus extremidades rodeando el vientre crecido de la mujer y amenazando con atravesarlo en cualquier momento. El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de los presentes, incluso del propio Jun, quien se vio en el peligro de que aquella simple acción terminara con su existencia. La sacerdotisa mayor susurró un par de frases que resultaron inentendibles, pero por como movía su cabeza en negación se podía saber que estaba rogando porque Naraku no se atreviera a dañarla de esa manera. Inuyasha soltó un gruñido, sin embargo se mantuvo en su puesto, incapaz de moverse porque sabía el peligro al cual estaba expuesta su mujer; mientras tanto, Kagome sintió que la desesperación la hacía sucumbir, y unas vagas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

—Naraku, no pienses en hacerlo —advirtió Jun—. ¡Dijiste que no le harías daño! Sabes lo que sucederá si…

—¿Y crees que me importa si con esto te mato a ti? Me has causado muchos problemas, sería la manera perfecta para deshacerme de un estorbo como tú.

—¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo! —gritó esta vez Inuyasha—. Dinos qué es lo que deseas, te daremos lo que sea, pero no la…

—Muy tarde, Inuyasha.

Kagome se sintió desfallecer cuando vio en cámara lenta el ataque de Naraku dirigirse hacia el vientre de su madre, no obstante, y de un momento a otro la muchacha pudo ver a un iracundo Jun aproximarse rápidamente con su espalda alzada, dispuesto a matarlo para evitar que él le diera fin a su vida. Sin embargo, nadie advirtió que Naraku se desvanecería ante sus ojos, dejando a Kikyô parada y quieta, contrariada por lo que estaba sucediendo, casi como si hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo.

Y la espada de Jun arremetió contra alguien, pero no a quien deseaba atacar en un principio.

Los ojos de Kikyô fueron perdiendo progresivamente el brillo, su cuerpo yéndose de bruces hacia delante mientras que sangre se desprendía desde su espalda, originándose por el gran corte que había hecho equívocamente su hijo. Inuyasha alcanzó a reaccionar antes que el resto, impidiendo que la mujer golpeara el suelo y con ello se lastimara el vientre, no obstante, poco servía aquello, porque la suerte estaba echada y ya era imposible detener la hemorragia. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo y murmurando palabras que ni siquiera el propio hanyô entendía, ya que estaba ido, se había sumergido en una especie de trance donde sólo estaban Kikyô y él.

—¡Madre!

Gritaron Jun y Kagome al unísono.

* * *

La parte que más me gustó fue cuando Sesshômaru aparece de la nada para salvar a Rin. No me gusta emparejar a Sesshômaru con personas, pero encontré que una acción así era más que nada porque Rin ha sido como la única persona que se ha enfrentado a Sesshômaru, que le ha gritado sin temor alguno; aunque no se confundan, eso no significa que él esté enamorado de ella (como mencioné antes, no creo que Sesshômaru sirva para tener pareja, sólo cariño por personas especiales).

Y eso es el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo :)

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Si lo desean, están cordialmente invitados a dejar un comentario, aunque sea de una palabra (pero lo suficiente para poder contestarles aunque sea un "Gracias" xD).

¡Os adoro! :)

**Franessa Black**


	19. Lost Sunrise

¡Hola! :)

Bueno, llegamos al último capítulo, o sea... es como un "semi" fin, porque recuerden que viene un epílogo, el cual espero publicar el próximo fin de semana, así que pidan por mi inspiración (?

¡OMG! Pasamos los 200 reviews... ¡maravilloso! :D Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, les juro que esa es mi gasolina (sí, me creo automóvil), de verdad que leer cada uno es una alegría y un impulso para seguir escribiendo y traer más rápido las continuaciones. De verdad que agradezco demasiado a todos quienes leen la historia :)

Bueno, ahora me toca contestar a las personas que no tienen cuenta en (o simplemente no se loggearon):

**Arwen: **¡hola! :) Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que realmente te guste. ¡Muchas gracias por haber comentado! ;)

**moniale: **¡Oh Dios! Mi intención no es hacerte sufrir, de hecho quiero que te mates (? Ok, no, pero yo te hago sufrir, así que igual va con intención xD Sí, es una pena que termine la historia, pero así debe ser :) ¡Muchas gracias por el review, un beso!

**Paulaa D:** Jun cometió un error y tendrás que averiguar si la mató o no ;) Bueno, no puedo esconder mucho, igual lo sabrás en este capítulo xD Espero que te guste :) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡un beso enorme! :D

**Kata: **jajaja :) A todos nos pasa cuando leemos una historia y queremos que continúe, ¡nos come la intriga! Bueno, sobre si este capítulo es tan bueno como los anteriores, ahí decidirás tú, yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo ;) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertencen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

3. La mayoría de los autores dicen que son pésimos para escribir finales, lastimeramente yo no soy la excepción.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Capítulo XIX: "Lost Sunrise" 

Inuyasha no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Díganle idiota, porque quizás el cuerpo de Kikyô en sus brazos describía bastante la situación, pero aun así sentía que todo había sucedido tan rápido que su mente todavía intentaba procesar la información. Ni siquiera los gritos ensordecedores de Kagome eran suficientes para sacarle de su trance, tampoco supo cómo con su brazo logró alejar a Jun cuando él quiso acercarse.

Hasta lo más imposible parecía tener cabida en estos momentos.

A lo mejor el tiempo se había detenido, eso llegó a pensar cuando vio que cada uno de los presentes seguía en su puesto de origen, hasta Naraku tenía una apariencia de incredulidad, quizás por ver el estado de Kikyô o quién sabe si sorprendido por el hecho de que Jun la lastimó.

Unas hebras oscuras se colaron en el rostro de Kikyô, logró notarlas cuando observó a su mujer, y no tuvo siquiera que alzar la mirada para darse cuenta de que Kagome había caído de rodillas al suelo, frente a él, acariciándola a ella. Deseó poder evitarlo, sin embargo se encontró rápidamente buscando los orbes chocolate de la muchacha, perdiéndose momentáneamente, logrando olvidarse por unos segundos de la sacerdotisa, quizás perdiendo el tacto en sus dedos, porque no fue hasta que logró volver a la noción de sus acciones que advirtió las caricias finas que sus manos ejercían en las mejillas de su esposa.

—Inuyasha… —susurró Kagome, su voz quebrajada.

—Lo siento —se sintió incapaz de decir otra cosa.

Por mucho que hubiera querido seguir en la misma posición, se vio obligado a dejar el cuerpo de Kikyô en el suelo, poniéndose de pie lentamente, cabizbajo, nunca su mirada abandonando la de la chica, sus cabellos lacios, largos y oscuros ocultando la expresión en su rostro, Kagome siendo la única capaz de ver la transformación en la cual los labios del hanyô se curvaban en una mueca que irradiaba molestia, ira, y ella estuvo segura de que se vería más macabra si tuviera colmillos.

Sin embargo, por muy intimidante que pudiera verse, por muchas amenazas que incluyeran frases como "te destrozaré y te dejaré abandonado para que los pájaros se coman tus interiores" —o algo por el estilo—, existían un no pequeño conveniente… que aún faltaba, por lo menos, una hora antes del amanecer y mientras el sol no decidiera aparecer, Inuyasha tendría que guardarse las ganas porque sino cualquier ataque sería en vano.

Y un suicidio inminente.

Lo peor de todo, si es que Kagome estaba en lo correcto (por lo que conocía al hanyô), ese último resultado de seguro era lo que menos le importaba.

…

Mierda.

—Inuyasha, cálmate —no supo cómo logró decir las palabras sin entrecortarse—. Por favor… no hagas nada temerario.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? No me quedaré aquí, Kagome —se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no gritarle. La mandíbula estaba tensa, moviéndose con dificultad para mantener un tono de voz normal, aunque no podía evitar elevarlo de vez en cuando. Sus manos temblaban, los dedos crispados y juntándose en la palma para clavar las uñas mientras formaban un puño, los nudillos blancos por la presión.

La chica temió, por muy estúpida que pareciera la idea, que Inuyasha explotaría (literalmente) en cualquier momento.

Él, totalmente indiferente a las peticiones de la pelinegra, volteó, avanzando hacia un, ahora, sonriente Naraku. Kagome observó con horror la escena, porque estaba segura de que el hanyô no se había dado cuenta como ella de los movimientos que el medio demonio de cabellos oscuros ya tenía preparado, quizás también despreocupado por la presencia de Kagura.

Y que seguía siendo humano, por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo.

—¡Inu…!

La extremidad que se había disparado para acertarle en el abdomen al peliplateado fue cortada en dos, dejando a una atónita Kagome en estado de shock, más que nada demasiado sorprendida por quien previno tal ataque. Inuyasha se quedó quieto, sus orbes violeta moviéndose hacia la izquierda, por el rabillo del ojo pudiendo observar a su "salvador". Soltó un gruñido (aun cuando era humano), y lanzó su mano, así agarrando el cuello de él y, con una fuerza que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado, empujó bruscamente hasta que lo hizo chocar de espaldas contra un árbol.

—No… interfieras —masculló entre dientes mientras que enterraba su puño en el tronco.

—¿Y dejar que Naraku te mate? Estás actuando sin pensar —Jun no mostraba intimidación alguna ante su padre—. Sé que estás furioso, yo también lo estoy. Créeme que han sido muy pocas las veces en que hemos concordado en algo.

—¡No te metas! —empujó al chico contra la madera—. ¿Ahora vienes a portarte como el hijo protector? ¡Já! No me hagas reír, ¡nunca te consideraré como tal!

Inuyasha no pudo evitar que cara se moviera hacia el lado, había sido demasiado fuerte el impacto contra la mejilla que incluso sintió a los pocos segundos el sabor metálico de la sangre colarse por su boca. Se devolvió con ira, sus ojos fijos en los de Jun; en un principio su respiración era agitada, pero ésta se fue calmando progresivamente, al igual que lo tembloroso de su cuerpo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, el pecho ardió y se sintió levemente acalorado.

Una súbita tristeza se apoderó de su alma, presionando, estrujando y soltándola mientras la pisoteaba, dándole cuerpo a esa energía que era aire y espíritu mezclados.

Él… _se estaba muriendo_.

Inuyasha abrió con sorpresa los ojos, su rostro cambiando de expresiones por cada segundo que pasaba, como si de esa forma pudiese comprobar la realidad de su suposición. Y le causaba dolor, uno tremendo; era inevitable, después de todo era su hijo y no podía abandonarlo.

—Te recomiendo que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte —advirtió el muchacho del futuro.

Asintió en silencio.

No tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo la mirada de Jun le hizo caer en una especie de trance, y lo peor de todo es que la maldita forma en que le había estado viendo le recordaba a Kikyô, ese brillo en el color de sus orbes cuando estaba preocupada por él. Y eso le hacía llegar a la conclusión de que su hijo no lo odiaba tanto como aparentaba y que realmente le interesaba que no saliera muerto de este lugar.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Joder. Era imposible que eso… ok, podía aceptarlo, Jun al parecer sí era un buen hijo (sacando el hecho de que quiera matar a Kagome, pero eso tenía que ver con los lazos entre hermanos, así que no lo incluiría en ello).

—Deberías esperar a que amanezca, no debe quedar demasiado —observaron el cielo, unas tenues aclaraciones se colaban entre los oscuro del manto nocturno—. Antes que nada, te equivocas si con esto piensas que te estoy ayudando, porque no es así, lo hago simplemente por mi madre.

—Keh —alzó una ceja—, lo que tú digas.

—Hablo enserio. No me importas en lo absoluto.

_Mientras más lo repitas, menos te creeré, _pensó el hanyô.

—No hay necesidad de decirlo tanto, pareciera que te estás tratando de convencer a ti mismo.

—¡Keh! —ahora a Jun le tocó lanzar aquella característica expresión de su padre—. Di lo que quieras.

El muchacho soltó un bufido, ignorando a su progenitor mientras que se volteaba para encarar a Naraku. La espada que siempre llevaba consigo no tardó mucho en aparecer nuevamente, aquélla que con su filo había dañado inconscientemente a su propia madre.

—¡Inuyasha! —la voz de Miroku traspasó el ambiente.

Cuando el medio demonio vio las figuras de la exterminadora y el monje descender de Kirara, supo que la real batalla había comenzando. Ahí estaban ambos, él con su báculo y una mirada que indicaba de todo menos temor, ella con su gran boomerang detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa de medio lado que demostraba confianza. Inuaysha no pudo evitar observar con detenimiento el cuerpo de Sango, su traje de combate estaba roto en varios sectores, tampoco necesitaba tener sentidos desarrollados para notar los restos de sangre —y quizás un par de heridas que aún seguían recientes y abiertas—. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse, se quedaba tranquilo con saber que la chica se mantenía en pie sin complicaciones.

Jun estaba listo, con sus leves facciones que le hacían saber tenía un origen sobrenatural demarcándose en su posición de ataque, y el amanecer… parecía querer adelantarse a lo que inicialmente habían previsto. Y como si el astro rey pudiese leerle los pensamientos, los primeros rayos de Sol golpearon directamente a Inuyasha.

Lo malo, es que el proceso demoraba… y sí, estaba seguro que las cuchillas de Kagura se dirigían directamente hacia él.

O que una sonrisa se posó en su rostro cuando el boomerang de Sango interfirió entre éstas y su cuerpo.

* * *

Rin tomó con las manos temblorosas la diminuta taza de té herbal que Kaede le ofreció, demorándose un par de segundos antes de tomar un sorbo, tanto por lo caliente del líquido como por el nudo que se estaba formando en su pecho y no le dejaba realizar tranquilamente sus acciones. Había pasado bastante desde que Miroku y Sango se marcharon, estimaba que ya habrían llegado al lugar de la batalla, lo que no podía causar otro efecto más que aumentar su preocupación.

Sabía que la pelea duraría mucho, quien sabe si horas o simples minutos, sin embargo no podía desear algo que no fuese ver a sus amigos aparecer entre los árboles del bosque y con sonrisas victoriosas en sus rostros. No importaba si venían heridos, podía curarse, pero ojalá sin muertes que lamentar y sólo una que celebrar, la de Naraku.

—¿Cómo cr…?

—Rin-chan, tranquila —cortó Kaede inmediatamente—. Por favor.

La pelinegra calló, notando como su propia preocupación estaba haciendo estragos en la joven sacerdotisa, también advirtiendo que se hallaba tan descompuesta como ella, pero que poseía una fuerza increíble y podía disimularlo, ni siquiera sus movimientos podían hacer saber que estaba nerviosa o algo por el estilo. Observó a Kaede pasarse una mano por el cabello al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, siguiéndola por los diversos trayectos que hacía en la casa; se encontraban dentro de la cabaña donde vivían Inuyasha y Kikyô, intentando ordenar un poco por los desastres que últimamente habían acaecido en la aldea (y también para encontrar una cosa que hacer y olvidarse de los problemas).

—Están bien, ya verás que pronto llegarán.

Nunca antes una sonrisa había perturbado a Rin tanto como la que esbozó Kaede al decir aquellas palabras, era una mueca que _casi_ bordeaba lo irónico, que intentaba convencer a ambas muchachas de que el futuro que les esperaba no sería opacado por una nube oscura, que en aquel bosque más que desesperanza se estaba viviendo una completa alegría que tan sólo podía ser producto de la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas.

Pero, ¿qué más podían hacer aparte de quedarse sentadas y esperar?

Nada, lo que era terriblemente frustrante. Aun así, sabía que era lo mejor, porque si llegaban a hacer algo tan temerario como ir hacia el campo de batalla, lo más seguro era que terminarían siendo un estorbo para los chicos y quizás las mataban incluso antes de que pudiesen siquiera intentar lanzar un ataque y ser útiles. Bueno, Kaede tenía más posibilidades que ella de sobrevivir, sin embargo no creía que sus poderes de sacerdotisa fuesen suficientes contra Naraku, ni la propia Kikyô podía defenderse ante el demonio.

—¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda? —ofreció Rin, por lo menos podía intentar despejar su mente.

—Gracias.

—¿Quién hizo este retrato? —preguntó la pelinegra mientras dejaba la taza de té en el mueble y tomaba entre sus manos una fina pintura en la cual se distinguía a la perfección la figura de Kikyô.

—Oh, fue un pintor que estaba pasando por el pueblo y en cuanto vio a mi hermana insistió en retratarla —mientras contaba la historia, soltó una repentina risilla—. Hubieras visto el rostro de Inuyasha cuando él se mostró tan embelesado por la belleza de Kikyô y empezó a halagarla, si no fuera porque Kagome logró controlarlo quizás ni habría salido vivo del lugar el pobre.

—Tan celoso que es —musitó entre risas la muchacha. Se quedó observando el retrato por unos segundos, impresionada por el gran trabajo del pintor; se notaba que era bueno, las facciones de la sacerdotisa eran precisas, demarcadas, la tez blanquecina hacía parecer que se trataba de una muñeca de porcelana; la mirada de la mujer expresaba alegría, pero al mismo tiempo un misterio que te atraía hasta el punto de anhelar lo que escondía Kikyô dentro suyo.

—¿Cierto que es hermosa?

—Sí, el pinto hizo un trabajo excelente —Rin depositó con cuidado el retrato en el mueble, puesto que estaba encerrado en un marco tallado con roble y que se sujetaba por sí mismo en superficies planas, sin embargo, por un simple descuido, su mano pasó a golpear el sector, provocando que la pintura cayera al suelo y seguido de ello la taza de té volteándose y el líquido manchando el papel—. ¡Oh, Dios! Kaede, lo lamento tanto.

La pelinegra, alarmada, se agachó para poder salvar la pintura, no obstante, para el momento en que intentó limpiarla, el rostro perfecto de Kikyô ya se encontraba completamente desfigurado.

—Kami-sama… —susurró Kaede.

—¿Crees que esto signifique algo?

—Esperemos que no.

La mujer rogó por ello, porque si resultaba ser un presagio, las cosas no estarían nada bien para su hermana.

Moriría.

O quizás ya lo estaba.

* * *

Kikyô sentía como si le hubiesen pasado por encima, roto su espalda y las extremidades tanto superiores como inferiores al mismo tiempo. Con suerte estaba consciente, sus ojos pesaban tanto que no podía abrirlos, su cabeza la sentía ligera, la sensación recordándole a alguien ebrio —porque sí, se había emborrachado en una ocasión—, le dolía respirar e intuía que, por mucho quisiera levantarse, le convenía mantenerse recostada como suponía se hallaba en esos momentos.

Los sonidos a su alrededor eran distorsionados, algunos desvaneciéndose apenas llegaban a sus oídos, otros elevándose a tonos agudos para descender lentamente y agarrar voces graves, demasiado bajas; susurros pausados, peticiones desesperadas que pedían a una persona despertar, quizás se dirigían a ella, pero no estaba segura, además de que le gustaba estar así, tranquila, sin preocupaciones.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintió así?

Ah, ya lo recordaba. Fue la noche anterior a la que comenzaron sus entrenamientos de sacerdotisa, incluso cuando para esos momentos ya le habían dicho cuál era su destino. Después de eso, nada volvió a ser igual; sus padres fallecieron cuando un demonio intentó matarla, puesto que misteriosamente se había esparcido la voz de que sería preparada, especialmente, para ser la mejor y la próxima guardiana de la perla en cuanto cumpliera los dieciséis años, para esa fecha tan sólo poseía unos inocentes ocho, Kaede tan sólo dos. Si no fuera por su entrenadora, quien provenía de otra aldea, y el resto de los aldeanos, quizás no habría podido sola. A lo mejor ni siquiera hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte de enfrentar su separación con Onigumo y cuidar de Kagome mientras intentaba mantener sus deberes como mikô.

_Madre…_

No sabía si aquel susurro provenía de su mente o realmente alguien estaba llamándola. Pero no podía reconocer la voz, era un tono muerto, seco y parejo, no había diferencia entre el alto y agudo femenino con el bajo y grave masculino, simplemente palabras que salían de una garganta cualquiera. Pensó en su hija, era la única quien tenía tal derecho de nombrarla de esa forma, sin embargo su memoria le enseñó la imagen de un muchacho y de inmediato Jun apareció en su cabeza.

Estaba embarazada, en su vientre crecía una pequeña criatura que no faltaba más que unos meses para tenerla entre sus brazos. Necesitaba abrir los ojos y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero no podía, su cuerpo se hallaba adormecido, la respiración agitada e inconsistente, el aire escapándose de sus pulmones con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Moriría?

¿O ya lo estaba? ¿Sería el paraíso la sensación pesada que acaecía sobre ella?

_Kikyô._

Un resplandor rosado le alentó el alma, le recobró la vida y aun con los ojos cerrados pudo ver lo que despierta no podía. Su destino se reducía a millones de imágenes que golpeaban sin temor su cabeza, abriendo el camino que la llevaría a ser una mujer libre, normal.

Se veía difícil, pero ella nunca creyó que las cosas eran fáciles.

—¡Madre!

El suspiro de alivio que salió de Kagome fue lo primero que la recibió cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos. El dolor punzante le hizo soltar un gemido y arrugó la frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo que se estaba quemando por dentro, que la estaban destrozando lenta y tortuosamente. Quiso hablar, sin embargo se sintió incapaz en cuanto la oportunidad en que abrió la boca tuvo que utilizarla para tomar el aire que rápidamente se acababa. Ahogada y sin escapatoria.

Logró enfocar la mirada, unas vagas lágrimas la habían nublado por un momento, se encontró con los orbes chocolate de su hija, quien la observaba preocupada, también podía notar que el llanto estaba apoderándose de sus sentimientos, y la muchacha no tardó en botar los sollozos y lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su madre. Kikyô se aguantó el dolor, porque no era muy fuerte, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano acarició los cabellos azabaches de su pequeña niña, una fugaz sonrisa colándose por lo desastroso de su semblante.

—Ka… Kagome… —tosió, un hilillo de sangre descendiendo por la comisura de su boca.

—No hables, por favor. Tienes que quedarte tranquila, todo…

—Hi…ja.

—Las cosas saldrán bien, mamá. Inuyasha y los demás están combatiendo contra Naraku, pronto…

—¡Kagome! —no fue un grito estruendoso ni nada por el estilo, pero sí raspó su garganta y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pelinegra dejara de hablar—. Ne… necesito que hagas… algo —se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire—. Ve y tráeme la perla —su voz sonó cansada al término de la frase.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo… hazlo.

La chica asintió a la petición. Buscó el resplandor de la esfera, recordaba que antes de que su madre resultara herida habían dos, pero se unieron en una y ésta cayó en un sitio cercano a ellas, sin embargo, no podía encontrarla por ningún lado. Entre su análisis del espacio, se encontró con la figura, ahora ya completamente hanyô, de Inuyasha batallando contra Naraku directamente, también se topó con que Sango y Miroku estaban por su lado combatiendo a Kagura, logrando mantener equitativa la pelea. A quien no podía ver era a Jun.

Y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio apoyado de espaldas en un árbol, uno de sus ojos cerrado mientras el otro apenas podía mantenerse abierto, la boca en una mueca chueca y su pecho subiendo y bajando por lo agitado de su respiración; parecía como si recién hubiese salido de una batalla infernal. Se estaba sujetando el brazo, la pelinegra pudo ver los hilos de sangre escurriendo por sus dedos y cayendo finalmente en el suelo, comenzando ya a formar un diminuto charco.

—Jun… —susurró.

Él, quizás habiéndola escuchado, alzó la mirada y la posó en ella, una sonrisa en la que se mezclaba la derrota con la incredulidad se asomó por su rostro, y antes de poder siquiera intentar decirle algo, su cuerpo se derrumbó pesadamente. Se apresuró en auxiliarlo, corriendo hacia su medio hermano, el corazón todavía apretado y amenazando con salirse de su pecho por lo rápido del bombeo. No obstante, el súbito ataque de Naraku, quien al parecer había logrado deshacerse por unos minutos de Inuyasha, la hizo detenerse justo a tiempo, a centímetros de una de sus extremidades que amenazó con matarla.

Giró el rostro, encarando a quien una vez tomó el rol como su padre, lo primero que vio fue aquella brillante luz que parecía hipnotizarla cada vez que se encontraban frente a frente.

Ahí estaba, él tenía la perla.

—¿Enserio serás capaz de matarme, padre? —hasta Naraku llegó a sorprenderse por la forma (más que nada, la palabra) con la que se dirigió.

—Kagome, ¿qué haces? —masculló Jun al verla avanzar unos pasos hacia el demonio—. Aléjate de él.

—Es mi padre, no puedo odiarlo.

Se sentiría mal por estar jugando con ese tipo de sentimientos.

Quizás no.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te entiendo. Deberíamos volver a la familia que éramos, junto con mi madre y olvidarnos de todos —empezó a hablar, finalmente llegando a estar frente al hombre de cabellos oscuros—. ¿Qué dices, papá?

Naraku frunció el ceño, demorándose bastante antes de hacer o decir algo; claro, era totalmente normal que desconfiara, incluso, de su hija, aun más si conocía el pasado (y presente) entre ella e Inuyasha. No era como si de un momento a otro viera "la luz" y decidiera unirse a él para matar a quien le impidiera llevarse a Kikyô y vivir con la mujer como siempre debió haber sido. Sin embargo, no sabía si era idiota o qué, terminó agarrando a la muchacha de la mano, bajando sus defensas y permitiéndole indagar tras esas barreras que muchas veces escondieron el verdadero sentir por expresiones macabras y sin sentido.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —se escuchó el grito de Inuyasha, quien sumergía desde atrás y con Tessaiga en su mano.

—Muy tarde, Inuyasha. Finalmente, mi pequeña hija ha visto la realidad de las cosas —musitó mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de Kagome.

—¿Qué? Kagome… ¿qué mierda sucede? —preguntó el hanyô—. ¡Te digo que no la toques! Si no la sueltas…

—¿Qué harás? Ella es la que quiere estar aquí, no puedes obligarla a hacer lo contrario —Naraku soltó una carcajada, cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza para, quizás, darle más realismo a su victoria.

—Padre…

—¿Sí, princesa?

—¿Te han dicho que nunca debes descuidar a tus enemigos?

Kagome tomó rápidamente su distancia, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que observaba la esfera rosada en su mano izquierda. Nunca esperó que sacarla resultara ser tan fácil, pero debía agradecer —por esta vez—, el ser hija de Naraku, porque eso fue lo único que le permitió hacer esto.

—¡Maldita! —masculló el yôkai con furia, una bola de energía empezó a formarse en el centro de su pecho, a los pocos segundos ésta salió disparada contra la muchacha.

—¡Kagome!

Inuyasha logró llegar a tiempo, abrazando a la pelinegra y saltando hacia atrás, evitando el ataque, el cual pasó a centímetros de la espalda de él, y ambos cayeron, arrastrándose por un largo tramo de césped y levantando polvo por lo mismo. El hanyô alzó el rostro, cerciorándose de que ella estaba bien, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando la joven sacerdotisa le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La ayudó a levantarse, analizándola de pies a cabeza para ver si ahora debía sumar otra razón para darle una muerte dolorosa y cruel a Naraku.

—Estoy bien, pero necesito apresurarme.

—Yo te cuido las espaldas, no te preocupes —aseguró Inuyasha.

La chica se apresuró en correr hacia su madre, en algunos momentos volteando la mirada para encontrarse con que el peliplateado estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por defenderse ante los múltiples ataques. Con Jun fuera de combate y Kagura entreteniendo a Sango y Miroku, las cosas parecían no estar de su lado; pero ese pensamiento cambió en cuanto una figura fugaz pasó por delante suyo, con tanta rapidez que originó una brisa capaz de revolotearle todos los cabellos.

—¡Inuyasha, te he dicho que yo soy el único que puede matarte!

¿Qué? ¿Otro que planeaba acabar con él?

—¡Keh! No seas idiota, Sesshômaru, ¡por supuesto que no me dejaré vencer por este idiota!

Escuchar el nombre del medio hermano del hanyô fue suficiente para tranquilizarla; ya sin el poder de la perla, Naraku estaba más débil y ahora que debía pelear contra ambos inuyôkai, el destino parecía no estar jugando a su favor. Tampoco pensaba que resultaría fácil vencerlo, por lo que había estado comprobando a lo largo de sus encuentros con su _padre_, éste cada vez aumentaba sus fuerzas y se iba tornando en un peligroso enemigo.

Decidió sacar aquellos pensamientos y preocuparse por su madre en cuanto la alcanzó, sin embargo, soltó un gemido ahogado cuando observó el rostro pasivo de la mujer, los ojos cerrados y una fragilidad en su semblante que hacía creer se rompería con el más fino de los tactos. Kagome sollozó, con las manos temblorosas depositando la perla en el suelo e intentando mover a la sacerdotisa, esperando que con ello despertara.

—Mamá, por favor. Traje la Shikon no Tama, tal como me lo pediste —habló con suavidad, sólo porque el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hacerlo más fuerte—. No me hagas esto, tienes que…

—Aún sigo viva, cariño —Kikyô sonrió débilmente, sin abrir los ojos—. Dame la perla.

Kagome entregó la pequeña esfera a su madre, observando cada una de las acciones, preguntándose lo que planeaba hacer con ella. Repentinamente, la mikô le pidió que se alejara, puesto que utilizaría una gran cantidad de poder que llevaba almacenando durante lo que se demoró la chica en traer el objeto. Con inseguridad, tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, y las dudas se incrementaron en cuanto Kikyô tanteó el costado, sus dedos encontrando una de las flechas que traía en su carcasa y quedaron esparcidas luego del ataque.

—Cierra los ojos, puede cegarte la luz.

Kikyô sabía que aquello era una mentira, pero agradeció internamente cuando su hija acató la orden.

_Adiós, Kagome_.

* * *

Ya era el cuarto té relajante que bebía y aun así no encontraba manera alguna de tranquilizarse. No acostumbraba a ser supersticiosa ni dejarse influenciar por esos presagios que usualmente utilizaban los falsos leedores del futuro para engañar a los inocentes aldeanos, sin embargo, Kaede se sentía tan insegura en el devenir de su familia que ya no sabía en qué creer.

Rin, por el ajetreo de la noche, se había quedado dormida hace unos minutos atrás, trayendo el silencio a la casa, y sinceramente la joven sacerdotisa no extrañaba su voz ni el ruido. De hecho, escuchar el cantar matutino de los pájaros le calmaba en cierta forma y si la pelinegra estuviese despierta, quizás ni sería capaz de oírlos y terminaría con los nervios de punta por las millones de veces en que se preguntaba por el bienestar de sus amigos. La entendía perfectamente, no podía enojarse por estar preocupada, no obstante, lo único que lograba con ello era hacer que se le apretara más el pecho y fuese perdiendo las esperanzas.

_Todo_ estaría bien.

Necesitaba confiar, debía hacerlo.

La taza de porcelana se quebró entre sus manos, haciéndola saltar sorprendida, observándose la piel por algún corte, pero tan sólo se encontró con el líquido semi-transparente del brebaje escurriendo por sus dedos. Bajó la mirada hasta los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo, luego alzó los ojos y se quedó prendida en las nubes grisáceas que avecinaban la lluvia y el mal tiempo.

Quizás era el momento de empezar a creer en esos presagios.

* * *

Inuyasha no sabía el porqué, pero intuía que algo malo sucedería en pocos segundos, por eso fue que se quedó parado en la mitad de su ataque y que si no fuera por la oportuna interrupción de Sesshômaru, en estos momentos no estaría contando para vivirlo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón se vio atraído a girar el rostro y cerciorarse si su mujer estaba en aptas condiciones, ni siquiera pensando en Kagome al hacerlo, sólo esperando encontrarse con una imagen alentadora.

No fue capaz ni de maldecir cuando observó totalmente lo contrario.

Sus orbes doradas siguieron la flecha que se alzaba entre las manos de Kikyô, la perla residía tranquilamente en lo más alto de su barriga, de aquellos meses de embarazo que con tanto cuidado habían logrado sobrellevar, y tragó en seco cuando un pensamiento macabro surcó su cabeza. Se fijó en Kagome, quien mantenía —por no sabía qué razón— cerrados los ojos y alejada del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa; quiso gritarle, pero las palabras murieron apenas intentaron abandonar su garganta, perdiéndose como susurros que se los lleva el más poderoso de los vientos.

Advirtiendo sus acciones, el nombre de su mujer terminó saliendo casi como vómito de la boca, causándole un revoltijo en el estómago. Nadie parecía estar pendiente de lo que sucedía con Kikyô, excepto él, porque Sesshômaru seguía entreteniendo a Naraku, Jun había perdido hace bastantes minutos la consciencia, Sango y Miroku intentaban retener y no caer en los remolinos mortíferos que Kagura creaba con sus abanicos. La presencia invisible de ese otro chiquillo poco le interesaba.

—¡Kikyô! —gritó—. ¡Kagome, por la mierda, abre los ojos! —utilizó la fuerza más desgarradora que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero había hablado demasiado tarde.

La punta de la flecha se rodeó de un azul brillante, uno que bordeaba los tonos grisáceos, y con rapidez chocó contra la pequeña esfera rosada, desquebrajándola lentamente, pero con eficacia. Kikyô empujó con insistencia, parecía ser que intentaba atravesar un muro de cemento con un simple pedazo de madera, sólo que esta vez las leyes de la naturaleza le permitirían realizar lo que muchos creían imposible.

A Inuyasha se le fue el aire cuando el filo terminó de perforar la perla, sin detenerse ahí, sino que siguiendo su camino hasta que también penetró el vientre femenino, logrando sacar un gemido ahogado de la sacerdotisa. Un destello púrpura cegó a los presentes, quienes hace segundos atrás se habían percatado de lo que pasaba gracias a los gritos desesperados del hanyô; luces salieron disparadas a los cielos, otras se juntaron en diversos lugares de la tierra, golpeando con fuerza, cayendo como rayos eléctricos, dejando hoyos en los sectores en que ejercían su poder. Uno de ellos alcanzó las cercanías de Kagome, y ésta salió disparada hacia atrás, lastimándose abruptamente la espalda contra el piso, otros intentaron hacer lo mismo contra el resto.

—¡Kagome! —Inuyasha quiso socorrerla, sin embargo fue detenido por Sesshômaru, quien lo sostuvo de las ropas y tiró hacia atrás—. ¡¿Qué mierda?

—No me interesa realmente tu vida, pero no puedo dejar que mueras de una manera tan estúpida.

—¡Pero Kagome está…!

—Va a estar bien. ¿Crees que su propia madre sería capaz de matarla? —la sabiduría con que el yôkai decía las palabras trajo credibilidad a su medio hermano—. Ella originó esto y lo terminará, esa es su decisión.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Kikyô acaba de…

—Sacrificarse. Suicidarse. Matarse. Como quieras llamarlo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró con voz queda Inuyasha.

Súbitamente, uno de los rayos cayó directamente sobre Naraku, envolviéndolo de manera tal que ninguno podía ver claramente lo que podría sucederle dentro de aquella energía. Gritos desgarradores pudieron escucharse desde las entrañas de lo que parecía ahora estar tomando forma de esfera, todos estaban anonadados intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

El medio demonio de cabellos plateados fue alertado por un gemido a sus espaldas, y rápidamente se volteó, encontrándose con que la figura inerte de Jun se estaba desintegrando progresivamente, lo que podía significar una sola cosa: que había muerto al igual que la pequeña criatura que hasta hace unos minutos atrás seguía con vida dentro del vientre de Kikyô.

—¡No, no, no! —se tomó la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas y su puño rápidamente golpeando el suelo repetidas veces.

Su hijo… acababa de perder a su hijo.

La desesperación le hizo volverse loco, moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer para calmarse, queriendo regresar el tiempo y devolver las cosas a la normalidad. Abrazar a Kikyô, acariciar su vientre, quedarse por siempre con ella y no dejarla ir, nunca soltarla, como debió haber sido desde un principio.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, ¡tenía que ser una puta pesadilla! Jun no podía morir, su mujer tampoco, ¿por qué le estaban abandonando de esta manera? Tenían luchar, mantenerse con vida, ya que mientras no lo hicieran… sentía que le estaban clavando diez mil puñales en el corazón.

Inuyasha se permitió soltar unas vagas lágrimas, no porque quisiera, sino que era inevitable.

—¡Kikyô, Jun!

Gritos desgarradores salían desde su garganta, ninguno alcanzando a quienes se estaba llamando con ellos. Su mano empuñada iba y venía contra el suelo, pronto dejando marcas de sangre, rompiendo la piel, raspando la carne viva, inhibiendo al hanyô de su capacidad para sentir dolor físico, el psicológico lo sobrepasaba con creces.

—¡Argh!

Kagura se iluminó de una manera parecida a Naraku, sólo que aquello duró un par de segundos nada más, enseñándoles de inmediato el destino que había tomado la mujer demonio, quien perdía la fuerza en el cuerpo, ladeándose y empezando a caer mientras que iba desvaneciéndose con cada instante que pasaba; no alcanzó siquiera a tocar el suelo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Cuando las cosas parecieron volver a la calma (o por lo menos habían cesado los múltiples destellos de luz), habían cuatro cosas distintas en el ambiente: 1) Kagura y Jun habían desaparecido, 2) Kikyô ya no estaba viva, 3) La perla se había desintegrado, y 4) Por primera vez en su vida, Inuyasha se encontraba cara a cara con Onigumo.

Y era totalmente distinto a Naraku, por no decir que… _un __humano__ más_.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el sujeto que antes poseía poderes demoníacos se miró de pies a cabeza, la sola expresión en su rostro hacía saber la sorpresa que le causaba aquello—. Imposible, soy humano nuevamente.

A Inuyasha ya no le importaba nada, sin embargo, podía recordar perfectamente lo que siempre había jurado si llegaba a encontrarse a Onigumo, y eso era: matarlo.

—¡Kikyô, por qué me hiciste esto! —alzó la vista el antiguo soldad de origen chino.

—No puedo creerlo… —el susurro de la joven pelinegra desvió la atención de todos.

—¡Kagome, mi princesa, mi hija! —Onigumo avanzó unos pasos, pero no alcanzó a siquiera quedar a menos de cinco centímetros de la muchacha antes de que Inuyasha se interpusiera en su camino, Tessaiga estirada y con su punta tocando el pecho masculino.

—Atrévete a tocarla, porque no respondo.

El hanyô se corrió hacia un lado, una expresión seria e indescifrable en sus ojos, se veía pasivo, casi como si no tuviese ánimos de pelear; Kagome se asustó por unos segundos, el pensamiento de que él se fuera a rendir necesitando desvanecerlo de su mente rápidamente. Contrariada, observó la figura de su real padre, los recuerdos de los pocos años de infancia que había compartido con aquel sujeto abriéndose paso por su cabeza, irrumpiendo abruptamente su calma. Apretó los puños, furia apoderándose de su ser y sintiendo unas terribles ganas de golpearlo en la cara hasta que fuera irreconocible por lo hinchada que la dejaría.

—Hija, perdóname, por favor —rogó Onigumo, independiente de las advertencias de Inuyasha, caminando hacia la chica—. Mira, tu madre quiso dejarme vivo, de seguro para que retomáramos nuestra relación y olvidemos el pasado para…

—¿Cómo puedes esperar que te perdone después de todos estos años? Desapareciste de nuestras vidas, ¡nos hiciste mucho daño, tanto siendo Onigumo como Naraku! Ya no sé ni siquiera quién eres.

—Kagome, pequeña, tú sabes que tu madre me obligó a irme, yo nunca quise abandonarte, eres lo más impo…

—¡No seas cínico! —la sonora bofetada hizo eco en lo desolado del lugar.

Sango y Miroku observaban atónitos la escena, por su parte Sesshômaru había emprendido retirada hace minutos atrás, cuando supo que no era necesaria su ayuda, e Inuyasha tan sólo quería que todo terminara pronto. Pero Kagome no pensaba lo mismo, había esperado demasiado tiempo para este reencuentro como para dejarlo ir así como así. Tenía tanto que decir, sin embargo no encontraba aquellas palabras que había ensayado una y otra vez para cuando llegara este momento.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearlo en la mejilla, bastante penoso.

—La tocaste —habló el medio demonio, sus orbes dorados recorriendo el filo de la espada.

Ese fue el último día en que Onigumo vio la luz, y ni siquiera su hija estimó que debía tener un resultado distinto.

* * *

Antes de que diga algo, recuerden que viene el epílogo. Por eso dije que es un "semi-final" xD Fue más que nada batalla, un poco de emoción, y no sé, muchas cosas. Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes (yo no opinaré, sino me echaré al piso).

¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por haber leído! :) Si lo desean pueden dejar su comentario, todos son bien recibidos, sí, hasta las críticas me gustan.

Nos vemos en el próximo (y definitivamente último) capítulo.

¡Os adoro!

**Franessa Black**


	20. Epílogo

¡Ah! (?

Bueno, traigo el epílogo, el maldito final. Igual te da un _algo_ cuando terminas las historias, es como que ya agarraste la costumbre de publicar siempre un nuevo capítulo, pero también significa que empezaré con uno nuevo, renovando ideas y mejorando como escritora (por eso odio las historias que tienen como 40397 capítulos (?, siento que no se avanza).

Lo hice con mucho amor, y espero que les guste :)

Agradecer a todos quienes han comentado a lo largo de la historia, quienes la han seguido, la han marcado en favoritos, en alertas, la leen fantasmagóricamente (? (O sea, sin dejar comentario o algo), me han puesto a mí en sus favoritos o alertas como autora, ¡de verdad que muchas gracias a todos! :D Sin ustedes, ya saben, la historia no sería nada ;)

**moniale:** sí, se acabó la historia, acá traemos lo último que se verá ;) Porque no me gusta hacer continuaciones de historias, para mí se terminan y se termina simplemente xD ¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por siempre comentar, un beso enorme!

**Paulaa D: **bueno, Kikyô necesariamente no tenía que morir, pero igual la maté, porque créeme, soy capaz de dejarla con Inuyasha y que Kagome se pudra en el infierno (ya no lo hice, así que respira (?). Espero te guste el epílogo, ¡gracias por el review, un beso! ;)

No creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero igual lo haré. Este epílogo va dedicado a todos a quienes nombre anteriormente en los agradecimientos (bastante gente XD).

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo, siguen siendo de Takahashi Rumiko, ¿pueden creerlo? u.u

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

3. Estoy triste por el final.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. No era la edad lo que los mantenía separados, sino que… el hecho de que él fuera el esposo de su madre. _

**Forbidden feeling**

Epílogo

Kagome sonrió mientras unas vagas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; observó con felicidad a sus dos amigos caminar por el pasillo del pequeño santuario, aferrados de los brazos y mirándose mutuamente con ojos brillosos que hacían saber el amor que profesaba el uno por el otro. Aplaudió, uniéndose al grupo de personas que también los acompañaban en aquel importante día, entre las cuales se podía diferenciar a Rin, su tía Kaede y, sorpresivamente, a Inuyasha.

Meses habían pasado desde que Kikyô falleció, desde que derrotaron a Naraku y la calma volvió a sus vidas, con un gran pesar en la espalda por quienes habían salido mal de la batalla, pero con la tranquilidad de que todo _podría_ estar bien después de ello. Sango y Miroku, como era de esperarse, no tardaron en formalizar su relación, comprometiéndose y al mismo tiempo pactando que contraerían matrimonio apenas tuviesen cabaña propia y estabilidad económica.

Bueno, para esos momentos no habían considerado la posibilidad de que la exterminadora quedara embarazada antes de casarse, lo que, ciertamente, no era un gran problema, pero sí urgía apresurar los plazos, sólo porque existían ciertos códigos en aquella época que por mucho algunos consideraran inservibles, debían seguirse, entre esos se encontraba el hecho de no tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio.

Y aquí estaban, diciendo el "sí" que terminó uniéndolos en matrimonio.

Así mismo había comenzado meses atrás su historia con Inuyasha, cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras, pero no a ella, sino que a su madre. ¿Sería por eso que para todas las celebraciones de este tipo se sentía inestable emocionalmente? Quizás, sin embargo no podía dejarse vencer, además era el día más feliz de su querida amiga, tenía que sonreír y pasarla bien.

Independiente si cada cinco minutos temblaba por los escalofríos que le producía saber que Inuyasha la miraba a intervalos.

—¡Kagome-chan! —la sorpresiva voz de Sango le hizo perder el hilo de los pensamientos, al igual que su mínimo contacto visual con el hanyô.

—Sango-chan, ¡felicidades! —abrazó a su amiga, manteniendo cerrados los ojos, porque sabía que si los llegaba a abrir lo único que vería sería ese mar de oro que la haría tambalear.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos y compartieron un par de palabras de emoción por el momento. La pelinegra le comentó que iría donde Miroku mientras ella recibía al resto de las personas que deseaban expresar su alegría por la boda recién realizada (o quizás era más por cortesía, pero no importaba). Frunció el ceño cuando no avistó al monje por ningún lado, recién ahora que estaban fuera del pequeño santuario que se daba cuenta la cantidad de personas que estaban presentes. Segundos después, finalmente logró avistar al hôshi e inmediatamente caminó en su dirección, una sonrisa magnificente adornando su rostro, ya preparando mentalmente lo que le diría entre sus felicitaciones, y a lo mejor un par de amenazas de que cuidara de Sango sino terminaría comiendo tierra, aunque pudiera ser que aquello no fuera necesario.

Él estaba rodeado de gente, tuvo que abrirse paso entre las personas, especialmente mujeres que preguntaba el porqué su decisión de contraer matrimonio a tan temprana edad (por supuesto que afectadas porque sus corazones fueron rotos por un amor que no era correspondido —y que hasta el día de hoy nadie conocía—); luego de batallar unos momentos, pudo llegar hasta su amigo.

—¡Miroku-sama! —se lanzó para abrazarlo, detrás de ella pudo escuchar algunos murmullos de las admiradoras del monje—. Felicitaciones, pero déjeme advertirle que si le hace algo a Sango…

—Kagome-sama, no tiene que repetírmelo. Cuidaré de esa mujer como si fuera mi propia vida.

—¡Así me gusta!

—Qué lástima, era la mejor parte del día cuando te golpeaban por ser un libidinoso.

La pelinegra se congeló, porque simplemente escuchar su voz tan cerca hacía que su cuerpo perdiera todo movimiento y su mente la noción del tiempo. Sabía que estaba a su espalda, por eso fue que no volteó, sino que levantó la mirada tan sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa pícara surcando el rostro de Miroku, lo cual sacó un fruncido de ella. Y claro, el monje sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, era una mezcla entre tensión sexual y cortante la que se vivía en el ambiente, estaba seguro de que no era el único que la percibía, Inuyasha y Kagome también lo hacían.

Vio a la muchacha modular, leyó de sus labios las palabras, un "no te atrevas" que indicaba certeramente a sus intenciones de abandonar la escena con la excusa de querer compartir con su amada esposa y terminar de saludar a las personas para dirigirse a la celebración posterior a la ceremonia.

Aquello fue lo que exactamente hizo.

Lo último que escuchó fue un leve susurro por parte de la pelinegra que estaba seguro tenía la palabra "maldito" dentro de lo que fuera que hubiese pronunciado.

Se formuló, de inmediato, un silencio incómodo, de esos _terriblemente_ indeseables; juraba poder ver pequeños hilillos de tensión, que podía cortar con una cuchilla, revolotear en el aire. No sabía si era por la falta de costumbre o por el paso de los días, pero hace semanas que no charlaba con él, hablando de una conversación entre los dos, directamente. Ahora tenía dos opciones, a) quedarse e intentar hacer de la situación algo más amena, b) salir corriendo.

Cuando sus pies no se movieron supo que su mente, sin permiso, había escogido la primera.

—¿Quieres… caminar?

Kagome creyó haber escuchado mal. ¿Él le estaba pidiendo que fueran a caminar?

Sí, eso estaba haciendo.

Oh.

…

_Oh_.

—Pero tenemos que ir a la fiesta —ahí estaba ella, reacia a aceptar cualquier proposición, dispuesta a rechazar todo tipo de acercamiento que pudiera darse entre ambos.

—Por lo visto, no creo que comiencen pronto. Es increíble la cantidad de gente que vino a visitarlos, incluso puedo reconocer algunas personas que de seguro son conocidos de Miroku.

No contestó, sin embargo dio a conocer su decisión tácitamente al momento en que avanzó los primeros pasos, siguiéndolo por donde fuese que quisiera llevarla, aunque sinceramente poco le importaba. En segundos lograron escabullirse, abandonando la gran multitud y respirando de lleno el aire puro y limpio que entregaban los árboles que rodeaban el bosque. El trayecto fue mudo, lo único que les permitía saber que aún seguían al lado del otro era el sonido que hacían sus pies al rozar el césped húmedo y pisar unas cuantas hojas que habían caído por la llegada del otoño.

Se estaba volviendo demasiado incómoda la situación, a un punto tal que sentía que _necesitaba_ escuchar su voz o se iría. ¿Cómo esperaba vivir si, prácticamente, quien ha sido su soporte todos estos años ya no lo era? Si bien tampoco se había imaginado que las cosas terminarían como en un cuento de hadas, que Inuyasha correría hacia ella y le declararía su amor después de haber perdido a su esposa, aún mantenía las esperanzas de que, por lo menos, pudiera mantener una relación, quizás no amorosa, pero sí más cercana.

Era lo mejor que podía conseguir.

—Kag…

—Parece como si hubiera sido ayer que mi madre…

Cualquier palabra que había pensado decirle el hanyô, murió al momento en que aquellas salieron de la boca femenina, y la muchacha se maldijo apenas sucedió; él no despegó la vista del suelo, pero era idiota creer que no escuchó (al igual que el tierno movimiento de sus puntiagudas orejas le hicieron saber que sí oyó). Kagome avanzó unos pasos, encontrándose con la espalda de Inuyasha, debatiéndose entre atreverse a tocarlo o simplemente mantenerse callada; se inclinó por la segunda opción.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar lo imposible que se le hacía saber que la muerte había acaecido hace varios meses sobre Kikyô, aún podía revivir la tristeza del momento, el golpeteo doloroso en su pecho, y estaba segura de que el hanyô también lo recordaba.

La relación con el medio demonio se había transformado en una mera convivencia entre padre e hija, la que irónicamente deberían haber tenido mientras Kikyô seguía con vida, pero que decidieron empezar a practicar en estos momentos. No obstante, por mucho que las personas lo vieran de ese modo, para Kagome nunca sería lo normal, porque (condénenla por esto, no le importaba) seguía amando a Inuyasha tanto, y aun más si es que era posible, como la primera vez que lo había visto.

—Inuyasha… ¿podrías, aunque sea, mirarme? —no volteó ante el llamado—. ¡Por favor! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? Yo te amo… y tú también a mí.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Pero no puedo, Kagome! Por mi culpa murió Kikyô, ¡se sacrificó!

—Ella decidió hacerlo, y no fue porque quisiera matarse por haber descubierto que nosotros…

—No puedo, y ese es el punto final —cortó el peliplateado tajante en sus palabras.

Él se alejaba cada oportunidad que intentaba acerarse, y lo entendía, ella se sentía igual, insegura, indecisa y titubeante sobre qué era lo que debía hacer en sus próximos movimientos, sintiendo que cualquier error podría hacerla perder todo. Sin embargo, ya no podía seguir negando ni reprimiendo sus sentimientos, lo _necesitaba_… a Inuyasha y a ese amor que sabía era correspondido, sólo que el recuerdo de la sacerdotisa difunta lo mantenía prisionero.

—Estoy feliz por Sango y Miroku —pésima frase para intentar cambiar el tema, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Kagome suspiró, ¿tan mal estaba la relación que no podían siquiera conversar?

—Por lo menos podrías contestarme de buena forma. Tú fuiste quien me invitó a este estúpido "tiempo a solas" o lo que sea, así que vas a tener que…

—¿Tan mal hice las cosas? —cuestionó repentinamente el hanyô, tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha—. Hice sufrir a Kikyô, a mis cercanos… a ti.

_¿Ah? _

La pelinegra se sintió complementa indefensa ante la pregunta.

Sin embargo, supo que aquél era el momento para corregir al hanyô, para rearmar su alma y hacerle ver la realidad de las cosas. Él no podía pasar toda su vida echándose la culpa por la muerte de su madre ni tampoco viviendo bajo la sombra de esos fatídicos días. Si había a quien maldecir por ello, tenía nombre propio: Naraku, y estaba seguro de que ese tipo se encontraba pudriéndose en el infierno.

—Si actuar con el corazón es erróneo, entonces no tengo idea de lo que es correcto.

No había planeado la respuesta, ni siquiera sabía el porqué lo había dicho, simplemente _salió_, como si así debiera haber sido desde un principio. Juró haber sentido un sabor dulce luego de pronunciar las palabras, casi una manera que le aseguraba que eran correctas y verdaderas.

Sí, quizás había hecho daño a personas, pero no existe ninguna acción que deje feliz a todos, siempre habrá un efecto que no nos guste de aquello, y eso era algo que Kagome había aprendido durante los meses transcurridos. Podía sonar demasiado frío este pensamiento, pero no era como si ellos hubieran sido los causantes de la muerte de su madre, ella se sacrificó por amor a su familia (de lo que estaba muy agradecida y la admiraba por eso), sólo que muchos interpretaban las razones de manera equívoca, pensando que descubrir que su hija y su marido tenían una especie de relación amorosa le había llevado a tomar tal decisión.

Le quedaban dos opciones, siempre era así: actuar con el corazón o con la lógica.

En el amor ni las estrategias ni los profundos pensamientos funcionan.

Casi como si su vida dependiere de aquello, avanzó con paso rápido hacia el hanyô, sorprendiéndolo cuando agarró por detrás de su hombro y lo volteó bruscamente, sus ojos dorados fundiéndose por unos mínimos segundos que se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos porque la chica tomó con ambas manos los costados de su rostro y le impulsó hacia abajo, encontrando el final del camino al momento en que sus labios colisionaron.

En cuanto sintió esa sensación agobiante, Inuyasha no tardó en reaccionar, correspondiendo al beso con la misma pasión, el mismo deseo y anhelo. Ella se arqueó, pegando su pecho y la zona superior de su abdomen al cuerpo masculino, el hanyô pasó una mano por la diminuta cintura, manteniéndola en el lugar, temiendo que intentara escaparse o que todo fuese un simple sueño de su torturante subconsciente. La guió en sus pasos, moviéndose hacia atrás y deteniéndose cuando la muchacha golpeó suavemente su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Se separaron, sus rostros a mínima distancia, sólo porque la falta de aire les obligó a hacerlo. Los pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez, a un compás conjunto, el aliento cansado salía por sus bocas y se observaron, las miradas descendiendo hasta sus labios, mordiéndose los propios en un acto que hacía notar el puro y simple deseo; él cerró los ojos y dejó apoyar su frente en la de Kagome.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en hacer esto? —susurró, la voz cansada por la falta de aire.

—No lo sé, pero créeme que ya no dejaré que pasen meses para hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera un minuto.

Inuyasha volvió a atrapar los labios de la pelinegra, sus manos traviesamente recorriendo el cuerpo femenino, ahondándose en las telas del kimono que cubrían la piel de ella. Sin embargo, se vio impedido de cualquier movimiento cuando la mujer atrapó sus manos, separándose y con ello también cortando el beso.

—Tenemos que regresar.

—¿Qué? Kagome, ¿me estás…?

—No. Inuyasha, es la boda de nuestros amigos.

—Pero cinco minutos no harán nada malo… —insistió el hanyô.

Ella sonrió.

—Ok, sólo cinco min…

Quizás no hace mucha falta mencionar quién o mejor dicho _qué_ le impidió seguir hablando.

* * *

Rin soltó un suspiro. Había llegado recién a su casa luego de la reunión que tuvo con Kagome y los demás en la casa de la joven sacerdotisa y su, reciente, nuevo marido, Inuyasha. Dios, y eso que creyó nunca los vería juntos, con todos los problemas que habían pasado y las inseguridades de ambos por su amor, aunque finalmente se arreglaron y las cosas quedaron bien. Sango y Miroku estaba por tener a su hijo, se veían felices también.

Podía decir que se sentía alegre por ellos.

Y envidiosa en cierta forma, pero de esas _sanas_, como dicen por ahí.

¿Dónde estaba el amor de su vida? ¿Dónde estaba su final de cuento de hadas? De seguro perdido en algún lugar que ella no conocía, porque hasta el momento no veía indicios de que cambiaría y aparecería el hombre magnífico que le hiciera revolcar el corazón.

Incluso cuando ya existía.

Pero Sesshômaru era un yôkai y se notaba demasiado que no le agradaban los humanos, ya tenía un trato bastante extraño con Inuyasha y todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, no tenía razones por las cuales esperar un trato distinto. Aunque claro, aún estaba esa incógnita del porqué la había salvado del ataque de Kagura, sin embargo, nunca volvió a verlo como para preguntarle, y quizás si lo hacía tampoco obtendría respuesta alguna.

—Si tan sólo…

Un golpeteo en su puerta la sobresaltó; frunció el ceño, caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola, preguntándose quién podría ser. Se sorprendió cuando no divisó figura alguna, torció los labios mientras asomaba la cabeza para ver si veía rastro de una persona. No fue hasta ese momento que se fijó en el delicado envoltorio que estaba a sus pies, ¿un regalo? Pero, ¿quién?

—¿¡Sesshômaru-sama, por qué le viene a dejar cosas a esa niñita! —escuchó el grito a la distancia.

—Silencio, Jaken. Tan sólo… es una forma de mostrarle mi respeto.

La chica sonrió, entrando a la cabaña nuevamente, sabiendo que no lo vería si intentaba correr y llamarlo. Pero no podía confundirse, esto no tenía por qué ser una muestra de amor, como él dijo… es sólo respeto, aunque podía conformarse con eso, con saber que ocupaba una porción de los pensamientos de Sesshômaru.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó, sus ojos maravillados por el conjunto que tenía entre manos.

Era un kimono, el color celeste brillante le hacía parecer que era de seda, con diseños de peces dorados por todos lados y un par de flores plateadas también acompañándolos en cada tramo de tela. Los términos holgados de las mangas tenían cintas que brillaban, parecía como si hubiesen puesto diamantes (pero no creía que él fuese tan detallista). En realidad, poco le importaba el diseño, si hubiera sido un kimono simple y sin nada, también lo habría amado como a éste. Se lo colocó rápidamente, corriendo hacia afuera para ver si el yôkai había decidido quedarse merodeando por los alrededores y la pudiese ver.

—¡Gracias! —gritó al aire con una enorme sonrisa.

Bajó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con un joven muchacho que la observaba fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y unos profundos orbes esmeralda que la recorrían de arriba hacia abajo, un tenue sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Rin pasó de estar sonriendo a una mueca nerviosa, el mismo color rojizo en los pómulos del chico ahora también apoderándose de los de ella. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza, quizás en una señal tan sólo de cortesía o porque estaba muy avergonzados.

—Lo siento, señorita —murmuró él, apenado.

—No se preocupe, solo me pilló desprevenida —rió Rin.

—Mi nombre es Shippô —dijo el muchacho mientras extendía su mano.

—Soy Rin —respondió al gesto—. ¿Y qué hace por estos lados?

—Vengo en busca de la sacerdotisa Kikyô, he estado viajando desde mi aldea porque sé que ella es la mejor de… —el chico paró de hablar en cuanto vio la expresión sombría en el rostro de la pelinegra—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy bien, es sólo que… Kikyô-sama falleció hace unos meses.

—Oh, es una lástima —suspiró Shippô—. Supongo que deberé volver a mi casa.

—¡Espere! Su hermana, Kaede, también está y es una mujer excepcional, ella también podría ayudarlo. Yo lo llevo.

Rin observó al chico, una sonrisa plantándose en el rostro de él; sus ojos esmeralda brillaba de una forma intensa, dejando ver todo tipo de sentimientos, en estos momentos predominando la alegría. Se fijó en el llamativo color de cabello anaranjado fuego, amarrado en una coleta que hacía saber lo largo de sus hebras porque le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía una altura promedio, pero alcanzaba a sobrepasarla a ella. Su contextura era delgada, se erguía con gracia y el perfil de su rostro daba una sensación de madurez al mirarlo.

—¿Quisiera entrar? Puedo servirle un poco de té, se ve que el viaje ha sido extenso.

—Gracias —asintió el chico.

Era… sí, _atractivo_.

No más que Sesshômaru, pero bastante.

¿Y por qué pensaba en ello? Dios, acababa de conocerlo, y ahora debía llevarlo a la aldea. Soltó un suspiro. Este sería un largo camino.

* * *

—¡Felicitaciones, Kaede!

Los aplausos dieron comienzo a la celebración. Un año y medio después, y por fin Kaede había logrado ser instituida como la sacerdotisa de la región, tomando el puesto de su difunta hermana, claramente que sin el atado enorme de cuidar de la poderosa perla de Shikon, lo que le hacía bastante feliz. Kaede pasó abrazando a sus amigos, a los conocidos, en realidad a todos los aldeanos que habían decidido pasar a darle sus bendiciones.

Divisó a Miroku y Sango, ésta llevaba en sus brazos a una de las gemelas mientras que el monje llevaba a la otra, quienes habían nacido hace un par de meses, también captó la creciente barriga que comenzaba a surgir nuevamente en el cuerpo femenino, anunciando el embarazo de poco tiempo.

Alcanzó a ver la cabeza de Rin asomarse entre la multitud junto a una anaranjada que pertenecía a Shippô, el demonio zorro que había aparecido repentinamente y nunca más abandonó la aldea, decidiendo quedarse cuando conoció a Inuyasha y decidió que lo tomaría como su entrenador, pero Kaede siempre intuyó que sus razones tenían más que ver con cierta muchacha pelinegra.

Por otro lado, pudo ver a la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, su sobrina y su ex cuñado, el antiguo marido de Kikyô, de su hermana. Ella podría ser muy buena, pero eso no significa que no le costara verlos juntos, abrazados y besándose como si nada les importara.

Suspiró.

Sin embargo, estos eran momentos en donde había que perdonar, no olvidar, pero sí dejar que la vida siguiera su curso. Si Kami-sama había preferido que ellos estuvieran juntos, no podía hacer nada por contradecirlo, sólo confiaría en quien se encargaba de forjar el destino de las personas.

—¡Kagome-chan!

La joven pareció sorprendida por el acercamiento de su tía; debía reconocerlo, se habían distanciado luego de que decidiera contraer matrimonio con el hanyô, porque en un principio le costó tanto aceptarlo, encontraba ilógico que se hubieran enamorado cuando se supone Inuyasha amaba a Kikyô. Y no se sentía mal por ello, estaba segura de que era la reacción que tendría todo quien se encontrase en su misma situación.

—Inuyasha —saludó al hombre en cuanto se encontraron.

—Felicidades por el puesto, te lo mereces —contestó él, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, cualquiera podía sentirlo.

—Eres la mejor, harás un excelente trabajo —halagó Kagome sonriendo.

—Chicos —soltó en un suspiro Kaede—, sé que hemos estado bastante separados durante este tiempo, pero quiero decirles que estoy feliz por ustedes.

—Oh —masculló la chica, aún más sorprendida—, muchas gracias. Espero que podamos volver a tener la relación de antes. Entendemos lo difícil que puede ser esto, pero también nos gustaría tenerte de visita alguna vez en la casa.

—Claro, cuando ustedes quieran.

—Ahora hay que celebrar, ¡no se es sacerdotisa regional todos los días! —dijo con voz alegre Kagome, haciendo sonreír a Kaede.

El hanyô y la pelinegra observaron a la mujer alejarse, con una sensación nueva en el pecho, sabiendo que poco a poco estaban arreglando el impacto que causó su matrimonio, especialmente por el amor que muchos aldeanos profesaban por Kikyô (obviamente, no un amor pasional o algo por el estilo), y admiración en parte, sin contar que era su propia hija quien decidía sacar del estado de enviudes al medio demonio.

Kagome, repentinamente, frunció el ceño y torció los labios, una duda le estaba molestando desde hace tiempo. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pecho de su marido, quien la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda y entrelazándose en su bajo abdomen.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué crees que habrá sucedido con ese joven?

—¿Con quién?

—Con ese chico que vino una vez a la aldea y mantuvo una especie de relación con Kaede.

—Oh, te refieres a Sôjiro, el ayudante de Naraku.

—¡No era su ayudante! No tenía otra opción, el pobre hombre —regañó la muchacha golpeando suavemente la mano del hanyô.

—Por lo que sé, cuando Kaede se dedicó por completo a entrenar como sacerdotisa, él se marchó para ser parte de un ejército, se fue a la guerra. Creo que desde ese momento ninguno de los dos se ha vuelto a ver; al parecer tu tía decidió vivir distinto a tu madre.

—Supongo que el amor no era lo suyo —murmuró la chica, el tono acongojado acompasando su voz.

—No te pongas triste —dijo él mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello—. Mira, Sango y Miroku vienen hacia acá, con las terribles gemelas.

—¡Inuyasha! —codeó Kagome a su marido—. Son las hijas de nuestros mejores amigos, así que más respeto.

—¡Kagome-chan! Que gusto verte, ¿cómo has estado?

La joven sacerdotisa sonrió, entablando una charla animosa con la exterminadora, ahora retirada, mientras que el hanyô mantenía una discusión con Miroku. Encontraba casi imposible que los tiempos estuvieran tan tranquilos, especialmente luego de los sucesos pasados, tanto sufrimiento quizás valió la pena, aunque con ello tuviese que enfrentar una pérdida, pero también ganó un amor y una familia.

No podía estar más feliz que ahora.

—¿Y, Kagome-chan, le dijiste? —cuestionó Sango, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sobre… —se acercó a la mujer—, el embarazo —terminó de decir en un susurro.

—Ah, eso. No, aún no lo he dicho.

Suspiró.

Genial, quizás este sería un día bastante largo. Entre decirle a su marido que estaba embarazada y encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo, no tenía idea del resultado que saldría. Si él se desmayaba, cosa que dudaba, sería _bueno_, si se ponía a gritar como loco…

Prefería la primera opción.

* * *

—¡Inuyasha, si no me bajas, voy a gritar y diré el conjuro!

El medio demonio masculló un par de palabras, pero obedeció a la chica, dejándola que se mantuviera sola en el suelo, soltando un bufido cuando terminó la acción. Escuchó una risilla y observó de reojo a la pelinegra, luego volteó rápidamente el rostro para que ella no captara la leve sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

—Tanto tonto que eres.

—Y tú una inconsciente. ¡Estás…!

—Estoy embarazada, lo sé, pero eso no significa que esté impedida de valerme por mí misma.

—Tan sólo intentaba ser cuidadoso, el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento. ¿Te das cuentas que ni siquiera deberías salir de la casa? Has tenido bastantes problemas y no quiero perder…

Kagome torció los labios cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de él, estaba segura de que el recuerdo de Jun le había asaltado, parecía ser algo inevitable; pero no, la pelinegra no se enfurecía, al contrario, le gustaba que en su memoria siguieran las imágenes de su madre, de su hijo fallecido, como también ella pensaba en aquellos, incluso algunas veces hasta Onigumo encontraba un ligero espacio para colarse en sus sueños o en cualquier momento.

Pero así vivirían siempre.

Porque la chica sabía que le recordaba a Kikyô, tenían un parecido físico impresionante, y aun más con el embarazo, que son las últimas memorias que tienen de su madre, sin embargo, independiente de ello, Inuyasha la amaba a ella, a Kagome, y se lo había demostrado en tantas ocasiones que terminó de convencerse incluso antes de cuestionárselo.

Lo importante era que la culpa por esos destinos ya no existía.

Se acercó a su, ahora, marido. Lo abrazó, quedando a una distancia considerable por el tamaño de su barriga, y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla (haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alcanzarla).

—Lo siento, Kagome —masculló en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por pensar en el pasado? —tomó por un costado el rostro del hanyô—. No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Él sonrió, enseñando esa mueca arrogante que tanto le encantaba a la chica, y de improviso besó los labios femeninos. Con suavidad movió su boca, atrapando la de ella, saboreando lo que por tanto tiempo se había prohibido y que ahora seguía siendo el fruto más jugoso de todos.

—Tonto —musitó entre besos.

—Caprichosa —contestó Inuyasha al momento que agarra su labio inferior con los dientes.

—Idi… —la chica arrugó el entrecejo y soltó un sonido extraño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Inuyasha… —masculló con sorpresa.

—¿Kagome? Te llevaré a la ca…

—Rompí bolsa.

El ojidorado se paralizó. ¿Qué debía hacer en estos casos? Nadie le enseñó a ser padre, es decir, su mujer estaba goteando un líquido por las piernas, le había dicho algo sobre una bolsa y…

Pánico.

—¡Inuyasha, va a nacer!

Oh.

…

_Mierda_.

* * *

¡Y aquí está! Yo dije, soy una mierda con los finales. Intenté agarrar a todos, contar el final de todos los personajes, pero obviamente me centré más en Kagome e Inuyasha porque: a) la historia es de ellos, b) sentía que se los debía por el sufrimiento que los hice pasar.

¿Ven? Un final feliz, ¡tiren los confeti!

No me queda más que agradecer nuevamente a todos quienes fueron parte de esta historia, ¡muchas gracias! :)

Y si lo desean, pueden dejar un último review, para el recuerdo (? (Igual me gustaría que todos quienes leyeron la historia lo hicieran, para saber quienes son y agradecerles personalmente contestando su review - No soy de las que exigen reviews, así que no es por eso xD).

¡Os adoro! :)

Nos vemos en la próxima historia ;)

**Franessa Black**


End file.
